


Tłumaczenie: Let’s Fall In Love In a Place You Want To Stay

by BeHappily, bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is lovely, M/M, This is the best fic i've read so far, Translation, i just love it so much, louis is wonderful, the gorillas are adorable
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 114,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappily/pseuds/BeHappily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Prosto z Drzewa / Tarzan AU gdzie Louis jest modelem, który spotyka Dzikiego Harry’ego w Kongo. Był on wychowywany przez małpy i ledwo mówi słowo po angielsku, i wywraca świat Louisa do góry nogami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1: Harry z dżungli

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Fall in Love in a Place You Want to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577993) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



> Autorka wyraziła zgodę na tłumacznie jej opowiadania.

Po piątym razie, kiedy potknął się o korzeń drzewa, Louis uświadomił sobie, że był całkowicie i prawdziwie skończony z dżunglą. Nie było takiej ilości pieniędzy na tym świecie, które warte były takiego rodzaju bólu. Był pokryty siniakami i zadrapaniami i milionem i jednym ukąszeń robaków. A najgorsze było to, że zmarnował dwie godziny na włosy i makijaż zanim zaczęli wędrówkę, aby sprawić, że wygląda jak dziki chłopak z dżungli, co teraz udowadniało bycie totalnie bezużytecznym. Gałęzie, w które wbiegł, zepsuły jego fryzurę, wilgotne powietrze sprawiało, że był zaczerwieniony i spocony, a wszystkie jego upadki pocięły jego kolana i wszędzie go pobrudziły. I on miał być modelem. Nigdy nie czuł się mniej piękny.

– Zaczekajcie – pisnął, ale nikt się nie zatrzymał. Lubił myśleć, że po prostu go nie usłyszeli, ale bardziej prawdopodobnie byli już zmęczeni od jego ciągłych jęków i chcieli być jak najdalej od niego jak to możliwe. To nie była jego pieprzona wina, ze dżungla go nienawidziła.

Louis usiadł na wystającym korzeniu i wyciągnął butelkę wody ze swojego plecaka, biorąc długi łyk przed zakręceniem. Wciąż mógł słyszeć głosy reszty ekipy, więc domyślił się, że ma trochę czasu na poprawienie włosów i sprawdzenie otartych kolan.

Były cholernie zakrwawione i brudne, więc wylał trochę wody i przetarł je nią, sycząc na lekkie pieczenie. Może gdyby mógł ubrać swoje spodnie lub szorty, nie bolałyby tak bardzo. Zamiast tego, był ubrany w pieprzoną skórzaną spódnicę. Nazywali to przepaską, ale Louis poznawał spódnicę, kiedy widział jedną, a to zdecydowanie była spódnica. Przynajmniej dali mu luźną, zapinaną koszulę i pozwolili nosić jego bejsbolową czapkę dla ochrony przed słońcem, ale to, dlaczego nie mogli zakryć jego nóg, było inną sprawą. Jego nogi były jedną z jego lepszych części, a teraz były pokryte czerwonymi ukąszeniami cholera wie jakich owadów.

Podczas gdy wpychał pasemko pod czapkę, by uchronić czoło przed staniem się obleśnym, zauważył coś na drzewie nad nim.

Coś, co wyglądało bardzo ludzko.

Nic dziwnego, że krzyknął.

I wstał z korzenia i zaczął biec tak szybko jak mógł.

Choć przebiegł tylko kilka kroków nim się potknął i wszystko zniknęło.

—

Louis obudził się nagle, siadając tak szybko, że zobaczył gwiazdy pod powiekami. Położył się, kiedy poczuł dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, delikatnie popychającą z powrotem, i westchnął, gdy poczuł inną dłoń na swoim czole.

– Masz wodę – wychrypiał.

Poczuł coś mocnego szturchającego jego usta, więc je otworzył. Tylko że zamiast dzióbka butelki wody położonej między nimi, jak oczekiwał, wepchnięty został palec.

– Co do kurwy? – wypluł, zabierając niegrzeczną rękę za nadgarstek, by ją odepchnąć, bo palec smakował ohydnie. Usłyszał chrząkniecie i domyślił się, że teraz byłby najlepszy czas na otwarcie oczu.

Więc zmusił je do otwarcia, mrugając powoli, dzięki czemu gwiazdy zniknęły, i naprawdę zechciał zatrzymać je zamknięte, a stąd pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości, gdzie się znalazł.

Był tu nieznajomy koleś, unoszący się nad nim; długie, brązowe, splątane w bałaganie włosy, zielone, szerokie i powoli mrugające oczy, duża i zwisająca otwarta buzia. Louis tylko się wpatrywał, próbując odkryć, gdzie wcześniej mógł widzieć tego kolesia, bo to był oczywisty rodzaj jakiegoś gorączkowego snu. Jeden z tych owadów, które go ugryzły, musiały go zatruć i aktualnie pieprzyć z jego głową. Oczy Louisa zjechały niżej, oglądając opaloną skórę chłopaka i twarde ramiona i umięśniony brzuch, i ogromnego kutasa.

– O cholera – zadyszał Louis, próbując spojrzeć ponownie w oczy chłopaka, ale okropnie zawiódł. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał tak żywego brudnego snu. – Lepiej żebym się nie podniecił, kiedy znajdą mnie w dżungli – mruknął, po czym wypuścił śmiech na swój zajebisty żart, bo ktoś musiał. Jego mózg najwidoczniej był w stanie wyczarować tego pięknego kolesia, ale nie dał mu ani głosu, ani poczucia humoru; jego wyobraźnia oczywiście myślała, że wygląd był wystarczający.

Zamiast atakowania go całusami, na co liczył Louis, dzikus upadł na tyłek i zgiął nogi, układając podbródek na kolanach. Po prostu patrzył, a to sprawiało, że Louis się niecierpliwił.

– Czy my, jakby, zrobimy coś? – zapytał. Jak na erotyczny sen, ten nie był zbyt podniecający. Przeważnie w jego fantazjach nie musiał najpierw uwieść faceta. Nie był w tym najlepszy. W gadaniu do ładnych kolesi też nie.

Chłopak przechylił głowę, po czym zwinnie jak wąż włożył palec z powrotem do ust Louisa.

– Przestań! – zapiszczał Louis, odpychając dłoń. – Przynajmniej najpierw umyj ręce. Och, pieprzyć to.

– Pieprzyć – charknął chłopak, na co Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Będziesz po mnie powtarzać?

Chłopak przechylił głowę ponownie, tylko tym razem bardziej w prawo niż w lewo, a Louis jęknął.

– Jeśli mamy się pieprzyć, możemy już to zrobić? Nie wiem czy chcę, jeśli twoje usta smakują choć trochę jak twój palec.

– Pieprzyć.

– Tak, dokładnie. – Louis westchnął, po czym pochylił się, by przycisnąć swoje usta do tych dzikiego chłopaka. Który nie za bardzo odpowiadał. Jego usta zacisnęły się ciaśniej niż otworzyły się, a kiedy Louis szturchnął je swoim językiem, chłopak odsunął się ze zwierzęcym warknięciem.

Co brzmiało przerażająco prawdziwie.

I kiedy Louis otworzył ponownie swoje oczy, zęby chłopaka były wyszczerzone, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się i cała jego postawa stała się bardziej groźna.

– To nie jest sen, co nie? – pisnął Louis, a chłopak postawił siebie na knykciach i palcach z wciąż wyszczerzonymi zębami. Louis uciekł w tył, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziwnego, gorylowatego chłopaka przed nim. Więc nie widział, że zbliżał się coraz bardziej do krańca gałęzi 1,2 metrowego drzewa.

Chociaż Louis zauważył, że twarz chłopaka zmieniła się ze złej na zaniepokojoną; jak jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta opadły. Dzikus zaczął skakać w górę i w dół w miejscu, wydając małe płaczopodobne dźwięki i waląc pięściami o gałąź pod nogami.

Louis nie zauważył wcześniej, że byli na gałęzi. Jasne, widział zielone, zwisające wokół nich liście i gałąź nad nimi, ale nie dodał dwóch do dwóch, by uświadomić sobie, że, kurwa, był na drzewie. Popatrzył w lewo, zobaczył ogromny spadek i krzyknął.

Potem poczuł ciało dzikusa przygniatające go do podłogi, jego ramiona i nogi były owinięte ciasno, a jego twarz pocierała szyję Louisa. Znowu wydawał małe odgłosy, miękkie oooo jak mały szympans, którego Louis zobaczył raz w zoo.

– Ja pieprzę, jesteś człowiekiem-małpą – wrzasnął Louis, a chłopak spoglądnął spod jego dzikiej grzywy i uśmiechnął się.

– Pieprzyć – westchnął, po czym powrócił do pocierania twarzy i mruczenia.

A Louis nie wiedział naprawdę co zrobić. Był na skraju śmierci, więc w tamtym momencie uścisk był całkiem miły, ale fakt, że chłopak przytulający go był dziką kreaturą z dżungli, która śmierdziała potem i brudem, sprawił, że cała rzecz była trochę niepokojąca.

Jednak chłopak wydawał się być wystarczająco nieszkodliwy. Jakby, uratował Louisa przed spadnięciem z pieprzonego drzewa; to było wystarczającą przyczyną dla małego zaufania.

– W porządku, dzikusie. Jestem bezpieczny.

Dzikus wydał kilka ooooo'wych dźwięków, ale nie podnosił się.

– Wybacz, nie mówię po małpiemu – chrząknął Louis i zgiął swoje ramiona pod dzikusem, więc mógł popchnąć jego klatkę piersiową. On wciąż ani drgnął, więc Louis położył dłonie na głowie chłopaka i uniósł ja dalej od swojej szyi.

Dzikus mrugał, a kiedy Louis posłał mu mały, niepewny uśmiech, chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i opadł na swój tyłek. Co znaczyło, że teraz Louis miał więcej miejsca do oddychania.

– Jak masz na imię? Nie mogę wciąż nazywać cię dzikusem.

Oczywiście, chłopak tylko mrugnął.

– Jestem Louis.

Odpowiedziało mu więcej mrugania.

Louis przyłożył dłoń do własnej klatki i powiedział znowu: – Louis.

– Pieprzyć – dziki chłopak powiedział z uśmiechem, a śmiech wybąbelkował z gardła Louisa.

– Nie, Louis. Nie pieprzyć. Louis.

– Lou.

– Wystarczająco blisko. Jak ja będę cię nazywał?

– Lou.

– Nie, to ja.

– Pieprzyć.

– Tak, pieprzyć to, dobrze mówisz – jęknął Louis.

Dzikus także jęknął, tylko że bardziej wyszło mu to jak mruknięcie, bo wciąż się uśmiechał. Potem zaczął się drapać po torsie, gardle i podbródku.

– Jak na dzikiego człowieka nie jesteś zbyt włochaty - zaobserwował Louis. Myślał, że chłopak, który mieszkał w dżungli, miałby brodę do ziemi, ale dzikus nie wydawał się mieć ani jednego włoska na podbródku czy torsie.

– Włochaty – powiedział dzikus, ale jego powolny sposób mówienia i akcent, sprawiły, że zabrzmiało to jaki bardzo znane imię.*

\- W porządku, będę nazywał cie Harry. Jestem Louis. - Louis przyłożył dłoń do klatki raz jeszcze, a potem dotknął dzikusa. - Harry.

– Harry – powiedział dzikus, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, by zatrzymać ją przyciśniętą do jego skóry. – Lou – dodał z ostrym szarpnięciem głową. Louis zdecydował wziąć to jako tak. – Pieprzyć.

Louis zarumienił się.

– Może później. Myślę, że najpierw musimy się umyć. I jestem głodny.

– Lou. Harry. Pieprzyć – powtórzył Harry z większą ilością mrugania i uśmiechania się. Wyglądał dobrze, robiąc to, ale jakiś inny rodzaj odpowiedzi byłby miły.

Słowa oczywiście nie miały użytku, więc Louis powoli wstał i patrzył, jak Harry idzie w ślad za nim. Potem powoli zakołysał się w stronę pnia, uchwycił się mocno i spojrzał w dół na swoją stronę. Jego żołądek wywrócił się, gdy powiedział: – Kurwa.

– Pieprzyć.

– Jak ty do cholery nas tu wciągnąłeś? Zniesiesz mnie na dół?

– Pieprzyć.

– To już nie jest słodkie – spanikował Louis.

– Lou – powiedział powoli Harry i umiejscowił dłonie na talii Louisa.

Louis okręcił się dookoła i owinął ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego i wywiesił się, by owinąć nogi wokół jego bioder.

– Idź na dół – zażądał, a Harry tylko się wpatrywał. Louis zmienił pozycję na ciele Harry'ego, tak, że teraz przylegał do jego pleców. Potem zaczął wskazywać ziemię i wciskać pięty w brzuch Harry'ego. – Zejdź stąd. Muszę znaleźć mój plecak. Mam tam przekąski i wodę.

– Lou.

– Tak, Harry, jestem Louis. Teraz idź na dół, dalej! Schodź!

Cudownie, Harry załapał o co chodzi. Przyległ do pnia drzewa i zaczął ześlizgiwać ich na dół tak szybko, ze Louis pomyślał, że będzie zdecydowanie chory. Ten koleś musiał mieć przylepne dłonie lub jakieś inne gówno, bo to był nienaturalny sposób w jaki schodził. Nieczłowieczy, naprawdę.

Louis nie otworzył swoich oczu dopóki nie byli bezpiecznie na ziemi, a kiedy poczuł twardą glebę pod stopami, mógł zapłakać.

– Dzięki Bogu – jęknął Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak, Harry, dobrze się spisałeś. Gratuluję – dodał z wywróceniem oczu, a Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Pieprzyć Harry.

– Już przestań i pomóż mi znaleźć moja torbę, tak?

—

Harry naprawdę nie był żadną pomocą, ale Louis powinien był się tego spodziewać. Dziki chłopak po prostu chodził za miastowym chłopakiem, naśladując sposób w jaki się poruszał i okazjonalnie jego miny. Czasami Louis nawet słyszał jak drugi chłopak powtarza także jego słowa, ale głównie po prostu wydawał z siebie małpie odgłosy.

Więc Louis chodził po dżungli, mając nadzieję, że coś będzie wyglądać znajomo i pomoże mu znaleźć drogę do jego grupy. Z pewnością nie zniknął na więcej niż godzinę. Słońce nie wydawało się być wyżej na niebie, niż gdy na nie patrzył, zanim odpłynął, a ekipa powinna była się zatrzymać, kiedy zauważyli, że brakowało ich modela i zaczęli poszukiwania.

Brzuch Louisa burczał jakby nie jadł nic od kilku dni, a jego usta były suche, tak spragniony był.

To dlatego krzyknął z ulgą i zaczął skakać w górę i w dół w miejscu, kiedy natknęli się na jezioro.

– Kurwa, tak. – Upadł na kolana i zgarnął trochę wody w dłonie, podnosząc je do swoich ust, ale powstrzymał go nagły wrzask. Jego dłonie zostały uderzone, przez co woda trysnęła wszędzie, jakby głośny dźwięk nie był wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem. – Łapię. Co mogę pić w takim razie? – burknął Louis,a Harry podniósł go i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

I zaczął biec.

Ziemia przelatywała rozmazana w oczach Louisa, który przyczepił się do talii Harry'ego, paznokcie wbijały się w jego skórę jakby miały wzmocnić jego uścisk. Miał wystarczająco dużo spotkań z bliską śmiercią dzisiaj i Louis nie chciał, by to był sposób w jaki odejdzie; upuszczony na głowę przez szybkiego dzikiego chłopaka jak biegli znaleźć wodę.

To prawdopodobnie byłoby lepsze od umierania z pragnienia, pomyślał Louis. Szybsze, przynajmniej.

Harry nawet się nie zatrzymał, kiedy dotarł do pitnej wody. Po prostu przebiegł przez wodospad, po czym obrócił się i przebiegł przez niego ponownie.

Po jakimś czwartym razie, w końcu odstawił Louisa w strumieniu i odwrócił się, by chlipać spadającą wodę.

– Jezu, Harry! – burknął Louis, podnosząc się na jednej dłoni i wycierając wodę z oczu drugą. – Nie mogłeś odstawić mnie na brzeg?

Harry zaoooo'ował w odpowiedzi, a Louis poparzył na niego, by jeszcze coś dodać. Tylko, ze słowa zatrzymały się w jego gardle, bo woda przebiegała przez opalone, umięśnione plecy, dziarski tyłek i twarde uda Harry'ego.

\- O cholera!

– Pieprzyć – Harry zawołał radośnie i po prostu musiał się obrócić, by uśmiechnąć się do Louisa, pokazując więcej skóry, jaka była mokra, śliska i piękna. Potem wyskoczył spod wodospadu i zaciągnął pod niego Louisa, unosząc głowę, otwierając usta i wystawiając język, by złapać spadająca wodę. Popatrzył na Louisa, po czym chwycił jego szczękę i pociągnął ja w dół, tak ze usta Louisa były otwarte. Harry wystawił język, złapał trochę więcej wody i ponownie spojrzał na Louisa z uśmiechem.

– Wiem jak pić – burknął Louis i wystawił ręce, aby złapać do nich wodę, przez co mógł zrobić coś innego niż wpatrywanie się w język dzikiego chłopaka i zastanawianie się jak dobry by był, liżąc inne rzeczy. Jak tyłki.

Kiedy wypili wystarczająco dużo wody i byli względnie czyści, Harry zrobił ruch, by podnieść Louisa, ale miastowy chłopak zrobił krok do tyłu.

– Chcę iść, tak?

Harry spróbował ponownie, a Louis odepchnął jego ręce.

– Iść, widzisz? – powiedział i zrobił kilka kroków.

Harry zaooo'ował spanikowanym głosem i owinął ramiona wokół torsu Louisa, przez co przestał się ruszać.

– Nie odchodzę od ciebie, uspokój się, Harry.

– Lou Harry – Harry jęknął w jego szyję, a Louis zadrżał na poczucie oddechu na jego mokrej skórze. Bo tak, to było całkiem gorące z Harrym będącym nagim i ociekającym, ale dżungla robiła się chłodna.

– Jest dobrze, koleś, nie mam zamiaru cie opuścić. Musimy wciąż szukać mojej grupy. – Louis spróbował go uspokoić. Ale słowa były bezużyteczne, bo Harry nie puściłby go. – Robi się późno, racja? I jestem głodny. Potrzebuję jedzenia. Wiesz, jedzenie?

Louis udawał, że je, a Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. Potem powtórzył ruchy Louisa i wypuścił skrzeczący śmiech. Louis opuścił ręce i westchnął, a Harry zrobił to samo. Następnie się zaśmiał, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tak wkurzające jak było nie bycie zrozumianym, Harry był niemożliwie słodki. Plus, był teraz czysty. Może mogli by znowu spróbować całowania, teraz jakby znał go i w ogóle.

Zanim Louis mógł zrobić jakiś ruch, Harry popchnął go.

– Za co to do cholery było?

– Ooo – odpowiedział Harry i popchnął go znowu, tak mocno, że się potknął.

– Oi – burknął Louis, na co dostał kolejne popchniecie. – Po prostu zwolnij, dobrze?

Tym razem, zamiast przepychania, Harry położył dłonie na ramionach Louisa, by go odwrócić, po czym delikatnie trącił go w przód.

– Chcesz, żebym szedł w tę stronę? – zapytał Louis, poprzedzając pytanie kilkoma krokami w kierunku, w jakim stał.

Harry skrzeknął szczęśliwie i dołączył do boku Louisa, idąc z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Chociaż nie musiałeś mnie popychać – burknął Louis, a Harry po prostu kontynuował uśmiechanie się.

Szli bardzo długo, przez więcej i więcej krzewów, i strumieni, i zwisających wszędzie gałęzi. Harry protestował w swoim małym, wymyślonym języku za każdym razem, gdy Louis się potknął i zawsze sięgał do Louisa, żeby go podnieść, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Louis zawsze zbierał się sam i odtrącał dłonie Harry'ego. Nie chciał być niesiony jak jakaś pieprzona księżniczka. Chciał pokazać, że mógł przetrwać w dżungli całkiem dobrze, bez pomocy dopieszczania Harry'ego.

Ale kiedy usłyszał głośny, nieludzki wrzask, Louis wskoczył w ramiona Harry'ego bez żadnego wstydu.

– Co to kurwa było?

– Pieprzyć – powiedział Harry, a Louis skinął głową, jakby to, co powiedział Harry, było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Harry z pewnością radził sobie z dzikimi zwierzętami cały czas. Sam przetrwał w dżungli, do cholery, przywykł do tego gówna.

– Zamierzasz to zabić albo coś? Może powinniśmy uciec? – mruknął Louis, a wtem skulił się znowu, kiedy usłyszał kolejny wrzask.

Harry zaczął iść, a Louis szarpał się w jego ramionach.

– Nie jesteś kurwa poważny. Nie możesz zabrać mnie bliżej tego czegoś! To brzmi mięsożerczo! – Wtedy zaczęło się trochę więcej wrzasków i wycia, a Louis poruszył się z nowym zapałem. – Tam jest ich pełno! Co do kurwy, Harry, zawróć!

Harry wypuścił miękkie oooo, które prawdopodobnie miały być uspokajające jak zbliżał się bardziej i bardziej do odgłosów.

– Harry? – Louis spanikował, a chłopak po prostu dalej szedł. – Proszę, proszę przestań. Błagam cię.

– Lou – Harry zamruczał nad skrzeczeniem jakichkolwiek dzikich zwierząt. Zwierząt, do których wciąż nadchodził.

Tylko jak serce Louisa stanęło w jego gardle, Harry wypuścił ogromny goryli pisk i zwierzęta ucichły.

Później zza drzewa wyłoniła się małpka i wskoczyła na bark Harry'ego.

Potem inna na jego głowę i jeszcze inna na brzuch Louisa.

– Obrzydliwość! – pisnął Louis i odepchnął ją od siebie.

Harry upuścił Louisa z warknięciem i ponownie skupił uwagę na małpkach, które zebrały się wokół nich. Przytulał je i gaworzył z nimi, a Louis zastanawiał sie czy je rozumiał. Louis uśmiechał się, kiedy kolejna małpka próbowała wspiąć się na jego kolana, więc tym razem jej pozwolił. Śmierdziała trochę, ale była trochę słodka. Naprawdę słodka, właściwie. Podrapał ją trochę za uchem, jak zrobił by kotu, a mała małpka wskoczyła na jego bark, okręcając ogonek wokół, by łaskotać go w szyję.

– Patrz, Harry! Małpka mnie lubi, widzisz? – powiedział Louis i upewnił się, aby uśmiechnąć się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, gdy Harry się do niego odwrócił. Dziki chłopak wciąż się krzywił, ale jego oczy trochę złagodniały. Louis uśmiechnął się szerzej i wciąż to robił, dopóki Harry tego nie odwzajemnił.

To było wystarczająco łatwe powrócić na dobra stronę Harry'ego, ale zdecydowanie chciał na niej zostać, więc, kiedy dziki chłopak zaczął iść, Louis podążył blisko z tyłu bez wahania. Nawet choć szli w kierunku dzikich zwierząt.

Louis nie był głupi. Wiedział, że odgłosy, które słyszał, pochodzą od czegoś większego niż drobne małpki, i miał się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie wrzeszczało i wyło.

To była duże stado goryli. Gigantyczne z ostrymi zębami i zimnymi, twardymi, paciorkowatymi oczami, które były utkwione na Louise jak podążał za Harrym na polanę.

Harry zaczął do nich iść, a Louis wykrzyknął szeptem:

– Przestań!

Ale to nie pomogło. Wciąż szedł, robiąc odległość pomiędzy nim a Louisem większą i większą. Miastowy chłopak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nie lubił być całkowicie sam, ale nie końca chciał być bliżej tych tam.

– Lou! – wykrzyknął Harry z uśmiechem, a jeden z goryli skrzeknął, sprawiając, że Louis podskoczył 30 centymetrów.

Louis drżał an całym ciele, kiedy jeden z goryli zaczął wspinać się bliżej niego. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, lub może krzyknąć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

Harry ooooo'ował do innych goryli i albo nie zauważył, że jeden był kilka centymetrów od Louisa, albo miał to gdzieś.

Gdy goryl uniósł łapę i zaczął sięgać nią do Louisa, ten dostał zastrzyku adrenaliny i pobiegł do Harry'ego i wskoczył na jego plecy, trzymając się nad życie.

Nagły ruch wystraszył wszystkie goryle; skakały w górę i w dół i skrzeczały w powietrze, a ta, która sięgała do Louisa, wyglądała na najbardziej rozzłoszczoną. On nie wydawał jednak dźwięków. Poruszał nozdrzami i uderzał łapami o ziemie i musiało być bliskie zaatakowania czy coś, bo Harry obrócił się do niego twarzą, więc Louis nie był już w zasięgu wzroku.

Wtedy Harry warknął, a rozzłoszczony goryl prychnął w odpowiedzi.

– Lou – powiedział Harry wśród jego kojących oooo'osów, co kłuło uszy Louisa. Harry szczerze mówił do tego czegoś? To było nawet możliwe, żeby człowiek rozmawiał z gorylem?

Harry uderzył pięścią w ziemie kilka razy, a kiedy się pochylił, Louis prawie przeleciał nad jego głową. Z finalnym ooo, inne goryle wróciły do tego, co robiły zanim Louis się pojawił, podczas gdy wielki, zły goryl prychnął i usiadł na zadzie, wciąż wpatrując się w ludzi.

Harry zbliżył się do niego, a Louis wbił paznokcie w skórę drugiego chłopaka, próbując sprawić, żeby przestał.

– Harry – mruknął do jego ucha Louis, nie wiedząc jak inaczej go powstrzymać. - Pieprzyć?

– Lou pieprzyć – odparł Harry. Przynajmniej słuchał, przypuszczał Louis, nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumiał.

Goryl odprychnął i wyciągnął po Harry'ego, by pociągnąć go bliżej. Louis zamarł, kiedy goryl zaczął go obwąchiwać, i powstrzymał się przed płaczem, kiedy zwierzę szturchnęło go w plecy.

– Lou – powiedział Harry, a goryl zaczął ciągnąć koszulę Louisa. Louis przylgnął do ramion Harry'ego, zacieśniając uścisk jaki jego nogi miały na talii Harry'ego. Goryl próbował ściągnąć z niego Louisa, a miastowy chłopak miał dość.

– Harry? – wyjąkał Louis, a dziki chłopak przechylił się uspokajająco i zepchnął Louisa ze swoich pleców między nogi goryla.

Louis poczuł, że jest trzy sekundy od srania w gacie.

Siedział na gorylu, który był gotowy zabić go tylko kilka minut temu, a kreatura przeczesywała jego włosy.

Później, poczułby się trochę urażony insynuacja do tego, ze mógłby mieć wszy, ale właśnie wtedy z całych sił próbował nie oddychać ani mówić, ani nie zwymiotować na swoje własne nogi.

– Lou – usłyszał i spojrzał w górę znad swoich kolan na Harry'ego, wpatrującego się w niego z uśmiechem. – Pieprzyć.

Louis krótko pokiwał głową i nagle ponownie zamarł, kiedy poczuł oddech goryla na swojej szyi.

Z kolejnym parsknięciem, goryl zepchnął Louisa ze swoich łap i podążał za resztą stada. Louis pośpieszył do Harry'ego, ciasno przylegając do jego talii, zadowolony, kiedy dziki chłopak owinął własne ramiona wokół pleców Louisa, by przyciągnąć go do mocnego uścisku. Louis zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy goryle też się przytulają albo czy Harry wiedział więcej o byciu człowiekiem, niż to okazywał. Może przytulanie było po prostu naturalnym ludzkim instynktem? Nie miał możliwości do dalszych rozważań, bo Harry podniósł go, przerzucając sobie przez ramię, i wskoczył na najbliższe drzewo.

– Oh cholera! – jęknął Louis, bo Harry znowu się wspinał. – Chcę być na ziemi, Harry, nie na pieprzonym drzewie.

Harry chrząknął w odpowiedzi i po prostu kontynuował wciąganie ich wyżej. Louis mógł tylko patrzyć jak ziemia oddalała się coraz bardziej i bardziej z wysokością jaką Harry pokonywał, a to sprawiało, że Louis odczuwał mdłości. Jedyną rzeczą jaka go tam utrzymywała, była dłoń Harry'ego, trzymająca jego uda, więc zamknął oczy i miał nadzieję, że osiągną swój cel niedługo.

Nawet , kiedy poczuł jak Harry upuszcza go na twardą, całkowicie płaską powierzchnię, nie mógł otworzyć oczu.

– Lou Lou – powiedział Harry, gdy go szturchnął, a Louis pokręcił głową. Ruch sprawił, że poczuł się oszołomiony i mocniej zacisnął powieki. – Looooou – zagruchał Harry, znowu go trącając. Potem się zniecierpliwił i zaczął na siłę otwierać jego oczy.

Więc Louis odepchnął dużą dłoń Harry'ego i zamrugał kilka razy. Uniósł głowę, tak, by nie spojrzeć w dół, i zobaczył, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, dach. Obrócił się i zorientował się, że jest w domu.

– Co do kurwy? – burknął Louis, podskakując i podbiegając do okna. Spoglądnął w dół, aby zobaczyć, że, tak, byli w domku na drzewie. – Harry, co do kurwy?

– Pieprzyć – zachichotał Harry i wskoczył na starą, brudną kanapę. Był tam drewniany stół i biurko, i kilka szafek, i komplety rysunków. Było też podwójne łóżko i łóżeczko w jednym kącie z zakurzonymi prześcieradłami i rozdartymi, puchowymi poduszkami. Obok tego znajdował się kredens i rozbite lustro, a kiedy Harry zauważył, ze Louis patrzył w tamtym kierunku, zeskoczył z kanapy, chwycił dłoń Louisa i zaciągnął do otwartej szafy.

Wybrał zapinaną koszule, która wisiała w środku, i trzymał ją przyłożona do swojego torsu.

– Harry Lou – mruknął Harry, a Louis skinął głową.

– To prawda. Jesteśmy tacy sami. Człowiek – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. – Człowiek – powtórzył, a Harry skopiował jego potakiwanie. – Muszę znaleźć moich ludzi, Harry. Innych ludzi jak my. Możesz to zapamiętać?

Ale nie było potrzeby. Harry wciąż patrzył na koszulkę Louisa i tę w jego dłoniach. Nagle ja upuścił i podszedł do łóżeczka.

– Harry.

– To było twoje? – zapytał, delikatnie dotykając drewna. – Harry'ego?

– Harry'ego – powtórzył, a następnie usiadł na łóżku obok tego.

Louis po prostu rozglądał się wokoło przez chwilę, próbując ułożyć sobie obraz tego, co prawdopodobnie mogło się stać. Co się stało jego rodzicom? I jak Harry przetrwał w dżungli po tym jak go zostawili? Co robili, żyjąc w pieprzonym domku na drzewie tak w ogóle?

Przeszukał szuflady i szafki, okładając na stosiku wszystkie obrazy, pamiętniki i dzienniki jakie znalazł. Trafił na tornister w szafie i wepchnął tam to wszystko, przewieszając go sobie przez ramię i podchodząc z powrotem do Harry'ego.

– Potrzebuję znaleźć moich przyjaciół. My potrzebujemy ich znaleźć, aby wrócić do domu. Jakby, do cywilizacji? – powiedział Louis i Harry wstał. Przez sekundę Louis myślał, ze Harry zrozumiał. Rozczarowanie nie byłoby dobrym słowem do opisania tego co poczuł, kiedy dziki chłopak przytulił go zamiast udzielenia odpowiedzi. Może dlatego, bo to była wystarczająca odpowiedź.

—

Louis myślał, że zawroty głowy odejdą, kiedy wrócą na pewną ziemię, ale w jego głowie wciąż wirowało, a obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami. Głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Louis przycisnął do niego dłonie, jakby mógł tak to powstrzymać.

– Czy ty nigdy nie jesz? – rzekł, a Harry po prostu zamrugał do niego. Potem miał kolejne podejście, udając jedzenie, ale Harry tylko mrugał trochę więcej. – Czy będę musiał znów prawie się otruć, żebyś zrozumiał? – warknął i zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie był aż tak zły pomysł.

Kilka stóp dalej rósł krzak z jasnymi, czerwonymi jagodami, więc Louis zebrał kilka wyglądających na najbardziej trujące owoce i powoli przybliżył je do ust. Jak się spodziewał, ręka Harry'ego wytrąciła je.

Harry wydał z siebie ooo, marszcząc twarz i wyglądając na nieco rozczarowanego nim.

– Jestem głodny! – warknął Louis, a ponieważ Harry nie pobiegł przynieść mu czegoś do jedzenia, zerwał jeszcze kilka jagód z krzaka.

Odgłosy Harry'ego były zdecydowanie gniewne, kiedy złapał nadgarstek Louisa i potrząsał nim, dopóki dłoń nie była pusta. Nadal go trzymał i pociągnął Louisa to stada goryli, które leniuchowały wśród krzewów. Kilka z nich jadło banany i kiedy Harry zawołał ooo na nie, jeden podał im niewielki pęk owoców.

Louis zaczął obierać je swoim zwyczajem, po czym ugryzł, nim Harry w ogóle zdążył zacząć.

Harry po prostu przyglądał mu się ze swoją małą zmarszczką, ściśniętymi ustami i zmrużonymi oczami. Potem jego dłoń złapała banana Louisa i odwróciła go do góry nogami.

– Ooo – powiedział Harry, po czym zaczął obierać swojego własnego banana od dołu.

– Nie, Harry, robisz to źle!

– Ooo – powtórzył Harry i włożył sobie banana do ust, uśmiechając się wokół niego. On zwyczajnie wpatrywał się w Louisa, prosto w oczy, ssąc banana.

Louis odkaszlnął i musiał przypomnieć sam sobie, że Harry nie miał zamiaru być tak niezwykle sugestywny. On nawet nie wiedział, czym było obciąganie.

– Nie patrzy się ludziom w oczy, jedząc banany – rzekł Louis, ponieważ jeśli Harry miał wrócić z nim do Londynu, powinien już zacząć lekcje życia. – To niegrzeczne.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wepchnął kolejnego banana w ręce Louisa.

Zjadł cztery, nim poczuł się trochę źle. Potrzebował czegoś porządnego i kiedy owoce wypełniały nieco jego żołądek, to nie było wystarczające.

– Muszę znaleźć moich przyjaciół, Harry Ludzie, pamiętasz? – zapytał Louis, wskazując na nich dwóch. – Musisz zabrać mnie z powrotem do nich. – Wskazał na las wokół nich, gdzieś daleko, mając nadzieję, że Harry jakoś znajdzie w tym sens.

Harry zawołał na niego ooo, po czym wrócił do swoich gorylich kumpli i zawołał na nich. Jeden po drugim, wszyscy wstali i zaczęli poruszać się w kierunku, z którego przybyli Harry i Louis, największy prowadził. Harry przywołał Louisa do siebie, a potem podążyli za gorylami wgłąb dżungli.

Louis nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć tego, co miało miejsce. Część z niego wciąż sądziła, że to sen. Szedł za olbrzymimi gorylami przez dżunglę, z dzikim człowiekiem u swego boku, w poszukiwaniu swojego fotografa i innych modeli.

A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że właśnie to robili, szukali jego przyjaciół, ponieważ w innym przypadku był zdecydowanie udupiony.

Kiedy Harry wziął go na plecy, miastowy chłopak nawet nie robił zamieszania. Właściwie, zaczynał lubić bycie noszonym, szczególnie od kiedy jego nogi go wykańczały, a jego buty darły się i brudziły. Dodatkowo, ramiona Harry'ego były owinięte wokół Louisa, a ręce ściskały jego łydki, więc to było całkiem niezłe, serio.

Szli coraz dalej i dalej, a dżungla stawała się coraz zimniejsza i mroczniejsza.

Kiedy Louis już miał zacząć panikować, usłyszał jakieś głosy.

– Słyszałeś to? – odezwał się ktoś, a Louis rozpoznał burkliwy głos, brzmiący jak głos fotografa. – Ten szelest pochodzi stamtąd. Widzisz, jak krzaki się poruszają? – Potem wrzasnął, oczywiście nie spodziewając się ogromnego goryla i jego przyjaciół, wyłaniających się zza drzew.

– To ja! – krzyknął Louis, zdrapując się z Harry'ego i ruszając grupie ludzi naprzeciw. Byli tam wszyscy: fotograf, dwie modelki, przewodnik i dwoje stylistów. Żadne nie wyglądało na szczególnie szczęśliwe, widząc ich. – Czy wy mnie w ogóle szukaliście?

To sprawiło, że na twarzy fotografa wymalowało się poczucie winy. Jednak wciąż wyglądał przede wszystkim na przerażonego.

– Louis, co tu się do cholery dzieje?

– Niesamowite – powiedział przewodnik, wpatrując się w goryle. Louis odwrócił się do niego.

– Czy to nie twoje zajęcie, żeby na nas tutaj uważać? Po prostu zostawiłeś mnie w dżungli?

– Szukaliśmy cię! Nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć i nie było żadnych poszlak co do tego, jak zniknąłeś. Jakbyś odfrunął. Żadnych śladów, poza ludzkimi!

– To musiał być Harry. Wygląda na to, że niósł mnie wśród drzew przez cały ten czas – wymamrotał Louis, bardziej do samego siebie. Usłyszał głośne zaczerpnięcia powietrza i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry wreszcie wyłonił się zza swojej małpiej rodziny. – To jest Harry, on był – opiekował się mną, jak sądzę.

– On jest wspaniały! – pisnął fotograf i zaczął robić zdjęcia.

– Nie, odpieprz się. Sesja się skończyła. Muszę wydostać się z tej dżungli w tym pieprzonym momencie – burknął do niego Louis i Harry też zaczął burczeć. Ukrył Louisa za sobą i warknął, jakby mężczyzna był dla nich zagrożeniem, rzecz jasna zaniepokojony tym, że Louis był niepokojony.

– Kim on jest? – zapytała jedna z modelek nieco tęsknie, a Louis zdecydował, że jej też nie lubi.

– To Harry, dziki człowiek. Teraz niech ktoś zabierze nas z powrotem do obozu, w tym pieprzonym momencie. Muszę zjeść, przespać się, a potem lecę prosto do Londynu.

– A Harry? – zapytał przewodnik.

– Idzie z nami.

– Wstrzymaj się na sekundę, Louisie Tomlinsonie! – zaprotestował fotograf, kiedy Louis już miał zrobić dramatyczne wyjście z polany. Cóż, to mogło być ukrytym błogosławieństwem, ponieważ bardziej niż prawdopodobne było to, że udałby się w złym kierunku, co byłoby po prostu niezręczne. – Przylecieliśmy do Kongo na tę sesję, więc już wszyscy w świecie mody o niej mówią, i jesteśmy otoczeni przez goryle. Kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że zgubiłeś się w dżungli i znalazłeś gorącego dzikusa, który był wychowany przez małpy, czy naprawdę nie chcesz mieć niczego, by to pokazać? Żadnych zdjęć? Bo, pozwól, że powiem ci: kiedy ta historia raz się ukaże, a tak się stanie, ludzie chętnie zapłacą ogromne pieniądze, żeby mieć te zdjęcia w swoich gazetach. Będziesz modelem, o którym mówić się będzie najbardziej na całym świecie. Jesteś znany teraz, jasne, ale nie

zdobyłeś Stanów czy Japonii. Nie jesteś globalny. Chcesz być globalny, racja?

I to sprawiło, że Louis na moment zamilkł. Tak naprawdę wcześniej o tym nie myślał, o tym, co stanie się po wszystkim. Miał niesamowite szczęście, że mu się to przydarzyło i skoro chciał lecieć po to osiem i pół godziny do Demokratycznej Republiki Konga, nie byłoby zbyt mądre dla jego kariery, gdyby przepuścił taką okazję.

Więc westchnął i wystąpił zza Harry'ego.

– Więc gdzie mam iść?

Wtedy stylistka wyszła na przód i przyciągnęła go do siebie.

– Z nami, skarbie. Jesteś bałaganem.

Louis westchnął znów, tym razem nieco bardziej dramatycznie, po czym podszedł do mężczyzny i kobiety, którzy najprawdopodobniej nie mieli wystarczająco wiele kosmetyków i spreju do włosów, żeby przywrócić go do porządku. Jego włosy splątały się, kiedy je zamoczył, a siniaki, ugryzienia i obrzęki rozmnożyły się dziesięciokrotnie. Na twarzy miał rozcięcia i zadrapania, był pokryty brudem i potem, a wszystkim, czego pragnął, było wzięcie prysznica, zjedzenie kanapki i przespanie przynajmniej dziesięciu dni. Nie miał być w najlepszej formie, ale od tego jest Photoshop, racja?

Harry zaczął grymasić od razu, gdy Louis go opuścił, wydając swoje małpie odgłosy. To podziałało na pozostałe goryle; wszystkie zaczęły warczeć i skakać w górę i w dół, im bardziej zestresowany był Harry.

– Uspokój je, dobrze? Potrzebujemy, żeby siedziały spokojnie podczas sesji.

Przewodnik spojrzał na fotografa i powiedział:

– Chyba nie rozważasz na poważnie robienia sesji zdjęciowej z dzikimi zwierzętami, prawda? To niezwykle niebezpieczne!

Fotograf prychnął i stwierdził:

– Z tego, co widzę, dzikus Louisa ma je pod kontrolą. Jeśli Louis może kontrolować swojego dzikusa, małpy będą po naszej stronie.

Zanim Louis mógł ruszyć się, żeby uspokoić Harry'ego, stylista usadził go na pniu drzewa i zaczął czesać jego włosy. Louis przywołał na twarz uśmiech i machnął do Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna zaskakująco zrozumiał aluzję i zbliżył się. Zrobił to bardzo niepewnie, przyglądając się ludziom z lękiem i zmieszaniem, po czym usadowił się na pniu obok niego.

– Lou Harry'ego – rzekł, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie i patrząc, co robi stylista.

– Tak, i Harry Lou. Wszystko w porządku. A nawet dobrze – uspokoił go Louis, klepiąc spoczywającą na jego nodze rękę i okropnie mocno starając się ukryć ekscytację tym, jak bardzo zaborczy był Harry względem niego. Nigdy dotąd nie uważał kontroli za gorącą. Zawsze wkurzało go, gdy faceci stawiali żądania, chcą wiedzieć kiedy był i z kim spędzał czas. Ale to było inne. Może dlatego, że Harry był bardziej opiekuńczy i zaniepokojony o niego niż zazdrosny i zachłanny. A może dlatego, że Louis czuł w stosunku do niego

dokładnie to samo; martwił się o Harry'ego, jego bezpieczeństwo i jego uczucia. Musiał być teraz cholernie przerażony, poznając tylu ludzi jak on jednego dnia. Co działo się w jego głowie?

Nic zbyt egzystencjalnego, jak uświadomił sobie Louis, kiedy Harry wstał, żeby obejrzeć dokładniej ręce stylisty. Mężczyzna rozplątał wszystkie kołtuny Louisa i nakładał odżywkę, żeby trochę je ułożyć, kiedy Harry odepchnął jego dłonie, by położyć na włosach Louisa własne. Wyglądało to, jakby je przeszukiwał, prawdopodobnie szukając robaków, tak jak robił to wielki goryl, gdy stylista odepchnął go z drogi.

– Próbuję wykonywać moją pracę! – burknął facet, a Harry obnażył zęby i zawarczał.

– Harry? Jest w porządku, tak? Dobrze – powiedział Louis i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

– Dobrze – powtórzył Harry, ale nie usiadł. Wciąż przyglądał się styliście, co chwila dotykając włosów Louisa i sycząc, kiedy jego ręce były odsuwane na bok. Co oznaczało, że uczesanie go zajęło znacznie więcej czasu niż powinno, więc kobieta od make–upu rozpoczęła pracę w tym samym czasie. A to dało Harry'emu coś nowego do oglądania.

Na początku kobieta wytarła twarz Louisa mokrą chusteczką, potem nałożyła nieco kremu nawilżającego i primera, a Harry był zahipnotyzowany. Wyjęła trochę podkładu i korektor oraz jej pędzle, a potem zaczęła pracować.

Jeśli stylista włosów uważał Harry'ego za irytującego, stylistka od make–upu uznała go za zdecydowanie nieznośnego.

Wyrywał pędzle z jej rąk, żeby dotknąć nimi własnej twarzy, wycierał swoje brudne palce o skórę Louisa i piszczał z zachwytem, kiedy podkład plamił jego skórę, a okazjonalnie odpychał jej ręce, gdy uważał, że była zbyt niedelikatna.

– Myślałam, że możesz go kontrolować – wymamrotała pod nosem, przez co Louis zmarszczył czoło

– On nigdy przedtem nie widział takich rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział ludzi. Zastanów się nad tym przez sekundę, okej, i pozbądź się tej swojej pieprzonej wyższości.

Ona tylko ścisnęła usta i kontynuowała swoją pracę, nakładając trochę bronzera i różu, a potem koloryzując jego brwi.

Harry zawołał ooo z ekscytacji, zabierając jej kredkę do oczu i wkładając ją do ust. Wypluł ją i wyrzucił w krzaki, a kobieta tylko mrugnęła, lecz nie powiedziała ani słowa. Cóż, wymamrotała: “To była Chanel”, ale słyszał to tylko Louis.

– Gotowe – oznajmił facet od włosów, a kobieta od make–upu skinęła głową potakująco.

– Jednak musisz zdjąć tę koszulę. A ta spódniczka wygląda trochę brudnawo – stwierdził fotograf.

– Ja kurwa wiedziałem, że to spódniczka – burknął pod nosem Louis, kiedy rozpiął koszulę, równocześnie próbując nie rumienić się przez sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego Harry.

– Harry Lou – powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem i chwycił jeden z sutków Louisa.

– Au! Kurwa! Tak, Harry, ja też je mam. Cholera.

– Kurwa! – zaszczebiotał Harry i spróbował złapać drugiego, lecz Louis go powstrzymał.

Potem spojrzał na fotografa i zapytał:

– Co mam zrobić ze spódniczką?

– Zdejmij ją. Dzikusy wyraźnie nie noszą ubrań – powiedział, wskazując na Harry'ego. – Zakryjemy cię czymś innym. Liśćmi, może.

Louis skinął głową, bawiąc się paskiem swojej spódniczki, gdy próbował zebrać się na odwagę, by ją zdjąć. Nie był właściwie nieśmiały, ale nie czuł się też do końca komfortowo, będąc nagim w obecności obcych.

– Dla sztuki – rzekł fotograf.

– To musi być twój szczęśliwy dzień, oglądanie dwóch kutasów za darmo – stwierdził Louis i pozbył się spódnicy. Zanim mógł zakryć się dłońmi, Harry wydał z siebie podekscytowane ooo i sięgnął, by go chwycić. Louis odsunął się w ostatnim momencie. – Harry! Nie możesz tak robić! Jestem pewny, że nawet w świecie małp jest to karygodne! – niemal krzyknął, bardziej zawstydzony niż zły.

– To zdecydowanie musi być mój szczęśliwy dzień! – zaśmiał się fotograf, a Louis nigdy dotąd nie pragnął tak bardzo poderżnąć komuś gardła jak w tamtej chwili.

– Zabierzmy się za to – mruknął Louis, zbliżając się do modelek, które w ogóle nie wyglądały na poruszone. Były profesjonalistkami, mimo wszystko. Jednak wciąż byłoby miło, gdyby obczaiły go tak, jak zrobił to Harry.

– Będziemy potrzebować was wszystkich tam, z gorylami – stwierdził fotograf, wskazując dłońmi w stronę małp. Które leniuchowały w trawie, kryły się wśród krzaków, zwisały z gałęzi lub wspinały się na kłody. – Myślisz, że mógłbyś wspiąć się na któregoś?

– Co? – burknął Louis, zatrzymując się w połowie drogi. – Nie ma kurwa mowy! One wcześniej próbowały mnie zabić! – Właściwie, to nie była przesada. Ten duży był niezwykle blisko urwania mu głowy.

– One zabijają? – zapytała jedna z modelek i zaczęła hiperwentylować. – Nie mam zamiaru podejść blisko nich, jeśli zabijają

– Może najlepiej będzie ich nie dotykać – dodał przewodnik i wszyscy zrobili krok do tyłu.

Wszyscy poza fotografem, który był oczywiście oślepiony przez perfekcyjną wizją w swojej głowie.

– Wciąż możecie stanąć przed nimi, tak, żeby były na zdjęciu, racja?

Dziewczyny potrząsnęły głowami, a Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego. Który po prostu wpatrywał się w niego ze ściśniętymi ustami i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Harry?

– Lou – to było wszystko, co powiedział i rozchylił ramiona, by Louis mógł w nie wejść.

Więc tak zrobił, próbując ze wszystkich sił zachować nieco przestrzeni między ich biodrami, ponieważ kurwa mać, obaj byli nadzy, równocześnie zbliżając ich do jednej z małp.

Goryl wcale nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tym, jak bardzo zbliżał się do niego Louis. Po prostu dalej przeżuwał coś w swoim pysku, cokolwiek to było, śledząc ich wzrokiem. Louis zaczął wyciągać w jego stronę swoją dłoń, prosto do jego nosa, tak, by ten mógł go powąchać. Nauczył się od swojej cioci, że właśnie tak powinno się postępować z psami, kiedy się je poznaje, żeby mogły poznać twój zapach, pięści zaciśnięte, by nie mogły złapać cię za palec, gdyby tego zapragnęły, jednak najwyraźniej to nie było to, jak powinieneś zachowywać się w stosunku do goryli.

Małpa złapała jego nadgarstek i zanim Louis zdążył chociaż spanikować, pociągnęła go na swoje kolana.

– Wyrzuć Harry'ego z ujęcia – syknął fotograf, więc Louis odpędził Harry'ego w momencie, kiedy goryl zaczął przeszukiwać jego włosy.

Jednak Harry się nie poruszył, po prostu patrzył na Louisa z przechyloną na bok głową.

– Harry! – zawołała stylistka, trzymając swoje pędzle do makijażu, a Harry ruszył w jej stronę z piskiem radości.

– Podejdźcie tam! – nakazał fotograf modelkom.

– Nie. Tego nie było w kontrakcie. Nie robię ujęć ze zwierzętami – powiedziała jedna z nich, a druga przytaknęła. To było zrozumiałe, serio, jak zadecydował Louis, kiedy goryl parsknął na tył jego głowy.

– Nie można zrobić zdjęcia do wody kolońskiej Hugo Bossa bez kobiet! To jedyny powód, dla którego wy dwie w ogóle tutaj jesteście! Nie musicie dotykać małp, po prostu znajdujcie się w ujęciu! – Fotograf był czerwony z wściekłości, a modelki wysunęły się odrobinę do przodu.

– Nie musimy ich dotykać? – upewniła się pierwsza.

– Nie! Po prostu idźcie tam, zanim dużej małpie znudzą się włosy Louisa!

Modelki w końcu znalazły się w kadrze, jedna siedząca na pniu obok Louisa, a druga rozłożona na ziemi.

– Pięknie! – krzyknął fotograf i zaczął robić zdjęcia.

Louis zabrał się do pracy, odwracając się do obiektywu. Właściwie, nie mógł zrobić wiele ze swoim ciałem, siedząc po turecku na kolanach gigantycznego, potencjalnie morderczego goryla, skrupulatnie przeszukującego jego włosy już po raz trzeci tego dnia, zatem starał się włożyć wszystko w mimikę swojej twarzy.Usłyszał, jak część goryli zaczęła krążyć wokół nich i mimo tego, jak bardzo kusiło go, by patrzeć, co robią, nie zrobił tego. Zachował swój profesjonalizm.

Rozproszył się na moment, kiedy dłonie goryla, które znajdowały się w jego włosach, przestały się poruszać. Zwierzę zepchnęło go ze swoich kolan i stanęło na swoich tylnych łapach, a Louisowi trzeba było przypomnieć, że ma patrzeć na aparat. Więc tak zrobił, tląc się trochę bardziej i próbując ułożyć swoje ciało tak, by jego bicepsy, klatka piersiowa i mięśnie brzucha wyglądały jak najlepiej. Przez cały ten czas małpa po prostu zwisała nad nim, rozglądając się dookoła siebie i ludzi, którzy wszyscy wstrzymywali oddech.

Louis, patrząc na twarz fotografa, mógł stwierdzić, kiedy ten zrobił idealne zdjęcie. Wyglądał na totalnie zachwyconego i bliskiego rozpłakania się ze szczęścia.

– To by było na tyle. Skończyliśmy – oznajmił, a cała trójka modeli nie mogłaby odsuwać się od goryli szybciej.

– Chcę je zobaczyć – powiedział Louis. Kobiety skinęły głowami na znak zgody.

Więc fotograf tęsknie wyciągnął ku nim aparat, wciąż mocno go ściskając, gdy odwracał go, by mogli ujrzeć malutki ekran.

Było wspaniałe. Nie ma innego słowa, które mogłoby je określić.

Wtedy Louisowi zaburczało w brzuchu i spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się ku niemu.

– Nie jadłem od rana niczego prócz bananów.

– Naprawdę powinniśmy wracać. Niedługo zacznie się ściemniać – stwierdził przewodnik i wszyscy szybko zabrali się za pakowanie swoich rzeczy. Nikt nie chciał przekonywać

się, jaka jest dżungla nocą.

Louis w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego, który obserwował zamieszanie ze swoim lekko zagubionym przechyleniem głowy.

– Już idziemy, Harry. Idziesz z nami, tak? – spytał Louis, a Harry odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do Louisa, znów otwierając ramiona.

– Jesteś pieprzoną przylepą – wymamrotał Louis w jego ramię. Nie żeby narzekać, nawet jeśli Harry zaczynał już nieco pachnieć piżmem. Jeśli już, ten zapach był gorący. Co przypominało mu, że… – Będę potrzebował trochę ubrań!

Stylistka podbiegła do niego z tym, co miał na sobie wcześniej, a Louis naprawdę nie chciał wkładać tego z powrotem. Było tak brudne, mokre i śmierdzące, że czuł pokusę zrezygnowania ze wszystkich ubrań, ale w obozie znajdowało się o wiele więcej ludzi i Louis nie do końca chciał, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli go nago.

– Co z Harrym?

Przewodnik powoli zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym spytał:

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że zabranie go do obozu z nami jest dobrym pomysłem? Nie wiemy nic o jego temperamencie.

– Jeśli kogoś zabije, zjem moją czapkę – prychnął Louis. – A propos, ją też straciłem?

– Była w twoim bagażu. Musiała spaść, kiedy Dziki Chłopiec cię złapał – powiedziała stylistka, wyciągając z jego plecaka czapkę z Louisville.

Wyrwał ją z jej rąk, mamrocząc:

– On ma na imię Harry – po czym założył ją z powrotem na głowę.

– Lou – odezwał się Harry, chichocząc i szturchnął go w pierś.

– Więc wyruszamy teraz, tak? Spędzimy noc w obozie i odlatujemy jutro. Zamierzasz pójść z nami, tak? Zostać z Lou?

– Harry Lou – powiedział Harry. – Dobrze – dodał, a Louis uśmiechnął się. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której Harry przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i ruszył z powrotem w stronę goryli.

– Nie! Nie, Harry! Idziemy z ludźmi, okej? Ludźmi Louisa?

– Lou Harry'ego.

Louis uderzał w plecy Harry'ego, dopóki ten nie zrozumiał przekazu i nie odstawił go na ziemię. Wtedy Louis pośpieszył do miejsca, gdzie zebrała się jego grupa i powiedział im, żeby ruszali. Kiedy zaczęli iść za przewodnikiem, oddalając się od polany, Louis pomachał na Harry'ego ręką. – Idę z nimi! Widzisz?

Louis ruszył za nimi, a Harry zaczął wydawać z siebie ooo. Wyglądał na przerażonego i zagubionego a Louis musiał powstrzymywać się całą swoją siłą woli przed podbiegnięciem z powrotem do Harry'ego i uspokojeniem go.

– Chodź! Harry Lou, tak? – zauważył z nadzieją.

Harry popatrzył na niego, potem na swoją gorylą rodzinę, która oddalała się w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku. Cholera, ale wyraz jego twarzy łamał serce. Jakby chciał rozerwać się na dwie części, by móc podążyć obydwiema drogami.

Louis czuł się niemal winny przez zmuszenie Harry'ego do podjęcia tej decyzji, ale wiedział, że to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić. Harry był człowiekiem. Jego miejsce było wśród innych ludzi. I, jak sam powiedział, był Harrym Louisa. Teraz należał do Louisa.

—

Lot samolotem był piekłem. Czystym i zupełnym piekłem.

Louis powinien domyślić się, że dla ktoś, kto nigdy wcześniej nie widział lotniska czy zabudowań, czy samochodów, czy sklepów, czy pieprzonego wszystkiego, z czym on sam się wychowywał, to miejsce będzie fascynujące.

Na początku pojechali taksówką na lotnisko w Kinszasie, przy czym Harry nie mógł usiedzieć w środku spokojnie.

Wywiesił się przez okno i machał rękami, a kierowca nie mógł już tego znieść. Zatrzymywał się kilka razy, by go upomnieć i był już niezwykle blisko wykopania ich wszystkich na zewnątrz, ale zaoferowali mu mnóstwo pieniędzy za kontynuowanie jazdy, więc tak zrobił. Jednak nie był zbyt zadowolony z tego powodu.

Potem, kiedy dojechali na lotnisko, Harry wyskoczył z taksówki od razu, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, a Louis był zmuszony do pobiegnięcia za nim. Właściwie nie był najbardziej wysportowanym człowiekiem, a Harry był bardzo umięśniony, więc na całe szczęście Harry minął coś, co uznał za intrygujące i musiał się zatrzymać, by mu się przyjrzeć. To było lustro i Louis szybko zauważył, że Harry je kochał. Zorientował się od razu, gdy dotarli do obozu poprzedniego wieczoru i, kiedy nakładał sobie na twarz maseczkę, Harry ukradł mu lusterko. Nie chciał go oddać, a kiedy Louis próbował mu je odebrać, dziki człowiek wspiął się na wysokie drzewo i został tam ze zwierciadłem przez co najmniej dobrą godzinę.

To nie tak, że nie widział wcześniej swojego odbicia. Na pewno patrzył w jezioro i widział tam siebie, więc co tak go zachwyciło?

Louis stał z Harrym przed lustrem na lotnisku, mając nadzieję, że reszta ekipy się pospieszy, ponieważ to miejsce było znane jako bardzo niebezpieczne, a on nie miał czym się obronić. Cóż, miał Harry'ego, ale nie bardzo wiedział, jak miałoby to wyglądać. Prawdopodobnie poradziłby sobie z tygrysem, ale czy potrafiłby powstrzymać kieszonkowca przed ukradnięciem ich portfeli? Byliby udupieni bez paszportów.

– O, kurwa! – wrzasnął Louis, a na moment Harry oderwał wzrok od swojego odbicia, by spojrzeć na niego z maleńką, zagubioną zmarszczką. – Ty nie masz pieprzonego paszportu!

To była chwila, kiedy pojawiła się reszta zespołu, z bagażami przymocowanymi do wózków i bezpiecznymi.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała go jego menadżerka z twarzą ściągniętą niepokojem.

– Jak do cholery mamy zabrać go z kraju! On nie ma żadnego ID!

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Ty po prostu zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę? – Jego oczy zwęziły się; wyglądała na tak okropnie zadowoloną z siebie. Jak się okazało, miała do tego pełne prawo. – Wykonałam parę telefonów i coś osiągnęłam. Mam list z konsulatu, żeby go wypuścić.

– Jak to załatwiłaś?

Jej uśmiech nieco się zmniejszył, ale nie zniknął.

– Musiałam obiecać pewnym ludziom parę rzeczy. Będziemy się o to martwić, kiedy wrócimy, okej? Na razie po prostu zabierzmy go do samolotu.

Louis otworzył usta, by zapytać ją o szczegóły umowy, jaką zawarła, ale kamerzysta wepchnął się między nich, mamrocząc coś o czasie i o tym, jak niewiele go mieli.

– Musimy jeszcze przejść przez odprawę! – przypomniał im, co sprawiło, że Louis nieco spoważniał.

Złapał dłoń Harry'ego i pociągnął go śladem reszty ekipy.

Przeszli przez to stosunkowo łatwo, musieli tylko nieco poczekać, by ochrona graniczna mogła wykonać parę telefonów na temat listu Harry'ego, a potem zatrzymać się znów, kiedy Harry zauważył automat i został zahipnotyzowany przez małe, błyszczące puszki coli i jasne paczki chipsów. Louis nie potrafił nawet wyobrazić sobie, co musiało się dziać w jego głowie.

Nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie w poczekalni, ciągle wstając, by śledzić każdego, kto ich mijał, próbując nawiązać konwersację, używając słów pieprzyć, Harry i ooo, więc Louis postanowił zabrać go na krótki spacer. Na lotnisku nie było dużo do oglądania, tylko kilka wózków z kawą i ogołoconych sklepów z pamiątkami, dlatego Louis znalazł kolejne lustro i pozwolił Harry'emu zabawić nim samego siebie. Przyglądał się, próbując ustalić, co tak bardzo zafascynowało Harry'ego i wpadł na pewien pomysł. Harry zwracał specjalną uwagę na swoją twarz, szyję i obojczyki, które wystawały z luki w jego kraciastej koszuli, która powstała dlatego, że odmówił zapięcia jej do końca.

Harry dotykał je, potem ich odbicia, a potem wydawał z siebie swoje małe, małpie odgłosy.

– O co chodzi, Harry? – zapytał Louis, a Harry spojrzał na niego i zaszczebiotał po swojemu trochę więcej. – Nie mówię po małpiemu, wiesz o tym.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, po czym wydął usta w jego stronę i dotknął obojczyków Louisa. Dotknął też swoich własnych i powiedział:

– Ludzki.

To było jedyne słowo, jakie zapamiętał, prócz dobrze, pieprzyć i ich imion. Louis próbował nauczyć go kilku poprzedniej nocy, jak tak i nie, ale mężczyzna tak naprawdę tego nie załapał. Mógł je powiedzieć, jasne, ale nie wiedział, jak ich używać.

– Jesteśmy ludźmi, tak – przytaknął Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej, nim ponownie popatrzył na swoje odbicie.

– Ludzki – powiedział, wskazując na swój nos. – Ludzki – powtórzył i dotknął palcem swoich ust. Potem delikatnie owinął ręką swoją szyję i wymamrotał: – Ludzki.

Nadeszła kolej Louisa na zmarszczenie brwi. Wtedy to zaskoczyło.

– Goryle nie mają ich jak ty, huh? Jak my?

– Jak my – powtórzył, mimo że Louis nie mógł być do końca pewny, czy zrozumiał.

– To na to patrzyłeś przez cały ten czas? To, w czym różnisz się od nich, ale jesteś identyczny jak ja? – spytał Louis, lecz Harry po prostu nadal wpatrywał się w siebie, palcami przebiegając po obojczykach. – To musi być kurewsko dziwne – wymamrotał pod nosem i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Wszystko jest dla ciebie tak nowe, nawet ty sam.

Zostali tam dopóki nie został wywołany ich lot i Louis musiał naprawdę bardzo się postarać, by oderwać Harry'ego od jego odbicia.

Na szczęście niewiele osób leciało z Kongo do Francji, więc mogli zarezerwować siedzenia z daleka od większości pozostałych pasażerów. Najbliżsi znajdowali się kilka rzędów przed nimi, matka z trójką małych dzieci, a Louis miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry ich nie rozdrażni, ponieważ nie było dla niego gorszego dźwięku niż płacz dziecka.

Harry siedział spokojnie w swoim fotelu, radośnie oglądając stewardów i stewardessy, poruszających się między siedzeniami, by wszystko uporządkować. Za każdym razem, kiedy intercom budził się do życia z ping, Harry piszczał z zachwytem i popiskiwał, obojętnie co mówił pilot. Co oznaczało, że Louis nie mógł niczego zrozumieć, ale nie obchodziło go to; Harry sprawiał, że chciało mu się śmiać.

Światła na pasach bezpieczeństwa rozbłysły. Louis zapiął swój oraz Harry'ego, a potem stewardessy ustawiły się, by rozpocząć pogadankę o zasadach bezpieczeństwa.

W tym czasie samolot ruszył, a Harry ze zdziwieniem patrzył, jak poruszali się po pasie startowym. Zapukał w okno, sfrustrowany, że nie może go otworzyć, zyskując przy tym rozbawione spojrzenie stewarda, który znajdował się najbliżej nich.

Wreszcie skończyli i obsługa wróciła na swoje siedzenia, a samolot zaczął zwiększać prędkość. Wszystko zaczęło się trząść, a piski Harry'ego stały się bardziej szaleńcze, zanim nie zaczął mamrotać:

– Lou. Pieprzyć, Lou, pieprzyć – a Louis roześmiałby się, gdyby Harry nie wyglądał na tak przerażonego.

Kiedy samolot oderwał się od ziemi i rozległo się dudnienie, sytuacja zmieniła się na gorsze.

Na początku Harry ścisnął nadgarstek Louisa tak mocno, że chłopak miał wrażenie, że zatrzymał jego krążenie. Tak prawdopodobnie było; jego ręka szybko zaczęła czerwienieć.

– Au, kurwa! Harry, wszystko w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny, okej? Po prostu siedź spokojne.

– Lou Lou Lou – powtarzał Harry jak mantrę, z oczami otwartymi szeroko, maniakalnie. Puścił Louisa i próbował wstać, ale pas nie pozwolił mu za bardzo się oddalić. Zaczął ciągnąć go, szarpiąc metalową klamrę i próbując się uwolnić. – Lou Lou? – zapytał, wyglądając na tak przestraszonego, że Louis poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.

– Jest dobrze. Harry Louisa, tak? Nie naraziłbym cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Z Harrym wszystko dobrze. Bezpieczny.

Oczy Harry'ego zaczęły wilgotnieć. Wpatrywał się w Louisa z takim poczuciem zdrady, że miastowy chłopak sam trochę chciał się rozpłakać. Bardziej z frustracji, mimo wszystko, ponieważ dlaczego Harry nie mógł po prostu dostrzec, że byli bezpieczni? Jak miał mu wyjaśnić, że właśnie tak powinno to wyglądać?

Wtedy Harry zaczął piszczeć, co sprawiło, że dzieci za nimi się rozpłakały.

– Co jest z nim nie tak? – wrzasnął ktoś.

– Odpieprz się – odkrzyknął Louis, po czym ścisnął dłonie Harry'ego. – Wszystko z nami okej. Po prostu… spójrz. – Postukał w okno, a głowa Harry'ego odwróciła się w tamtą stronę.

Przycisnął twarz do szyby i niespodziewanie się zrelaksował.

– Ooo – powiedział, wpatrując się w ziemię, która stawała się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza.

Louis poczuł, że uścisk na jego dłoniach zniknął, kiedy Harry się uspokoił. Patrzył, jak fascynacja dzikiego człowieka zaczyna się powiększać. Miał ten spokojny wyraz twarzy, malutki uśmiech, czający się w kącikach jego ust, więc nie było to żadną niespodzianką, że serce Louisa wyskoczyło mu z piersi, gdy Harry nagle wrzasnął jak orzeł.

– Caw! – zawołał i wszyscy w samolocie schylili się, jakby nad ich głowami przelatywał ptak. To było aż tak realistyczne. Wtedy Harry roześmiał się i spojrzał na Louisa z oczami błyszczącymi ze zdumienia.

Louis niepewnie odpowiedział uśmiechem, nieco obawiając się, że Harry był w trakcie załamania psychicznego, dopóki dziki człowiek nie zaczął stukać w szybę palcem.

– Lou – powiedział z ekscytacją, nawet mimo tego, że wszystkim, co mógł zobaczyć na zewnątrz, były chmury. – Lou!

– Taaak?

Wtedy znów zakrakał, powodując więcej krzyków ze strony pozostałych pasażerów.

– Uspokój go, Louis! Przez niego wywalą nas z samolotu! – krzyknął z tyłu kamerzysta, a od reszty ekipy dobiegło kilka aprobujących pomruków.

– Caw! Caw! – wołał Harry, tym razem machając ramionami.

– Oh! – powiedział Louis, unosząc brwi, bo przecież to oczywiste. – Lecimy! – Za nimi rozległ się chichot, dziecięcy chichot i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że sam się uśmiechnął. – Lecimy jak ptaki! Racja!

Wyglądało na to, że to zmieniło uczucia Harry'ego co do lotów samolotem, ponieważ od tej pory był zupełnie odprężony. Zamiast wrzeszczeć, skakać i krzyczeć, śmiał się i uśmiechał, okazjonalnie głośno wołając caw.

To znaczyło, że Louis mógł się zrelaksować i wreszcie ruszyć się z krawędzi swojego siedzenia. Dzieci za nimi przestały krzyczeć i śmiały się razem z Harrym albo z niego, kiedy wydawał z siebie swoje ptasie dźwięki. I wszystko wróciło do normy.

Nawet jeśli nie było idealnie, ponieważ obsługa lotu unikała ich jak ognia. Ponad dziesięciu pasażerów wciąż narzekało na hałasy Harry'ego i uciszało go za każdym razem, a kiedy światła przy pasach zgasły, kilkoro ludzi wstało ze swoich siedzeń, by obejrzeć dziwnego człowieka, który wydawał zwierzęce odgłosy.

To był najdłuższy siedmiogodzinny lot w całym życiu Louisa.

Ale, co zabawne, Louis uznał jedną godzinę podróży z Paryża do Heathrow za znacznie trudniejszą.

Harry tym razem się uspokoił i nie wariował podczas startu. Jeśli już, był nim podekscytowany. Kiwał się w swoim siedzeniu, gdy stewardesi opowiadali o bezpieczeństwie, a kiedy samolot ruszył na pas startowy, przycisnął twarz do okna.

W przeciwieństwie do lotu z Afryki do Paryża, ten był kompletnie pełen. Co oznaczało, że Louis siedział obok Harry'ego i nieznajomej, i nie musiał zastanawiać się, co z pewnością powiedziałaby kobieta, kiedy Harry rozpocząłby swoje ptasie nawoływania.

Ale Harry tak naprawdę tym razem tego nie robił. Po prostu wyglądał przez okno z uśmiechem, co chwila ściskając dłoń Louisa, gdy stawał się zbyt podekscytowany. Louis doszedł do wniosku, że dobrze byłoby teraz skorzystać z toalety. Chciał zrobić to już wcześniej przez ostatnie kilka godzin, ale nigdy nie było momentu, w którym czułby się w porządku, zostawiając dzikiego człowieka samego. Teraz Harry zdawał się być zadowolony, więc Louis nie widział problemu w zostawieniu go na kilka minut, by udać się do łazienki.

Kiedy wrócił i zobaczył kobietę, siedzącą na jego fotelu i chichoczącą, gdy Harry przeszukiwał jej włosy, Louis warknął.

– To moje siedzenie – burknął, a kobieta po prostu spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

– Lou! – zawołał Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Lou Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała kobieta, jej głos był słodki, a akcent francuski. – Mówił coś do mnie, a ja nie mogłam zrozumieć.

– On nie mówi po angielsku. Czy mogę odzyskać swoje miejsce, proszę? – spytał, nieco bardziej uprzejmie, ponieważ sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego Harry, jakby był przeszczęśliwy, mając go z powrotem, radykalnie poprawił jego humor.

Kobieta wstała i przesiadła się na swój fotel, ale nie przestała posyłać Harry'emu drobnych, tęsknych spojrzeń. Kiedy Harry dostrzegł jej wzrok, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

– Pieprzyć Harry Lou.

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy i zrobiła się jasnoróżowa.

– Słucham?

A Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Poprosił cię o pieprzenie go. I mnie też. To coś, co robimy.

– Ja - ja nie… – wyjąkała, czerwieniąc się tak bardzo, że Louisowi niemal było jej żal. Niemal.

– Więc jak? – spytał, poruszając brwiami.

– Nie. Dziękuję – wymamrotała, po czym wyciągnęła ze schowka przed sobą książkę i zaczęła czytać zamiast tego.

Louis wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy steward wepchnął swoją głowę obok kobiety.

– Czy mogę coś dla was zrobić? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Poproszę dwie wody.

Uśmiech mężczyzny nieco się zmniejszył, kiedy odwrócił się do swojego wózka i wyciągnął dwie butelki. Podał jedną Louisowi, a drugą Harry'emu, a kiedy Harry sięgnął po swoją, mężczyzna jej nie puścił.

– Co do tej… propozycji. Jestem za. – Potem mrugnął i uśmiechnął się do Louisa.

Który naprawdę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jeśli ludzie mieli zamiar po prostu wyrywać sobie Harry'ego w prawo, w lewo i na środek, może Louis powinien zwyczajnie zostać z nim w dżungli. Nie był zbyt dobry w dzieleniu się.

Za to Harry odpowiedział. Warknął i ciągnął butelkę mocniej, dopóki nie wyślizgnęła się z dłoni mężczyzny. Wtedy przycisnął ją do brody i powrócił do wyglądania przez okno.

Steward po prostu wpatrywał się w nich zszokowany, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Co za sposób, by kogoś odrzucić.

– Ja - uh, przepraszam? Będę - pójdę sobie – wyjąkał i podjął swoją drogę w dół rzędu.

Louis roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i gdacząc, a Harry przyglądał mu się z malutkim uśmiechem. Potem otoczył ustami szyjkę butelki i śmiech Louisa zamarł w jego gardle.

– Oh, kurwa. – To znów ten dziwny steward, stojący przy ich siedzenia i gapiący się. – Co ty na tylko mnie i ciebie, w takim razie? – zapytał Harry'ego, jego głos przeszedł w pisk. – Proszę?

Harry oderwał wargi od korka z pyknięciem i uśmiechnął się.

– Pieprzyć Harry! – zawołał, a z jego ust wypłynęła strużka śliny.

Co było cholernie obrzydliwe, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie sprośne. W każdym razie najwyraźniej nakręciło stewarda.

– Okej! – wyrzucił z siebie.

– Nie! Nie nie nie! – warknął Louis, nim mężczyzna wpadł na kolejny pomysł. – On jest na dole.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

– Oh.

– Tak. Ja jestem tym od pieprzenia i nie mam zamiaru pieprzyć ciebie, więc idź sobie.

– O mój Boże – jęknęła kobieta między nimi. – Proszę, po prostu się uciszcie.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Louis, a ponieważ steward nigdzie nie odszedł, wyszeptał: – Odpieprz się albo ta pani złoży skargę!

– Oh. Racja. Ja - pójdę – wymamrotał ten i z ostatnim, tęsknym spojrzeniem w stronę Harry'ego, odszedł pospiesznie ze swoim wózkiem, by prawdopodobnie zaczepić kogoś innego.

– Zboczeniec – burknął Louis, a kobieta obok niego prychnęła. To było zrozumiałe, naprawdę. Wyszedł na nieco strasznego, ale przynajmniej nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Kiedy spojrzał na Harry'ego, mężczyzna znów ssał swoją butelkę, a Louis jęknął.

– Ooo – mruknął on. Louis wyjął ją z jego ust, by ją otworzyć.

Harry wysiorbał trochę wody i wrócił do gapienia się w okno. Tylko że teraz to nie chmury były tym, co mógł zobaczyć, a budynki. Louis nie był tak szczęśliwy, widząc Londyn nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu.

__________

* Gra słowna. Hairy brzmi podobnie do Harry :)


	2. Rozdział 2: Louis z miasta

~~~~

Wcisnęli się przez drzwi mieszkania Louisa, Louis z trzema bagażami, a Harry tylko z ubraniami na plecach i pękiem bananów, które przynieśli z pobliskiego sklepu z owocami.

Louis przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie, wypatrując jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony, ale jeżeli jego myśli były wymalowane na jego twarzy, nie były zbyt czytelne.

Po prostu przeżuwał swojego trzeciego banana, oczami przebiegając po salonie Louisa, tak szybko, że na pewno nie mógł niczego zobaczyć.

– Ooo – powiedział, po czym podszedł do sofy i wskoczył na nią. – Lou?

– Tak, to wszystko jest moje. Chcesz zobaczyć twój pokój? Harry'ego?

– Harry'ego? – powtórzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Poklepał sofę i znów spojrzał w górę. – Harry Lou?

– Umm, myślę, że jest też twoja, tak. Dopóki nie znajdziesz własnego miejsca, tak. Nie, żebym nie chciał, żebyś tu został, bardzo bym chciał. Ale nie musisz, mimo wszystko. Na przykład jeśli...

– Harry Lou! – przerwał mu Harry z uśmiechem, a Louis się odprężył.

– Tak, okej. Uh - chodź za mną, oprowadzę cię. Czyli jakby pokażę ci resztę naszego domu – paplał, ponieważ teraz, kiedy zaczął, nie mógł już przestać. – To twój pokój, a to mój. I łazienka. Prawdopodobnie chciałbyś wziąć prysznic, tak? Zabiłbym za jeden.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wstał z sofy, rozpraszając uwagę Louisa, czego ten potrzebował, by przestać gadać. Potem powiedział:

– Pokój Harry Lou. Tak.

– Nie, mamy oddzielne pokoje! Dojdź do mnie, pokażę ci twój.

– Dojdź – powtórzył Harry z kiwnięciem głowy.

– To znaczy idź za mną. Jak... – Wtedy Louis ruszył do tyłu, machając ręką. – Dojdź do mnie. Chodź ze mną. Tak?

Harry znów przytaknął i faktycznie zaczął za nim iść.

– Mówisz już coraz lepiej. Zastanawiam się, czemu – wymamrotał sam do siebie, ale nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by o tym myśleć, ponieważ znajdowali się już w sypialni dla gości, gdzie miał spać Harry. Weszli do środka, a Louis położył dłoń na plecach Harry'ego, by szybciej go wprowadzić. – Pokój Harry'ego. Harry'ego – powiedział powoli, a Harry skinął głową.

– Pokój Harry'ego.

– Tak!

– Pokój Harry Lou.

– Nie! Pokój Lou – mój pokój – jest tam.

– Dojdź – rzekł Harry, kiedy Louis pomachał, a potem ruszył tuż za nim.

Louis otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni, a Harry wszedł do środka. Kiedy wyglądało na to, że obejrzał już wszystko, Louis stwierdził:

– W moim rzecz jasna jest więcej przedmiotów, ponieważ w nim mieszkam. Muszę dać ci kilka rzeczy, jak ubrania i inne takie, ale na razie możesz po prostu używać moich.

– Pokój Harry Lou?

Louis westchnął.

– Nie, pokój Lou. – Potem ruszył z powrotem w dół korytarza, z Harrym depczącym mu po piętach, do drugiej sypialni. – Pokój Harry'ego. Łóżko Harry'ego, gdzie śpi Harry. – Louis wrócił do swojej własnej sypialni. – Sypialnia Louisa i łóżko Louisa, gdzie śpi Louis. Łazienka Louisa jest tuż za tymi drzwiami. – Wyszedł i wszedł do pokoju dla gości, otwierając jedne z drzwi, by pokazać Harry'emu niewielką toaletę. – Łazienka Harry'ego. A propos. – Otworzył drzwi prysznicowe i odkręcił wodę. Harry pisnął, podekscytowany i wsunął wodę pod strumień. – To jest prysznic. Trochę jak wodospad, tak? Gdzie piliśmy? Tylko że używasz go, by się umyć. Używając tego – Louis podniósł butelkę żelu pod prysznic i pomachał nią, po czym drugą dłonią chwycił małe buteleczki szamponu i odżywki, które ukradł kiedyś z pokoju hotelowego. – Tym myjesz włosy.

Harry nawet nie spojrzał. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od prysznica i wciąż wkładał i wyjmował swoją rękę z ciepłej wody z malutkimi ooo.

– Będę musiał to zaprezentować, prawda? – westchnął pod nosem Louis. – Harry?

To przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

– Lou – przytaknął.

– Chcesz wejść do wody? Wejść? – Udał wchodzenie pod prysznic, Harry złapał wskazówkę. Skinął głową i był już gotowy wspiąć się do środka, kiedy Louis złapał go za ramię. – Musisz zdjąć ubrania.

To Harry zrozumiał. Ubranie go było trudne, a jeszcze trudniejsze było przekonanie go, by pozostał ubranym, więc Louis powtarzał słowa ubrania i zdjąć jakieś milion razy.

Teraz, kiedy Louis dawał Harry'emu pozwolenie na rozebranie się, ten nie mógłby zdjąć swoich ubrań szybciej. Jego spodnie znalazły się na kostkach, a koszula na podłodze jeszcze nim Louis zdążył dodać chociaż słowo.

Nie było to niczym, czego Louis wcześniej by nie widział, ale nagość Harry'ego wciąż sprawiała, że się rumienił. Odchrząknął i powiedział:

– Umm, Harry? Wejdź do wody, tak?

Harry zamrugał kilka razy w jego stronę, a kiedy miastowy chłopak włożył dłoń pod strumień wody, starając się dodać mu otuchy, Harry przytaknął i wszedł pod natrysk.

Woda, spływająca ze skóry Harry'ego, była obrzydliwie brązowa i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przeszły go ciarki. Prawdopodobnie z nim było tak samo źle. Nie mył się od kilku dni, jeśli kąpiel pod wodospadem w dżungli się nie liczyła. W jego opinii, zdecydowanie się nie liczyła.

Harry zamruczał szczęśliwie pod ciepłą wodą i chichotał co chwila, ukazując swój dołeczek. Louis próbował odwrócić swoją uwagę, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego i wyciskając na nią nieco żelu.

– Wcierasz to. W ten sposób – Louis udał, że się myje, a Harry zaczął go naśladować. Louis starał się nie patrzeć na sposób, w jaki ręce Harry'ego wcierały mydło w jego mokrą, opaloną skórę, ale było to niewyobrażalnie trudne. Jego skóra wyglądała na tak miękką, ale brzuch i ramiona na bardzo twarde, a on wiedział, że właśnie takie były, przez to, jakie wydawały się być w dżungli, gdzie przestrzeń osobista tak naprawdę nie istniała. Gdzie Harry przerzucał sobie Louisa przez ramię, a Louis wskakiwał na jego plecy.

Louis przełknął głośno i oderwał oczy od dłoni Harry'ego na tyle długo, by ponownie dostrzec szampon. Leżał wraz z odżywką na posadzce, a Louis zastanawiał się, kiedy właściwie je upuścił. Prawdopodobnie wyślizgnęły mu się z rąk, kiedy się gapił. Odchrząknął.

– Harry?

Wspomniany wysunął głowę spod wody na wystarczająco długo, by parę razy mrugnąć do Louisa z kroplami kapiącymi z jego rzęs.

– To idzie na twoje włosy.

Tym razem, po tym, jak Louis pokazał mu to i wycisnął nieco szamponu na dłoń Harry'ego, mężczyzna tylko zmarszczył brwi.

– Twoje włosy – powtórzy Louis i udał mycie ich jeszcze raz.

Harry położył dłoń z szamponem na czubku swojej głowy i zamrugał jeszcze kilka razy.

– Kurwa – jęknął Louis, bo wiedział, co to oznacza. Nalał trochę szamponu na własną dłoń i rozmydlił go w rękach, po czym powoli zbliżył go głowy Harry'ego. – W ten sposób – wychrypiał i zaczął wcierać mydło w jego włosy. Czuł, jakby miał między palcami nierówny, splątany bałagan, ale to nie sprawiło, że nakręcał się mniej. Louisowi chciało się płakać. To była dla niego tortura. Szarpanie za włosy było po prostu jedną z tych rzeczy, które sprawiały, że był twardy w mniej niż sekundę, więc to było niewyobrażalnie trudne, by nie pociągnąć kosmyków Harry'ego, kiedy mógł zrobić to tak łatwo. – Widzisz? – spytał Louis, a Harry wydał z siebie długie, głośne i niskie ooo. Brzmiało to niebezpiecznie podobnie do mruczenia.

Louis prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Szczególnie, że hałas dodatkowo przyprawił Harry'ego o krzyk.

– To tylko - oh, pieprzyć to. Zostań tu, zaraz wracam – chrząknął Louis, ponieważ nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć mu, co to było i co oznaczało.

Podszedł do domofonu i wcisnął przycisk.

– Tak? – odezwał się do niego.

– To my! Otwórz! – zatrzeszczał przez głośnik głos Zayna.

– W porządku – mruknął Louis i wpuścił ich. Minęło ledwie kilka chwil, nim zaczęli pukać do drzwi.

Zayn wszedł pierwszy, prosto w ramiona Louisa, by go przytulić, potem nadeszli Niall i Liam. Oni byli tu tylko kilka razy, ale Zayn praktycznie tu mieszkał.

– Więc, jak było w dżungli? Złapałeś jakieś choróbsko? Spotkałeś węża? – zaśmiał się Zayn, ale dźwięk został nagle uwięziony w jego gardle.

Louis nie musiał nawet się odwracać, by wiedzieć, co tak przyciągnęło uwagę trójki jego przyjaciół.

– Lou dojdź na Harry – powiedział dziki człowiek i Louis mógłby umrzeć.

– Jasny gwint – wykrztusił Niall. – My... zostawimy cię?

To był moment, kiedy Louis się roześmiał. Tym niemal maniakalnym śmiechem, którego używał w takich sytuacjach jak ta; tak surrealistycznych, niedorzecznych i żenujących, że z całą pewnością nie było na nie właściwej odpowiedzi.

– Co do kurwy, Louis? – spytał Zayn z uśmiechem przełamującym się na pół na jego twarzy. – Kto to jest? I co ma na włosach?

– To szampon. Myliśmy je – mruknął Louis, po czym powiedział: – Jeden moment. Po prostu - poczekajcie tutaj.

Wepchnął Harry'ego z powrotem pod prysznic, ignorując jego małe, dociekliwe ooo, ponieważ chciał to dokończyć zanim jego przyjaciele przyjdą węszyć. Wsadził głowę Harry'ego do wody, by spłukać szampon, po czym szybko nałożył nieco odżywki i wyciągnął go spod prysznica.

Chwycił gościnny szlafrok, który wisiał za drzwiami i owinął nim Harry'ego. Teraz, kiedy był ubrany bardziej odpowiednio, Louis doszedł do wniosku, że to teraz albo nigdy, by jego dziki człowiek poznał jego przyjaciół.

Nieco go to osłabiało, ale ukrył się za Harrym, kiedy wracali do salonu, gdzie czekali przyjaciele. Po prostu nie chciał widzieć ich twarzy, ponieważ dokładnie wiedział, co na nich zobaczy. Zayn będzie się uśmiechał, Niall będzie czerwony z pełnego zażenowania śmiechu, a Liam będzie po prostu zaintrygowany.

– Harry dojdź na Lou – było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powiedział Harry po opuszczeniu korytarza, a Louis jęknął zza niego.

– Myślałem, że było na odwrót – zaśmiał się Zayn.

– On nie mówi po angielsku, okej? To nie to, co ma na myśli!

– Masz zamiar się za nim ukrywać czy co? – spytał Niall, a Louis znał go na tyle dobrze, by wychwycić w jego głosie uśmiech. Niall nigdy nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć.

Więc niechętnie popchnął Harry'ego w stronę sofy, żeby móc porozmawiać ze swoimi kumplami. Wystarczyło, że Zayn uniósł brew, by wylał się z niego potok słów.

– Znalazłem go w dżungli.

– Co masz na myśli? Był twoim przewodnikiem czy coś w tym stylu? – zapytał Liam.

Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– I pojechał za tobą z Afryki? Masz magicznego kutasa czy coś?

– Niall, po prostu przestań. I, uh - dosłownie znalazłem go w dżungli. Jak, on tam żył. Z gorylami.

Wszyscy po prostu zamrugali, po czym Niall wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Daj spokój, co się naprawdę wydarzyło?

– Właśnie to – wzruszył ramionami Louis.

– Serio? Nie nabijasz się z nas? – spytał Zayn. – Bo wiem, jak wyglądasz, kiedy kłamiesz i nie wyglądasz tak teraz, ale to jest tak kurewsko niedorzeczne.

– Wiem. Przeżyłem to i sam ledwie w to wierzę, ale mam tu człowieka z dżungli, siedzącego na mojej sofie, który nie umie mówić po angielsku, nie licząc kilku słów, których go nauczyłem, nieprawdaż?

– Lou pieprzyć Harry – odezwał się z sofy Harry.

Niall uśmiechnął się.

– I ty nauczyłeś go tych słów, tak?

– Nie spałeś z nim, prawda? Powinno się najpierw zbadać, czy nie ma pasożytów albo czegoś takiego – rzekł Liam i Louis miał ochotę go uderzyć.

– Oczywiście, że nie, do kurwy! Niczego nie robiliśmy! On jeszcze dwa dni temu myślał, że jest gorylem!

– W porządku, uspokój się – powiedział Zayn, wciąż mając na twarzy swój głupi uśmieszek. – Nie możesz winić nas za takie przypuszczenia. Jest gorący jak cholera i umięśniony jak koń. W twoim typie.

– Prawdopodobnie jest hetero, okej! Plus jestem przekonany, że myśli o mnie jako o swoim nowym tacie czy coś w tym stylu.

– Nazywał cię tatusiem? – zaśmiał się Niall, a Louis naprawdę zaczynał być zmęczony jego żartami.

– Oh, do kurwy! Pomyśl o tym! Z tego, co wiem, on nigdy nie widział drugiego człowieka, więc seks jest prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myśli! To, że wy macie obsesję na punkcie pieprzenia, nie znaczy, że on też!

– Totalnie próbowałeś, kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłeś, co nie? – spytał Niall, tak jakby Louis przed chwilą właśnie na niego nie nakrzyczał.

Miał znów zacząć krzyczeć, lecz zamiast tego zaczerwienił się, bo Niall znał go zbyt dobrze.

– Zrobiłeś to? – zapytał Zayn, a jego uśmieszek poszerzył się. – Oh, kurwa, Louis, to jest zbyt dobre. Co zrobił?

Louis potarł kark, zerkając na Harry'ego. Który obserwował ich wszystkich uważnie, siedząc na samej krawędzi sofy, jakby był gotów poderwać się do góry, gdyby Louis stał się bardziej zdenerwowany. Więc Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszeptał:

– Próbowałem go pocałować, a on odskoczył.

– Co? – spytał Liam i Louis spojrzał na niego.

– Pocałowałem go, a on się przestraszył. Widzicie? Seks to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej myśli. Jest bardziej zainteresowany tym, czemu nosi się ubrania albo czym są meble.

– O, cholera – rzekł Liam z odpowiednią ilością zdumienia. Przynajmniej on załapał. – Wiesz, jak się tam znalazł?

– Nie mógł mi powiedzieć, prawda? Ale pokazał mi swój domek na drzewie, gdzie dorastał. Była tam kołyska, o której powiedział, że należała do niego, w każdym razie. Było też trochę książek i innego gówna, które zabrałem, ale tak naprawdę jeszcze ich nie przejrzałem. Miałem zamiar zrobić to w samolocie, ale byłem nieco zajęty.

– Więc to jak prawdziwa tajemnica, co nie? To będzie ubaw.

– To nie będzie ubaw, Niall, to będzie niezwykle trudne! Ludzkie dziecko porzucone w dżungli, by radziło sobie same, a my mamy wyżej wspomnianego człowieka na sofie Louisa! – warknął Liam, co zaskoczyło wszystkich. – Gdzie w ogóle mamy zacząć?

Niespodziewanie skądś zaczęła dobiegać muzyka, po czym rozległ się krzyk, a potem huk.

Oczy wszystkich skierowały się ku Harry'emu, który stał przed telewizorem, leżącym w kawałkach na podłodze, a w jego ręku znajdował się pilot.

– Nie wyłączyłeś swoich urządzeń elektrycznych zanim wyjechałeś? – zapytał Liam, jego głos był podenerwowany, a Louis chciał go udusić. W tym momencie był o wiele bardziej skoncentrowany na swoim telewizorze. I pozostałych rzeczach, które, jak właśnie sobie uświadomił, były w wielkim zagrożeniu zniszczeniem. Może przyprowadzanie do domu dzikiego człowieka nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

– Pieprzony... – Louis zakrył oczy dłonią i spróbował uspokoić oddech. Czuł, że nadchodzi jeden z jego niesławnych napadów złości, a to zdecydowanie nie było coś, czego chciał by Harry był świadkiem.

– Lou? – usłyszał ze strony Harry'ego. Zanim odpowiedział, wziął jeszcze trzy głębokie oddechy.

– Tak, Haz?

– Haz?

– Harry. Przepraszam.

– Haz lubić Haz – powiedział Harry, Louis uśmiechnął się. Kolejny wyraz dodany do listy słownictwa Harry'ego; nigdy wcześniej go nie wypowiadał.

– Okej, niech będzie Haz. Teraz, co miałeś zamiar powiedzieć?

– Haz lubić Lou.

– Lou też lubi Haza. O to chodziło?

Harry wydał z siebie ooo, po czym wskazał na bałagan na podłodze.

– Lou?

– To był mój telewizor.

– Kurwa, Zayn, powiedziałeś, że będziemy mogli obejrzeć tu mecz! – jęknął Niall, a Louis spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z uniesioną brwią.

– Daj spokój, Louis, zawsze oglądamy tu mecze. Jesteś jedynym z nas z telewizorem HD – wyjąkał Zayn, a nawet zrobił swoją minę szczeniaczka; wydął dolną wargę i mrugał powoli oczami, przez co jego rzęsy trzepotały naprzeciw policzkom. Louis może i nie chciał pieprzyć swojego kumpla, ale wciąż nie mógł mu się oprzeć, kiedy wyglądał tak ładnie.

Louis westchnął i spojrzał na potłuczony telewizor, leżący na ziemi, po czym wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

– Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, co nie? Jest rozrzucony po całym pokoju!

– Możemy pójść i kupić nowy! Miałeś ten przez ile, trzy miesiące? Teraz do kupienia musi być już nawet lepszy!

– Niall – jęknął Zayn, ponieważ wiedział, jak zabawny był Louis w kwestii swoich pieniędzy, nawet mimo tego, że miał ich mnóstwo i Louis kochał go za to. Nie dorastał z możliwością wyrzucania pieniędzy w błoto, więc wciąż trzymał je blisko swojej piersi. To nie tak, że mógł zajmować się modelingiem przez wieczność. – On nie ma zamiaru najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjść i kupić telewizora, żebyśmy mogli obejrzeć mecz, ty cioto!

– Dlaczego nie? W końcu będziesz musiał jakiś kupić, nie? To równie dobrze może być teraz.

– Nie spałem od trzech dni, Niall! Nie myłem się, czuję się jak gówno i mam dzikiego człowieka, siedzącego na mojej sofie! Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myślę, jest kupowanie nowego telewizora!

– To była tylko sugestia – wymamrotał Niall. – Musisz kupić Chłopcu z Dżungli ubrania i tym podobne, prawda?

To sprawiło, że Louis się zamyślił, bo Harry był dobre kilka cali wyższy, jego nogi były niewyobrażalnie długie, a ramiona mocno za szerokie dla którejkolwiek z koszulek Louisa.

– Cholera.

– Więc chodźmy na zakupy! Byle szybko, bo mecz zacznie się za kilka godzin.

– Czy Harry da sobie z tym radę? – zapytał Liam, patrząc na chłopaka z namysłem. Harry siedział zgarbiony, oglądając szczątki telewizora, jego gołe palce znajdowały się ledwie cale od potłuczonego szkła. – Jest trochę jak duże dziecko, nieprawdaż? Odkrywa świat? Może nie być bezpieczny.

Louis przytaknął w momencie, w którym Harry wyciągnął stopę, by przycisnąć ją do stłuczonego ekranu.

– Kurwa! Harry!

Oczy Harry'ego szybko się przesunęły, a on nieśmiało przygryzł wargę.

– Lou? Pieprzyć.

– Przyznaję rację Liamowi. Może powinienem z nim zostać. – Louis wepchnął dłoń do tylnej kieszeni i wyciągnął swój portfel. – Weźcie moją kartę kredytową... – Twarz Nialla rozjaśniła się i Louis popatrzył na niego. – Zayn, ty rządzisz. Nie szalejcie z telewizorem czy ubraniami Harry'ego. Kupcie mu coś podstawowego, jak trochę spodni, bluz czy czegoś w tym stylu. Nic dziwacznego.

Zayn wziął kartę ze skinieniem, po czym zlustrował Harry'ego wzrokiem.

– Masz gdzieś centymetr krawiecki, tak? Z czasów, kiedy miałeś obsesję na punkcie powiększenia swoich ramion?

Niall parsknął, a Louis zerknął na niego, bo to przecież miała być tajemnica. Mruknął w odpowiedzi tak i ruszył do łazienki, by przeszukać swoje szuflady. Znalazł go na samym dnie drugiej z nich.

Gdy Louis powrócił do salonu, Harry stał przed Zaynem z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami. Następnie zdjął z siebie ubranie, a Louis odchrząknął.

Zayn z uniesionymi brwiami spojrzał w stronę drzwi, w których stał, na co on zaczerwienił się.

– Muszę zmierzyć jego biodra. I jego klatkę piersiową i takie tam, żeby wiedzieć, jaki rozmiar nosi?

Louis potrząsnął głową, Niall roześmiał się, a Harry po prostu się uśmiechnął, ponieważ najwyraźniej działo się coś śmiesznego, a on chciał być tego częścią.

– Będziesz tego potrzebował – powiedział Louis, ściskając taśmę.

Zayn wziął ją od niego, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego. Który tylko mrugał, mały uśmieszek wciąż widniał na jego twarzy. Zayn odchrząknął, po czym owinął taśmą jego biodra i odczytał numer.

Liam zapisał go w telefonie, tak jak pozostałe liczby, które krzyknął do niego Zayn. Takie jak obwód jego piersi, obwód talii czy długość stopy.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że kupujecie mu tylko kilka koszulek i spodni, tak? – prychnął Louis, kiedy Zayn klęczał na ziemi przed Harrym, z twarzą ledwie cale od jego penisa, kiedy mierzył długość jego nóg.

– Nie chcę zawalić – wymamrotał Zayn z niesamowicie jasnoczerwoną twarzą. – Nawet nie jestem gejem, przestań stresować.

– Ale jesteś... – i wtedy wydarzyło się coś niezwykle niezręcznego. Harry zaczął robić się twardy.

Zayn upadł na tyłek, kiedy to się stało, a Niall śmiał się tak mocno, że zgiął się w pół z rękami na kolanach.

– Niczego nie zrobiłem! – przysiągł Zayn i teraz nawet Liam się śmiał.

Harry po prostu mrugał na swoją erekcję, marszcząc brwi.

Wszyscy otrzeźwieli dość szybko, gdy Harry wyciągnął dłoń, by jej dotknąć.

– Haz! Nie! Nie rób tego, to – niegrzeczne! – zapiszczał Louis, biegnąc w stronę Harry'ego i chwytając jego nadgarstek nim ten mógł otoczyć się ręką.

– Zgaduję, że teraz masz pewność, że lubi chłopców – zaśmiał się Niall. – I że jest ekshibicjonistą.

– Myślicie, że on kiedykolwiek się zaspokajał? – zastanowił się głośno Liam, a Zayn odwrócił się do niego z uniesioną brwią. – Nie jak – nie mówię, że powinniśmy o tym myśleć! To po prostu, wiecie, on prawdopodobnie nie wie, po co to jest!

– Małpy też uprawiają seks, Liam – powiedział Louis, unosząc brwi, jakby nie zastanawiał się nad dokładnie tą samą rzeczą.

– Tak, dla rozmnażania się! Jestem pewny, że Harry nie czuł potrzeby zaspokojenia się z małpami!

– Tak sądzę – wymamrotał Louis i poczuł, jak nadgarstki Harry'ego kurczą się w jego dłoniach. Zapomniał, że je trzymał.

Zerknął w dół, by zobaczyć, że problem Harry'ego zniknął i rozluźnił uścisk na jego ramionach.

– Więc mamy już wszystko, tak? Możemy iść? – spytał Niall, rzecz jasna chcąc wrócić na czas, by obejrzeć mecz. Louis nie miał nawet pojęcia, kto miał grać.

– Taa, idziemy już – mruknął Zayn, unikając wzroku Harry'ego.

Jednak Harry uśmiechnął się, a gdy Zayn wstał, Harry przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku.

– Zen Harry'ego – wymamrotał, a Louis zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to, Harry deklarujący przynależność kogoś, kto nie był nim.

– Ruszajcie. Potrzebuję prysznica – burknął Louis. Zayn posłał mu wszechwiedzące spojrzenie. Doświadczył już zaborczości Louisa osobiście, gdy Liam i Niall dołączyli do ich maleńkiego duetu. Louis traktował ich chłodno przez całe tygodnie, nim Zayn ustawił go do pionu.

– W porządku. Do zobaczenia niedługo – powiedział Liam z niezręcznym uśmiechem, zawsze pierwszy do przerwania napięcia.

Kiedy wszyscy jego kumple wreszcie opuścili jego mieszkanie, Louis opadł na sofę z westchnieniem. Harry zrobił to samo, po czym przytulił się do niego.

– Lou Harry'ego – wymamrotał szczęśliwie.

– Mówisz to wszystkich chłopakom – mruknął Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Lou? – spytał i szturchnął jego wargi.

Louis odepchnął jego palce i wstał.

– Dojdź do mnie.

– Harry dojdź na Lou! – zaszczebiotał Harry i Louis wypuścił mały uśmiech.

– Mam zamiar wziąć prysznic. Zaczekasz tutaj, tak? W swojej sypialni?

– Tak – powtórzył Harry, po czym usiadł na swoim łóżku, gdy tak polecił mu Louis. – Lou dojdź na Harry?

– Nie, nie dochodzę – kurwa, miałem na myśli podążanie – nie idę za tobą. Ty zostajesz. Załapałeś?

– Tak – powiedział znów Harry.

Kiedy Louis uznał, że Harry zdecydowanie zrozumiał przekaz, ruszył do swojej sypialni i zamknął drzwi. Nie zablokował ich, tak samo jak drzwi do łazienki, ale tak naprawdę nie musiał. Gdyby Harry wszedł do środka, mógł zwyczajnie odesłać go z powrotem.

Louis rozebrał się, szczęśliwy, że może pozbyć się ubrań, które miał na sobie przez cały, długi lot. Były lepkie, śmierdzące i obrzydliwe, a jego skóra poczuła się lepiej, kiedy tylko się od nich uwolniła.

Włączył prysznic i natrysk i zaczekał, aż cała łazienka stanie się gorąca i parna, nim wszedł do środka.

Tym, co Louis kochał w swoim mieszkaniu najbardziej, był jego prysznic. Idealna ilość ciśnienia i małe dysze, które wytryskiwały wodę ze ścian wokół niego i przed nim, tak, że praktycznie niczego nie musiał robić. Musiał tylko stać tam i cieszyć się ciepłą wodą, kiedy spływała po jego ciele.

Louis miał zamknięte oczy, czoło naprzeciw ściany, by woda obmywała jego kark i plecy, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi do łazienki się otwierają.

Harry zaskrzeczał, otworzył drzwi prysznicowe i wszedł do środka z radosnym uśmiechem i swoimi najszczęśliwszymi małpimi odgłosami.

– Nie! Harry! Potrzebuję prysznica w samotności, okej? – jęknął Louis i spróbował skoncentrować się na czymś, co nie było mokrą klatką piersiową, twarzą lub włosami Harry'ego. Skupił się na jego dłoniach. Jego niesamowicie wielkich dłoniach.

Harry jedynie pisnął na niego i powiedział:

– Lou Harry'ego – nim chwycił odżywkę.

– Nie! To idzie ostatnie – rzekł Lou, wyrywając mu butelkę z rąk. – Po prostu, wynoś się!

Harry wciąż się uśmiechał. Wziął kolejną butelkę z półki.

– Lou?

– Tak, to jest szampon. Proszę, po prostu wyjdź. Chcę wziąć mój własny prysznic.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, po czym wymamrotał:

– Lou Harry'ego?

– Tak, jestem twoim Lou – westchnął on i poczuł, jak jego powściągliwość wali się kawałek po kawałku. Harry po prostu wyglądał tak dobrze ze swoją mokrą skórą, wykrzywionymi ustami, umięśnionymi ramionami i ogromnymi dłońmi, które łatwo mogłyby przycisnąć Louisa do pokrytej płytkami ściany. – Możesz... możesz mnie umyć, jeśli chcesz – wychrypiał, a Harry tylko przechylił głowę. Więc Louis chwycił butelkę z żelem pod prysznic i wycisnął nieco na swoją dłoń, a potem na dłoń Harry'ego. – Pamiętasz?

I Louis zaczął wmasowywać go w swoją skórę okrężnymi ruchami, pieniąc go ładnie. Te rzeczy były znacznie droższe niż śmieci pod prysznicem Harry'ego i pachniały jak dzikie jagody zamiast podejrzanego kokosa.

Harry skopiował jego ruchy, krążąc dłońmi po swojej własnej skórze i zużywając żel, nim dotknął ramienia Louisa.

– Lou – uśmiechnął się i zaczął niedelikatnie wcierać żel w jego skórę. Louis musiał przytrzymać się ściany, Harry mył go tak szorstko i, co irytujące, to go nakręcało. Louis miał małą słabość do bycia dotykanym przez mężczyzn.

– Kurwa. Zwolnij, Harry, stój! – wyjęczał i Harry usłuchał. Co nie było dokładnie tym, czego chciał Louis, ale tak musiało być, ponieważ Louis nie chciał dostać erekcji i mieć Harry'ego, ściskającego ją, kiedy jeszcze nawet nie wiedział, co powinien z nią zrobić. To mogłoby skończyć się tragicznie. Nim Harry mógł dostać się do szamponu, Louis miał go w swoich dłoniach i wcierał go we włosy. Harry oglądał to z grymasem, lecz nie zrobił nic, by pomóc. Potem nałożył odżywkę, spłukał i zakręcił wodę.

Harry uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, jakby wiedział, że zrobił coś niegrzecznego, i wyszedł spod prysznica przed Louisem. Co oznaczało, że Louis miał idealny widok na jego idealny tyłek, kiedy wychodził z łazienki.

Louis westchnął i ruszył za nim, jednak wcześniej chwytając dwa ręczniki. Owinął się jedynym, wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z łazienki, by zmierzyć się z nagim dzikusem, który prawdopodobnie wycierał się właśnie w jego poduszki.

Nie robił tego. W ogóle nie było go w sypialni Louisa, właściwie.

– Harry? – zawołał Louis, wsuwając głowę do pokoju Harry'ego, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że on też jest pusty.

– Lou! – odkrzyknął Harry i to brzmiało, jakby znajdował się w salonie, więc Louis skierował się tam.

Po to, by ujrzeć Harry'ego, przyciśniętego do ogromnego okna, machając do czegoś dłonią.

– Oh, do kurwy nędzy, Harry! – wrzasnął Louis i otoczył Harry'ego wolnym ręcznikiem.

Harry wydął wargi, lecz przytrzymał jedną dłonią ręcznik na wysokości swoich bioder, drugą znów machając.

– Na co tak patrzysz, co? – mruknął Louis i podążył za spojrzeniem Harry'ego na ulicę. Gdzie duża grupa dziewcząt w szkolnych mundurkach wpadała w histerię, machając, wskazując palcami i śmiejąc się we własne dłonie. – Oh, kurwa...

Louis odciągnął Harry'ego od okna, dziękując wszystkimi rodzajom bóstw za to, że żadna z dziewczyn nie wyglądała na szczególnie młodą. Posadził Harry'ego na sofie i spróbował przywrócić uśmiech dzikiego człowieka.

– Harry – powiedział, uprzejmy, lecz stanowczy.

– Lou.

– To – wskazał dłonią ciało Harry'ego – nazywane jest nagością. Brak ubrań oznacza nagość. Nie możesz być tutaj nagi. Musisz zawsze nosić ubrania. Łapiesz?

– Nie nagi – przytaknął. – Ubrania.

– Dokładnie!

– Ubrania Harry'ego?

– Uh, Zayn kupi ci trochę. Jak na razie mam coś, co mógłbyś włożyć.

Harry podążył za Louisem do jego sypialni i przyglądał mu się, kiedy przedzierał się przez szuflady w swojej garderobie. Był pewny, że miał kilka par spodni, które były na niego za długie, a także nieco koszulek o rozmiar lub dwa większych od niego.

Zajęło mu to sporo kopania, ale w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, by zobaczyć, że Harry już nie stał w drzwiach garderoby.

Louis jęknął, ale musiał zrobić tylko kilka kroków, żeby znaleźć dzikiego człowieka.

Harry leżał zwinięty w łóżku, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi i ramionami owiniętymi wokół nich, a głową ułożoną na poduszce.

– Harry? – zapytał Louis łagodnie, dotykając jego ramienia. – Chcesz spać w swoim nowym łóżku?

Harry jęknął, chwycił nadgarstek Louisa i pociągnął go w dół, do łóżka wraz z nim. Rękami i nogami otoczył Louisa, który wił się w ciasnym uścisku. Wciąż był nagi i nieco mokry, a ręcznik, owinięty wokół jego talii, zaczął się ześlizgiwać.

– Harry, położę się w gościnnym, okej?

– Lou? – pisnął Harry, kiedy miastowy chłopak zszedł z łóżka. – Lou, dojdź na Harry!

– Nie, Harry, nie mogę zostać tu z tobą. Potrzebujemy dobrego snu, a nie będziemy mieć go razem.

– Lou! – krzyknął Harry i zaczął skomleć. – Lou, dojdź na Harry! – błagał i Louis nie sądził, by mógł mu odmówić. Harry prawdopodobnie był przyzwyczajony do tulenia się ze swoimi małpimi przyjaciółmi w nocy, by utrzymać ciepło; być może nigdy wcześniej nie spał sam.

– W porządku, niech będzie. Muszę tylko założyć ubrania.

– Ubrania Harry'ego?

– Tak, ty zakładasz to. – Louis rzucił spodnie i koszulkę Harry'emu i wszedł do garderoby, by znaleźć coś, co sam mógłby założyć do łóżka. Nie było jeszcze nawet drugiej po południu, ale Louis zaczynał czuć zawroty głowy ze zmęczenia. Dlatego założył bawełniany dół od piżamy i starą, szarą koszulkę, po czym wrócił do swojego pokoju, by ujrzeć Harry'ego.

Który wciąż był nagi, po prostu leżąc na kołdrze z dołem ubrania w jednej dłoni, a górą w drugiej.

– Kurwa, zapomniałem, przepraszam – jęknął Louis, po czym pośpieszył do niego, by pomóc mu się ubrać.

Kiedy obaj byli w pełni odziani, Louis podniósł kołdrę i wtoczył się pod nią, a Harry zrobił to samo. Tak szybko, jak Louis się ułożył, Harry owinął dookoła niego swoje kończyny, położył głowę na jego piersi i zamknął oczy. Nie minęła więcej niż minuta, nim zasnął.

Louis przez sekundę mu zazdrościł, ponieważ on sam nigdy w życiu nie zasnął tak szybko. Dużo myślał przed pójściem spać, nie z wyboru, ale po prostu dlatego, że jego mózg nie lubił się zatrzymywać, a on miał tak wiele do przemyślenia. Jak na przykład to, co zrobić z Harrym i jak mężczyzna ma zmienić swoje życie. To było jak posiadanie zwierzątka, ale zamiast jedynie karmienia, kąpania i układania go do snu, Louis musiał go wychować. Nauczyć, jak zachowywać się przy innych, czym były maniery i co było nielegalne lub zagrażające życiu. Wziął na siebie ogromną odpowiedzialność i właśnie zaczynał to sobie uświadamiać.

Ponieważ Harry był uroczy w dżungli, a Louis nie chciał przegapić bezczelnych uśmieszków i czarujących ooo, więc myślał, że to będzie okej, by po prostu zabrać mężczyznę ze sobą. Nawet nie myślał o tym, co będzie musiał poświęcić, jak czas, by go uczyć, czy miejsce i pieniądze, by go ubrać. Cholera, Harry nie znajdował się tutaj dłużej niż 5 minut i już zniszczył drogi telewizor i oślepił grupę dziewczynek.

Wtedy Harry prychnął prosto w klatkę piersiową Louisa, a kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół, śpiący chłopak się uśmiechał. Wyglądał tak delikatnie, a Louis poczuł nagłą potrzebę płaczu, ponieważ na moment zapomniał o tym, że Harry był właśnie taki; był niewinny i dziecinny i został porzucony, by radzić sobie samodzielnie w miejscu, w którym rządziła natura.

Kiedy uśmiech Harry'ego niespodziewanie zniknął, a jego dłonie mocno ścisnęły koszulkę Louisa, chłopak z miasta przesunął się niżej i przycisnął usta do czoła Harry'ego. Owinął ramiona wokół talii Harry'ego i przyglądał się, jak uśmiech chłopca znów pojawia się na jego twarzy.

– Lou Harry'ego – wymamrotał dziki człowiek w jego pierś, a Louis zamknął oczy i zasnął, mając na twarzy swój własny, mały uśmiech.

\---

Louis obudził się przez dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i jęknął, bo nie spał więcej niż dwie godziny. Wiedział jednak, że to Zayn i, że, jeśli ich nie wpuści ze swoim nowym telewizorem, wezmą go do siebie i podłączą, a Louis prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odzyskałby go z powrotem.

Więc wpuścił swoich kumpli, zostawiając Harry'ego wciąż zawiniętego w kołdrze, i patrzył jak ich trójka próbuje dowiedzieć się, jak działa całkiem nowy telewizor Louisa.

– Tutaj – burknął Zayn, kiedy wepchnął kilka toreb w ręce Louisa. – Twoja karta powinna być w tej z Burtona. – Po czym odwrócił swoją uwagę do Nialla i Liama, którzy ostrożnie wyjmowali płaski ekran z pudełka.

– Wracam do spania. Macie to, tak?

– Tsa – zawołał Niall, twarz czerwona z wysiłku. – Gdzie Harry?

– On też śpi. To były wielkie dni.

– W porząsiu – pokiwał głową Niall.

– W tej od Sainsbury jest mleko, może chcesz to najpierw odłożyć - dodał Liam.

– Oh. – Louis spojrzał w dół na torby w swoich dłoniach i zauważył jedną jasnopomarańczową. Nawet nie pomyślał o zakupach. – Okej, tak, dzięki.

Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Zażyj trochę snu, zamkniemy, kiedy wyjdziemy.

– Tak, dobra, dzięki.

Louis zostawił swoich kumpli z tym i zasnął tak szybko jak jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

—-

Drugi raz obudził się przez krzyki. Kiedy Louis zorientował się, że Harry’ego nie było obok niego, wyskoczył prosto z łóżka i pobiegł do miejsca skąd dochodziły głosy.

– Bierz to – wrzasnął Niall, potrząsając pięścią.

Harry zrobił to samo ze swoją, po czym Niall wyciągnął dłoń, a Harry ją uderzył. Uśmiechał się tak szeroko jakby był całkowicie wniebowzięty.

– Oh, cześć Louis! Harry właśnie do nas dołączył, aby pooglądać – rzucił Liam przez ramię.

– Tak, jest niezłym zawadiaką! Kocha te małpie odgłosy, co nie? – dodał Niall, a Louis przytaknął powoli.

To jakby właśnie wszedł na karnawał.

Tam wszędzie były paczki chipsów i puste butelki po piwie obok tych prawie pełnych. Niall w jakimś momencie ściągnął koszulkę, zaś Harry rozebrał się aż do gaci.

– Je też chciał ściągnąć, ale go powstrzymaliśmy – powiedział Zayn i Louis oderwał wzrok od ledwo co zakrytego tyłka, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciela. – Obudziliśmy cię?

– Tsa, ktoś krzyczał – chrząknął Louis, po czym usiadł na kanapie między Liamem i Harrym, wciskając Zayna do samego kąta.

– To był Harry – odpowiedział pomocnie Liam. – Niall sprawił, że trochę zbyt rozentuzjazmował się grą. Uderzał swoją klatkę piersiową pięściami i w ogóle, to było całkiem zabawne.

– Chcesz żebyśmy przestali? – zapytał Niall.

Louis popatrzył na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się szeroko, włosy obsypały jego twarz, a on naprawdę nie chciał mu tego odbierać. Harry wyglądał jakby przeżywał najlepszy czas w swoim życiu.

– Nie, powinienem chyba coś zjeść tak czy inaczej. Zamówimy na wynos?

– Tak, jest gdzieś blisko indyjskia restauracja? – zapytał Niall w momencie, kiedy Liam wymamrotał “Pizza”, a Zayn powiedział coś o tajskim jedzeniu.

– Zgadzam się z Zaynem. Jest tu naprawdę miła tajska restauracja w pobliżu i maja darmową dostawę.

– Więc to! – zaszczebiotał Niall, a Harry przybił mu żółwika. Co rozbawiło Nialla, a Harry do niego dołączył.

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem jak wszedł do kuchni. Przeszukał swoje szuflady, zanim nie znalazł tej z ulotkami w środku, a następnie przeglądną je aż znalazł,tę której szukał.

Nie wyszedł ponownie na korytarz, nim nie złożył zamówienia, mówiąc, że zapłaci kartą, kiedy przybędzie jedzenie, co przypomniało mu o torbach, które wciąż były wśród zakupów.

Wyciągną te z ubraniami na stół i wyciągał z nich wszystko po kolei.

Zayn się spisał.

Kupił kilka par czarnych dżinsów, trochę koszulek i parę dresów oraz te podstawowe rzeczy jak bokserki i skarpetki i wyglądało na to, że nie wydał także za dużo pieniędzy. Jedyną rzeczą z jaką zaszalał były czarne, skórzane botki. ale tak to wszystkie ciuchy były ze sklepów takich jak Burton lub TopMen czy Urban Oufitters zamiast prosto od projektantów.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zawołał Zayn z kanapy, a Louis spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

– Tak, spisałeś się.

– Zapomniałeś o czymś – powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko i wskazując na torbę, która była położona obok frontowych drzwi.

Louis spojrzał z ukosa na podejrzanie uśmiechających się przyjaciół, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na zwykłą, białą torbę, leżącą na podłodze.

Bardzo duża jego część chciała wyrzucić torbę bez patrzenia do środka, bo znając jego kumpli, byłoby tam nowiutkie dildo i bananowy lubrykant, ale ciekawość wygrała.

To nie było takie złe jak się spodziewał, ale, kiedy opróżnił torbę, wciąż wydał z siebie jęk.

– Małpi kostium? Naprawdę?

Liam zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

– To onesie! Pomyśleliśmy, że to pomogłoby Harry'emu poczuć się bardziej jak w domu.

– Liam tak myślał. Ja myślałem, że to byłoby cholernie odjechane. No dalej, załóż to! - zabłagał Niall, a Louis chciał go zabić. – Może pomóc ci w zostaniu wypieprzonym przez twojego małpiego ch-

– Niall – zakaszlał Zayn, ale sam też się uśmiechał.

Krew Louis się gotowała i mógł poczuć jak jego twarz czerwienieje, co oznaczało jedna rzecz: furia nadchodziła.

Zayn oczywiście też to zobaczył, bo podskoczył i krzyknął:

– Paragon jest tutaj! To był tylko żart!

– Ooo – zawołał Harry, po czym wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca, aby zabrać kostium z dłoni Louisa.

– On to lubi, widzisz! – zarechotał Niall, co przelało czarę.

Louis doskoczył do niego, tylko po to, by zostać szarpniętym w tył przez rękę Zayna na jego koszulce.

– Ty cipiasta pizdo! – warknął Louis.

Co tylko znowu poniosło Nialla.

– Te cipiaste pizdy! O kurwa, Louis jesteś taki czerwony.

– Ooo - zapłakał Harry. – Lou! Lou!

To sprawiło, że Louis obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego przytulającego ciasno onesie. Uśmiechał się tak pięknie, że Louis pozwolił sobie na przestawienie się z wrzenia na łagodne gotowanie. Potem Harry podetknął mu onesie i powiedział:

– Dojdź.

To sprawiło, że Louis przeszedł z gniewnego czerwonego do zawstydzonego różowego.

– Może później – wymamrotał pod nosem i zanim Niall mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek wkurzającego zadzwonił domofon.

– Uratowany przez dzwonek – westchnął Liam, a Louis zabrał swoja kartę z zakupowej torby i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Na szczęście wtedy rozpoczęła się druga połowa meczu, odwracając uwagę wszystkich, dzięki czemu Louis mógł w spokoju serwować kolację.

Położył trochę wszystkiego na każdym talerzu, po czym zawołał Zayna, by ten pomógł mu je zanieść.

– Harry, chodź za mną.

Pokiwał głowa i powiedział:

– Dojdź na Lou.

Louis poprowadził go do stolika za kanapą, kładąc ich kolacje na krzesłach obok siebie, bo domyślił się, że bardziej nie prawdopodobnie będzie musiał karmić dzikiego chłopaka, który chyba nigdy w życiu nie używał widelca.

Ale Harry był chętny do nauki. Obserwował Louisa podnoszącego swoje sztućce, po czym zrobił to samo.

– Ustaw swoje ręce trochę niżej - poinstruował Louis, a kiedy Harry tylko przekrzywił głowę, pchnął jego palce trochę w dół. – Teraz, patrz.

Louis czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy ktoś tak uważnie obserwował jak je. Oczy Harry'ego podążyły za widelcem jak nabija kawałek kurczaka i utyka to w buzi Louisa, po czym zebrał trochę makaronu i też go tam upchnął.

Harry powtórzył po nim i wyglądało to uroczo. Owinął całą swoją dłoń wzdłuż widelca, więc był on prawie cały w jego pięści, i próbował nabrać nim trochę jedzenia. Makaron zwisał z jego ust jednak wciąż próbował zmieścić do nich kurczaka. Mamrotał jak przeżuwał, oczywiście ciesząc się smakiem, a Louis zaśmiał się.

Ale wyszło trochę beznadziejnie, kiedy Harry spróbował się zaśmiać wraz z nim. Cała zawartość jego buzi wyleciała, gdy odchylił głowę do tyłu, przeżuty kurczak i makaron spadły z powrotem na talerz.

To nie było takie urocze, kiedy Harry podniósł je palcami i wsadził z powrotem do ust.

– Zgaduje, że będę musiał nauczyć cię manier przy stole – wymamrotał do siebie Louis zanim nabrał na widelec pełno jedzenia.

Nie żeby jego znajomi byli lepsi; Niall krzyczał na telewizor z makaronem zwisającym z podbródka, a Zayn używał palców do jedzenia mięsa.

Tak długo jak nic nie lądowało na jego kanapie, Louis za bardzo się tym nie przejmował.

– Lubi to? – zawołał Liam przez ramię.

– Je wszystko, więc powiedziałbym, że lubi to bardzo – odparł Louis.

– Nic zbyt ostrego?

– Nie sądzę.

– On prawdopodobnie jadał owoce i warzywa przez całe swoje życie, jego kubki smakowe muszą nieźle wariować – rozważył na głos Liam.

Co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się trochę źle. Naprawdę to o tym nie pomyślał. Harry najpewniej potrzebował czegoś zwykłego lub chociaż naturalnego.

– Mógłby się przez to rozchorować? – zapytał Louis.

– Może. Choć jego system odpornościowy może być silniejszy niż nasz. Chyba wcześniej jadał robaki i inne.

– Chyba – wymamrotał Louis i wrócił do oglądania Harry'ego.

Który przestał jeść i wyglądał trochę blado.

– Oh cholera.

– Pieprzyć – zgodził się Harry, a Louis pociągnął go za ramię i zawlókł do kuchennego zlewu.

Harry zwymiotował do niego, a Louis trzymał jego włosy z daleka od jego twarz i rysował palcem uspokajające kółka na jego plecach, dopóki nie skończył.

– Zgaduję, że od teraz będziemy jeść organicznie.

—–

Lousi miał przez resztę tygodnia wolne od pracy i spędził je całkowicie z Harry’m.

Uczył go słów i jak siebie ubierać; jak poprawnie używać sztućców, myć zęby i słać łóżko.

Louis zaopatrywał się w świeże owoce i warzywa, i gotował zdrowsze posiłki każdej nocy, zamiast zamawiać na wynos.

Chociaż Harry wciąż odmawiał samotnie spać czy wziąć prysznic, nieważne ile razy Louis go o to błagał.

A on błagał i błagał, bo nie obciągnął sobie od przynajmniej tygodnia, nie przed wycieczka do dżungli, i potrzebował jednego.

Doszło do momentu, w którym wszystkim o czym mógł myśleć był seks; wszystko go podniecało.

Harry się uśmiechał, a Louis jęczał. Harry mówił, a Louis mruczał. Harry owijał swoje usta wokół czterech bananów dziennie, za każdym razem Louis musiał regulować siebie w spodniach.

Więc mienie nagiego Harry'ego pod prysznicem z wodą spływającą po jego szyi i plecach, i udach było trudne. Bycie mokrym i nagim obok Harry'ego było ciężkie. Mienie Harry'ego bezwstydnie wgapiającego się jak Louis się mył było męczące, a kiedy Louis stawał się twardy i Harry oooo‘ował przejęty i sięgał po jego kutasa, to było niemożliwe.

Po czym były noce, gdy Louis wpychał Harry'ego do jego łóżka i mówił mu, żeby został, zanim szedł do własnego pokoju.

Układał się pod kołdrą, wyłączał lampkę na stoliku nocnym, a nie minutę później Harry popychał otwarte drzwi do sypialni i czołgał się do łóżka, słodko chiczocząc, gdy zwijał się przy Louisie.

Louis zawsze spał lepiej z Harrym przyciśniętym do niego, ale zapadanie w sen było trochę trudne.

Czwartej nocy po wycieczce z dżungli, Louis wspiął się na łóżko z Harrym, zamiast iść do własnego.

Harry pokochał to, uśmiechając się szeroko i owijając swoje duże ramiona wokół Louisa, dopóki szatyn mógł ledwo oddychać, co utrudniło ucieczkę, kiedy Harry był mocno uśpiony. Poczuł się przez to winny, podnosząc ramiona Harry'ego z jego talii i ostrożnie wychodząc z kołdry, ale jeśli nie obciągnie sobie szybko, to eksploduje.

Tak szybko jak jego głowa opadła na jego własną poduszkę, wyciągnął swojego penisa z bokserek i szybko go masując, kręcąc i pompując mocno.

To był jedyny rodzaj prawdziwej techniki jaką mógł zrobić, to okazjonalne skręcenie nadgarstkiem, bo był zbyt zapracowany i zdesperowany, aby sprawić, że to zostanie. Chciał dojść szybko i mocno, więc pompował swojego penisa jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi i przyśpieszył ruchy.

Zacisnął zęby, kiedy usłyszał chichot Harry'ego, nakazując sobie już dojść, bo nie był w stanie przestać, zanim tego nie zrobił.

I zrobił, dokładnie kiedy Harry wystawił głowę zza drzwi.

Louis doszedł z rykiem, zęby zaciśnięte i głowa odrzucona do tyłu, tak że jego szczęka była na widoku, a wszystkim o czym mógł myśleć był Harry ssący jego skórę, kiedy osiągnął szczyt uniesienia.

Ale po tym opadł i zorientował się, ze Harry wspinał się po łóżku z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wszytko dobrze! – pisnął Louis i schował się z powrotem zanim Harry zdążył zauważyć.

– Lou zniknąć – powiedział z grymasem, po czym przytulił się dobrze do Louisa. - Harry smutny.

– Przepraszam, Harry, po prostu potrzebowałem pobyć sam.

– Sam?

– Jak tylko ze sobą. Tylko Louis, nie Harry.

Grymas Harry'ego się powiększył, następnie dał Louisowi pstryczka w nos i przytulił się do niego.

– Zły – charknął i zamknął oczy.

Louis próbował ustabilizować oddech i stłumić przechodząca przez niego adrenalinę przez bycie nieomal złapanym, ale Harry wiercił się i wzmocnił uścisk na talii Louisa.

– Lou? – powiedział sennie.

– Tak, Haz?

– Harry Lou?

– Tak.

– Lou Harry'ego?

– Tak.

Harry zamruczał na to i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół torsu Louisa, jakby próbował go uspokoić. Tylko że było to przeciwne uspokajaniu, bo palce Harry'ego były milimetry od spermy na jego brzuchu.

Tuż zanim Louis mógł je przesunął, palce Harry'ego ją znalazły.

Nos Harry'ego zmarszczył się, a jego rzęsy zatrzepotały, ale nic nie powiedział. Po prostu kontynuował klepanie jego brzucha, rozcierając spermę po nim całym.

I to sprawiało, że Louis ponownie stawał się twardy.

Definitywnie pójdzie do piekła.

—-

Dzień po wpadce z obciąganiem Louis uświadomił sobie, że potrzebuje przerwy. Potrzebował trochę przestrzeni od Harry'ego, bo jego życie było niczym oprócz Harrym przez prawie tydzień.

Harry nie był szczęśliwy, kiedy Louis powiedział, że wychodzi.

Przylgnął do talii Louisa i ciągle mówił mu, żeby został i bolesne było powiedzenie mu nie, kiedy jego wargi drżały, a oczy niemożliwie się rozszerzały.

– Tylko na dwadzieścia minut, okej? Na spacer. Włączę telewizor, tak? Możesz oglądnąć mecz.

– Harry dojdź na Lou – zabłagał.

– To chodź, Harry, nie dojdź. Chodź!

– Harry dojdź na Lou! – warknął tym razem Harry, a Louis odepchnął jego ręce i wyszedł z mieszkania, zatrzaskując je i zamykając. Harry uderzał pięściami w drzwi, a Louis uciekł.

Zrobił błąd patrząc w tył, kiedy był na ulicy, na jego okno w salonie, gdzie stał Harry i obserwował go z załzawionymi oczami i dłońmi przyciśniętymi do szkła.

I Louis się złamał.

Pośpieszył na górę i wszedł z powrotem do swojego mieszkania, a Harry wskoczył na niego, zwalając go na wykładzinę i mocno przyciskając razem ich klatki piersiowe.

– Zły Lou! – skarcił Harry i ukrył twarz w szyi Louisa.

– Przepraszam – wychlipiał, bo Harry był właściwie całkiem ciężki.

Potem Harry zaczął go lizać.

– Harry – wrzasnął i odepchnął jego głowę. Ale Harry zaczął za to liżąc jego gardło, język szybki i lekki jak kotka. – Przestań! Zły Harry!

To sprawiło, że Harry przestał. Wydął wargi i zrzucił siebie z Louisa, siadając na tyłku, ramiona skrzyżowane. Tylko patrząc.

– Nie możesz lizać ludzi! To jedna z tych rzeczy jakiej ludzie nie robią, okej?

Harry pociągnął nosem, ale nic nie powiedział.

I Louis zaczął myśleć, że może będzie najlepiej wziąć Harry'ego z mieszkania. To nie mogło być dla niego dobre, spędzając czas tylko z Louisem i nikim innym. Poza okazjonalnymi wizytami kumpli Louisa, Harry nie miał jak zobaczyć czegokolwiek innego oprócz zachowania Louisa. Plus, bycie stłoczonym w Londyńskim mieszkanku po całym życiu mieszkania w obszernym lesie musiało zrobić z niego zmieszanego szaleńca. To był jedyny sposób w jaki Louis mógł wyjaśnić lizanie.

– Chcesz wyjść że mną? Iść tam z Louisem? – zapytał delikatnie,a Harry tylko znowu pociągnął nosem. – Jesteś na mnie zły?

Harry warknął i tupnął nogą.

– Mi możesz – powiedzieć, miał zamiar dodać, ale zorientował się, że Harry naprawdę nie potrafił. Nie wiedział jak wyjaśnić to jak się czuje w sposób, który Louis by zrozumiał. Nic dziwnego, że smutek Harry'ego przeradzał się w złość; był sfrustrowany. Jeśli nieuzyskiwanie odpowiedzi od dzikiego chłopaka było frustrujące dla Louisa, to musiało być sto razy gorsze, jeżeli Harry chciał się wytłumaczyć, ale dosłownie nie potrafił. Jedynym sposobem w jaki mogli się komunikować był język ciała, więc Louis rozpostarł swoje ramiona do uścisku.

A Harry pośpieszył do niego ponownie, zapadając się w Louisa i paplając w jego tors. Potem Harry go pocałował.

Przycisnął usta do szyi Louisa, później jego podbródka i wszędzie na policzkach, zanim dostał kącik jego ust.

– Harry? Wiesz co to jest?

– Harry Lou – powiedział zamiast tego Harry i pocałował go w usta.

To było tylko szybkie muśniecie i Harry powrócił do całowania go po całej twarzy zaraz po tym, ale to wciąż czuło, jakby świat Louisa właśnie się zakołysał. Odetchnął w głośniej irytacji, całe powietrze w jego płucach wyleciało nagle jak jakieś nadmiernie dramatyczne tchnienie ulgi. Lub może w końcu.

Louis nie mógł do końca zebrać razem myśli, kiedy był tu ciężki dziki chłopak przygwożdżający go do podłogi, całujący jego całą szyję i twarz, język okazjonalnie dotykający jak w kocich lizach, jakby zapominał się na chwilę.

– Harry? Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? – zapytał Louis, gdy jego oddech się unormował.

Skinął głową i wstał, i pociągnął ze sobą Louisa.

Louis przeszedł przez rutynę wkładania butów i skarpetek Harry'ego, po czym wsadził kapelusz na jego głowę i zabrał klucze od mieszkania.

Harry wybiegł przez drzwi zanim Louis mógł, jakby był przerażony byciem ponownie zamkniętym w środku, ale został, aby patrzeć jak Louis zamyka.

– Nie możesz ode mnie odejść, okej? Musisz za mną iść. Zostań z Lou.

Harry kiwnął i chwycił nadgarstek Louisa.

– Tak – powiedział Louis, po czym pociągnął ramie tak, że teraz Harry trzymał jego dłoń. – To robią ludzie, trzymają się za ręce, nie za nadgarstki.

Harry przechylił głowę, ale pozostał chwytając dłoń Louisa. Nie pozwolił jej puścić, nawet kiedy wyszli z budynku na chodnik. Jego oczy latały wokoło, próbując wszystko ogarnąć. Ludzi przechodzących obok nich, auta przyjeżdżające w oddali, sklepy otaczające ulicę; wszystko.

Przeszli obok sklepu z owocami, a Harry zabrał kiść bananów i Louis próbował odebrać mu je siłą, ale nie mógł. Więc pobiegł do środka, by zapłacić mężczyźnie.

Potem szli i szli, Harry mlaskał swoimi bananami jak ogarniał otoczenie. By zafascynowany psami na smyczach i dziećmi najbardziej, wypuszczając małe, rozentuzjazmowane piski i wskazując, kiedykolwiek zobaczył jedno.

Co dostarczało im śmiesznych spojrzeń, ale Louis nie miał nic przeciwko.

– Przepraszam – usłyszał Louis i obrócił się, żeby spotkać oczy nastoletniej dziewczyny. – Mogłabym zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie?

Louis przykleił na twarz swój sztuczny uśmiech i zapozował do zdjęcia, dłoń wciąż w tej Harry'ego, bo dziki chłopak odmówił puszczenia.

– On jest twoim chłopakiem? – zapytała dziewczyna, a Louis otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że to może być złe dla jego wizerunku. Nie przedyskutował tego jeszcze z menadżerem, a to było coś co musiał zrobić.

– Mamy specjalny związek – odpowiedział zamiast tego Louis i poczuł się przez to jak debil, ale to nie było tak ani nie, więc cokolwiek powiedział, mogło być zaprzeczone w prasie.

– Oh. – Dziewczyna skinęła głową. – Umm, mogłaby się przytulic? Mam kilka twoich reklam na moich szkolnych książkach i kilka plakatów i jak jestem wielką fanką – powiedziała dziewczyna, a Louis nie mógł temu odmówić. Więc skinął i dziewczyna odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Możesz zrobić zdjęcie?

On mrugnął do niej, po czym popatrzył na Louisa z grymasem.

– On nie - umm jest przeciwny technologii – powiedział Louis i skulił się w sobie, bo co do cholery. – Znaczy, jak Samsung. Nienawidzi ich, więc ich nie dotyka. Rygorystycznie tylko Apple. Uh - ja je zrobię.

Louis wyciągnął swoją dłoń z tej Harry'ego, by wziąć telefon, po czym położył druga rękę wokół jej talii.

Dłonie Harry'ego natychmiastowo znalazły jego biodra, owijając się wokół niego i odsuwając go.

– Wybacz – zaskamlał Louis jak dziewczyna sapnęła. – On jest- nietutejszy. To jak ludzie robią rzeczy w - umm jego kraju.

– Mogę iść, jeśli chcesz? – wymamrotała, a Louis potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, to w porządku. Po prostu spróbuję go nie uchwycić na zdjęciu.

– Okej. – Skinęła, posyłając Harry'emu małe, zmieszane spojrzenia, dopóki Louis nie powiedział jej, żeby uśmiechnęła się do zdjęcia.

Harry warknął, kiedy zabłysnął flesz, i Louis mógł poczuć jak dziewczyna podskakuje skąd była do niego przyciśnięta.

– Przepraszam! On jest terytorialny! – próbował wyjaśnić Louis, ale w tym momencie dziewczyna chciała tylko od nich odejść. Oddał jej telefon, a ona powiedziała ciche dziękuje zanim dała dyla.

Louis jęknął, bo co do cholery ona powie ludziom? Brzmiał szalenie, wiec nie był by zaskoczony, gdyby prasa zmyśliła, że wrócił z dżungli obłąkanym szaleńcem.

Nie żeby Louis był najpopularniejszym modelem na świecie. To tylko Londyńskie gazety były nim naprawdę zainteresowane, no i strony plotkarskie.

To dlatego, bo umawiał się z popularnym piłkarzem, kiedy miał 19 lat i dopiero zaczynał, a gazety oszalały z dzikimi spekulacjami, gdy się rozstali.

To było tylko trochę zabawy dla nich obu, a kiedy piłkarz zachciał czegoś poważnego, rozstali się. To tyle.

Ale gazety nie zaakceptowały 'jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi’ ogłoszonego publicznie i w zamian zaczęły mówić, że Louis zdradził chłopaka z jego najlepszym kumplem. Wyciągnęli to całkowicie ze swoich tyłków, ale to ssało i Louis musiał radzić sobie z reputacja łamacza serc.

To również znaczyło, że został popchnięty do światła reflektorów i nie był już kolejnym modelem, ale także celebrytą. Ludzi obchodziło to co robił i nie był tak sławny, że papsy śledziły go z jego domu, ale wciąż udawało mu się pokazywać w magazynach po dużym nocnym wyjściu wyglądając nieco gorzej, czy wspominając o nim przy młodych aktorach lub gwiazdach popu, lub innych modelach.

Chyba oszaleliby z wiadomościami o tym, że Louis mógłby umawiając się z dziwnym, warczącym, fanatykiem Apple. A kiedy przeciekłyby informacje o tym, że znaleźli Harry'ego w dżungli; mógł jedynie się wzdrygnąć. Taka historia pewnie obiegłaby świat.

Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa, gdy zaczęli ponownie iść, gderając w swoim małpim języku, przez co ten nie mógł go zrozumieć.

– Co to? – zapytał Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Lou Harry'ego! – wybełkotał i Louis westchnął.

– Dużą częścią bycia człowiekiem jest dzielenie się, okej? Ja będę musiał się tobą podzielić i ty będziesz musiał podzielić się mną. – Harry uniósł tylko brew, więc Louis kontynuował: – Louis nie jest tylko Harry'ego. Louis jest Zayna i Liama, i Nialla. I mojej menadżerki, pamiętasz ją? Jestem też jej. Jestem po trochu każdego w Anglii, właściwie.

– Nie – krzyknął Harry, tak głośno, że ludzie mijający ich, patrzyli się na nich. Tupnął nogą i skrzyżował ramiona jak dzidziuś, wpadający w furię. – Lou Harry'ego!

– Tak, ale nie tylko Lou Harry'ego? Widzisz to? – Louis wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wygooglował siebie. Kliknął na zdjęcia i przewinął przez nie, pokazując Harry'emu te z jego ostatnich pracy, gdzie pozował prawie nagi z kobietą, lub te z wyjść z pięknym chłopcem zwisającym mu przez ramię.

Harry ryknął i zabrał telefon i rzucił nim o beton, a Louis mógł tylko mrugnąć na bałagan na ziemi.

Potem głębokie warknięcie wydobyło się z jego gardła i Louis wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z tej Harry'ego i obrócił się i odszedł ze szturmem, bo nie chciał dłużej sobie z tym radzić.

Nie chciał uczyć kogoś jak być człowiekiem.

Nie chciał radzić sobie z wybuchami furii dorosłego mężczyzny.

Nie chciał być w czyimś posiadaniu i sam nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za kogoś innego.

– Lou! – Usłyszał krzyk z tyłu, ale wciąż szedł.

– Lou! – Tym razem głos był głośniejszy i prawdopodobnie bliższy.

Słyszał kroki i wiedział, że Harry za nim pośpieszał. To sprawiło, że poczuł się trochę lepiej, bo tak zły jak był, nie chciał zostawiać tutaj samego Harry'ego. Chciał, żeby Harry za nim podążał, ale ale po prostu nie chciał chłopca, trzymającego jego rękę czy nadgarstek jakby ten go posiadał.

– Lou – zabłagał Harry, głos łamiący się, jak wyciągnął dłoń, by chwycić koszulkę Louisa.

Nie szarpnął jej, tylko trzymał w swojej dłoni, kiedy szedł za Louisem do ich mieszkania.

A Louis poczuł się niesamowicie winny, bo Harry trzymał się go tak mocno, ponieważ nie chciał się zgubić. Był w nowym, głośnym i ruchliwym miejscu, a Louis był jedyną znajomą rzeczą w tym wszystkim. On po prostu nie chciał tego stracić.

Ale Louis wciąż był zły o telefon, więc chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i pociągnął go za sobą, nigdy nie spotykając jego oczu czy nie mówiąc słowa, bo prawdopodobnie powiedziałby coś czego by później żałował. Nawet, jeżeli Harry go nie rozumiał, Louis nie chciał mieć tego na sumieniu.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry i to sprawiło, że Louis na niego spojrzał. Harry nie powiedział tego wcześniej, a Louis go tego nie uczył. Musiał to podłapać i, co było bardziej niesamowite, wiedział co to znaczy. – Przepraszam Lou. Nie Harry'ego Lou. Wszystkich Louis. – Harry pokiwał do siebie, a Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Jestem twoim Lou. Po prostu nie tylko twoim Lou, okej?

Harry skinął i wyłamał swój własny uśmiech.

Zbyt łatwo było mu wybaczyć, frustrująco, bo on wciąż się uczył. Nie wiedział jak się zachowywać i nie rozumiał, i nie mógł wyjaśnić siebie, gdyż jego pierwszy język nie był nawet ludzki. Wszystko co miał to mowa ciała i to co Louis mu powiedział.

I to było przerażające, mieć nad kimś taki rodzaj kontroli; taką odpowiedzialność. To jakby przez noc Louis stał się rodzicem, tylko, że jego dziecko miało sześć stóp wysokości i już żyło życiem, jakiego nie znał Louis. Harry mógłby pewnie nauczyć Louisa tyle samo, ale to nie był jego świat, w którym się znajdowali.

Przetrwaniem w świecie Louisa nie było tylko przeżyciem.

Przetrwaniem było zakładanie związków i mienie aspiracji i znajdowanie sukcesów o życiu jakim naprawdę chciałeś żyć i w tak wielu sposobach to było trudniejsze.

Polowanie i znajdowanie schronienia i wody były umiejętnościami, których można było się nauczyć, ale jak Louis mógł nauczyć Harry'ego żyć na tym świecie, kiedy on sam był socjalizowany od narodzin. Tu było tyle zasad, które były świadome lub nie, a Harry musiał nauczyć się ich wszystkich.

Louis potrzebował tylko cierpliwości, bo Harry miał ciągle coś spieprzać.

Doszli do ich mieszkania w ciszy, ale wciąż dłoń w dłoń, i Louis niemal się zesrał, kiedy otworzył swoje drzwi, aby znaleźć swoja menadżerkę, siedzącą na kanapie.

Uniosła brwi na ich złączone dłonie i prosto powiedziała:

– Witaj Louis.

– Uh, cześć. Powiedziano mi, że do poniedziałku mam wolne.

– Masz, ale to było zanim zostałeś zauważony z nim. - Skinęła głową w stronę Harry’ego. – Ludzie chcą wiedzieć kim jest i nasi ludzie chcą im powiedzieć.

– To nie może poczekać do następnego tygodnia? Byliśmy widziani razem dosłownie kilka minut temu!

– Już o nim huczy. Nie wśród generalnej publiki, ale w wyszukiwarkach w całym kraju. Wszyscy walczą by go badać, a my będziemy musieli im pozwolić lub zostanie deportowany.

Brzuch Louisa zawirował.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że będziemy musieli im pozwolić? Pozwolić komu? Jakie rodzaje badań?

– Jeszcze nie wiem.

– Oni nie mogą po prostu - on jest człowiekiem! Ma swoje prawa! – pisnął, a Harry podskoczył.

Jego menadżerka jednak pozostała spokojna.

– Ma, ma wybór. Może współpracować z władzami i pójść, gdzie mu każą lub może zostać odesłany z powrotem do Afryki. Oni nie będą do szturchać i dźgać, Louis, to nie pięćdziesiąte. To będzie tylko obserwacyjne. Kilka testów na inteligencje, jakieś ćwiczenia. Nie będą go razić, jakby był myszą w labiryncie.

– Jak - kto będzie za niego odpowiadał? Jak on może podjąć taką decyzję? Jak możemy go choćby zapytać? On nie zrozumie!

– Zdobędę mu prawnika. Dobrego. Oni są psychologami, Louis – zapewniła go. – Z tego może wyjść tylko dobro. Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś dobrą osobą, by sobie z nim radzić? Nie mogłeś nawet utrzymać przy życiu rybki.

Louis wykrztusił szloch na to, bo dziesięć minut temu chciał pozbyć się tej odpowiedzialności, ale teraz, kiedy była wyrywana z jego rąk, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że odpuszcza.

– Ale - on jest mój. Ja go znalazłem!

– Co wymyślimy, okej? Pójdzie gdzieś w Londynie i może nawet będzie mógł zostać z tobą. Zatrzymasz swojego dzikiego chłopca.

Louis wiedział to, naprawdę, ale to nie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej, bo teraz Harry nie będzie już tylko jego. Harry będzie też własnością Londynu, tak jak on.

Louis będzie musiał się nim podzielić i jakkolwiek bardzo Louis powiedział Harry’emu, że to jest częścią życia, tak on naprawdę nie lubił się dzielić.


	3. Rozdział 3: Harry z miasta cz.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie i ewentualne braki ogonków przy literkach!
> 
> Miłego czytania xxx

To nie było ani trochę przyjemnie, chodzenie przez korytarze wydziału psychologii w Westminsterskim Uniwersytecie. Oni wszyscy rażąco się gapili; profesorowie, badacze i studenci obserwowali Harry’ego jak sępy. To wystawiało Louisa na krawędź, ale chłopak z dżungli niczego nie dostrzegał.

Tam było zbyt wiele innych rzeczy zabierających jego uwagę.

Pomimo faktu, że Louis zabrał go na jeszcze kilka wyjść do tego pierwszego, wszystko wciąż zadziwiało Harry’ego. Nawet głupie rzeczy, na które Louis nigdy nie spojrzał dwa razy, jak migotanie ulicznych lampek i dzieci na skuterach, i pan sprzedający kwiaty na stronie ulicy, napawały Harry’ego ekscytacją.

– Myślisz, że powinniśmy obciąć jego włosy? – menadżerka Louisa wymamrotała do niego pod nosem, na co miastowy chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego?

– To sprawiłoby, że wyglądałby trochę bardziej reprezentacyjnie, nie sądzisz? I czyściej. Nie tak dziko.

– Oni chcą go dzikiego, co nie? – odburknął Louis, wciąż pesymistyczny dla całej sprawy.

Miał cały weekend żeby do tego przywyknąć, racja, ale wciąż tego nie lubił.

Po tej rozmowie z jego menadżerką w jego mieszkaniu tych kilka dni temu, Louis zapytał Harry’ego:

– Chcesz wrócić do domu w dżungli?

A Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

– Dom.

Co sprawiło, ze Louis poczuł się trochę chory.

– Chcesz mnie opuścić?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zaskrzeczał:

– Lou Harry’ego!

– Jeśli wrócisz do dżungli, będziesz musiał opuścić Louisa. Koniec z Harrym i Lou.

To miało Harry’ego przytulającego go mocno i paplającego do włosów Louisa.

– Więc chcesz zostać z Lou czy wrócić do dżungli?

– Lou dojdź na dom.

– Nie mogę, Harry, ja nie należę do dżungli. Więc ja czy dżungla?

Harry przerwał na chwilę, a Louis wstrzymał oddech. To nie był nawet tydzień, ale Louis nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie za bardzo życia bez Harry’ego. Chłopak był zbyt ekscytujący i inny, i wszystkim czego szukał w drugiej osobie. Był słodki i boski, i nie wiedział nic o przeszłości Louisa. Model nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy poznał kogoś, komu mógł automatycznie zaufać, nie będący wykorzystywanym dla ich własnych motywów.

– Lou – powiedział Harry, przełamując lękliwy pociąg myśli Louisa.

A Louis uśmiechnął się przez moment, zanim powiedział:

– Jeśli chcesz zostać, będziesz musiał najpierw coś zrobić.

Harry przechylił głowę, a Louis kontynuował:

– Musisz rozmawiać z pewnymi ludźmi. Możesz to zrobić?

Harry mrugnął, po czym powiedział:

– Nie wiem – jak Louis nakazał mu mówić w sytuacjach, kiedy czuł się zmieszany lub nie był pewny jak odpowiedzieć.

– Musisz coś zrobić, żeby tutaj zostać albo będziesz musiał wrócić do domu. Ludzie cię odeślą. Takie są zasady – spróbował wyjaśnić tak prosto jak mógł, ale to było trudne. Jak mógłby wyjaśnić założenie prawa i polityki komuś, kto nigdy ich nie doświadczył? Prawda sytuacji była taka, że, jeżeli Harry nie zrobi tego co nakaże mu Anglia, wykopią go, tak był szantażowany, ale chłopak z dżungli nie zrozumiałby tego. Wszystkim co znał od zawsze była całkowita wolność.

– Może powinieneś mu pokazać - zasugerowała menadżerka, a Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Jak?

– Zabierz go jutro do kilku miejsc, zobacz, które najbardziej polubi. Może spodobają mu się testy.

– Jutro? Nie możemy mieć trochę więcej czasu?

– Ogłoszenie jest wypuszczone w następny czwartek, Louis, i do tego czasu chcemy mieć to uporządkowane. Chcemy wiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry i co robi, zanim wygłosimy informację publice. Dowiedzą się o Harrym, nie ważne czy im powiemy, czy nie, jestem pewna, więc my tylko chcemy mieć solidna historię przygotowaną na tę okazję. Musimy wiedzieć, ze Harry nie jest niebezpieczny, nim zaczniemy go reprezentować.

– Reprezentować go? Jak, chcecie go do modelingu?

– Nie, ale on będzie z tobą powiązany, a ty jesteś naszym modelem. Opiekujesz się nim, a on ufa tylko tobie, wiec ludzie będą chcieli wiedzieć o waszej dwójce. O związku modela z dzikim chłopakiem z dżungli. To niesamowita historia, musisz zauważyć. Ludzie będą wychodzić z siebie, aby dowiedzieć się więcej.

Louis popatrzył na Harry'ego, który teraz nudził się okropnie z rozmowa i przeniósł się na wgapianie się na okno. Nie myślał nawet o tym, o sławie jaką Harry z pewnością dostanie. On tak naprawdę przemyślał tylko to jak jego własna sława urośnie, przez ogłoszenie; jak wykorzystali prawdziwe dzikie goryle i natknęli się na człowieka, który mówił po małpiemu i wychylał się zza drzew w trakcie sesji. Zapomniał, ze Harry będzie celebrytą własnej racji.

– Więc chcesz żebym dowiedział się, czy Harry będzie współpracował z badaczami albo czy zostanie wykopany z Anglii przed ogłoszeniem? Dzięki czemu możesz wiedzieć, czy wspominać o Harry'm wtedy, czy czekać aż informacja sama się rozprzestrzeni, racja?

Jego menadżerka rozpromieniła się.

– Dokładnie. Możesz to zrobić?

– Nie jutro. W poniedziałek. Kiedy wrócę do pracy, bo to jest praca.

– Oczywiście, tak - powiedziała podekscytowana, kiwając głową szybko i mocno. – Tylko zabierz go do kilku różnych uniwersytetów, zobacz czy jest taki, który obaj lubicie i dowiedz się więcej co oni dokładnie chcą z nim zrobić.

Oto jak znaleźli się w Westminsterze, pierwszym uniwersytecie dnia.

Ludzie byli mili, aż trochę za bardzo. Wyglądało to ciut fałszywie i Louis nie mógł poradzić zastanawianiu się, czy ich nadmierna rekompensata oznaczała, ze byli nieźle porąbani w rzeczywistości.

– Usiądźcie – powiedziała kobieta, wskazując na kilka krzeseł w pustej sali lekcyjnej. Potem się przedstawiła i potrząsnęła dłonią Louisa, menadżerki i spróbowała to samo zrobić z Harrym. Ale chłopak tylko wpatrywał się w jej dłoń, po czym spojrzał na Louisa.

– Potrząśnij ją. Widzisz – powiedział, pokazując to z menadżerką, a Harry spróbował to powtórzyć. Poza tym, ze uścisnął jej dłoń tak ciasno, że kobieta skrzywiła się.

– Robisz to często? Tłumaczysz dla niego? – zapytała, a Louis potwierdził.

Potem spytał:

– Możemy przejść dalej? Mamy dziś do zobaczenia wiele osób.

– Oh, tak, przypuszczam – odpowiedziała równie dosadnie. – Domyślam się, że zastanawiacie się, co chcemy zrobić z Harrym. Cóż, najbardziej jesteśmy zainteresowani jego socjalizacją. Jak reaguje na różnie sytuacje publiczne i jak reaguje na ich konsekwencje. Jesteśmy również ciekawi, czy nauczy się jak odpowiadać poprawnie, bez potrzeby bycia nauczanym. Czy podstawowy instynkt, by wpasować się i podążać za tłumem są wrodzone czy nauczone.

– Natura czy natura - powiedział Louis, a kobieta skinęła. – Jakie rodzaje badan chcecie zrobić?

– To wszystko obserwacje. Ustawiamy sytuację i oglądamy jak na nie reaguje.

– Jakie rodzaje sytuacji?

Kobieta poprawiła się na krześle, a Louis uniósł brew. Nie mógł pomóc, ale zastanawiał się czy założyli, ze był głupi przez jego zawód; że będzie tylko siedział i słuchał, i dobrze wyglądał, nie mówiąc nic. Odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

– Cóż, dla przykładu, załapywanie socjalnych sygnałów. Jeżeli jedna osoba w pokoju na coś patrzy, szanse, że wszyscy inni również będą to robić w razie gdyby było tam coś wartego uwagi. Zwierzęta z drugiej strony, nie. Więc czy Harry podąży za widokiem ludzi czy zignoruje go kompletnie, coś nam powie.

– Oh - powiedział prosto Louis, bo co za nudne i niezaskakujące badania. – Były by to tylko proste rzeczy jak ta?

– Głównie – rzekła kobieta, kiwając głową.

Louis poczuł się jakoś rozczarowany, ale także okropnie niekomfortowo. Nie lubił ich.

Poczuł się osądzany, idąc przez korytarze, jakby nie był wystarczająco dobry by w nich być; jakby był studentem w szkole średniej znowu z nauczycielami patrzącymi na niego z góry. Plus, nikt nie powiedział pojedynczego słowa do Harry'ego.

Wiec Louis to zrobił, kiedy wyszli z budynku psychologii.

– Lubisz ją?

– Nie – odpowiedział prosto.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Nie wiem – powiedział Harry, a Louis skinął głową.

– Po prostu to poczułeś? Ja też

Przynajmniej mieli kierowcę. Menadżerka Louisa zorganizowała jednego przez modelingową agencję, dzięki czemu nie będą musieli brać Harry'ego do publicznego transportu i Louis był za to wdzięczny. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jaki Harry byłby w metrze czy w autobusie. Prawdopodobnie ciągle przyciskałby przycisk stopu jak dziecko lub wyskakiwał przez drzwi na każdym przystanku metra, zanim dotarliby do tego właściwego. Samo wyobrażanie tego sprawiało, że Louis się uśmiechał.

Drugie miejsce było o wiele bardziej zainteresowane mózgiem Harry'ego i jak on pracował. Chcieli puścić Harry'ego przez testy inteligencji i pamięci i obserwować podczas tego jego mózg.

– Używając skaneru MRI możemy oglądać jak aktywne są różne płaty jego mózgu, kiedy wykonuje różne czynności – wyjaśnił podekscytowany mężczyzna. Był takim frazesem z dużymi okularami i związanymi włosami, i bladą skórą. Było w nim coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Louis czuł się chory.

– Czego by to dowodziło? – zapytał Louis, a uśmiech mężczyzny natychmiast zniknął.

– Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć, czy jego mózg pracuje w całkowicie ludzki sposób, czy trochę bardziej prymitywny. Jesteśmy zainteresowani zobaczeniem, czy jego wychowanie spowodowało jakieś regresje w funkcjonowaniu jego mózgu.

– Więc chcecie zobaczyć, czy myśli jak małpa, bo był przez nie wychowany? – warknął Louis.

Mężczyzna głośno przełknął.

– Przypuszczam, ze chcemy, tak.

– Co sądzicie? Jakie są wasze hipotezy? – zapytał Louis i mógł zobaczyć swoja menadżerkę wyglądająca na jakoś zadziwioną nim kątem oka.

– My - cóż, wierzymy, że może być całkiem podobny do małpy. One nie są bardzo różne od ludzi, wiec Harry może być gdzieś pomiędzy.

– Dobrze. Zostaniemy w kontakcie – odpowiedział Louis, jak wstawał, a mężczyzna sam szybko się podniósł i uścisnął na do widzenia ich dłonie.

Louis wytarł dłoń o spodnie tak szybko jak wyszli z zasięgu wzroku dziwnego kolesia.

– Co o nim pomyślałeś? – zapytała menadżerka.

– Nie łapię tego co oni chcą zrobić i nie lubię tego, że chcą użyć śmiesznych sprzętów, by studiować jego mózg. I tego, ze chcą puścić Harry'ego przez testy inteligencji i takie inne gówna, w tym jest dla mnie coś dziwnego.

– Testy na inteligencje nie są dziwne. Ludzie robią je cały czas – zapewniła go menadżerka, a Louis jęknął.

– Po prostu chodźmy zobaczyć ostatni.

To było LSE*i byli oni ulubieńcami Louisa, na razie.

Z początku byli trochę nudni, chwaląc się tym, jak to ich uniwersytet jest najlepszy dla psychologii i socjalizacji w całym UK, ale wyglądali na prawdziwie przyjaznych i nie byli ubrani w duszące stroje jak inni. Byli zrelaksowani i komfortowi, i Louis to lubił. Nie czuł się inny w porównaniu z badaczami i czuł jakby patrzyli na niego z góry.

Wciąż, nauczył się lepiej, niż zwykłe lecenie na pierwsze wrażenie, więc zapytał:

– Jakie są wasze plany z Harrym?

Kobieta z gładkim, wysokim kokiem powiedziała:

– Jesteśmy zainteresowani jego socjalizacją.

– Westminster też było tym zainteresowane.

– Naprawdę? Przypuszczam, że oni chcieli tylko wiedzieć o jego socjalnych interakcjach? Jak reaguje w publicznych sytuacjach?

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Tak, właściwie, to było to.

– I chcieli go tylko obserwować?

– Tak,

– Widzisz, my jesteśmy zainteresowani bardziej niż to i chcemy zrobić więcej, niż to również. Będziemy go uczyć podczas badań.

– Uczyć go czego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wszystkiego. Jak się komunikować, jak się zachowywać w socjalnie akceptowany sposób, jak robić rzeczy dla siebie. Chcemy również zaoferować mu grant, po prostu trochę pieniędzy co tydzień za bycie częścią projektu.

Louis zwężył oczy, bo nikt wcześniej nie oferował im pieniędzy i to wzbudzało jego czujność.

– A jaki jest wasz projekt?

– Jak powiedzieliśmy, chcemy go obserwować. Ale nie tylko jego publiczne interakcje. Jesteśmy zainteresowani absolutnie wszystkim z nim związanym. Jego humorem, jego emocjami, jak się odnosi, jak wyraża siebie, jak reaguje i tak dalej.

Louis skinął głową i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Który wyglądał na kompletnie znudzonego. Odpinał guziki swojej koszuli i potem znowu je zapinał, a Louis zastanawiał się, czy po prostu chciał dać sobie zajęcie, czy ćwiczył czynność jakiej ostatnio się nauczył.

– Harry? – powiedział Louis, a oczy Harry'ego wystrzeliły w górę, zanim uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wszystko dobrze?

– Dobrze. Harry Lou dom?

– Tak niedługo – odparł Louis z kiwnięciem głową,a Harry odkiwnął z powrotem. Po czym Louis spojrzał na badacza, który obserwował ich intensywnie. Zignorował toi zapytał:

– To wszystko?

– Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz. Jesteś zaproszony do uczestniczenia w badaniach, kiedy zechcesz. Możesz przyjść oglądać cały dzień lub wpaść gdy możesz. Nie będziemy mieć nic przeciwko.

– Tak?

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Wolelibyśmy tak, właściwie. Możesz mieć pozytywny wpływ na jego edukację, biorąc pod uwagę to, ze jest do ciebie taki przywiązany.

– Chyba tak – powiedział powoli Louis, nie chcąc jeszcze niczego zdradzać. Był już całkiem peny uniwersytetu, ale nie chciał obiecać swojej obecności, kiedy nie będzie mógł jej spełnić. – Wrócimy do was.

____

To był trzeci, na jaki w końcu się łatwo zdecydowali, bo oni byli jedynymi, którzy wspomnieli o pomaganiu Harry'emu, niż tylko używaniu go do swoich badań. I może bo oni również zaprosili Louisa do oglądania.

Louis oczywiście chciał wiedzieć do czego zmierzali, wiec jeśli Harry czuł się niekomfortowo, mógł coś powiedzieć lub jeśli był zły, mógł to zatrzymać. Ale to nie był jedyny powód.

Nie lubił pomysłu, że obcy ludzie będą wiedzieć więcej o Harrym od niego.

Louis lubił to, ze Harry był tak zrelaksowany tylko z nim i to robiło coś jego żołądkowi, kiedy myślał o Harrym będącym takim z innymi.

Wiedział, że to było zaborcze myślenie, wiec Harry widzący więcej świata, niż tylko to co on miał do zaoferowania było najlepsze.

Louis i Harry mieli czas do poniedziałkowego popołudnia, aby podjąć decyzję i dla Louisa oczywistym było to kogo sam by wybrał, ale ostatecznie był to wybór Harry'ego.

Tak szybko jak dotarli do ich mieszkania, Harry ściągał Louisa na sofę na przytulanie.

– Daj spokój Haz, marze o herbacie – jęknął Louis, a Harry tylko pstryknął go w nos swoim wskazującym palcem i wspiął się na jego kolana, wiec nie mógł się ruszyć. – Jesteś na to za duży! – Louis drwiąco zawodził, bo to było łatwiejsze od przyznania się, że lubił mieć solidny ciężar Harry'ego na swoich udach. Plus, Harry siedział, dzięki czemu byli twarzą w twarz i jego podbródek wpychał się w szyję Louisa, a to sprawiało, że czuł wszędzie ciepło.

– Lou? – burknął Harry, oddech łaskotał skórę Louisa i sprawiał, że włoski jego na szyi się uniosły.

– Tak? – zapytał Louis, tłumiąc drżenie.

Harry jęknął i usiadł prosto, patrząc na Louisa z małym grymasem i przez sekundę Louis myślał, ze Harry go pocałuje. Specjalnie kiedy Harry żuł swoja dolną wargę i jego brwi się zmarszczyły, wyraźnie nad czym myśląc.

– Harry dojdź na Lou. Gdzie?

To była kolej Louisa by być zmieszanym.

– Przepraszam? Nie rozumiem.

Harry jęknął ponownie i złamał się w wylew chichotów, wślizgając kilka ooo ooo'sów okazjonalnie.

To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy mieli problem z nie zrozumieniem, ale Harry był przez ten najbardziej sfrustrowany.

Więc Louis zagruchał i przyciągnął go z powrotem do swojej piersi, pocierając plecy Harry'ego jedna dłonią, podczas gdy drugą przeczesywał jego włosy.

– Pytasz się gdzie jesteśmy?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Gdzie idziemy?

Harry odsunął się i skinął głową, oczy rozszerzyły się.

– Dziś? – zapytał Louis.

– Nie.

– Jutro?

– Tak.

– Nie wiem. Może z powrotem do któregoś z uniwersytetów.

Harry zaczął kołysać się w górę i w dół na udach Louisa, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby Louis w końcu załapał.

– Gdzie?

Wiec to miało związek z badaniami, a Harry oryginalnie zapytał gdzie ma podążyć za Louisem.

– Masz na myśli, do którego uniwersytetu?

– Tak – pisnął Harry, z powrotem wtulając twarz w szyję Louisa.

– Który lubiłeś; jeden, dwa czy trzy? – zapytał.

– Nie wiem – burknął Harry.

– Okej. Umm - dobra – myślał na głos Louis, próbując wymyślić sposób w jaki ma siebie wyjaśnić. Słowa oczywiście nie będą wchodzić w grę, a on był gówniany w rysowaniu, wiec delikatnie zepchnął z siebie Harry'ego, dopóki nie siedział z powrotem na sofie i potem Louis stanął przed nim. Będą musiały to być szarady. – Okej, wiec numer jeden. – Louis uniósł jeden palec, po czym zaczął naśladować pierwszą panią tak dobrze jak potrafił. Wyprostował się, unosząc wysoko podbródek i powtórzył kilka rzeczy, które powiedziała wysokim, pretensjonalnym angielskim akcencie. Harry zaskrzeczał i klasnął w dłonie, a Louis miał nadzieję, ze zrozumiał, a nie naśmiewał się z przedstawienia. – Numer dwa – powiedział, po czym na chwilę się zatrzymał. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć za dużo o mężczyźnie, poza tym, że był niesamowicie nudny. – Oh! – wykrzyknął Louis, potem zrobił małe kółka z palców wskazujących i kciuków i nałożył je wokół oczu. – Miał okulary, pamiętasz? I on - umm – Louis nie mógł całkiem przypomnieć sobie czegoś charakterystycznego o jego głosie, wiec okulary musiały wystarczyć. – Numer trzy – powiedział w końcu i zmarszczył brwi, zamyślony.

– Lou dojdź na Harry!– krzyknął Harry, po czym wystawił trzy palce. – Trzy!

– Zrozumiałeś to? – zapytał Louis, gra w szarady całkiem zapomniana. – Kiedy kobieta mówiła i powiedziała, ze Louis mógłby przychodzić oglądać, słuchałeś tego?

Harry skinął głową i pociągnął Louisa w dół na sofę, wiec mógł przytulać się do jego boku.

– Jesteś bardziej spostrzegawczy niż sądziłem – wymamrotał Louis, a Harry zachichotał.

– Kiedy trzy?

– Kiedy pójdziemy? – zapytał Louis, a Harry potwierdził skinieniem. – Chcą nas, abyśmy zdecydowali dziś popołudniu, więc możemy zacząć jutro. Musze iść do prawdziwej modelingowej pracy we środę, wiec mamy tylko jutro, zanim będę musiał zobaczyć moich ludzi. Musze być przesłuchany przed premierą wody kolońskiej we czwartkową noc, najwyraźniej. – Louis wywrócił oczami, bo to nie tak, ze nigdy nie był na premierze. Był masę razy i wszystkie były takie same, ale wciąż za każdym musiał spotkać się z pewnymi ludźmi, by omówić to jak ma się zachowywać i jak ma odpowiadać, gdyby do niego przemówiono. To było całkiem spore, bo ludzie nie są przeważnie zainteresowani modelami. Może choć raz zostawiliby Louisa w spokoju, ale to było mało prawdopodobne; był pewien, że dostanie kilka pytań na temat swojego statusu związkowego. Plus, był jeszcze fakt, iż poleciał do całkiem innego kontynentu na sesje zdjęciową; na pewno ktoś się tym zainteresuje.

– Jutro – powtórzył Harry.

– Idę zrobić sobie herbatę – powiedział Louis, bez niepotrzebnego oferowania jednej Harry'emu. Już próbowali Harry'ego na herbatę i chłopak wypluł to na kuchenny kąt. Kiedy Louis był na nogach, zadzwonił do menadżerki, by powiedzieć o ich wyborze, a ona obiecała dowiedzieć sie na którą godzinę mają się zjawić.

___

Szkoła zawsze stawiała Louisa na krawędzi.

Zawsze pakował się w kłopoty, za równo w podstawówce, jak i liceum, bo nie był książkowo mądry i radził sobie okropnie na testach. Nie zwracał uwagi, bo nie widział ku temu powodu, a jego tolerancja nudy była niesamowicie niska, więc zawsze był tym narzekającym i rozpraszającym klasę. Spędzał większość przerw na lunch w kozie, co było dla niego prawdziwym piekłem, ponieważ nie musiał nawet zapisywać linijek; jego karą było siedzenie przy biurku przez półgodziny z niczym do roboty, poza patrzeniem się na nadzorcę.

Jedyną lekcja jaką lubił tył teatr, bo mógł chodzić po klasie tyle ile chciał i rozmawiać z ludźmi i być oklaskiwanym za udawanie głosów i używanie nadmiernej gestykulacji. Zdecydował, ze jeśli pójdzie do uniwersytetu, będzie to studiował, ale ta myśl zawsze go zniechęcała. Tylko czekał na skończenie szkoły przez ostatnie dwanaście lat, nie chciał dobrowolnie pisać się na kolejne trzy.

To było szczęście, kiedy został zauważony.

Był osiemnastolatkiem, pijanym i przymilającym się do kolesia w klubie, kiedy to się stało.

Zaśmiał się i odepchnął kobietę z początku, myśląc, że przyszła zaprzeczyć jego seksualności, ale ona tylko wywróciła oczami i włożyła swoją wizytówkę do przedniej kieszeni jego spodni.

Następnego dnia, po tym jak przeszła mu najgorsza część kaca, zadzwonił do niej i zorganizował spotkanie. I to było to. Został zapisany do agencji modelingowej.

Czuł jakby zatoczył całe koło, kiedy szedł korytarzami LSE, Harry za nim. Ściany wyglądały na tak samo ograniczające, jak w liceum, a sufit tak samo dusząco; stukanie obcasów na marmurowej posadzce tak samo zastraszająco i impulsywne spojrzenia innych studentów tak przerażające. Jego pierwszym odruchem było zrobić scenę, wykrzyczeć coś głupiego i żenującego, więc mógł wiedzieć i kontrolować dokładnie co o nim myśleli, ale musiał sobie przypominać o tym, ze był teraz średnio sławnym modelem, nie głupim nastolatkiem z czymś do udowodnienia. Oni większości tylko go obczajali lub zastanawiali się czy powinni zapytać o zdjęcie. Lub może właściwie to patrzyli na Harry'ego, uśmiechającego się do banana, splątane włosy odsunięte od jego twarzy bandanką, a Louis był tylko paranoikiem.

Zostali wprowadzeni do wielkiego, pustego pokoju, który wypełniony był piątką innych ludzi, każdy z nich trzymający deski z klipem i noszący laboratoryjny płacz. To było śmieszne, bo to nie tak, że nauczali chemii, ale Louis domyślił się, że musieli mieć swoje powody. Jego cała kariera oparta była na wyglądaniu dobrze, wiec może to było to.

– Potrzebujemy, abyś przeczytał tę zgodę i ją podpisał – powiedziała i, ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, podała to w jego stronę.

– Czy to nie Harry powinien to podpisać?

– Potrafi czytać? – zapytała, a Louis pokręcił głową. – Zrozumiałby gdybyś mu to wyjaśnił?

– Chyba nie.

– Więc jako od jego opiekuna, żądamy, abyś to podpisał.

– Ale ja nie jestem jego legalnym opiekunem.

– Jesteś – powiedziała nagle jego menadżerka z tyłu pokoju, a Louis prawie o niej zapomniał.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że jestem?

– Musieliśmy zrobić kogoś jego opiekunem, a najbardziej oczywistym wyborem byleś ty.

– Nie musiał bym o tym wiedzieć? Jakby, podpisać się pod tym?

Menadżerka pokręciła głową, ale nie odpowiedziała, wiec Louis po prostu westchnął. Jego życie nie było jego własnym od jakiegoś czasu, nie zaskoczyło go, że coś takiego zdarzyło się bez jego wiedzy.

Potem Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Czekaj, czy to oznacza, że go adoptowałem?

– Nie – zaśmiała się badaczka. – To tylko oznacza, ze jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Nie jesteś jego rodzicem.

– Oh – wymamrotał Louis i wziął umowę z jej rąk. Zechciał, aby zwracał był więcej uwagi podczas lekcji o tym, ale przypuszczalnie nie wykładaliby o tym co zrobić jeśli zostaniesz opiekunem dzikusa.

Przeczytał to pobieżnie, zapamiętując to, że Harry mógł się wycofać kiedy tylko chciał, że mógł mieć przyjaciela lub opiekuna teraz kiedy tylko zechce, że mógł przestać na dzień kiedy poczułby taką potrzebę. Nie znalazł niczego podejrzanego, wiec podał umowę menadżerce, aby też ją sprawdziła.

Tak wkurzająca jak była, zawsze byli ze sobą w porządku. Ona nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś, by go zranić, a on nigdy tego nie podejrzewał, tylko same dobre rzeczy.

– Nasi prawnicy powinni na to spojrzeć? – zapytał Louis,a jego menadżerka wstała z krzesła.

– Wykonam tylko telefon i zaraz wrócę.

Opuściła pokój z telefonem w jednej dłoni i umową w drugiej, i wydawało się, ze minęły wieki, zanim wróciła.

– Podpisz to – powiedziała tak szybko jak usiadła, a więc Louis to zrobił.

– Teraz – powiedziała główna badaczka, siadając z powrotem na krześle. – To będzie tylko krótka sesja. Chcemy się jedynie przedstawić, przedyskutować co chcemy wiedzieć i jak Harry może nam w tym pomóc. Brzmi dobrze?

Louis skinął głową i to było całe potwierdzenie jakiego potrzebowała, zanim zaczęła swoja przemyślaną gadkę.

Jak Westminster, szukali głównie potwierdzenia ich argumentu w debacie natura-natura. Wierzyli, ze osoba nie jest kompletnie obsadzona w swojej biologi od narodzin, ale, ze to środowisko w jakim dorastali było najważniejsze.

– Więc myślicie, że bycie wychowanym przez małpy ukształtowało Harry'ego bardziej, niż bycie narodzonym jako człowiek?

– To nasze hipotezy, tak. Choć wciąż możemy być w błędzie, więc możemy w zasadzie dowiedzieć się, ze całkowite przeciwieństwo jest prawdziwe.

– To, ze człowieczeństwo Harry'ego wygra? – zapytał Louis z nadzieją, a kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

– Tak, dokładnie. Lub możemy dowiedzieć się, że nasze badania są okropne i niczego nie dowodzą – zaśmiała się, a Louis się zrelaksował.

Był cicho przez większość następnych kilka godzin, tylko słuchając jak badacze zadają Harry'emu pytania o tym, co mógłby pamiętać o swoim życiu w dżungli. Ta rozmowa nie potrwała długo z Harrym, mającym bardzo ograniczone słownictwo. Po wszystkim ktoś przybył z kartami do nauki słów i usiadł przed Harrym.

– Banan – zażądał i ktoś pobiegł po całą wiązkę. Ignorował badaczy, zanim miał jednego w dłoni. – Idź – powiedział, co sprawiło, że badacze się uśmiechnęli.

Jedyny badacz płci męskiej podniósł jedna z kart, a Harry zaryczał niemożliwie głośno.

– Tygrys – powiedział na to mężczyzna, a Harry znowu zaryczał.

– To brzmi bardzo realistycznie, nieprawdaż? – główna badaczka wyszeptała do ucha Louisa.

Louis kiwnął dumnie głową, bo to był niesamowity talent Harry'ego.

– Jest bardzo dobry w naśladowaniu. To może być dlaczego tak szybko załapał angielski – przedstawiła swoja teorię, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Został rozproszony od odpowiedzi kilkoma okrzykami radości ze środka pokoju, gdzie Harry siedział naprzeciw badacza, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

– Podchwycił słowo – wyjaśnił badacz, zanim Louis zdążył zapytać.

– Jak powiedziałam, jest dobry w naśladowaniu.

Mężczyzna pokazał wszystkie karty i dla każdej z osobna Harry wydawał z siebie zwierzęce dźwięki i ewentualnie powtarzał nazwę. Po ostatniej, mężczyzna wrócił do początkowej i nic nie powiedział.

– Tygrys – rzucił Harry, a badacz się uśmiechnął.

Harry zapamiętał 70% nazw zwierząt przez pierwszą rundę i wszystkie, oprócz trzech, po drugiej. Po trzeciej miał je wszystkie dobrze i dostał kolejna bananowa przerwę.

– Dlaczego uczycie go nazw zwierząt? – zapytał Louis, obserwując jak Harry obierał owoc od dołu. – I dlaczego też otwiera je w ten sposób?

– To jak goryle obierają banany. I próbujemy nauczyć go słów powiązanych z dżunglą najpierw z nadzieją, ze będzie w stanie opowiedzieć nam więcej o swoim życiu. Radzi sobie bardzo dobrze, nie oczekiwałam tego w ogóle.

– A czego oczekiwałaś?

– Zabrania mu więcej niż trzy próby zapamiętania słowa i zrozumienie jego znaczenia.

– Oh. Wiesz dlaczego może być w stanie to robić?

– Oczywiście jest dobrym naśladowcą, więc to może wyjaśniać tę kwestię. Lub może uczył się wcześniej angielskiego, może w dzieciństwie i nie zapomniał go całkiem.

Louis zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć o tym, co zabrał z domu Harry'ego. Nie przeglądnął jeszcze niczego, nawet nie rzucił okiem - przez jeden z dzienników, więc pomyślał, że może powinien wstrzymać się z ta informacją, w razie gdyby była bezużyteczna i tylko podniósłby jej nadzieje. Plus, był jeszcze fakt, że nie ufał jej całkowicie; nie znał jej wystarczająco długo.

Wiec pozostał cicho, prosto obserwując Harry'ego powtarzającego ich słowa i wypuszczającego piski radości, kiedy dla niego klaskali, przez przynajmniej następną godzinę.

Wziął karty do nauki, które mu zaoferowali, obiecując sprawdzić Harry'ego, kiedy wrócą do domu, wiec mógł poćwiczyć, i wyszli w pośpiechu.

Louisowi ulżyło, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry się uśmiechał po wszystkim i cały czas wieczorem. Uśmiechał się kiedy się kąpali i chichotał szczęśliwie jak wskakiwali do łóżka. Wymienił wszystkie nowo nauczone słowa, wydając zadowolony odgłos po każdym, a Louis uśmiechał się i głaskał go po głowie i chwalił go, co Harry kochał.

Rankiem, Louis musiał wyjaśnić Harry'emu, ze nie może zostać z nim na całą badawczą sesje.

– Mam spotkanie, na które muszę iść, pamiętasz? – powiedział, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Lou dojdź na Harry! Lou zostać!

– Naprawdę nie mogę! Zostanę na kilka godzin, a potem spotka cię tam Zayn i zabierze do domu. Po południu leci mecz piłki nożnej, który możecie oglądnąć.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa i odwrócił się od niego bez słowa.

Louis nie mógł na to poradzić, ale czuł się trochę zazdrosny, gdy Harry zaczął przytulać każdego z badaczy, nawet chociaż to zaczynało być oczywiste, ze to jego sposób powitania. Louis usiadł na swoim krześle, krzyżując ramiona, bo był w chujowym humorze, i obserwował początek sesji.

Kiedy w końcu nadszedł czasy, by iść, Harry nie poświęcił mu nawet drugiego spojrzenia.

Po prostu odwzajemnił pożegnanie Louisa z odchrząkiętym 'Pa" i wrócił do nauki słów dla roślin.

___

Z uwag podczas podsumowania wyłapał tylko jedną rzecz i było to to, że mają zamiar utrzymać Harry'ego w sekrecie.

– Chcemy, żebyś mówił o swoim doświadczeniu w dżungli tyle, ile chcesz, bez wspominania o dzikim człowieku. Tym zajmiemy się później – powiedział szef PRu Louisa. – On nie ma nic wspólnego z naszym klientem, a bardzo wiele z twoim publicznym wizerunkiem, więc dostaliśmy pełną kontrolę co do tej informacji.

– Ale myślałem, że chcieli, żeby ludzie wiedzieli o Harrym, po to, żeby więcej osób o tym rozmawiało?

– Już dostali mnóstwo tematów do rozmów. Po pierwsze, fakt, że poleciałeś do Kongo na sesję zdjęciową. Wszyscy już mówią o tym, jak innowacyjne to było, et cetera, et cetera. Po drugie, zdjęcia ukażą się na samym końcu.

– Nawet po reklamie telewizyjnej?

– Nawet po reklamie telewizyjnej – odpowiedział gość od PRu, a Louis prawie podskakiwał na swoim siedzeniu z ekscytacji. W reklamie grał największy w tym momencie gwiazdor filmowy z LA, wygłaszając jakiś głupi tekst o kobietach, podążających za swoimi instynktami, więc mężczyźni powinni stać się Hugo Boss' Instinct czy czymś równie niedorzecznym. Kręcili reklamę w miejscu, gdzie nagrywano jego najnowszy film, w losowym australijskim lesie deszczowym, czym ludzie byli bardzo podekscytowani. Tak podekscytowani, że ludzie w Hugo Boss uznali, że świetnym pomysłem jest wysłanie gdzieś Louisa na sesję zamiast zwykłego zbudowania planu.

Louis uważał, że to śmieszne, żeby tak szastać pieniędzmi, ale to oznaczało też, że więcej przypadało jemu, więc się nie kłócił. Po prostu przyjął dodatkowe wynagrodzenie i obiecał pojechać gdziekolwiek będą chcieli.

– Mimo wszystko, dlaczego? To tylko uczyni mnóstwo szumu wokół moich zdjęć.

– Z powodu trzeciej przyczyny. Goryle. Ludzie wyjdą z siebie, kiedy dowiedzą się, że te goryle były dzikie. Że ty i pozostali modele pozowaliście do zdjęcia z dzikimi, niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami: oszaleją na tym punkcie. Nie wspominając, że to niesamowicie piękna sesja. Słyszałem, jak ktoś mówił, że to najlepsze zdjęcia, jakie kiedykolwiek zrobiono dla wody kolońskiej.

– Cholera – sapnął Louis, opadając z powrotem na swoje siedzenie. To było bardzo wiele do przyjęcia. Wiedział, że to była dobra sesja i że reakcja na nią będzie pozytywna, ale część jego sądziła, że to po prostu przez jego zarozumiałość. Ludzie naprawdę mieli to pokochać.

– To uczyni cuda dla twojej kariery, Louis. Musisz po prostu jutrzejszej nocy sprzedawać siebie tak samo mocno, jak produkt. Kiedy ludzie pytają o dżunglę, nie wspominaj nic o gorylach, dopóki tego nie ujawnimy. Potem mów tak dużo, jak tylko chcesz. Powiedz, że jeden z nich omal cię nie zabił, jeśli masz ochotę.

– Cóż, tak było.

– Wspaniale! Opowiedz im historię! Powiedz im, jak jeden prawie rozerwał cię na strzępy.

– To nie do końca to, co się wydarzy–

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, chcę tylko to sprzedać. Jeśli staniesz się znany jako model, który pokona wszelkie ograniczenia dla swoich klientów, dostaniesz każdą pracę, jaka ci się zamarzy.

–––

Kiedy tego popołudnia Louis wrócił do domu, Harry siedział z Zaynem na sofie, oglądając piłkę nożną.

– Hej – mruknął, a Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przywołał go do siebie, poklepując kolana.

– Jak było? – spytał Zayn i Louis uśmiechnął się, opadając na Harry'ego.

– Naprawdę dobrze. Od jutra sprawy nie będą dla mnie już takie same. Cóż, dla mojej pracy. Sprawy tak naprawdę nie były takie same od dżungli.

– Taaa, nie mieszkałeś z wielkim, pluszowym misiem – parsknął Zayn.

– Jak się dzisiaj zachowywał, kiedy go odebrałeś? – zapytał Louis, a Harry wsunął nos we włosy na jego karku.

– Nieźle, tak myślę. Dali mi mnóstwo fiszek dla ciebie, żebyś je z nim przerobił, i pytali o te, które dali ci poprzednio, czy je skończyłeś.

– Jak było, Harry? – spytał Louis, odwracając się na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu uścisk Harry'ego.

– Dobrze – powiedział, wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając.

– Powiedziałeś im coś więcej o sobie? Czy wciąż uczysz się słów?

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie wiem.

– W porządku, przepraszam.

– Lou dojdź na Harry jutro?

– Tak, na kilka godzin – obiecał, a Harry uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że Louisowi zostało już wybaczone wcześniejsze porzucenie go.

– Więc, co powiedzieli o Harrym? – spytał Zayn. – Zamierzają już powiedzieć o nim światu? To mogłoby spieprzyć badania.

– Nie, zamierzają wstrzymać się z tym nieco dłużej. Muszą zapłacić wszystkim innym, którzy byli ze mną w dżungli: wydają się pewni, że nikt nie wygada.

– Może powinienem pogrozić ujawnieniem informacji. Zobaczyć, ile za to dostanę – zażartował Zayn, a Louis po prostu ziewnął.

– Chcesz już wyjść? – zapytał Louis i Zayn się zaśmiał.

– Bardzo subtelne, Tommo. Ale tak, lepiej już pójdę. Mam zadania do zrobienia i testy, do których muszę się pouczyć.

Kiedy Zayn zaczął wychodzić, Louis zatrzymał go.

– Hej, zapomniałem zapytać. Chcesz być moją osobą towarzyszącą na tym czymś jutro?

– Serio? – spytał Zayn, unosząc brwi, ponieważ Louis nigdy wcześniej go nie zapraszał. Zawsze chodził z celebrytami, których wybierał dla niego jego zespół od PRu.

– Taaak, tym razem pozwalają mi wybrać, kogo zabiorę.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie jestem pewny. Chcesz iść czy nie? Jestem przekonany, że Niall pój–

– Tak! Tak, pójdę – powiedział Zayn, szybko kiwając głową.

Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze.

–––

Nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy to się stało, ale w pewnym momencie zasnął, cały czas siedząc na kolanach Harry'ego.

Obudził go dźwięk głośnego jęczenia i coś twardego, wystającego naprzeciw jego tyłka, a kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy, napotkały one parę gigantycznych, podskakujących piersi na ekranie telewizora przed nim.

– Kurwa – wymamrotał i sturlał się z kolan Harry'ego, by znaleźć pilota.

Musiał się roześmiać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to był tylko odcinek Gry o Tron, nie porno, które niechcący włączył Harry. Wciąż się śmiał, siadając z powrotem na kolanach Harry'ego.

Po czym znów się poderwał, ponieważ Harry był twardy jak skała.

– Lou? – jęknął Harry, łącząc podniecenie i strach.

– Co? – spytał Louis, patrząc gdziekolwiek, byle nie na Harry'ego, bo zaczynał czuć się nieco nakręcony i kontrolowanie się byłoby o wiele trudniejsze, gdyby patrzył na rozszerzone źrenice Harry'ego, jego spocone czoło i opuchnięte, czerwone usta.

– Auć – powiedział po prostu Harry, po czym włożył rękę do swoich spodni.

– Cholera – mruknął Louis i niechcący zbliżył się o krok, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tej części nadgarstka Harry'ego, która dopiero wystawała ze spodni.

– Lou pomóc! – błagał Harry, jego głos był niski, szorstki i drżący.

– N–nie mogę! – odparł Louis, w ogóle nie brzmiąc przekonująco.

– Proszę!

– Po prostu... po prostu porusz ręką, okej? W górę i w dół.

– Pomoc! – znów zabłagał Harry, a Louis mógł jedynie przyglądać się, co jego dłonie robiły pod ubraniem. Wyglądało na to, że Harry próbował popchnąć swojego penisa z powrotem na dół, żeby znów leżał płasko.

– Nie, nie rób tak! Au! – powiedział Louis i Harry puścił swojego kutasa z małym, bolesnym jękiem. Co miał zrobić Louis? Nie mógł dotknąć Harry'ego, ponieważ, nawet mimo tego, że dziki człowiek prosił o pomoc, wciąż nie miał pojęcia, o co błagał. Jedynym sposobem było to, aby Harry sam się zaspokoił. Ale jak Louis miał mu to pokazać bez wyciągania własnego kutasa?

Wtedy wpadł na pomysł.

Pobiegł do kuchni, ignorując przez moment płaczliwy protest Harry'ego, po czym wrócił z pękiem bananów.

– Okej. Więc. To jest twój kutas – próbował wytłumaczyć Louis, trzymając w dłoni jeden z bananów.

– Banany! – poprosił Harry, więc Louis rzucił mu jeden z pozostałych. Harry szybko obrał go i wepchnął sobie do ust, żując go desperacko, gdy znów wkładał rękę do spodni.

– Umm, w porządku. – Cóż, to jest twój kutas – powtórzył, a Harry przytaknął. – Owiń go dłonią w ten sposób.

Harry znów przytaknęła i poruszył ręką pod spodniami. Potem westchnął i ściągnął je razem z majtkami, więc Louis mógł zobaczyć wszystko.

– Kurwa – jęknął Louis, ponieważ to wyglądało boleśnie. Jego czubek był czerwony i ociekająca, a podstawa niemal fioletowa i kosztowało to Louisa całą jego powściągliwość, by nie obciągnąć Harry'emu ustami.

– Lou? – wykrztusił Harry i Louis znów się skoncentrował. Dłoń Harry'ego była owinięta wokół podstawy jego kutasa, druga wokół jego banana, a on po prostu czekał na następną komendę Louisa.

– O–okej. Musisz poruszyć ręką w górę i w dół – powiedział Louis, gładząc dłonią banana.

Gdy tylko Harry zaczął poruszać dłonią, jęczał, bardzo głośno i bez zażenowania. Wpatrywał się w dłoń Louisa, kiedy wędrowała w górę i w dół banana, jego własna ręka idealnie wpasowywała się w rytm i przez sekundę Louis był nieco sfrustrowany, że Harry nie zatracił się zupełnie. Jak mógł nadążać za Louisem, kiedy on sam był tak nakręcony?

– Teraz zrób to – wychrypiał Louis, przesuwając kciukiem po czubku banana, a Harry zrobił to samo wzdłuż końcówki swojego kutasa.

To przyniosło mu głośny, zwierzęcy pomruk.

Więc Louis kontynuował zabawę z górą banana, przyglądając się, jak Harry torturuje swój czubek palcami, zanim zlitował się i przesunął dłoń na podstawę banana.

Tylko że Harry nie powtórzył tego ruchu.

Louis spojrzał w górę na twarz Harry'ego, by zobaczyć jego głowę, odrzuconą na oparcie kanapy, z oczami zamkniętymi i bananem wystającym z jego ust.

– Kurwa – mruknął Louis. Nigdy już nie będzie postrzegał bananów w ten sam sposób. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby dochodził w swoje spodnie za każdym razem, kiedy Harry weźmie jednego do ust.

Hałas sprawił, że Harry gwałtownie otworzył powieki, zauważając, co Louis robił na bananie i odsuwając palce od główki swojego kutasa, by móc owinąć je wokół jego podstawy i poruszyć szybko.

Nie zajęło to więcej niż kilka pchnięć, nim Harry doszedł, a Louis śmiałby się przez to, jak banan wypadł z ust Harry'ego, kiedy ten zacisnął zęby podczas orgazmu, gdyby nie był tak desperacko twardy.

Harry pisnął z zachwytem na widok kałuży spermy na swoim brzuchu i niespodziewanie wsunął w nią palce.

– Lou! Patrz! Harry'ego!

– Kurwa – jęknął Louis, ponieważ ekscytacja Harry'ego nie powinna aż tak go nakręcać.

Harry popatrzył na niego ciężko, jego oczy zatrzymały się na jego kroczu, po czym uśmiechnął się.

– Lou dojdź na Harry! – powiedział, poklepując sofę obok siebie.

Louis zrobił to ostrożnie, próbując pozbyć się swojej erekcji, ale wtedy Harry wepchnął swojego na wpół przeżutego banana do ust Louisa i wepchnął dłoń do jego spodni.

– Hmm–rry – jęknął Louis zza banana, lecz Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i zaczął szybko go gładzić.

Louis odrzucił głowę w tył na kanapę i zacisnął pięści, ponieważ to było nierealne.

Banan między jego wargami był znacznie gorętszy niż powinien być. Louis nie do końca był w nastroju do rozważania, dlaczego właściwie tak było, kiedy miał wielką, pokrytą odciskami dłoń, owiniętą wokół swojego kutasa, ale pomyślał, że miało to coś wspólnego z jego fakturą naprzeciw wnętrza jego ust oraz tego, jak instynktownie starał się go nie ugryźć. Teoretycznie, było to jakby miał w ustach kutasa. Którego mógłby po prostu ssać w swoim własnym tempie, który nieźle smakował i nie wciskał się do jego gardła: jakby uprzejmie prosił o wstęp do jego ust i był szczęśliwy, będąc po prostu ssanym. Jego szczęka bolała w ten przyjemnie znajomy sposób i był zmuszony poświęcić mu naprawdę niewiele uwagi, tyle, by nie mógł wpaść dalej do jego ust i wcisnąć się w tył jego gardła i to zaprzątało jego umysł. Nawet jeśli był to tylko kawałek pieprzonego owocu.

Wtedy Harry zaczął bawić się główką jego kutasa mokrymi, zręcznymi palcami, drażniąc szczelinę opuszkami i ściskając mocno tuż poniżej swoim pokrytym spermą kciukiem.

– Kurwa – jęknął głośno Louis, sprawiając, że banan wypadł z jego ust, a Harry zachichotał i wepchnął go z powrotem. Jakby banan był konieczny do obciągania.

Zanim Louis mógł powiedzieć mu, że właściwie nie był, dłoń Harry'ego powróciła na jego kutasa i głowa opadła mu na sofę.

A palce Harry'ego znów bawiły się główką jego penisa, torturująco powoli.

W momencie, kiedy Louis już miał błagać Harry'ego, by przestał, gdy uczucie zaczynało być bardziej bolesne niż przyjemne, dziki człowiek przesunął rękę z powrotem na jego postawę i ścisnął ją mocno.

Jego dłoń była tak gorąca i mokra, przesuwając się w górę i w dół szybko i niedelikatnie, że Louis doszedł w przeciągu kilku minut.

Jego szczęka opadła, gdy to zrobił, rozluźniając się, kiedy cicho krzyczał, tak że banan w jego ustach prześlizgnął się niżej i uderzył w tył jego gardła.

Zakrztusił się i wypluł go, po czym popatrzył na Harry'ego, gdy usłyszał, że dziki człowiek parska śmiechem.

Harry wyciągnął swoją pokrytą spermą dłoń i pomachał nią w przód i w tył przed twarzą Louisa, nim zapytał:

– Co to jest?

– To jest. Kurwa – to jest sperma – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi on, naprawdę nie w nastroju do udzielania lekcji edukacji seksualnej. Był bardziej w nastroju do spania. I może prysznica oraz zjedzenia czegoś.

– Uh uh – zaszydził Harry z uśmiechem. – Sperma Lou. – Potem ją polizał. Lizał ją wyciągniętym językiem, przebiegając od nadgarstka do końca środkowego palca, pozostawiając ślady na swojej brodzie i czubku nosa. – Głodny – powiedział Harry, po czym wstał z sofy i skierował się do kuchni, tak, jakby robili to wszystko już wcześniej.

Dźwięk Harry'ego przetrząsającego lodówkę wyrwał Louisa z oszołomienia. Ruszył, by do niego dołączyć.

– Jak się masz?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze. Głodny.

– Chcesz, żebym zrobił ci coś na obiad?

– Tak. Proszę – powiedział Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ było to nowe słowo.

– Wiesz, co się właśnie wydarzyło?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i szturchnął Louisa.

– Głodny!

– Racja – westchnął Louis i wyjął trochę chleba z zamrażarki. Nie był najlepszym kucharzem, więc miał zamiar przygotować im coś bardziej ryzykownego niż sałatki z ich organicznej diety. Nie musiał gotować, więc szanse Louisa były niezwykle niskie. Jednak był zbyt zmęczony, by nawet pokroić kilka warzyw, więc to kanapki z szynką i serem miały być ich obiadem.

Kiedy Louis smarował chleb masłem, Harry spytał:

– Lou lubić sperma?

Louis zatrzymał się na moment, nim wyjął z paczki kilka plasterków szynki.

– Masz na myśli, czy lubię jej smak?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Harry to lubić. Kiedy Lou dochodzić. Louis lubić dochodzić?

– Taaak – zakaszlał Louis, starając się pozbyć się rumieńca.

– Harry lubić. Dobrze – powiedział Harry rzeczowo.

– Dobrze – powtórzył Louis i wyciągnął starty ser, ponieważ nie mieli krojonego. Potem położył kanapki na talerzach i zaniósł je na stół.

Harry podążył za nim, depcząc mu po piętach, i wepchnął sobie kanapkę do ust zanim jeszcze zdążył usiąść. Był naprawdę wygłodniały.

– Dostałeś dzisiaj jeść? Naukowcy cię nakarmili?

Harry przytaknął.

– Banany.

– To wszystko?

Harry znów przytaknął, po czym podniósł ze swojego talerza nieco sera, który wcześniej spadł z kanapki, i wsadził do sobie do ust.

– Zgaduję, że będę musiał pakować ci lunch – wymamrotał pod nosem, po czym wreszcie zaczął swój własny obiad. Nie był specjalnie głodny, więc skończyło się to tak, że oddał większość swojej porcji Harry'emu. Ten pochłonął go, mamrocząc podziękowania.

Pominęli prysznic i od razu położyli się do łóżka, Harry pozostał kompletnie nagi, a Louis założył koszulkę i spodnie od piżamy.

Zanim jego głowa zdążyła opaść na poduszkę, Harry przytulał się już do jego boku.

Była to pierwsza od pewnego czasu noc, gdy Louis nawet nie próbował nakłonić Harry'ego, by spał we własnym łóżku i nie jedna z tych, kiedy zwracał na to uwagę. Tak bardzo się starał, więc prawdopodobnie powinien czuć, jakby jego praca poszła na marne, ale nie obchodziło go to. W końcu po prostu zaakceptował to, że lubił mieć Harry'ego w swoim łóżku: że było mu o wiele wygodniej z ciepłym dzikim człowiekiem u swego boku. Więc zamiast zajmować się myśleniem o tym, co mogło to oznaczać i dlaczego nie powinien pozwalać, by się wydarzyło, zwyczajnie otoczył talię Harry'ego ramieniem i zasnął przy dźwiękach głośnego, gardłowego chrapania.

–––

Louis nie dostał limuzyny. Właściwie się jej nie spodziewał, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak gwiazdor filmowy wychodzi ze swojej, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł się trochę zazdrosny.

Wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się do Zayna, który otwarcie wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. Znajdowali się już w sali, wyglądając przez gigantyczne okna na ulicę. W zasadzie, robili to praktycznie wszyscy, żeby obejrzeć wielkie wejście gwiazdora.

Wszystkim, co robił, było wyjście z cholernego auta i podążanie w stronę budynku.

– Robi z tego coś wielkiego, co nie? – zakpił Louis, a Zayn podskoczył.

Wzruszył ramionami, po czym pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, posłane mężczyźnie, po czym całkowicie odwrócił się do Louisa.

– Jest w praktycznie każdym filmie, które miały premierę tego lata. Jest dosłownie najsławniejszą osobą na świecie w tym momencie. I jest Amerykaninem, wiesz, jak angielscy paparazzi szaleją na punkcie amerykańskich gwiazd, kiedy tutaj przyjeżdżają.

– Domyślam się – mruknął Louis i zerknął na swoją menadżerkę. Która machała do niego, marszcząc swoją maleńką twarz. – Ugh, mam następny wywiad.

Dziennikarka nie był do końca taki sam jak inni. Pierwszą rzeczą, o którą spytała, było to, czy Zayn jest jego chłopakiem i nie przyjęła odpowiedzi: "To tylko mój najlepszy kumpel".

Potem spytała, czy jest singlem, a Louis przytaknął.

Chciała opinii Louisa na temat gwiazdora, na temat wody kolońskiej i na temat sesji zdjęciowej w dżungli.

Louis spędził większość czasu opowiadając o niej, tak jak przykazała mu jego menadżerka.

Pochwalił fotografa i Hugo Bossa za pozwolenie mu na bycie częścią tego.

Żartował o robakach i tym, ile razy potykał się i zostawał z tyłu.

Kiedy spytała go, dlaczego jego zdjęcia mają ukazać się jako ostatnie, posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech i powiedział:

– To sekret.

Polecono mu zostawiać ich desperacko pragnących więcej, więc tak zrobił.

Wywiad skończył się po kilku minutach, po czym dostał kilka dodatkowych na rozmowę z Zaynem, nim został zaciągnięty do kolejnego reportera.

Kiedy w końcu skończył z ostatnim, podano mu szklankę wina i pozostawiono, by się odprężył.

Co właściwie nie oznaczało faktycznego odprężenia, ponieważ musiał poznawać fantazyjnych ludzi ze świata mody i próbować nawiązać z nimi rozmowę, by zyskać więcej pracy.

Było mu głupio ze względu na Zayna, który wydawał się znudzony.

Nie został zostawiony sam na długo, przynajmniej. Zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto go zaczepiał i kiedy Louis przechodził wystarczająco blisko, słyszał, jak ludzie pytają go, z jaką agencją jest związany.

– Żadną – odpowiadał za każdym razem Zayn. – Nie jestem modelem. Jestem studentem.

To, że Zayn nie chciał być modelem, było niedorzeczne, ponieważ mógłby zbić na tym fortunę. Louis proponował mu pomoc niezliczoną ilość razy, ale Zayn zawsze podkreślał, że jego przeznaczeniem był stanie za kamerą, a nie przed nią.

– Możesz mi pomóc, kiedy ukończę już moje studia fotograficzne – oznajmiał zawsze Zayn, a Louis musiał po prostu to zaakceptować.

Znalazł się moment, w którym Louis faktycznie został sam na kilka minut, więc wyszedł na balkon, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Nie był tam nawet przez minutę, nim ktoś do niego dołączył.

Był to gwiazdor i oddech Louisa zamarł w jego krtani.

Ten mężczyzna był wspaniały. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, opalony i ciemnowłosy. Wydawał się być po trzydziestce, z małymi zmarszczkami wokół jego oczu i na czole.

– Louis Tomlinson – powiedział, a Louis przywitałby go w odpowiedzi, gdyby mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowo.

Nie był najlepszy w takich rozmowach z atrakcyjnymi facetami, sam na sam. Przynajmniej wokół nie było nikogo innego, kto mógłby zobaczyć, jak robi z siebie głupka.

Gwiazdor wyciągnął papierosa z paczki, która znajdowała się jego kieszeni, podając go Louisowi. Louis potrząsnął głową, a mężczyzna zapalił go. Louis patrzył, jak ten się zaciąga, a kiedy wypuścił ze swoich płuc dym, mężczyzna powiedział:

– Wiesz, byłem trochę zły, kiedy usłyszałem, że twoja reklama staje się większa od mojej.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Louis, jakby był karconym dzieckiem.

– Nie przepraszaj. Nie obchodzi mnie to, odkąd zobaczyłem zdjęcie na własne oczy.

Louis spojrzał na mężczyznę, desperacko próbując zignorować jego idealnie zarośniętą szczękę i niesamowite kości policzkowe. Widywał lepsze niezliczoną ilość razy, ale w tym gościu było coś magnetycznego. Louis zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna miał tę cechę nim stał się sławny, czy to sława uczyniła go tak atrakcyjnym.

– Tak?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a Louis poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana.

– Tak, to niesamowite zdjęcie. Wygląda, jakby należało do galerii sztuki czy coś w tym stylu.

– Dzięki – odparł Louis, wciąż zaskoczony, że ani razu się nie zająknął. – Nie żebym wiele zrobił. To wszystko zasługa fotografa.

Gwiazdor popatrzył na Louisa, jego miodowe oczy opadły na jego stopy, po czym powoli rozpoczęły wędrówkę w górę, aż do czubka jego głowy.

– Ty tworzysz to zdjęcie. Byłeś wszystkim, na co mogłem patrzeć, kiedy je zobaczyłem.

– Oh. Dzię–dziękuję – powiedział Louis i nie był pewny, co bardziej go zawstydzało: to, że się zająknął czy to, że tak bardzo się rumienił.

Mógłby umrzeć, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł o krok bliżej i położył dłonie na plecach Louisa. Kiedy mówił, Louis czuł oddech gwiazdora na swoich obojczykach.

– To, że jesteś piękny, nie oznacza, że całkiem ci wybaczyłem. Wciąż jesteś mi coś winny.

– C–co jestem ci winny? – spytał Louis, jego głos przeszedł w szept. Mężczyzna był po prostu tak blisko, a Louis ledwie mógł oddychać. Gwiazdor filmowy, największy na całym świecie, właśnie z nim flirtował. Nieco go lekceważył.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy, kiedy usta mężczyzny pieściły płatek jego ucha i wyszeptały:

– Rzut oka na twojego kutasa. Czułem się osobiście rozdrażniony przez to, jak ugięte były twoje nogi, żeby cię zakryć na tym zdjęciu. Przez to wzrosła moja desperacja, by zobaczyć cię całkowicie nagiego i rozłożonego dla mnie.

I nim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, gwiazdor puścił go, zgasił papierosa i skierował się z powrotem do środka, nawet się nie żegnając.

Kiedy Louis wreszcie ustabilizował swój oddech, zmarszczył brwi.

Co do cholery właśnie się wydarzyło?

Ten człowiek był zarozumiałym dupkiem, a Louis takich nie znosił. Miał trochę prawdziwego seksapilu, jasne, ale teraz, kiedy Louis nie był już pod jego urokiem, czuł się obleśnie przez samo przebywanie blisko tego faceta.

Zayn wychylił się zza drzwi w momencie, w którym Louis rozważał się wzięcie poważnej kąpieli w łazienkach, i powiedział:

– Twoja menadżerka cię szuka. Zatrzymałem ją, kiedy gadałeś z tym gwiazdorem, ale teraz zaczyna się robić naprawdę wściekła.

– Okej – przytaknął Louis i podążył za swoim kumplem z powrotem do pokoju.

Kiedy znalazł kobietę, rzeczywiście wyglądała na naprawdę złą.

– Gdzie ty byłeś? – warknęła.

– Na zewnątrz. Czemu?

– Zaczynają. Chcą, żebyś siedział z przodu.

Louis wykonał jej polecenie, więc musiał wyglądać, jakby faktycznie był zainteresowany, kiedy rozpoczęły się przemowy. Dziennikarze byli rozmieszczeni w całym pomieszczeniu, a ich fotografowie nieustannie robili zdjęcia, zatem Louis nawet na sekundę nie mógł wyglądać tak, jak naprawdę się czuł: ekstremalnie znudzony.

Przyjął skoncentrowany wyraz twarzy i śmiał się głośno, kiedy robili to pozostali. Powstrzymał się od uznania, gdy grana była reklama gwiazdora i klaskał wraz z innymi.

Wyprostował się nieco, kiedy gospodarz zaczął mówić o zdjęciu, wymieniając wszystko to, o czym wszyscy już wiedzieli, jak na przykład to, jak daleko pojechali i kto brał udział w przedsięwzięciu, nim powiedział:

– W dżungli wydarzyło się coś, czego nie planowaliśmy i jestem pewny, że będziecie podekscytowani tym tak bardzo, jak byliśmy my.

Wtedy zdjęcie pojawiło się na ogromnym ekranie za jego plecami, większe niż w naturalnej wielkości, i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, po czym rozpoczął się głośny aplauz.

W takim powiększeniu goryl, który znajdował się za Louisem, wyglądał zatrważająco.

Stał za nim, patrząc w dół, a Louis po prostu wpatrywał się w kamerę: usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, oczy stalowo niebieskie, sylwetka prosta i spokojna. Jego włosy były dzikim bałaganem, a jego skóra pokryta była plamami brudu i wyglądał jak prawdziwy dzikus. Nie był osobą, która przyznawałaby sobie zasługi bez powodu, ale gwiazdor miał rację. Wyglądał niesamowicie.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że zerknął na wspomnianego gwiazdora, który otwarcie wpatrywał się w Louisa z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Kiedy obscenicznie oblizał swoje usta, Louis prychnął i znów spojrzał na ekran.

Z tym zdjęciem w jego portfolio zdecydowanie miał otwartą drogę.

–––

Wszystkim, co chciał zrobić Louis, kiedy wrócił do domu po tej głupiej uroczystości, było wzięcie długiej, gorącej kąpieli z bąbelkami i lampka wina, ale to pragnienie zupełnie zniknęło z jego umysłu, gdy pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył po przekroczeniu drzwi frontowych, okazał się przykryty Harry, rozciągnięty wzdłuż sofy.

Był całkiem nagi i spał jak zabity, z paskami bieli na brzuchu i piersi, a wszystkim, co mógł zrobić Louis, było podkradnięcie się bliżej, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

To, jak piękny był mężczyzna, było skrajnie bolesne. Nikt nie powinien tak wyglądać, to niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do reszty ludzkości. Lub, konkretnie, Louisa, który tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał szansy się w nim nie zakochać.

Harry powoli zamrugał, otwierając oczy, a Louis zastanowił się, dlaczego, ponieważ był pewny, że nie wydał z siebie najcichszego dźwięku.

– Lou – odetchnął i uniósł ręce, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami.

Louis wpadł w nie, pozwalając sobie na przyciśnięcie do nagiej klatki piersiowej dzikiego człowieka.

– Gdzie?

– Rzeczy do pracy, pamiętasz? Dobrze sobie radziłeś sam? – spytał Louis szeptem. Z jakiegoś powodu mówienie normalnym tonem wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie i nie mógł rozgryźć tego, czemu tak było. Może dlatego, że ta sytuacja wydawała się być zbyt intymna dla głośnych słów.

– Dobrze – wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi. – Harry dojść dobrze.

– Widziałem – zachichotał Louis, a Harry się wyszczerzył.

– Lou dojść teraz?

– Nie, nie teraz. Chcę spać.

– Tak, dobrze – mruknął Harry i owinął nogę wokół biodra Louisa, wsuwając łydkę między jego uda. – Spać teraz. Shhh.

I pomimo tego, że tyłek Louisa zwisał z brzegu sofy, nawet przez moment nie czuł, jakby miał spaść. Harry wydawał się po prostu tak bezpieczny, nawet kiedy balansował dokładnie na krawędzi.

__________

* The London School of Economics and Political Science lub po prostu The London School of Economics


	4. Rozdział 4: Harry z miasta cz.2

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Louis usłyszał, gdy uchylił powieki, był miękki śmiech Harry'ego. Zamrugał jeszcze trochę, co tylko sprawiło, że Harry chichotał mocniej, dopóki nie podniósł głowy, by rozejrzeć się wokół.

Wciąż znajdowali się na sofie, jedynie Louis w pewnym sensie zsunął się niżej, więc leżał na Harrym, z twarzą na jego piersi, a biodrami pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi kolanami.

Jego policzek lepił się przez to, że był przyciśnięty do spoconej skóry Harry'ego. Nie tylko pot czynił skórę mokrą, uświadomił sobie Louis z jękiem, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Louis widział przed zamknięciem oczu poprzedniej nocy, była sperma Harry'ego.

Harry zaśmiał się, a Louis spojrzał w górę, na jego rozpromienioną twarzy.

Kiedy palce dzikiego człowieka zaczęły podążać w stronę jego twarzy, Louis nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że się cofnął. Tylko że Harry nie próbował wepchnąć ich do jego ust, tak jak wtedy, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Zamiast tego podniósł palec i delikatnie poprowadził go poprzez rzęsy Louisa.

– Miękkie. Śmieszne – mruknął Harry i Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Łaskotali cię? W ten sposób? – Louis złożył na palcu Harry'ego motyli pocałunek, a Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej i skinął głową.

– Na tutaj – powiedział Harry, gładząc swoją klatkę piersiową, więc Louis powtórzył gest w miejscu, w którym zrobił to po przebudzeniu, na piersi Harry'ego. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i przebiegł dłonią przez włosy Louisa. Nagle zatrzymał się i odsunął dłoń. – Co to jest?

Louis znów podniósł głowę, tylko po to, by zobaczyć zaschnięte ślady bieli na dłoni Harry'ego.

– O, kurwa, to twoja wczorajsza sperma!

Harry śmiał się z Louisa, kiedy model pośpieszył do łazienki, by przejrzeć się w lustrze. Nie było tam tego wiele, tylko odrobina, sklejająca jego grzywkę, ale wciąż wystarczająco, by się zaczerwienił.

Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż miał na sobie koszulkę i dżinsy z poprzedniego dnia, jako że zrzucił jedynie swoją marynarkę nim opadł na Harry'ego na sofie, więc szybko się rozebrał.

Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem, a zaledwie kilka sekund później Harry wsunął się do pomieszczenia z szerokim uśmiechem i kilkoma uroczymi odgłosami.

– Lou teraz dojść? – spytał, wciskając się za Louisa, a model przełknął z trudem.

Nim Louis mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry miał już dłoń owiniętą wokół jego kutasa i zaciął go ciągnąć. Wszystkim, co mógł zrobić Louis, było opadnięcie na wykafelkowaną ścianę i jęk.

—

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na Uniwersytet, spóźnieni tylko o godzinę czy coś koło tego, Louis z radością odkrył, że następnego dnia nie musieli się zjawiać. Miał taką nadzieję, biorąc pod uwagę, że była to Sobota, ale nie był do końca pewny, dopóki go nie poinformowano.

Poinformowano go także, że ma to być ostatni dzień, kiedy będą próbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o przeszłości Harry'ego, a w następnym tygodniu mieli zamiar rozpocząć trochę behawioralnych badań, więc po raz kolejny Louis miał siedzieć z boku i przyglądać się, jak Harry jest uczony nowych słów i odpowiada na pytania.

Czuł się kiepsko, mimo wszystko, gdy zaczęli wypytywać Harry'ego o jego rodziców.

– Wiesz, kim jest twoja matka, Harry? – Tym, kto to powiedział, była główna naukowiec i Louis lubił ją, aż do teraz.

Właściwie nie wiedział, czemu jego opinia o niej tak gwałtownie się zmieniła albo dlaczego to pytanie sprawiło, że przesunął się na krześle, ale nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie w tym momencie, w każdym razie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Louisa. Zmarszczył brwi, przez co Louis wymusił uśmiech, ponieważ oczywiście jego własny dyskomfort był widoczny.

Kobieta wyjęła nową paczkę fiszek, a żołądek Louisa skręcił się, kiedy je przejrzała.

Czy tym, co tak poruszyło jego żołądek, było poczucie winy? Miał dostęp do tego, co prawdopodobnie mogło być odpowiedzią na jej pytania, ale i tak pozwalał jej przepuszczać przez nie Harry'ego?

Nawet nie przejrzał tych książek, rozumował. Prawdopodobnie nie miały znaczenia.

Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że jego wnętrzności bolały.

Podniosła kartę z kobietą, trzymającą dziecko i powiedziała:

– Matka.

– Matka – powtórzył Harry i przekrzywił głowę. Wskazał na dziecko i znów przekrzywił głowę.

– To jest dziecko.

– Dziecko.

– Tak jest. Wszyscy byliśmy kiedyś dziećmi, które pochodziły od kobiety. Ta kobieta jest nazywana matką. Wszystkie zwierzęta mają matki i ludzie także. Musiałeś widywać matki w dżungli.

Harry przytaknął.

– Matki goryle. Matki małpy.

– Ty też miałeś matkę. Być może wciąż masz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Matka w domu. – To sprawiło, że Louis i naukowiec wyprostowali się w swoich siedzeniach. – Nie matka Harry'ego, matka goryl. Ale Harry'ego też.

– Co to znaczy? – spytała naukowiec, odwracając się do Louisa.

Który odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie z oszołomieniem, ponieważ nie był do końca pewny.

Więc zapytała Harry'ego, nie czekając na odpowiedź Louisa:

– Co masz na myśli?

– Goryl matka dla goryl. Nie Harry. Ale matka goryl wciąż Harry'ego.

– Myślę, że ma na myśli, że w domu, tam, skąd jest, była gorylica, która miała dzieci. I Harry czuł, jakby też był jej, nawet jeśli nie była - jak to nazwałaś? Kobietą, z której pochodził? – Louis starał się jak najlepiej wytłumaczyć to, co usłyszał, jak odebrał słowa Harry'ego. Harry przytaknął, więc musiał mieć rację.

– Nie matka Harry'ego, matka goryli. Ale wciąż Harry'ego, też. Nie matka. Coś - gubił się we własnych słowach i była to kolej Louisa na skinięcie, ponieważ załapał.

Naukowiec wyglądała raczej na zadowoloną z siebie, uśmiechając się szeroko do nich obu.

– Więc on mówi, że był związany z gorylicą. Wie, że z niej nie pochodzi, ale to, co ich łączyło, wciąż było czymś na kształt matczyno-dziecięcej relacji. Musiała traktować go podobnie jak traktowała własne dzieci, bo skąd miałby znać koncepcję rodzicielstwa, której jeszcze nie wyjaśniliśmy? Funkcje rodzicielsko-dziecięcej relacji, które nie są jedynie biologiczne?

Była teraz rozkwitająca, stając się coraz bardziej i bardziej podekscytowana. Wymieniła karty, wciąż się uśmiechając, po czym powiedziała:

– A co z ojcem? Mężczyzną, który się o ciebie troszczył?

Ze zrozumieniem tego Harry miał o wiele większy problem. Wydawał się nie być w stanie pojąć, jak mężczyzna wpasowywał się w relację między matką a dzieckiem: kim była postać ojca.

A ekscytacja naukowca szybko zmieniła się we frustrację.

– Mężczyzna jest potrzeby, by stworzyć dziecko. Albo przynajmniej nasienie, które jest produkowane przez mężczyznę. Kobieta potrzebuje go, by móc stworzyć dziecko wewnątrz siebie. I - on nie łapie niczego z tego, prawda? – spytała Louisa.

– Nie sądzę. Nigdy wcześniej nie brał udziału w edukacji seksualnej, więc to nie tak, że wie, czym jest rozmnażanie.

Ona przez chwilę milczała, najwyraźniej pogrążona w myślach, nim odwróciła się do jednej ze swoich współpracowniczek.

– Myślisz, że mogłabyś przynieść film edukacyjny o sekcie? On może nie rozumieć słów, ale obrazki mogą okazać się pomocne.

Drugi naukowiec powiedziała coś o udaniu się do biblioteki po jeden z nich, a Louis próbował się nie roześmiać.

Pamiętał, jak musiał oglądać te filmy w szkole i to, jak bezsensowne były, ponieważ wszyscy nauczyli się już tego lata wcześniej: gdy jedno dziecko mogło nauczyć się nieco zbyt wiele od starszego rodzeństwa i podzielić się nową wiedzą z resztą dzieciaków na swoim roku. Więc nauczyciele włączali filmy i spędzali całe zajęcia, próbując zmusić uczniów, by się skupili. To nigdy nie działało. Raz, podczas szczególnie nudnego filmu edukacyjnego na biologii, Louis spędził całą lekcję biegając po klasie i udając, że jest plemnikiem. To przyniosło mu tydzień szlabanu w trakcie przerw obiadowych.

Zastanawiał się, jaki rodzaj filmów edukacyjnych o seksie posiadano w uniwersytetach. Z całą pewnością coś bardziej zaawansowanego od tego, co pokazywano nastolatkom?

Biblioteka musiała znajdować się daleko, ponieważ naukowiec nie wracała przez całe wieki. Co oznaczało, że Louis musiał niezręcznie patrzeć, jak główna naukowiec kontynuowała próby sprawienia, by Harry wreszcie zrozumiał.

Czy Harry na pewno nie wiedział, skąd biorą się dzieci? Musiał widzieć jakiś rodzaj obrzędów godowych goryli i dodać dwa do dwóch, gdy dziecko wyskakiwało z samicy dziewięć miesięcy później.

Był zbyt zamyślony, by zarejestrować, co powiedziała naukowiec, ale usłyszał Harry'ego, kiedy ten odpowiedział z niezwykle ludzkim “Oh” zrozumienia.

– Jeden ojciec. Dużo matek. Nie dla Harry'ego. Harry bez ojciec.

– Huh? – Louis wypuścił z siebie zdezorientowany dźwięk, a Harry posłał mu mały uśmiech i pomachał.

Naukowiec westchnęła i usiadła z powrotem w swoim fotelu.

– Mam na myśli, nie jestem ekspertem w kwestii goryli, ale to ma sens w zestawieniu z tym, co o nich wiem. Mają podobną hierarchię co lwy, gdzie każde stado ma jednego samca i siedem lub więcej samic, plus potomstwo. Samiec zachowuje się bardziej jak lider niż jak opiekun.

– Więc Harry naprawdę nie pamięta swoich ludzkich rodziców? – spytał Louis, a kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Możliwe. Może coś ukrywać albo zablokował szczególnie traumatyczne wspomnienia na ich temat. Nie będziemy pewny, dopóki całkowicie nas nie zrozumie, a my jego. To może zająć chwilę.

Poczucie winy znów zapiekło w żołądku Louisa, ale jego potrzeba, by chronić Harry'ego, utrzymała go w milczeniu na temat odpowiedzi, które być może znajdowały się w jego rękach. Co, jeśli dzienniki zawierały coś przerażającego? Co naukowiec zrobiłaby z tą informacją? Próbowałaby coś z niego wydusić, zmienić badania w przesłuchanie?

Być może Louis oddalał się sam od siebie, lecz nie mógł podjąć tego ryzyka. W kwestii Harry'ego, nie ufał nikomu innemu i nie dotyczyło to tylko jego zaborczej natury. Harry był naiwny, a ten świat żywił się tym: przeżuć niewinnych i wypluć ich gorzko. Louis nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by to stało się komuś innemu, a szczególnie Harry'emu.

– Przepraszam! – powiedział ktoś, wpadając do pomieszczenia, a Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że była to wcześniejsza naukowiec, trzymająca niewielki stos płyt DVD. – Było o wiele trudniejsze do znalezienia, a ja wpadłam na kilka innych pomysłów. – Główna badaczka uniosła brew, gdy młodsza zbliżyła się do nich, dysząc.

– Zatem, jakie masz pomysły? – spytała kobieta, kiedy odgłosy ciężkiego oddychania stworzyły nieco zbyt niezręczną atmosferę, by było to komfortowe.

Louisowi było jej trochę żal, właściwie, przez to, jak czerwona i błyszcząca była jej twarz i przez to, że brzmiała, jakby w każdej chwili naprawdę mogła się przewrócić. Ona rzeczywiście pobiegła do biblioteki i z powrotem. To jest zaangażowanie.

– Pomyślałam, że najpierw moglibyśmy pokazać Harry'emu kilka scen z dokumentu o gorylach. Może te o zwyczajach godowych i wychowywaniu dzieci, albo coś, co pokazuje dynamikę grupy? To mogłoby pomóc także nam, a potem moglibyśmy pokazać mu film o edukacji seksualnej, który znalazłam.

Wtedy go podniosła, a Louis jęknął, ponieważ był zdecydowanie znajomy. Był to nudny, jeden z wyprodukowanych przez BBC, który szkole udawało się jakimś sposobem każdego roku wcisnąć do programu nauczania, a teraz był zmuszony, by obejrzeć go po raz kolejny.

Dokument o gorylach był w porządku, mimo wszystko. Nawet całkiem interesujący.

Harry zareagował na niego dobrze, z małymi kiwnięciami głową i okazjonalnie miękkimi, gardłowymi pomrukami.

Teraz nabrało też więcej sensu, dlaczego Harry'emu więcej czasu zajęło zrozumienie, kim jest ojciec, biorąc pod uwagę to, że naukowiec określiła go jako drugiego opiekuna.

– Ojciec goryl nienawidzić Harry – powiedział dziki człowiek i wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku niemu. – Nie lubić. Walczyć.

Louis zamrugał, a główna badaczka przemieściła się bliżej brzegu swojego siedzenia, pochylając się do przodu, by oprzeć łokcie na biurku naprzeciw niej.

– Dlaczego? – spytała, mimo że Louis był bardziej zainteresowany, skąd. Skąd Harry to wiedział? I skąd w ogóle znał słowo nienawiść?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Harry nie odszedł. Harry zostać z matka goryl za długo.

– Co ci zrobił? Jak walczył? Zranił cię? – zapytał Louis i poczuł, gdy wszyscy pozostali w pomieszczeniu odwrócili swoje spojrzenia do niego, lecz zignorował ich. Wpatrywał się ze zbyt wielką uwagą w Harry'ego.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i Louis już miał znów błagać o odpowiedzi, kiedy ten otworzył usta, by się odezwać.

– Nie zranić Harry. Tylko zły. Próbował zrobić, by odejść czasem.

Na moment zapadła cisza, gdy czekali, aż Harry powie coś więcej, ale on tego nie zrobił. Po prostu zamrugał na nich, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem, by obejrzeć nieco więcej dokumentu.

– Myślę, że to ma sens, nieprawdaż? – powiedziała badaczka, a Louis na nią spojrzał. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie zauważył. Widział ją i znał ją jako tę, która zawsze robiła coś na swoim tablecie, ale nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, by się odzywała. – Gdy potomstwo goryli dorasta, odchodzi i tworzy własne stada, ale Harry nigdy tego nie zrobił. Został z gorylem, z którym był związany.

Louis wyprostował się.

– To niezbyt goryla rzecz, prawda? – Jego puls przyśpieszył. – Jak, wiedział, że jest inny, tak? Od innych goryli? Więc nie przeniósł się do nowych stad, ponieważ wiedział, że nie miałby w nich pozycji. – Główna naukowiec uniosła brwi, ale Louis zignorował jej protekcjonalne spojrzenie, ponieważ na coś wpadł. Mógł to poczuć. – Mam na myśli, to nie tak, że mógłby zostać przywódcą nowego stada. Był dorosłym samcem, który nie mógł się rozmnażać i właściwie nie chciał. To sprawiłoby, że zacząłby kwestionować sam siebie, tak? W jakiś sposób sprawia, że zastanawiasz się nad jego - gorylowatością czy jak tam chcesz to nazwać. Całe to wychowanie przez naturę.

W pokoju znów zapadła cisza, teraz, gdy przemówienie Louisa się zakończyło, i stawało się coraz bardziej i bardziej oczywiste, gdy sekundy mijały, że jego argument trafił na głuche uszy.

– Mogą być inne wyjaśnienia - było tym, co przerwało milczenie, a Louis prychnął.

– Jakie na przykład? Jego goryla mamusia nie pozwoliła mu odejść?

– Po prostu włączmy następną płytę – powiedziała cicha badaczka, a Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz tu być? Będziemy musieli poprosić cię o wyjście, jeśli zaczniesz być wrogi. Twój nastrój może być stresujący dla obiektu.

Pięści Louisa zacisnęły się, a jego nozdrza zafalowały, ale wyraz jego twarzy pozostał spokojny. Wewnątrz kipiał. Co ona mogła wiedzieć o tym, co było dobre dla Harry'ego? Postrzegała go jako obiekt, do kurwy nędzy. Jedyną dobrą dla Harry'ego rzeczą w tym pokoju, w całym tym pieprzonym kraju, był Louis.

– Po prostu włączcie następny film – powiedział poprzez zaciśnięte zęby, a protekcjonalny uśmiech kobiety powrócił.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała słodko, a opanowanie Louisa znalazło się o jedno trącenie łokciem od spalenia się.

Na szczęście, żaden z naukowców nie naciskał.

Ta zaangażowana, badaczka, która wcześniej pobiegła do biblioteki, zatrzymała goryli dokument i zamieniła go na ten o edukacji seksualnej.

To dało Louisowi czas, by się uspokoić. Jasne, działo się to przy akompaniamencie pogadanki o jajeczkach i plemnikach, i penisach wchodzących do pochwy, ale przynajmniej nie musiał już więcej wysłuchiwać głównej naukowiec.

Przemądrzałe krowy.

Film wyświetlono na pustej ścianie, przez co konfrontacja z nim była dla Louisa o wiele większa niż gdy oglądał go na gównianych, malutkich telewizorach w szkole. Plemnik przed nim miał rozmiar zbliżony do jego głowy, wijąc się na swojej drodze do komórki jajowej, a Harry zakumkał.

To znaczy, naprawdę zakumkał. Louis pomyślałby, że w pomieszczeniu jest żaba, gdyby nie widział, że to Harry.

– Czy on właśnie… – zaczęła cicha badaczka, lecz Harry przerwał jej kolejnym kumknięciem.

– Dziecko żaba – powiedział Harry.

I Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić: odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się. Śmiał się tak mocno, że aż bolał go brzuch, a jego żebra płonęły, gdy ciężko oddychał.

– To jest - uh - dziecko żaby to kijanka. To jest plemnik. To znajduje się w środku cie- uh, mężczyzn – powiedziała główna naukowiec, a Louis czuł się dumny z jej dyskomfortu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował oglądanie filmu, lecz Louis nie mógł pozbyć się ze swojej twarzy szerokiego uśmiechu.

To cholerne oglądanie filmu w niczym nie pomagało. Nie było w tym nawet pieprzonego sensu. Harry nie potrzebował wiedzy o logistyce na temat tego, jak się urodził, by zrozumieć swoją przeszłość, a miny naukowców były tego dowodem. Wszyscy wymieniali spojrzenia, mamrocząc cicho, kiedy zapisywali coś w swoich notatnikach lub tabletach.

Harry wydał z siebie niewielki hałas po scenie narodzin, gdy pępowina dziecka została przecięta, ale poza tym nie powiedział nic. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od ekranu, pewnie, ale nic nie mówił. Nie dawał niczego naukowcom, a Louis nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że czuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

– Cóż, to była strata czasu – oznajmił Louis, kiedy rozpoczęły się napisy końcowe, uśmiech błyszczał na jego twarzy. – Mogliście po prostu przekazać mu podstawowe fakty na ten temat w jakieś dziesięć minut.

Naukowcy zignorowali go, a główna badaczka zaczęła przeglądać menu DVD. W Dodatkach Specjalnych znajdowała się pozycja o nazwie interaktywne i kiedy naukowiec kliknęła na nią, odwróciła się do Harry'ego z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem.

– Zatem, Harry, masz jakieś pytania?

– Gdzie plemnik? – spytał on natychmiast, nawet nie sekundę po tym, jak kobieta skończyła mówić.

Tak więc rozpoczęła zwyczajną pogadankę o seksie, z diagramami z DVD na ścianie za nią. Wytłumaczyła, jak działał seks, skąd brały się erekcje, jak zapobiegać ciąży, takie tam. Cały film opierał się na biologii, ale wykresy i krótkie klipy z Interaktywnych wyjaśniły wszystko, czego Louis nauczył się przed okresem dojrzewania.

Było to tak cholernie niezręczne i zawstydzające, a nie powinno takie być, ponieważ Louis jest dorosłym pieprzonym mężczyzną, lecz sposób, w jaki Harry bez cienia wstydu zadawał pytania i komentował kreskówkową scenę seksu, sprawiał, że Louis czerwienił się jak burak.

W pewnym momencie udał nawet masturbację i spytał:

– Plemnik w spermie Harry'ego?

Louis już połowicznie skusił się, by wturlać się pod swoje biurko, kiedy Harry zapytał:

– Gdzie banan?

Na szczęście naukowcy uznali po prostu, że prosił o jednego, ale Louis wiedział.

– Więc teraz rozumiesz? Na temat seksu i tego, jak powstają ludzie?

– Co z Harry Lou?

– Ja pieprzę. – Louis wypuścił powietrze. Nie miał tego na myśli, to po prostu mu się wymknęło, i zaraz tego pożałował, ponieważ wszyscy w pomieszczeniu oprócz Harry'ego odwrócili się do niego. Prawdopodobnie i tak by to zrobili, biorąc pod uwagę pytanie Harry'ego.

– Co z tobą i Louisem? – spytała badaczka, uśmiechając się lekko, wiedząc.

– Jak Harry Lou mieć seks dla dzieci?

– Cholera.

– Dwóch mężczyzn nie może mieć własnych dzieci. Potrzebują jajeczka i kobiety do noszenia dziecka. Ale mogą uprawiać seks.

– Jak?

– Nie mów mu! – wrzasnął Louis, zeskakując ze swojego krzesła. – Błagam, nie! Wytłumaczę mu to później, okej?

– Jesteś pewny? Bo znalazłam w bibliotece DVD, które byłoby-

– Nie! Kurwa, nie.

– Harry, chciałbyś, żebyśmy ci powiedzieli? – Główna naukowiec odwróciła się do Harry'ego, gdy to mówiła, a mężczyzna siedział ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wykrzywionymi wargami.

– Harry chcieć wiedzieć jak seks Lou.

– Proszę, nie mów mu – błagał Louis, tak zdesperowany, że gotów paść na kolana. - Wytłumaczę mu to, tak? Harry, wytłumaczę ci to.

Harry skrzywił się nieco bardziej.

– Kiedy? Teraz?

– Dziś w nocy, okej? Obiecuję ci.

– Z bananami?

– Tak, jeśli chcesz.

– Harry chcieć.

– Okej, tak. Dziś w nocy. Z bananami – odpowiedział Louis, mówiąc teraz głównie do siebie, ponieważ, kurwa, to musiałoby być niezręczne. Naukowcy, opowiadający Harry'emu o gejowskim seksie, wiedząc doskonale, dlaczego chciał się tego nauczyć. Nawet wyobrażanie sobie tego wszystkiego sprawiało, że się rumienił.

– Więc – powiedziała główna badaczka po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, przyciągając całą uwagę z Harry'ego na siebie. – Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Masz jakieś pytania co do rodziców?

– Nie.

– Przypominasz sobie coś jeszcze ze swojego dzieciństwa?

Harry przechylił głowę i zagryzł wargi w zamyśleniu.

– Harry przy - przymina tylko matka goryl.

Wszyscy naukowcy wyraźnie zmarkotnieli, opuszczając ramiona i jakiekolwiek ślady uśmiechów, jakie znajdowały się dotąd na ich twarzach. Jeden nawet westchnął przesadnie.

– Czy to wszystko na dziś? – zapytał Louis z nadzieją.

Główna badaczka zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na swoich kolegów. Którzy wzruszyli ramionami.

– Przypuszczam, że tak. Nie ma więcej słów, których aktywnie mieliśmy zamiar go nauczyć. Większości wyrazów nauczy się, kiedy usłyszy je użyte w rozmowie, więc wierzę, że na dziś skończyliśmy.

– I na ten tydzień, tak?

– Tak. W następnym tygodniu zaczną się faktyczne badania. Będzie przechodził mnóstwo testów, zarówno fizycznych, jak i psychicznych, więc oczekujemy zobaczyć go w poniedziałek dobrze wypoczętego.

– Taaak, okej. Mogę upewnić się, że śpi – powiedział Louis, wstając z krzesła i pokazując Harry'emu dłonią, by zrobił to samo. – W takim razie Harry się z wami zobaczy. Nie wiem jeszcze, czy będę pracował, więc nie mogę powiedzieć, czy przyjadę, czy nie.

Naukowcy wydawali się równie chętni, by pozwolić im wyjść, jak sam Louis, ponieważ kiwali głowami zgodnie i praktycznie wypychali ich za drzwi z licznymi do zobaczenia następnym razem i miłego weekendu.

Tak szybko, jak ich dwójka znalazła się na zewnątrz, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, Louis wypuścił z siebie długie westchnienie ulgi, przez które Harry zachichotał.

– Harry Lou dom teraz?

– Tak, możemy iść do domu – powiedział Louis, odwzajemniając uśmiech Harry'ego.

– Lou uczyć Harry seks z bananami?

Louis prychnął na to, cała rzecz stawała się o wiele śmieszniejsza, kiedy nie mieli widowni.

– Tak, po jedzeniu. Właściwie, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy powiedzieć kierowcy, żeby zatrzymał się przy Tesco express na rogu koło nas. Tylko żeby kupić trochę kanapek, nie jestem w stanie niczego ugotować.

Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Louis miał już wypaplać coś więcej, został zatrzymany przez mijającą ich studentkę.

Chciała po prostu zdjęcie, więc uśmiechnął się do niego i przyjął jej komplementy oraz życzenia, po czym dziewczyna podziękowała mu i odbiegła, ze schyloną głową i różowymi policzkami.

Było to całkiem zabawne, ponieważ to pierwszy raz, kiedy został zaczepiony na Uniwersytecie. Ludzie zawsze patrzyli na niego, ale nikt nigdy nie próbował z nim rozmawiać, nawet tylko po to, by zdobyć zdjęcie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i wyjął telefon, włączając go, by móc napisać do ich kierowcy, lecz został ponownie zaczepiony nim zdążył chociaż otworzyć wiadomości.

– Nie znoszę się narzucać – powiedziała, ale nie brzmiało to jakby naprawdę miała to na myśli. Właściwie, brzmiała na raczej szczęśliwą z powodu narzucania się. A nawet podekscytowaną. – Ale czy mogłabym dostać zdjęcie, proszę?

Louis zamrugał. Dwa zdjęcia w ciągu jednej minuty były nowym rekordem i zaczynał robić się nieco podejrzliwy. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że przytaknął i przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech, a dziewczyna rzuciła Harry'emu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym odeszła.

– Dlaczego? – spytał Harry, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Cóż, czasem jestem zatrzymywany, ponieważ widzieli moją twarz i chcą powiedzieć cześć i zrobić sobie ze mną zdjęcie, ale nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi dzisiaj. Coś w stylu domyśliłem się, że Uniwersytet musiał powiedzieć ludziom, żeby zostawili mnie w spokoju czy coś.

Gdy Louis spojrzał znów na swój telefon, zobaczył siedem nieodebranych połączeń od jego menadżerki i kilka wiadomości, domagających się, by do nich zadzwonił. Zignorował je na chwilę, zamiast tego wysyłając kierowcy SMS-a, by po nich przyjechał i otrzymał odpowiedź niemal równocześnie ze swoim ETA.

Ruszyli w stronę postoju dla taksówek, gdzie zawsze się spotykali, kiedy zatrzymała ich kolejna osoba.

Louis zaczynał nabierać coraz więcej i więcej podejrzeń, a kiedy dziewczyna zapytała:

– Jaki on jest? – Louis naprawdę zaczął się martwić.

– Kto? – odparł ze spiętym uśmiechem, ponieważ dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego szeroko i czułby się niegrzeczny, nawet nie próbując odwzajemnić jej zapału.

Przewróciła oczami i powiedziała:

– Jakbyś nie wiedział, o kim mówię. Jest przecież tylko największą gwiazdą na świecie!

– Oh, on. Uh, jest miły – skłamał Louis, a dziewczyna roześmiała się i wytłumaczyła się, że musi iść na zajęcia. Tak, jakby to Louis był tym, kto zatrzymał ją i zaczął rozmowę.

Więc musiało chodzić o to. Publiczne ukazanie się reklamy musiało spowodować trochę tematów w programach śniadaniowych w kraju, a ludzie po prostu ekscytowali się tym, że mówiono o nim w wiadomościach. To pomogło mu się zrelaksować, ponieważ wiedział, że ich zapał, by z nim rozmawiać, zginie stosunkowo szybko. Być może nawet do jutra, jeśli będzie miał szczęście.

Do czasu, kiedy przyjechał kierowca i wsieli do samochodu, Louis czuł się, jakby robił zdjęcia z każdym studentem w tym cholernym miejscu. Jego oczekiwanie składało się z ciągłej kolejki “fanów”, chcących zrobić zdjęcie lub pogadać na temat gwiazdora. Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten gość był tak sławny w Anglii, by ludzie tak ekscytowali się spotkaniem jego znajomego.

Cała ta sytuacja była niedorzeczna i gdy minuty mijały, Louis zaczynał mieć tego wszystkiego naprawdę dość.

Jednocześnie coraz bardziej martwił się o Harry'ego i o to, co myślał. Mężczyzna wyglądał najbardziej na zagubionego, ale Louis prawie spodziewał się po nim, że wyrwie komuś telefon i zniszczy go, czy coś w tym stylu: zrobi się zazdrosny, tak jak za pierwszym razem.

Kiedy byli już zapięci w swoich siedzeniach, gdy kierowca wycofywał się z krawężnika, Harry spytał:

– Dlaczego?

– Hmm? – Louis oderwał wzrok od grupy ludzi, którzy machali mu przez okno, jakby był szczególnie sławną osobą. To było dziwne, kiedy wszyscy uśmiechali się i gapili się na niego w ten sposób.

– Dlaczego oni rozmawiać Lou i - z – Harry wskazał na telefon, który Louis wciąż ściskał w dłoni. – Dlaczego?

– Widzieli moją twarz w różnych miejscach, na przykłada w gazetach, i po prostu ekscytują się, że zobaczyli mnie w prawdziwym życiu, jak przypuszczam. Nie sądzę, że tak się dzieje ponieważ mnie lubią, myślę, że to tylko po to, żeby mogli pokazać innym, że mnie widzieli. Dla wielu z nich jestem czymś jak chwyt reklamowy.

Harry zamruczał. Nie wydawał się ani trochę mniej zdezorientowany, ale właściwie nie pytał o nic więcej, więc Louis nie zawracał sobie głowy próbowaniem wytłumaczenia tego lepiej. Sława była tak dziwną do ogarnięcia koncepcją nawet dla Louisa, więc jak można było oczekiwać od Harry'ego, by to zrozumiał?

Kiedy zatrzymali się przy ich mieszkaniu, Louis był zszokowany widokiem tłumu paparazzich, czekających na nich.

Zaczęli robić zdjęcia nim Louis zdążył jeszcze wysiąść z samochodu, a jeden próbował nawet otworzyć drzwi.

Były zablokowane, na szczęście, ale to nie powstrzymało go od kolejnej próby.

– Lou? – spytał Harry, ściskając jego dłoń.

– Co się do kurwy dzieje? – zapytał on.

Mówił do siebie, serio, ale kierowca odpowiedział:

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale czy jest jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, do którego chciałbyś, żebym was zabrał?

– Do Zayna! – odpowiedział automatycznie Louis, a kiedy kierowca uniósł brew, Louis podał mu adres.

Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który żuł swoją dolną wargę, odsuwając się od okna, gdy paparazzi zbliżyli się, przyciskając dłonie do szyby, by mieć lepszy widok na wnętrze.

Harry uderzył ręką w okno, a człowiek odskoczył do tyłu. Wtedy Harry zachichotał i zrobił to znów.

Kierowcy nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wycofał się z chodnika od razu, gdy adres Zayna znalazł się w nawigacji, wystarczająco powoli, by nie uderzyć w ludzi, którzy przyciskali się do samochodu.

– Często się to zdarza? – spytał mężczyzna, a Louis parsknął śmiechem.

– Nigdy. Szczerze, nigdy tego nie widziałem, nie mówiąc już o byciu w samym środku.

– Zespół powiedział ci cokolwiek?

– Ja - kurwa - jęknął, wyjmując telefon, by przejrzeć wiadomości, które mu wysłali. Żadna z nich niczego nie wyjaśniała, poza tym, że byli bardzo zdesperowani, by z nim porozmawiać. - Próbowali, jak sądzę. Muszę do nich zadzwonić.

Jednak zamiast dzwonić, wysłał Zaynowi wiadomość, pytając, czy jest w domu.

Tak, stary, wpadniecie? - odpisał.

Louis odesłał mu emotkę z uniesionymi w górę kciukami i wybrał numer swojej menadżerki. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wcisnął małą, zieloną słuchawkę.

Nie minął nawet jeden sygnał, nim odebrała.

– Louis? Widziałeś?

– Widziałem co? Paparazzich wokół mojego mieszkania? Właśnie tak jakby się na nich natknąłem.

– Co im powiedziałeś? – warknęła.

– Nic, byłem w samochodzie!

– Gdzie jesteś teraz?

– Jadę w stronę mieszkania Zayna. Masz zamiar powiedzieć mi co się dzieje czy nie?

– Musisz przyjechać. Czy Harry jest z tobą?

– Tak, właśnie wróciliśmy z Uniwersytetu.

– Musi zostać w samochodzie, nie może być z tobą widziany.

– Na to trochę za późno, widzieli nas razem w samochodzie.

Na moment zapadła cisza, wyłączając dźwięk jej urwanego oddechu po drugiej stronie.

– Halo? Mogę zabrać go do Zayna, jeśli chcesz? Jechałem tam tak czy siak, żeby -

– Tak, okej. Zrób tak, a potem przyjedź prosto do agencji.

– Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć mi teraz, przez telefon?

– Nie, ponieważ są tu ludzie, którzy chcą się z tobą zobaczyć. Musimy porozmawiać.

– Kurwa. Coś się ukazało? Jestem zrujnowany?

– Nie, Louis, to nic takiego. Właściwie to coś zupełnie odwrotnego.

– Odwrotnego do ukazania się czy mojej ruiny?

– Louis, to nie ma sensu. Po prostu przyjedź tu i pogadamy. Postaraj się nie być widziany, kiedy będziesz odstawiał Harry'ego. – Rozłączyła się zaraz po tym, pozostawiając Louisa mrugającego do swojego telefonu w milczeniu.

– Lou? – powiedział Harry łagodnie.

Louis spojrzał na niego i spróbował uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco. Oczywiście, nie udał go wystarczająco dobrze, ponieważ Harry wciąż marszczył brwi.

– Nie mogę iść z tobą do Zayna, muszę iść do pracy.

– Oh – powiedział on smutno, a Louisa naszła najsilniejsza ochota do mocnego chwycenia go.

– To nie powinno potrwać długo, a po wszystkim cię odbiorę.

– Harry dojść do Lou?

– Nie, kochanie, nie możesz.

Harry przytaknął powoli.

– Ale Lou być szybko?

– Tak, tak szybko jak tylko się da. Po prostu muszę dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, tak? Wszystko wróci do normalności wystarczająco prędko.

Próbował przekonać bardziej samego siebie i nie do końca w to wierzył, ale Harry wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.

W każdym razie osłabił uścisk na dłoni Louisa i powrócił do trącania wierzchu jego dłoni swoim palcem wskazującym.

– Głodny – wymamrotał, co sprawiło, że Louis się uśmiechnął.

Coś normalnego w tak dziwacznym czasie pomogło Louisowi się zrelaksować: pomogło mu powiedzieć sobie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie będzie tak źle. Był dzień po ukazaniu się reklamy, spodziewał się jakiejś rozmowy na ten temat. Może nie aż tak, ale wciąż. To mogło być tylko dobre, prawda? Całe to zainteresowanie?

Kierowca wypuścił Harry'ego i Louisa, kiedy dotarli do Zayna, mówiąc, że będzie jeździł wokół budynku dopóki Louis nie będzie gotów do wyjścia, ze względu na brak miejsc parkingowych.

Koniec końców musiał objechać go tylko raz, ponieważ Zayn już na nich czekał.

Musiał stać zaraz przy domofonie, ponieważ wpuścił ich kilka sekund po tym, jak Louis wcisnął przycisk.

Harry był chętny, by zobaczyć mieszkanie Zayna, więc pokonywał po dwa stopnie na raz, nim Louis powiedział mu, by się zatrzymał; poszedł za daleko.

Wpadł w Zayna, gdy tylko mężczyzna otworzył drzwi wejściowe, ściskając go mocno i świergocąc nieco z przyzwyczajenia.

– Więc co chcecie zjeść, chłopaki? – spytał Zayn, a Louis potrząsnął głową.

– Muszę lecieć do agencji, więc będziesz musiał nakarmić tylko Harry'ego.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi i spytał:

– Co się dzieje?

– Na razie nie wiem, ale powiem ci, kiedy wrócę po Harry'ego.

– Googlowałeś się?

– Nie. Kurwa, powinienem to zrobić?

– Wolisz usłyszeć wieści z plotkarskich artykułów czy prosto z pierwszej ręki?

– Z pierwszej ręki, przypuszczam – mruknął, a Zayn posłał mu napięty uśmiech.

– Powodzenia, stary. Niall i Liam wpadną, kiedy będą mogli, więc z Harrym będzie w porządku. Zrobimy z tego imprezę. Hej, może moglibyśmy iść do pubu?

– Powstrzymaj się dopóki nie wrócę, tak? W jakiś sposób chciałbym tam być, jako świadek pierwszego wypadu Harry'ego do baru.

Zayn przewrócił oczami i wymamrotał pod nosem:

– Oczywiście, że byś chciał.

– Odpieprz się – odparł Louis z uśmiechem. – Tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że nie wpadnie w kłopoty. Wyobraź sobie, co zrobiłby z nim Niall bez nadzoru.

– Domyślam się.

– W porządku, lepiej już pójdę.

– Napisz do mnie, kiedy będziesz wracał. Powodzenia, stary.

– Dzięki. Hej, Harry! – zawołał Louis ponad ramieniem Zayna, do miejsca, gdzie Harry już prześlizgiwał się przez salon i badał wszystkie drobiazgi, jakimi wyłożone były półki Zayna. Jednak gdy usłyszał swoje imię, zatrzymał się, by popatrzeć na Louisa z breloczkiem Wieżą Eiffela zwisającą z jego palca. Mama Zayna była tym typem, który kupował tanie pamiątki w każdym miejscu, do którego podróżowała, a jej syn był zbyt miły, żeby je wyrzucić. Ale taka była cała jego rodzina, więc mieszkanie Zayna wypełniały po brzegi drobiazgi od jego ciotek, wujów i dziadków. W jakiś sposób jego mieszkanie wyglądało całkiem niesamowicie. Zayn sprawił, że to działało. Harry będzie miał tutaj niezłą zabawę.

– Lou?

– Idę teraz do pracy. Widzimy się niedługo.

Harry przytaknął cicho, przygryzając wargę.

– Mogę dostać uścisk, zanim wyjdę?

To sprawiło, że cała twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się. W przeciągu kilku sekund ściskał Louisa blisko, kryjąc twarz w jego szyi.

– Spieszyć się szybko – wyszeptał, a Louis zachichotał.

– Będę najpóźniej za dwie godziny. Upewnij się, że Zayn ugotuje coś smacznego na mój powrót.

Zayn wyszczerzył się i mruknął:

– Odpierz się - ale Louis wiedział, że i tak to zrobi.

Odsunął się od Harry'ego, lecz pozostawił rękę owiniętą wokół jego ramienia.

– Może mógłbyś pokazać Harry'emu parę rzeczy? Było by dobrze mieć kogoś, kto nie jest totalnie bezużyteczny w kuchni.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Po prostu już idź, dobrze?

– Tak, tak – powiedział Louis, po raz ostatni klepiąc Harry'ego po plecach i puszczając go. – Zobaczymy się, kiedy dowiem się, co się dzieje.

—

Louis był sensownie spokojny, kiedy dotarł do swojego budynku.

Miał całą drogę na przemyślenie spraw i powiedzenie sobie, że tłum paparazzi nie był właściwie tak zły jak pamiętał. Tylko go wyolbrzymił, jak robił z wieloma rzeczami, i to, co się działo, byłoby wyjaśnione czymś całkowicie rozsądnym.

Tylko że te pozytywne myśli wyleciały prosto przez okno, gdy wszedł do biura menadżerki, by znaleźć je zajęte przez nikogo innego jak gwiazdora filmowego i jakiegoś nieznanego kolesia.

Gwiazdor wstał ze swojego krzesła i wyciągnął dłoń do uściśnięcia.

– Znowu się spotykamy – powiedział dramatycznie, zarozumiały uśmiech przylepiony do jego ust, ale Louis nie był tym, kto zostawiał kogoś czekającego, więc potrząsnął zaoferowaną dłonią.

– Tsa. Więc ktoś powie mi co się tu dzieje?

Menadżerka Louisa wskazała na wolne krzesło i poczekała, dopóki Louis w nim nie usiadł, zanim powiedziała:

– Pewne zdjęcia dziś wyciekły.

– Czego?

– Nas – powiedział gwiazdor, wciąż uśmiechając się jak dupek, którym był.

– Robiących co? – Zmarszczył brwi Louis, bo ich dwójka w ogóle nie była razem wczorajszej nocy. Poza tym, kiedy wyszli na balkon, ale – Oh – westchnął Louis, bo oczywiście. Ktoś zrobił zdjęcie ich dwójki, gdy byli blisko, gdy gwiazdor szeptał do jego ucha z dłonią na jego biodrze.

– Tak, oh – powiedziała i upuściła otwartą kopię magazynu Heat. Najgorętszy Hollywoodzki Łamacz Serc i Mały Londyński Louis? głosił tytuł, a Louis zaczerwienił się.

– Mały? To był jedyny przymiotnik jaki mogli wymyślić, by mnie opisać? – wydusił. To był rodzaj żartu w świecie mody, jego wzrost, i przez kilka pierwszych lat jego kariery ludzie zawsze pytali go o to, jak to jest być ‘krótkim’ modelem. Szybko im przeszło, ale okazjonalnie to wywlekali. Głównie kiedy chcieli go wkurzyć.

– To co zauważasz? – zadrwiła jego menadżerka.

Louis popatrzył na strony przed nim, oczy znowu przyciągnął tytuł, ale tym razem pilnował się, żeby spojrzeć wszędzie indziej także. Przeskanował artykuł, próbując się nie rumienić na wzmiankę o tym jak on i gwiazda 'robili do siebie maślane oczy całą noc’ i 'miziali się, kiedy myśleli, że nikt nie patrzy’.

Wiedział, na co miał patrzeć, zdjęcia biegnące dolną częścią strony, ale naprawdę nie chciał ich zobaczyć.

Musiał jednak zobaczyć jak źle to wyglądało, więc wstrzymał oddech i przejechał oczami do obciążających zdjęć.

To wyglądało całkiem źle.

Pierwsze było jak stali blisko na balkonie. Nie do końca się dotykali, ale się w siebie wpatrywali, gwiazdor uśmiechał się na dół, podczas gdy Louis spoglądał w górę. Cholera, wyglądał na małego.

To poniżej było okropne.

Dokładnie jak tego spodziewał się Louis, ktoś złapał dłoń gwiazdy na biodrze Louisa, ale to było o wiele gorsze, bo wyglądało to tak jakby się całowali. Fotograf oczywiście zrobił zdjęcie dokładnie, kiedy gwiazdor pochylał sie w dół, by szepnąć do ucha Louisa, więc wyszło na to jakby ich usta miały się złączyć.

Potem zdjęcie niżej było o wiele mnie obciążające, ale sugestywne tak czy inaczej.

Było zrobione podczas ukazania reklamy skądś do drugiej strony pokoju. Pokazywało tył głowy Louisa spod kąta, który sprawiał, że jakby Louis patrzył na gwiazdę, który uśmiechał się nieśmiało w kierunku Louisa. Oczywiście zostało zrobione pod koniec, kiedy gwiazdor był wulgarny po odbiciu wielkiego ukazania się reklamy i każdy patrzący na fotografie pomyślałby, że siebie obczajali czy coś.

– Więc – westchnął Louis i usadowił się na krześle, bo wiedział, że nie polubi odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. – Jaki jest plan?

– Nasza trójka rozmawiała i zgodziliśmy się, że było by dobre dla nas wszystkich, gdybyś gdzieś wyszedł z -

– Z nim? – burknął Louis, wskazując kciukiem na gwiazdę. – Oczekujecie, że będę umawiał się z tym dupkiem?

Gwiazdor tylko się uśmiechnął; prawdopodobnie wysiadając przy zniewadze Louisa.

– Louis! – skarciła go jego menadżerka. – To będzie tylko podczas jego pobytu w UK.

– Jak długo to będzie? – zażądał by wiedzieć Louis, a obcy mężczyzna uniósł palec, cicho pytając o wtrącenie.

– Mój klient zostaje na dwa tygodnie, aby promować nadchodzące filmy. Chcielibyśmy, żebyś był z nim publicznie widziany cztery razy, z czego dwa powinny być tylko waszym wypadem, coś jak kolacja w restauracji. Pozostałe mogą być pojawieniami się na przyjęciach.

– Czy ten koleś jest poważny? – zapytał Louis, mrugając w szoku. Już nawet nie był zły. Był zadziwiony, bardziej od wszystkiego, i trochę oszołomiony. Miał wcześnie układy PR, ale nic nie podchodziło blisko do brzmienia jak umowa biznesowa, jak to.

– Tak, jest – powiedział gwiazdor, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by uścisnąć kolano Louisa. – Sprawiasz, że to brzmi, jakby umawianie się ze mną jest ohydne. Jestem trochę urażony.

Uśmiech mężczyzny zmiękł, dzięki czemu wyglądał bardziej czarująco niż zarozumiale. Jego usta wciąż wyglądały na pełne, mimo bycia zagryzionymi do tyłu przez jego śmiesznie perfekcyjne zęby, a Louis był przez moment zahipnotyzowany.

– Daj spokój Louis, to będzie cudowne dla twojego wizerunku. Staniesz się bardziej pożądany. Nieodparty, nawet – powiedziała jego menadżerka i Louis znalazł siebie powoli potakującego.

Ale potem gwiazdor zabrał swoją dłoń i usiadł prosto na swoim krześle z tym zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, a czar prysł.

– Czekajcie, co by te randki dokładnie zawierały? I co on z tego dostanie? Randkowanie z angielskim modelem? Jesteś chociaż gejem?

Drugi celebryta wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie dla publiki.

– Więc o to chodzi? Mam być kolesiem, dla którego wychodzisz z szafy? A potem co, złamię ci serce? Żebyś wyglądał dobrze, kiedy ja wyjdę na dupka?

Pokój był cicho, a Louis był zły, odkrywszy, że trafił w sedno.

To był obcy mężczyzna, który się odezwał, menadżer gwiazdy, przypuszczał Louis.

– Ty też coś z tego dostaniesz. Historia złamie Stany, twoje imię będzie na światowych nagłówkach.

– Moje zdjęcie zrobi to samo – odparował Louis, a jego menadżerka zrobiła mały odgłos w swoim gardle. Ten zaprzeczający. To sprawiło, ze Louis na chwilę się zatrzymał; uspokoił. – Zrobi, prawda? Powiedziano mi, że zdjęcie pomoże przełamać mi się do międzynarodowego rynku. Ty mi tak powiedziałaś.

– Rzeczy nie są tak proste Louis. Wiesz to.

– Nic z tym związane nie było proste! Nic, co zrobiłem, nie było proste! – Teraz Louis stał, twarz czerwona, a pieści zaciśnięte, krzycząc z całych sił. – Jak ja będący w pieprzonej dżungli, ryzykujący swoje życie z tymi pieprzonymi gorylami i adoptujący cholernego dzikusa, było proste? To wszystko miało pomóc mojej karierze, a teraz obracasz się i mówisz, że to nie wystarczy? To że muszę się kurwić też?

– Harry był twoim wyborem, Louis, nie zwalaj tego na mnie! – odkrzyknęła jego menadżerka, także wstając z krzesła.

– Ale ty – zaczął Louis, ale czyjś głośny głos im przerwał.

To był gwiazdor.

– Możemy wrócić do sprawy? Wchodzisz w to czy nie? Zapłacimy ci-

Louis roześmiał się i gwiazda zaczekała, dopóki nie skończył, zanim kontynuował:

– Zapłacimy ci za twój czas i wszystkie wydatki z naszych publicznych wyjść pokryjemy my.

– Kiedy muszę odpowiedzieć?

– Jakoś w ciągu kilku następnych minut, najlepiej. – Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się i Louis powrócił do bycia oczarowanym. Ten koleś był jak jakieś zwisające wahadło, mające Louis zahipnotyzowanego w jednym momencie i sfrustrowanego w drugim. – Namawiam, żebyś przyjął ofertę, dla wspólnego dobra. Raz mi powiedziano, że masz aktorskie aspiracje, tak? Tylko pomyśli o wszystkich furtkach jakie mogę dla ciebie otworzyć.

Cóż, to było niespodziewane.

– Możesz zrobić ze mnie aktora?

– Mogę spróbować.

– Oh – wymamrotał Louis, bo to była nowa odkryta karta. Brakowało im asów; musieli być zdesperowani. – A jak dużo byście mi zapłacili?

– Jeden grand za każdą godzinę.

Brwi Louis się uniosły.

– W dolarach czy funtach?

Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się.

– Mądrze. W funtach. Tysiąc funtów za każdą godzinę ze mną. To łatwe piętnaście tysięcy w twojej kieszeni, tylko wychodząc na kolację i uczestnicząc w paru przyjęciach. Może nawet premierze filmowej.

– Więc zgadzamy się na piętnaście godzin?

– Mniej więcej, w zależności od tego ile będą trwały nasze randki.

– Przypuszczam, że macie napisany jakiś kontrakt? – zapytał Louis, kierując pytanie do menadżera gwiazdy, który miał aktówkę spoczywająca na jego udach.

– Tak, mamy. Twoja menadżerka go ma.

Nie musiano jej nic mówić; popchnęła go przez stolik do Louisa, zanim nawet na nią spojrzał.

Louis przeczytał go uważnie, okazjonalnie przerywając, by zapytać, co oznacza dana część.

– Nie mogę być widziany w romantycznych sytuacjach z kimś innym? Co romantyczne sytuacje oznaczają dokładnie?

– Całowanie, przytulanie, tego typu rzeczy. – Gwiazdor wzruszył ramionami.

– Co z trzymaniem za rękę? – zapytał Louis, przeskakując myślami do Harry'ego i jego potrzeby miłości.

Gwiazda uśmiechnęła się.

– To dozwolone. Dlaczego, masz kogoś w domu, czekającego na ciebie? Tego Harry'ego?

– C-chyba – odparł ostrożnie Louis, spoglądając na menadżerkę dla jakiś instrukcji, bo nie wiedział, co mógł już mówić. Jeśli Harry wciąż miał być ukrywany.

– To w porządku, tak długo jak nie robi scen. Nie możemy mieć zazdrosnego chłopaka niszczącego między nami sprawy, co nie? – Gwiazdor puścił mu oczko, a Louis przełknął gulę, która tworzyła się w jego gardle. Co za tekst.

Louis wywrócił oczami i wrócił do kontraktu, leżącego na jego kolanach.

Nie było tam tak naprawdę nic wartego uwagi. Nic o nakazie dotykania gwiazdy i całowania go lub wzmianki o byciu w związku. To było skonstruowane tak, aby o tym mówiono, a Louis mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

Chociaż nie był całkowicie pewny, czy mógłby poradzić sobie z prasą. Oni tylko zwąchaliby potencjalną historię i tropiliby go w jego własnym domu; nigdy wcześniej tego nie widział.

– Chyba będę musiał zostać gdzieś indziej, zanim to wszystko się nie uspokoi. Zechcecie zapłacić za pokój hotelowy?

– To zależy. Będę tam zostawał z tobą? – Gwiazdor puścił mu oczko, a Louis był gotowy wszystko odwołać, prosto, przez to. On był takim dupkiem; Louis nie wiedział, czy to było nawet możliwe, żeby wytrzymać z nim godzinę, a co dopiero piętnaście.

– Tak, to może być zaaranżowane – szybko powiedział menadżer, jakby wiedział, że Louis stąpał po krawędzi zerwania porozumienia.

– Coś pięciogwiazdkowego – wskoczyła menadżerka Louisa. – Cztero- co najmniej.

Menadżer gwiazdora zacisnął szczękę i warknął:

– Oczywiście.

– Z serwisem pokojowym włącznie – dodał Louis z uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał, ale wciąż skinął głową.

– Więc to umowa?

– Cztery randki z twoim klientem, tysiąc funtów za godzinę. Nie muszę go dotykać czy mówić, że jesteśmy razem-

– Nie możesz także zaprzeczać.

Louis kontynuował, jakby menadżer gwiazdora mu właśnie nie przerwał:

– Mogę być widziany publicznie z Harrym tak długo jak nie jest to 'romantyczne’. I to wszystko będzie trwało tylko dwa tygodnie, potem mogę normalnie ruszyć dalej. To na co się zgadzam.

– I to wszystko czego żądamy – powiedziała gwiazda.

– Dobrze. Cóż, podaj mi długopis.

Louis nie zrelaksował się dopóki gwiazdor i jego menadżer nie wyszli.

Wzięli podpisany kontrakt z rąk Louisa, położyli go w aktówce i wyszli z prostym 'dziękuję’.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie będą chcieli wiedzieć kim jest Harry, jeśli będziesz z nim widziany, racja? Być może będziemy musieli w końcu powiedzieć o nim światu, a to tylko zrobi dla was obu wszystko trudniejsze, gdziekolwiek pójdziesz.

Louis spojrzał w dół z sufitu, coś czego nie spostrzegł, że się w to wpatrywał, dopóki się nie odezwała, i powiedział:

– Wiem. Kurwa, powinienem był to zrobić?

– Dla twojej kariery, tak.

– Tak, ale dla mnie i Harry'ego?

Kiedy jego menadżerka nie odpowiedziała, Louis upuścił twarz w dłonie i jęknął.

– Co ja do cholery właśnie zrobiłem?

—

Kiedy Louis wrócił do Zayna, cała paczka siedziała na sofie z piwami w dłoniach, oglądając mecz piłki nożnej.

Niall zagwizdał, gdy Louis wszedł, i uśmiechał się jak mówił:

– Więc ty i wielka gwiazda filmowa, huh?

Louis popatrzył na Zayna z uniesioną brwią, a jego przyjaciel podniósł wolną dłoń i powiedział:

– On mi powiedział. Zobaczył to na okładce magazynu, podczas drogi tutaj.

Harry warknął wtedy i zacieśnił uścisk na papierze, który trzymał. Louis nie musiał pytać, co to jest, bo Harry rzucił to w jego głowę i wybiegł z pokoju.

Louis miał miękkie kolana, podążając za nim do biura Zayna, dopóki na został popchnięty na ścianę.

– Lou Harry'ego – warknął, dłonie na torsie Louisa, pociągając jego koszulkę.

– Harry – powiedział nisko Louis, jakby ostrzegająco, bo to wyglądało jak powtórka poprzedniego wypadku. Kiedy Harry zrobił się zazdrosny o przypadkowego fana i zepsuł mu telefon.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i jego głowa opadła w tym samym momencie co ręce.

– Co? – wychlipał. – Kto?

– Muszę być z nim widziany publicznie kilka razy przez następne dwa tygodnie. Jest nikim, ale muszę udawać, że tak nie jest.

– Harry nie wie.

– On jest sławny. Jak, w filmach. Uh, jak w telewizji, chyba – dodał Louis, ponieważ Harry nigdy nie widział filmu i prawdopodobnie nie uczył się, co to było. – I pomoże Louisowi stać się sławnym.

– Harry robi Louis sławny. – Wydął wargi, a Louis poczuł nagłą potrzebę pocałowania Harry'ego.

– Ty – Ja go tylko wykorzystuję. Ja ciebie bym nigdy nie wykorzystał. To po to abym mógł dostać się do miejsc, Harry. Zawsze są młodsi i lepsi nadchodzący modele, a ja muszę utrzymać się na przodzie, bo w innym wypadku spadnę prosto w dół. Zawszę będę musiał zrobić więcej lub po prostu będzie fiasko. Nie mogę być kolejnym byłym w wieku 23 lat.

– Dlaczego? Idź dom z Harrym.

– Nie możemy, papsy wciąż tam będą. Będziemy musieli zostać tutaj na noc.

Harry potrząsnął głową, włosy latały dziko.

– Do dżungli. Harry i Louis szczęśliwi tam. Nikt inny. Tylko Harry i Louis.

Louis przystopował, bo dokładnie w tamtym momencie nic nie brzmiało lepiej niż to. Ich dwójka samotnie z nikim innym. Nikt do mówienia Louisowi co zrobić, żadnej kariery, którą Louis by się martwił. Chociaż to był tylko sen.

– Nie był bym w stanie tam przeżyć, Harry.

– Harry opiekować się Lou. Uczyć Lou przeżyć.

– To niemożliwe.

– Lou uczy Harry'ego przeżyć tutaj. Robić to dla Lou. Lou robi to dla Harry'ego.

– Ja- ja nie mogę, Harry. Ledwie mogłem znieść tam dzień. Nie jestem wystarczająco silny.

– Lou silny. Silniejszy od Harry'ego. Tu jest trudniej niż w domu. Niebezpiecznie.

Louis nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc pozostał cicho. Po prostu obserwował Harry'ego, sposób w jaki jego oczy wwiercały się w te Louisa i jak jego pięści zacieśniały się i luzowały. Wyglądał tak niekomfortowo, tak strachliwe i poza jego zasięgiem, że Louis przyciągnął go do uścisku.

– Opiekuję się tobą, okej? Mam cię – wymamrotał do szyi Harry'ego i patrzył jak chłopak skinął głową.

Poczuł usta Harry’ego na swojej szyi, potem na szczęce. Był kolejny pocałunek na jego policzku i jeszcze jeden w kąciku jego ust, zanim ich usta w końcu się spotkały.

Harry zaczął się odsuwać, a Louis go gonił, usta wciąż złączone. Wydawało się, że to dało Harry’emu odwagę, by się przysunąć, bo to zrobił. I to mocno.

Jego palce wbiły się w plecy Louisa, tak że szatyn mógł poczuć jego paznokcie przez swoją koszulkę, a Louis przesunął swoją dłoń na tył szyi Harry’ego, aby go przyciągnąć bliżej.

Ich usta się razem poruszały i za każdym razem, kiedy je lekko otworzyli, Louis wciskał swój język na przód, smakując wnętrze górnej wargi Harry’ego.

Harry zaskomlał, gdy poczuł zęby Louisa i otworzył usta szerzej, aby Louis miał lepszy dostęp.

Louis poczuł język Harry’ego z jego własnym, prześlizgający się po nim, jak Harry przechylił głowę w ten sposób, próbując ich zbliżyć. Próbując znaleźć idealny kąt dla nich do wspólnego perfekcyjnego wpasowania, bez przerwy między nimi. Próbując sprawić, żeby byli tak blisko jako jeden jak to możliwe.

– Lou – zamruczał Harry do jego ust, a Louis prześlizgnął dłonią w dół z jego talii do dołu jego pleców, palce dotykające dżinsy. – Seks teraz.

Louis zaśmiał się na to, odsuwając się, aby zobaczyć czerwone podpuchnięte usta i nieobecne oczy Harry’ego. Aby zobaczyć, co zrobił Harry’emu. Aby wyobrazić sobie, ile więcej mógłby zrobić, bo jeśli Harry wyglądał na tak sponiewieranego tylko od całowania, to Louis nie mógł doczekać się, żeby zobaczyć jakby wyglądał podczas obciągania.

To jednak musiało zaczekać, bo Zayn, Liam i Niall byli prawdopodobnie gdzieś blisko, podsłuchując przez drzwi, by mieć pewność, że Louis miał się dobrze.

– Musimy poczekać, aż wrócimy do domu – wymamrotał Louis i pocałował ponownie Harry'ego. – Wrócimy później wieczorem, aby zabrać kilka rzeczy.

To był Harry, który pochylił się po pocałunek tym razem, przyciskając mocno, zmuszając usta Louisa do otwarcia, więc mógł wślizgnąć do środka swój język.

Louis powrócił do przyciągania Harry'ego niemożliwie blisko, popychając plecy Harry'ego do przodu, tak że ich biodra były mocno przyciśnięte.

Harry jęknął, a Louis mógł poczuć dlaczego.

Jego penis był twardy, ograniczony przez jego dżinsy, i desperacko wywracał swoimi biodrami naprzeciw Louisa, aby dostać tarcie.

Louis zaśmiał się i powiedział:

– Niedużo ci to zajmuje.

Ale Louis sam całkiem szybko się podniecał, zażenowany zdając sobie sprawę, bo skamlące odgłosy Harry'ego stawały się głośniejsze, a jego pchnięcia biodrami bardziej nierówne.

– Dojdziesz w swoich spodniach, Haz?

– Nie mogę. Boli – jęknął Harry. Co miało sens, bo jego dżinsy były tak ciasne, że jego kutas mógł jedynie naciskać na ich rąbek. Louis przycisnął na niego swoja dłonią, a Harry zachlipał w bólu, choć położył swoją rękę na tej Louisa, ciasno ja trzymając.

– Pieprzyć to – warknął Louis i upadł na kolana. Harry też miał przykucnąć, ale Louis burknął: – Zostań.

Potem rozpiął spodnie Harry'ego, wyciągnął jego kutasa, a Harry mruknął gardliwie.

– Chcesz spróbować czegoś nowego? – Louis dmuchnął w główkę penisa Harry'ego, owijając palce wokół podstawy.

– Tak – westchnął w odpowiedzi i refleksyjnie wypchnął biodra, przez co główka jego penisa szturchnęła usta Louisa.

Louis lekko je rozdzielił, pozwalając Harry'emu na wślizgnięcie się do środka przy następnym pchnięciu, a Harry wypuścił drżący jęk jak jego dłonie wystrzeliły, aby wpasować się na tył głowy Louisa.

Louis polizał główkę jego penisa, przesuwając nad nasadą spodem języka, zanim za pomocą końcówki prześledził spód.

– Lou? – zabłagał Harry, palce ściskające i rozciskające jego włosy.

Louis wiedział, że nie wytrwa dłużej, więc popchnął swoją głowę w przód, dopóki nie mógł poczuć Harry'ego z tyłu gardła. Ciasno zacisnął usta wokół Harry'ego, położył dłonie na jego pośladkach dla ułatwienia i ślizgał się w tył i w przód tak szybko jak mógł.

– Lou – jęknął Harry, ale Louis po prostu kontynuował; wciąż pieprzył Harry'ego ustami, mimo mocno trzęsących się ud Harry'ego i sposobu w jaki jego tyłek spinał się pod jego dłońmi.

Louis wiedział, że Harry dojdzie przez dźwięk jaki wydał; to było coś nieludzkiego, dzikie i gardłowe buczenie z dołu jego krtani. Dudnienie w jego piersi, które miało Louisa wydającego własne pomruki, kiedy Harry doszedł w dół jego gardła.

Louis trzymał pośladki Harry'ego jak on ujeżdżał swój orgazm z małymi, desperackimi pchnięciami, ciasnymi i kontrolowanymi, nawet jeżeli jęki jakie wydawał, były wszystkim poza tym.

Kiedy Louis opuścił dłonie, Harry wysunął się i opadł na ziemię, i popchnął Louisa na plecy, dopóki na nich nie leżał. Potarł twarz o tors Louisa, potem przytulił ją do jego szyi i przycisnął miękkie całuski pod jego szczęką.

– Lou chcieć? Harry chcieć to dla Lou. Tak? – wymamrotał, a Louis cofnął głowę z jękiem.

– Tak, Lou chce. Ja chcę.

Harry przeczołgał się w dół jego ciała i grzebał przy jego rozporku. Pociągnął jego spodnie w dół, zanim nie siedziały tuż pod jego tyłkiem, i wyciągnął penisa Lousia z jego bokserek.

– Jak banan? – zapytał Harry, oczy szerokie jak oceniał wielkość Louisa.

Louis jęknął, bo zapomniał o tym. Jak Harry wyglądał ssąc banana swoja buzią, jak fantazjował o tym od czasu dżungli.

– Tak – stęknął. – Tylko żadnych zębów, tak? Nie gryź tego.

Harry zachichotał i bez ostrzeżenia wziął Louisa do ust.

Z początku nie droczył się z główką Louisa, nie rozpracował swojego sposobu w dół, po prostu pozwolił kutasowi Louisa ślizgać się na jego języku, dopóki nie był na końcu gardła Harry'ego. Dopóki mokre wargi Harry'ego nie zacieśniały się wokół podstawy członka.

– Kurwa – jęknął Louis, unieruchomiony przez to jak dobrze Harry wyglądał. Jego oczy były mokre i zamglone, źrenice wybuchające żądzą jeszcze raz. Jego nozdrza płonęły, a usta wciąż były tak opuchnięte.

Wtedy zaczął się poruszać, w przód i w tył, zanim nie zatrzymał się z główką penisa Louisa między swoimi ustami.

Potem Louis to poczuł, język pracujący przy jego nasadzie, i już nie mógł oglądać. Zacisnął oczy, zdesperowany aby odsunąć dalej moment szczytu choćby na trochę dłużej.

Harry jęknął na smak, przesuwając usta z penisa Louisa do jego ud na preejakulat.

Później zaczął ocierać się o nogę Louisa, wypuszczając małe oddechy na kutasa Louisa, który były zimne i gorące za razem.

Louis miał zamiar błagać Harry'ego, aby powrócił ustami na niego, ale dzikiemu chłopakowi nie trzeba było mówić. Mocniej chwycił biodra Louisa, wbijając palce boleśnie mocno w jego skórę i owinął swoje usta z powrotem wokół kutasa Louisa, by wślizgnąć się bardziej po jego nasadzie.

Im bardziej niekontrolowane stawały się biodra Harry'ego, tym bardziej jego usta były niechlujne.

Jego usta były tak ciasne, ale to robiło się coraz bardziej mokre i mokre, i szybsze, i mocniejsze, i tak nieprzewidywane, że aż wkradł się szczyt Louisa.

Jego głowa opadła na podłogę, jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pieści i wykrzyczał 'Harry’ w powietrze, nie myśląc o jego przyjaciołach, będących w innym pokoju.

Kiedy on też doszedł, zauważył wilgoć przemaczającą jego spodnie, gdzie Harry na nim leżał.

– Oops? – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa swoimi czerwono-posiniaczonymi wargami.

– Kurwa. – Uśmiechnął się Louis i przekształciło się to w śmiech, kiedy Harry znowu połaskotał go pocałunkami.

Wtedy rozległo się walenie w drzwi i krzyczący głos Nialla:

– Czy to znaczy, że skończyliście?

– Kurwa – powtórzył Louis, tym razem bardziej jako jęk zażenowania. Pieprzony Niall. Nie mógłby po prostu udawać, że nic nie słyszał, jak zrobią to Liam i Zayn?

– Tak! – krzyknął Harry, po czym zeskoczył z Louisa, aby otworzyć drzwi.

– Kurwa, stary, odłóż to – zaśmiał się Niall, a Harry skinął głową i schował siebie z powrotem. Louis, z drugiej strony, wgramolił się w swoje spodnie na podłodze, zanim Niall mógłby zauważyć.

– Czego chcesz? – burknął Louis, starając się wytrzeć pot, który mógł poczuć na swoim czole, mając nadzieję, że czerwony z zażenowania kolor skóry zniknie wraz z tym.

– Naprawdę nic. Gra robiła się nudna bez Harry'ego – powiedział Niall, zarzucając ramię wokół chłopaka. – Chcesz pożyczyć jakieś spodnie Zayna? – dodał, wskazując na zaschniętą spermę na nodze Louisa wolną dłonią.

Louis zamrugał na dół przez chwilę, potem wymamrotał:

– Tak, pożyczę jakieś.

Pośpieszył do pokoju Zayna, podczas gdy Niall zabrał Harry'ego z powrotem do holu, biorąc parę dresów, bo wszystkie spodnie Zayna miały za dużo dziur według niego. Ściągnął własne spodnie i wrzucił je do małej, plastikowej siatki, którą znalazł na podłodze.

Kiedy dołączył do swoich kumpli na kanapie, wszyscy byli cisi i czerwoni. Zayn i Liam, bo czuli się całkiem niezręcznie, a Niall, ponieważ coś ciekawego zdarzyło się w telewizji i jego policzki zawsze były w odcieniu jasnego różu.

– Więc. – Louis przełamał ciszę i wszyscy jego kumple spojrzeli na niego. – Ja i Harry zostaniemy w hotelu na parę dni, z uprzejmości gwiazdora, ale będę potrzebował kilku rzeczy. Nie mogę teraz iść do swojego mieszkania, więc może któryś z was mógłby?

Niall uśmiechnął się.

– Tsa, ja mógłbym.

– Nie idziesz sam cholera – sapnął Louis, bo wiedział, że Niall zabrałby tylko kondomy i lubrykant, i kolekcję chustek Harry'ego.

– Ja pójdę – zaoferował Liam. Jemu Louis mógł ufać, więc kiwnął głową.

– Weź tylko podstawowe rzeczy, ale są tam także pewne papiery na szafce nocnej Harry'ego. Miej pewność, ze je weźmiesz, tak?

– Dzienniki rodziców Harry'ego? – zapytał Zayn, a Louis potwierdził.

– Sekret Harry'ego wkrótce wyjdzie na jaw. Myślę, ze to właśnie czas na poszukanie odpowiedzi, zanim zrobią to inni.

—

Niall oczywiście nie poprzestał na niezbędnikach.

– To moje wynagrodzenie za pakowanie. – Niall uśmiechnął się jak wyciągnął małpią onesie z walizki, zapakowanej przez Liama.

Harry natychmiastowo ją zabrał, przytulając blisko do swojej piersi z jego małymi trajkotaniem, zanim wepchnął ją Louisowi.

– Na – zażądał.

– Nie ma kurwa mowy. – Zaśmiał się Louis.

Harry nie odwzajemnił tego. Zmarszczył czoło i potrząsnął nią przed twarzą Louisa.

– Na.

– Ta, Louis, dajesz! – prychnął Niall.

– Ale myślałem, że wychodzimy.

– Tak, ale zostaniemy tu chwilę, aby przeglądnąć dzienniki. I pić, oczywiście.

Louis wziął ją z dłoni Harry'ego. To będzie śmieszne, przypuszczał. Plus, sposób w jaki twarz Harry'ego się rozświetliła, kiedy trzymał ją przy ciele, oznaczała, że trochę musiał.

Więc zdjął dresy Zayna i wszedł w onesie, potem wślizgnął ramiona przez rękawy, i zapiął ją.

Harry wypiszczał śmiech, co sprawiło, że Louis się uśmiechnął i narzucił kaptur z małpimi uszami na głowę.

– Oooo – powiedział, a Harry skoczył na niego, zarzucając ręce nad jego ramionami, by przyciągnąć go do uścisku.

– Kurwa, to fantastyczne. – Zaśmiał się Niall.

– Wyglądasz całkiem dobrze – powiedział Zayn ze swoim własnym uśmiechem. – Masz to nosić, kiedy pójdziemy do pubu.

– Odpieprz się – burknął Louis, popychając Zayna dłonią, którą zdołał wyciągnąć skąd była wciśnięta między jego torsem a Harry'ego. – Masz piwa czy co?

– Ja przyniosę – zawołał Niall, dokładnie kiedy Liam powiedział:

– Myślałem, że będziemy przeglądać dzienniki.

– Zrobimy oba w tym samym czasie. Masz je, racja?

– Tsa, trochę mi zajęło nim je znalazłem. Nie powiedziałeś mi, że były już w torbie – powiedział Liam jak grzebał w otwartej walizce Louisa i wyciągnął brązowy tornister, który Louis zabrał z domu na drzewie.

– Zapomniałem o tym – odpowiedział szczerze Louis, bo nawet nie przeglądnął książek i papierów odkąd upchnął je w szufladzie pierwszego dnia po dżungli.

Wziął tornister z wyciągniętej ręki Liama i zaniósł na stół Zayna. Pozostali dołączyli do niego, Niall zaraz po tym jak zdobył sześciopak z lodówki, i obserwowali jak Louis sięgał do środka, aby wyciągnąć zawartość.

Oni wszyscy przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywali się w stos, Louis spoglądający ponad to, żeby zobaczyć reakcję przyjaciół.

Palce Liama stukały w blat, oczy ustawione na dziennikach, leżących najbliżej niego. Zayn przekrzywiał głowę, starając się dostać lepszy widok na szkice, wystające z dziennika, bez wysiłku przyciągnięcia ich bliżej. Niall wyglądał tak niekomfortowo jak Louis, usta opadające w kącikach, patrząc na wszystko, oprócz przedmiotów na stole przed nim.

– Cóż, podaj mi piwo – powiedział Louis, dając blondynowi coś do zrobienia, jednocześnie rozluźniając napiętą atmosferę pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi.

Niall uśmiechnął się i rozerwał plastik trzymający razem butelki. Jak rozdawał je na około, powiedział:

– Więc gdzie zaczynamy?

– Zayn powinien zająć się szkicami z oczywistych powodów, a ja i Liam weźmiemy każdy jeden dziennik. Chcesz zabawiać Harry'ego czy coś? Pooglądać przez chwilę tv?

– Tsa, spoko – powiedział Niall i nie mógł wstać od stołu szybciej.

Kiedy Louis spoglądnął z powrotem na przyjaciół, mieli już papiery w swoich dłoniach, przeglądając je. Jakby byli zdesperowani, żeby zaglądnąć wcześniej, ale czekali na zgodę Louisa.

Louis wziął długi łyk piwa jedną ręką i zabrał dziennik drugą.

Próbował zignorować przewracanie się w jego żołądku, kiedy szarpnął otwartą pierwszą stronę i zaczął czytać.

Pierwsza strona była z siódmego stycznia 1996 roku.

Była tam mowa o domu w mieście, o tym jak za tym tęsknili i chcieli tam wrócić, ale nie mogli, bo byli tak blisko. Ale nie wspomniano o tym, co robili i dlaczego, więc Louis przeleciał wzrokiem resztę strony, nim przerzucił się na następną.

Nic zaskakującego. Żadnej wzmianki o Harrym, o tym gdzie byli, tylko o tym co wiedzieli i za czym tęsknili.

Z tego co do tej pory przeczytał Louis, oczywistym było, że dzienniki należały do ojca Harry'ego. Wspomniał o żonie, o jej inteligencji i pięknie. To było słodkie, ale także niesamowicie smutne, bo spora część Louisa była przekonana, że ci ludzie już nie żyli.

Pierwszego lutego Louis w końcu znalazł wzmiankę o Harrym.

Dziś kończy dwa lata. Ona chce wrócić do domu. Nie uważa, że to dobre dla dziecka, aby tu było, dla nas, abyśmy byli wszystkim, co ma. Ponownie zagroziła odejściem, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobi. Jesteśmy tak blisko nich. Myślą o nim jak o ich własnym. Mogę to zobaczyć w sposobie w jaki na niego patrzą. Jak trzymają go tak delikatnie w swoich łapach. Jak odpowiadają na jego śmiech. Nie postrzegają go jako człowieka, ale inną małpkę. Ona się martwi o największą samicę. Mówi, ze to staje się trudniejsze i trudniejsze jej go odbierać. Że trzyma go za blisko i za mocno. Ona jest tylko zazdrosna i nadopiekuńcza.

– Liam? – zapytał Louis i wiedział jedynie, że jego kumpel go usłyszał po 'Co?’ jakim mu odpowiedział; jego oczy wciąż były przyklejone do kartki. – Harry był wspomniany w twoich dziennikach?

– Tak, masę razy. Jego narodziny są opisane całkiem obrazowo na pierwszej stronie.

To sprawiło, że Louis spojrzał.

– Co?

– To jak się zaczyna. Narodzinami Harry'ego.

– Pisze o jego prawdziwym imieniu?

– Nie nazwali go. – Marszczy brwi Liam. – A jeśli nazwali, to nie jest tu wspomniane. Ojciec Harry'ego po prostu nazywa go 'On’.

– Jest mowa o tym co robili w dżungli?

– Byli zoologami, którzy poznali się w Manchesterze. Tu robi się trochę cukierkowato, opisane jest jak się zakochali i tak dalej w jednym z wpisów. Ich czwarta rocznica ślubu dokładniej. Połączyło ich ich zainteresowanie jednym gorylem, Koko, który znał język migowy i takie tam, i mieli to marzenie, aby przeprowadzić się do dżungli, żeby zobaczyć, czy oni mogliby sami nauczyć czegoś podobnego goryla w jego własnym środowisku. Wiedzieli, że to duży krok, ale przeprowadzili się po byciu małżeństwem przez rok. Dowiedzieli się, że była w ciąży krótko po tym.

– Cholera – warknął Louis. – Co z tobą, Zayn?

– Nic nie było w szkicach, więc przeniosłem się na luźne kartki. Wszystkie są z rożnych dni po czerwcu 1996, po prostu układałem je w kolejności.

– Nie wiem, czy chcę to dalej robić – wyznał Louis, a Zayn i Liam spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Co jest w twoim dzienniku?

– Prawie to samo, ale zaczyna się robić dziwnie. Jak, między mamą Harry'ego a gorylami. Myślę, że coś się niedługo stanie i ja nie - jestem przerażony, żeby to przeczytać.

– Chcesz, abym ja to zrobił? – zapytał Zayn, a Louis skinął.

Podsunął mu dziennik, a Zayn go podniósł. Przeczytał z miejsca, w którym skończył Louis, oczy szybko skanowały stronę, zanim obrócił ją i kontynuował czytanie.

Louis podniósł luźne kartki, które Zayn poukładał w stosik, czytając tylko jedną linijkę, nim z powrotem upuścił je na stół.

Wciąż nie możemy go znaleźć. Ona uważa, że czas do domu.

– Kurwa – sapnął Zayn, a Louis spojrzał na niego i zobaczył jak blady stał się jego przyjaciel. – Zabrały go. Goryle zabrały Harry'ego.

I Louis wypuścił oddech, bo nigdy się tego nie spodziewał. To powinna być ulga, że rodzice Harry'ego prawdopodobnie żyli, ale wszystkie wiadomości posłały drgawki po jego kręgosłupie i wywróciły jego żołądek do góry nogami. Jak ma powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu?


	5. Rozdział 5: Harry z miasta cz.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział znowu z opóźnieniem i od razu uprzedzamy, że prawdopodobnie następny też taki będzie. Bardzo za to przepraszamy, ale niewiele możemy na to poradzić.

– Więc co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Liam. – Chcesz przestać czy wciąż czytać?

– Przestać – odpowiedział Louis, szybko jak na niego. – Nie chcę już więcej czytać wieczorem. – Opadł na swoje krzesło, przyciskając dłonie do swoich zamkniętych oczu. – To był tak cholernie długi dzień. Chcę po prostu nie myśleć przez pięć sekund.

Były tam whoop Nialla i chichot Harry'ego, przykuwający uwagę wszystkich siedzących przy stole.

– Chce mieć dziś trochę zabawy, tak? Nie mieliśmy iść do klubu? – zapytał Louis, podnosząc swoje piwo. – Zróbmy to.

Zayn patrzył jak Louis bierze duży łyk, zanim powiedział:

– Ale to było przed tym jak wzięliśmy te dzienniki. Nie chcesz porozmawiać z Harry'm? Powiedzieć mu o czym się dowiedzieliśmy?

Oczy Louis rozszerzyły się i stanowczo pokręcił głową.

– Nie dzisiaj. Ja - ja muszę pomyśleć o najlepszym sposobie na to.

Zayn zacisnął szczękę, ale nic nie powiedział; tylko skinął głową i wziął łyk ze swojej butelki.

– Więc będziemy tylko siedzieć z Niallem i Harrym i oglądać mecz? – zapytał Liam, uważnie obserwując dwójkę chłopaków.

– Dokładnie. Potem, kiedy będziemy nieźle wstawieni, pójdziemy do twojego lokalu.

\----

Louisowi się to nie podobało. Ani picie, ani oglądanie telewizji, ani nawet jak tyłek Harry'ego balansował na jego udach jak robił się coraz bardziej podekscytowany meczem piłkarskim na ekranie.

Po prostu dużo rzeczy się wydarzyło. Za dużo. W najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Louis nie powinien był podpisywać tego kontraktu. To była tak głupia i samolubna rzecz do zrobienia.

Powinien był przeczytać te dzienniki tak wcześnie, kiedy miał na to szanse, zamiast je odkładać jak to zrobił. Lub lepiej jeszcze, powinien był oddać je do Uniwersytetu, wiec oni rozgryźliby to za niego. Byli by tymi, którzy podejmą decyzję czy skontaktować się z rodzicami Harry'ego, czy czekać dopóki wiadomości o Harrym nie wyciekną i czekać aż ktoś sie po niego zgłosi.

Jego umysł nie stawał się bardziej mglisty im więcej pił, na co miał nadzieję. Louis próbował uciec od swoich myśli na noc, ale zamiast tego tylko stawały się głośniejsze; bardziej wymagające uwagi. Zamiast cieszyć się czasem z Harrym i swoimi kumplami, on chciał uciec od wszystkich. Popatrzyliby na niego i uśmiechnęliby się w sposób, który powinien być uspokajający, ale tylko wprawiłby go w zakłopotanie. Próbowaliby odwrócić jego uwagę głupimi pytaniami i śmiesznymi tematami, ale on w ogóle nie chciał słuchać. Nie chciał również rozmawiać. Chciał po prostu siedzieć i dusić się przez kilka sekund. Pozwolić swojemu umysłowi iść swoim własnym torem. Co było frustrującym uczuciem, bo wiedział, że jeśli pozwoliłby na to, to on pędziłby prosto do Harry'ego i jego nowo odkrytych rodziców.

– To było cholernie blisko – jęknął Niall, zsiszając telewizor, dzięki czemu nie będą musieli słuchać wiwatów radości przeciwnej drużyny. – Gdybyśmy mieli kilka minut więcej na zegarze, dorwalibyśmy ich, wiem to.

– Więc co teraz? – zapytał Liam, biorąc pilot od Nialla i wyłączając całkiem telewizor. – Wciąż chcesz wyjść na drinka?

– Tak – burknął w odpowiedzi, nawet chociaż wszystkim co naprawdę chciał robić było spanie.

– Harry? – spytał Liam. – Chcesz wyjść?

Harry skinął swoim najbardziej entuzjastycznym skinięciem, po czym wślizgnął dłoń w ta Louisa, zanim wstał z sofy.

– Lou małpa. – Zachichotał, a Louis spojrzał na siebie.

Wciąż nosił cholerną małpią onesie. Rzecz w tym, że nawet go to nie obchodziło. Wiec wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do drzwi.

– Uh, Louis? Co ty robisz? – zapytał Niall.

Louis znowu wzruszył ramionami.

– Wychodzę.

– W tym?

– Tak.

– Jesteś, jak, na skraju załamania nerwowego czy – Niall został uciszony przez mocny kuksaniec w bok od Zayna.

– Jest w porządku. To zabawne, tak? Będzie zabawnie – powiedział Zayn z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Louis spojrzał na Liama, czyjego buzia była na wpół otwarta, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, i patrzył dopóki jej nie zamknął. Nie obchodziło go, czy się o niego martwili, tylko nie musiał słuchać dlaczego. Tak czy siak po prostu mówiliby oczywistości; jak dziwne to było, że Louis był w porządku z opuszczaniem domu, wyglądając mniej niż perfekcyjnie.

Miał dwu dniowy zarost, nie użył produktu do włosów od rana, wiec opadły one w kudłaty bałagan wokół jego głowy, a jego skóra jakby była lepka od tego całego pospiechu dzisiejszego dnia. Ale pieprzyć to. Jego wygląd nie obchodził go ani trochę, a to uczucie było poniekąd wyzwalające.

Zwłaszcza odkąd miał Harry'ego na swoim ramieniu, uśmiechającego sie tak szeroko, naprawdę szczęśliwy z ubrania Louisa.

Zignorował to jak wszyscy jego przyjaciele go obserwowali, kiedy nakładał vansy, które zostawione były przy drzwiach, i skinął głową, więc pozostali sobie poradzili i się przygotowali.

– Chyba - wszyscy wychodzimy czy tak? – powiedział niepewnie Zayn, co było spodziewane. Był tak śmieszny jak Louis, próbując wyglądać dobrze cały czas. Rzecz z Zayn była taka, że wyglądał on dobrze nieważne czy się starał, czy nie, tylko on tego nie wiedział i przez to spędzał niepotrzebnie dużo czasu na stylizowaniu włosów i wybieraniu miedzy dżinsami, które wyglądały tak samo, a raz Louis złapał go na podkręcaniu rzęs. Choć nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

– Tak przypuszczam. – Wzruszył ramionami Liam. – Idziemy tylko na kolejkę w dół ulicy, tak? To kompletna dziura przez większość czasu, wiec akurat się wpasujemy.

Zayn uśmiechnął się na to i skinął głową.

– Tak, okej. Powinno być śmiesznie.

\---  
Louis był tu wystarczająco wiele razy, aby nie przyciągać spojrzeń. To mały pub, taki wypełniony starymi kolesiami za dnia i popularny dla lokalnych studentów nocą. Kumplowali się ze sporą częścią z nich, rozmawiali z większością chociaż raz, więc Louis nie oczekiwał być niepokojonym. Pomyślał, że może zrobić jak zazwyczaj; wypić drinka lub cztery, zagrać w pulę z Niallem, potańczyć do klubowej rockowej muzyki.

Poza tym, że dzisiejsze tabloidy zmieniły ten czas w pubie w całkowicie mniej przyjemny.

To nie było tak, że był nękany, nie było telefonów wpychanych mu w twarz czy ludzi krzyczących o informacje przez cały bar, ale zauważył o wiele więcej ciekawskich spojrzeń. Widział ludzi robiących zdjęcia bez pytania i kiedy warknął pod nosem o rozwaleniu ich telefonów, Liam ścisnął jego ramię.

– Nosisz małpie onesie, stary.

– Przypuszczam – wymamrotał i odwrócił się z powrotem do baru, by wziąć swojego szota z z kontuaru, za który właśnie płacił Niall.

– Usiądźmy tutaj – powiedział Zayn, wskazując głową mały stolik, który miał krzesła rozrzucone wokoło i kufle piwa, i pokruszone chipsy na wierzchu. Nie był idealny, ale za to jedyny z wystarczająca ilością miejsc.

– Pójdę po ścierkę – jęknął Niall i pośpieszył do baru.

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, rozglądającego się po pokoju i po ludziach, i po dekoracjach na ścianach. Uśmiechał się, co było wystarczające, by go uspokoić.

– Przepraszam, stary – ktoś powiedział, klepiąc Louisa po ramieniu, dopóki nie obrócił się, aby popatrzeć na nieznajomego. To ktoś kogo nie rozpoznawał, chłopak wyglądający jeszcze na uczniaka. Louis nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby był nieletni. – Widziałem cię masę razy w prasie dzisiaj i zastanawiałem sie, czy mógłbym zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie?

– Czy znasz w ogóle moje imię? – warknął Louis, a chłopak się zaczerwienił.

– Ja - uh, cóż, nie. Ale chciałem-

– Więc nie, nie możesz zrobić cholernego zdjęcia. Po prostu próbuję mieć dobre nocne wyjście, stary – sapnął. – A ludzie jak ty rujnują ja dla mnie, więc jeśli byś się miło odpierdolił, było by dobrze.

Dzieciak przeprosił jak odchodził i Louis wiedział, że poczuje się przez to później źle, ale w tym momencie ani trochę go to nie obchodziło. Był zmęczony uczuciem bycia wykorzystywanym.

Mógł poczuć swoich przyjaciół patrzących na niego, ale był wdzięczny, ze znowu nie wygłaszali swojej troski na głos. Podniósł swoją szklankę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy wszyscy pozostali zrobili to samo, więc razem wzięli duży łyk piwa.

Harry wydał zdegustowany odgłos, ale przełknął alkohol tak samo.

– Kurka – powiedział, a Louis się uśmiechnął.

– Więc – powiedział Liam jak odłożyli szklanki. – Nauczyłeś się czegoś nowego dziś na uniwersytecie Harry?

– Mama i tata, ale nie seks z Lou. Jak?

Liam mrugnął.

– Co?

– Dali mu pogadankę o seksie i powiedzieli jak się robi dzieci – wyjaśnił Louis, a potem jęknął, bo Niall uśmiechał się szeroko.

– Chcesz wiedzieć jak uprawiać seks z Lou? – to gówno zapytało.

Harry kiwnął głową, a Niall otworzył usta, by powiedzieć więcej, ale Louis uderzył pięścią o stół i blondyn natychmiast się zamknął.

Po czym powiedział:

– Powiem mu później.

A Harry skinął i dodał:

– Z bananami.

Co rozbroiło Nialla. Śmiał się dopóki był jasno czerwony, ściskając swój brzuch i kołysząc się do przodu i do tyłu tak mocno, że nawet Louis bał się, ze stołek się wywróci.

Liam wystawił ramię, by uspokoić Nialla, a Louis powiedział "to nie takie śmieszne" mimo uśmiechu wkradającego mu się na twarz. Tak wkurzajacy jak był Niall, czasami Louis naprawdę go cholernie kochał. Koleś miał zdolność sprawienia, że Louis się uśmiechał, nawet kiedy było najgorzej, i potrzebował kogoś takiego. Tak jak potrzebował Liama do sprawdzania go i Zayna by dla niego był.

– Kurwa – burknął Louis i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. – Jestem melancholicznie pijany.

A Liam się zaśmiał.

– Właśnie sobie to uświadomiłeś?

Rzecz z Louisem była taka, że kiedy pił, albo stawał się szalenie szczęśliwy, albo okropnie smutny, a rzadko kiedy pół na pół.

– Nie będę melancholicznie pijany. Wyszedłem, aby się zabawić i to co zamierzam zrobić. Kto ze mną zatańczy?

Liam natychmiast podniósł swoje piwo i wyglądał na tak niezainteresowanego jak mógł, podczas gdy Zayn potrząsł głową na 'nie'. Harry mrugnął na niego, co zostawiało tylko Nialla.

Louis wziął jego dłoń i zaciągnął na miejsce koło toalet, które stawało się parkietem, kiedy robiło się późno i wszyscy byli wystarczająco napruci. Chociaż Nie było nawet dwudziestej drugiej, wiec ballady wciąż leciały z głośników i była tam grupka ludzi po prostu stojących w miejscu i rozmawiających.

Louis był wystarczająco pijany, by ich zignorować, a Nialla nie obchodziło za bardzo nic, by się przejmował.

Zaczęli kołysać się do piosenki Pear Jam o zaginionych kochankach, Niall ze swoim kieliszkiem między dłońmi i Louis potrząsający biodrami, przez co jego ogon wirował.To było całkiem zabawne, posiadanie długiego ogona. Czuł sie z tym trochę seksownie. Jakby jego zwisanie tam przyciągało jeszcze więcej uwagi do jego tyłka. Lubił to.

Kiedy poczuł dłonie na swoich biodrach, podskoczył i odepchnął dłonie, obracając się, żeby dać kimkolwiek ten ktoś był kawałek mózgu. Ale jego złość opadła z twarzy, bo to był tylko Harry.

– Co? – zapytał Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się i położył dłonie na ramionach chłopaka.

– Tańczymy. Widzisz?

Louis zakołysał się ponownie,a Harry go skopiował, nawet odważając się położyć ręce na ramionach Louisa. Co sprawiło, że Louis się uśmiechnął i przesunął własne dłonie w dół na biodra Harry'ego.

– Swoje zostaw tutaj – wymamrotał, a kiedy Harry skinął, dodał: – Ale możesz przysunąć się troszkę bliżej, jeśli chcesz.

Louis uśmiechnął się jak Harry przyczłapał i owinął swoje ręce ciaśniej, tak ze jego dłonie były złączone, spoczywając na dole pleców Harry'ego.

I kołysali się. Stopy wciąż na ziemi, tylko przenosząc ciężar z lewej na prawą i z powrotem. Louis czuł jakby był na szkolnej potańcówce, choć to mogło być przez onesie.

Piosenka zmieniła się w coś równie starego, ale bardziej szczęśliwego. Naturalnie Harry zaczął kołysać się szybciej, a Louis poruszał się z nim. Louis przysunął się bliżej, dopóki ich torsy nie były razem przyciśnięte, a jego nos wtulony w ramie Harry'ego.

Co było wtedy, kiedy poczuł uścisk na swoim bicepsie i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Zayna za zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nie możesz robić tego publicznie, pamiętasz? Kontrakt?

Louis westchnął i odsunął sie, wiec tylko jego dłonie odtykały Harry'ego.

– Kon-trakt? – zapytał Harry, a Louis skinął.

– Umowa jaka zawarłem z gwiazdą filmową oznacza, że nie mogę być widziany z nikim w romantyczny sposób, oprócz niego publicznie. Jak, nie mogę dotykać cię tak bardzo, gdzie ludzie mogą to zobaczyć.

– Idź do domu, dotknąć Harry'ego?

Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

– Tak, wróćmy do domu. Naprawdę nie powinienem był wychodzić dzisiaj.

Nie miał wiadomości od ludzi gwiazdora, więc domyślił się, ze jeszcze nie znaleźli im pokoju hotelowego. Zayn wcześniej zaoferował im, żeby zostali, więc Louis to wykorzysta.

Kiedy Louis powiedział, ze on i Harry będą już wychodzić, trójka jego przyjaciół natychmiast powstała z krzeseł.

– Nie – powiedział Louis surowo. – Wy chłopaki powinniście zostać, to piątkowa noc, a wy planowaliście wyjście tak czy inaczej, więc możecie od razu. Zobaczę was rano.

– Dobra. Tylko zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz potrzebował, abym przyszedł do domu, a to zrobię – powiedział Zayn ze ściągniętymi brwiami, a Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Stary, nie jestem taki pijany, więc się nie martw. To nie jest do końca fajne, bycie na mieście, kiedy wszyscy mnie obserwują i nie mogę naprawdę robić tego co chcę.

– Okej. – Skinął niepewnie Zayn, wiec Louis poklepał go po ramieniu i pożegnał się z resztą paczki, zanim wziął dłoń Harry'ego i wyszedł.

\---

Zayn mieszkał sam w małym dwu pokojowym mieszkaniu, po mieniu niezliczonej ilości współlokatorów, którzy po prostu nie przypadli mu do gustu. Jego rodzice posiadali to miejsce, a on tylko dopóki nie rozpoczął studiów, by znaleźć swój własny kąt, bo potem było by to miejsce jego siostry, kiedy ona by studiowała. Umowa była taka, że mógł nie płacić czynszu, ale musiał płacić za swoje rachunki i jedzenie, i utrzymywać to miejsce w czystości. Jeśli Zayn by chciał, mógłby wynająć drugi pokój i wykorzystać te pieniądze na zapłatę za wszystko, ale dla niego zbyt trudne było znalezienie kogoś, kogo by polubił, wiec zamiast tego załatwił sobie pracę i wykorzystał pokój jako składzik na swoje prace.

Wciąż było tam łóżko, ale było zakryte płótnami i zwiniętymi plakatami i pudełkami z farbą.

Louis spoglądał przez chwilę na bałagan, po czym zakasał rękawy onesie.

Zabrał wszystko z łóżka z pomocą Harry’ego, opierając płótna o ścianę i kładąc wszystko inne na biurko, potem wziął zestaw kołder z bieliźniarki razem z kilkoma ręcznikami. 

Wzięli razem szybki prysznic z Harrym właściwie trzymającym ręce przy sobie choć raz, i przebrali się w jakieś czyste dresy. Louis pokazał Harry’emu jak rozłożyć pościel na materacu, wziął Harry’ego do pomocy przy oblekaniu poszewki na kołdrę, a, kiedy skończyli, razem opadli na świeżo gotowe łóżko.

Nie byli nawet jeszcze pod kołdrą, kiedy Harry zaczął wodzić palcami po brzuchu Louisa.

– Lou powie Harry’emu jak seks teraz?

Louis przewrócił się na bok, aby być z nim twarzą w twarz, po czym warknął, bo zostawił światło włączone i musiał wydostać się z komfortowego łóżka, by je wyłączyć.

Gdy opadł na łóżko drugi raz, przytulił się do Harry’ego i wtulił twarz w jego klatkę piersiową.

– Nie dzisiaj Harry.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał, rysując zawijasy na torsie Louisa swoimi długimi, zręcznymi palcami.

– Bo jestem zmęczony. Chcę iść spać, okej?

– Ale Lou powiedział.

– Ale Lou nie chce teraz. Jeśli ktoś zmieni zdanie dotyczące seksu, nie mozesz się z nimi kłócić, okej?

Harry wydął usta, ale skinął głową.

– Okej. Jutro?

Louis pozwolił swoim oczom się zamknąć i wymamrotał:

– Chyba. Po prostu śpijmy.

– Okej. – Usłyszał słowa Harry’ego i poczuł burczenie w klatce Harry’ego przy jego policzku.

Poczuł to również, kiedy Harry powiedział:

– Lou?

– Mmm.

– Harry nie dziecko.

– Wiem – mruknął Louis.

– Harry czasami wie. Rzeczy. Ja nie dziecko.

I powiedział to tak smutno, że Louis zmusił oczy do otworzenia się.

– Wiem to Harry.

– Harry chcieć się uczyć. Ale nie chcieć - jeśli nie wie, nie chcieć czuć się - głupio.

– Czujesz się tak czasami?

Harry skinął głową, a Louis wślizgnął jedną ze swoich dłoni w tę Harry’ego, gdy ten powiedział:

– Czuć się młodo, kiedy Louis mówić jak rodzic. Nie lubić.

– Cholera. Nie wiedziałem, że to robiłem, naprawdę przepraszam, Harry. Szczerze.

Harry skinął głową i ponownie przyciągnął Louisa blisko.

– Wie, jeśli ktoś nie chce, nie robić. Lou nie musieć mówić tego. Lou nie chcieć seks Harry, Harry nie seks Lou. Tylko przytulanie teraz. Spać.

Louis skinął głową naprzeciw klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i mruknął “dobranoc” w jego skórę, bo bał się, że jeśli powie coś więcej, rozklei się. 

Tylko, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pouczał Harry’ego; sprawiając że czuje się głupio. To było czasem łatwe do zapomnienia z Harry’ego dziecięcą niewinnością i naiwnością do świata, że był on dorosłym. Harry miał całkowicie rozwinięty mózg; był zdolny do podejmowania własnych wyborów i mienia własnych myśli. I tak, potrzebował pomocy z dużą ilością podstawowych rzeczy jak wiązanie sznurowadeł i robienie kanapki, ale to tyko dlatego, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Kiedy już nauczył się jak coś zrobić, potrafił poradzić sobie z nimi całkiem dobrze. 

Louis musiał wycofać się z roli nauczyciela i zacząć zachowywać się jak przyjaciel, zwłaszcza, jeśli obydwaj chcieli od siebie czegoś więcej.

Nawet seks był lekcją; o tym jak pokazać Harry’emu jak sprawić sobie, że poczuje się dobrze lub Louis czuł się dobrze, zamiast tego co było przyjemne dla nich obu. To powinna była być lekcja dla nich obu z próbami i błędami, nie z Louisem zachowującym się jak specjalista i Harrym posłusznym studentem, bo to oznaczało tylko, że Louis ustawiał się w dominującej pozycji władzy, a to nie było fair. Nie kiedy Harry nie wiedział lepiej.

– Harry? – zapytał Louis, łaskocząc leżącego chłopaka knykciami w żebra.

– Mmm? – Wydostał się łoskot z jego klatki.

– Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

– Bardzo tak – charknął Harry.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Czuje dobrze. 

– Ale to seks, każdy może sprawić, że będziesz czuć się dobrze.

Harry zatrzepotał swoimi powiekami i wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:

– Kiedy Lou mnie dotyka, czuje łaskotkowe pocałunki motyli tutaj. – Położył swoją dłoń na tej Louisa, która wciąż spoczywała na jego brzuchu, i uśmiechnął się. – Kiedy Lou całuje Harryego, ja czuć łaskotkowe pocałunki motyli wszędzie.

Śmiech wydostał się z klatki piersiowej Louisa.

– Jesteś słodki, wiesz to?

Harry również się uśmiechnął i po raz trzeci tej nocy przyciągnął głowę Louisa do swojego torsu, pozostawiając dłoń spoczywającą na jej tyle.

– Lou chce seks Harry dlaczego?

– Bo jesteś piękny, ale nie sądzę, że mówimy teraz o seksie, co nie? – Zaśmiał się. Skórę Harry’ego pokryła gęsia skórka tam gdzie oddech Louisa ją uderzył, wiec szatyn przycisnął usta do jego klatki, zanim powiedział: – Znaczy, mam na myśli, lubię cię. Bardzo.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry, pośpieszając go przez mizianie swoimi knykciami jego żeber.

Louis przewrócił się na brzuch, unosząc głowę na dłoniach pod brodą, tak że mógł dobrze spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Widzieć jego twarz. 

– Myślałem o tym całkiem często. Myślę, bo jakby, dobro i zło, dobrze i źle są dla ciebie takie proste. Nie zostałeś pochłonięty przez świat. Sposób w jaki myślisz i jesteś jest tym czym ja chciałem być. Trochę byłem, właściwie, jako dziecko. W tym świecie jesteśmy uczeni być cynikami, bo wszyscy inni są tam, aby cię dopaść. Dajesz mi wiarę w ludzkość, co jest zabawne, bo wciąż mówią mi, że jesteś bardziej małpą. – Harry uśmiechnął się, a Louis zatrzymał oddech, zanim kontynuował: – Po prostu martwię się, ze lubisz mnie dla złych powodów. Bo byłem pierwszym człowiekiem jakiego widziałeś odkąd twoi rodzice odesz- uh, zniknęli. Lubisz mnie tylko dlatego, bo cię znalazłem?

– Nie. Louis dobry człowiek. Harry lubić Louis, bo dobry. Sprawia Harry śmiech. Sprawia Harry dochodzić. – Louis zaśmiał się na to i mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Harry’ego, kiedy dodał: – Lou troszczy się. Sprawia Harry bezpieczny.

– Ale czy to -

Harry odepchnął ręce Louisa od jego podbródka, wiec opadł na poduszkę i, kiedy zaśmiał się, on powiedział:

– Harry nie głupi. Harry wie dlaczego. Lou wie Harry wie?

Louis ponownie wtulił się w bok Harry’ego.

– Tak, wiem.

Bo to brzmiało tak jakby Harry mu ufał i tylko prosił Louisa o jego zaufanie.

To ostatnie co mógł zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę informację, jaką znał. Informację, która mogła zniszczyć wszystko, jeśli wyjdzie na jaw.

Kiedy wyjdzie na jaw. 

\---

Pierwsza “randka” Louisa z gwiazdorem była w niedzielę, co zepsuło cały weekend, który był świetny aż do tamtego momentu.

Spędził go w pełni z Harrym i Zaynem, tylko pijąc i oglądając telewizję i nie robiąc zupełnie nic. Ładując baterie po długich dwóch tygodniach, naprawdę.

Wyszli parę razy na jedzenie i aby zabrać kilka rzeczy z Marks & Spencers na rogu, a Louis był zatrzymany na zdjęcia kilkadziesiąt razy, ale to nie było nic takiego jak w dzień, kiedy historia ukazała się publicznie. 

To dlatego ich pierwsza randka była tak wcześnie; bo ludzie już przestawali się nią interesować. Zaczynali brać to za plotkę.

Louis przeglądał Netflix, Harry leżał z głową na kolanach Louisa i nogami na Zaynie, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

Tak szybko jak zobaczył na ekranie imię swojej menadżerki jego serce stanęło. Co było niezwykłą reakcją, bo normalnie ten widok napawał go entuzjazmem; normalnie znaczył nowe modelingowe zlecenie.

– O co chodzi? – było tym czy odpowiedział, a jego menadżerka prychnęła.

– Ciebie tez witam. Mój weekend był cudowny, dziękuję, a twój?

– Wybacz. Był miły. Tylko - dlaczego dzwonisz? To dobre wieści czy złe?

– Trochę i takie, i takie. Które najpierw?

– Dobre. Potem złam mnie złymi delikatnie. 

– To nie takie złe, właściwie. Dla kogoś innego były by to najlepsze wieści.

Louis jęknął.

– Więc mam randkę z tym cieniasem niedługo?

– Myślałam, ze najpierw chcesz dobre wieści?

– Dobra – westchnął.

– Cóż, dobre wieści są takie, że zdobyliśmy sporo zainteresowania tobą i załatwiłam ci całkiem sporo zleceń na ten tydzień!

– Tak? Z kimś dobrym?

– Nie uwierzyłbyś jak dobrymi. Rolex, Armani, Gucci to tylko kilka z nich. Oczywiście musimy przejrzeć oferty jutro; zobaczyć, które chcą, aby reprezentował je ekskluzywnie, a które nie miały by nic przeciwko gdybyś był twarzą dla innych marek również. Ale masz wybory, Lou. Nie będziesz już w cieniu.

– Kurwa – westchnął Louis i opadł z powrotem na sofę. Harry przewrócił się na plecy, patrząc z dołu na Louisa, a Zayn szybko spojrzał na niego, ale potem wrócił do wpatrywania się w telewizor. – Więc wpadnę jutro po tym jak odwieziemy Harry’ego na uniwersytet?

– Przed, jeśli możesz poprosić kogoś innego, by go zabrał. Teraz, o dzisiejszym wieczorze.. – ucięła, a Louis mrugnął wyczekująco, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, ze ona nie mogła go widzieć.

Więc pośpieszył ją z:

– Co z nim?

– Dzisiaj będziesz wychodził na swoją pierwszą randkę.

I to miało Louisa jęczącego.

– Wiedziałem to kurwa. Dokąd?

– Tylko kolacja. Wasza dwójka nie jest już na pierwszych stronach i były plotki o tobie i ‘loczkowatym nieznajomym’. Tylko na małych plotkarskich stronach, ale wiesz, że to może się szybko rozprzestrzenić.

– Kiedy idziemy? I gdzie dokładnie jemy? Od niego też pewnie dostaniesz wiadomość. Dałam twój numer jego menadżerowi dziś rano, więc oczekuj jakiegoś zarozumiałego flirtu – wypluła ostatnie kilka słów, a Louis momentalnie był zaskoczony.

– Też go nie lubisz? – zapytał, powoli przeradzając grymas w uśmiech.

Westchnęła.

– Nie, ale biznes to biznes. I całkiem szczerze myślę, że zrobi dla ciebie więcej dobrego, niż złego. Tak wkurzający jak ten cały bałagan jest, to głównie korzystne.

– Głównie?

Nastąpiła mała przerwa, zanim jego menadżerka odezwała się:

– To oczywiście ma wady, ale nie takie, o których nie wiedziałeś, zanim się na to zgodziłeś. To czym to jest, Louis. To tylko kolejna praca. Możesz to znieść, znosiłeś gorsze rzeczy. Pamiętasz ten wcześniejszy występ dla Primarka?

Louis zadrżał na tę myśl.

– Nie moge zapomnieć.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w dół na Harry’ego, długie włosy rozrzucone na jego kolanach, buzia ułożona w grymasie przejęcia jak oglądał film, który puścił dla niego Zayn.

– Ale co gdyby było tam coś, czego nie wiedziałem wcześniej, ale wiem teraz? Coś co mogłoby skrzywdzić kogoś, gdyby to ujawniono?

– Chodzi o Harry’ego? – niemal to wyszeptała, jakby to ona próbowała prowadzić rozmowę o chłopcu, podczas gdy jego policzek był przyciśnięty do jej uda.

– Tak.

Była cicho przez głęboki wdech, jaki wzięła. Minęły cztery sekundy, zanim odetchnęła:

– Chciałbyś, abym odwołała dzisiejszą noc, dopóki o tym nie porozmawiamy?

Louis nie oczekiwał tego i musiał zatrzymać się na moment, żeby zebrać myśli. To było niekomfortowe, mieć wybór. Chciał iść na randkę, dzięki czemu będzie bliżej do ukończenia kontraktu z gwiazdą, ale również chciał, aby to było jasne dla wszystkich wtajemniczonych, że został do tego zmuszony. Teraz z decyzją w swoich dłoniach, jego żołądek robił fikołki.

– Louis? Jesteś tam?

– Tak. – Odchrząknął. – Pójdę dziś wieczorem. Pozbędę się jej z kolejki. Ale porozmawiamy jutro o innych rzeczach. – Złapał ruch kątem oka i popatrzył tam na Zayna, teraz wpatrującego się w niego z głębokim grymasem na twarzy. Jego kumpel uniósł brew, a Louis powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni. – Muszę iść. Wyślij mi szczegóły.

Nawet nie sekundę po tym jak Louis nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę, Zayn go zapytał:

– Już idziesz na randkę?

– Tak. – Jego telefon zawibrował i spojrzał w dół, aby odczytać wiadomość od menadżerki. – O dwudziestej wieczorem.

– Lou iść? – spytał Harry, podnosząc się z kolan Louisa i usadawiając na sofie.

– Muszę iść na jedną z tych randek, o których ci mówiłem. Jak, żeby zobaczyć tego kolesia. Na kolacji – powiedział ostrożnie Louis.

Harry skinął.

– Okej. Ale Lou lubi Harry’ego najbardziej.

Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, zdecydowanie. To tylko praca – dodał, powtarzając słowa swojej menadżerki. Lubił to; widzenie tego jako pracy. Czuło się jak o wiele mniej zdrady.

– Okej – powiedział znowu Harry. Potem spojrzał na Zayna. – My też mamy kolacje?

– Tak. – Zaśmiał się Zayn. – Będziesz nakarmiony, nie martw się.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił w stronę Zayna, wzrokiem powracając do ekranu telewizora, wciąż przyciśnięty do najlepszego kumpla Louisa.

Chociaż zanim Louis mógł cokolwiek poczuć, dłoń Harry’ego znalazła jego udo, pocieszając go ściśnięciem.

To ociepliło jego wnętrze, mieć chłopca ufającego mu tak bezwarunkowo. Nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy Louis powiedział mu o randce, ale może to tylko dlatego, bo Hary nie wiedział dokładnie czym była randka. Co znaczyła.

To także pomogło Louisowi się zrelaksować, bo prawdą było to, ze randka nic nie znaczyła i, Harry wierzący w to, pomógł Louisowi uwierzyć w siebie. W to, ze mógł przejść przez to bez bycia rozpraszanym przez gwiazdora wdzięk i wygląd, i pieniądze.

Gdzieś głęboko Louis martwił się, że wślizgnie się w to zauroczenie, jakie miał, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał gwiazdę; kiedy był oczarowany mężczyzną i czuł zaszczyt, ze taka osoba poświęcała mu uwagę.

Ale jeśli Harry w niego wierzył, Louis także miał zamiar to zrobić.

\---

Louis był już kiedyś w tej restauracji. Zabrał tu przyszłego pracodawcę, by mu zaimponować, i teraz Louis mógł dostrzec, dlaczego jego plan zawiódł.

To miejsce to było za dużo. Oczywiste, ponadprzeciętne i desperackie było tłumienie tego, jak pretensjonalne było; kelnerzy chodzili z zadartymi nosami, ich twarze były wykrzywione, jakby w powietrzu unosił się brzydki zapach. Wszystko to, plus sposób, w jaki gwiazdor filmowy przyglądał mu się z radosnym uśmieszkiem, sprawiało, że skóra Louisa cierpła. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miał przetrwać następne dziesięć minut, nie mówiąc już o całym wieczorze.

– Masz przynajmniej wyglądać, jakbyś dobrze się bawił – powiedział aktor, jego oczy opuściły Louisa, by popatrzeć na ich kelnera.

Mężczyzna pojawił się na miejscu w sekundę, a kiedy odszedł z ich zamówieniem na napoje, Louis odpowiedział:

– Nie do końca mi to ułatwiasz.

– Jak mogę ułatwić?

– Możesz przestać tak na mnie patrzeć, to po pierwsze.

Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się.

– Wyglądasz przecudownie, Louis, po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

– Wyglądasz mniej jak kot, który dostał śmietankę, bardziej jak psychopatyczny morderca, który złapał swoją następną ofiarę. Postaraj się powstrzymać ten przerażający wzrok i oblizywanie warg, w porządku?

To sprawiło, że gwiazdor odrzucił głowę do tyłu ze śmiechem, a liczni klienci ze stolików wokół nich odwrócili się, by popatrzeć, było to tak głośne. Swoją drogą, był to ohydny rodzaj hałasu; w niczym nie przypominał słodkiego i szczerego skrzeku Harry'ego.

– Spróbuję się kontrolować – powiedział mężczyzna po tym, jak wreszcie udało mu się opanować atak śmiechu.

Louis westchnął, biorąc to za pustą obietnicę, po czym podniósł ze stolika swoje menu. Przejrzał je pobieżnie, czytając nazwy potraw z nadzieją, że znajdzie się tutaj coś, co przynajmniej rozpozna.

– Co byś polecił? – spytał gwiazdor, a Louis popatrzył na niego znad menu, unosząc brwi z niedowierzaniem.

– Jest tutaj tylko jedna rzecz, której próbowałem i nie mogę przypomnieć sobie nawet, co to było, minęło sporo czasu odkąd odwiedziłem to miejsce.

– Kiedy tutaj byłeś? Nie wygląda na twój rodzaj miejsca.

– Po pierwsze, nie znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze, by móc zakładać, jakie miejsca preferuję. A po drugie, nic ci do tego, kiedy tu byłem.

Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nie pamiętasz, prawda?

– Tak, szczerze mówiąc, pamiętam dokładnie, kiedy to było.

– Walentynki?

Louis prychnął.

– Odpieprz się. To było przed Bożym Narodzeniem, dla twojej informacji; dzień przed moimi urodzinami.

– To dlatego tutaj przyszedłeś? Żeby świętować z kimś wyjątkowym?

– Nigdy nie przychodziłem tutaj, żeby świętować, jestem typem kolesia od spotkań w pubach z kumplami. To było związane z pracą.

– Wiedziałem, że to nie twój rodzaj miejsca. Wyglądasz na prawie tak samo nadętego jak ci kelnerzy, tak bardzo zadzierasz nosa.

– Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kelnerzy i ja mamy wiele wspólnego. Wszyscy nie chcemy tutaj być, ale płacą nam za dobrze, żeby zrezygnować.

– Touché – powiedział gwiazdor, jego uśmieszek powrócił w pełnej mocy. – Wiesz, ta poza naburmuszonego kociaka mnie nie odstrasza. Lubię pazury.

Louis wyraźnie zadrżał.

– Po prostu przestań. – Zanim Louis mógł wymamrotać: Potrzebuję drinka, ich kelner pojawił się przy stoliku z butelką wina.

Potem spytał o ich zamówienie, a Louis wyrwał się ze swoim, nim gwiazdor mógł zrobić coś obrzydliwego, jak na przykład zamówić za niego.

Do czasu, gdy kelner odszedł, Louis już opróżnił swój kieliszek.

– Kolejny? – spytał gwiazdor, uśmiechając się tym swoim specjalnym, pretensjonalnym sposobem. – Pij ile chcesz, laleczko, wszystko na mój koszt.

– Nie nazywaj mnie laleczką – mruknął Louis, ponownie napełniając swój kieliszek.

– Więc opowiedz mi o swoich aspiracjach aktorskich. I zanim powiesz coś bezczelnego i nakręcisz mnie jeszcze bardziej, ta randka pójdzie znacznie szybciej, jeśli ze mną porozmawiasz.

Louis wydął wargę ponad zaciśniętymi zębami i skinął głową. Ten dupek miał rację.

– Granie było marzeniem przez całą szkołę średnią. Występowałem we wszystkich szkolnych sztukach, a potem zacząłem studiować aktorstwo na uniwersytecie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest niewielka szansa, żebym się gdziekolwiek dostał, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli wszystko inne nie wypali, mogę po prostu tego uczyć.

– Brzmisz jak ja.

– Tylko że ty byłeś wystarczająco dobry, by się gdzieś dostać – prychnął Louis.

– Nie, byłem wystarczająco zdeterminowany, by wytrzymać aż dostałem pracę. Ty się poddałeś i ruszyłeś w modeling.

– Nie poddałem się. Po prostu wykorzystałem okazję, która sama mi się trafiła.

– Tak, pierwszą, która się pojawiła. Wybrałeś łatwe wyjście. Nazywam to poddawaniem się.

– Naprawdę chcesz, żebym cię znienawidził – mruknął Louis, a gwiazdor miał czelność się roześmiać.

– Ja tylko próbuję wybadać, jak bardzo pasjonuje cię aktorstwo. Z kim konkretnie powinienem rozmawiać o załatwieniu ci pracy. Nie mogę przedstawić cię agentom z najwyższej półki, żebyś potem odrzucił ich oferty; źle bym przez to wyglądał.

– Tak przypuszczam.

Ich kelner położył na stoliku trochę chleba i dolał im wina, przez cały ten czas gwiazdor nie zerwał kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem. To sprawiło, że czuł się niekomfortowo, ale na pewno tego nie okazał.

Minęło kilka długich chwil, zanim Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że gwiazdor czeka, by powiedział więcej. Więc odchrząknął i powiedział:

– Aktorstwo mnie pasjonuje. Chętniej grałbym niż pozował, jeśli to cię zastanawia.

– Jak bardzo tego chcesz?

– Nie mam zamiaru obciągnąć ci tutaj pod stołem, jeśli to właśnie insynuujesz – rzucił Louis.

Gwiazdor znów parsknął swoim nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

– Nie do tego zmierzam, nie. Ale jeśli proponujesz... – Zaczekał na zdegustowane prychnięcie Louisa, po czym wyszczerzył się. – Pytam, czy byłbyś chętny przenieść się do LA, by to osiągnąć. Zostawiłbyś Londyn i wszystkich ludzi, których znasz i kochasz tutaj, w Anglii, dla kariery aktorskiej?

Louis nie odpowiedział. Cóż, wzruszył ramionami, ale od właściwej odpowiedzi uratowało go przybycie kelnera z ich przystawkami.

Louis zamówił prosciutto i otrzymał jego drzazgę z trzema groszkami, ułożonymi w trójkąt w jednym rogu talerza oraz kroplę ciemnego sosu w drugim.

Był to kolejny powód, dla którego nie znosił tak fantazyjnych miejsc jak to. Lubił opuszczać restauracje tak pełny, że musiał rozpinać guzik w swoich spodniach, więc maleńkie, artystycznie ułożone porcyjki naprawdę mu nie wystarczały. Tak, były pyszne i bogate, ale zawsze pozostawiały niedosyt. Po prostu musiał zamówić kilka kolejnych deserów lub wpaść do KFC w drodze do domu.

– To powód, dla którego zawsze zamawia się zupę – powiedział gwiazdor, a Louis spojrzał na niego, wciąż z małą zmarszczką na twarzy.

– Co?

– W takich miejscach zawsze zamawia się zupę, ponieważ dostajesz więcej chleba i do czasu przybycia dania głównego jesteś już w połowie najedzony.

– Dzięki za radę – mruknął Louis. – Ale jest trochę spóźniona.

– Możemy się zamienić, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował gwiazdor, a Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech. To był miły gest i Louis nie był aż tak nieuprzejmy, by go zignorować, ale wciąż nie był do końca pewny intencji tego gościa, więc potrząsnął głową i nabił groszek na widelec. Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i uniósł swoją łyżkę. – Jak sobie życzysz – wymamrotał i wziął pierwszy kęs.

Reszta randki dała się odczuć, jakby Louis znajdował się w jakimś rodzaju talk–show. Nie był do końca pewny, w którym; wahało się to między uczuciem bardzo Dr Phil–owskiego i emocjonalnego, do sprawiającego, że Louis śmiał się z pytań gwiazdora w typie Chatty–Man i ogólnych niestosowności. Wciąż nie chciał się śmiać, ale gwiazdor definitywnie na niego wpływał. Może mogliby być przynajmniej kumplami.

Przybyło danie główne, potem deser, a na samym końcu tego wszystkiego Louis sam wypił co najmniej całą butelkę wina, przez co było mu okropnie gorąco w twarz. Gwiazdor w pewnym momencie rozluźnił swój krawat i sam też wyglądał na nieco czerwonego. Prawdopodobnie wypił podobną ilość, dzielili ze sobą dobre dwie butelki, a oczy mężczyzny były przekrwione i rozbiegane.

– Wciąż jestem tak kurewsko głodny – powiedział Louis, przerywając cokolwiek do cholery trajkotał gwiazdor, po czym zaczął chichotać.

Gwiazdor także się roześmiał, swoim prawdziwym śmiechem, który objawił się jakoś w połowie wina. Dźwięk po prostu jakoś wydobywał się z jego ust, a jego twarz krzywiła się w sposób, który powinien być nieatrakcyjny, ale naprawdę nie był; ukazywał jego kurze łapki i małe zmarszczki na czole i wyglądał prawdziwie. Nie tak sztuczny i robotyczny jak wtedy, kiedy śmiał się z odrzuconą do tyłu głową i zamkniętymi oczami, gdy z jego gardła wydobywało się krótkie "Ha, ha".

– Chodźmy na pizzę. W moim hotelu robią niesamowitą. Do tej pory zjadłem ich już chyba dwanaście. Prawdopodobnie powinienem być zawstydzony, że obsługa hotelowa wie, że chcę jedną zamówić, gdy tylko do nich zadzwonię. – Louis przestał się uśmiechał, a gwiazdor szybko zapewnił go, że: – Nie miałem na myśli tego, że powinieneś przyjść potem do mojego pokoju. To nie było... To nie to, co chciałem powiedzieć.

– Wiem – powiedział Louis, znów przywołując na twarz uśmiech. To był obraz, który go zasmucił: dorosły mężczyzna, siedzący na swoim łóżku, zamawiający pizzę na dwanaście różnych okazji i będący tak infantylnie podekscytowany tym faktem. Czy tak gwiazdy filmowe zyskują przyjemność? – Czy to samotne, bycie sławnym?

Skoncentrowana mina gwiazdora zmieniła się w jedną z tych zmieszanych. A potem w smutek.

– Jest w porządku, kiedy otaczają mnie ludzie, kocham tę stronę. Wielkie wydarzenia i sposób, w jaki wszyscy wiedzą, kim jestem i chcą ze mną rozmawiać. Ale kiedy jesteś sam, zaczynasz myśleć o tym, dlaczego ci ludzie chcieli z tobą rozmawiać. Czego od ciebie chcieli. Mam na myśli, muszę płacić przyzwoitemu facetowi, żeby się ze mną umówił. – Patrzył teraz na swoje dłonie, usta zaciśnięte, czoło zmarszczone.

Więc Louis wyciągnął rękę i położył dłonie na wierzchu dłoni gwiazdora.

– Gdybyśmy poznali się miesiąc temu, sam zacząłby starać się o randkę, ale prawdopodobnie wyszedłbym dziś z tobą i nalegałbym, żebyś zatrzymał swoje pieniądze. Po prostu teraz mam kogoś, o kogo bardzo się troszczę. Kto potrzebuje mnie tak samo, jak ja potrzebuję jego.

– Opowiedz mi o nim.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy odpowiedział:

– Jest niesamowity. Jak nikt, kogo do tej pory spotkałeś. Jego – wychowanie – było niewyobrażalnie nietypowe i ma zupełnie inne spojrzenie na świat z tego powodu.

– Brzmi niesamowicie. Jak go znalazłeś?

Louis roześmiał się.

– W pewnym sensie on mnie znalazł. Zabrał mnie, naprawdę.

Gwiazdor uśmiechał się mimo zmieszania, lecz nie powiedział nic więcej. Zamiast tego przywołał kelnera.

Zapłacił rachunek, a kiedy wyszli potknął się na nierównej powierzchni i Louis go złapał. Śmiali się szaleńczo i pożegnali pocałunkiem w policzek, po czym zrobili przedstawienie z wsiadania do oddzielnych taksówek, ponieważ po prostu wiedzieli, że gdzieś w pobliżu czai się paparazzi. W końcu to był sens tego wszystkiego: bycie zauważonym razem.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do Zayna, Harry czekał na niego na sofie. Cóż, spał, ale wyglądało na to, że zasnął dopiero co: jego włosy wciąż były mokre przez prysznic.

Louis szturchnął go, prawdopodobnie o wiele mocniej niż miał zamiar, ponieważ oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się, a on wyprostował się do pionu. Mrugał przez kilka chwil, jego umysł doganiał sytuację, po czym zarzucił ramiona wokół talii Louisa i przyciągnął go na sofę.

– Lou Harry'ego – mruknął, wtulając się w szyję Louisa.

Louis zachichotał przez to, jak szybki był Harry, by rozpiąć jego koszulkę, przez to, jak mokre włosy Harry'ego opadły na jego tors i pozostawiły zimne krople na jego skórze, co sprawiło, że zadrżał. Harry potarł twarzą o klatkę piersiową Louisa, podążając coraz bardziej i bardziej na południe, dopóki oddech Louisa nie zamarł, potem pośpieszył znów w górę, aż nos Harry'ego skrył się we włosach Louisa.

Po prostu dalej tulił się i ocierał, klatka piersiowa Harry'ego poruszająca się naprzeciw jego nieregularnie, naga skóra naprzeciw nagiej skórze.

– Harry? Co ty robisz? – spytał Louis, jego głos załamał się, kiedy policzek Harry'ego musnął jego sutek na swojej drodze w dół.

– Lou Harry'ego – wymamrotał, poruszając ustami na jego piersi.

Louis po prostu patrzył na Harry'ego, jego brwi marszczyły się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż do granic możliwości. Wtedy uderzyło w niego wyjaśnienie, a jego mina zgasła.

– Czy ty, jakby, próbujesz zostawić na mnie swój zapach? Jak kot?

Harry wyszczerzył się z poczuciem winy i powiedział: "Miau" bardzo ludzkim sposobem; nie była to dokładna imitacja zwierzęcego odgłosu, którą, jak Louis wiedział, mógł z łatwością zrobić. Potem powrócił do ocierania się o Louisa, przywłaszczając go i chcąc uderzyć go jak cios w brzuch.

Chciał, żeby Harry uczynił go swoim; by pokazał Louisowi, do kogo należał. Posiadł go.

– Pieprz mnie – jęknął i rozłożył nogi, dopóki biodra Harry'ego nie znalazły się miedzy nimi.

– Lou? – wymamrotał Harry w jego szyję, a Louis zadrżał przez uczucie tych miękkich, pulchnych warg na sobie.

Jego skóra drżała; było to uczucie, jakby każda jego kość wibrowała z potrzeby.

– Harry – wyjęczał Louis, unosząc biodra, tak, że jego okryty dżinsami kutas otarł się o kutasa Harry'ego. – Harry. Harry, proszę – błagał, a Harry wybawił go poprzez wypchnięcie bioder w stronę tych Louisa. – Pieprz.

– Ty chcieć Harry pieprzyć Louis? – mruknął z gorącym oddech naprzeciw szyi Louisa.

Louis jęknął, piskliwie i desperacko. Kurwa, wino zawsze sprawiało, że był niesamowicie napalony; otępiało jego myślenie, ale zaostrzało zmysły. Czuł kołysanie, jakby unosił się na środku oceanu, wszystko poruszało się w tę i z powrotem.

Poza Harrym. Harry był nieruchomy i solidny, jego klatka piersiowa wisząca nad klatką piersiową Louisa, mrugał na Louisa spod swoich włosów. Jego usta były tak bardzo czerwone i pluszowe, a policzki najbardziej jasnoróżowe. Wszystkim, co mógł zrobić Louis, było jęknięcie i wygięcie się w stronę tego gorącego ciała ponad nim.

– Tak, Harry, pieprzyć. Potrzebuję cię. – Jego oddech był już nierówny, a jeszcze niczego nie zrobili. Cóż, Harry nie zrobił. Louis nie przestawał się skręcać.

– Jak, Lou? – jęknął Harry i odgarnął dłonią włosy z czoła Louisa. – Jak Harry Lou pieprzyć?

– Pokażę ci – sapnął Louis. – Rozbierz mnie. I siebie. Po prostu się rozbierzmy.

Harry parsknął śmiechem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym szybko przytaknął.

Louis zrzucił swoją koszulkę z ramion, gdy Harry się rozbierał. Miał na sobie tylko jedne z znoszonych spodni Adidasa Louisa, więc był nagi po pojedynczym szarpnięciu spodni.

Louis nie miał tak łatwo. Jego ciemne dżinsy były niesamowicie dopasowane i potrzeba było Harry'ego, stojącego przy końcu sofy i ciągnącego mocno, zanim udało się je zdjąć. To pozostawiło Louisa jedynie w bieliźnie, rozłożonego na całej sofie, dyszącego ciężko i patrzącego w górę na wiszącego nad nim Harry'ego.

– Pokój Harry Lou? – spytał Harry, jego głos był niski i ochrypły, a Louis bardzo szybko podskoczył.

Louis przygwoździł Harry'ego do łóżka tak szybko jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi ich sypialni, tyłek na jego udach i ręce, przyciskające nadgarstki Harry'ego do materaca. Poruszał nieco biodrami, dopóki kutas Harry'ego nie był dociśnięty do jego własnego, okrytego, a dziki człowiek zamruczał nisko i szorstko, jak tygrys.

Louis nie widział Harry'ego jako człowieka z dżungli przez co najmniej tydzień. Odkąd Harry zaczął nosić ubrania, jeść za pomocą sztućców i czesać włosy. Ale teraz, z mężczyzną opalonym, stonowanym i rozciągniętym na jego pościeli, włosy w bałaganie wokół jego głowy, oczy twarde, a źrenice rozszerzone pożądaniem, Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że myślał o nim jako o dzikim.

I kurwa, to działało na jego kutasa.

– Lou nagi – warknął Harry. – Bez bielizny.

– Tak – pisnął Louis i sturlał się z Harry'ego, by sam położyć się płasko na łóżku. Uniósł biodra i zsunął swoją bieliznę, odrzucając ją na podłogę, gdy Harry usiadł, by popatrzeć.

Harry położył swoją dłoń płasko na brzuchu Louisa i spytał:

– Co ja robić?

Oddech Louisa zamarł, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos drżał.

– Tam jest – w łazience, tam jest ta mała, fioletowa tuba. Ta, którą wziąłeś za pastę do zębów?

Harry skulił się na przypomnienie.

– Wziąć?

– Tak.

Harry szybko był z powrotem, trzymając tubę przed sobą, gdy ponownie wspinał się na łóżko.

– Teraz?

– Ja – poprowadzę cię – wyjaśnił Louis i zabrał lubrykant z otwartej dłoni Harry'ego. Wycisnął nieco na swoje palce, zerkając na Harry'ego spod rzęs, ponieważ chłopak obserwował go uważnie, mrużąc oczy w koncentracji, z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę. Wtedy Louis spojrzał z powrotem na swoje dłonie, gdy pocierał palce o siebie, by rozgrzać lubrykant i powiedział:

– Zatem. Uh, twój kutas wejdzie do mojego tyłka, tak? Ale najpierw muszę się trochę otworzyć, żeby nie bolało. Nadążasz?

– Kutas Harry'ego w otwartym tyłku Lou – odpowiedział on z krótkim skinieniem głowy. – Jak tyłek Lou otwarty?

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się w dół, w stronę swoich dłoni, z brodą przyciśniętą do piersi. Potem wyciągnął mokre palce przed siebie.

– Za pomocą tego. Najpierw włożę je w siebie.

Harry zgarbił się, kładąc dłonie na udach, po czym pokiwał głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: dalej, jestem gotowy do oglądania.

Więc Louis przeniósł się na swoje kolana i odsunął się nieco od Harry'ego, żeby drugi mężczyzna mógł jasno zobaczyć sposób, w jaki Louis przebiegał suchym palcem wzdłuż swego rowka, z opuszkiem palca zbliżającym się do jego dziurki.

– Wchodzą tutaj – wymamrotał Louis i zmienił palec na mokry. Wciąż głęboki oddech, po czym wsunął go do środka. Drugą ręką delikatnie ujął swoje jądra i potarł ich tył podstawą dłoni.

– Lou? – spytał Harry łamiącym się głosem. – Ja dotknąć?

Louis zerknął na niego przez ramię. Harry podszedł tak blisko, jak tylko mógł bez dotykania go, jego oczy przyglądały mu się uważnie, kiedy wyjmował palec i wsuwał go z powrotem. Jego powieki zacisnęły się na moment, uczucie było zbyt silne. Minęło już dużo czasu, odkąd miał w sobie cokolwiek.

– Lou? – znów zapytał Harry, nieco głośniej i pewniej. – Kolej Harry'ego?

– Tak – mruknął Louis i wyjął z siebie palec na dobre. – Pamiętasz, co zrobić najpierw?

– Nałożyć nie–pastę–do–zębów tutaj – powiedział Harry, machając dwoma ze swoich długich palców. – Włożyć do Louisa. Powoli, żeby otworzyć.

– Tak – wyrzucił z siebie Louis i wsadził tubę w oczekującą dłoń Harry'ego. – Pospiesz się. Kurwa, jestem... Potrzebuję cię wkrótce.

Harry pokiwał głową energicznie, loczki opadły mu na twarz. Otworzył tubkę i ścisnął ją mocno, przez co o wiele za dużo lubrykantu wypłynęło na jego palce.

– Kurwa – wymamrotał, a Louis nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu.

Dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo trzęsły się dłonie Harry'ego, wtedy zatrzymał się i spytał:

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na niego znad swoich pokrytych lubrykantem palców i patrzył na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Tak. Chcieć się pieprzyć.

– Boisz się?

– Zranić Lou. Tak – przytaknął. – Co, jeśli nie będę umiał otworzyć?

Louis uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i otoczył dłonią nadgarstek Harry'ego.

– Będziesz. Powiem ci jak, okej? Po prostu mnie słuchaj i będziesz wiedział.

– Okej – powiedział on, po czym przysunął się. Położył jedną dłoń na biodrze Louisa, potem zacisnął drugą w pięść, z wyjątkiem swojego palca wskazującego. Louis powrócił na kolana i rozsunął pośladki rękoma. Spojrzał w dół, na kołdrę i czekał na moment, aż poczuje Harry'ego.

Pierwszy dotyk był złośliwie lekki.

Z wyciągniętym palcem, Harry prześledził rowek Louisa. Przebiegł opuszkiem palca w dół, do jąder Louisa, potem przesunął go w górę, by okrążyć jego dziurkę.

– Lou dobrze?

– Tak. Możesz trochę przyspieszyć – wymamrotał.

Wtedy Harry wsunął palec do środka, cały, aż do knykcia, a Louis wypchnął tyłek do tyłu, by poczuć więcej.

Było to wspaniałe uczucie, tylko ten jeden palec, i Louis nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że desperacko pragnął kolejnego. Palec Harry'ego był dużo dłuższy od jego własnego, dużo grubszy. Jego opuszek był bardziej szorstki, jego knykieć twardszy i już sam fakt, że ten palec dawał oczywiste odczucie Harry'ego, sprawiał, że jęczał.

– Następny – zapiszczał, jego uda już się trzęsły. Nie był pewny, czy to wciąż wino czyniło go osłabionym zdesperowanym, czy teraz był tylko pijany Harrym.

– Który?

– Którykolwiek – dał radę wyrzucić z siebie Louis nim drugi palec przebiegał wzdłuż jego dziurki, śledząc miejsce, gdzie pierwszy zniknął wewnątrz ciała Louisa. – Chcę go – dodał Louisa, a Harry wsunął go ostrożnie obok pierwszego.

– Okej?

– Tak, Harry – westchnął Louis, puszczając swoje pośladki, by móc podtrzymać się wezgłówka. – Wspaniałe uczucie. Ty – możesz trochę je poruszyć?

Harry w połowie wyjął swoje palce, po czym wepchnął je razem z powrotem, powoli i eksperymentalnie.

– Szybciej. I – i rozłącz je od siebie.

Louis mógł wyczuć dokładny moment, kiedy Harry zaczął krzyżować swoje palce, rozciągając go szerzej.

– Kurwa – wyjęczał Louis. – To dobre. Naprawdę dobre. Wyjmij je znów. A potem włóż z powrotem bardzo szybko. Tak, w ten sposób. Kurwa, dokładnie w ten sposób.

Teraz Harry rozciągał go palcami szybko i mocno, wolną ręką mocniej ściskając biodro Louisa, by utrzymać ich w równowadze. Jego palce skręcały się i krzyżowały, wysuwając się na tyle, by schwytać knykcie na jego dziurce, nim wciskały się z powrotem.

– Następny? – chrząknął Harry, a Louis przytaknął szybko.

– Tak. Tak, następny – sapnął i opuścił głowę tak, że zwisała nisko, z brodą przyciśniętą do piersi. Mógł zobaczyć swojego kutasa między nogami, pełnego, czerwonego i mokrego.

Gdy trzeci palec wślizgnął się do środka i musnął jego prostatę, jęk sam wyrwał się z jego gardła.

– Kurwa, Harry, zaraz dojdę. Wejdź we mnie zanim dojdę.

– Lou jest otwarty? – spytał Harry, głos wahający się, czy był wystarczająco zdesperowany.

To jednak byłoby niemożliwe: nikt nigdy nie był tak zdesperowany jak Louis w tym momencie, był tego pewny. Dlatego prawie wyrzucił z siebie: Tak.

– Musisz nałożyć więcej lubrykantu na swojego kutasa. Pocieraj go, dopóki nie będziesz w pełni twardy.

– Harry twardy od wieków – zaśmiał się i wyjął palce z tyłka Louisa.

Louis obejrzał się przez ramię, patrząc, jak Harry ściska tubę, tym razem delikatniej, i pokrywa swojego kutasa lubrykantem. Nie żartował: główka jego kutasa była niemal fioletowa, wynurzając się okazjonalnie zza jego zaciśniętych palców, gdy jego dłoń przebiegała w górę i w dół SHAFT, nakładając lubrykant.

– Nie możesz dojść – powiedział Louis pospiesznie, Harry natychmiast przestał poruszać dłonią i otworzył oczy. – Musisz dojść we mnie. Musisz pieprzyć mnie swoim kutasem, gdy wciąż jest twardy, tak jak pieprzyłeś mnie palcami. Chcesz to zrobić?

Harry przytaknął szybko i przysunął się bliżej. Louis wyciągnął rękę za siebie i wziął kutasa Harry'ego w dłoń. Ustawił go na wyczucie, pocierając główką o swoją dziurkę, po czym powoli przesunął swój tyłek do tyłu, wzdychając, gdy wypełniał się Harrym coraz bardziej i bardziej.

– Kurwa – jęknął Harry, kiedy był już w pełni ustawiony, a Louis zabrał dłoń, by owinąć ją zamiast tego wokół własnego kutasa, trzymając mocno podstawę, by jeszcze nie dojść. Harry był boleśnie duży, ale to bolało na wszystkie dobre sposoby. Powoli, bez bycia proszonym, Harry zaczął kołysać lekko biodrami, a Louis piszczeć.

– Tak, Harry, kurwa. Rób tak dalej. Więcej.

Harry krążył biodrami i wysuwał dalej za każdym razem, po czym wsuwał z powrotem w krótkich, twardych pchnięciach, a oczy Louisa wywróciły się do wnętrza jego głowy, gdy Harry uderzył w jego prostatę po zaledwie kilku pchnięciach.

– Tam, Haz, spróbuj trafić tam – pisnął. – I mocniej. Mogę to wytrzymać. Proszę.

Więc Harry ścisnął mocniej biodra Louisa i wysuwał się, aż w środku została tylko główka jego kutasa, a potem pchnął w przód.

Louis jęknął wysoko i długo na wyciągnięcie, a Harry warknął głęboko i szorstko na pchnięcie i obaj jęczeli głośno, gdy Harry przyspieszył tempa i pieprzył Louisa mocniej.

Orgazm Louisa uderzył w niego niespodziewanie: przebił się przez jego brzuch i zamazał jego wzrok. Jego tyłek zacisnął się kurczowo, ściskając Harry'ego.

Harry wyjęczał: Lou na tę sensację, zwolnił ruchy bioder i po prostu pozwolił sobie czuć sposób, w jaki tyłek Louisa ściskał jego kutasa, zdesperowany, by utrzymać go w środku trochę dłużej. To właśnie to końcowo sprawiło, że doszedł, to uczucie, a Louis poczuł kolejną dawkę przyjemności, gdy Harry doszedł w nim.

Po tym, jak biodra Harry'ego kompletnie się zatrzymały, powoli wysunął się z Louisa i przyciągnął chłopaka na swoje kolana, by odpocząć.

– Wow – powiedział Harry, pozbawiony tchu, a Louis odchylił głowę do tyłu, by uśmiechnąć się do niego leniwie.

– Tak. To dobre, hej?

Harry uśmiechnął się i szybko skinął głową.

– Już nie bananów.

I to sprawiło, że Louis parsknął śmiechem, w bardzo Harry'owaty sposób, po czym potrząsnął głową w stronę swojego dzikiego człowieka.

– Lou pieprzyć Harry potem? Chcieć dojść z środka.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Louis, mimo że słowa wyszły zniekształcone przez jego ziewnięcie. – Ale to już nie będzie dzisiaj, jestem wypieprzony.

– Przez Harry'ego – uśmiechnął się on, a Louis wywrócił oczami.

– Tak, przez ciebie. Ale miałem na myśli to, że jestem zmęczony. I też wciąż trochę kręci mi się w głowie, właściwie. Wypiłem za dużo wina przy obiedzie.

– Okej – powiedział Harry i przesunął ich na łóżku, by mogli oprzeć się o poduszki. – Obiad był dobry?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, po czym przeturlał się na swoją stronę i przerzucił ramię przez klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść, ziewnął znów i powiedział:

– Jedzenie było niezłe, ale nie było go wystarczająco. Wino jednak było niesamowite. Towarzystwo w porządku.

– On w porządku? Mężczyzna być wredny czy miły?

– Był miły, jak sądzę. Czy możemy porozmawiać o nim jutro? Trochę nie chcę o nim myśleć, kiedy czuję twoją spermę, wypływającą mi z tyłka – wymamrotał Louis w skórę Harry'ego i poczuł, jak brzuch Harry'ego poruszył się, gdy ten prychnął.

– Okej. Branoc, Lou. Kochać Lou. – Potem pocałował czoło Louisa, położył dłoń na talii Louisa i przyciągnął go bliżej.

Dopiero gdy miękkie pochrapywanie Harry'ego wypełniło powietrze, oczy Louisa otworzyły się by spojrzeć na chłopaka pod jego ramieniem. Czy on naprawdę właśnie powiedział Kochać?

\---

– Spóźniłeś się – było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powiedziała do niego menadżerka, kiedy wszedł do jej biura.

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami: nie było to nic, co nie zdarzałoby się wcześniej. Poza tym, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić czemukolwiek zabić dziś jego nastrój. Był na czubku świata i miał zamiar tam pozostać, ponieważ on i Harry pieprzyli się tej nocy i to było niesamowite, i miało być już tylko lepsze. Lepsze niż niesamowity seks. Louis nie mógł się doczekać, a Harry był tak samo podekscytowany, jeśli dzisiejszy poranek o czymś świadczył. Louis obudził się ze swoim kutasem ssanym niecierpliwie: jego dzień nie mógł zacząć ani trochę fantastycznie niż to.

– Gdzie jest Harry? – spytała ona, wciąż marszcząc brwi, mimo że jej głos stał się nieco łagodniejszy.

– Podrzuciłem go po drodze na Uniwersytet.

Skinęła głową, krótko i ostro. Potem wzięła głęboki wdech nosem, utrzymała go i powoli wypuściła powietrze ustami. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, utrzymała to, po czym pozwoliła swojej twarzy opaść. Kiedy po raz pierwszy odprawiła ten swój mały rytuał, Louis nie potrafił ukryć tego, jak przestraszony był i musiała wytłumaczyć mu, o co z tym wszystkich chodziło, żeby się przyzwyczaił. Coś o odprężaniu jej, gdy byłą zestresowana albo pomaganiu w wybaczeniu, gdy była zła. Tym razem chodziło o to drugie.

– Więc, mówiłeś, że coś nowego o Harrym wypłynęło na światło dzienne. Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

Teraz, gdy powietrze było pełne napięcia, Louis opadł na siedzenie przed jej biurkiem.

– Tak. Uh – czy mówiłem ci, że znalazłem trochę rzeczy, kiedy zgubiłem się w dżungli z Harry? Znaczy, w jego domku na drzewie?

Zamrugała.

– Kompletnie nic z tego nie ma dla mnie sensu. Jego domek na drzewie? I rzeczy? Będziesz musiał podać trochę więcej szczegółów.

– Okej. Więc. Jakby. Okej – zająknął się Louis i zamilkł, kiedy jego menadżerka uniosła brwi. Wtedy odchrząknął i kontynuował. – Kiedy byłem w dżungli z Harrym przez te kilka godzin, trochę mnie oprowadził. Przedstawił mnie swojej gorylej rodzinie i zabrał mnie po tym ogromnym drzewie do tego domku. Był zupełnie opuszczony, ale w środku były wszystkie ubrania, książki, meble i ludzie graty. I to sprawiło, że zastanawiałem się – kto tam mieszkał? Mam na myśli, to oczywiste, że nie Harry, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia do czego służy większość z tych rzeczy. Z wyjątkiem kołyski. Powiedział, że była jego. Więc przez to domyśliłem się, że to tam mieszkał jako niemowlę, prawdopodobnie z rodzicami.

– To ma sens – przytaknęła.

– Prawda? Więc przez o zastanawiałem się, co do diabła stało się z jego rodzicami. Jak Harry wylądował jako jedyny człowiek w tej dżungli, żyjący z małpami i tym podobne. Na podłodze było mnóstwo książek, dokumentów i tym podobnych, więc je zabrałem. Pomyślałem, że przeczytam je, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ale ja – odłożyłem to, tak myślę, aż do poprzedniej nocy. Ja, Liam i Zayn je przejrzeliśmy i odkryliśmy coś całkiem sporego na temat Harry'ego.

Louis przerwał, a w pokoju panowała cisza, dopóki jego menadżerka nie pospieszyła go pytaniem:

– To znaczy?

– Jego rodzice żyją. Albo żyli, kiedy Harry – kiedy te goryle stały się jego rodziną. One go ukradły. Małpy, mam na myśli, ukradły go jego rodzicom, kiedy był niemowlęciem. Albo jakby kiedy miał dwa lata, ale to wciąż niemowlę, tak? A zatem oni mogą gdzieś tam być, myśląc,że Harry jest martwy, ale on właściwie jest tutaj, ze mną.

– Powiedziałeś mu?

Louis pokręcił głową, a menadżerka posłała mu spojrzenie, przez które się spiął.

– Mam zamiar. Po prostu czekam na odpowiedni moment.

– Odpowiedni moment był kiedy się dowiedziałeś. Myślałam, że chciałeś, żeby podejmował własne decyzje i był sobą? Tak mówiłeś, kiedy zabierałeś go na rozmowy do uniwersytetów.

– Tak, chcę! Ja tylko...

– Nie chcesz, żeby cię opuścił?

Louis zamrugał. Potem opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło z jękiem.

– Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem! Uważasz, że to zrobi? Ja tylko nie chciałem go wystraszyć. Nie chciałem, żeby spanikował, wiesz? Nie lubię, gdy jest przestraszony. Ale jakby – kurwa. Nie będzie już miał tylko mnie, prawda? I Zayna, Nialla i Liama, oczywiście, ale ja jestem jego ulubionym człowiekiem na świecie, a nie będę, kiedy pozna swoich rodziców, prawda? To pieprzone – kurwa. Pieprzyć to. – Louis odepchnął się stopami od jej biurka, odchylając swoje krzesło o kilka cali.

– Przestań się dąsać – powiedziała ona, przewracając oczami, a Louis znów odepchnął się od jej biurka. – Posiadanie rodziny zamiast samych przyjaciół będzie dla niego dobre. Musiałeś w pewnym momencie zacząć się nim dzielić.

– Wiem. Ale nie chcę – mruknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Już zachowywał się jak dziecko; mógł równie dobrze dopełnić transformacji wydętymi wargami i wystawionym podbródkiem.

– To samolubne i ty o tym wiesz.

– Taa.

– Jeśli go kochasz, zrobisz to, co dla niego najlepsze, a myślę, że najlepszym dla niego jest powiedzenie mu o jego rodzicach. Niezależnie od tego, czy będzie chciał ich znaleźć czy nie, to jest jego decyzja do podjęcia, nie twoja.

– Tak, jest – wymamrotał ze podbródkiem przyciśniętym do klatki piersiowej, ponieważ teraz, kiedy jego furia minęła, zaczynał czuć się jak chuj i był zbyt zażenowany, by spojrzeć swojej menadżerce w oczy. Lecz wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę i musiał podnieść głowę, by spojrzeć na nią spode łba i warknąć: – Czekaj, kto powiedział, że go kocham? Poznałem go, jakby, miesiąc temu czy coś.

– To nie musi być ten rodzaj miłości. Może być ten sam, jak w stosunku do Zayna. A skoro o tym mowa, przekonałeś go już do podpisania z nami umowy?

– Nie, wiesz, że jest skoncentrowany na tym swoim artystycznym gównie – zadrwił Louis.

Westchnęła i skinęła głową. Potem rozluźniła się w swoim fotelu i spytała:

– Więc, jak tam ostatnia noc?

Louis musiał pomyśleć przez sekundę: to autentycznie zawiesiło jego umysł. Kiedy usłyszał ostatnia noc, natychmiast pomyślał: Harry mnie pieprzył, a to z całą pewnością nie było to, o co pytała.

– Randka, racja. Umm, było okej. Nie jest aż takim dupkiem, jak myślałem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– Dobrze, cieszę się, że to słyszę, ponieważ w czwartek macie kolejną randkę, gdzie będziesz uczestniczył w jego premierze filmowej. Potem, w sobotę, fotograf, który był z tobą w dżungli, otwiera wystawę i zaprosił ciebie wraz z aroganckim dupkiem. Zaprosił też Harry'ego, ale nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł, by poszedł.

– Dlaczego zaprosił Harry'ego?

– Nie jestem pewna, ale, jak powiedziałam, nie powinien iść. Nie mogę przewidzieć, jak się zachowa, a to będzie dla ciebie rozpraszające. To ma być twoja trzecia randka z gwiazdorem filmowym.

– Tak przypuszczam. Ale powiem mu o tym, i że jest zaproszony.

– I o jego rodzicach?

– Tak – westchnął Louis. – To też.

– Dobrze. Teraz, właśnie otrzymaliśmy email o pokoju hotelowym, który jest dla ciebie zarezerwowany. I dla Harry'ego, jak zgaduję. Ma dwie sypialnie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi na moment. Potem przypomniał sobie, co zostało mu obiecane w umowie i wyszczerzył się.

– Tak? Jest przyzwoity?

– Jeden z najlepszych. Twoja wielka gwiazda filmowa też się tam zatrzymuje, więc musi być dobry.

– Oczywiście, że się zatrzymuje – prychnął Louis. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że doszedł do wniosku, że to będzie miłe, spędzić tam tydzień lub więcej: żyć w luksusie, a Harry mógłby zobaczyć inną część Londynu. Nie było wątpliwości, że to miejsce będzie gdzieś w centrum, wszystkie dobre hotele tam były. – Kiedy możemy się wprowadzić?

– Kiedy tylko zapragniesz. Teraz, jeśli chcesz, jest zarezerwowany od dzisiaj.

– Świetnie, pojadę spakować nasze rzeczy. Zayn się ucieszy, że odzyska swoją pracownię. Ma niedługo egzaminy i takie tam, jestem pewny. Coś jeszcze, o czym musimy pogadać?

– Tak, twoja kariera. Mam listę ofert, które nam zaproponowano i potrzebuję, żebyś je przejrzał. Zaznacz te, które cię interesują. Podkreśliłam te, które uważam za najlepsze, ale końcowa decyzja należy do ciebie. Jednak będę poważnie zirytowana, jeśli nie weźmiesz pracy u Armaniego.

– Kurwa. Armani? – mruknął Louis, przyciągając do siebie kartkę papieru.

– Tak, jest tu trochę wiodących marek, Louis. Zabierz listę do domu i pomyśl o tym, potem zadzwoń do mnie ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Jestem pewna, że aż się gotujesz, żeby wrócić do Zayna i pogadać z Harrym.

– Ale on jest na Uniwersytecie – wymamrotał Louis z oczami wciąż skoncentrowanymi na liście. Kurwa mać. Gucci? I Hugo Boss znów go chce? – Czy któraś z tych ofert wymaga, bym ograniczył się tylko i wyłącznie do nich? Powiedziałaś przez telefon, że to może być problem.

– Burberry jest jedyną, z tego co wiem. Pamiętaj, Louis, to tylko oferty do wypróbowania. Lepiej jest wykorzystać najwięcej jak się da, zamiast ograniczać się na wszelki wypadek.

– Dobra, tak – przytaknął Louis i podniósł się z siedzenia. – Zabiorę to do domu i przejrzę. Prawdopodobnie powinienem jednak na samym początku porozmawiać z Harrym. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt wkurzony, że z tym zwlekałem.

\---

Louis wytrzymał u Zayn tylko godzinę nim nie mógł już tego więcej znieść i ruszył na Uniwersytet, by zobaczyć się z Harrym.

Nie był do końca pewny, czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale i tak zabrał dzienniki ze sobą. Przekaże je Harry'emu, ponieważ ostatecznie to on miał się z nimi zmierzyć, nie Louis.

Harry był w trakcie jakiegoś eksperymentu badawczego, kiedy Louis tam dotarł. Siedział za komputerem i okazjonalnie klikał myszą, a kiedy Louis spytał, co się dzieje, badaczka powiedziała mu, że to był test czasu reakcji. Nie dodała nic więcej i Louis nie przeszkadzał jej pytaniami.

Tak szybko, jak test się kończył, Louis wbiegł do pomieszczenia, a Harry podskoczył i wyszczerzył się.

– Lou! – krzyknął i Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Hej, Haz.

– Lou przyjść oglądać?

– Nie, Haz, przyszedłem tutaj, żeby ci coś powiedzieć. – Potem odwrócił się do naukowca i spytał: – Czy Harry może dzisiaj wrócić do domu wcześniej?

– Mieliśmy zaplanowane jeszcze dwa eksperymenty po jego przerwie. Czy to może poczekać?

– Ja iść teraz – powiedział Harry i wyszedł z pokoju bez ani jednego słowa więcej. Louis uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i pośpieszył za nim.

Harry zatrzymał się dopiero kiedy opuścili budynek, a zrobił to, by opaść na ławkę.

– Lou mieć banana?

– Nie, ale mogę pójść kupić ci jednego, jeśli chcesz?

– To okej. Harry czekać. Co chcieć powiedzieć? Poważne? Ważnościowe?

– Ważne – poprawił go uprzejmie Louis. – I tak, to całkiem ważne. Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do Zayna zanim ci powiem, właściwie.

Harry potrząsnął głową i podał Louisowi rękę. Kiedy miastowy chłopak to zrobił, Harry pociągnął go w dół, by usiadł na ławce razem z nim.

– Powiedzieć mi teraz, proszę. Jeśli to ważne.

– W porządku. – Louis wziął głęboki oddech, po czym podał Harry'emu dzienniki. Jednak mężczyzna tylko na nie popatrzył, więc Louis powiedział: – Zabrałem je z nami z dżungli. Należały do twoich rodziców. To znaczy, twoich ludzkich rodziców.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Co one być?

– To dzienniki. Twoi rodzice pisali w nich, a ja – uh, ja je przeczytałem.

– Co słowa mówić?

– Ja – kurwa. Okej. Mówią, że byłeś od nich zabrany. Przez goryle. Wiedziałeś o tym?

Harry przez moment nie reagował. Siedział tylko kompletnie nieruchomo, nie mrugając ani nie oddychając i Louis już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Harry skinął głową raz, mocno i ostro.

Tym razem to Louis zamarł.

– Wiedziałeś?

– Tak, wiedziałem. Harry wie.

– Zayn ci powiedział?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Matka goryl powiedziała. Powiedziała ja byłem chory. Powiedziała zabrała by wyleczyć. Wróciła, ludzi nie ma.

– Ale oni zostali tam, szukali cię całymi dniami. Tak jest napisane w dziennikach. Jest napisane, że zostali i szukali, a potem poddali się i zdecydowali się wrócić do domu. Chciałeś – chcesz ich znaleźć?

Harry zignorował ostatnie pytanie, zamiast tego warknął:

– Matka goryl nie kłamać. Ludzie kłamać. Goryle nigdy kłamać.

– Ja– ja tego nie rozumiem, Harry. Przede wszystkim nie rozumiem, jak ci to powiedziała, jak możesz być pewny, że powiedziała właśnie to i jak możesz ufać bardziej jej niż własnym rodzicom.

– Goryl jest rodzice. Nie matka w ludzki sposób, ale matka w Harry'ego sposób.

– Nie chcesz odpowiedzi? Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy ich znaleźć?

Harry znów zamrugał, po czym wstał i zabrał dzienniki z wyciągniętych dłoni Louisa. Odwrócił się i skierował się w stronę, z której przyszli.

Louis zerwał się ze swojego miejsca niecałą sekundę później, goniąc Harry'ego, gdy mężczyzna biegł.

– Harry, zaczekaj! Przepraszam, okej, nie musimy nic z tym robić.

– Ja tak – rzucił on przez ramię, a Louis już miał spytać, co miał na myśli, ale zagadka rozwiązała się sama w momencie, kiedy Harry wszedł z powrotem do budynku badań psychologicznych.

A Louis mógł tylko przyglądać się, jak Harry wciska dzienniki w dłonie badaczki bez ani jednego słowa.

– Harry? – powiedział Louis ostrożnie, kiedy chłopak odwrócił się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

– Oni znaleźć ich dla ciebie. Oni odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania. Ja chcieć do domu.

– Ale ja nie – to nie to, co miałem na myśli. Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, po prostu myślałem, że ty będziesz potrzebował.

– Harry ma matkę w dżungli. Harry nie potrzebować matki tu, w mieście. Ale Louis nie ufać matka goryl. Harry chcieć znaleźć odpowiedzi i pokazać, kto kłamie. Zawsze ludzie. Goryle nie potrafić.

– Wierzę ci, Harry, wierzę. Nie musisz tego robić. Ja po prostu nie rozu–

– Rozumieć – dokończył Harry za niego ze skinieniem głowy. – Więc Harry pokazać.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, obaj po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie, czekając, aż milczenie zostanie zerwane. Louis nie mógł rozgryźć Harry'ego: czy obojętność, jaką okazywał, była tylko grą, czy naprawdę był zły lub zdenerwowany gdzieś pod powierzchnią.

– My iść do Zayna – powiedział Harry i wsunął dłoń w dłoń Louisa.

Louis przytaknął i pozwolił Harry'emu pociągnąć się w ciszy. To go nękało, to, co powiedział Harry. Nie o tym, że ludzie kłamią, czy że przez cały czas wiedział, że jego ludzcy rodzice zostawili go w dżungli, lecz niczego nie powiedział.

Pozwolił swoim myślom wirować w głowie przez moment, po czym zatrzymał się na betonowej ścieżce i spytał wprost:

– Harry, kiedy mówisz dom, co masz ma myśli?

– Dżunglę. Chcieć wrócić. Ale tylko kiedy ty chcieć.

– Nigdy nie będę chciał, żebyś wrócił. Chcę, żebyś został ze mną.

– Nie, to znaczy – kiedy Lou chcieć wrócić do dżungli też, z Harrym. Ale Harry zostać w mieście dla Louis. Dopóki Louis nie wrócić do domu, Harry tu zostać.

– Ale co, jeśli nigdy nie będę chciał jechać do dżungli?

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął.

– Ty będziesz. Kiedy Lou wiedzieć, że kochać Harry, Lou wiedzieć też, gdzie dom.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ale dlaczego? - powiedział Harry nie po raz pierwszy, gdy weszli do foyer Langham Hotel. Pytał o to w drodze powrotnej z Uniwersytetu, kiedy pakowali swoje rzeczy u Zayna i w samochodzie.

\- Bo możemy - odpowiedział Louis, tak samo jak za każdym razem.

\- Ale ja lubić mieszkanie Zayna - mruknął Harry, rozglądając się dookoła. Louis uważał, że było pięknie, biały marmur, ogromny żyrandol i jasne kwiaty, ale nie był pewny, czy Harry też tak myślał. Chłopak wyglądał na zgaszonego, przede wszystkim.

\- Też lubię mieszkanie Zayna, ale on potrzebuje własnej przestrzeni. Poza tym, tutaj możemy być zupełnie sami. Nie musimy się martwić, że... wejdzie w trakcie czegoś.

\- Dlaczego my nie pójść do twojego domu?

\- Nie mam tam najlepszej ochrony. Nie mogę ochronić cię przed paparazzi. Po prostu zobaczmy, okej? Może spodoba ci się pokój.

Ale Harry'emu i to się nie spodobało.

\- Żadnych rzeczy tutaj. Pusto - powiedział Harry od drzwi, zaglądając za Louisem. - Głupie.

\- Harry, to miejsce jest ładniejsze niż jakiekolwiek, na które prawdopodobnie mógłbym sobie pozwolić na nawet noc, nie mówiąc już o tygodniu. Po prostu daj mu szansę, okej? Jest tu basen, będziesz mógł pływać. I siłownia, też. I z całą pewnością to jest to miejsce z niesamowitym spa, które widziałem kiedyś w telewizji, możemy pójść któregoś dnia na masaż.

Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wiele z tych słów nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, po czym wreszcie westchnął i postawił swój pierwszy krok w hotelowym apartamencie.

Zostawił swoje bagaże obok pluszowej, wzorzystej sofy i zaczął zaglądać do wszystkich pokoi.

Był duży, może nawet większy niż mieszkanie Louisa, z dwiema sypialniami i dwoma salonami. Było tam nawet małe biuro z ustawionym w środku laptopem oraz w pełni wyposażona kuchnia. Harry nie był zachwycony tym, że jedynymi owocami, jakie im zaoferowano, była miska zielonych jabłek oraz ananas, ale krzyknął z radości, kiedy zobaczył prysznic w jednej z łazienek. Był rozmiaru mniej-więcej trzech normalnych, złączonych ze sobą, z czterema dyszami, które służyły do chuj-wie-czego, więc nic dziwnego, że Harry już zrzucał ubrania, by wejść do środka.

\- Harry, nawet się jeszcze nie rozpakowaliśmy. - Louis westchnął z fałszywą irytacją, ponieważ jak mógłby być naprawdę zirytowany, kiedy Harry stał przed nim nagi, bawiąc się kurkami, by odkręcić wodę.

\- Dojść tu, Lou! Pomóc! - jęknął Harry i usta Louisa ułożyły się w uśmiech, który desperacko pragnął ukryć. Wtedy Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, potrząsnął biodrami i zaśpiewał: - Lou może dojść na Harry, jeśli dojdzie pod prysznic.

I to sprawiło, że Louis się roześmiał, mocno i prosto z brzucha.

\- Do diabła, Harry, ty serio chcesz wziąć prysznic.

Harry pokiwał głową i z nadąsaniem dodał:

\- I robić seks z Lou. - Potem wszedł pod prysznic, z którego wciąż nie lała się woda i machnął na Louisa. - Chodź.

Jak Louis mógł powiedzieć nie, no serio?

Harry chętnie obserwował, jak Louis ściąga bieliznę razem ze spodniami i wyciągał w jego stronę dłonie, dopóki Louis nie zdjął swojej koszulki przez głowę i nie rzucił jej na podłogę.

\- Buty - dodał Harry, wskazując na jego stopy, a Louis uśmiechnął się, zdejmując także i je.

\- Ile pryszniców brałeś już dzisiaj, Harry? Trzy?

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Nawet jednego. Nie być czasu przed Uniwersytetem. Nie od kiedy Harry Lou pieprzyć.

Oczy Louisa otworzyły się szeroko i wybełkotał:

\- Och!

\- Ja śmierdzieć.

I Louis zarumienił się.

\- Właściwie, pachniesz całkiem nieźle. Jak poprawna stęchlizna.

\- Ja pachnieć lepiej niedługo! - powiedział radośnie i po raz ostatni machnął ręką, nim Louis wszedł pod prysznic obok niego. - Teraz, jak włączyć?

Louis przetestował różne kurki, mając nadzieję, że gdzieś na nich napisana będzie odpowiedź. Jeden wyglądał na zmianę temperatury, inne musiały służyć do kontrolowania różnych dysz, ale Louis nie miał pojęcia który uruchamia co.

Więc wypróbował jeden z nich, a Harry wrzasnął, kiedy woda niespodziewanie wystrzeliła z otworu w ścianie na wysokości bioder i uderzyła go prosto w pośladki.

\- Co do kurwy!

\- Cholera. Ugh. - Louis zakręcił wodę. - Myślę, że to jest, jakby, coś do mycia tyłka. Bidet. Ale pod prysznicem? Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Na ogół są obok toalety. Jak we Francji i takie tam.

\- Nigdy więcej - wymamrotał Harry. - Co to ten? - zapytał potem i wypróbował kolejny kurek.

Ten był od dysz, całe szczęście, ale woda wypływała jako lekki wodny pył, jakby przechodzili przez zraszacz ogrodowy.

\- Jaki to ma w ogóle cel? - mruknął Louis i wyłączył go. Była jego kolej, by wybrać kurek, więc odkręcił ten obok. Wreszcie wydarzyło się coś normalnego. Najwyższa i największa dysza obudziła się do życia, wytryskując wodę. Louis uznał, że na razie po prostu zostaną przy niej, a o pozostałe kurki zatroszczą się później.

Jednak Harry miał inny pomysł. Odkręcił w tym samym czasie dwa inne kurki, więc woda leciała z dwóch wymiennych dysz. Znajdowały się po przeciwnych stronach, więc gdyby Harry i Louis chcieli, mogliby wziąć prysznic oddzielnie, a wciąż być w tej samej kabinie. Ale Harry tego nie chciał, więc zakręcił jeden z nich i wepchnął Louisa w strumień wraz z sobą.

Sięgnął żel pod prysznic, potem rozprowadził go po swoich dłoniach i zaczął myć Louisa.

Było to tak inne od tego, gdy robili to po raz pierwszy, gdy Harry był tak niedelikatny, nieświadomy i podekscytowany. Teraz zaciskał usta, skupiając się na skórze Louisa, gdy jego ręce po niej przebiegały.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wsunął namydloną dłoń między pośladki Louisa.

Ten pisnął i opadł na pierś Harry'ego.

\- Harry myć Lou - wytłumaczył, nawet nie próbując ukryć złośliwego uśmieszku. - Wszędzie.

\- Harry - Louis potrząsnął głową. - Jesteś okropny.

\- Ale Harry Lou seks tak? - spytał Harry i wycisnął nieco więcej mydła na swoje dłonie, by umyć siebie.

To była kolej Louisa, by odepchnął dłonie Harry'ego i zająć się myciem. Potarł pierś Harry'ego i jego ramiona, a wtedy dziki chłopak odwrócił się, by Louis mógł umyć jego plecy.

\- Otworzyć mnie tym, tak, Lou? - rzucił Harry przez ramię. - Mydłem i palcami w moim tyłku.

\- Co? - zaskrzeczał Louis, a Harry odpowiedział poprzez ułożenie dłoni na ścianie i wypięcie pupy. - Harry, nie mam zamiaru pieprzyć cię pod prysznicem! W każdym razie nie jako twój pierwszy raz!

Harry popatrzył na niego zza swojego ramienia i wydął wargi.

\- Ale ja chcieć poczuć bycie otwieranym.

\- Co?

\- Chcieć ty mnie otworzyć. Tylko palce w tyłku.

\- Och. - I Louis spojrzał w dół, na swoje palce, śliskie, mokre i pokryte bąbelkami, i pomyślał, że to właściwie może być okej. Nigdy nie wystarczyłoby, by przygotować go na jego kutasa, ale powinno wystarczyć, by po prostu rozciągnąć go palcami. - Jesteś pewny? Chcesz, żebym cię teraz rozciągnął?

\- Tak, proszę, Lou - powiedział Harry, przytakując energicznie i wypinając tyłek jeszcze bardziej. - Szybko.

\- To nie jest coś, co możesz po prostu zrobić szybko, Haz.

\- Tak, tak - westchnął Harry. - Ja wiedzieć.

Louis skinął głową, bardziej do samego siebie niż do Harry'ego, który stał twarzą do wyłożonej kafelkami ściany.

Przesunął swymi namydlonymi dłońmi w górę i w dół po gładkiej skórze pleców Harry'ego, śledząc palcami jego kręgosłup i naciskając na twardy mięsień przy jego łopatkach. Harry widocznie się odprężył, a Louis przeniósł dłonie na jego brzuch.

Jedną z nich chwycił na wpół twardego kutasa Harry'ego i powoli uniósł, a drugą ujął jeden z jego pośladków.

Harry wciągnął powietrze gwałtownie, a Louis się uśmiechnął.

\- Musisz się rozluźnić, okej? Łatwiej rozluźnić twój tyłek, kiedy jesteś rozproszony, więc będę trochę się bawił twoim kutasem. Tak?

\- Tak, Lou - powiedział Harry, kiwając głową dziko. - Tak.

Więc Louis pogładził jego podstawę, ruch ułatwiony przez śliskie mydło i wodę, która wciąż na nich spływała, więc jego dłoń poruszała się o wiele szybciej niż zamierzał. Nie zajęło to długo, nim Harry był zupełnie twardy i sztywny naprzeciw swojego brzucha.

Louis musnął jego dziurkę jednym ze swoich knykci i wyszczerzył się, gdy kutas w jego dłoni podskoczył.

\- Gotowy na moje palce w tobie, skarbie?

\- Tak. Pośpiesz, Lou, tak.

Louis przyspieszył swoją rękę na kutasie Harry'ego, przyciągając go blisko granicy, nim zatrzymał się i wsunął palec do środka, aż do samego knykcia.

Harry jęknął długo i wypiął tyłek jeszcze bardziej, pochłaniając jak najwięcej Louisa.

\- Znowu - westchnął. - Więcej.

Więc Louis posłuchał.

Odsunął Harry'ego i poruszył w nim palcem, po czym wsunął drugi.

Czuł sposób, w jaki Harry zacisnął się wokół niego, jak ciasny i gorący był i wyobraził sobie, jakie byłoby to uczucie wokół jego kutasa.

\- Co teraz? - dyszał Harry. - Następny?

\- Chcesz następny?

\- Potrzebować czegoś więcej - przyznał Harry.

\- Potrzebujesz, żebym nimi poruszył - powiedział Louis ze skinieniem głowy i wyciągnął palce wystarczająco, by jego knykcie zatrzymały się na dziurce Harry'ego, po czym szybko wsunął je z powrotem.

Wkładał je i wyjmował w kółko, pieprząc nimi Harry'ego mocniej, gdy jęki chłopaka stawały się głośniejsze.

\- Lou! - westchnął Harry niespodziewanie, zatrzymując nieświadome poruszanie biodrami. - Tamto!

Louis pieprzył Harry'ego palcami jeszcze przez kilka chwil, powoli i pod różnymi kątami przy każdym pchnięciu, próbując znaleźć punkt, który uczynił Harry'ego gorącym.

Wiedział, że go znalazł, kiedy Harry po raz kolejny wykrzyknął:

\- Lou!

Louis wsunął trzeci palec i zgiął go, by dopasował się do jego prostaty obok dwóch pozostałych.

Nogi Harry'ego trzęsły się, był zdesperowany, by powstrzymać swoje kolana przed ugięciem się pod nim.

\- Jak się czujesz, Haz? - spytał Louis z uśmieszkiem, gdy pierzył Harry'ego palcami.

\- Otwarty. Taki otwarty, Lou. Chcieć dojść. Spraw, że ja dojść, Lou. Haz potrzebować dojść - wymamrotał, wypychając biodra do tyłu, by wcisnął Louisa głębiej w siebie. - Chcieć Lou w środku. Kochać Lou. Kochać Lou tak bardzo. Chcieć ssać Lou. Chcieć Lou otworzyć mnie swoim kutasem. Lou pie-ep - wyrzucił z siebie, wyginając plecy w pierś Louisa - eprz mnie. Pieprz mnie. Moje usta i mój tyłek.

\- Jezusie Chrystusie, Haz - wyjęczał Louis. - Jesteś brudny, skarbie. Paskudny, kiedy jesteś wypełniony, huh?

\- Tak, brudny. Brudny pod prysznicem. Paskudny pieprzony.

Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak Harry drżał przed nim w spazmach całego ciała, błagając sprośnie, gdy znów pieprzył się palcami Louisa.

Louis sądził, że dojdzie w ogóle niedotykany, po prostu przez to, jak Harry wyglądał, brzmiał i czuł wokół jego palców.

Było to nagłe i zupełnie niespodziewane, gdy Harry doszedł.

Wędrował bardziej między byciem sprośnym i uczuciem wypełnienia, gdy nagle zatrzymał biodra i warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego ciało nacisnęło mocniej na palce Louisa, wsysając je, by mocno się zacisnąć i nie puszczać ich dopóki jego sperma nie trysnęła na płytki ściany, a on sam kompletnie się rozluźnił.

\- Kurwa - jęknął Harry.

\- Rzeczywiście kurwa - wymamrotał Louis i wyjął swoje palce z tyłka Harry'ego.

Wtedy Harry osunął się na kolana i Louis pochylił się, by pomóc mu wstać, lecz chłopak tylko odepchnął jego wyciągnięte ręce.

\- Sprawić Lou teraz dojść. Moimi ustami. - Potem uśmiechnął się niewiarygodnie szeroko, oblizał wargi obscenicznie i chwycił biodra Louisa swoimi wielkimi dłońmi.

\- Harry - ze mną okej, serio. Nie potrzebuję dużo, żeby doj-

Louis odrzucił głowę w stronę prysznica, słowa utknęły w jego gardle, gdy Harry zassał go w usta.

Harry był tak chętny dla niego. Lizał niechlujnie czubek, chłepcząc preejakulat, gdy ten wypływał z jego szczeliny. W pośpiechu zasysał go wgłąb swojego gardła, walcząc z odruchem wymiotnym, lecz nie wypuszczając ani cala.

Palce Louisa przebiegły przez włosy Harry'ego, chwytając je mocno, gdy Harry pieprzył go swoim gardłem. To było surrealistyczne i niewiarygodne, sposób, w jaki ten chłopak nad nim pracował. I odgłosy, które wydawał.

\- Tak sprośny, Haz - jęknął Louis, kiedy Harry zassał wyjątkowo głośno i zaczął nucić wokół niego. - Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? Nie uczyłem cię tego. Oglądałeś porno, kochanie?

Harry odsunął się i potrząsnął głową.

\- Tylko to co chcieć zrobić - wychrypiał przez swoje wypieprzone gardło i wygłodniale wziął Louisa z powrotem w usta.

\- Możesz - kurwa, co ty robisz z językiem? - jęknął Louis. - Zwolnij. Możesz zwolnić, jeśli chcesz. Nie zrań si- sie- kurwa - siebie.

Louis teraz łapał powietrze; biodra kołyszące się lekko w bolesnym uścisku Harry'ego, kutas twardy i cieknący w dół gardła Harry'ego.

Usta Harry'ego były zaciśnięte wokół jego podstawy, a jego paznokcie przekłuwały skórę Louisa przez to, jak mocno go trzymał.

Oczy Louisa wywróciły się do jego głowy i zdołał wyrzucić z siebie:

\- Ja zaraz... - nim doszedł.

Harry odsunął się w połowie, więc trzeci wytrysk spermy uderzył w jego dolną wargę i brodę. Wtedy Harry oblizał usta, a kutas Louisa drgnął i wyrzucił z siebie resztkę.

\- Mniam - powiedział Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem, a kutas Louisa oddał ostatni, żałosny skurcz potwierdzenia.

\- Sądzę, że wszyscy mają rację. Nie sądzę, żebyś był człowiekiem. Jesteś pindą.

Harry wsunął głową pod strumień wody, by zmyć spermę ze swojej brody i wyciągnął dłoń do Louisa, by go podniósł. Kiedy znów był na nogach, powiedział:

\- Harry jest człowiekiem. Co to pinda?

Louis wyszczerzył się i poczuł falę szczęścia głęboko w piersi. To nie powinno sprawić, że Louis był tak szczęśliwy, słyszenie, jak Harry nazywa siebie człowiekiem, ale tak było.

\- Nie ma znaczenia. Chodźmy stąd, zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo wody.

\- Nie marnowanie - nadąsał się Harry. - Ale okej.

 

\---

 

Tym, co Harry lubił najbardziej w zostawaniu w hotelu, ustępujące tylko prysznicowi, był basen. W wodzie wyraźnie było coś, co ten człowiek po prostu kochał.

Po ich igraszkach pod prysznicem szybko założyli jakieś ubrania i poszli obejrzeć atrakcje hotelu.

Harry był zaintrygowany siłownią, mówiąc:

\- Biegać nie ruszać? - gdy zobaczył ludzi na bieżniach. Pokochał spa, które było absolutnie ogromne. W poczekalni znajdował się prawdziwy wodospad i małe skalne baseny ze złotą rybką; oczy Harry'ego rozjaśniły się, gdy je zobaczył. Cieszył się zapachami, unoszącymi się ze świeczek i uśmiechał się do ludzi, chodzących wokół w swych szatach, i do czasu, gdy dotarli na basen, Harry zupełnie i definitywnie wyzbył się swojego początkowego wahania co do zatrzymania się w hotelu.

Oczy wyszły mu z orbit, kiedy go zobaczył.

A jego dłonie powędrowały do paska od spodni.

Jednak nim zdążył je zdjąć, Louis chwycił jego nadgarstek i powiedział:

\- Nie można być nagim publicznie, pamiętasz? Potrzebujemy załatwić ci jakieś kąpielówki.

Harry wydął wargę, lecz skinął głową.

\- Więc to tylko woda do pływania? Jak jezioro?

\- Tak! Ponadto, nie ma tam żadnych, jakby, robaków i innego gówna. Żab i tym podobnych.

\- Nie ma żab? - spytał Harry z czystym oszołomieniem.

\- Nie, tutaj mogę wchodzić tylko ludzie - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zaczynał czuć się całkiem dumny z ludzkości za wynalezienia basenów. Co było całkowicie niedorzeczne, wiedział o tym, ale Harry po prostu wyglądał na zupełnie oczarowanego.

\- Louis! - krzyknął ktoś niespodziewanie i obaj chłopcy przestali wpatrywać się w siebie nawzajem na wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, kto wywołał ten hałas.

\- Kurwa - mruknął Louis pod nosem, ponieważ oczywiście był to gwiazdor filmowy. Wychodził z basenu, kierując się do krawędzi bliżej nich, powoli odsłaniając swój mocno opalony tors.

Był o wiele lepiej zbudowany niż oni obaj, z odrobiną miękko wyglądających włosów na swojej piersi i brzuchu. Wyglądało to dobrze; zbyt zadbane, by być zupełnie naturalne. Miał typowe ciało bohatera akcji; twarde i wyrzeźbione.

Znikąd pojawił się mężczyzna, trzymający ręcznik, a gwiazdor wziął go z wdzięcznością. Uśmiechnął się, przebiegając nim szybko po twarzy i szyi.

\- Hej. Nie wiedziałem, że już tu jesteście. Nikt mi nie powiedział, przywitałbym was.

\- Przyjechaliśmy jakąś godzinę temu, więc... - Louis urwał, gdy oczy gwiazdora przeniosły się z niego na Harry'ego.

Gwiazdor wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego i powiedział:

\- Miło cię poznać, jestem... - nim chłopak warknął i przyciągnął do siebie Louisa. Gwiazdor zamrugał, popatrzył na to, jak dłonie Harry'ego ułożone były na biodrach Louisa i zmarszczył brwi. - Rozumiem, że to twój dziki człowiek. Harry, tak?

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się.

\- Skąd ty...

\- Ty mi powiedziałeś, mniej lub bardziej. We fragmentach, w każdym razie. Musiałem tylko złożyć je w całość. - Gwiazdor znów patrzył na Louisa i wymusił uśmiech. - Jestem podekscytowany co do czwartku. Pomyślałem, że jeśli będziesz jutro wolny, moglibyśmy pójść na zakupy, żeby wybrać ci smoking. Paparazzi oszaleją, kiedy zobaczą cię na moim ramieniu.

Gwiazdor błysnął jednym ze swoich perfekcyjnych, białych uśmiechów, a Louis na sekundę był zaskoczony. Wtedy Harry uszczypnął go w biodro i Louis powrócił do rzeczywistości.

\- Umm, tak. Okej. Muszę iść porozmawiać z moją menadżerką, ale prawdopodobnie mogę zrobić to później. Mam kilka ofert pracy i takich tam, które muszę przejrzeć.

\- Naprawdę? - uśmiechnął się gwiazdor, wyglądając na autentycznie zadowolonego. - To świetnie, Louis. Założę się, że stara się o ciebie sporo znanych marek.

\- Właściwie tak. Armani i Gucci, to jest dość chore.

\- To niesamowicie.

Teraz Louis odwzajemniał uśmiech, całkiem ciesząc się tym, pod jakim wrażeniem wyraźnie był gwiazdor. Dobrze było porozmawiać z kimś, kto naprawdę to łapał, to, jak wielką sprawą było to dla niego i jego kariery. Co te wielkie oferty mogą dla niego uczynić.

\- Cóż - powiedział gwiazdor i poklepał Louisa po ramieniu. Ścisnął je i oznajmił: - Lepiej już pójdę. Mój trener czeka na mnie na siłowni. Pogadamy później, Louis. Miło było cię poznać, Harry.

I z ostatnim uśmiechem opuścił teren basenu, śledzony przez gościa od ręcznika i ochroniarza.

\- Lou - skarcił Harry. - On głupi człowiek. Nie lubić kiedy jego rozmawiać z ty.

\- Wiem, Harry. To nazywa się zazdrość, ale nie ma do niej powodu. To tylko zawód.

\- Ale ty uśmiechać się do on. Ty lubić on.

\- Nie, nie lubię. To praca. Muszę być miły, pamiętasz?

\- Co to Gucci i Arni?

\- Armani. I to są marki. To tylko dotyczy mojej pracy.

\- Zawsze praca. Zawsze zawód. Nie rozumieć co one jest, a Louis nie mówić - wyrzucił z siebie i odwrócił się na pięcie, by w pośpiechu wyjść z terenu basenu na hotelowy korytarz. Pędził przez całą drogę do windy, z Louisem biegnącym zaraz za nim. - My góra czy dół? - mruknął, a Louis zauważył, że jego uszy robiły się czerwone. Przez moment zastanawiał się, co to oznaczało; czy działo się tak ponieważ był sfrustrowany i zły na Louisa, czy zawstydzony, że musiał prosić o pomoc z windą.

\- Góra - wymamrotał Louis w odpowiedzi. - Jedziemy na górę.

 

\---

 

Harry opadł na sofę, gdy wrócili do ich pokoju i włączył telewizor bez słowa. Skakał po kanałach, zatrzymał się na powtórce Słodkiego Biznesu i usadowił się, by ją obejrzeć.

Louis był nieco zdziwiony, że nauczył się tego wszystkiego i trochę zaniepokojony, że sam nie wiedział, że Harry może to zrobić. Zastanawiał się, co jeszcze Harry potrafi zrobić sam, czego nauczył się bez Louisa, uczącego go wyraźnie.

\- Przepraszam - wybuchnął Louis, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, lecz niczego nie powiedział. - Mogę opowiedzieć ci o mojej pracy, jeśli chcesz. Po prostu nie myślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć. Albo że ty - cóż, że zrozumiesz, tak szczerze. Pomyślałbyś, że to głupie.

Harry odwrócił się od telewizora, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Ja nie myśleć, że ty głupi. Ty myśleć, że ja głupi.

Te słowa uderzyły go prosto w klatkę piersiową i Louis padł na sofę obok Harry'ego, by objąć go ramieniem. Chłopak nie poruszył się, by odwzajemnić uścisk i to bolało.

\- Wcale nie myślę, że jesteś głupi, Harry. Myślę, że jesteś niesamowity. Wszystko w tobie mnie zachwyca. - Louis przesuwał nosem po szyi Harry'ego jak żałośnie potrzebujący pies, wiedział o tym, ale nie mógł przestać.

Nie, dopóki Harry nie położył dłoni na jego klatce piersiowej i go odepchnął.

\- To dlatego Har - ja czuję się głupi. Kiedy cieszysz się, że ja robić ludzkie rzeczy. Nie czuć się człowiekiem, kiedy ty zauważasz, że ja zachowuję się jak człowiek. Lou może żyć bez Harry'ego, ale Harry nie może żyć bez Lou.

\- Chcesz niezależności - przytaknął Louis. - Mogę to zrobić. Mogę cię nauczyć, Harry, przysięgam. Nie chciałem sprawiać, że tak się czujesz. Nie wiedziałem, że to robię.

\- Ja wiedzieć, że ty nie wiesz wszystkiego. Po prostu ja myślałem ty znać mnie. - I Harry wstał z sofy, a Louis chwycił brzeg jego koszulki, zanim mógł odejść.

\- Nie mogę, Harry. Powiedziałeś, że mogę bez ciebie żyć, ale nie mogę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ty żyłeś zanim Harry tutaj.

\- Egzystowałem, Harry. Życie i egzystowanie to nie to samo. Wiem, co masz na myśli, że nie myślisz, że mógłbyś przetrwać tutaj, w mieście, beze mnie, ponieważ wciąż nie wiesz, jak robić wszystko to, czego potrzebujesz. Ale powiedziałeś życie i - ja tego nie widzę. Mnie żyjącego bez ciebie, po prostu nie mogę wyobrazić sobie ciebie beze mnie.

\- Bo ty mnie kochać - stwierdził Harry pewnie i usiadł z powrotem na sofie, obok Louisa. Nie przytulił się do niego ani nawet nie dotknął jego dłoni, ale był tam.

\- Ja - ja nie mogę tego powiedzieć, Harry. Nie wiem. Skąd możesz w ogóle wiedzieć, czym jest miłość?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja po prostu wie.

Louis skinął głową, pomimo faktu, że mu nie wierzył. Louis sięgnął po dłoń Harry'ego i kiedy chłopak chwycił ją, a jego grymas się zmniejszył, niemal wyszeptał:

\- Przepraszam, Haz. Wciąż pieprzę, wiem, ale tak po prostu ze mną jest, okej? Też wciąż się uczę. Od jakiegoś czasu nie miałem niczego jak to.

\- Jak co?

\- Związek, zgaduję, że to odpowiednie słowo? Jesteśmy parą, tak? A ja nie miałem właściwego chłopaka od lat i nawet wtedy to nie było zbyt prawdziwe. Od szkoły, jedyne randki, na jakie chodziłem, były ustawione.

\- Okej - powiedział prosto i przyciągnął Louisa do piersi. - Ja teraz nie zły.

\- Tak? - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- Tak. Louis tylko głupi - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, a Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się roześmiał.

\- Naprawdę jestem, Haz, a tobie do tego daleko. Teraz będę uczył cię właściwie, okej? Będzie dobrze. To znaczy, że nie będę musiał przez cały czas sam zmywać.

\- Tak - wyszczerzył się Harry. - Ja nie bezsensowny. Bezużyteczny? Nie być pewny, które - przyznał z jedynie drobnym wykrzywieniem ust.

\- Daleko ci do bezsensowności. Pomogę ci to dostrzec.

\- Wiem - przytaknął Harry. - Ja chcę tylko, żeby Lou brał mnie na poważnie. Lubi sprawiać, że się śmiejesz, ale też nie chce, żebyś śmiał się ze mnie.

\- Chcesz być traktowany serio - zanucił Louis. - Zrobię - pokażę ci.

\- Okej - powiedział Harry i przesunął dłonią po włosach Louisa. - My teraz w porządku. Tylko bez robienia Harry jak dziecko. Przez to ja smutny.

Siedzieli tak aż do późnego wieczora, przytuleni do siebie na sofie, oglądając powtórki Słodkiego Biznesu. Ku radości Harry'ego, a przerażeniu Louisa, był to całodniowy maraton. Nie żeby Louis zwracał na to uwagę.

Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, co powiedział Harry. Jak przez niego czuł się Harry, specjalnie czy nie. Harry mówił mu już wcześniej, że czuje się jak dziecko, kiedy Louis czasem do niego mówi i myślał, że od tamtej pory traktuje Harry'ego lepiej. Teraz było jasne, że wcale nie.

Chciał, by Harry był szczęśliwy. Potrzebował, by Harry był tutaj szczęśliwy, ponieważ jeśli by nie był, na pewno by wyjechał. A Louis nie kłamał; to nie byłoby życie, gdyby nie było w nim Harry'ego.

 

\---

 

Gdy tylko Louis wszedł do Budynku Psychologii, naskoczyli na niego.

\- Od jak dawna wiedziałeś o tym wszystkim? - zarzuciła główna badaczka, a Louis wbił wzrok w swoje stopy, by ukryć pełną wyrzutów sumienia minę.

\- Od piątku. Oczywiście miałem je dłużej, ale po prostu ich nie czytałem.

Część gniewu opuściła jej twarz, ale jej szczęka wciąż była całkiem mocno zaciśnięta.

\- I dlaczego nie dałeś ich nam wcześniej? Czy ty wiesz, ile możemy odkryć z tymi informacjami?

\- Ponieważ nie chciałem ich wam dawać dopóki nie przeczytam ich sam, a nie czytałem ich wcześniej, ponieważ nie chciałem. Łapię, czemu jesteście źli, ale Harry nie należy do was i nie jesteście uprawnieni do tych pamiętników.

\- Och, a ty jesteś? - warknęła, a Louis drgnął.

\- Teraz je macie, tak? A ja przyniosłem resztę rzeczy, które znalazłem w dżungli, więc czy nie możemy po prostu już tego zostawić?

Spojrzała na niego spod spuszczonych powiek, po czym powiedziała:

\- Dobrze. Pokaż mi co jeszcze masz i nazwiemy to rozejmem. Ale wiedz, że zawiodłeś nie tylko nas, ale i Harry'ego. Staramy się zrobić to, co dla niego najlepsze.

\- Kiedy czerpiecie z tego korzyści, trudno mi uwierzyć, że kierujecie się tylko jego dobrem. Szczególnie od kiedy nie widział żadnej części z pieniędzy, które mu obiecaliście.

Zignorowała pierwszy komentarz i powiedziała:

\- Potrzebujemy jego konta bankowego, by mu zapłacić.

\- Dam was moje, on nie ma konta.

Jej grymas powrócił w pełnej krasie.

\- Naprawdę oczekujesz, że przelejemy pieniądze, które on zarabia, na twoje konto? Już masz ogromną kontrolę nad jego życiem, nie mamy zamiaru dać ci też siły finansowej.

\- Chrystusie, za jaką osobę ty mnie uważasz? - Louis uniósł ręce defensywnie i wycofał się od oskarżającej go psycholożki. - Po prostu nigdy nie pomyślałem o założeniu mu własnego konta bankowego, okej? Zabiorę go jutro, by to zrobić.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedziała. - W takim razie widzimy się po południu, kiedy po niego przyjedziesz. I żebyś wiedział, próbujemy skontaktować się z jego rodzicami.

\- Dobrze - powtórzył Louis. - W takim razie widzimy się.

 

\---

 

Najpierw wślizgnął się do biura, decydując, że lepiej będzie spotkać się z menadżerką i przedyskutować oferty pracy nieco dokładniej, kiedy miał wolne.

Zorganizowali kilka wywiadów i zadecydowali, jak przeorganizują jego portfolio. Kiedy przeglądał zdjęć, zadzwonił do niego aktor.

\- Dzisiaj wciąż aktualne? - zapytał na powitanie, a Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy to się liczy jako randka?

Chwila milczenia.

\- Jeśli chcesz?

\- Stary, miałem na myśli, czy liczy się to jako jedno z publicznych wyjść. Dostanę za to pieniądze?

\- Och - powiedział aktor. - Cóż, nie. To zajmie tylko godzinę czy coś około i idziemy, żebym mógł kupić ci strój. Myślisz, że to byłoby uczciwe, żebym ci za to zapłacił?

\- Nie - wymamrotał Louis, ponieważ nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale gwiazdor miał rację. Czułby się nieco gównianie biorąc od gościa pieniądze oraz drogi garnitur. - Więc kiedy idziemy?

\- Mogę teraz zejść na dół z mojego pokoju i cię zabrać.

\- Jestem w biurze, ale będę z powrotem w hotelu za godzinę.

\- Okej, pasuje. Tylko napisz do mnie kiedy przyjedziesz i zejdę na dół do foyer, żeby cię spotkać.

\- Brzmi dobrze - powiedział Louis z fałszywym entuzjazmem.

Co aktor oczywiście kupił.

\- Świetnie! W takim razie widzimy się za godzinę.

Kiedy się rozłączył, jego menadżerka patrzyła na niego z małym grymasem.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Tylko spotkanie z chujem, żeby kupić mi garnitur na premierę.

\- I nie pomyślałeś, żeby przedyskutować to ze mną?

\- To nie jest jedno z wyjść publicznych, które mu obiecałem, to tylko żebym miał w co się ubrać w czwartek wieczorem. Już wiesz, więc. - Wzruszył ramionami, a ona wywróciła oczami.

\- Ale to wciąż biznes, racja?

\- Oczywiście - rzucił Louis. - Nie lubię go, jeśli to sugerujesz.

\- Chciałam tylko się upewnić. Brzmiałeś z nim dość zażyle przed chwilą.

\- Ja tylko próbowałem być miły.

Wymamrotała coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi i odwróciła się do harmonogramu, nad którym pracowali.

\- W takim razie zadzwońmy do Gucciego.

 

\---

 

Już czekał w foyer, kiedy Louis dotarł do hotelu.

To było nieco żałosne, serio, jak gwiazdor siedział na sofie z wielkim ochroniarzem, oczy przeskakujące między telefonem w jego dłoni a zegarkiem na nadgarstku.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój telefon wyświetla godzinę, prawda? - powiedział Louis na powitanie, a aktor spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

I podniósł się, by poklepać go po plecach.

\- Louis! Właśnie miałem do ciebie dzwonić.

\- Sorry, to zajęło trochę dłużej niż myślała moja menadżerka. Długo czekasz?

\- Ani trochę. - Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się, po czym zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ ochroniarz parsknął. - Uh. Więc, myślałem o Bond Street. Selfridge jest blisko, prawda?

\- Tak, całkiem blisko. Jest też zawsze strasznie zatłoczone, więc zdecydowanie zostaniemy razem sfotografowani.

\- Och - było wszystkim, co gwiazdor powiedział w odpowiedzi. Pociągnął nieco za swoją kurtkę, zwracając uwagę Louisa na to, w co właściwie był ubrany. Wyglądał dobrze. Niesamowicie, naprawdę.

\- Powinienem się przebrać? - spytał Louis, ponieważ on sam miał na sobie tylko jakieś ciemne rurki i koszulkę z logo zespołu, podczas gdy gwiazdor wyglądał jakby szli do baru koktajlowego, a nie kilku sklepów.

\- Nie, wyglądasz świetnie! To ja prawdopodobnie powinienem się przebrać. Już to robiłem. - Zarumienił się, kiedy spojrzał w dół na siebie, a Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak potężny. Właśnie sprawił, że wysokobudżetowy aktor zrobił się różowy.

\- Jest w porządku. Rodzaj twojego charakterystycznego wyglądu, nieprawdaż? Rzecz z górą od garnituru i błękitnymi koszulami?

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak przypuszczam. Sprawia, że wyglądam staro i poważnie. Szczególnie w porównaniu z twoim Harrym. On jest bardzo... wypasiony, myślę, że to dobre słowo.

Louis roześmiał się.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie jako o kimś starym, aż do tej pory. Nikt nie mówi wypasiony.

\- Trendy? - uśmiechnął się gwiazdor i trącił ramię Louisa swoim. Louis odetchnął z ulgą; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo martwił się, że to droczenie się będzie niewłaściwe, aż do rozbawionej reakcji gwiazdora.

\- Lepiej, jak sądzę. I, w każdym razie, Harry tylko nosi to, co każe mu Zayn. Wątpię, żeby wyglądał tak porządnie, gdyby sam wybierał ubrania.

Gwiazdor roześmiał się na to, a żołądek Louisa ścisnął się, ponieważ nie chciał być wredny. Chciał tylko się podroczyć, ale właśnie sprawił, że Harry wyglądał na niedojrzałego; coś, o czym Harry sam powiedział, że Louis czasem robi. I, jasne, w jego naturze było droczenie się, żartowanie i dowcipkowanie, ale to wydawało się tak niewłaściwe. Czuł się jak kawał dupka.

Zanim Louis mógł to cofnąć, ochroniarz aktora odchrząknął, przyciągając ich uwagę.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir, ale prawdopodobnie powinniśmy już iść. Pana osobisty asystent twierdził, że będziemy tam o pierwszej.

\- Racja, oczywiście - przytaknął gwiazdor, a Louis wyszedł za nim z budynku. Osobisty asystent? Chrystusie.

 

\---

 

To było dziwne, wyglądać tak, jak wyglądali. Louis nie uważał, że mu się to podoba.

Zostali zauważeni od razu, gdy wysiedli z samochodu na Bond Street. Cóż, Wielki Aktor Hollywoodu został, ale Louis wciąż miał wpychane w twarz telefony przez samo przebywanie w jego towarzystwie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i pozwolił kilku fanom na zrobienie zdjęć, ale po krótkim okresie czasu przestał mówić ochroniarzowi, by się wycofał i pozwolił grubemu olbrzymowi wykonywać jego pracę.

To było intensywne i nieco przerażające, ale było tam też podekscytowanie, które buzowało pod którą Louisa, gdy ludzie tłoczyli się, by nawiązać z nimi kontakt.

Kiedy przedostali się przez drzwi do Selfridge, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że w pewnym momencie chwycił dłoń gwiazdora i wciąż zaciskał na niej palce.

\- Sorry - wymamrotał Louis, puszczając mężczyznę.

Aktor tylko uśmiechnął się z zębami w odpowiedzi.

\- Możesz mieć ją z powrotem, jeśli chcesz.

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął głową na nie, ponieważ zaczynał obawiać się, że ich dwójka staje się zbyt bliska.

Musieli przejść przez dział perfum, by dostać się do schodów ruchomych, Louis był w Selfridge wystarczająco wiele razy, by to wiedzieć, ale zanim mógł to powiedzieć, gwiazdor chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę wód kolońskich. Louis już miał spytać o co chodzi, kiedy został uderzony przez jego własne zdjęcie, widniejące na całej ścianie. Tam właśnie był, sześć razy większy niż normalnie, siedzący nago przed gorylem.

\- Kurwa - westchnął Louis i przez moment było to wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć. Tylko strumień kurw, ponieważ to był on. Tam właśnie był, pokrywając całą ścianę w jednym z najbardziej znanych sklepów w Londynie. I bardziej niż prawdopodobnie pokrywał całe ściany w sklepach na całym świecie. Widział siebie na autobusie i na bilbordzie, i na plakatach w kilku wystawach sklepowych, ale nic nie mogło przygotować go na to. - Kurwa.

\- Wiem. To niesamowite, nieprawdaż? Zapierasz dech w piersiach - wymamrotał mu do ucha gwiazdor, a Louis prosto przytaknął. - Przyzwyczajaj się do tego, cudowny, będziesz już tylko większy.

\---

Louis musiał prychnąć na ceny w tym miejscu. To było pięćdziesiąt funtów za zwykły biały t-shirt, na Boga.

– To niedorzeczne – wymamrotał, jak sprawdzał cenę bluzy. – Trzysta funtów. Kto do cholery by tyle dał?

Louis mógł poczuć za sobą gwiazdora, oddychającego na jego szyje jak spoglądał na to, co Louis miał w dłoniach.

– Ja. Chcesz to?

Louis nie odsunął się; przywyknął do potrzeby bliskości gwiazdy. Nie drażniło go tak jak na początku. Ta cała uwaga była pochlebiająca.

– Kurwa nie. Prawdopodobnie potrzeba było funta, by to zrobić. To taka zasada.

Aktor wyciągnął dłoń obok biodra Louisa, aby wziąć bluzę z jego ręki.

– Ja to wezmę, ty nie posiadasz za dużo drogich ciuchów lub wiedziałbyś jak dobrze się czujesz nosząc je. Czujesz się bogaty, jeśli na takiego wyglądasz. Zamierzam ci to kupić-

– Nie! – szybko wtrącił Louis, ale gwiazdor tylko uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

– Myśl o tym jak o lekcji. Show biznes jest powierzchowny. Chodzi w nim tylko o pieniądze. Jeśli chcesz pracować dla dużych modowych korporacji, musisz wyglądać dobrze cały czas. Musisz wyglądać jakby ulica była twoim wybiegiem, kiedy jesteś fotografowany; nie możesz paradować w tenisówkach i swetrach z Primarku. Nie żebyś to robił – dodał z uśmiechem. – Teraz ci to kupię, a ty będziesz to nosił.

Louis westchnął, nie chcąc odpowiadać inaczej, i spojrzał tam, gdzie ich personal shopper wybierał wśród garniturów.

Mężczyzna nie mówił do nich dużo, tylko powiedział Louisowi jak poruszyć ramionami i odwrócić się do tyłu, aby mógł zostać zmierzony, a Louis nie miał nic przeciwko temu; nie był typem do pogawędek.

Miał jednak coś przeciwko temu jak wiele garniturów ściągnął z regałów.

Miał pięć stosów ich, i przynajmniej po dwa w każdej kupce, i kiedy złapał zdziwione spojrzenie Louisa, uśmiechnął się.

– Nie musisz przymierzać ich wszystkich. Ja tylko porównuje kształty i kolory. – Potem spojrzał z powrotem na smoking, który trzymał w ręce, i położył na czwartym stosie. – Myślę, że niebieski garnitur będzie wspaniały, ale nie jestem pewny kształtu. Mam w głowie perfekcyjny obraz tego jak powinieneś wyglądać, ale niestety nie mam czasu na zrobienie twojego własnego własnego garnituru, więc musimy wybrać z – jego górna warga zwinęła się jak machnął dłonią – tego miejsca.

– Mówisz to tak jakbyśmy byli w Primarku lub czymś. Co złego w Selfridge’s? Jest tu Armani i Versace.

– To projektujące marki, owszem, ale wciąż to zwykły sklep – wypluł ostatnie słowa w niesmaku, a Louis nie mógł pomóc uśmieszkowi. Ten mężczyzna był taki frazesem; ekskluzywny i lepszy z dłonią na biodrze cały czas. – Te garnitury są zrobione, a od ciebie oczekują, ze wybierzesz jeden, w który będziesz pasował. Nie ma nic lepszego od garnituru dopasowanego do ciebie.

– Dobra, stary, nie chciałem urazić. – Zaśmiał się Louis, a mężczyzna okropnie zjechał go wzrokiem, przez co policzki Louis zaczerwieniły się. Nie z zawstydzenia - ze złości - bo kim ten koleś myśli, ze jest. – Myślałem, że jesteś personal shopper. To nie twoja praca zabierać ludzi na zakupy do sklepów?

Twarz mężczyzny zmarszczyła się i stała purpurowo czerwona. – Personal shopper?

Gwiazdor odchrząknął:

– On jest właściwie moim osobistym stylistą.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale powiedziałeś-

– Wiem. Ja tylko - pomyślałem, że to było by mniej dziwne dla ciebie. Jak, fakt, że zatrudniam kogoś cały czas, aby mnie ubierał.

– Oh – powiedział Louis i wzruszył ramionami. – Zatrudnianie personal sopper jest równie dziwne jak dla mnie. Ja sam się ubieram, więc-

– Tak. W małpie kostiumy. Wszyscy widzieliśmy zdjęcia. Teraz chodź stanąć tutaj i przymierzyć te kurtki – powiedział osobisty stylista, pstrykając na Louisa palcami jakby był psem, którym mógł pomiatać.

– Dobra, jeny – jęknął Louis, wywracając oczami, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Był po prostu zadowolony, że grał na nerwach temu irytującemu durniowi na tyle, aby fizycznie wyglądał jak szaleniec. Trząsł się, na Boga.

– Którą najpierw?

\----

Louis wrócił do hotelu, kiedy było już prawie ciemno, trzymając swój nowy granatowy garnitur w pokrowcu. Nie pozwolono mu zobaczyć ceny, ale to był Armani, wiec musiało to być ponad twa tysiące funtów. Potem były buty i zegarek i biała koszula; cały strój musiał być warty więcej niż cała garderoba Louisa razem wzięta.

Gwiazdor odeskortował go pod jego hotelowy apartament, wpychając torbę ze Selfridge's do dłoni Louisa, po tym jak odblokował drzwi.

– To ta bluza – wyjaśnił, a czoło Louisa zmarszczyło się, bo nie zauważył, kiedy on to kupił. Koleś powiedział, że to zrobi, ale Louis myślał, że żartował.

– Naprawdę nie musiałeś.

– Wiem, ale powiedziałem, że kupię, a ja słowa dotrzymuję.

– Racja – odparł Louis i popchnął drzwi otwarte biodrem. – Cóż, dzięki za dzisiaj. Zobaczymy się w czwartek na premierze.

– Tak. Albo może wcześniej, prawie zawsze jestem w hotelu. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz wolny i miał ochotę coś porobić.

– Tak. – Skinął Louis, życząc sobie, aby koleś się już odczepił. Aktor nawet nie kłopotał się zakryciem swojego zainteresowania, była taki otwarty, i to było takie niezręczne. Louis chciał znaleźć to jako żałosne, a nie pochlebne, ale nie zrobił tego; wciąż znajdywał uwagę trochę za miłą. – Złapię cie później. I jeszcze raz dzięki.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Louis zobaczył, zanim zamknął drzwi, była uśmiechająca się twarz gwiazdora i wolno machająca dłoń, i westchnął, kiedy obraz w końcu zniknął z widoku.

– Lou? – doszedł go szept z tyłu, a Louis podskoczył w powietrze, zanim się odwrócił.

– Kurwa, Harry! Przestraszyłeś mnie! – również wyszeptał Louis, po czym odchrząknął, bo dlaczego oni szeptali? – Dlaczego wyłączyłeś wszystkie światła, kochanie, ledwo co widzę cokolwiek.

– Było słonecznie wcześniej, więc nie potrzebowałem. Teraz ciemno, ale. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na torby w dłoniach Louisa. – Co to?

– Tylko rzeczy na czwartek.

– Oh. – Harry skinął głową, potem wrócił do ekranu telewizora.

Louis poszedł do swojego pokoju rzucić torby na łóżko i powiesić garnitur w szafie, potem pośpieszył opaść na sofie obok Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam, ze nie odebrałem cie dziś z uniwersytetu. Dojechałeś do domu z kierowcą spokojnie?

– Tak. Lubie go. Zatrzymuje auto, by dostać banany.

– Tak? – Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry odwzajemnił to z wahaniem. Coś było nie tak; stawało się to coraz bardziej oczywistsze. – Więc. Co robiłeś dziś na uniwersytecie?

Harry wypuścił oddech i zmienił kanał.

– Więcej testów. Więcej pytań. Oni chcą wiedzieć o rodzicach.

– Tak?

Harry skinął głową.

– Próbują ich znaleźć, ale nie mogą. Wciąż pytają co pamiętam. Jka wyglądają i jak mówią. Z Anglii jak ty czy z Ameryki jak filmowy pan? To o co dziś pytali.

– Co odpowiedziałeś?

– Nie wiem – burknął Harry. – Nie wiem, nie pamiętam i nie dbam o to.

Louis wyciągnął dłoń i dał Harry'emu uspokajający ścisk uda.

– Przepraszam, kochanie.

Harry obrócił się do niego z grymasem na twarzy.

– Dlaczego? Co ty robisz?

– Nic. Ale, mam na myśli przepraszam, że oni cię dręczyli tymi sprawami.

– Ale to nie twoja wina. Ty nie przepraszasz.

– Przepraszam. To po prostu inny rodzaj przeprosin. Czuję się winny, chyba. Nie wiem – wyjąkał Louis, szukając sposobu na wyjaśnienie siebie.

– Bo tylko robię uniwersytet, więc mogę zostać z Lou?

Louis mrugnął, a jego żołądek się przewrócił, bo to jedna rzecz przypuszczać to, ale zupełnie inna usłyszeć to z ust Harry'ego. Przynajmniej wcześniej mógł złagodzić swoja winę, mówiąc sobie, że nie Harry nie był tu tylko dla niego, Harry chciał zostać w Anglii dla siebie także. Ale oto było, wypowiedziane; Harry przechodził przez uniwersyteckie testy i wywiady i jebane przesłuchania tylko po to, aby mógł zostać z Louisem.

– Tak, umm. Przypuszczam, tak. Czy to - czy to jedyny powód, dla którego to robisz? To nie po to aby zostać w Londynie także?

– Cóż, tak. – Potwierdził Harry. – Ja robię to, by zostać w Londynie, więc mogę zostać z Lou. Nie mogę zostać z Lou, jeśli nie zrobię, więc robię.

Louis przekręcił się na sofie, układając kostki pod tyłkiem.

– Tak, ale. Nie ma tu nic innego, co sprawia, że lubisz Londyn, przez co chcesz zostać? Poza mną?

Harry zmarszczył nos i szybko pokręcił głową.

– Nic. – Uśmiechnął się. – Tylko Lou Harry'ego. Nawet banany nie smakują tak dobrze w Londynie. – Zachichotał, a Louis wymusił dla niego uśmiech.

– Przypuszczam, że nie widziałeś więcej niż mieszkanie Zayna i moje i kampus uniwersytetu. I teraz hotel. Może moglibyśmy pójść na jakąś wycieczkę jutro? Oh czekaj, muszę zrobić kilka szybkich testowych zdjęć. Co jeśli Zayn cie jutro zabierze, a potem ty i ja porobimy coś razem w czwartek?

– Lou ma pre-mii-

– Premierę. Cholera, zapomniałem. Piątek? Po uniwersytecie? Ty i Zayn możecie wymyślić co chcesz zobaczyć, a potem w piątek to zobaczymy! Jest tu tyle do robienia, Harry, zakochasz się w Londynie, obiecuję.

Harry nie wyglądał na bardzo przekonanego, ale i tak skinął głową.

To było całe potwierdzenie, jakiego potrzebował Louis, zanim zadzwonił do Zayna ustalić jakieś plany.

\---

Wyszło na to, że to był świetny pomysł, bo kiedy Harry wrócił do hotelowego pokoju następnego popołudnia z Zaynem, wleczącym się za nim, obydwaj uśmiechali się jak głupcy.

– Kupiłem mam piwo! – wykrzyknął Zayn, a Harry wyrzucił ręce do góry i uśmiechnął się.

– Widzę, że już jesteście lekko wstawieni. – Zaśmiał się Louis, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

– Trochę – przyznał z kamienną twarzą. Która zniknęła, kiedy Harry zaśmiał się jak foka.

Louis potrząsał głową, wciąż się uśmiechając, i zabrał piwa od Zayna, więc ten mógł je otworzyć. Znalazł otwieracz po przeszukaniu większości szuflad. Podczas gdy to robił, Zayn zapytał:

– Dlaczego twoje włosy są mokre? Nie pada tam, co nie?

– Nah, właśnie wyszedłem spod prysznica. Byłem w domu od ponad godziny. – Położył otwieracz z powrotem do szuflady i zaniósł butelki, gdzie Harry i Zayn siedzieli na sofie. – Więc co dzisiaj porabialiście?

– Cóż, spędziliśmy około czterdzieści minut na wycieczce metrem, która powinna zajść jakieś dziesięć, ale Harry chciał wysiadać na niemal każdym przystanku. Nawet choć wszystkie stacje wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. – Zayn zabrał piwo z wyciągniętej dłoni Louisa, zanim kontynuował: – Droga powrotna była szybsza, wtedy już mu przeszło.

– Okej, i co jeszcze? – pośpieszył go Louis.

– Oh. Cóż, potem byliśmy tylko w Brytyjskim Muzeum, co zawsze jest fajne, Harry się tam dobrze bawił. Polubił wystawę Neandertalską najbardziej, oczywiście. Nie jest za to fanem wypchanych zwierząt. Uh, co jeszcze robiliśmy, Styles?

Louis uniósł brew.

– Styles?

– Potrzebuje nazwiska, no nie? To pasuje; popatrz na niego. Tak czy siak, teraz pamiętam, wróciliśmy do hotelu, bo Harry chciał pokazać mi spa, co nie? – Zayn spojrzał na Harry’ego, który skinął głową. – Powiedział, że ryby były fajne. Właściwie to całkiem są.

– Potem byliśmy dotykani! - pisnął Harry.

– Tak! Mieliśmy masaż, to było genialne. Harry nie przestawał wiercić się wokoło, żeby widzieć, co robi kobieta i to doprowadzało ją do szału.

– Chciałbym tam być. – Louis wydął wargi. – Wszystko co ja dziś robiłem było stanie naprzeciw aparatu i pozowanie w gaciach. Piłem pieprzoną tonę czarnej herbaty, bo nie mogłem jeść albo bym wybuchnął.

– Tak, to chujowo. – Zmarszczył brwi Zayn.

Louis westchnął:

– Więc co robiliście między masażem a przyjściem tutaj, pili?

– Poszliśmy do baru! - zawołał Harry. – Na parterze, gdzie jedzenie. Dostaliśmy frytki i piwo. Yum, yum – dodał, poklepując się po brzuchu.

Co rozbawiło Louisa.

– Więc miałeś dobry dzień?

Harry szeroko się uśmiechnął i twardo skinął głową, i owinął ręce wokół Louisa, by go ciasno przytulić.

– Najlepszy. Prawdziwa zabawa! Zrobimy to my w piątek jak mówisz, tak?

– Tak, Harry, oczywiście! Jest pełno rzeczy jakie możemy zrobić. Poszukamy dzisiaj jakiś miejsc, tak?

– Tak – burknął Harry na jego szyję, oddech gorący i mokry naprzeciw skóry Louisa. Potem odsunął się i powiedział:

– Mam dla ciebie coś do zrobienia! Zayn mi powiedział.

Wspomniany chłopak odchrząknął:

– Przypuszczam, że na mnie już pora.

– Koleś, zostań na jeszcze jedno! Musimy nadrobić czas, czuję jakby ledwo co cię widywał teraz – zabłagał Louis, ale to tylko rozśmieszyło Zayna.

– Byłeś u mnie przez cały weekend, widzieliśmy się non stop. Mam uczelniane sprawy do zrobienia, a ty zaraz będziesz bardzo zajęty, więc odpadam.

Harry puścił Louisa, aby przytulić Zayna, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać odkąd przeszedł przez drzwi, naprawdę, i to było piękne do oglądania.

– Pa, Zayn, kocham cię.

– Dobra stary, ja ciebie też. Pogadamy jutro, Lou, po tej dużej filmowej sprawie. Zadzwoń, okej?

– Jasne, oczywiście! – powiedział Louis z małym grymasem, bo Zayn zachowywał się dziwnie. Był w oczywistym pośpiechu, aby stąd wyjść, ale tylko pięć minut temu był gotowy siedzieć i pić z nimi piwo. – Wiesz jak trafić do domu?

– Ta, jasne. – Zayn wywrócił oczami. To było trochę głupie pytanie; przystanek metra był niedaleko. – Rozkoszuj się.

Z tym i końcowym machnięciem zostawił ich samych. Louis uniósł brew na Harry'ego.

– Rozkoszuj się?

I chłopak zabrał jego dłoń i pociągnął ich do sypialni.

– Rozbierz się! – zażądał i popchnął Louisa na łóżko.

Louis zaśmiał się, ale zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Jak ściągał koszulkę przez głowę, zapytał:

– O co z tym chodzi? Nie żebym narzekał.

– Chcę dać ci dotyk jak ja i Zayn dostaliśmy w spa. Mas-ere?

– Masaż? Tak, jasne. – Louis uśmiechnął się i ściągnął bokserki ze spodniami. – Jak mnie chcesz?

– Na brzuszku. Kupiłem rzeczy ze sklepu. Kremy i olejky.

– Olejki. Cholera, przepraszam, muszę przestać cię poprawiać.

– To okej. Jak inaczej ja nauczę? Teraz pośpiesz się! – burknął Harry i uderzył udo Louisa. – Na brzuszek! – Potem obrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Okej, okej. – Zaśmiał się Louis jak przekręcił się na brzuch i podłożył pod niego poduszkę, dzięki czemu jego twarz nie była wciśnięta w materac.

Harry’emu nie zajęło długo powrócenie do pokoju z małą papierową torbą, z której wyciągnął całkiem duże opakowanie kremu. Kiedy uniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak Louis go obserwuje, wydął wargi.

– Zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się.

– Wybacz. – Zaśmiał się Louis i zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Kiedy poczuł dłonie Harry'ego na swoich plecach, zadrżał. – Taki zimne, Haz.

– Shush – uciszył go Harry, a wszystkim co Louis mógł zrobić było uśmiechnięcie się do łóżka.

Louis prawdopodobnie nie powinien być zaskoczony, ale dłonie Harry'ego są przyjemne. Wspaniałe, właściwie. Zaczął z delikatnym gładzeniem, aby rozprowadzić krem po jego skórze, potem ścisnął ramiona Louisa jędrnymi palcami.

Przycisnął w dół spodem dłoni i przesunął nimi po dwóch stronach kręgosłupa Louisa, potem zatoczył kółka wokół jego łopatek, i szybko Louis był galaretką pod jego dotykiem.

– Dobrze – wymamrotał Louis, a Harry zaoooo'wał w zgodzie, co sprawiło, ze Louis ponownie się uśmiechnął, bo to było tak długo odkąd ostatnio usłyszał ten dźwięk.

Harry ugniatał jego plecy jakby to było ciasto, przewracając knykciami w jego mięśnie i przenosząc cały swój ciężar na więzy.

– Nauczyłeś się tego tylko z dzisiejszego masażu?

– Relaks! – zażądał Harry i plasnął jego tyłek dłonią. To było takie szybkie i mocne i nieoczekiwane, że Louis podskoczył. Jego kutas też, dokładnie naprzeciw materaca.

I kiedy Harry powrócił do pocierania jego ramion, głośno i znacząco zamruczał.

– To dobre, huh? – Zaśmiał się Harry. – Bardzo miło. Uczę się dużo rzeczy dzisiaj.

– Mmm – było wszystkim, co Louis mógł odpowiedzieć.

To było jakby Harry wiedział, mógł czytać jego myśli lub może zobaczyć jego twardniejącego kutasa między jego brzuchem a materacem, bo nagle dłonie Harry'ego zjechały w dół.

Louis wstrzymał oddech, ale Harry zatrzymał dłonie w dole jego pleców, palcami do boków, tak że mogły chwycić jego biodra.

– Lou? – zapytał Harry swoim niewinnym, ciekawskim sposobem. Chyba tez przechylał uroczo głowę. Louis warknął i miał nadzieję, ze to była wystarczająca odpowiedź.

Musiała być, bo Harry zaczął się znowu poruszać. W górę, niestety.

Jego ręce wędrowały i przyciskały i pocierały i dotykały i Louis czuł jakby dryfował. Wciąż, jego kutas pulsował pod nim; desperacko przypominając Louisowi, że tu był, nie chcąc być zapomniany, potrzebujący uwagi.

Dłonie Harry'ego prześlizgnęły się po jego pośladkach, spoczęły na chwilkę, a potem ścisnęły.

Louis jęknął, a Harry zrobił to ponownie.

– Teraz chcę spróbować co Zayn mi powiedział – marudził. I odsunął od siebie pośladki Louisa.

Louis poczuł ciepło naprzeciw jego dziurki i wypiszczał "Harry?" zanim poczuł język chłopaka na sobie. Harry używał podstawy języka do chłeptania jego dziurki w długich trzepnięciach, a Louis wypuścił drżące mruknięcie i zacisnął mocno pościel miedzy palcami, bo kurwa potrzebował się czegoś trzymać.

– Pierdolę- Harry. Co ty-

– Próbuję nowych rzeczy – charknął Harry w szczelinę jego tyłka, po czym powrócił do lizania jego skóry.

– Harry. Przeważnie ty- – sapnął Louis jak język Harry'ego naruszył go i musiał wstrzymać kilka oddechów, bo rzeczy jakie robił ten chłopak robił. Szturchał skórę czubkiem języka, potem wpychał go wewnątrz Louisa tak daleko, ze mógł poczuć usta dociśnięte do jego obręczy. Wszystko co miał zamiar powiedzieć zostało zapomniane, wylatujące z jego umysły tak szybko jak preejakulat z jego kutasa.

Harry ślinił się do jego tyłka;Louis mógł poczuć jego ślinę skapująca z jego skóry i słyszeć niechlujne odgłosy, jakie wydawał, i wiedział jak mokry jego tyłek musiał być. Harry także mruczał, wydając z siebie te małe, głodne, desperackie skomlenia jakby no był tym, któremu to robiono tak entuzjastycznie.

Zęby Harry'ego drasnęły jego obręcz i Louis wydyszał kurwa i opadł na materac.

Tarcie jakie to dawało jego kutasowi nie było nawet wystarczające, ale to było coś, wiec zrobił to ponownie. Wypchnął tyłek z powrotem do twarzy Harry'ego, potem swojego kutasa na łóżko i jęknął desperacko jak dobre to wszystko było. Jego kutas pulsował, tak desperacko by wybuchnąć, ale nic nie było wystarczające. Potrzebował palców wokół niego lub w nim.

Harry odsunął twarz od Louisa, by zapytać:

– To dobre?

– Tak! Kurwa, Harry, takie dobre. Potrzebuję więcej. Potrzebuje-

– Dojść – powiedział zdeterminowany Harry i wsadził swój język z powrotem.

I Louis nie mógł sprecyzować co to dokładnie było, może te kilka sekund niczego, oprócz zimnego powierza na jego dziurce, przełamane przez nagłe mokre ciepło oddechu i języka i ust Harry'ego, ale doszedł z jękiem w materac pod nim. To przelało się po nim, biodra szarpnęły i kręgosłup wygiął się i dziurka zacisnęła się wokół języka Harry'ego, dłonie wciąż trzymały materiał.

– Lou, zrobiłem to! – zawołał Harry, a Louis opadł z powrotem na łóżko, umysł i ciało wykończone.

– Zrobiłeś – wybełkotał Louis. – Wspaniale.

– Harry dostanie kolej? – zapytał z nadzieją, a Louis nie mógł zrobić więcej niż unieść swoja głowę wystarczająco, by zobaczyć chłopaka wciąż siedzącego między jego udami.

– Teraz?

Wtedy Harry plasnął jego tyłek dłonią i zaśmiał się jak wczołgał się na łózko obok niego.

– Nie, wyglądasz śpiąco. Tylko innym razem, mógłby Lou zrobić to mi?

– Jasne, kochanie – powiedział Louis, senne się uśmiechając. Jego umysł był mglistym bałaganem, wszystko co robił było wolne i leniwe. – Powiedziałeś, że Zayn cię tego nauczył?

– Tak! – Skinął głową, włosy opadły na jego twarz. Odepchnął pasmo loków z oczu, zanim powiedział: – Rozmawialiśmy. To było fajne. Powiedziałem mu, co zrobiliśmy pod prysznicem, a Zayn zapytał, czy lizałem twój tyłek!

– On co?

– On zapytał czy zrobiłem ci rimming, a ja nie wiem. Wiec on powiedział, że to wyjadanie tyłka, a ja się zezłościłem, bo dlaczego miałbym jeść twój tyłek, Lou? Ale on wytłumaczył co to naprawdę jest i ja to polubiłem, więc to zrobiłem! To było fajne, tak? Dla mnie było bardzo fajne. Chciałem to robić dłużej, ale już doszedłeś – ujął rzeczowo, a Louis nie mógł pozbyć się uśmiechu z twarzy.

– Jesteś cholernie uroczy – to było to co powiedział, co sprawiło, że Harry się uśmiechnął i zarzucił ramię na jego plecy.

– Nie pokazałem nawet wszystkich masażowych rzeczy! Ani nie wziąłem olejków! Zrobię to teraz?

– Chociaż zasnę w połowie, kochanie.

– To okej. To dobrze, Lou potrzebuje snu. Wielka noc jutro z filmową premierką!

Ale jak Harry zamierzał wstać, Louis zatrzymał go dłonią wokół nadgarstka.

– Po prostu zostań tu obok mnie? Chcę spać w taki sposób.

– Okej – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się miękko i przyciągnął Louisa do swojej klatki. Pocałował jego głowę i wymamrotał ''Ty śpij" i to była ostatnia rzecz jaką Louis mógł zapamiętać przed odpłynięciem.

\----

Louis wciąż czuł się trochę mglisto i słabo następnego dnia, ale nie był pewny czy to wciąż był niesamowity orgazm z poprzedniej nocy, czy wspaniały sen jak przez niego miał, czy fakt, że był zdenerwowany jak cholera tą nocą.

Poszedł na uniwersytet z Harrym, po zjedzeniu cudownego room-serwisowego śniadania z nim w łóżku i nie chęci pożegnania już teraz. Było ono też całkiem dziwne, bo Louis musiał dać Harry'emu gadkę na temat tego, ze higiena osobista była przeważnie przed jakimkolwiek rodzajem rimmingu.

– Ale Louis, powiedziałeś, ze miałeś prysznic! – obronił siebie Harry, a Louis przypuszczał, że to była prawda.

Kiedy Louis pożegnał się z Harrym i miał małą pogawędkę z badaczami o jego postępach w mowie, wrócił do samochodu.

Co było kiedy wala nerwów i nudności przez niego przeleciała.

Dzisiejszej nocy szedł an prawdziwe, poważne wydarzenie, gdzie będą kamery i celebryci, i inwazyjne pytania, i ocenianie, i przypuszczenia, i cholera. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie potrafił udawać chodzenia z najgorętszą gwiazdą Hollywoodu.

– Jedź do biura! – powiedział kierowcy. – Proszę.

– Wszystko w porządku? Jeśli będziesz czuł się chory, to daj mi znać, to zjadę na pobocze.

– Wyglądam aż tak źle? – jęknął Louis.

– Jesteś biały jak prześcieradło, stary – powiedział kierowca, uśmiechając się uprzejmie, ale wyglądając na całkowicie skoncentrowanego na wnętrzu swojego auta.

– Będę w porządku. Tylko - szybko.

Tak szybko jak dotarli do budynku, Louis pośpieszył do windy i przebiegł korytarz do biura jego menadżerki. Popchnął drzwi na oścież, zobaczył ją przy telefonie i pokazał jej, aby go odłożyła.

Po tym jak to zrobiła i uniosła brew, Louis wyrzucił z siebie:

– Przekonaj mnie, że to dobry pomysł!

– Jaki pomysł? Udawanie randkowania z gwiazdą czy mienie dzikusa jako swojego sekretnego chłopaka?

– Dziś! Premiera! – Usiadł na krześle naprzeciw jej biurka, składając razem dłonie na nim jakby błagał. Poniekąd to robił, szczerze mówiąc. – Powiedz mi dlaczego to dobry pomysł iść. Jestem zdenerwowany jak cholera i po prostu potrzebuję jakiegoś uspokojenia, okej?

Westchnęła i oparła się o krzesło, przez co wydało wysoki skrzypiący dźwięk.

– To najlepsza rzecz dla twojej kariery, jak mogłaby się zdarzyć. Twoje zdjęcia z dzisiaj będą w magazynach na całym świecie. Nie tylko modowych, ale też plotkarskich. Będziesz na ramieniu największej amerykańskiej, może światowej, gwiazdy filmowej, i wszyscy będą rwać sobie włosy, by wiedzieć kim jesteś. Kiedy usłyszą, ze jesteś modelem, będą błagać o ciebie. Dzisiaj jest ważne, Louis. Przejdziesz ten finałowy krok. Żadnych kolejnych castingów dla pracy modela, dostaniesz wszystko, co chcesz.

– Okej – odetchnął Louis; czuł jakby tonął przez ostatnie półgodziny i w końcu mógł złapać oddech świeżego powietrza, zamiast brudnej wody. – Dzięki.

Zaśmiała się.

– Zawsze, wiesz to. Tylko zadzwoń następnym razem, kiedy ześwirujesz, okej? Nie ma potrzeby tu przyjeżdżać.

– Racja. Tak, okej. – Po czym przystopował. – Miałaś na myśli to wszystko, czy tylko chciałaś poprawić mi humor?

– Zdecydowanie miałam wszystko na myśli. To dla ciebie najlepsza rzecz. Cóż, może dla twojej kariery. Może nie dla ciebie. Myślę, że najlepszym dla ciebie jest siedzenie teraz w budynku psychologii na uniwersytecie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale moja kariera jest mną. Więc jeśli to dobre dla mojej kariery, to dobre dla mnie.

Wywróciła oczami.

– Ty wciąż byłbyś sobą bez swojej pracy, Louis. Może nie byłbyś w stanie mieszkać w tak ładnym miejscu lub tak wspierać swoją rodzinę, ale wciąż radziłbyś sobie dobrze.

– Tak, ale ja nie chcę sobie tylko radzić. Urosłem tylko radząc sobie. Lubię życie jakie mam teraz i nie mam zamiaru go porzucić dla kogoś innego. Harry jest szczęśliwy nie ważne gdzie jest. I to jest cudowne. Kocham to w nim, ale ja taki nie jestem.

– Naprawdę w to wierzysz, Louis? – zapytała, a kiedy Louis z wahaniem skinął głową jakby oczekiwał uderzenia, jeśli podałby złą odpowiedź. Uniosła brew i westchnęła: – Czasami jesteś takim idiotą, przysięgam na boga.

\---

Louis był oczekiwany w pokoju gwiazdora przed trzecia popołudniu. Było to niedorzecznie wcześnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cholerna rzecz nie zaczynała się przed ósmą, ale sam spędziłby całe popołudnie świrując, wiec tak pewnie było najlepiej.

Ochroniarz gwiazdy przyszedł po niego do jego pokoju i pojechali windą do penthouse'ów.

Co było cholernie niesamowite. Niedorzeczne, bardziej, ale piękne.

I potem wkroczyli tylko na korytarz apartamentu, który prawdopodobnie był ładniejszy od całego hotelu. Miał marmur, i lustra i żyrandole, cholerny wystrój tylko tego jednego małego pomieszczenia wyglądał drożej od jego całego mieszkania.

– To miejsce jest niesamowite – powiedział Louis gdy go oprowadzano.

– Jest, co nie? Zdecydowanie w top 5 pokojach w jakich zostawałem – przyznał gwiazdor, prowadząc Louisa do sypialni, gdzie czekały na nich cztery inne osoby.

Był tam osobisty stylista, którego kiedyś Louis poznał, dwie kobiety i mężczyzna, którego rozpoznał jako menadżera gwiazdy.

Aktor przedstawił ich wszystkich i zaprowadził do jednej z kobiet.

– Weźmie cię do mojej łazienki i rozpocznie.

– Co takiego? – zapytał kiedy uściskał jej dłoń.

A gwiazdor się uśmiechnął.

– Zobaczysz.

Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przygotowywanie się na pójście na premierę, będzie takie pochłaniające.

Został położony w wannie, zanim zrobiono mu brwi, a potem ogolono go przez wieki; ta kobietka była perfekcjonistką. Zgoliła kawałek jego włosów na twarzy, następnie przez chwilę się przyglądała, zanim znowu zgoliła kawałek. Końcowo wyglądał dobrze, jasne, ale czy ta godzina spędzona na usuwaniu włosków była tego naprawdę warta? Chyba nie.

Po wszystkim zawołała inną kobietę, która weszła do środka z kosmetyczką. Nałożyła trochę podkładu i bronzera, zapełniła nieco jego brwi i uśmiechnęła się, gdy odsunęła się z zamiarem oceny swojej pracy.

– Twoje kości policzkowe są niesamowite – powiedziała z mocnym amerykańskim akcentem.

– Przywiózł cię do Londynu ze sobą?

– Tsa, zabiera naszą trójkę wszędzie – odparła, po czym przesunęła się tak, że Louis mógł się zobaczyć.

Wyglądał dobrze, prawie perfekcyjnie, i to było trochę zaskakujące.

– Wow.

– Wiem. Nawet nie musiałam za dużo robić – dodała z kokieteryjnym mrugnięciem, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Na pewno. 

Odgarnęła swoje biało-blond włosy z oczu i pochyliła się, aby przebiec pędzelkiem po jego nosie.

– Naprawdę nie. Przeważnie dużo zajmuje konturowanie, aby nadać komuś niesamowite kości policzkowe, ale ty je po prostu masz. Jesteś także perfekcyjnie symetralny. I twoje oczy.

– Wystarczy! – powiedział gwiazdor z progu, a Louis obrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się szeroko, ale jego zazdrość była oczywista.

Louis powrócił do oglądania swojej twarzy, lekko rozczarowany tym, ze makijaż nie mógł zakryć jego czerwieniących się policzków. Potem popatrzył na kobietę i zapytał:

– Skończyliśmy?

– Tsa. – Zaśmiała się. – Muszę teraz pędzić na wielki pokaz. Czas, aby zrobić twoje włosy.

I z powrotem weszła tamta kobieta, tyle że zastąpiła pęsety i żyletkę, które miała w dłoniach, lakierem do włosów i grzebieniem.

Louis nie widział za wiele z tego, co robiła przez swoje zamknięte oczy, ale słyszał dźwięk suszarki i czuł ciepło prostownicy. Kiedy w końcu powiedziano mu, żeby otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoje odbicie, nie mógł pomóc ogromnemu uśmiechowi.

– Jak to zrobiłaś? – zapytał, nawet nie ukrywając tego pod jakim wrażeniem był. Jego włosy były zaczesane do przodu, góra podkręcona lub uczesana lub jakoś zrobiona tak, że wystawała we wszystkich kierunkach. Poza pasemkiem, które schodziło się razem w środku, by zwinąć się w dół jego czoła. Wyglądało to tak jakby i obudził się w taki sposób, i jakby zostało to profesjonalnie wystylizowane, a Louis nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało.

I efekt tego, razem z jego ostrożnie ogolonym podbródkiem i wystylizowanymi brwiami, sprawił, ze wyglądał na dziesięć lat starszego. Wyglądał twardo i zabójczo, i drogo; tak też się czuł.

– Te dwie są niesamowite, co nie? – powiedział z tyłu niego aktor, a Louis był zbyt zajęty podziwianiem własnego odbicia, aby choćby być zaskoczonym nagłym przemieszczeniem mężczyzny. – Wyglądasz - aż brak mi słów.

– Dokładnie – prawie wyszeptał Louis, po czym zachichotał. – To było trochę zarozumiałe.

Gwiazdor się zaśmiał.

– Możesz być, kiedy masz taką twarz. No dalej, teraz moja kolej na makijaż i włosy. Twój najnowszy przyjaciel jest tam i na ciebie czeka.

Louis nie bardzo wiedział, co miał na myśli mężczyzna, dopóki nie wszedł do sypialni i znalazł stylistę, siedzącego na pluszowym, brązowym fotelu w rogu.

Łał, Louis serio nienawidził tego kolesia. Był uosobieniem wszystkiego czego Louis nie lubił w przemyśle modowym. Arogancja, osądzanie, poblask; miał to wszystko.

Mężczyzna westchnął:

– Cóż, rozbierzmy cię.

– Która godzina? – zapytał Louis jak zbliżył się do garnituru, leżącego na łóżku. Ostatnim razem Louis widział go, kiedy był w rękach ochroniarza, więc najpewniej ktoś musiał wyjąć go z pokrowca i przygotować dla niego. I skarpetki i bokserki też; wszystko tam było.

– Piąta, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem.

– Kiedy musimy wyjść?

– Powiedziano mi, że około siódmej. I zanim zapytasz, przygotujemy cię teraz, dzięki czemu będzie o jedną rzecz mniej na naszej liście. Ta jest długa i ubranie cię jest najmniejszym z naszych priorytetów, więc kiedy skończysz, będziesz mógł pooglądać telewizję, dopóki nie wyjdziemy.

– Kiedy będziemy jeść?

Stylista zmarszczył czoło.

– Gdy masz na sobie ten garnitur, nie będziesz jadł. Nie przed after party tak czy siak.

– Kurwa. Jest after party? Nie wiedziałem tego.

– Wszystko ma after party – odparł z irytacją.

– Cóż, nikt mi nie powiedział – odburknął Louis.

– Myśleli, że to wiadome!

– Dobra, nie musisz krzyczeć. Zamówię coś do jedzenia teraz w takim razie. – Louis podszedł do hotelowego telefonu, który znajdował się obok łóżka, i zadzwonił na numer serwisu pokojowego. – Chcesz coś?

Stylista prychnął i wyszedł z pokoju.

Louis zamówił kilka pizz i pooglądał trochę telewizji, zanim je dostarczono. Nie trwało to długo, może z piętnaście minut i Louis wracał do sypialni z talerzami w dłoni, kiedy gwiazdor wyszedł z łazienki.

– Kurwa – wymamrotał Louis, oczy skanowały mężczyznę od góry do dołu. Jego włosy były uczesane, skóra wydawała się perfekcyjna, a jego oczy wyglądały na szokująco szare przy jego makijażu; efekt był wspaniały.

– Pamiętałeś! – powiedział gwiazdor jak podszedł do Louisa i zabrał kawałek pizzy z jego talerza.

Louis zamrugał kilka razy, zanim zaskoczyło; mężczyzna wspomniał o hotelowej pizzie na ich pierwszej randce.

– Oczywiście – powiedział, kiedy w końcu odnalazł głos. – To nasza rzecz.

To sprawiło, że aktor szeroko się uśmiechnął przed ugryzieniem kawałka.

Ich dwójka jadła pizze w ciszy i po tym gwiazdor otworzył butelkę wina. Dopiero dochodziła szósta, ale pieprzyć to; Louis potrzebował drinka.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał mężczyzna jak nalewał sobie, styliście i Louisowi.

– Okej, myślę – oparł z zgodnie z prawdą Louis. – Znaczy, dziś rano dostałem szajby z nerwów, ale myślę, ze teraz jestem tylko podekscytowany. Nie mogę sie doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jak to jest.

– Premiera sama w sobie nie jest taka fajna. Czerwony dywan jest całkiem nudny, zostajesz oślepiany przez błyski kamer i masz mikrofony wpychane w twarz, podczas gdy reporterzy obrzucają cię pytaniami. I potem jest film, który już widziałem w LA. To jest rzecz na jaką czekasz. After party jest, kiedy rzeczy robią się zabawne.

– Nie sądzę, że powinienem na nie iść – przyznał Louis, a gwiazdor zmarszczył brwi.

– Kiedy zgodziłeś się iść na premierę, założyłem, że również i na after party – odparł chłodno aktor.

– Tak, okej. Rozumiem, ale-

– Nie kupiłem ci tego garnituru, żebyś nosił go tylko przez trzy godziny i potem wrócił do swojego apartamentu z Harrym. Za który także płacę, przy okazji.

– Zgaduję.

– Więc przyjdziesz, tak, czy odwołujemy całą sprawę?

– Nie! – szybko zapewnił go Louis. – Przychodzę. Chce przyjść. Ja tylko - byłem zaskoczony, to wszystko. Nie wiedziałem.

Uśmiech wrócił tak szybko na twarz gwiazdora, że to było uspokajające.

– Dobrze. Teraz dopij, a potem się ubierzemy. Nie zostało nam za dużo czasu do wyjścia.

Louis skinął i przełknął wino, jakie zostało w kieliszku. Oglądał w ciszy jak aktor woła swoich stylistów z powrotem do pokoju i mówi im, aby skończyli. I tak po prostu, Louis powrócił do strachu przed całą sprawą.

\----

Gwiazdor nie przesadzał z tym jaki będzie czerwony dywan; kiedy wyszli z limuzyny, Louis nie mógł niczego zobaczyć. Jego wizja została zabielona fleszem kamer i instynktownie mocniej złapał się ramienia gwiazdy, dzięki czemu oślepiony nie zawłóczy się gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien.

Dano mu surowe instrukcje do zapamiętania z gwiazdą, dopóki nie zostaną usadzeni na film, chyba że ktoś powie mu inaczej, a nie chciał łamać swojej obietnicy po tylko dziesięciu sekundach całej rzeczy.

Po kilku mocnych mrugnięciach Louis mógł znowu widzieć. Mógł rozpoznać innych celebrytów na dywanie z nimi, potem dalej fotografów i dziennikarzy, i następnie fanów krzyczących o uwagę gwiazdy zza barierek. Wyglądało to tak jak poprzednie czerwone dywany na jakich bywał, ale tym razem większe i bardziej szaleńcze.

Przedtem był jedynie na British award show i charytatywnych wydarzeniach, i były one niczym w porównaniu. Liczba ludzi, będących z nimi na dywanie była dużo mniejsza, ale było tu zdecydowanie więcej dziennikarzy i fanów.

– To jest szalone – powiedział pod nosem Louis, a gwiazdor tylko się zaśmiał. To było głośne i przesadzone i przypomniało Louisowi dlaczego tu był; by odstawić przedstawienie przed tymi ludźmi.

– Po prostu ze mną tu zostań – powiedział przez swoje perfekcyjne białe zęby. – Machaj do fanów, uśmiechaj do reporterów, pozuj do zdjęć; to co musimy robić, zanim nie zawołają nas na wywiad.

– Nas? Nie będą chcieli rozmawiać ze mną, nie?

– Prawdopodobnie nie, ale musisz przynajmniej być w ich ramce. Wszystko o co cię zapytają, będzie związane ze mną.

Gwiazdor przestał mówić, by uśmiechnąć się i jeszcze trochę pomachać, po czym pociągnął Louisa do miejsca, w którym 'x' był namalowany na podłodze. Fotografowie krzyczeli do nich, aby odwrócili się tak i siak, krzyczeli chcą zwrócić ich uwagę, i zajęło to tylko kilka kliknięć Louisowi, by do nich przywyknąć. Ustawiał się do ich obiektywów, podążając za przewodnictwem gwiazdy, na których fotografów patrzeć, i po kilku minutach pozowania Louisowi powiedziano, aby się przesunął, więc mogą wziąć zdjęcia samego gwiazdora, potem jego i innych aktorów.

Louis odszedł i oglądał, podziwiając jak pracował mężczyzna, zanim usłyszał kogoś krzyczącego jego imię. Odwrócił się, wytężając wzrok przez światła, żeby znaleźć kto to był, i jego oczy spoczęły na entuzjastycznie machającej do niego dłoni. To była reporterka, tyle mógł powiedzieć, i bez wahania podszedł do niej zobaczyć, czego chciała.

– Louis Tomlinson?

– Tak? Kim ty jesteś?

– Z Daily Mail. Tylko kilka pytań do ciebie. Możesz potwierdzić, że umawiasz-

– Dobra, tyle wystarczy – przerwał głos i dłoń owinęła sie wokół bicepsu Louisa i odciągnęła go od barierki z powrotem na środek dywanu. To był menadżer gwiazdy, wyglądający na lekko wkurzonego.

Louis tylko wymamrotał przerosimy, a mężczyzna pokręcił głową i zapędził go tam, gdzie gwiazdor kończył pozowanie do zdjęć.

– Gdzie się podziałeś? – wymamrotał pod nosem aktor z sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Po prostu usłyszałem kogoś wołającego mnie i podszedłem zobaczyć czego chcieli. Choć nic nie mówiłem. Twój menadżer dotarł na czas.

– Dobrze. – Skinął głowa. – Nie możesz mieć żadnych wywiadów samodzielnie. To ma byś moja noc, pamiętasz? Sobota będzie cała na promowanie ciebie.

– Sobota?

– Ta wystawa zdjęć. Teraz chodź, mamy wywiady do zrobienia. Cóż, ja mam, ale ty masz stać przy mnie i wyglądać ślicznie.

Louis burknął swoją zgodę i powlókł się za gwiazdą, szybko zdając sobie sprawę, że ta noc nie będzie ani trochę fajna; powinienem był wiedzieć, w końcu to zwykła praca.

\---

Kiedy Louis wczołgał się do swojego pokoju hotelowego była prawie trzecia nad ranem. Był pijany i zmęczony, i naburmuszony, i nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Harry prawdopodobnie śpi. Zatrzasnął zamknięte drzwi i opadł na ich łóżko z westchnięciem.

– Dziś było okropne – jęknął Louis, a Harry odcharknął.

– Lou wygląda ładnie – zdołał powiedzieć, powoli i niewyraźnie, co powinno wskazać Louisowi, że spał pięć sekund temu.

– To drogi garnitur. Chyba najdroższa rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek miałem. Powinienem go zdjąć – powiedział, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby naprawdę to zrobić.

– Mmm okej – mruknął Harry i odwrócił się na bok, aby dobrze spojrzeć na Louisa. – Chcesz powiedzieć co się stało?

– To było przerażające. Z początku trochę fajne i błyskające, ale potem byłem zaciągany wokoło całą noc. Nawet nie dostałem dobrego miejsca na filmie, zostałem upchnięty w tyle z innymi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Myślałem, że będę w pierwszym rzędzie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że umawiam się z gwiazdą. Jak, na niby umawiam się z gwiazdą. Wybacz. Tak czy siak, film był okej. Tylko głośny i gwałtowny i kosztował furę pieniędzy do zrobienia. Dialogi były naprawdę głupie, kilka razy prychnąłem i dostałem przez to kilka śmiesznych spojrzeń. Po tym poszliśmy na te rzecz wyprawianą przez reżysera i była okropna. Tyle całkowitych ciot. Wścibscy debile też, wypytujący mnie o prywatne gówna. To było okropne, Haz, nie wiem jak będę sobie z tym radził, kiedy będę naprawdę sławny.

– Nie musisz być – mruknął Harry, oczy znowu się zamykały.

– Ale chcę być.

Louis przewrócił się na swoja stronę , aby powiedzieć więcej, ale oczy Harry'ego były zamknięte. Louis musiał przekonać Harry'ego, ze to było tym czego chciał, był pewny, bo gdyby wypowiedział wszystkie powody na głos, wyjaśnił dokładnie czego chciał odkąd był nastolatkiem, wtedy może byłby w stanie przekonać także siebie samego.

– Lou? – mruknął Harry.

– Tak? Myślałem, że zasnąłeś. Ja tylko myślałem-

– Wiemy jak znaleźć moich ludzkich rodziców. Musimy powiedzieć im o mnie. Serce Louisa stanęło.

– Powiedzieć komu?

– Wszystkim, Lou, a potem oni do mnie przyjdą. Musimy powiedzieć światu.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis został obudzony mocnym szturchnięciem, i kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Harry'ego pochylającego się nad nim z ogromnym uśmiechem.

– Co jest? – jęknął, a Harry dźgnął go w klatkę piersiową.

– Śniadanie! Zamawiam to i to przychodzi. Teraz wstań!

Louis jeszcze trochę pochrząkał, ale zrobił tak jak mu polecono.

Podniósł się, przetarł oczy i zobaczył goły tyłek Harry'ego trzęsący się z każdym krokiem z sypialni.

– Harry! – zawołał za nim Louis, wytaczając się z łóżka, by za nim podążyć. – Otworzyłeś tak drzwi obsłudze hotelowej?

– Tak! Przepraszam – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, który wskazywał na to, że wcale nie przepraszał. Ustawił wszystko na ich małym stoliku, zastawę i talerze z gorącym jedzeniem i nawet szklanki z sokiem pomarańczowym.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zobaczył kubek herbaty. To była pierwsza rzecz jakiej spróbował, po tym jak usiadł, i po smaku Louis mógł powiedzieć, ze Harry zrobił ja sam.

Była za słaba i z za dużą ilością mleka, ale miał zamierzał wypić do ostatniej kropelki.

– To naprawdę miłe, Haz.

– Tak, jest. – Uśmiechnął się i wepchnął do ust widelec pełny jajecznicy. Kawałek tego wypadł mu z ust, kiedy zapytał: – Co będziemy dziś robić? Zwiedzać Londyn z Harrym i Lou, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam – odparł Louis jak smarował masłem tosta. – Możemy iść gdzie tylko chcesz. Wymyśliłeś jakieś miejsca z Zaynem?

– Zayn powiedział, że mogę iść na wszystkie duże rzeczy. Wielki zegar i wielkie oko (chodzi o London Eye, gra słowa - dop. tłumacz.). – Rozszerzył oczy kiedy to powiedział i wskazał na to lewe. – Jak duże jest to oko? Większe niż moje?

Louis parsknął śmiechem, potem zadławił się kiełbaską, która była w dole jego gardła, na co zasłużył.

– To wielki diabelski młyn. Jak... pokażę ci zdjęcie, nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć.

– Okej. – Harry skinął głową. – Jeszcze Zayn powiedział duży most. Możemy iść do metra. To zabawa.

– Jest również zatłoczone. Co jeśli weźmiemy podwózkę do London Eye i w ogóle, i potem pojedziemy metrem do wieży, kiedy tam skończymy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, to dobre.

– Musisz w ogóle iść dziś na uniwersytet?

– Powiedziałem im, że nie przychodzę. Ale oni chcą Harry i Louis widzieć jutro. Powiedzieli ważne dla znalezienia rodziców.

Louis przełknął całe jedzenie z głośnym łykiem.

– Powiedziałeś wczoraj wieczorem, że powiecie o tobie wszystkim. Co miałeś na myśli?

– Profesor myśleć to dobry pomysł powiedzieć światu jestem z dżungli. Potem będę w wiadomościach wszędzie i moim człowieczy rodzice przyjdą mnie zobaczyć.

– Ale tam było pełno informacji o nich w dziennikach, o tym gdzie studiowali i mocno kiedy. Z pewnością nie ma tak wielu naukowców, którzy uciekają do dżungli prosto po studiach, nie może być ciężko ich namierzyć.

– Powiedzieli, że za ciężko, więc to najprostszy sposób.

– Dla nich, nie dla ciebie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Chcę – potem dodał z uśmiechem: – Mogę być w telewizji i na plakatach jak ty. Ludzie robią zdjęcia z Harrym i Lou, i ty nie potrzebować dłużej filmowego pana.

I żołądek Louis zarobił fikołka.

– Harry-

– Chcę, naprawdę. Chcę być także sławny. Potem zrozumieć rzeczy ty robisz czasami.

– Chryste, Harry – wydusił Louis. – Nie możesz po prostu - mówić takich rzeczy.

– Ale to prawda.

– Tak, ale – to sprawia, że czuję się gównianie, chciał powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. Kurwa, był takim samolubnym dupkiem. – Przepraszam. Cholera, przepraszam, Haz.

Harry zmarszczył nos i zapytał:

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie powinieneś próbować dopasować swoje życie wokół mojego. Nie powinieneś robić czegoś tak wielkiego, czegoś tak zmieniającego życie dla mnie. To sprawi, że wszystko będzie zupełnie inne, Harry, powiedzieli ci to?

– Tak. I jak chcę innego.

To zatrzymało Louisa.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie lubię chodzić za tobą zawsze. Jak pies na smyczy czasami. Chcę robić rzeczy sam. Mieć swoją pracę. To nie dla ciebie chcę zmian, to dla mnie.

– Oh. – Mrugnął Louis. Harry naprawdę się nie powstrzymywał. – Ale właśnie powiedziałeś, że chcesz być sławny, żebym nie musiał dłużej widywać się z gwiazdą.

– Tak, bo jeśli on zniknie, wtedy mogę mieć Louisa dla siebie i nie być więcej zazdrosny.

Louis zaśmiał się na to, co prawdopodobnie nie było dobrą odpowiedzą, bo Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– Wybacz. Myślę, że cię rozumiem. Chcesz swoje własne życie ze mną w nim, nie mieć moje życie. To dobrze. Tak jest najlepiej.

Harry skinął głową.

– Zdrowo, mówi profesor. Jak będę tu szczęśliwy. Mieć moje własne rzeczy.

– Tak. Oni - ty masz rację – wymamrotał Louis, bardziej do siebie. Może gdyby powiedział to wystarczająco wiele razy, nie czułby się tak gównianie przez to. Lubił rzeczy takimi jakie były, nie chciał zmian i wiedział, ze jest przez to dupkiem, bo Harry powiedział wystarczająco wiele razy, ze był nieszczęśliwy. Rzeczy musiały się zmienić, żeby Harry chciał zostać w Londynie. Louis musiał to zaakceptować.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Oczywiście, że jestem! – Wepchnął trochę bekonu do ust. – Pośpiesz się, wiec możemy iść. Chcę zobaczyć wielkie oko młynu!

\----

Harry był trochę przytłoczony, kiedy zobaczył London Eye, i nie miał żadnego zainteresowania w przejażdżce nim.

Prosto spojrzał na to z samego dołu, wzruszył ramionami i skoczył.

To było kompletnym szokiem, Harry stał na ziemi w jednym momencie i trzydzieści metrów nad ziemią w drugim, a Louis mógł tylko patrzeć z otwartą buzią jak Harry się wspinał.

Ludzie wokół nich zaczęli krzyczeć, a ochroniarz wołał do niego, aby zszedł na dół.

Harry zatrzymał się i popatrzył na tłum zbierający się na ziemi pod nim. Zauważył Louisa i krzyknął "Co?" i Louis ruchem dłoni nakazał mu zejść.

Ochrona była na nim tak szybko jak jego stopy z powrotem znalazły sie na cemencie.

Zapiszczał i wyślizgnął się z ich rąk, a Louis pociągnął go za siebie, wiec mógł wszystko wyjaśnić pospieszonymi słowami.

– On nie jest stąd!

– To go kurwa nie usprawiedliwia! – odparł jeden z mężczyzn.

– On naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia co robi! On jest nie - ucywilizowany.

Drugi ochroniarz powiedział:

– Tu masz rację – Spróbował wyciągnąć dłoń wokół Louisa.

– Nie! Nie rozumiesz tego, on nie wie jak się zachowywać.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego jakby oszalał, zanim wyraz rozpoznania przebiegł przez ich twarze.

– Hej, czy ja cię znam?

– Tak! Cóż, może. Byłem w kilku reklamach.

– Ty jesteś z tym kolesiem z ameryki. Wiesz, jak mu tam?

– Oh tak! – powiedział drugi facet, a Louis szybko skinął głową.

– On! Tak, mogę załatwić wam autografy, jeśli chcecie? Tylko, proszę, pozwólcie iść mojemu przyjacielowi. Przykro mu.

Harry skinął.

– Przepraszam! Nie wiedziałem żadnego wspinania.

Jeden z mężczyzn wywrócił oczami, a drugi prychnął.

– Poproszę mojego - aktora - żeby do was zadzwonił, okej? Albo wysłał wideo, gdzie mówi cześć. Tylko, proszę.

Była chwila ciszy, zanim lider powiedział:

– Poproś go aby wysłał mojej córce wideo i mamy umowę. A ty zadzwonisz do mojego syna, widziałem twoje zdjęcie w jego pokoju.

Louis skinął i wziął telefon mężczyzny z jego dłoni.

I spędził kolejne kilka minut prowadząc wideo-rozmowę ze swoim przypuszczalnie największym fanem, podczas gdy Harry patrzył z tyłu, uśmiechając się na to jak piszczał nastolatek.

W końcu pozwolili im iść po tym jak Louis wziął ich namiary i obiecał milion razy, że jego 'chłopak' się z nimi skontaktuje.

Harry zaśmiał się jak przyśpieszyli, a Louis zatrzymał go warknięciem:

– Harry, nie możesz robić takich numerów! To niebezpieczne i nielegalne!Mogłeś właśnie trafić do więzienia i bylibyśmy udupieni!

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi. – Ty wiesz, że ja nie wiem.

– To nie był dobry pomysł. Nie byliśmy na zewnątrz nawet dziesięć minut, a ty już wpadasz w kłopoty.

– Przepraszam – prawie wyszeptał. – Nie będę znowu. Ja zostanę z Lou. Obiecuję. Proszę?

– Dobra. Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, wracamy do domu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Ty zły na mnie?

I Louis westchnął.

– Jestem tylko przestraszony, okej? Bałem się. Myślałem, że wezmą cie ode mnie. – O to co by się stało gdyby to zrobili, o to jakby zareagował Harry. Nie zrozumiałby, byłby taki przerażony tych obcych popychających go. I jeśli aresztowaliby Harry'ego, wzięli go do celi i zamknęli go, co by mu zrobili? Co zrobiłby Louis?

– Oni mnie nie dostać, ja za szybki. – Uśmiechnął się Harry i schował twarz w szyi Louisa. – Nie bój się o mnie, Lou.

– Tylko nic takiego więcej, jasne?

Harry skinął głową.

– Tak, jasne. Chcę zobaczyć teraz wielki zegar.

– To nazywa się Big Ben. – Uśmiechnął się Louis i dał dłoni Harry'ego uspokajający uścisk. Była zimna dla jego skóry. Chyba powinni byli włożyć rękawiczki, teraz kiedy robiło się tak chłodno, a bycie blisko rzeki w niczym nie pomagało.

– Widzę to teraz. To jest tam, tak? – zapytał Harry jak wskazał. – To bardzo piękne. Bardzo duże.

– Tak jest. – Uśmiechnął się Louis. – Ale spójrzmy na to z bliska, tak? Możemy zobaczyć także Abbey. Chcesz zatrzymać się na gorącą czekoladę?

Harry wydął na chwilę wargi, myśląc o tym całkiem mocno, zanim powoli kiwnął głową.

– Tak, ale na wynos. Zayn powiedział, że można tak robić. Mieliśmy kawę na miejscu przy stoliku, ale możemy wziąć w specjalnych kubkach. Kubki są specjalne, bo ty bierzesz je, ale to nie kradzież, Zayn powiedział.

Policzki Louis bolały od tego jak szeroko się uśmiechał. Złączył swoje ramię z tym Harry'ego i zaczął iść w stronę mostu.

– Tak? Co jeszcze powiedział Zayn?

– Powiedział o rimmmingu, pamiętasz?

– Naprawdę nie mogę zapomnieć – wymamrotał Louis, ciepło rozeszło się pod jego skórą z zawstydzenia.

– Mówiliśmy o twojej rodzinie. Masz trzech rodziców. Jak?

– Oh. Cóż. Ummm, jest taka rzecz jak małżeństwo, tak? Kiedy dwójka ludzi się kocha - je bierze. I jak możesz je przerwać, jeśli już nie chcesz. Wziąć rozwód. Wiec moja mama miała mnie i moje siostry z moim tatą, ale wzięli rozwód. Potem ponownie wyszła za mąż z kimś innym, ale oni też ostatecznie wzięli rozwód. On jednak wciąż jest częścią mojego życia. Wychował mnie z moją mamą, więc wciąż nazywam go tatą. Nawet chociaż nie jest moim ojcem. Rozumiesz?

– Nie. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Może narysuj obrazek? To co robią psychologowie dla mnie czasami.

– Tak, mogę to zrobić. Później, kiedy będziemy w domu.

Harry skinął i chciał wejść na drogę, ale Louis szybko pociągnął go do tyłu.

– Przechodzisz tylko, gdy jest zielony człowiek! – sapnął, auta pędziły obok nich. Jego serce pędziło; nie mógł możliwie kolejnej bliskiej śmierci przygody Harry'ego.

– Zielony człowiek?

– To światło. – Wskazał Louis. – Widzisz, jest czerwone? To znaczy, ze nie możemy iść. Kiedy jest zielone, możemy. Nie wyszło to nigdy z Zaynem?

– Nie. Trzymaliśmy się za ręce, wiec robiłem to co on. Nie wyjaśnił. Możemy trzymać się za ręce?

– Nie mogę być tak widziany, Haz. Trzymanie za ręce liczy się jako intymność, a ja nie mogę pokazywać tego z kimkolwiek innym, poza aktorem, pamiętasz?

– Dobrze – burknął Harry i dodał pod nosem: – Człowiek zielony teraz.

– Przepraszam, Harry, ale wiesz, ze nie mogę.

– Tak, wiem! – sapnął Harry. – Ale wciąż jestem na to zły.

– Wybacz – wymamrotał Louis jak Harry pociągnął go przez ulicę, poruszając się między przechodniami w odwrotną stronę z łatwością. Harry nie wpadł na żadną osobę; Louis był pod wrażeniem. Jemu samemu zajęło to kilka miesięcy.

– To też wiem. – Harry wywrócił oczami. – To okej. Weźmy picie w specjalnych kubkach na wynos.

Chodzili dopóki nie znaleźli Starbucksa, a Louis zastanawiał się co to mówiło o społeczeństwie, ze Harry wybrał to sam. Kiedy Louis zapytał go, czy to tu gdzie poszedł z Zaynem, Harry odpowiedział "Nie do tego, ale tej samej zielonej pani".

Louis wziął sobie latte, a Harry gorąca czekoladę, i właśnie jak mieli wychodzić przez drzwi, zaczęło padać.

Louis zabrał dwa wolne miejsca przy oknie, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógł, i był tak szybki, że Harry wciąż był przy drzwiach, rozglądając się wokoło.

– Haz! – zawołał i Harry skinął w rozpoznaniu, nim pośpieszył do niego. Wziął łyk swojego napoju jak szedł i Louis poczuł się dziwnie na łatwość. Tylko z tego jednego aktu normalności, czegoś co Louis widział niezliczoną liczbę ludzi robiących codziennie, przez moment Harry stał się jednym z nich. Po prostu kolejny londyńczyk, kolejny człowiek. Przez sekundę Louis całkowicie zapomniał o tym, ze należy do dżungli, przez sekundę prawdziwie uwierzył, że miejsce Harry'ego było tutaj w mieście.

A wszystkim co robił, było wypicie swojego napoju.

Może Louis to tracił.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry usiadł na stołku obok niego i przechylił swój kubek za bardzo w prawo, tak że trochę jego czekolady wybąbelkowało przez otwór.

– Oops. – Zaśmiał się Harry i zlizał to językiem.

– Harry? Co robisz w sobotę?

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– Co?

– Masz jakieś plany?

– Ty zawsze robisz plany. Jeśli ty nie wiesz, to ja nie wiem.

Kurwa, kolejna rzecz dodana do listy gówien, które Louis robił źle.

– Tylko się zastanawiałem, bo zostałeś zaproszony na artystyczny występ w tą sobotę? Cóż, jak wystawa fotografii. Pamiętasz tego kolesia, który zrobił zdjęcia w dżungli? – Zaczekał na skinienie Harry'ego, zanim kontynuował: – Zaprosił nas obu na przyjście. Ale jedyną rzeczą jest to, ze muszę wziąć aktora jako swoją randkę. Ty byłeś zaproszony osobno, więc jeśli chcesz przyjść, powinieneś! Możesz poznać nowych ludzi i w ogóle.

– Ale nie mogę przyjść z Lou?

– Może. Znaczy, będę musiał o to zapytać, ale nie ma powodu dlaczego nie moglibyśmy przyjść jako przyjaciele. Nawet chociaż jesteśmy więcej niż tylko nimi, możemy to ukrywać, tak? Tylko na tę noc?

Harry myślał przez moment, czoło zmarszczone i usta złączone i wzrok utkwiony na czymś za oknem przed nimi.

– Mogę wziąć Zayna? Jak ty bierzesz swojego mężczyznę, ja mogę wziąć mężczyznę?

– Tak, przypuszczam? Jeśli ja mam plus jeden, to ty też powinieneś. Będę musiał jednak o ciebie zapytać, ale nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

Harry skinął, potem popatrzył z powrotem na Louisa i uśmiechnął się.

– Będzie zabawa, tak?

– Tak. – Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Zdecydowanie!

\----

Z metrem nie było aż tak źle, jak Louis oczekiwał.

Szczerze mówiąc myślał, że Harry uwiesiłby się drągu pod sufitem i skakał z siedzenia na siedzenie.

Ale on siedział w fotelu, jak inne osoby dojeżdżające do pracy, tylko wyglądał na o wiele bardziej żywego, niż wielu z nich. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od obracania głowy, by przyjrzeć się każdej pojedynczej osobie, ale nie denerwował nikogo.

Być może teraz jedyną rzeczą, łączącą Harry'ego z dżunglą, były oczekiwania Louisa co do niego i to było straszne uczucie. Może to Louis potrzebował się zmienić, a nie Harry.

– Już jesteśmy – powiedział kiedy wstał, a Harry podążył za nim.

– Już? - wydął wargi. – Tylko dwie stacje. Chcę długiej przejażdżki.

– Może po wieży – Louis odpowiedział, kiedy czekali na otwarcie drzwi. Kiedy się rozsunęły, chwycił dłoń Harry'ego i wyciągnął go, zanim inni mogli przepchnąć ich dalej. Jedyną rzeczą, która zawsze wkurzała Louisa w metrze było to, że ludzie wydawali się zapomnieć o swoich manierach, gdy tylko docierali do stacji.

– Dostaniemy się tam? Nie do zegaru lub Ab - ley.

– Abbey. I tak, możemy wejść do środka. Nie wiem, jak bardzo Ci się spodoba, ale możemy zerknąć na insygnia koronacyjne i zobaczyć, gdzie została wykonana egzekucja Anne Boleyn.

– Nie rozumiem – Harry powiedział z lekką dezaprobatą, a Louis nie był specjalnie zaskoczony. Historia była prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzeczą, której był uczony przez psychologów, jeśli w ogóle.

Więc Louis znalazł siebie, udając jakiś rodzaj przewodnika, gdy zwiedzali Tower of London, tryskając faktami, których nauczył się ze szkoły i był zaskoczony, że wciąż jeszcze pamiętał. Miał wynająć jeden z małych elektronicznych przewodników jako środek ostrożności, ale okazało się, że nie było to potrzebne.

To było dość zabawne, nawet, mówiąc Harry’emu wszystko o ostatnich królach i królowych, którzy w pewnym czasie w przeszłości stali w wielu miejscach, w których teraz stali oni.

– To dziwne o tym myśleć, tak? Ludzie, którzy żyli wcześniej? Którzy stworzyli cały Londyn. W dżungli, nie musisz myśleć o tych rzeczach. Tam nie ma nic, co stworzył człowiek. Są drzewa, które rosły i owoce, które zginęły, jeśli nie zostały zjedzone. Jest rzeki, które zmieniają jak płyną i gdzie pójdą. Ale wszystko z powodu natury. Tutaj wszystko jest dlatego, że ktoś myśli i robi. To wszystko z powodu ludzi. To dziwne.

– Ja… tak. Jest, co nie? – Louis naprawdę nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, po prostu wszystko brał za pewnik. Nigdy nie miał większego egzystencjalnego kryzysu wcześniej i nie był pewny, czy się mu podobało. Nie był przyzwyczajony do myślenia o wiele więcej, niż o jego własnych działaniach, a teraz, że rozważał te rasy ludzkiej. – Mówi się jednak, że ludzie zmieniają swoją naturę. Co używamy, aby utrzymać wszystko to, co się dzieje - aby samochody jeździły, światła działały, a ubrania się tworzyły - praktycznie wszyscy ludzie w dużych miastach, są zmuszeni to przeżywania życia, wdychając toksyny w powietrzu. Nazywamy to zanieczyszczenie. Ale być może to, co robimy, w rzeczywistości nie ma wpływu na to, co dzieje się w dżungli.

– To nie fair. - Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Ci ludzie tutaj, jadąc do sklepu, aby kupić coś do jedzenia, być może zabijają drzewo, z którego je moja rodzina.

– Wiem – Louis mruknął, czując się nagle winnym. Ale to było to, na czym się wychował, z czym żył całe życie. Te małe rzeczy, które Harry widział jako niepotrzebne, jak jeżdżenie i bycie w stanie jeść dzięki kupnie jedzenia, zamiast uprawie go, były rzeczami, bez których prawdopodobnie Louis nie mógł żyć. – Po prostu tak jest teraz. Rzeczy zmieniają się w miarę upływu czasu. Ludzie się zmieniają. Oczywiście - dodał, wskazując na starą, kamienną bramę, przez którą przechodzili

Gdy wielkie budynki znów powróciły w zasięg ich wzroku, wszystkie wysokie, błyszczące i nowoczesne, Harry prychnął w odpowiedzi.

– Oczywiście.

\----

Menadżerka Louis nie była zachwycona tym, że zgodził się na zaproszenie Harry'ego przez fotografa, ale przyznała, że to dobry pomysł na wzięcie tam Zayna.

– To zmniejszy presję na mnie i na Harrym, aby ukrywać nasz związek – wyjaśnił jej.

– A co powiedzieli tego ranka? – zapytała, nawiązując do wizyty Harry'ego i Louisa na uniwersytecie.

Co było czymś o czym Louis był bardziej niż gotowy zapomnieć.

– Powiedzieli tylko, że powinniśmy pomyśleć o czasie, kiedy wyjawimy go publice i jaki będzie najlepszy sposób. Chcieli mojej opinii, bo domyślili się, że będę wstanie ściągnąć więcej ludzi, jeśli wydadzą prasowe oświadczenie. Mógłbym powiedzieć, ze go znalazłem i tak dalej.

– Oh, przypuszczam, ale jeśli to ty będziesz mówił wszystkim, wtedy będziesz musiał przedyskutować to też ze mną.

– Dam ci znać – powiedział Louis i zakończył rozmowę telefoniczną wymówką, ze musiał zacząć szykować siebie i Harry'ego na wystawę fotograficzną.

Nie do końca musiał, bo Zayn tam był i dbał o ubranie Harry'ego, ale im szybciej skończy rozmowę, tym miej prawdopodobne jest, że zacznie bardziej wypytywać o ich poranek.

Widzicie, psychologowie nie chcieli tylko rozmawiać o 'odsłonięciu' Harry'ego.

Chcieli również szczegóły ich życia seksualnego.

Tak wcześnie jak usłyszał główną badaczkę mówiącą: "Naszą uwagę przykuł fakt, ze zacząłeś seksualnie współżyć z Harrym." Louis był gotowy do ucieknięcia z pokoju.

Zamiast tego, udało mu się wykrztusić:

– Powiedział to?

– Mniej lub bardziej słowami, tak. Początkowo byliśmy już świadomi, oczywiście. Ty już masz nad nim taką przewagę, że to naturalne dla nas, by się martwić.

– To to ma oznaczać? – warknął Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że w żadnym stopniu go do tego nie przymuszasz.

– Oczywiście, że kurwa nie! Upewniam się, rozmawiamy o tym!

Badaczka uniosła dłoń i powiedziała:

– Wiemy. Rozmawialiśmy dużo z Harrym o tym w tym tygodniu, aby mieć pewność, że rozumie co się dzieje. Jeśli masz więcej wiadomości na temat seksu niż on, to może być bardzo szkodliwe. Ale jesteśmy przekonani, że wie co się między wami dzieje. Wie, że seks jest więcej niż reprodukcją, poza faktem, że próbowaliśmy powiedzieć mu to podczas naszych gadek o edukacji seksualnej podczas pierwszego tygodnia jego lekcji. Podebrał z dżungli o wiele więcej, niż początkowo sądziliśmy. Ciągle nas zaskakuje. – Rozpromieniła się dumnie, a Louis krótko skinął.

Był pełen pytań, ale nie chciał, by ich rozmowa trwała dłużej niż to konieczne. Wciąż nie był pewny dlaczego znajdywał rozmawianie z nimi o seksie takie niekomfortowe.

– To trochę za małe na niego – poprawił Louis, po tym jak zakończył połączenie z menadżerką i wrócił do salonu, żeby zobaczyć co porabiali Harry i Zayn.

Harry miał na sobie jedną z marynarek Louisa, którą dostał po sesji, i ciasno opinała jego ramiona. Rękawy były nieco przykrótkie, ale Louis pomyślał, że tak długo jak Harry nosił zapinaną koszulę przynajmniej zakrywająca jego nadgarstki, będzie w porządku.

– Chce ubrać to – ogłosił Harry, trzymając chustę.

Louis nie miał pojęcia skąd to się wzięło i tak właśnie powiedział.

– Znalazłem to, kiedy wróciłem do twojego mieszkania po marynarkę – wyjaśnił Zayn. – Masz pełno ładnych rzeczy upchniętych w szafie, Lou, powinieneś ją częściej otwierać.

– To ma na sobie kwiatki, widzisz? – Harry uniósł ją, a Louis po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Gdzie ją jednak dasz?

– W moje włosy. To wygląda ładnie, widziałem panią z tym w telewizji.

Louis zagryzł wargę, ale skinął tak czy inaczej. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł to nosić, to był Harry.

– CO myślisz o marynarce?

– Nie lubię jej. Ciągnie moje plecy. PO prostu ubiorę bez marynarki. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko koszula i dżinsy i moje najładniejsze buty. I chusta w moich włosach. To wygląda ładnie.

Louis otworzył usta, aby Harry'emu, że przeważnie ludzie na tego typu wydarzeniach ubierają coś o wiele bardziej mniej zwyczajnego, ale Zayn posłał mu spojrzenie i znowu zamknął usta.

– Co ty zamierzasz włożyć? – zapytał go Zayn, a Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Może mój szary garnitur. Ty?

– Miałem nadzieję na ubranie tego twojego czarnego, który zawsze pożyczam.

– Wciąż go masz, tak? Nie widziałem go u mnie przez jakiś czas.

– Tak, miałem go. Spędził ostatni miesiąc w suchej pralni, ale odebrałem go tylko na dzisiaj.

Louis uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

– Jak miło z twojej strony.

– Zamknij się – prychnął Zayn. – Lepiej do niego wskakuj. Twoje włosy są okropne.

– I kto to mówi. Ty potrzebujesz je podciąć, stary.

– Ciota.

– Co się dzieje? – Harry przerwał ich małą zabawę warknięciem. – Jesteście niemili.

– Tylko się wygłupiamy – zapewnił go Louis.

Zayn skinął głową i powiedział:

– Tak, kochamy siebie naprawdę.

– Oh – westchnął Harry, usta w idealnym kole, zanim nie uśmiechnął się i powiedział: – Obaj się lepicie i pachniecie jak zepsuty banan.

– Cholera. – Zachichotał Zayn, a Louis tylko miękko się uśmiechnął.

– Dzięki kochanie. Nieźle.

Harry rozpromienił się i odwrócił do lustra, aby zrobić koleją próbę ujarzmienia włosów.

– Harry ma dobry pomysł, może ty też powinieneś znaleźć lustro.

Louis tylko wywrócił oczami i szturchnął go w łokieć jak przechodził obok niego do łazienki.

\----

Aktor przyszedł do ich apartamentu, kiedy był gotowy do wyjścia, wyglądając na tak wystrojonego jak nigdy.

Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i dopasowaną marynarkę z wystającą niebieską koszula z kołnierzem. Harry był tym, który otworzył drzwi i został zaszczycony bardzo oczywistym pobieżnym przeglądem.

– Lubię twoja chustę – powiedział aktor, wskazując na czubek głowy Harry'ego. – Jest bardzo... interesująca.

– Dziękuje. Ty też wyglądasz bardzo interesująco – odparł Harry z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Gwiazdor zmarszczył brwi i wszedł do pokoju, bo Harry oczywiście nie miał zamiaru go zaprosić.

Uśmiech przełamał się na twarzy gwiazdora, kiedy zauważył Louisa, stojącego obok sofy, skąd obserwował go z bezpiecznego dystansu.

– Cześć Lou, wyglądasz niesamowicie.

– Dzięki – odpowiedział Louis i poprzestał na ym, bo spojrzenie Harry'ego było zabójcze. – Zayn jest już przy 87 przeczesaniu włosów, więc nie zejdzie mu długo. Tylko trzynaście do końca.

– Odwal się! – krzyknął Zayn z pokoju Louisa. – Będę za sekundę, po prostu próbuję znaleźć moje skarpetki.

– Weź jakieś moje! – odkrzyknął Louis. – W drugiej szufladzie przy łóżku!

– Lepiej żebyś nie miał tam cholernych dild i innych gówien!

– Nie mogę ci tego obiecać! – Zaśmiał się Louis i zobaczył pochyloną głowę aktora, usta złączone w linię. – Umm. Żartowałem.

– Tak. – Skinął głową Harry. – Oni żartują. Ciota.

– Co ty właśnie powiedziałeś? – sapnął aktor, obracając się do Harry'ego.

– On żartował! – zagaił Louis. – Lub próbował. Nie miał tego na myśli. – I kiedy Harry zmarszczył czoło i otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, Louis szybko zapytał: – Widziałeś prace tego kolesia? Fotografa? Poza moją reklamą Hugo Bossa, znaczy się.

– Nie przypominam sobie – wymamrotał gwiazdor.

Zayn w końcu wszedł do pokoju z butami w dłoni.

– Koleś, nigdy nie widziałem kogoś z bardziej głupimi skarpetkami. Musiałem przekopać tył szuflady, by znaleźć takie, które nie były w chmurki czy króliczki czy cokolwiek.

– Tak, wybacz. – Uśmiechnął się Louis, a Zayn pomiział łydkę Louisa palcem w czarnej skarpetce jak siadał na sofie.

Włożył buty, po czym wstał i lekko pomachał aktorowi.

– Hej, jestem Zayn.

– Cześć, jestem pewien, że nie muszę się przedstawiać. – Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się zadowolony jak oglądał Zayna z góry na dół i sprawił oczywistym, że to co widzi mu się podoba, puszczeniem oczka.

Czoło Zayna zmarszczyło się i spojrzał na Louisa spojrzeniem pod tytułem czy ten debil jest poważny?.

– Racja.

Minęło sporo czasu odkąd Zayn widział aktora na reklamie wody po goleniu, gdzie był tak samo pochłonięty jak wszyscy inni. Louis oczyścił gardło i zapytał:

– Gotowi do wyjścia?

Aktor zwyczajnie popchnął otwarte drzwi i wyciągnął dłoń jakby wskazując im wyjście.

– Mój kierowca czeka na nas w lobby.

– Lepiej do tego wskoczmy – powiedział Louis z fałszywym entuzjazmem i poczuł palce Harry'ego owijające się wokół jego nadgarstka. Kiedy Louis na niego popatrzył, Harry położył drugą dłoń na szczęce Louisa i pocałował go.

Wślizgnął język do środka, gdy Louis rozłączył wargi w szoku, i mocniej się do niego przycisnął, zanim Louis odwzajemnił pocałunek. Był stanowczo za brudny, by był dozwolony przed innymi, ale Louis to kochał. Wiedział dokładnie co to było, Harry robiący pokaz o to do kogo każdy z nich należał, a Louis nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

To uczyniło pocałunek bardziej niezręcznym, niż gorącym, wiec Harry odsunął się ze swoim małym uśmiechem. Potem spojrzał an gwiazdora i powiedział:

– Teraz jestem gotowy.

Louis był zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się czerwone usta Harry'ego, by zauważyć reakcję gwiazdy. Przez zadowoloną minę Harry'ego, mógł powiedzieć, że aktor nie był ani trochę szczęśliwy.

\----

Louis wiedział, ze był okropną randką, ale nie obchodziło go to, bo aktor wcale nie był lepszy. Trzymał dłoń na dole pleców Louisa przez cały wieczór, palce okazjonalnie zaciskały się za mocno, kiedy tylko Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i Zayna.

Co było częste, bo ich dwójka dostawała stanowczo za dużo uwagi.

Fotografowie, których Louis rozpoznał z wcześniejszych prac i modele, z którymi wcześniej pracował, tłoczyli się wokół nich, by wtrącić się do rozmowy.

Jedna piękna kobieta sięgnęła, aby dotknąć chusty Harry'ego w pewnym momencie ze słowami, które miały go promiennie uśmiechającego się, a Louis był gotowy się wtrącić.

Osobiście przyciągnął kilku swoich adoratorów i rozmawiał ze wszystkimi w pomieszczeniu przynajmniej raz - słuchał pochwał i z gracja akceptował ich oferty dla niego - więc to nie było problemem.

To nie jakby był zazdrosny o to, że ludzie mdleli przez Zayna, na przykład.

Po prostu nienawidził wszystkich, którzy nie wiedzieli, ze Harry był Louisa i vice versa. Byli razem i Louis desperacko chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, ale nie mógł im powiedzieć, ponieważ utknął na ramieniu mokrej ryby jako aktora. Którego arogancja nie imponowała nikomu, w przeciwieństwie do wdzięku Harry'ego.

Po nadzwyczaj nieznośnej rozmowie z kimś z magazynu Vouge, Louis zaoferował gwiazdorowi kolejnego szampana.

Przeszedł dosłownie obok mężczyzny, który trzymał tacę z winem, i zamiast tego zbliżył się do Zayna, który był obok Harry'ego, ale wyraźnie nie uczestniczył w rozmowie miedzy chłopcem z dżungli a piękną panią. Wyglądał na bardzo znudzonego.

Zayn chwycił nadgarstek Louisa i przyciągnął go blisko, żeby wymamrotać do ucha:

– Kiedy ta rzecz się właściwie kończy?

Louis zaśmiał się, powoli i obscenicznie, dopóki Zayn nie dźgnął do w żebra. Próbował tylko zrobić uwagę Harry'ego, szczerze mówiąc, ale oczy Harry'ego utkwione były na jej.

– On tak patrzy na wszystkich, nie bądź głupi – powiedział Zayn i pomiział jego żebra ponownie dla złagodzenia.

Louis wiedział to, ale to wciąż było frustrujące. To była jedna z rzeczy jakie Louis w nim lubił, jak kiedy uwaga Harry'ego była na nim, to tak jakby nikt inny nie istniał, ale on był taki ze wszystkimi. Nawet całkiem obcy ludzie czuliby, ze Harry jest całkowicie oddany im przez moment lub dwa, gdy patrzył w ich stronę.

Louis westchnął i z powrotem popatrzył na Zayna.

– Kiedykolwiek ta rzecz zza kurtyny zostanie odkryta, będziemy mogli wyjść niedługo potem. Jestem pewien, że jest jakieś after party, na które zostaniemy zaproszeni, ale nie będziemy musieli iść.

– Dobrze – burknął Zayn. Potem rozglądnął się wokoło i zapytał: – Patrzyłeś właściwie na jakieś zdjęcia?

– Widziałem kilka, kiedy ludzie zaciągnęli mnie, by je oglądać, ale nie miałem dobrego spojrzenia. To były bardziej biznesowe sprawy, do których mnie chcieli zobaczyć.

– Tu jest kilka twoich.

Brwi Louis uniosły się.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. Jest całkiem dobra seria ich z tobą w tej głupiej czapce Louisville i inne z tobą w jakimś futrze. On może publikować twoje zdjęcia bez twojej wiedzy?

– Chyba tak. Nie posiadam zdjęć, więc musiał być w stanie je gdzieś kupić lub pozwolono mu zatrzymać kilka dla siebie czy coś, nie wiem. Lepiej, żeby nie miał zdjęcia mojego kutasa w prywatnej kolekcji.

Zayn zaśmiał się swoim cichym sposobem, podbródek przy klatce w próbie ukrycia uśmiechu.

Louis miał zamiar powiedzieć więcej, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i słowa z amerykańskim akcentem:

– Kochanie, szukałem ciebie.

Louis obrócił się do gwiazdora i wymusił uśmiech.

– Byłem w drodze dostania nam czegoś do picia, gdy Zayn mnie zawołał. Właśnie rozmawialiśmy.

Gwiazdor uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do Zayna, wciąż na niego patrząc, kiedy mówił do Louisa:

– Odsłonią niedługo ukryte zdjęcie. Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie zająć dobre miejsce, gdzieś gdzie będziemy widziani.

– Tak, okej – westchnął Louis. Zayn wywrócił oczami, a Louis wystawił mu język i aktor ścisnął dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go tam gdzie znajdowało się zdjęcie.

To było pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzieli ludzie, kiedy wchodzili, ogromne i zakryte purpurową kurtyną. Było także wspominane w każdej rozmowie jaką Louis odbył z kimkolwiek, wszyscy pytali co to będzie jakby miał jakiś specjalny wgląd tylko dlatego, bo raz spędził dzień z fotografem.

Zayn był blisko za nimi i Louis spojrzał w tył, by zobaczyć Harry'ego uciekającego dziewczynie, żeby do nich dołączyć.

Przesunął się bliżej aktora, więc Harry mógł stanąć między nim a Zaynem.

– Jak twoja noc? – wymamrotał Louis do ucha Harry'ego.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– To okej. Nudne, ale. Ja głodny i oni mają tylko małe jedzenia. I kiedy biorę trzy oni z tacami się złoszczą. Możemy zjeść kolacje, kiedy wrócimy do domu? Zadzwonić hotel po jedzenie?

– Jasne, kochanie. – Zaśmiał się Louis.

Gwiazdor uciszył go i Louis spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale pozostał cicho. Była całkiem duża grupa wokół nich, która przybyła tu tak szybko jak zrobił to aktor.

Dźwięki rozmów powoli zanikały i kiedy fotograf przepchnął się, aby stanąć obok swojego zdjęcia, uśmiechał się szeroko. Mrugnął do Harry'ego, a Louis był gotowy uderzyć jego lśniącą twarz.

Wygłosił małą wstępną przemowę, dziękując wszystkim za przybycie i mając nadzieję, że spodobały im się jego prace. Powiedział jakieś pierdoły o tym roku i jak ciężko starał się zrobić to wydarzenie jak najbardziej innowacyjnym. Jak musiał przejść przez kilka zmian, więc to dlatego nazywało się to Zmiana. Louis nawet tego nie wiedział i właściwie nie obchodziło go to teraz, kiedy o tym wiedział. On naprawdę po prostu nienawidził tego kolesia.

– Wiec to główny obraz – powiedział fotograf, uśmiechając się do zakrytego zdjęcia za nim. – Jest przełomowe, mówiąc dosadnie. Zrobiłem je na mojej ostatniej wycieczce do Kongo na sesji, w której brał udział mój najnowszy przyjaciel i muza, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis był gorący z zawstydzenia, wiedząc, że którekolwiek zdjęcie było za kurtyną, jest jego, całkiem nagiego i w kompromitującej pozycji.

– Spojrzycie na niego o tam? Popatrzcie na niego, na jego piękno – powiedział fotograf, ale to się nie zgadzało. Wskazywał na Harry'ego. – Jego modowe wybory są doskonałe, wygląda jakby został wydarty ze strony modowego magazynu. Ale jego zgarbienie, jego sterczący podbródek, jak jego dłonie zwisają przed nim z knykciami do przodu, to nie wygląda bardzo... – spauzował, a serce Louisa zabiło szybciej. Ciota. Co on wyprawiał? – człowieczo, nie prawdaż? Spójrzcie na to – I z tym, pociągnął kurtynę w dół, odsłaniając serię zdjęć, do odgłosu zachwytów tłumu, wszystkie Harry'ego z dżungli. Jego całkiem nagiego, pokrytego brudem z nieujarzmionymi włosami, złotą skórą. Jedno z nim opierającym się na swoich knykciach, ooo'jącego z rodziną goryli, usta zaciśnięte i czoło zmarszczone. Inne z nim wąchającym pędzel do makijażu, oczy przygnębione i zmartwione z Louisem za nim, kończącym przygotowywanie się do sesji. Było nawet jedno zrobione kiedy go zostawili, ekipa odchodząca z polany, podczas gdy Harry stał ze swoją gorylą rodziną, twarz skręcona w udręczeniu.

To było prawdziwie łamiące serce.

Louis popatrzył na mężczyznę obok, który wpatrywał się w zdjęcia z niepodczytywalną ekspresją.

– Harry? – zapytał Louis, a chłopak skinął, ale nie spojrzał na niego. – Powinniśmy się stąd wydostać, tak? Chcesz wyjść?

Harry pokręcił głową i wyszedł na przód, by stanąć przed wszystkimi zdjęciami.

Tłum był cicho jak oglądali go studiującego zdjęcia, zanim jeden wyszeptał "czy to prawdziwe?" do kogokolwiek był obok niego. Ale z powodu ciszy w pomieszczeniu mógł równie dobrze to wykrzyczeć; wszyscy i tak go słyszeli.

– Jest – powiedział dumnie fotograf i położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. Chłopak stracił ją i kontynuował patrzenie na zdjęcia. – Nie mogę powiedzieć wam niczego więcej, mogę tylko pokazać przez sztukę. Sami rzućcie okiem na zdjęcia. Zobaczycie, że nic nie jest sfabrykowane.

– Louis, co robimy? Musimy coś zrobić – wymamrotał Zayn szybko, tak cicho, że Louis mógł go ledwo usłyszeć. Zwłaszcza ze sposobem w jaki pulsowała jego głowa.

– Nie wiem. Kurwa. Harry! – zawołał Louis i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Wszyscy oprócz Harry'ego, wciąż pogrążonego w transie. Więc Louis podszedł do niego, strącając aktora, kiedy chwycił jego ramię. Louis wziął dłoń Harry'ego i delikatnie ją ścisnął. – Harry, musimy wyjść. Musimy porozmawiać z moją szefową, dowiedzieć się co do cholery się tu wyprawia. Nie powinien był tego robić. Harry?

Harry spojrzał wtedy na Louisa, oczy mokre.

– To ja, Lou. To moja rodzina. Chce to wziąć. Mogę to wziąć, Lou? Wziąć do domu? Nie domu – jego głos załamał się. – Dżungla to dom. Znaczy wziąć do pokoju hotelowego. Chcę to zatrzymać. To moje, tak? Ja w tym, to moje.

– Chryste, Haz – wydusił Louis. – Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie możemy. To nie nasze. Powinniśmy iść, tak? Musimy iść.

– Ale chcę to – powiedział Harry i sięgnął, aby zabrać zdjęcie.

Ręce pojawiły się znikąd i odepchnęły Harry'ego na bok.

– Nie możesz. Musimy iść. – To był gwiazdor, twarz czerwona ze złości.

– Dlaczego nie? – warknął Harry. – To moje.

– To nie jest kurwa twoje. Może możesz to kupić, ale na razie nie jest twoje – sapnął. – Wychodzimy. Wszyscy. Teraz.

Harry pchnął go i poszedł zabrać zdjęcie ponownie. Głosy za nimi stawały się głośniejsze, a Louis zapomniał o tym, ze mieli publiczność.

– Harry, nie – powiedział poważnie. – Nie możemy tego wziąć, okej. Musimy wyjść teraz.

Harry przesunął go w bok jak podszedł do fotografa, którego zadowolony uśmieszek zniknął, gdy zobaczył złość w twarzy Harry'ego.

– Ja to biorę! – zażądał, wskazując na zdjęcie za sobą.

– Nie, nie możesz. To moje. Dam ci kopie jeśli chcesz, ale – Harry chwycił kołnierz koszuli fotografa pięściami i wypuścił gardłowe warknięcie.

– To moje!

Aktor chwycił ramiona Harry'ego i odciągnął go, po czym popchnął w stronę wyjścia, zanim Louis sam mógł poradzić sobie z sytuacją.

– Puszczaj! – krzyknął Harry, próbując uwolnić się z ścisku gwiazdora.

– Wchodź do pieprzonego auta – zażądał, popychając go w kierunku czarnej limuzyny, która na nich czekała. Zayn pośpieszył, żeby otworzyć drzwi, a Louis mógł tylko patrzeć jak aktor wpychał do środka Harry'ego.

Wskoczył sam po Zaynie i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Dlaczego nie mogę? – zapytał Harry, łzy ciekły teraz po jego twarzy. – To ja tam! Dlaczego nie moje?

Louis pośpieszył usiąść obok niego, popychając aktora z drogi, wiec mógł przyciągnąć do siebie Harry'ego.

– Przepraszam, okej? Postaram się je dla ciebie zdobyć.

– To nie powinno być trudne – powiedział Zayn. – Nie powinien był wydawać te zdjęcia.

Louis poczuł wibracje swojego telefonu w kieszeni i zignorował to. Po prostu ciaśniej przytulił Harry'ego.

– Chcieliśmy powiedzieć światu o mnie, teraz wiedzą. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ja chcę tylko wrócić do domu – zapłakał Harry.

Gwiazdor burknął coś pod nosem, a Louis spojrzał na niego, bo brzmiał jak pieprzony dzieciak.

– Harry, właśnie tam jedziemy, okej?

– To nie dom! – warknął Harry, odpychając od siebie Louisa. – Chcę prawdziwy dom! Chcę moją rodzinę!

– Oh - okej – wyjąkał Louis, czując jak jego własne oczy zaczynają łzawić. Wytarł je, zanim aktor zdołał zauważyć. – Możemy pomówić o tym jutro, tak? Po tym jak się wyśpimy?

– Dobrze.

W samochodzie znów zapadła cisza, nie licząc wibrującego telefonu Louisa. Wyjął go z kieszeni dłonią, którą nie ściskał uda Harry'ego i odebrał ze sztywnym:

– Co?

– Słyszałam – tak powitała go menadżerka. – Gdzie jesteście?

– Wracamy do hotelu. Jak to się do kurwy mogło zdarzyć? Jak mogłaś pozwolić, żeby to się zdarzyło?

– Nie wiedziałam, że kupił te zdjęcia! Rozmawiałam dziś rano z naszymi prawnikami na temat tego, jak Harry chce się ujawnić, żeby znaleźć rodziców i jak to będzie musiało być przeprowadzone. Powiedzieli, że muszą zerwać kontrakt, który nakazywał niektórym osobom milczenie, myślałam, że chodzi tylko o kontrakt z psychologami. Spieprzyli po królewsku, tak mi przykro.

– Ty spieprzyłaś. Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy to naprawisz – warknął Louis i natychmiast się rozłączył. – Do kurwy nędzy! – krzyknął i poczuł, że Harry podskoczył.

– Co się w takim razie dzieje? – burknął aktor. – Nasi prawnicy będą musieli o tym porozmawiać! To się nie liczy jako jednak z naszych randek, uświadamiam ci. Stworzyłeś jedną, wielką, pieprzoną gównoburzę z tym twoim małpim człowiekiem, a ja nie mam zamiaru tu kurwa siedzieć i pozwolić, żeby to pociągnęło za sobą też mnie. Moje imię będzie splamione w nagłówkach razem z twoim, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

– Zdaję – powiedział Louis spokojnie, głos twardy i zimny – ale w tym momencie mnie gówno mnie to obchodzi.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że któregokolwiek z nas obchodzi, co to dla ciebie oznacza? – wypluł Zayn. – To Harry jest tym w najgłębszym gównie. To będzie mignięcie w twojej karierze, twoje imię będzie w nagłówkach przez jakiś dzień. Sekret Harry'ego się wydał, a oni nie mają nawet pieprzonego planu! On nie był na to gotowy!

– To w porządku. To co jak teraz chciał, pamięta? – wyszeptał Harry. – Ja powiedział my chcieć powiedzieć ludziom, żeby znaleźć ludzkich rodziców, a teraz to zrobione. Nie musimy myśleć o tym, jak.

– Ale chodzi o wiele więcej! Nie planowaliśmy, co może wydarzyć się potem! Trzeba było ostrzec cię przed reporterami i – i tym, jak teraz będzie wszystko wyglądać. Jezusie, nie masz bladego pojęcia! – wyrzucił z siebie Louis, czując, że zaczyna panikować. On miał czas, by przyzwyczaić się do sławy, a Harry miał doświadczyć jej na zupełnie nowym poziomie.

To działo się zbyt szybko.

– Potrzebujemy – potrzebujemy planu – panikował Louis. – Musimy zorganizować konferencje prasowe. Musimy załatwić Harry'emu PR. Musimy – czy jest ktoś, kto zajmuje się czymś takim profesjonalnie? Jak, naukowe – sam nie wiem – przełomy? Wszyscy będziemy musieli wzmocnić ochronę. Tak myślę. Będziemy? Ludzie nie będą chcieli go zabić, prawda?

– Lou! – warknął Harry. – Przestać!

– Zaczekaj przynajmniej aż wyjdę z tego pieprzonego samochodu – wymamrotał gwiazdor. – Nie potrzebuję być częścią tego. Nie na to się pisałem.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo z twojej strony – zagroził Zayn przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jeszcze. Jedno. Słowo. I powiem wszystkim, że musiałeś do kurwy zapłacić, żeby zdobyć randkę z Louisem.

– Świetnie! Powiedz światu, mam to gdzieś. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, że ten oto Tomlinson jest pieprzoną kurwą i–

Rozległ się ostry trzask, a w samochodzie zapadła cisza.

– Zayn! – jęknął Louis. Nie widział tego, był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem drżącej wargi Harry'ego, ale było zupełnie oczywiste, co się stało, gdy rozbrzmiał dźwięk łamanej kości i odwrócił się w idealnej chwili, by zobaczyć, jak dłonie aktora biegną do twarzy.

Zayn usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się w swoje zaczerwienione knykcie. Potem jego oczy przeskoczyły, by zobaczyć aktora z ciasno zaciśniętymi powiekami, dłońmi zakrywającymi nos, krwią sączącą się spomiędzy jego palców.

– Jeśli jest złamany, przysięgam na pieprzonego Boga, że zrujnuję ci życie – wyrzucił z siebie aktor, głos nosowy i drżący. Potem nacisnął przycisk, który sprawił, że szyba, oddzielająca przód i tył pojazdu, zaczęła się opuszczać. – Kierowca! Zatrzymać samochód.

Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie niemal natychmiast, wjeżdżając na krawężnik i spoglądając na nich w lusterku.

– O co chodzi, sir?

– Usuń tych ludzi z mojego samochodu, natychmiast.

– Och, daj spokój! Jedziemy tam, gdzie ty! – zaprotestował Louis, kiedy kierowca wysiadł z samochodu.

– Wynoście. Kurwa. Się.

– Świetnie – burknął Zayn. – Zamówię nam taksówkę, jest w porządku.

Kierowca otworzył drzwi najbliżej Louisa i powiedział:

– Jeśli nie wyjdziecie sami, wyciągnę was.

– W porządku, w porządku – mruknął Louis i wykonał polecenie. Harry wysiadł za nim, a Zaynowi wyjście zajęło kilka chwil za długo. – Co powiedziałeś?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, wyjmując z kieszeni telefon.

– Powiedziałem mu, że pożałuje zastraszania mnie.

– Dlaczego do kurwy to zrobiłeś? – warknął Louis. – Dzięki tobie straciliśmy podwózkę!

– Nazwał cię kurwą, stary, nie mogłem tak po prostu tego zostawić! Poza tym, to jest Londyn, tutaj znajdziesz taksówkę na każdym rogu.

– Czemu my tu? – pociągnął nosem Harry. – Co to "kurwa"? Czy to złe?

– W tym sensie miał to na myśli – mruknął Zayn. – Tym, co musisz wiedzieć, jest to, że obrażał Louisa. Uderzyłem go za to.

– Nie powinieneś tego robić. Psychologowie mówią bicie złe. Przemoc. Bić tylko by ogłuszyć – wymamrotał Harry na wdechu. – Obronić? Zimno.

Louis zignorował ich obu, zamiast tego obserwując ulicę w poszukiwaniu dostępnej taksówki. Poczuł, jak zimne ręce wślizgują mu się pod koszulkę i podskoczył.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Harry.

– W porządku. – Louis wsunął własne dłonie pod tymi Harry'ego, układając je na swoim brzuchu, pochylając się do tyłu, dopóki jego plecy nie były przyciśnięte do piersi Harry'ego.

– Rozumiem, że ja mam załatwić taksówkę – prychnął Zayn.

– Jestem na ciebie zły.

Zayn wywrócił oczami.

– Wiem. Ale nie powinieneś, broniłem twojego honoru.

Louis nie odpowiedział nic, tylko zamknął oczy i pozwolił chłodowi rąk Harry'ego przeniknąć do swojego żołądka. To pomogło mu się rozbudzić, utrzymać go w czujności, sprawiło, że bardziej myślał niż relaksował się w cieple ciała Harry'ego tuż za nim i na moment o wszystkim zapomniał.

Musiał wymyślić plan. Musiał na początku porozmawiać z Uniwersytetem, dowiedzieć się, co oni myśleli. Harry potrzebował szkolenia, jak radzić sobie z reporterami. Potrzebował własnego PRu.

Ale naprawdę, Louis musiał dowiedzieć się, co do cholery będzie działo się w kolejnych dniach, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagują ludzie. Może to wyolbrzymiał; może tylko kilku naukowców zainteresuje się Harrym. Ale z drugiej strony fakt, że był powiązany z Louisem, który był powiązany z wielką, Hollywoodzką gwiazdą, sprawiał to niezwykle mało prawdopodobne, by mogli mieć takie szczęście.

– Chłopaki – przerwał jego rozmyślania Zayn, a gdy Louis znów otworzył oczy, zobaczył taksówkę, zaparkowaną na krawężniku przez nim oraz swojego kumpla, otwierającego tylne drzwi.

Wsiadł za nim, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego.

– Langham, dzięki – powiedział Louis.

– Nie chcecie po prostu zostać u mnie? Mogłoby być lepiej, nikt nie wiedziałby gdzie was szukać rano. Poza tym w hotelu mogą czekać paparazzi.

– Musimy jechać tam, mają dobrą ochronę. Po prostu wróć z nami, żeby Harry nie był tylko ze mną, jeśli zrobią nam zdjęcia.

– Nie możesz wyłączyć swojego biznesowego umysłu na pięć minut, co nie? – sapnął Zayn.

Kierowca taksówki odchrząknął.

– Czyli Langham, tak?

– Tak – zgodził się Louis szybko, nim Zayn mógł zaprotestować.

– Wrócić niedługo? – spytał Harry, przysuwając się do Louisa. – Chcieć tylko spać.

– To niedaleko, chłopaki. O tej porze najdłużej dziesięć minut – odpowiedział kierowca.

Wydawało się to o wiele dłużej, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem dopóki nie zatrzymali się przed hotelem, cisza została przełamana, gdy Zayn wymamrotał do kierowcy coś o płaceniu kartą.

Przed hotelem nie było tłumu fotografów i reporterów, czego zaczynał spodziewać się Louis, gdy jego panika osiągnęła szczyt. Na chodniku było kilku paparazzi, ale to normalne dla hoteli. On i aktor najpewniej nie byli jedynymi celebrytami, zatrzymującymi się tutaj.

– Więc wracam do domu albo...? – Zayn urwał, patrząc wyczekująco na Louisa.

Który wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, po czym wywrócił oczami i powiedział:

– Po prostu tu zostań. Jest tam druga sypialnia. Możemy zamówić obsługę hotelową i jakieś piwo, nie jest nawet późno.

– Ale ja chcę spać – wydął wargi Harry, a Louis ścisnął jego ramię, gdy wchodzili do foyer.

– Możesz. Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy pogadać, tak czy inaczej.

– Wy kłócić się poważnie teraz? Nie żarty?

Louis mógł wyczuć na sobie wzrok Zayna, oczekujący na jego odpowiedź, ale zamiast tego po prostu wcisnął przycisk windy.

Harry nie był najlepszy w odczytywaniu sygnałów, więc nie miał pojęcia, że tym, czego Louis naprawdę nie chciał, jest powtórzenie pytania, ale i tak to zrobił.

– Czy ty być naprawdę zły, ja powiedział.

– Ja – nie. Nie wiem. Jestem tylko ogólnie wkurzony.

– I wyładowuje się na mnie – dodał Zayn, uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Wciąż jesteś na celowniku, więc się uspokój.

Drzwi winy otworzyły się na ich piętrze, a kiedy weszli do swojego pokoju, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Harry, było opadnięcie na jedną z sof.

Jego długie ciało zajęło całą, więc Louis i Zayn musieli siedzieć razem na drugiej, gdy zrzucili buty.

– Chcesz, żebym coś ci zamówił, Haz?

– Frytki. Mnóstwo frytek. I ketchup – odpowiedział, głos stłumiony przez poduszkę.

Louis odwrócił się do Zayna.

– A ty?

– Cokolwiek bierzesz ty.

Więc Louis wezwał obsługę i zamówił kilka pizz i trochę porcji frytek, a kiedy skończył, przyniósł z lodówki kilka piw.

– To takie pieprzone gówno – mruknął, siadając. – Czuję się przez to tak okropnie. Co do kurwy mamy zamiar zrobić?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział prosto Zayn, a Louis miał nadzieję na coś więcej niż zwykłą porażającą szczerość Zayna.

Ze strony Harry'ego dobiegło ich niespodziewanie chrapanie, a Louis spojrzał na niego, by zobaczyć, że był już mocno pogrążony we śnie. Jego usta były szeroko otwarte, policzek przyciśnięty do poduszki.

– On nie ma pojęcia. To gówno związanie ze sławą nadal do mnie trafia, a ja dorastałem, marząc o niej. Harry nie ma pojęcia, co go czeka. On nigdy w życiu nie czytał cholernego szmatławca, nigdy nie widział ani nie słyszał, jak okropni mogą być paparazzi. I jest zbyt delikatny; zbyt naiwny. On dostrzega w ludziach to, co najlepsze. Będą to wykorzystywać. Wszyscy. Ja nie mogę – on nie może stać się taki jak ja, wiesz? Nie mógłbym znieść, gdyby stał się taki jak ja.

– Nie ma nic złego w byciu jak ty.

Louis prychnął, odsunął butelkę piwa od swoich ust i powiedział:

– Miałem na myśli, że nie może mieć mojego nastawienia. Mam gówniane, wiem, ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że myślę, że każdy czegoś ode mnie chce. Jak dziś w nocy, każda osoba, z którą rozmawiałem, mogłem zobaczyć, jak kalkulowali, czy jestem wart ich czasu. Wszyscy próbowali wymyślić sposób, w jaki mógłbym przynieść im zysk, to wszystko biznes. Ale czasem zastanawiam się, czy oni robią to naprawdę, czy to ja jestem tylko tak uprzedzony, że to wszystko, co widzę. Harry rozmawia z każdym, dowiaduje się wszystkiego, czego musi o kimś wiedzieć kilkoma szczerymi pytaniami. I martwię się przez to o niego, jaki wrażliwy przez to jest. Ale chcę też być trochę bardziej jak on. – Louis zrobił pauzę, nadsłuchując miękkiego oddechu Harry'ego. – Nie chcę mojego życia dla niego. Nie sądzę, by mógł być szczęśliwy z moim życiem. W moim życiu. Może powinienem pozwolić mu odejść.

– Nie bądź głupkiem, Louis. Wiem, co robisz. Jesteś po prostu przestraszony, w porządku? Dasz sobie radę. Nie opuszczaj go. Nie możesz tego zrobić, ponieważ jesteś jedynym, co go tutaj trzyma. Bez ciebie byłby zupełnie zagubiony.

– Wiem. Jezu, wiem. Ale to jest najstraszniejsze. Przez cały czas się martwię, za niego i o niego. Nigdy tak bardzo nie zależało mi na niczym ani na nikim i to jest przerażające. Ale czuję się też za niego odpowiedzialny. To wszystko jest takie spieprzone, nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałem, przywożąc go tu. Nigdy nie myślałem, że to będzie tak trudne.

Louis popatrzył na Zayna wyczekująco, a jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Zgaduję, że nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Ale wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze dla was obu, gdybyś nie podpisał kontraktu z tym pieprzonym kutasem, nie? Wciąż nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

– Bo zaoferował mi załatwienie pracy aktorskiej! Albo pomoc w załatwieniu. Wydaje mi się, że powiedział po prostu, że zrobi co w jego mocy, żeby mi jakąś załatwić. Jestem taką ciotą – westchnął Louis.

– Nie jesteś. Byłeś, kiedy to podpisywałeś i zgaduję, że wtedy tak bardzo mnie to nie zaskoczyło, bo wiedziałem, jak desperacko pragnąłeś sławy. Ale teraz ja po prostu – nie mogę wyobrazić sobie ciebie, robiącego to. Teraz jesteś inny, tak myślę. Ale to dobra zmiana, tak? Nie próbuję być kutasem. Tylko myślę, że jesteś lepszą osobą, odkąd poznałeś Harry'ego. Z mniejszą obsesją na własnym punkcie.

Louis roześmiał się.

– Dzięki, tak myślę. – A kiedy Zayn otworzył usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, Louis uciszył go, mówiąc: – Załapałem, jest w porządku. Wiem, co masz na myśli i masz rację. Żałuję podpisania tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

– Nie możesz wystarczająco łatwo go zerwać, co nie?

Louis zmarszczył brwi i spuścił oczy, odpowiadając:

– Tak zgaduję.

Zayn oczywiście błędnie zinterpretował jego wahanie i spytał:

– Nie chcesz tego?

– Oczywiście, że chcę! Tylko nie wiem, co on by zrobił, gdybym spróbował. Myślę, że wie więcej niż mówi na temat Harry'ego. Nie mogę dokładnie przypomnieć sobie, co przy nim mówiłem. Co, jeśli się wkurzy i to ujawni? Nie chcę mieć kolejnej rzeczy do martwienia.

Zayn zmarszczył nos.

– Ale to ta cała sprawa z umawianiem się z aktorem jest sama w sobie rzeczą do martwienia, nie? Organizowanie randek i udawanie przed kamerami, że go lubisz? Czy nie byłoby mniej kłopotów, gdybyś po prostu to zakończył? Nie możesz być pewny, czy on wie cokolwiek, więc to, co teraz robisz, to przeciskanie się przez to całe gówno z powodu "co by było gdyby".

– Byłoby łatwiejsze dla mnie, tak, ale może nie dla Harry'ego.

– Bzdura – prychnął Zayn. – Harry cię kocha. Byłby zachwycony, gdyby aktor się odpieprzył.

Louis jęknął.

– Nie mów tego. Kochać. On nawet nie wie, co to znaczy.

– Przestań go do cholery poniżać – warknął Zayn i Louis zamilkł w oszołomieniu. Niezależnie od tego, jakiego argumentu właśnie miał użyć, ten rozproszył się. – Ignorujesz to, co on mówi i decydujesz co czuje, a to bzdura.

– Ja nie–

– Właśnie, że tak! Pomyśl o tym. – Przed powiedzeniem czegoś jeszcze powstrzymało Zayna pukanie do drzwi. Posłał Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie, po czym wstał, by otworzyć.

Kiedy Louis zobaczył, że to obsługa hotelowa z ich posiłkiem, delikatnie trącił Harry'ego, by go obudzić.

Harry podniósł się i potarł oczy, po czym spytał:

– Jak długo ja spał?

– Niedługo, chyba tylko dziesięć minut. Kompletnie odpadłeś, musisz być wykończony. Możesz iść spać dalej, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie, ja głodny. Głupie małe przyjęciowe jedzenie, pamiętasz? – Louis zaśmiał się i ruszył pomóc Zaynowi podać jedzenie, ale Harry go zatrzymał. – Ty powiedział, że możemy pogadać kiedy ja się przespać. Ja spał.

– Porozmawiać o czym, kochanie?

– Ja wracający do domu.

Żołądek Louisa zacisnął się na sam pomysł, a jego język nagle wydał się bardzo gruby w jego ustach.

– Chcieć wrócić do domu, Lou. Chcieć moją rodzinę.

– Ale jesteśmy bliżej odnalezienia twoich ludzkich rodziców. Nie chcesz ich zobaczyć?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przytaknął krótko. Tylko szybkie potrząśnięcie głową w górę i w dół.

– Tak. Ale nie chcieć zostać z oni.

Wtedy pojawił się Zayn, proponując Louisowi i Harry'emu talerze pizzy i frytek, i wrócił do kuchni po swój własny.

Louis patrzył, jak Harry wpycha sobie jedzenie do ust, po czym powiedział:

– Nie musisz z nimi zostawać. Nie musisz też zostawać tu. Ale nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Tęskniłbym za tobą.

– Więc jechać ze mną.

– Nie mogę – westchnął Louis. – Szczerze nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek mógł.

– Och. Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ to jest wszystko, co znam! Nie mogę nawet sobie tego wyobrazić! Co robiłbym każdego dnia? Nie mogę po prostu siedzieć i jeść bananów przez cały dzień, i być szczęśliwym.

– Ale ty robić to ze mną.

– Na razie o tym nie mówmy, okej? – zaprotestował Zayn. – To była długa noc, wydarzyło się wiele gówna, po prostu trochę poczekajmy.

– W porządku – wymamrotał Harry. Wcisnął jeszcze trochę frytek do swoich wykrzywionych ust, oczy spuszczone i wpatrujące się twardo w jego talerz.

Panowała między nimi cisza, gdy jedli, Harry dwukrotnie szybciej niż pozostali. To oznaczało, że skończył na długo przed nimi, a kiedy wrócił z kuchni, gdzie odkładał talerz, oznajmił:

– Ja iść teraz do łóżka.

– Okej – przytaknął Zayn.

– Ale nie do łóżka Lou. Chcieć spać w moim łóżku.

– Och – powiedział Zayn w tym samym momencie, gdy Louis krzyknął: – Ale twoje łóżko jest moim łóżkiem! Dzielimy je!

– Ja nie chcieć, więc nie. Zayn może z tobą dzielić. Dobranoc.

Zostawił ich w niezręcznej ciszy, dopóki Zayn nie przerwał jej, mówiąc:

– Sorry, stary. Wyglądał na nieźle wkurzonego.

– Kurwa mać – jęknął Louis. – Co ja takiego w ogóle zrobiłem?

– Właściwie zasugerowałeś, że możecie być razem tylko u ciebie. Całkiem dosłownie. To nieco gówniane.

– Cóż, co innego miałem zrobić? Nie mogę żyć w pieprzonej dżungli, zginąłbym w ciągu sekundy!

– Ale miałbyś Harry'ego. Przetrwał tam tak długo, jestem pewny, że utrzymałby cię przy życiu.

– Nie o to chodzi. Bądź realistą przez moment, czy możesz kiedykolwiek zobaczyć mnie żyjącego w dżungli? Biegającego dookoła nago i jedzącego owocami, jakie znajdę? I lubiącego to?

– Nie, raczej nie. Ale nie mogę też wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego, będącego tutaj wiecznie. On usycha z tęsknoty za powrotem tam. Nie widziałem go szczęśliwego od kiedy był tutaj po raz pierwszy i wszystko było dla niego nowe i ekscytujące. Teraz on jest po prostu – on wydaje się być chory czy coś w tym stylu. Coś zniknęło.

Louis położył się do łóżka z tymi słowami brzmiącymi w kółko i w kółko w jego głowie.

Wziął dodatkowe poduszki i wyrzucił koce ze swojego pokoju, rozczarowany, że Harry nie leżał pod kołdrą. Miał nadzieję i w połowie oczekiwał, że Harry tam będzie.

Dał je Zaynowi wraz z jakimiś ubraniami do spania i pomógł mu ułożyć się na sofie. Zayn miał okropnie spać, sofa była o parę cali za krótka, by mógł wygodnie się położyć, ale nie chciał zapraszać Zayna do swojego łóżka.

Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, Harry byłby rano zły.

Więc przebrał się w swój dół od piżamy i wspiął się na swoje zimne łóżko, i wiercił się i kręcił z myślami o niezobaczeniu Harry'ego już nigdy więcej, zanim wreszcie odpadł. Tylko po to, by przeżywać koszmary o życiu w mieście bez Harry'ego.

Może życie w dżungli nie byłoby takie złe; nie, gdyby miał ze sobą Harry'ego.

–––

Obudził się, gdy poczuł ręce przyciśnięte do jego brzucha, marszcząc brwi, zanim otworzył oczy.

Wszystkim, co mógł zobaczyć, był Harry; ich nosy praktycznie się stykały, tak blisko był.

Jego usta były ściągnięte, a między jego oczami, które wpatrywały się prosto w oczy Louisa, znajdowała się zmarszczka.

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał Louis zachrypniętym głosem.

Zaczął siadać, ale Harry przycisnął go z powrotem, przewrócił go z boku na plecy i wspiął się.

– Nie chcieć nigdy więcej nie widzieć ciebie – wyszeptał Harry w szyję Louisa. – Nie móc spać bez ciebie. Próbował i próbował przed dużo czas. Może godziny. Czy to złe?

– Nie, to nie jest złe. Nie sądzę.

– Ale ty móc spać beze mnie. Dlaczego?

Louis przełknął ślinę i mógł poczuć, jak jego krtań porusza się przy policzku Harry'ego. Harry był ukryty w jego piersi, leżąc płasko na Louisie tak, że całe ciało przykrywało jego ciało, jedynie jedna noga i ramię zwisały.

– Zabrało mi to sporo czasu, ale w końcu zasnąłem. Jestem po prostu wyczerpany, tak myślę.

– Ja nie mógł przestać myśleć. Myślał o domu i mojej rodzinie. Tęskni za nimi bardzo i bardzo, i to boleć. Ale jeśli pojechać do domu, będzie czuć to za tobą. I za Zaynem też, będzie tęsknić za nim. Nie lubić tutaj, ale nie chcieć odjeżdżać. Może kiedy zobaczy ludzkich rodziców, będzie chciał.

– Może. – Potem udo Harry'ego wpadło między uda Louisa i wiercił się, dopóki kutas Louisa nie był przyciśnięty do jego biodra. To był dla niego okropny czas, by obudzić się do życia, ale Harry był zupełnie nagi, a jego klatka piersiowa spocona i klejąca się do nagiej skóry Louisa. – Umm. Harry? Myślisz, że mógłbyś trochę ze mnie zejść? Jesteś ciężki.

– Nie. Lubić to. Ty chcesz pieprzyć?

– Harry! – skarcił go Louis, pomimo faktu, że bardzo chciał. Rażąca szczerość Harry'ego nigdy nie przestawała go zadziwiać.

– Ale ja chcieć – jęknął on, poruszając biodrami i pokazując Louisowi, jak bardzo był zdesperowany.

– Nie teraz, kochanie, okej? Potrzebujemy snu. Jutro będzie – ciężkie.

– W porządku. – Harry sturlał się z niego i opuścił głowę na poduszkę. – Co kiedy my się obudzić, wtedy możemy?

– Jeśli wciąż będziesz w nastroju, pewnie.

– Będę – powiedział Harry pewnie. – Możesz przytulić mnie, proszę?

To sprawiło, że Louis się uśmiechnął.

– Jasne, że tak.

Harry przewrócił się na bok, a Louis wtulił się w jego plecy. Przerzucił ramię przez jego bok, a Harry przyciągnął jego dłoń do swojej piersi i złączył ich palce.

– Dobranoc, Lou. Ja cię kocham.

– Ty – okej. Dobranoc.

–––

Harry miał rację. Był wciąż bardzo w nastroju, gdy się obudzili.

Louis spał, dopóki nie poczuł bioder Harry'ego, poruszających się naprzeciw jego, nagiego tyłka, przyciskającego się do jego kutasa.

– Harry – jęknął Louis, a Harry przewrócił się twarzą do niego i chwycił ich kutasy w dłonie.

Jedynie bardzo powoli je gładził, doprowadzając Louisa do szaleństwa tym swoim delikatnym droczeniem się, gdy spytał:

– Ty mnie pieprzyć? Proszę? Mamy teraz rzeczy, lubrykant, który nie mieliśmy pod prysznicem. Dajesz!

– Kurwa mać, Harry! – zaśmiał się Louis i poruszył biodrami, by móc chociaż trochę kontrolować tempo powolnych dłoni Harry'ego. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek tego nie chcesz?

Wtedy Harry zabrał dłoń z kutasa Louisa i wyszczerzył się.

– To znaczy ty tego nie chcesz? Okej, zrobię sam.

– Tego nie powiedziałem! – pośpieszył Louis. – Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę cię pieprzyć!

– To znaczy ty będziesz?

– Tak. Kurwa, tak, to znaczy. Ale idź przynieść te wszystkie rzeczy.

Harry wydał z siebie kilka podekscytowanych ooo, kiedy przeszukiwał szuflady obok łóżka, warcząc, kiedy nie mógł niczego znaleźć i pędząc do tych po stronie Louisa.

Zahukał, kiedy znalazł lubrykant i wskoczył na Louisa, przez co jego oddech wydobył się z głośnym świstem.

– Dajesz! Do góry, do góry!

– Zawsze tak chętny – uśmiechnął się Louis, biorąc butelkę z dłoni Harry'ego.

Harry opadł na łóżku na brzuch i wygiął plecy tak, że jego tyłek znajdował się w powietrzy. Jakby prezentował siebie Louisowi.

– Włóż palce tam – poinstruował, a Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Wycisnął trochę lubrykantu na swoje palce, sprawiając, że były śliskie, po czym okrążył dziurkę Harry'ego opuszkiem palca wskazującego.

– To będzie inne niż pod prysznicem, tak?

– Tak – mruknął Harry w poduszkę. – Mniej mokre. Teraz dalej!

Louis wsunął palec do środka i zatrzymał się, kiedy jego knykieć zawadził o otwór.

– Okej?

– Ty nawet nic jeszcze nie zrobić! – jęknął Harry, przekręcając głowę, by to jego policzek był przyciśnięty do poduszki, nie nos. – Włóż bardziej!

Więc Louis tak zrobił, dopóki cały palec nie znalazł się w Harrym, po czym wyjął go i włożył, powtarzając ten ruch, dopóki Harry nie jęczał o więcej.

– Mam zamiar – włożę teraz kolejny palec, okej?

– Tak, to okej – burknął Harry, bardziej wypinając tyłek w stronę Louisa. – Dlaczego ty tak wolny? Przestań i bądź normalny.

– Ja tylko – chcesz tego, prawda? Ja nie – nie czujesz się zmuszany?

Harry podniósł się na łokciach i warknął:

– Co to do kurwy być? Zamknij się i pieprz mnie. Chcieć tego bardzo.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Ponieważ lubić to uczucie i chcieć tego! Ja wiedzieć, że ty mnie nie używać, wiedzieć, że chcemy tego tak samo. Ty nie chcieć mnie pieprzyć?

– Oczywiście, że chcę!

– Dobrze, bo ja też. Włóż więcej palców teraz.

Więc Louis wsunął kolejny palec obok pierwszego i pieprzył nimi Harry'ego.

– Szybciej – zażądał Harry, więc tak zrobił.

– Naprawdę nie boisz się powiedzieć mi, czego chcesz, co nie? – zaśmiał się Louis, krzyżując palce, gdy mówił.

– Nie, ale ty bać się zrobić co ja chcę.

To sprawiło, że Louis się zatrzymał.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

– To ma znaczyć, ja chcieć mocniej i szybciej twoje palce we mnie, ale ty nie robisz. Jesteś bardzo strachościowy – droczył się, a Louis wiedział dokładnie, co Harry robi, ale jego słowa wciąż do niego trafiały.

– Nie jestem – mruknął Louis i skrzyżował palce tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł.

Harry jęknął na tę sensację, więc Louis to powtórzył i wsunął trzeci palec.

Ale nie były wystarczająco śliskie, więc wyjął wszystkie, by pokryć je bardziej lubrykantem i w momencie, gdy Harry jęczał o więcej, Louis wsadził wszystkie trzy palce na raz.

– Och! – krzyknął Harry, dreszcz wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem. – To dobre. Zrób to jeszcze. Ja lubić to – to pchnięcie.

– Rozciągnięcie?

– Tak. To właśnie lubić.

– Chcesz, żebym robił to aż dojdziesz czy chcesz mojego kutasa?

– Kutasa! – westchnął Harry, gdy palce Louisa w niego weszły. – Chcieć twojego kutasa!

– Zdesperowany, co nie? – wyszczerzył się Louis, a Harry bezwstydnie przytaknął.

To czyniło wszystko o wiele lepszym, bezwstydność Harry'ego. Prosił o cokolwiek zachciał, wręcz tego żądał, a Louis kochał mu to dawać. To było niesamowite, wiedzieć dokładnie, co może zrobić, by dać mu przyjemność.

Więc wyjął palce, pokrył kutasa lubrykantem i trącił dziurkę Harry'ego czubkiem.

Słyszał, jak Harry wstrzymuje oddech, patrzył, jak Harry ściska pościel i czuł, jak tyłek Harry'ego naciska na jego kutasa, dopóki końcówka nie wsunęła się do środka.

Wtedy Louis zakołysał biodrami do przodu, dopóki tylko cal jego był widoczny. Opuścił brodę na pierś, a Harry zacisnął się wokół niego i jęknął Kurwa.

– Och, Lou, Lou, to takie dobre. Rusz się. Teraz! Dalej, Lou, rusz.

Louis mógł tylko lekko poruszyć biodrami przez to, jak mocno ściskał go tyłek Harry'ego. Wysunął się powoli, a jego tyłek zassał go od razu z powrotem, odmawiając wypuszczenia go.

– Harry, musisz się trochę odprężyć. Jesteś zbyt – Harry zacisnął się wokół niego mocniej, a Louis wykrztusił: – ciasny!

– Nie. Pieprz mnie teraz – nadąsał się Harry. – Wewnątrz–zewnątrz–wewnątrz, tak to się robi.

– Wiem, jak się to robi – zadrwił Louis. – Próbuję. Odpręż się.

Uścisk Harry'ego na jego kutasie nieco zelżał, więc Louis wycofywał się, aż tylko główka została w środku i pchnął szybko i mocno, co, jak wiedział, lubił Harry.

I zanim tyłek Harry'ego znów mógł znów go ścisnął, powtórzył to.

– Zewnątrz–wewnątrz, tak? – prychnął Louis, a Harry tylko jęknął jakieś bzdury.

– Och, tak, tak, właśnie tak. Właśnie tak, Lou, dobre. Takie dobre. Ale mocniej. Zawsze mocniej. Nigdy zbyt mocno, Lou, robić tak dalej. Nic zbyt mocne.

Jego dłoń odnalazła biodra Harry'ego, używając ich jako zaczepienia, by pieprzyć go szybciej i, zgodnie z rozpaczliwą prośbą Harry'ego, mocniej.

Louis przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do pleców Harry'ego, sutki ślizgające się po jego spoconej skórze. Jedną z dłoni sięgnął, by chwycić lekko kutasa Harry'ego, robiąc luźny pierścień z palców, który ten mógłby pieprzyć.

Tyłek Harry'ego zacisnął się wokół niego przy pierwszym dotyku , a Louis zatrząsł się i nagle Harry krzyczał:

– Tam! To tam, Lou, właśnie tam. Pieprz tam. To najlepsiejsze. Najbardziej najlepsiejsze. Nic bardziej lepszego.

– Jezu, Harry. Moje plecy mnie do cholery zabijają pod tym kątem.

– Nieważne! – jęknął Harry. – Pieprz mnie tam bardzo i bardzo i mocno.

Louis jęknął z wysiłku, ale utrzymał nogi w tej dziwnej pozycji, w jakiej się znalazły, a jego plecy wygięte w niesamowicie bolesny sposób, by mógł uderzać w prostatę Harry'ego przy każdym pchnięciu.

I to go dobijało, ale to, jak Harry niemal płakał i pieprzył się sam na jego kutasie było niesamowite. Prawie niczego więcej nie robił; tylko cieszył się sposobem, w jaki Harry używał go od dołu.

Nie wiedział, jak się zakradła, ale przyjemność uderzyła go białym gorącem i doszedł w Harrym, biodra zwalniające i powieki mocno zaciśnięte, policzek przyciśnięty do pleców Harry'ego, gdy orgazm przebiegał przez jego ciało. I przez cały ten czas, gdy się to działo, Harry ciągle nabijał się na niego, jęcząc swoje och, wzdychając, szukając własnego szczytu.

Louis czuł to w swojej dłoni, gdy Harry doszedł, ciepłe i gładkie jak syrop. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość owoców, które jadł Harry, prawdopodobnie też tak samo słodkie.

Zlizał trochę z ręki, by sprawdzić swoją teorię, ale właściwie nie był rozczarowany, kiedy okazało się, że Harry nie smakuje jak czysty cukier.

Nogi Harry'ego nagle ugięły się pod nim i opadł na łóżko, a Louis spadł na niego.

– Jasny gwint, jesteś wyczerpujący. Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał być na dole, powinieneś po prostu mnie ujeżdżać.

– Co to? – spytał Harry, głos stłumiony przez poduszkę. – Ty robił to wcześniej z ktoś nie ja?

– Co?

– Ty pieprzył innych ludzi?

Louis zamarł na sekundę, ponieważ mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że nigdy nie był pytany o swoich byłych partnerów podczas pogawędki po seksie.

– Nie pytaj o to teraz.

Ale Harry przeturlał się i usiadł, grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– To znaczy, że robiłeś?

– Harry – jęknął Louis. – Nie teraz.

– Robiłeś! – burknął Harry i zszedł z łóżka. – Dlaczego?

– Nie znałem cię, co nie? Nie możesz być na mnie zły za coś, co robiłem z innymi ludźmi przed tobą!

– Ludźmi? Było więcej?

– Nie – nie wiem ile, okej? Nie liczyłem dokładnie! No, dalej, Harry, wracaj do łóżka.

– Nie chcieć.

– W porządku, nie wracaj, po prostu nie bądź zły.

– Nie móc nic poradzić – wzruszył ramionami Harry i wydął wargi. – Próbować nie być, ale nie móc. Nie lubić tego.

Louis wytarł swoje mokre palce o pościel i wymamrotał:

– Dobra. Bądź zły. Idę wziąć prysznic.

Minął Harry'ego na miękkich nogach, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.

Kiedy wrócił, Harry siedział przy stole z Zaynem, jedząc fasolę na toście.

– Dobry – mruknął Louis, a Zayn skinął głową i wziął łyk kawy. – Gówniany sen?

– Tak. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że Harry przyszedł do ciebie, zająłbym gościnne łóżko. Może miałbym więcej niż kilka godzin.

– Wyglądasz okropnie.

– Na zdrowie.

Louis usiadł obok Zayna i pozwolił sobie na szybkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

Którzy wpatrywał się w niego, w milczeniu ze złością mierząc go wzrokiem.

– Myślałem, że już sobie poukładaliście. Nie byliście zbyt cicho – powiedział Zayn z uniesioną brwią, a Louis posłał mu spojrzenie, by się zamknął.

– Louis pieprzył więcej ludzi niż mnie! Nie lubić tego.

– Och. – Zayn zamrugał i wziął kolejny łyk kawy, by uniknąć dodania czegoś jeszcze.

Ale nie było tak łatwo zamknąć temat, ponieważ Harry spytał go:

– Czy on kiedyś pieprzył ciebie?

Zayn parsknął i kawa wytrysnęła zza jego zaciśniętych warg.

– Co? – zaskrzeczał, kiedy jego usta były już puste. – Nie!

– Dobrze. – Harry skinął głową. – Co z Liamem albo Niallem albo głupim filmowym panem?

– Nie, Harry, Jezusie Chrystusie! – przerwał mu Louis.

– Kim jest Jezus Chrystus? Pieprzy–

– Myślę, że już sobie pójdę. To jest po prostu – dziwne – wytłumaczył się Zayn, wstając od stołu i zabrał swoje rzeczy z sofy. Louis zaczął wstawać, by go odprowadzić, ale Zayn pomachał tylko dłonią w tego kierunku i powiedział mu, by siedział. – Znam drogę, stary. Pogadamy później.

Louis przytaknął, Harry pomachał, a kiedy Zayn sobie poszedł, spojrzeli z powrotem na siebie.

– Nie lubię tego, ty z innymi ludźmi – wychrypiał Harry. – Ty powiedział to złe, tak? Dla mnie być zazdrosny? Ale ja próbuję naprawdę mocno nie być i wciąż jest.

– To okej. Masz prawo być. Tylko – nie bądź na mnie zły z tego powodu. Nawet nie widuję się już z tymi ludźmi, żadne z nich nie było na poważnie. I tak, nie jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą uprawiałem seks, ale jesteś najlepszą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. Jesteś – entuzjastyczny, tak bym to określił. Zawsze jest między nami inaczej. Zawsze dobra zabawa. I bardzo mi na tobie zależy, co sprawia to nawet lepszym.

Harry westchnął i powiedział:

– Okej.

– Więc teraz między nami okej?

– Może. Ty po prostu nie móc mieć pieprzenie z ludźmi nie ja, okej?

Louis zaśmiał się i powiedział:

– Tak, pewnie. To samo dotyczy ciebie.

– Nie chcieć z nikim innym – prychnął. – Tylko Lou.

Louis uśmiechał się w odpowiedzi do Harry'ego, dopóki nie usłyszał, że jego telefon dzwoni w sypialni, wtedy pośpieszył, by go odebrać, zanim mógł sprawdzić, kto dzwoni.

– Louis? – To był Zayn. – Możecie nie chcieć wychodzić dziś z pokoju. Wszędzie są pieprzeni paparazzi. Nawet reporterzy z wiadomości. Zadzwoń do menadżerki, tak? Każ jej się tym zająć.

Gdy tylko Zayn się rozłączył, Louis już do niej dzwonił.

– Hej – powitała go. – Musimy pogadać. Przyjdę do ciebie, nie otwieraj nikomu innemu. Harry już jest w wiadomościach. Miałam nadzieję, że wieści nie rozniosą się tak szybko, ale ten fotograf jest niezłym chujem.

– Kurwa. Dobra, przychodź. Zayn powiedział, że szaleją na zewnątrz. Ilu ludzi wie?

– Wygoogluj się. Już wychodzę.

Wtedy się rozłączyła, nie mówiąc do widzenia, pozostawiając Louisa wpatrującego się w jego telefon.

– Kurwa mać – jęknął Louis i opadł na łóżko.

Potem sturlał się i wyjrzał przez okno na zewnątrz. Przed hotelem zebrał się ogromny tłum, a Louis mógł zobaczyć, jak wielu z nich trzymało aparaty.

Usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi łazienki i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć zbliżającego się Harry'ego.

– Co się dziać?

– Nie jestem pewny, ale coś związanego z tobą – odpowiedział Louis. Co z kolei mu przypomniało; wyjął swój telefon i wpisał Louis Tomlinson w nowościach google.

Wszystkie artykuły dotyczyły wczorajszej nocy. Wszystkie nazywały Harry'ego jego Dzikim Chłopcem. Żaden nie wspominał o aktorze.

Co było interesujące; myślał, że definitywnie użyją tego powiązania w ich historii. Może aktor zapłacił im wszystkim, by utrzymać się od tego z daleka.

– Ludzie zaczęli mówić. Nie wiedzą o tobie niczego, tylko że znaleźliśmy cię w dżungli podczas sesji zdjęciowej. Tej chuj fotograf już udzielił komuś wywiadu.

– Och – przytaknął Harry. – Powinni my mieć wywiad, żeby oni wiedzieli rzeczy, by znaleźć ludzkich rodziców? Myśleć że powinienem im powiedzieć.

– Nie rozmawiaj z nikim, dopóki najpierw nie pogadasz ze mną, tak? – błagał Louis. – To sępy. Potrzebujemy dobrego, poważnego reportera, by opisał historię, którą chcemy opowiedzieć. Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć komukolwiek i wszystkim, ponieważ nie możesz ufać temu, jak to napiszą. Łapiesz?

– Tak, okej.

– Myślę, że powinniśmy się pośpieszyć. Powiedzieć im fakty, zanim zaczną tworzyć własne. Musimy iść do wiadomości czy czegoś takiego, do programu na żywo, żeby nie mogli mieszać przy tym, co powiemy. Mógłbyś to zrobić? Iść do telewizji? Dziś wieczorem, może?

– Ja–

– Może to zbyt wcześnie. Możesz nie być jeszcze gotowy. Powinniśmy najpierw porozmawiać z tymi naukowcami, oni będą wiedzieć, co robić. Powinienem do nich zadzwonić? Myślę, że do nich zadzwonię.

– Lou. – Louis miał już telefon w dłoni, otwartą listę kontaktów, gdy Harry to powiedział. Więc spojrzał w górę i uniósł brew, a Harry dodał: – Musi się uspokoić. Być opanowany. My porozmawiać z twoją menadżerką i ona powiedzieć nam, co robić. Będzie dobrze. Ty przestraszony. Czemu?

Louis zagryzł wargę, niepewny, co mógł i powinien powiedzieć.

– Ponieważ wszystko będzie inne, ale nie wiem dokładnie jak. Nie wiem, co się zmieni i jak będzie wyglądała sytuacja, ale po prostu wiem, że tak będzie i to gówno. Najbardziej podobało mi się, kiedy mieszkaliśmy w moim mieszkaniu i uczyłem cię jak jeść, ubrać się i umyć zęby. I nie – wciąż nie chcę się tobą dzielić.

– Ale ty powiedział, że to złe tak myśleć. Nie lubić też dzielić się tobą, ale to robić. Myśleć, że to jest czas, żeby ja być dzielony. To czas my znaleźć moich rodziców i potem ty zadać pytania o mnie i jak mnie zgubili i wtedy będziemy wiedzieć, i naukowcy wiedzieć i skończą ze mną. A ty skończyć twój kontrakt z filmowym panem i on pójść sobie do Ameryki, i będziemy tylko my. I Zayn, i Niall, i Liam, też. Wtedy być znowu jak lubić. To właśnie się stanie, okej? Ale złe rzeczy muszą stać się najpierw.

– Masz rację. Kurwa, masz rację. To właśnie musimy zrobić. Musimy przeczekać tę burzę – przytaknął Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Lubię burze.

– Tej nie polubisz.


	8. Rozdział 8: Harry z miasta cz. 6

Leniuchowali na kanapie, ze splątanymi nogami oglądali powtórki Przyjaciół, kiedy zadzwonił telefon Louisa.

Przyjrzał mu się z namysłem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to może być jakiś dziennikarz, próbujący się do niego dostać, po czym sapnął i zsunął się z poduszki, by odebrać.

To była jego menadżerka, mówiąca mu, że jest w foyer i stara się przedostać przez ochronę.

Więc zadzwonił do recepcji, powiedział im, żeby ją przepuścili i już niedługo rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Gdy tylko Louis je otworzył, jego menadżerka przepchnęła się obok niego do pokoju i ruszyła w stronę Harry'ego.

– Tak bardzo, bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żeby wydarzyła którakolwiek z tych rzeczy.

Harry skrzywił się i spytał:

– Dlaczego ty przepraszać? Ty nie wypuściła tych zdjęć.

– Nie, ale dopuściłam do tego, by to się stało.

– Ty powiedziała mu to okej?

– Nie – potrząsnęła głową, odgarniając włosy za uszy, gdy opadły jej na twarz. Była speszona, rumieniec rozprzestrzeniał się z jej piersi aż na kark. – Ale popełniłam błąd, który oznaczał, że mógł je opublikować bez żadnych konsekwencji prawnych.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

– Co?

– Spieprzyłam! – zawyła. – Tylko wybacz mi, proszę?

– Ale ja nie wie co! Nie rozumie.

– Posłuchajcie – przerwał Louis, zanim oboje nie wybuchli. Usiadł z powrotem na sofie, zostawiając dla menadżerki miejsce pomiędzy sobą a Harrym. – Po prostu ruszmy z miejsca i rozgryźmy to. Co robimy?

Posłała mu spojrzenie, oczywiście podejrzliwa w kwestii jego opanowania. Co nie było niespodzianką, ponieważ na ogół to jej zadaniem było uspokajanie, podczas gdy on wściekał się i szalał. Jednak wciąż siedziała prosto, wzięła te swoje trzy, głębokie oddechy i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

– Będziemy musieli przeszkolić cię co do akceptowalnego publicznego zachowania. Będziemy musieli wypuścić coś dla publiki; nakarmić ich wystarczająco, by zaspokoić ich głód.

– Sępy – pokiwał głową Harry.

– Dokładnie – wyszczerzył się Louis, sięgając ponad swoją menadżerką, by dotknąć kolana Harry'ego. – Musimy dać im coś, czym się zajmą w czasie, gdy my będziemy radzić sobie z tym gównem. To da nam trochę czasu, tak?

– Tak – przytaknęła ona. – Ale musimy zrobić to na naszych warunkach.

– Jak mamy zamiar to zrobić?

– Nagramy nasze własne video, tylko wasza dwójka. Powiesz im, kim jest Harry, jak go znalazłeś, dlaczego jest tutaj oraz jaki charakter ma wasza relacja. Nie zrobimy z tego gry dla nich. Spodziewają się, że wykorzystamy to dla rozgłosu, ale my tego nie zrobimy. Harry nie jest moim klientem, nie jest moją sprawą, więc przejdziemy od razu do sedna. Szukasz swoich rodziców i będziesz wdzięczny za jakąkolwiek informację na ich temat.

– Zgoda – przytaknął Louis, wychylając się zza menadżerki, by zobaczyć reakcję Harry'ego. Jego usta były mocno zaciśnięte, brwi złączone. – Może dziennikarze okażą się pomocni i będą bardziej szukać twoich rodziców niż obserwować nas dwóch i to, co robimy.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Harry pochylił się do przodu z łokciami opartymi o uda.

– Więc oni nas nie śledzić? I my dalej być Harry i Louis? – Zaczekał, aż Louis skinie głową, a potem spytał: – Potem co?

– Na razie o tym nie myślmy. Teraz tylko zmierzmy się z problemem, który czeka na nas na dole.

–––

Nagranie ukazało się kolejnego poranka, Louis błagał, by wyszło wcześniej, z powodu rosnącego niepokoju zgromadzonego na zewnątrz tłumu.

Ktoś odkrył numer jego pokoju i nie przestawał dzwonić, a on sam był zmuszony dać menadżerowi hotelu listę ludzi, którzy mieli prawo wejść na górę, ponieważ ludzie wciąż bombardowali recepcjonistę roszczeniami od dziennikarzy, że znają Louisa.

Więc dodał Nialla, Liama i Zayna do listy, która zawierała wcześniej tylko nazwisko jego menadżerki, i zaprosił przyjaciół na piwo i pizzę tego wieczoru, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od czekania na ich komunikat prasowy.

Przynajmniej nie było to coś, co musieli zrobić z Harrym na żywo.

Musieli powtarzać ujęcie co najmniej siedem razy, ponieważ Harry zapominał swojej kwestii albo Louis patrzył na niego i dotykał go w sposób, jaki jego menadżerka uznała za zbyt czuły. Jednak było to trudne, stać obok zdenerwowanego Harry'ego i nie móc go uspokoić.

Ale przeszli przez to, powiedzieli dokładnie to, co trzeba było powiedzieć, w sposób odpowiedni dla publiki. Ufał swojej menadżerce, ale wciąż martwił się o to, co ona zrobi z nagraniem przed jego ukazaniem się.

Wiedział, że chciała dla niego jak najlepiej, ale nie był pewny, czy dla Harry'ego też. Była skoncentrowana na tym, jak historia Harry'ego wpłynie na publiczny wizerunek Louisa; rozmawiali o tym podczas pierwszego dnia pracy Louisa po powrocie z dżungli. Powiedziała, że musi być pewna zachowania Harry'ego przed podzieleniem się jego istnieniem ze światem, ponieważ to może odbić się na Louisie. Co powstrzymywało ją od obrócenia całej tej sytuacji, by postawić Louisa w dobrym świetle? Dlaczego miałaby przepuścić okazję, by sprawić, że jej klient wyglądałby jak ktoś w rodzaju bohatera?

Musiał zaufać, że tego nie zrobi, nigdy wcześniej go nie oszukała, ale było to trudne, gdy przemysł zrobił to z nim tak wiele razy.

Harry był cichy od jej wyjścia. Zamknął za nią drzwi, włączył telewizor i ułożył się na sofie z paczką czipsów.

Louis siedział obok niego przez praktycznie cały czas, dopóki nie zajął się lunchem, chętny, by rozproszyć myśli.

Kiedy zrobił kanapki i przyniósł Harry'emu, chwycił telefon, by sprawdzić swojego Twittera.

Wyłączył urządzenie od razu po minutowym przeglądaniu, ponieważ przybyło mu niewiarygodnie wielu followersów i wszyscy tweetowali do niego, zadając natrętne pytania o Harry'ego i gwiazdora.

Potrzebował sekundy zupełnej normalności i to właśnie dlatego zaprosił przyjaciół Zayna.

Byli najbardziej normalnymi gośćmi, jakich kiedykolwiek poznał. Studiowali, mieli odpowiednią pracę i prawdopodobnie byli jedynymi ludźmi, którym mógł zaufać. Milczeli na temat Harry'ego wystarczająco długo, nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego teraz mieliby go zdradzić.

Liam był w pracy, więc nie mógł przyjść przed szóstą, ale wykłady Nialla kończyły się o drugiej i powiedział, że przybędzie zaraz po tym. Zayn miał zbyt wiele pracy, związanej ze studiami, by cokolwiek obiecać, ale powiedział, że da z siebie wszystko, by wpaść później.

Co oznaczało, że Louis miał tylko kilka godzin więcej na duszenie się w ciszy Harry'ego i bycie krytykowanym przez własne myśli.

Szczególnie jedna była wyjątkowo groźna, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał, a kiedy wreszcie się pojawiła, stała się niewyobrażalnie nurtująca.

Nie rozmawiał z Harrym.

Nie dzielił się z nim swoimi zmartwieniami, ponieważ on by ich nie zrozumiał.

Jak mógł być w związku z kimś, z kim nie mógł rozmawiać?

Ale z drugiej strony, czy chociaż dał Harry'emu szansę, by zrozumiał? O tym właśnie mówił Zayn, że Louis go nie docenia. Nie dawał Harry'emu szansy, by pokazał wszystko, do czego był zdolny.

Popatrzył na mężczyznę, siedzącego na sofie, którego usta były ułożone w maleńki uśmiech w reakcji na to, co działo się w programie, który oglądał. Jakiś odcinek Małej Brytanii, na to wyglądało. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że wciąż to emitują.

– Skarbie?

Harry spojrzał na niego, jego uśmiech poszerzył się na dźwięk głosu Louisa, lecz nagle zgasł.

– O co chodzi? Co być źle?

– Nic. Tylko – o czym myślisz?

– Coś być źle. Co to?

– Po prostu się martwię.

– O?

– Wszystko.

– O sępy? O nagranie? O Harry? Które?

– O wszystkie. Głównie o ciebie, jak przypuszczam.

– Co o mnie?

– Co się z tobą stanie z mojego powodu. Co ci zrobiłem.

Harry westchnął i wyłączył telewizor. Kompletna cisza, która zapadła w pokoju, była o wiele bardziej niepokojąca niż powinna.

– Ty nie zrobił mi nic prócz dobrych rzeczy. Zabrał mnie ze sobą i pokazał wszystko. Nauczył, kim jestem. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem inny, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Ty zobacz to, proszę? Że ty... naprawił coś. W mojej głowie. Sprawił, że wiem, kim jestem. To duże dla mnie, zobaczyć to. Bardzo duże. Nie lubię tego, że muszę też uczyć się o złych ludziach, ale muszę, więc mogę znać też dobrych. Ja jestem osobą, nie małpą. Okej?

– Okej – skinął głową Louis. – Cieszę się. To dobrze. Ale... czy ktokolwiek nie mógł zrobić tego dla ciebie? Gdyby ktoś inny znalazł cię i zabrał z dżungli, nie myślisz,że to wszystko byłoby o wiele mniej kłopotliwe? Nie byłbyś niepokojony przez paparazzich na początek, tylko dziennikarze. Na pewno byłoby ci łatwiej.

– Lou, ty nie bądź głupi. Co jeśli ktoś inny by mnie znalazł, byłby gorszy? Mógłby robić mi wredne rzeczy i uczyć mnie złych rzeczy. Jestem szczęściarzem, że to ty mnie znalazł. Kocham cię. Wiem, że to dla ciebie czasem być trudne, kiedy nie wiem rzeczy, które ludzie powinni wiedzieć. Ty dobra osoba do opiekowania się mną tak bardzo, nawet kiedy nie znałeś mnie zbyt długo. Przestać być zły na siebie. Ja przez to smutny.

Potem Harry poklepał swoje kolano, a Louis pośpieszył, by się na nie wspiąć i przytulił się do piersi Harry'ego, ponieważ jego skóra wibrowała potrzebą bycia tak blisko niego jak to tylko możliwe.

– Dzięki – wymamrotał w jego szyję i westchnął w nią, kiedy dłonie Harry'ego dotknęły dołu jego pleców. – Powinienem był wiedzieć, że sprawisz, że poczuję się lepiej. Robisz to w każdy możliwy sposób. Prawdopodobnie czynisz mnie też lepszym człowiekiem.

– Nie – zaśmiał się Harry. – Ty czynić mnie dobrym człowiekiem. Gdyby nie ty, ja byłbym tylko dobrą małpą.

Louis wyszczerzył się i przycisnął swoje uśmiechnięte usta do szczęki Harry'ego.

Która poruszyła się, kiedy mężczyzna powiedział:

– Czy teraz ja mogę oglądać telewizję?

Co sprawiło, że Louis roześmiał się nisko w swoim brzuchu.

– Tak, ty KNOB.

– Hej! – uśmiechnął się Harry i zepchnął Louisa z kolan, tak, że spadł na poduszkę obok. Chwycił pilot z podłokietnika i włączył.

– Oglądasz mnóstwo telewizji. To nie jest dla ciebie dobre.

– To dla mnie bardzo dobre. Uczy słów i kontekstu, psychologowie mówią.

– Huh. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Ale Mała Brytania chyba nie jest najlepszym programem do uczenia się.

– Nie rozumiem dużo co oni mówią, ale to mnie śmieszy – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – A potem jest program o gotowaniu, który lubię. Come Dine With Me. To trwa godzinami. – Potem dodał, jakby był to pretekst: – Oni mówią normalnie, więc ja uczę. Ty ogląda ze mną?

– Pewnie, kochanie. Brzmi fajnie.

Louis przełożył nogi nad kolanami Harry'ego i złapał poduszkę, by podłożyć ją sobie pod głowę, usadawiając się na trochę oglądania telewizji.

Harry ścisnął jego palec u stopy i wyszczerzył się, a Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz od wielu dni, kiedy widzi oba dołeczki w jego policzkach.

– Jesteś szczęśliwy, co?

– W tym momencie, bardzo – przytaknął Harry. – Ja lubię mieć czas z tobą. Ja chcę cały mój czas bycie z tobą. Dałbym ci wszystko, gdybyś to wziął.

– Chciałbym móc – westchnął Louis. – Ale jak na razie mamy to.

–––

Niall przyszedł prosto po wykładach, jak obiecał, foyer zadzwoniło, by uprzedzić Louisa, że wchodził na górę.

Harry zaskrzeczał, kiedy to usłyszał i pośpieszył, by czekać przy frontowych drzwiach, dopóki się nie pojawił.

Niall nie musiał pukać; Harry usłyszał jego kroki i wpuścił go do środka zanim ten w ogóle zarejestrował, że drzwi się przed nim otworzyły.

– Też dobrze cię widzieć – zaśmiał się Niall , gdy Harry przycisnął go do piersi.

– Minąć wieki, tak czuć – mruknął Harry. – Tęskniłem za tobą wiele.

– Hej – zawołał Louis z sofy, z ramieniem przerzuconym przez oparcie. – Przyniosłeś piwo?

– Tak! Ale wisisz mi dziesięć funtów.

– Odpieprz się – wyszczerzył się Louis.

– Co wy do kurwy oglądacie? – zapytał Niall, przesuwając nogi Louisa, by móc usiąść obok niego. Harry podążył za nim jak pies, uśmiech wciąż znajdował się na jego twarzy, gdy siadał.

– Come Dine With Me! To dziś ostatni, niedługo my poznamy zwycięzcę – wytłumaczył Harry. – Chcemy żeby pani z północy wygrała, tak, Lou?

– Oczywiście. Pozostali są kompletnymi frajerami.

– I ona ma dzieci – dodał Harry.

Niall potrząsnął głową, przez cały czas się uśmiechając.

– W co ja się kurwa właśnie wpakowałem? Czy w następnej kolejności macie zamiar zająć się robótkami ręcznymi? Dodać trochę badziewia do waszych wyklejanek?

Harry przez kilka sekund wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis zaczął się śmiać.

– Przyniosę nam coś do picia – powiedział Niall, nie siedząc już nawet minutę dłużej nim podskoczył. – I kupiłem czipsy. Doritos czy Walkers?

– Doritos – powiedział Louis, a kiedy Niall otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, uciszył go, ponieważ reklamy się skończyły i znów emitowano program.

Trzy miesiące temu śmiałby się, gdyby ktoś zaproponował mu obejrzenie dwóch i pół godzin programu o gotowaniu, ale proszę bardzo, teraz właśnie to robił. I sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

Więc wziął od Nialla piwo i kazał mu siedzieć w milczeniu, dopóki program się nie skończył, smutny, że ich faworytka nie wygrała.

– Bzdura – parsknął, a Harry wyraził zgodę.

Wtedy Niall spytał:

– Macie zamiar powiedzieć mi, co dzieje się na dole?

– Oh – Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Podejrzewałem, że słyszałeś w wiadomościach czy coś.

– Cóż, wiem o tej sprawie z fotografem, Zayn mi powiedział, ale to nie dotarło do gazet. Chociaż widziałem wasze zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie jakiegoś szmatławca.

– Serio?

– Tak, po prostu szliście razem na tej fotografii. Wydaje mi się, że to było przed galerią. Nagłówek mówił coś o tym, że zdradzasz tego chuja z Harrym.

Louis wywrócił oczami.

– To jest odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.

– Wszyscy ci ludzie zebrali się tutaj, bo myślą, że wasza dwójka się pieprzy? Ludzi nie obchodzą aż tak bardzo gówniane plotki.

Wtedy Harry wtrącił się z:

– Wiedzą też, że ja jestem z dżungli. Fotograf, pamiętasz? Oni chcą wiedzieć więcej o mnie.

– Wystarczająco, by rozbić obóz wokół hotelu? – zadrwił Niall. – Ludzie są kurewsko psychiczni.

Była to niesamowita rzecz do usłyszenia, naprawdę; wiedzieć, że nie był jedyną osobą na świecie, która tak myśli. Jego menadżerka dawała do zrozumienia, że to zupełnie normalne, i może tak było dla rzeczywiście sławnych ludzi, ale on nie był jednym z nich. A w każdym razie jeszcze nie. Co sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać: czy bycie aktorem faktycznie było warte oddania całej swojej prywatności?

Marzył o profesjonalnym graniu odkąd był dzieckiem, ale na początku chciał być aktorem tylko dla przywilejów. Widział w magazynie artykuł o nowym domu jakiegoś celebryty i chciał tego, co mieli oni; wyobraził sobie kupienie swojej mamie i siostrom domu z więcej niż dwoma sypialniami, bez nieszczelnego dachu czy uszkodzonego prysznica albo taniego dywanu, przez który najmłodsza miała ataki astmy. Zrobił to już za pieniądze, które zarobił na modelingu i nie grał w niczym odkąd miał osiemnaście lat, więc dlaczego wciąż tego pragnął? Nawet nie był pewny, czy nadal sprawiałoby mu to przyjemność.

– To dziwne. – Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Ale myślę wszystko co ludzie robię dziwne.

– To całkiem niezłe podsumowanie – zaśmiał się Niall. – Więc wasza dwójka jest tutaj na chwilę uwięziona?

– Tak sądzę. Jutro wypuszczamy coś na temat Harry'ego, czym będą mogli się zająć, ale nie wiem ile zajmie nim zaczną wiercić nam dziurę w brzuchu o więcej.

– Co im powiecie?

– Że Harry jest z dżungli i chce znaleźć swoich rodziców.

Niall skinął głową szybko.

– Podejrzewam, że to sprytne. Może znajdą ich dla ciebie.

– Nie przepuściłbym tego przez nich.

Rozmawiali dopóki nie pojawił się Liam, wymyślając milion i jedną możliwość kim mogą być rodzice Harry'ego, pomysły stawały się tym dziksze, im więcej pili.

Obecność Liama dostarczyła kilku chwil trzeźwości, zadawał pytania podobne do Nialla i sugerował sposoby ich burzy mózgów do poradzenia sobie z publiką, ale Louis miał w sobie zbyt wiele drinków, by chcieć to zrobić. Wiedział, że tego potrzebowali, ale nie po to zaprosił kumpli. Chciał się wyluzować w ten wieczór, cieszyć się odrobiną wolności, jaka mu pozostała.

Liam zamilkł, gdy mu to powiedział, i pozostał w tym stanie przez kilka chwil, nim przerwał ciszę z:

– Może jego rodzice prowadzą cyrk.

Niall i Louis wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Harry spytał:

– Co to?

Co sprawiło, że Niall tłumaczył mu to z użyciem YouTube, a Louis wziął jego telefon, by pokazać Harry'emu swoje ulubione filmiki.

Koniec końców włączyli FIFĘ, a Zayn pokazał się gdzieś w trakcie zażartego meczu między Niallem a Louisem. Harry kibicował Louisowi z okrzykami: kopnij to! i bierz piłkę!, gdy Liam trzymał piwa i uzupełniał miskę z czipsami.

Zayn był wyczerpany, więc wziął oferowane piwo i usiadł na podłodze obok Nialla, opierając się o sofę między nogami Harry'ego.

– Coś nowego? – spytał, kiedy gra się skończyła.

– Właśnie pokonałem obecnego mistrza – zaśmiał się Niall, a Louis uderzył go w tył głowy.

– Tylko dlatego, że dałem ci pieprzone fory.

– Tak jakby.

– Okej – zaśmiał się Zayn. – Coś innego? Związanego z Harrym, może?

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie bardzo. Haz i ja nagraliśmy video, które wypuszczamy jutro rano. To tyle.

– Co w nim jest?

– Tylko my, wyjaśniający, jak poznałem Harry'ego.

– I ja, pytając gdzie są moi rodzice – dodał Harry. – Teraz nie musimy iść do telewizji to powiedzieć, co znaczy, że nie zawalę. – Potem, po przerwie, Harry powiedział: – Chciałbym iść do telewizji. Czy mogę do Come Dine With Me?

Liam skrzywił się, a Niall zaczął się śmiać. Zayn powiedział:

– Co ty na to, żebyś najpierw ugotował pełne danie całkiem sam zanim pójdziesz do jakiegoś programu kuchennego? Nie ma sensu robić inaczej.

Harry wydął wargi, zamyślając się, po czym skinął głową i zapytał:

– Pokażecie mi jak teraz? Ja głodny, więc to czas na obiad. My zrobimy obiad!

– W takim razie chodź ze mną do kuchni i zerkniemy, co macie. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy mamy jakieś składniki, by zrobić obiad.

– Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli wiele więcej niż ser, makaron i kilku dań do mikrofalówki z M&S – powiedział Louis. – Myślisz, że możecie coś z tego zrobić?

Zayn wywrócił oczami i rzekł:

– Prawdopodobnie nie.

Potem zeskoczył z sofy, podążając za Harrym, który ruszył do aneksu kuchennego.

Niall niedługo potem poszedł ich obserwować, przez co Liam i Louis zostali w salonie razem.

– Więc... – powiedział Liam, a Louis szybko uniósł dłoń.

– Nie zaczynaj.

Co sprawiło, że zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie zaczynaj czego?

– Mówienia mi, co powinienem zrobić.

– Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – zapewnił go Liam, po czym machnął dłonią w stronę kontrolera od Xboxa, który leżał na podłokietniku. – Chciałem spytać, czy możemy zagrać. Podasz mi go?

Więc tak Louis zrobił i włączył im grę, gdy Liam testował urządzenie, jasno próbując ustalić który przycisk służy do czego.

Gdzieś w połowie meczu, kiedy Louis był już w pełni zrelaksowany przez to, jak bardzo wygrywał, Liam spytał:

– Jak Harry radzi sobie z tym wszystkim?

Louis stracił piłkę na rzecz jednego z piłkarzy Liama i jęknął, gdy znów za nią pobiegł.

– W porządku. Lepiej niż ja, jak się wydaje.

– Sorry – powiedział Liam, gdy strzelił bramkę.

– To cholerna gra, Li, nie musisz przepraszać, kiedy strzelisz.

– Miałem na myśli, przykro mi przez całą tę sytuację. To niesprawiedliwe, że wasza dwójka musi przez to przechodzić.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, milcząc po kopnięciu.

Ale Liam złamał ciszę, pytając:

– Czy myślałeś o tym, co zrobisz, jeśli Harry znajdzie swoich rodziców?

Liam chrząknął, ale udało mu się utrzymać piłkę. Kiedy zdobył gola, odwrócił się do Liama i powiedział:

– Nie. Myślałem o Harrym, znajdującym swoich rodziców, ale nie o tym, co zrobię. Nie wiem, co się wydarzy, więc jeśli coś rzeczywiście wyjdzie na jaw po ogłoszeniu prasowym, a my rzeczywiście znajdziemy rodziców Harry'ego, wtedy będziemy się martwić.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ludzie będą kłamać i mówić, że są jego rodzicami, nie będąc nimi?

– Nie wiem! – sapnął Louis. – Zrobimy im testy DNA czy coś. Kurwa, nie możesz po prostu przestać? Nie chcę o tym teraz myśleć.

– Ale powinieneś, żeby potem nie być zaskoczony. Wiem, że nie chcesz o tym myśleć ani o tym rozmawiać, ale musisz!

– Po prostu daj mi tę jedną noc wolną od myślenia o tym, proszę? Po prostu daj mi jedną noc do udawania, że żadna z tych rzeczy się nie wydarzyła. Właśnie tego teraz potrzebuję, bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

– Ale czy to jest najlepsze dla Harry'ego? To jest to, czego on potrzebuje?

– Nie wiem! Do kurwy, nie wiem, co robię, nie wiem, czego on potrzebuje, ale w tym momencie jest szczęśliwy, więc liczę na to, że tak będzie najlepiej. Od dziś każdego dnia będę musiał myśleć, co z tym zrobić, więc daj mi tę noc. Obaj możemy pozwolić sobie na jedną noc ignorowania całego tego gówna, które dzieje się na zewnątrz, tak?

Liam skinął głową i wymamrotał:

– Tak, przepraszam.

– W porządku. Po prostu jesteś tym pomocnym typem, łapię. Rozwiązywanie problemów i tak dalej. Przyjdę do ciebie, kiedy będę potrzebował pomocy, dobra? Po prostu naprawdę tego nie chcę w tym momencie.

Liam przytaknął, górna warga uwięziona między jego zębami, i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zrestartował grę, tak, że Louis musiał gonić za jego piłkarzami, by odzyskać piłkę. To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął, ten bezczelny ruch, i wyrzucił z siebie serdeczne: "Ty cioto!", więc Liam też się uśmiechnął.

Więc kiedy Harry wrócił do salonu kilka chwil później, obaj wrócili do normalności, grając w najlepsze.

– Kto wygrywać? – spytał Harry, opadając na sofę, przyciskając się do boku Louisa i kładąc dłoń na jego udzie.

– Ja, rzecz jasna. Liam jest do bani.

– To dobrze.

Palce Harry'ego bębniły o jego nogę, stałe przypomnienie, że tam był, więc Louis spytał:

– Co się stało w kuchni?

– My nie mieć jedzeń do gotowania. – Westchnął. – Musimy zamówić obiad z obsługi hotelowe, jeśli okej?

– Pewnie. Zaczyna się robić trochę nudne, nieprawdaż, obsługa hotelowa? Oddałbym wszystko za prawdziwy, domowej roboty obiad, albo nawet za coś z innej restauracji. Zabiłbym za lasagne mojej mamy. – Harry wciągnął na to powietrze gwałtownie, a Louis przewrócił oczami. – Tak się mówi, skarbie, tak naprawdę bym nikogo nie zabił. To znaczy tylko, że naprawdę tego chcę.

– Oh. Co to lasa–na?

Louis wyłączył się na chwilę, by móc skoncentrować się na odebraniu piłki zawodnikowi Liama i jęknął, kiedy Liam strzelił.

– To jest coś z warstwami makaronu, sosu pomidorowego i sera. I innych rzeczy, tak naprawdę nie wiem, ale jest niesamowite.

– Będę ja mógł zobaczyć twoją mamę i trochę dostać?

– Tak, tak sądzę – wzruszył ramionami Louis i oparł się o sofę, kiedy zegar na ekranie wyzerował się i gra się skończyła. – Dobry mecz, huh, Liam?

– Odpieprz się – zaśmiał się on, po czym jego twarz rozjaśniła się i powiedział: – Powinieneś wrócić na trochę do Donny! Spotkać się ze swoją rodziną, to byłoby idealne!

– Jezu, Liam – jęknął Louis, ponieważ Harry niespodziewanie szczerzył się szeroko i klaskał w dłonie z ekscytacji.

– Tak! Louis, zrób! Gdzie Donny? Chcę jechać!

– Ja – posłuchaj, nie wiem, czy możemy!

Twarz Harry'ego posmutniała.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Cóż... Mama może być zbyt zajęta, niemowlęta są jeszcze malutkie, więc wciąż ma z nimi dużo pracy.

– Niemowlęta? – wrzasnął Harry. – Ludzkie niemowlęta? Chcę zobaczyć niemowlęta!

Louis odwrócił się do Liama.

– Teraz popatrz, co do cholery zrobiłeś.

Liam wyglądał na zakłopotanego i wymamrotał coś o poszukaniu Zayna, po czym podniósł się z podłogi i szybko odszedł.

– Kochanie, muszę porozmawiać z mamą, okej? Nie chcę zwalać całego tego gówna na nią. To może być dla niej problem, przyjąć nas, teraz, kiedy łażą za nami dziennikarze.

– Zapytaj ją! – zażądał Harry i chwycił telefon Louisa z podłokietnika, by wepchnąć mu go w dłonie. – Teraz!

– Najpierw musimy pogadać z moją menadżerką, okej? Ani nawet nie wiem, co z tym gwiazdorem filmowym. Jest mnóstwo rzeczy, o których trzeba pomyśleć.

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i warknął:

– Dobra.

– Przepraszam. Byłoby cudownie zabrać cię do domu, ale po prostu nie wiem, czy mogę. Wciąż mam ten kontrakt z gwiazdorem do rozwiązania, ale nie mogę tego zrobić dopóki nie udostępnimy nagrania prasie.

Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz prawie natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem. Kiwnął głową szybko, brwi wciąż zmarszczone, po czym znienacka wyrwał kontroler od Xboxa z rąk Louisa z klapnięciem.

Zanim Louis zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry podniósł się i wypadł z pokoju z ramionami wciąż mocno zaciśniętymi wokół jego klatki piersiowej.

Nie widział Harry'ego aż przyjechała pizza, kiedy chłopak z dżungli wyszedł z ich sypialni, by wziąć talerz i piwo.

Stół był pogrążony w ciszy, gdy Harry się do nich dosiadł.

Zayn odchrząknął, Liam zakaszlał, a Niall po prostu jawnie patrzył się na Harry'ego, dopóki chłopak się nie odezwał.

– Przepraszam, Lou. – Kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego, dodał: – Za uderzenie cię w rękę.

– To okej. Chciałbyś powiedzieć coś jeszcze, czy–? – zachęcił Louis, a Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Jak, może, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Nie wiedziałem, jak ubrać uczucia w słowa. Próbował ja nie być jak to, ale to trudne, kiedy – nie mogę powiedzieć, co mam w głowie, czasami. Nie wiem, jakie słowa powiedzieć.

Louis przytaknął.

– Okej. Łapię. Ale – nie możesz po prostu odejść, jeśli coś cię gnębi. Jeśli zdradzisz mi swoje myśli albo opiszesz jak się czujesz, mogę pomóc ci znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

– Ale jak nie chcę mówić czasem! Chcę używać mój język, nie twój, ale ty nie rozumiesz, więc ja przez to... – i wtedy warknął z obnażonymi zębami, a odgłos była absolutnie przerażający. Louis skrzywił się, a Harry wyrzucił dłoń w górę i powiedział: – Widzisz! To straszy, więc nie mówię!

– To musi być frustrujące – powiedział Zayn, a Louis zapomniał, że jego kumple w ogóle tu byli.

Wtedy Harry spytał:

– To się złamał? – a Louisowi zajęło sekundę, by ogarnąć, o czym on w ogóle mówi.

– Potrzeba więcej niż klepnięcia, żeby złamać rękę – zaśmiał się Louis. Ale mina Harry'ego była wciąż poważna, więc powiedział: – Kontroler jest w porządku. Nic się nie połamało.

– Dobrze – skinął głową on, po czym spojrzał na swój talerz i wymamrotał: – Nie podoba mi się, że my nie możemy po prostu robić tu co chcemy. Tyle rzeczy być w Londynie do zrobienia, ale ja chcę rzeczy, których nie możemy.

Louis sięgnął dłonią przez stół, by wziąć go za rękę.

– Zrobię, co się da, żebyśmy pojechali do Doncaster, okej? Tylko nie mogę ci jeszcze niczego obiecać.

– Okej – przytaknął Harry i podniósł głowę, by posłać Louisowi mały uśmiech. – Dziękuję. I ja naprawdę przepraszam za bycie głupim.

– To nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe, nie sądzisz? Że tylko Harry musi się uczyć? – spytał Niall, odpychając od siebie pusty talerz. – Nie przeszkadzałoby mi danie językowi małp szansy.

Liam pochylił się do przodu, wyglądając na autentycznie zafascynowanego.

– Myślisz, że mógłbyś nas trochę nauczyć?

Harry wydął wargi, marszcząc brwi, gdy powiedział:

– Nie wiem. To nie jest – jak słowa. Dźwięk może znaczyć całe ludzie zdanie. Ale nie tylko mówić dźwięk, trzeba mieć całego ciebie we właściwy sposób. Jak stanie na palcach i opieranie się na tym... – pogładził palcem knykcie – ... i wydawanie konkretnego dźwięku, znaczącego odejdź. To inne. To trudne nauczyć, ponieważ ja nie nauczyć się jak wy się uczyć, z książkami i kartami. Ja nauczyć widząc i oglądając co się dzieje między gorylami. Ludzka mowa jest dużo trudniejsza, jest tyle więcej rzeczy do myślenia. Ale ja wciąż nie wiem jak uczyć, ponieważ nie uczyłem się waszego języka, wiedząc, co to znaczy w moim. Muszę to wymyślić sam.

Liam wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale Zayn przytaknął.

– Łapię. Zazwyczaj kiedy uczymy się obcych języków, zaczynamy od naszego własnego. Na przykład to w angielskim znaczy to we francuskim i tak dalej. Ty uczysz się tylko z obrazków i takich tam. To musi być niesamowicie trudne.

– Tak – przytaknął Harry. – Bardzo. I wy macie wiele słów na tę samą rzecz. Wszystkie bardzo dziwne i trudne.

– Więc to jest nie co do uczenia nas gorylego? – powiedział Niall z uśmiechem. – Szkoda. Wiem, jak bardzo kobiety lubią wielojęzycznych mężczyzn. Miałem nadzieję na uwiedzenie ich z pomocą kilku małpich dźwięków.

Harry wyszczerzył się, kiedy pozostali się śmiali i zaproponował im zaprezentowanie odgłosów używanych do zainteresowania partnera.

To prawdopodobnie była najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką Louis słyszał, Niall naśladujący warknięcia i pomruki Harry'ego skacząc po pokoju z butelką ubywającego piwa w dłoni.

Harry świetnie się bawił, skacząc razem z nim, jego uśmiech był szeroki, a twarz czerwona od śmiechu i alkoholu.

Pozostali trzej po prostu oglądali, okazjonalnie wypróbowując dźwięki sami poprzez wyszczerzone w uśmiechu usta, ale Louis był bardziej niż szczęśliwy siedząc na sofie, kiedy Harry odbił się od niego z ramionami w górze i włosami, powiewającymi za nim.

Wyglądał na tak zadowolonego, najszczęśliwszego chyba od czasu dżungli, i najwyraźniej było tak dlatego, że wreszcie mógł zachowywać się tak, jak zawsze.

Louis zorientował się, że marszczy brwi na tę myśl, jak wielkim wstydem było to, że Harry nie mógł być taki przez cały czas; że bycie sobą było czymś, czego ich społeczeństwo nie aprobowało.

Ale tak właśnie musiało być, jeśli Harry chciał w nim żyć, musiał stosować się do tych niepisanych reguł zachowania.

Jednak Harry sam to powiedział – nie chciał być w Londynie. Może to faktycznie byłoby dla niego najlepsze, gdyby wyjechali na weekend, tylko ich dwóch, żeby odwiedzić jego rodzinę. Może gdyby Harry zobaczył, jak może wyglądać życie razem, chciałby zostać.

–––

Jego menadżerka nie była tak zachwycona tym pomysłem, szczególnie po tym, jak gorączkowa stała się sytuacja, gdy nagranie wypłynęło.

Prosto wrzucili je na YouTube, dzieląc się linkiem przez twittera Louisa, i zostali w środku, czekając na skutki.

Był zaskoczony tym, że rozprzestrzeniło się w kilka godzin, mimo że menadżerka ostrzegała go, że tak prawdopodobnie się stanie.

– Ludzie będą zafascynowani Harrym – powiedziała. – Człowiek wychowany przez goryle, znaleziony w dżungli przez celebrytę. To niesamowita historia.

– Nawet nie jestem celebrytą – wymamrotał Louis. – Nikt poza UK nie wiem, kim jestem, w każdym razie.

– Wiedzą – zanuciła, a widok twarzy Louisa dodała: – Rozmawialiśmy o tym miesiące temu, wiedzieliśmy, że tak się stanie. To jest to, czego chciałeś.

– Dokładnie! Chcia–łem. Czas przeszły.

– Tylko dlatego, że zmieniłeś zdanie, nie znaczy, że wynik też się zmieni.

Jej telefon znów zadzwonił i, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, spojrzała na identyfikację dzwoniącego. Mimo że wcześniej je ignorowała, ten odebrała.

Przeszła do innego pokoju, bo porozmawiać, pozostawiając Harry'ego i Louisa samych.

Harry był przyklejony do telefonu Louisa.

Po tym, jak Louis pokazał Harry'emu nagranie na YouTube, zafascynowała go rosnąca ilość wyświetleń, więc Louis nauczył go jak odświeżać stronę i od tamtej pory robił to non stop.

Louis trącił kolano Harry'ego swoim własnym i spytał:

– Jak tam?

– Dobrze! – zaćwierkał. – Tyle ludzi ogląda!

– Dobrze – powtórzył Louis monotonnie, a kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, dał z siebie wszystko, by udać uśmiech.

– Co jest nie tak?

– Nie wiem. Po prostu czuję się z tym wszystkim źle. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli po prostu – mieć siebie nawzajem, jak sądzę. To trochę spierdolone z tym, ilu ludzi jest w to zaangażowanych.

Harry skinął głową.

– Spytałeś o jechanie do twojej mamy?

Menadżerka Louis wróciła do pokoju w tym momencie, gdy Louis już miał odpowiedzieć i spytała:

– Co z twoją mamą?

– Chcemy się z nią zobaczyć – odparł Harry. – Podoba mi się chcieć jechać do domu mamy Louisa, proszę.

Jej twarz złagodniała.

– Nie wydaje mi się, by to było możliwe. Właśnie rozmawiałam z menadżerem aktora, poprosił o spotkanie. Właśnie schodzą z jego pokoju.

– Kurwa. Czego on chce?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Właściwie nie jestem pewna. Jego menadżer nie powiedział.

Więc czekali, dopóki dwójka mężczyzn nie pojawiła się w pokoju, menadżerka Louisa otworzyła drzwi, kiedy zapukali, ponieważ on i Harry odmówili.

Powitała ich uprzejmie, gwiazdor uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zobaczył Louisa, na co modela przeszły ciarki.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a gwiazdor wyglądał na zszokowanego.

– Zobaczyć cię, oczywiście! Minęło zdecydowanie za dużo czasu.

– Minął, jakby, dzień.

– To w moim świecie zbyt długo – gwiazdor uśmiechnął się, pokazując wszystkie swoje jasne, białe zęby. Wyglądał niedorzecznie. Po chwili ciszy, mężczyzna dodał: – Pomyślałem tylko, że zejdę na dół, żeby zobaczyć jak się masz. – Wtedy uśmiech zniknął. – I Harry też, jak przypuszczam.

– Mamy się dobrze – rzucił Louis. – Coś jeszcze?

Mężczyzna westchnął i machnął dłonią w stronę sofy, z uniesionymi brwiami. Louis odpowiedział na bezgłośne można? krótkim skinieniem głowy.

Zatem mężczyzna usiadł, a Louis dołączył do niego. Harry opadł obok Louisa sekundę później, przyciskając się do jego boku, zaborcza dłoń na jego udzie.

– Więc – zaczął aktor. – Jak mówiłem, ta wystawa była katastrofalną randką, więc nie liczy się jako jedno z naszych umówionych publicznych wyjść. Musimy zrobić coś innego i to szybko, ponieważ ludzie już zaczynają podejrzewać, że jesteś z Harrym. A to się po prostu nie może wydarzyć.

– A co, jeśli miałem zamiar odwołać to wszystko? Zerwać kontrakt? – zapytał Louis, próbując ze wszystkich sił odpędzić irytację ze swojego głosu.

– Podejrzewałem, że to powiesz – uśmiechnął się gwiazdor. – Chciałbym cię spytać – ile potrzeba, żeby pociągnąć tę farsę jeszcze przez dwie randki?

– W sensie pieniędzy?

– Tak. Albo może jest coś, co mogę zrobić dla Harry'ego, by ułatwić mu sytuację.

Louis wydął wargi w namyśle.

– Nie ma nic, co mógłbyś dla nas zrobić.

– Czekaj! – zawołał Harry i obaj, Louis i drugi mężczyzna, spojrzeli na niego. Louis z zaskoczeniem, gwiazdor z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – Chcę znaleźć moich rodziców.

– Harry – jęknął Louis. – Nie potrzebujemy go do tego! Możemy zrobić to sami!

– W takim razie – chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Lou. Chcę, żebyś miał to, czego pragniesz. Nie chcę, żebyś przez mnie przestawał. Ty chcesz grać, tak? Być sławny? Nie mogę ci tego dać. On może.

– Ale ja nie wiem, czy nadal tego chcę!

– A co, jeśli chcesz! Ja nie chcę, żebyś ty zły na mnie pewnego dnia, ponieważ przerwałeś to wszystko dla mnie. Ja myślę ty powinieneś to skończyć. Ale zdobyć więcej rzeczy dla tego.

– Jakich rzeczy? – spytał aktor zanim Louis mógł zaprotestować.

– Dać Louisa do telewizji. Dać więcej pieniędzy. Dać ochronę dla nas, żeby mieszkać w jego mieszkaniu. Puścić nas do domu jego mamy bez ludzi, wiedzących gdzie nas szukać. Pozwolić nam ukryć się tam na chwilę.

Louis mógł tylko patrzeć na Harry'ego w ciszy, nie chcąc spotkać wyczekującego wzroku gwiazdora.

– No i? – spytał mężczyzna. – Tego właśnie chcesz? Ponieważ mogę ci to załatwić. Tylko dwie dodatkowe randki i dam ci to wszystko.

– Ja... Czy właśnie tego chcesz, Haz? Naprawdę? Ponieważ jeśli raczej powiedziałbyś nie, ja też tak zrobię.

Harry przytaknął z surową miną.

– Ja chcę tego. Ja nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek był zły na mnie za to. Ja nie chcę, żebyś wszystko dla mnie zmieniał. Tego chciałeś przede mną, powinieneś tylko spróbować, żebyś wiedział, czy ci się to nie podoba.

– Martwisz się, że jeśli wybiorę ciebie zamiast tego, będę tego żałował.

– Tak, ponieważ mieć tylko mnie, kiedy możesz mieć oba? Ja wciąż będę tutaj, jeśli powiesz tak. To tylko dwa razy. Ty powiedz tak, ja chcę, żebyś tak zrobił.

– No i? – znów pośpieszył gwiazdor i Louis wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

– Najpierw powiedz mi, czym będą nasze randki.

– W porządku. Pierwsza to będzie po prostu kolejna kolacja, a druga to ceremonia rozdania nagród.

Louis myślał przez chwilę, studiując minę Harry'ego, by przekonać się, czy mówił poważnie. Czy to naprawdę było to, czego chciał. Twarz Harry'ego wciąż była stała, brwi zmarszczone i usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię, a oczy niezachwiane, kiedy spotkały się z tymi Louisa.

– Jesteś pewny? – spytał, a Harry tylko skinął głową. Wtedy Louis spojrzał z powrotem i westchnął: – W porządku. Ale jeszcze jedna chamska uwaga na temat Harry'ego i odchodzę.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, kiedy wstawał z sofy. Wyciągnął dłoń do Louisa do uściśnięta, po czym podał ją Harry'emu.

– Dlaczego Lou? – spytał Harry aktora. – Dlaczego, kiedy to jest tak trudne dla ciebie ze względu na mnie, wciąż dla niego próbujesz? On ciebie nie pokocha, nigdy, więc dlaczego?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, zabierając dłoń, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie ma zamiaru nią potrząsnąć.

– Zacząłem to, ponieważ jest ładny i dostrzegłem w nim potencjał. Masz rację, czynisz to wszystko wyjątkowo trudnym, ale gdybym zakończył to teraz, wiedzieliby, że nasze randki były ustawione. Nie mogę pozwolić, by publika tak myślała, więc zamierzam przez to przejść.

– To głupie – prychnął Harry. – Nie ma sensów.

– Sensu – poprawił gwiazdor z małym, aroganckim uśmieszkiem tańczącym na jego wargach. – To ma wiele sensu, ty po prostu nie masz – inteligencji, jak przypuszczam – by to zrozumieć. – I nim Louis mógł coś powiedzieć, mężczyzna skierował się do drzwi, wołając przez ramię słowa pożegnania.

– Co za ciota – niemal wykrzyczał Louis, zanim mężczyzna zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi. – A ty nie jesteś głupi, ja też nie łapię, czemu tak bardzo mnie chce.

– Ja wiem, dlaczego on ciebie chce – powiedział Harry. – Ja po prostu nie wiem, czemu on próbuje ciebie mieć nawet kiedy wie, że jesteś mój, a ja jestem twój.

–––

Louis spotkał się z gwiazdorem na kolacji przed wyjazdem do Doncaster.

Aktor doszedł do wniosku, że będzie dla nich najlepiej zostać zauważonymi razem po wieściach o Harrym, ale przed jego kilkudniowym zniknięciem.

Po prostu poszli na kolację, jak obiecał gwiazdor, ale w niczym nie przypominało to ich pierwszego wyjścia do restauracji.

Paparazzi i reporterzy ustawili się na zewnątrz, ochroniarze gwiazdora musieli ich odpychać, ponieważ podbiegli od razu, gdy tylko Louis wysiadł z auta.

Pytania były na niego rzucane, jak: "Czy to prawda, że spotykasz się z dzikusem?", "Gdzie ukrywasz Harry'ego?", "Dlaczego go ukrywasz? Jest niebezpieczny?". To ostatnie prawie sprawiło, że zatrzymał się, by uchylić im rąbka swoich myśli, ale aktor był tam z dłonią na jego plecach, popychając go dalej.

Wiedział, że jeden z fotografów i tak musiał uchwycić jego kwaśną minę i obawiał się tego, co następnego dnia przeczyta w szmatławcach.

Kolacja sama w sobie była zwykłą rozmową, Louis odmawiał wina, które mu proponowano, ponieważ pamiętał, co zrobiło z nim poprzednio; sprawiło, że był rozchichotany, czerwony i zbyt cholernie miły dla faceta przed nim. Tylko jadł, odpowiadał na pytania aktora tak zwięźle, jak tylko było możliwe, i próbował ze wszystkich sił wyglądać, jakby nie wolał być gdziekolwiek indziej.

Pozostali klienci obserwowali ich jak jastrzębie, desperaccy, by wyłapać coś interesującego, żeby mogli zostać zacytowani jako źródło lub świadek w artykule.

Była tam szczególna grupa ludzi, na którą Louis próbował mieć oko, stolik, przy którym siedziały dwie pary. Szeptali do siebie z ekscytacją, nie próbując nawet być dyskretnymi co do tego, że ich obserwowali.

Zaserwowano właśnie deser, kiedy ktoś z tej grupy odważył się podejść do ich stolika.

Louis miał łyżeczkę w ustach, patrząc na nieznajomego, kiedy ten powiedział:

– Przepraszam, czy mogę na chwilę przeszkodzić?

– Nie – mruknął, jednak odpowiedź gwiazdy była o wiele głośniejsza.

– Nie będziesz w ogóle przeszkadzał. Co możemy dla siebie zrobić?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wyjął telefon z kieszeni i zapytał:

– Mielibyście coś przeciwko, gdybym zrobił sobie z wami zdjęcie, z moją żoną i przyjaciółmi? Z wami oboma. Jesteśmy wielkimi fanami waszej pracy.

– Naprawdę, proszę pana? – wtrącił Louis. – Która z moich prac jest pana ulubioną? Zapewne ta reklama bielizny z moich wczesnych lat?

Mężczyźnie opadła szczęka, a aktor zaśmiał się przeraźliwie sztucznym śmiechem.

– Louis jest takim dowcipnisiem, musisz mu wybaczyć. Ale bardzo mi przykro, wolelibyśmy raczej cieszyć się naszym posiłkiem razem, w spokoju.

Twarz mężczyzny nachmurzyła się.

– Ale skończyliście już jeść.

– To prawda – odparł aktor, zdecydowanie zbyt uprzejmie, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie mężczyzny. – Lecz wciąż chcielibyśmy spędzić trochę czasu razem, nieniepokojeni.

– Oh. Cóż, zostawię was, żebyście to zrobili – powiedział on dumnie i wrócił do swojego stolika.

– Niektórzy mają tupet – wymamrotał aktor pod nosem, a Louis spojrzał na niego.

Chciał zadrwić z aktora i z tego, jak śliskie było jego zachowanie w stosunku do nieznajomego, ale zachował maskę obojętności i milczał. Wywrócił tylko oczami i wrócił do jedzenia swojego ciasta czekoladowego.

–––

Gwiazdor otrzymał to, czego chciał, artykuły drukowane w gazetach i magazynach następnego dnia o ich związku. W każdym były też wzmianki na temat Harry'ego, dziennikarze tworzący teorie o tym kim był i co robił z Louisem.

Zaczęły się ukazywać także artykuły o rodzicach Harry'ego, ludzie przybywali, by uznać go za syna. Ale jak dotąd wszyscy zostali odrzuceni.

Naukowcy, z którymi pracował Harry, robili testy DNA wszystkim, którzy twierdzili, że są rodzicami Harry'ego, a psychologowie prześwietlali każdą informację, która została podana przez członków społeczeństwa.

Do tej pory wszystko było bezowocne. Wciąż nie otrzymali niczego przydatnego.

Menadżerka Louisa w tej sytuacji wyraziła zgodę na ich wyjazd do Doncaster w następny weekend.

Aktor zorganizował im prywatne auto na czterogodzinną jazdę w obie strony, a Louis był niemal tak podekscytowany jak Harry.

Nie był w domu od ponad roku, nie poznał nawet jeszcze swojego nowego rodzeństwa i był zachwycony.

Ale Harry – on był definicją tego słowa.

Nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie w samochodzie, wciąż zadawał pytania o niemowlęta. O mamę Louisa i siostry też – ale głównie o niemowlęta. Okazjonalnie wracał do ooo ooo i po godzinie pobudliwego szczebiotania Harry'ego Louis trochę się o niego martwił.

Więc Louis włączył muzykę i patrzył, jak Harry powoli usadowił się w swoim siedzeniu, odwracając głowę, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Czasami zadawał kolejne pytanie, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, ale już nie wyrzucał z siebie stale słów i gorylich odgłosów.

Jednak gdy Louis oznajmił, że będą na miejscu za kilka minut, Harry wpadł w panikę.

– Co, jeśli ona mnie nie polubi? Co, jeśli ja ich przestraszę? Ja czasami nie wiem zatrzymać gorylą mowę, co jeśli im się to nie spodoba?

– Pokochają cię, skarbie, nie martw się o to!

– Ale niemowlęta mogą się przestraszyć!

– Nie przestraszą się, kochanie, pokochają cię. To ja jestem tym, kto powinien się martwić, nawet ich nie poznałem! Moja mama musi być o to nieźle wkurzona.

– Nie, Lou, ona nie będzie! – zapewnił go szybko Harry, zaskakująco szybko wychodząc ze swojego histerycznego stanu. – Mamy kochają, tak? Mimo wszystkiego? Ona będzie tylko szczęśliwa widzieć cię.

Powiedział to z takim przekonaniem, że Louis mógł tylko przypuszczać, że już to słyszał. Ktoś musiał powiedzieć mu dokładnie to samo i było to wstrząsające, ponieważ aż dotąd Louis nie miał pojęcia o tym, co czuje Harry w związku ze spotkaniem z jego ludzkimi rodzicami.

Zmartwienia Louisa co do zobaczenia się z jego własną matką zostały zapomniane i otworzył drzwi samochodu, wskazującym spojrzeniem i skinieniem głowy zachęcając Harry'ego, by zrobił to samo.

Z bagażami na plecach i splecionymi dłońmi podeszli do frontowych drzwi mamy Louisa.

A ona otworzyła je zanim w ogóle zapukali, przyciągając Louisa do uścisku z płaczliwym: "Zajęło ci to wystarczająco długo!". Potem przerzuciła rękę przez ramię Harry'ego i uścisnęła go równie mocno.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Louis przyprowadza kogoś do domu. Musisz być bardzo wyjątkowy, kochanie. – Jej głos się załamał. – Cóż, oczywiście. Oglądałam wiadomości!

Popędziła ich do środka i do kuchni, natychmiast robiąc Louisowi herbatę, gdy spytała Harry'ego:

– Jaką lubisz, kochanie?

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko i zarumienił się na jasnoróżowo, po czym odpowiedział:

– Ja– ja nie wiem. Ja przepraszam. Ja nie mówię zbyt dobrze.

Louis mógł zobaczyć na twarzy jego mamy, jak złamało się jej serce.

– Oh, nie przejmuj się, kochanie! Nie ma powodu do wstydu! Pytałam tylko, czy wolisz herbatę z mlekiem, czy z cukrem, i ile?

– Ja... – Harry spojrzał na Louisa i przygryzł wargę. – Ja proszę tak jak Louisa.

– On nie pija herbaty, mamo. Głównie po prostu wodę. Czasem mleko albo sok, jeśli masz.

Jej twarz pojaśniała.

– Mam wszystko! Co ci podać?

– Wodę. Dziękuję – wymamrotał Harry.

– Nie ma za co, kochanie.

Gdy mama Louisa wyjmowała szklankę z szafki, Harry powiedział:

– Ty mówisz jak Louis mówi. On też nazywa mnie kochaniem.

– To taka północna rzecz – odparła. – Prawie wszyscy tutaj tak mówią.

– Oh. Jak to, że Niall mówi rzeczy inaczej, bo jest z Irlandii? To samo tu?

– Tak, dokładnie – odpowiedział Louis, ratując mamę przed przyznaniem, że nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Niall. – Ludzie z różnych terenów mają różne sposoby mówienia.

– Więc... Ja nie mówię tak dziwnie, ponieważ jestem z innego miejsca – zastanowił się Harry, a Louis się uśmiechnął. – Każdy mówi trochę dziwnie i inaczej.

– Dokładnie! – powiedział Louis, czując maleńki bąbelek dumy w piersi. – Nie wstydź się tego, jak mówisz. Nie ma w tym nic złego. – Potem Louis spojrzał na swoją mamę i jego uśmiech pojaśniał jeszcze bardziej.

Patrzyła na niego z tak wielką miłością, że aż bolało go serce. Jej oczy łzawiły, gdy wykrztusiła:

– Tak bardzo wyrosłeś, kochanie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ty przede mną stoisz i wyglądasz tak szczęśliwie i zdrowo.

– Tak – Louis potarł swój kark, czując gorący rumieniec. – Byłem bardzo – dziwny, gdy ostatnio tu przyjechałem.

– Dziwny! – zaśmiała się ona. – Byłeś zupełnym gówniarzem! – Odwróciła się do Harry'ego z łzawym uśmiechem. – Był niegrzeczny i rozwydrzony, kiedy był tutaj ostatnio, prawdziwy mały książę! Martwiłam się, że Londyn zupełnie go zmienił. Nie masz pojęcia, jak szczęśliwa jestem, widząc, że prawdziwy Louis wrócił. Zawsze będę wdzięczna, że go odnalazłeś.

Harry przechylił głowę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Ale ja go nie znalazłem. On znalazł mnie.

Louis odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się w ziemię.

– Ale i ty mnie znalazłeś, pamiętasz? Kiedy zgubiłem się w dżungli, ty byłeś tym, kto pomógł mi znaleźć drogę odwrotną. Zgaduję, że to zaskutkowało w więcej niż jeden sposób, huh?

\---

Dopóki Louis nie wypił całego kubka herbaty, nie zapytał o swoje rodzeństwo, a jego mama powiedziała, że dziewczynki były u swojego taty, a maluchy właśnie miały zostać obudzone ze swojej popołudniowej drzemki.

– W innym razie nie będą spały w nocy. – Zaśmiała się i dodała, widząc jak oczy Harry'ego rozświetliły się na ich wspomnienie: – Możesz je potrzymać, kiedy się obudzą.

– Mogę? – zapytał z szacunkiem Harry. – Nie wystraszę? Obiecuję ja być cicho, ale nie chcę, żeby płakały na mnie. Widzę to w telewizji, nie lubię słyszeć płaczu dzieci. Bardzo smutne.

– Oni są małymi, wesołymi stworzeniami, kochanie, będziesz w porządku. Muszę cię ostrzec, kochają ciągnąć za włosy.

Harry skinął głową natychmiast.

– To okej! Dzieci goryle też lubią włosy. Lubią przyczepiać się do futra, więc kiedy Harry trzyma, one ciągną włosy z głowy.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała mama Louisa z fascynacją. – To byłoby kochane do oglądania. Mogę sobie wyobrazić twoje ramiona pełne małych gorylków.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Tak. Tęsknię za nimi bardzo. Mogę zobaczyć teraz twoje dzieci?

To ją rozśmieszyło, jego prostolinijność, i wstała z sofy, by przynieść dzieci, rzucając przez ramię pytanie:

– Kochanie, Louis, możesz mi pomóc?

Twarz Harry'ego opadła, ale powiedział:

– Po prostu tu poczekam. – Louis spojrzał na niego. – Ty idź poznać swoją rodzinę pierwszy.

Więc Louis dogonił swoją mamę i podążył za nią do jej sypialni. Zauważył łóżeczko w kącie i natychmiast do niego podszedł.

– Nie musisz być taki ostrożny, jesteśmy tu, aby ich obudzić.

– Więc dlaczego szepczesz? – zapytał Louis, a ona głośno się zaśmiała.

To obudziło dzieci, a Louis instynktownie pośpieszył je uspokoić, kiedy jedno zapłakało.

Jedno było w różowym kocyku, a drugie w niebieskim, a Louis nie mógł zdecydować, które pierwsze potrzymać.

W końcu zdecydowała za niego jego mama, podnosząc płaczącą dziewczynkę, zostawiając cichego chłopczyka Louisowi.

Był uroczy, tylko mrugał do niego, a Louis uśmiechnął się jak pochylił się, aby przytulić malucha do piersi.

– Chodź – powiedziała z tyłu jego mama, poklepując plecy małej dziewczynki jak kołysała ją w górę i w dół. – Nie chcemy, by Harry czekał.

Jego mama zatrzymała się, pozwalając Louisowi minąć ją po drodze do salonu.

Tak szybko jak wszedł do pokoju, Harry zeskoczył z sofy z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Widzę! – pisnął, a chłopczyk w ramionach Louisa natychmiast przekręcił główkę, żeby zobaczyć. Kiedy Harry zauważył małą twarz, jego dołeczki pokazały się na policzkach. – To takie zabawne! Mogę dotknąć?

– Oczywiście, że możesz – zapewniła go mama Louisa i Harry podszedł z wahaniem z dłońmi wyciągniętymi przed sobą. To przypomniało Louisowi o tym, kiedy on sam był w dżungli i musiał podejść bliżej do goryli; jak wystawił dłoń przed siebie dla kreatury do powąchania jakby była psem.

Chociaż Harry nie wystawił dłoni w twarz chłopca, zamiast tego kładąc ją na czubku głowy malucha.

– To bardzo małe – zauważył Harry. – Miękkie. Pachnie miło.

– Chciałbyś ją potrzymać? – zaoferowała mama Louisa, wyciągając małą dziewczynkę, żeby Harry ją wziął.

Przesunął się więc w ich stronę i, kiedy stanął blisko, mała dziewczynka wyciągnęła po niego rączki, łatwo wchodząc w jego ramiona. Harry pozostał bez ruchu jak jej oczy go oceniały i wciąż jak statua, dopóki jej mała dłoń nie zbliżyła się, aby zaplątać się w jego włosach i pociągnąć.

– Ouch! – zapłakał, a dziewczynka zachichotała i znowu pociągnęła.

– Mówiłam ci! – Zaśmiała się mama Louisa. – Także szczypią.

Tak właśnie spędzili swój pierwszy dzień w Doncaster; na sofie albo dywanie, bawiąc się z dwoma maluchami jak mama Louisa obserwowała ich z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

Podała lasagne na kolację jako życzenie Louisa i Harry zjadł najszybciej, więc mógł pomóc nakarmić łyżeczką bliźniaki. To był piękny widok; jego cała twarz rozświetlała się za każdym razem, kiedy maluchy otworzyły usta.

– Ile mają lat? – zapytał, nabierając kolejny kawałek posiekanej marchewki z miski.

– Osiem miesięcy – odpowiedziała.

Louis wzdrygnął się. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ze od tak dawna nie był w domu. Ostatnim razem, kiedy tu był, jego mama właśnie ogłosiła ciążę.

– Gdzie ich tata?

– Jest w Edinburgu w pracy do poniedziałku. Może będziesz w stanie go poznać, zanim odjedziecie.

– Musimy zebrać się do niedzielnego popołudnia najpóźniej – powiedział Louis, wiedząc, że to nie będzie ostatni raz, kiedy chciała wydłużyć ich pobyt.

Westchnęła.

– Zostaniecie przynajmniej dopóki dziewczynki nie wrócą od ich taty z pewnością.

– Jeśli mogą być przed czwartą, wtedy tak. Dlaczego ich tu nie ma w każdym razie? Myślałem, że raz pominą tatę dla weekendu ze mną.

– Wiesz jakie są. – Jego mama wywróciła oczami. – Są na ciebie przez to złe. Poza tym, były w Londynie, żeby cie zobaczyć, nie tak dawno temu.

– Sześć miesięcy to całkiem sporo czasu – argumentował, a jego żołądek się przewrócił, czekając na czternaście miesięcy jest dłuższe jakie ona z pewnością chciała wyrzucić w odwecie.

– Więc zadzwonię do nich jutro – westchnęła wyraźnie zbyt zmęczona, żeby się kłócić. – Być może będziesz musiał je przekonać, kochanie. – Potem dodała z zadowolonym uśmiechem: – Po prostu wyślij im zdjęcie Harry'ego, a tu przybiegną.

– Mamo – jęknął Louis, a Harry przechylił głowę w zmieszaniu, wyraźnie czekając na wyjaśnienie, dlaczego powiedziano jego imię.

Kiedy żadnego mu nie udzielono, wrócił do karmienia bliźniąt, co chwilę robiąc miny, żeby ich rozbawić.

Po tym jak stół był pusty i naczynia czyste, Louis pokazał Harry'emu swoją starą sypialnię, gdzie będą spać. Teraz to był cichy pokój gościnny, wszystkie piłkarskie plakaty Louisa już dawno zniknęły ze ścian, kwiatowa pościel na łóżku, zamiast jego granatowej.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił Louis było podejście do okna, by zasunąć zasłony, ale złapał się na patrzeniu w niebo.

– Zapomniałem o nich.

– Co? – zapytał Harry, podchodząc obok, żeby zobaczyć samemu.

– Gwiazdy – wymamrotał Louis. – Ciężko jakieś zauważyć w Londynie. Światła są za jasne.

– Oh. Nie zauważyłem tego w Londynie. Widzę gwiazdy przez cały czas tam w moim domu. Używane za światło w nocy, ale wy już to dostajecie z elektryki.

– Elektryczności – delikatnie poprawił Louis. Zawsze czuł się jak dupek, robiąc to, ale to był jedyny sposób w jaki Harry mógł się nauczyć mówić. – Przypuszczam, że nie potrzebujemy ich tak bardzo, ale zawsze miło się na nie patrzy.

Harry skinął i odłożył swoją torbę na dębową szafkę, wyciągając ramiona w powietrze, aby rozciągnąć plecy.

– Boli cie, kochanie? – zapytał Louis, odsuwając swój plecak, by znaleźć dresy.

– Ramiona – burknął Harry. – Zaczęły boleć w aucie.

Louis opadł na łóżko i rozłożył nogi.

– Usiądź tu na podłodze, a ja je potrę.

Harry to zrobił, ściągając najpierw koszulkę, i jęknął tak szybko jak palce Louisa były na nim.

– Miło.

– Więc co myślisz? – zapytał, uciskając ramiona Harry'ego. – O tym i mamie?

– Ona bardzo miła. – Harry pochylił głowę do przodu, oczy zamknięte, układając podbródek na mostku. – Robi pyszne jedzenie. Lubię ją. Lubię maluszki bardziej.

Louis zaśmiał się.

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– To dziwne, ale.

– Co jest?

Harry uniósł wzrok, obracając głowę tak daleko jak mógł, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

– Tęsknię za moim domem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek tutaj. Tęsknię za moją rodziną w dżungli. W Londynie, czułem jakby tylko my dwoje rodziną z Zaynem też. Tu, ty jesteś ze swoją. Robi mnie chcieć własną.

Louis przełknął ciężko, a Harry wrócił do patrzenia na wprost, podskakując ramionami, by przypomnieć Louisowi co robił.

– Ty- ty możesz też być w tej rodzinie, jeśli chcesz. Moje młodsze siostry i brat mogą także być twoi i moja mama. Lubiła by to, gdyby to sprawiało, że jestem szczęśliwy. A to uszczęśliwiłoby mnie.

Harry pozostał cicho, a Louis nie naciskał.

Myślał, że to pomogłoby Harry'emu zobaczyć przyszłość dla siebie tutaj, zobaczyć jak pewnego dnia mogli by razem żyć.

Że bycie w blasku świateł Londynu nie było jedyną opcją.

Być może to wszystko było błędem.

\---

Następnego dnia Harry był bardziej cichy, budząc się później niż zwykle i grzecznie odmawiając śniadania.

Usiadł na dywanie w salonie z bliźniętami, podczas gdy Louis i jego mama jedli i dzielili uważne spojrzenia nad stołem.

– Tęskni za domem – wyszeptał Louis, a jego mama zmarszczyła czoło.

– Wracacie jutro popołudniu, nie może być dla niego tak tu źle.

– Jego domem w dżungli – poprawił ją Louis.

– Oh. Ma plan żeby wrócić?

Louis spojrzał w dół na swój talerz.

– Wątpię. Nie takie o których wiem, tak czy siak.

– Nie możesz oczekiwać od niego podążania za tobą całe jego życie. Musi być tam gdzie jest najszczęśliwszy.

– Ale powiedział, że najszczęśliwszy jest ze mną.

– A ty myślisz, że to dobre? To dla niego najlepsze?

– To niebezpiecznie tam skąd jest – sapnął Louis.

Jego mama zamilkła i zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu. Potem westchnęła i powiedziała:

– Przypuszczam, że masz rację. Ale musisz pamiętać, przetrwał tam niewiadomo ile lat. My możemy myśleć, że to niemożliwe, bo to jest wszystkim co znamy. Co my uważamy za niezbędne dla niego jest luksusem.

– Czy ty naprawdę sugerujesz,żebym przeprowadził się do środka Kongo dla niego?

– Ani trochę! O wiele bardziej wolę cię żywego, dziękuje bardzo. Po prostu myślę, że - czy to naprawdę najlepsze, wy dwoje razem? – Zanim Louis mógł zaprotestować, szybko dodała: – Wiem, że zrobił dla ciebie niesamowite rzeczy,a ty zrobiłeś dużo dla niego. Wykonałeś dla niego wiele poświeceń, wiem to, ale po prostu martwię się, ze to wszystko to dla niego za dużo. Patrzysz na większy obraz? Możesz zobaczyć siebie z nim za dziesięć lat?

– Tak.

– I jak miną wam te lata? Pomyślałeś o zaangażowaniu jakby będziesz musiał się wykazać, abyście byli razem, i poświęceniu? Wiem jaki jesteś, kochanie. Lubisz martwić się problemami, kiedy się pokazują, niż spróbować je przewidzieć. Nie lubisz planować, ale będziesz musiał, jeśli chcesz, by to wypaliło.

Głowa Louisa bolała od tego wszystkiego. Wiedział, ze jego mama miała rację, zawsze miała, ale nie chciał, żeby była. Nie chciał musieć myśleć o tym wszystkim i co to oznaczało, i jak musi się zmienić. Bardzo wydoroślał w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy - czy to się na nic nie liczy?

– Po prostu o tym pomyśl – powiedziała delikatnie, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. – Wiem, ze masz teraz o wiele więcej na głowie z tym okropnym Amerykaninem i reporterami po Harrym, ale nie zapominaj o przyszłości. Przygotuj się na nią, nim runie w teraźniejszość.

Jego mama nie doradziła mu już żadnymi innymi mądrościami, zamiast tego podając swoje kluczyki Louisowi i sugerując, żeby pokazał Harry’emu miasto popołudniu.

Harry był smutny, zostawiając bliźnięta, ale podekscytowany wyjściem z domu.

To była największa wolność jaką miał od długiego czasu.

Louis zawiózł ich do jednej ze starych dzielnic i wyskoczyli z samochodu, by włóczyć się po ogrodach.

Harry opadł na skrawek suchej trawy, kładąc się na ziemi, kiedy dołączył Louis.

Zamknął mocno oczy, by chronić je przed słońcem, okulary przeciwsłoneczne nie wystarczały.

– Więc co myślisz o tym miejscu? Mama przywoziła nas to cały czas, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Nie wiem dlaczego, to trochę nudne.

– Lubię to – zaszczebiotał Harry. – Bardzo ładnie. Czyj to dom?

– Nie wiem. Jakiegoś starego kolesia, chyba. Możemy wejść do środka, utrzymali to w starym stylu. Mają takie domy w całej Anglii, nazywają się budynkami Dziedzictwa. Pamiętam, że ten ma prawie sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Miałem tu wycieczkę jakieś milion razy.

– Więc ludzie wchodzą popatrzyć po domu?

– Tak, trochę czują jak to było w dawnych czasach.

– Ludzie bardzo troszczą się o historie tutaj.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Ludzie chyba lubią wiedzieć od czego przyszli.

Harry skinął bez słowa, po czym popchnął się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej.

– Lubię tutaj. Bardzo ładne ogrody i słońce jest przyjemne. Choć chcę zobaczyć wnętrze domu.

Louis go oprowadził po budynku, a Harry nie wyglądał ani trochę podważeniem. Kiedy Louis zapytał go dlaczego, po prostu odparł:

– Bardziej ciekawy w ludziach i żywych rzeczach i wiedzą czy rzeczy są teraz. Te stare rzeczy nie bardzo pomocne dla mnie.

– Uczenie się nie zawsze musi być użyteczne, kochanie. Czasami ludzie są po prostu czymś zainteresowani i chcą wiedzieć o tym więcej, bez potrzeby, wiesz?

Harry skinął głową.

– Tak myślę.

Wyjaśnienie nie zwiększyło zainteresowania Harry'ego tym miejscem ani trochę, więc nie byli długo w środku. Zabrali kawy na wynos z małej kawiarenki na dolnym poziomie i wypili w samochodzie.

Louis pokazał stadion piłkarski, gdzie miał swoją pierwszą pracę, i opowiedział Harry'emu trochę o drużynie jakiej kibicował. Wskazał gdzie chodził do szkoły i kościoła na Wielkanoc, a Harry wyglądał na zafascynowanego, mimo że nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym mówił Louis.

Przejechali obok McDonalda na krótki lunch i wrócili wykończeni do domu.

Harry wyglądał na wykończonego, ale wciąż poszedł prosto do maluchów przed czymkolwiek innym.

Mama Louisa siedziała na sofie, składając pranie, podczas gdy powtórka Eastenders grała w telewizorze. Tak szybko jak Louis wszedł do salonu, zapytała:

– Jak było?

– Dobrze. Dziwnie być tu z powrotem. Zapomniałem jak- wolne są tutaj rzeczy. W dobrym sensie! – pośpieszył, gdy jego mama zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tak dziwnie – dodał Harry. Widzieliśmy rzeczy jak szkoła Lou. Przypomina mi o rzeczach jakie robią wszyscy ludzie, ale nie ja.

– Nie wszyscy ludzie, skarbie, tylko w tym kraju. Na całym świecie są ludzie, którzy robią rzeczy inaczej, nie jesteś jedyną osobą, nie mającą takich doświadczeń.

Harry odwrócił wzrok od małych paluszków zaciśniętych wokół jego małego palca, aby na nią spojrzeć ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

– Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście! Na świecie są nawet inny ludzie mieszkający w dżunglach. Całe narodowości! Nie jestem pewna czy są inny, którzy żyli dokładnie tak jak ty, sami z gorylami, ale mogą być!

– Oh – powiedział Harry i kiedy znowu popatrzył na bliźnięta, miał na ustach mały uśmiech. Mała dziewczynka wyciągnęła położyć dłoń na jego podbródku, a Harry wymamrotał, wystarczająco głośno tylko dla Louisa: – To nie tylko ja na świecie. Ja nie taki samotny.

\---

Siostry Louisa wróciły przed południem, z początku wyglądając na nieźle wkurzone.

Kiedy Louis zapytał dlaczego, a one narzekały o tym, ze nie było go tak długo, załapał. Porzucił ich, tak to widziały, i serdecznie je przeprosił.

Szybko mu wybaczyły i to mogło być dlatego, bo Harry stał z nim przez cały czas, wyglądając jakoś perfekcyjnie.

Miał włosy upięte w małego koka w wysiłku chronienia ich przed ciągnięciem bliźniaków, ubrany w luźną, białą koszulę i czarne spodnie, które były za krótkie przy kostkach. Jego siostry nie mogły przestać się gapić.

Po tym jak Louis wylał serce w przeprosinach, najstarsza prosto powiedziała:

– Więc, on naprawdę był wychowany przez małpy?

Jednak był szczęśliwy widząc je. Wypili herbatę i zjedli bułeczki, które jego mama upiekła w tygodniu, i rozmawiali przy stole o ostatnim roku.

Harry siedział i słuchał cicho, ale kiedy nadszedł czas położenia bliźniąt do snu, Harry szybko zaoferował pomoc.

– Byłeś prawdziwym dupkiem, kiedy przyjechałyśmy zobaczyć cię w Londynie, Lou.

Louis popatrzył na swoją czternastoletnią siostrę.

– Jak?

– Ledwo z nami rozmawiałeś, a gdy to robiłeś, byłeś okropny. Byłeś tak cholernie chamski, i wciąż mówiłeś o miejscach, w których wolałbyś być. Poczułyśmy się jak prawdziwy kłopot.

– Przepraszam – szybko powiedział Louis. – Wiem, że byłem chamem. Po prostu - tak bardzo obchodziło mnie co ludzie o mnie myślą. Poniosło mnie to całe modelarskie gówno. Błagałem o sławę, wiecie? Jednak już taki nie jestem, obiecuję!

Cztery dziewczynki ucichły, dopóki jedna nie powiedziała znad kubka herbaty:

– Wiemy. Teraz jesteś nawet miły.

Louis opuścił ich wszystkich z naprawionymi więziami, strasznie smutny jednak, że musieli wracać do Londynu, gdy przybył ich kierowca.

Harry nawet zapłakał. kiedy wskoczyli do samochodu, robiąc się emocjonalnym jak całował bliźnięta w czółka na pożegnanie. W jego dłoniach była książka obrazkowa i kiedy Louis o nią zapytał, Harry powiedział, że dostał ją, ponieważ polubił historię.

Auto odjechało z podjazdu, a Louis już więcej o tym nie myślał.

Harry machał do jego rodziny, dopóki dom nie był poza zasięgiem wzroku, i przytulił się do Louisa.

– Naprawdę tutaj lubiłem. To miłe. Bez zmartwień. Lubię twoją mamę. Mówi wiele miłych rzeczy. Sprawia, ze czuję się dobrze.

Louis uśmiechnął się, biorąc dłoń Harry'ego w swoją.

– Robi tak. Jest kochana.

– Mam nadzieję, ze moja człowiecza mama jest taka sama – mruknął Harry.

– Też mam taką nadzieję. Jestem pewny, że dowiemy się wystarczająco szybko.

\---

Nie byli długo w Londynie, może kilka dni, kiedy usłyszeli wieści o matce Harry'ego.

Louis i Harry wiedzieli w salonie ich mieszkania z zasłoniętymi zasłonami, bo za dużo ludzi chciało na nich popatrzeć z ulicy, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

– Znaleźliśmy ich! – odpowiedziała menadżerka na jego "cześć"

Louis usiadł prosto na sofie.

– Kogo?

– Rodziców Harry'ego! Cóż, tylko jego matkę. Wciąż nie jesteśmy pewni, gdzie jest jego ojciec.Ale ona do nas przyszła, kiedy wyjechaliście, i zdała wszystkie testy psychologów. Jej DNA pasuje, Lou, znaleźliśmy ją!

– Cholera – westchnął Louis, przez co Harry się do niego odwrócił z rozszerzonymi oczami. 

– Co to? – wyszeptał, pauzując telewizor.

– Znaleźli twoją mamę.

– Gdzie ona?

Louis powtórzył pytanie do głośnika.

– Teraz jest w pracy. Jest zoolożką w Londyńskim Zoo. Była w Londynie przez ten cały czas, Lou, możesz w to uwierzyć?

– Próbuję – prychnął Louis. Potem odsunął telefon od swojego ucha i zwrócił się do Harry'ego: – Ona pracuje w Londyńskim Zoo.

– Możemy ją zobaczyć?

– Co, teraz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic innego nie robimy. Come Dine with Me zaraz się skończy, idziemy po tym.

– Jesteś poważny?

– Tak.

Louis zamrugał na Harry'ego i przycisnął telefon z powrotem do ucha.

– Harry chce ją dzisiaj spotkać. Możemy to zrobić?

Nastąpiła pauza po drugiej stronie linii.

– Będę musiała wykonać kilka telefonów, by się dowiedzieć – odpowiedziała. – Jednak w to wątpię, to trochę szybkie ogłoszenie.

– Tak, wiem. Harry chce tylko wiedzieć, czy to możliwe. Nic się nie dzieje, jeśli jednak nie będziemy mogli dzisiaj. zrozumie.

– Nie powiedziałam, że nie będziecie mogli – zapewniła go menadżerka. – Tylko daj mi coś wymyślić i oddzwonię.

Harry patrzył na niego, kiedy odłożył telefon do kieszeni. Uniósł brew i zapytał:

– Co ona mówi?

– Dowie się, czy twoja mama jest dzisiaj wolna. Cholera, dziwnie się czuję mówiąc to.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– To będzie nawet bardziej dziwne widząc to. Będzie dziwnie. Ciekawe jak wygląda.

Louis zacisnął usta i powiedział:

– Cóż, zawsze możemy ją wyszukać. Londyńskie Zoo może mieć coś na swojej stronie o ludziach, którzy tam pracują.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie, mogę poczekać trochę dłużej.

– Jesteś zdenerwowany?

Harry myślał przez chwilę.

– Które to jest?

– Jak, kiedy twój brzuszek się zaciska i jesteś trochę przestraszony tym co musisz zrobić.

– Nie boję się jej spotkać. Ja tylko - czuje się podekscytowany. Chcę zobaczyć jak ja i ona podobne. Chcę ją też zapytać o to, co się stało, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Chyba ja zdenerwowany przez to jednak. Nie wiem co ona powie.

– Powiedziano ci o wszystkim z dziennika, tak?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i nacisnął włącznik na pilocie.

– Ludzie kłamią. Nie powinienem wierzyć, że to wszystko prawda tylko dlatego, bo tak było w książce.

– Przypuszczam – odparł Louis, czując ukucie winy na wyznanie Harry'ego. Co było dziwne, bo tak daleko jak sobie przypominał, nigdy nie okłamał Harry'ego, ale słowa wciąż czuły jakby były zarzutem. Odchrząknął. – Głodny?

Harry wydął wargi w zamyśleniu.

– Co mamy?

– Makaron z sosem?

– Okej. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale ja to robię. To łatwa rzecz, a ja chce poćwiczyć gotowanie na Come Dine with Me.

Louis uśmiechnął się jak Harry wstał i klepnął tyłek Harry'ego stopą, nim odszedł za daleko.

Harry obrócił się i wystawił język przez uśmiechające się usta, potem kontynuował robienie im lunchu.

Louis słyszał hałas z kuchni jak Harry szukał właściwego rondla, i miał zamiar krzyknąć, czy Harry nie potrzebował jakieś pomocy, kiedy poczuł wibrowanie telefonu.

Wyciągnął go z kieszeni, skulił się, gdy zobaczył, ze to jego menadżerka, i przywitał się z "To było szybkie."

– Nie ma nic przeciwko poznaniu dzisiaj Harry'ego. Powiedziałam jej, że ty prawdopodobnie z nim przyjdziesz i się na to zgadza. Chce abyście obaj przyszli do zoo i ją zobaczyli. Kiedy będziecie gotowi iść? Wyślę samochód.

– Oh! Wow. Cholera, okej – wydusił Louis, podnosząc się z sofy, żeby powiedzieć Harry'emu. Gotował wodę i wsypywał do środka sól.

– Co to, Lou? Gotuję.

– Twoja mama może nas dziś zobaczyć. Chce abyśmy przyszli do niej do pracy.

Harry obrócił się, niebezpiecznie blisko strącenia uchwytu rondla swoim torsem.

– Co?

– Twoja mama mówi, że możemy przyjść do zoo, by ją zobaczyć.

– Kiedy?

– Kiedy mamy czas. Samochód odbierze nas tak szybko jak będziemy gotowi.

– Teraz?

– Nie chcesz najpierw zjeść? I może wziąć prysznic?

– Oh! Tak, okej.

Louis przyłożył telefon z powrotem do ucha.

– Wciąż jesteś?

– Tsa – odparła jego menadżerka.

– Wyślij po nas samochód za jakąś godzinę. Będziemy gotowi.

\---

Obaj milczeli podczas jazdy, do momentu kiedy stanęli przy bramie Londyńskiego Zoo.

Nie było właściwie kolejki, przez to, że to środek roboczego dnia, i zgubili reporterów i paparazzich, którzy siedzieli im na ogonie, ale wciąż zostali wpuszczeni bocznym wejściem przez pracownika.

Podekscytowany mówił do Harry'ego o tym jak znał jego mamę od lat i jak kochałby poznać go trochę bardziej, sam na sam, bo jego historia była po prostu taka fascynująca.

Harry był cichy jednak uprzejmy, wiec mężczyzna trajkotał dopóki nie doszli do Królestwa Goryli.

– Tutaj pracuje – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Wejdź do środka i ja znajdź.

Kiedy zniknął, Louis obrócił się do Harry'ego.

– W porządku?

– Tak. Czuję się chorawy. Zdenerwowany. Co - co jeśli ona mnie nie lubi? Co jeśli ona niemiła?

– Pokocha cie, a jeśli jest niemiła, możemy wyjść. Nie potrzebujesz jej, Haz, masz mnie i moją mamę za rodzinę.

– Ale co jeśli – przerwał, kiedy brama ogrodzenia otwarła się, i zamrugał, kiedy wyszła przez nią kobieta.

Była średniego wzrostu z włosami ciemnymi jak te Harry'ego. Podobieństwo było niesamowite.

Rozpłakała się i wyciągnęła ramiona, aby chwycić Harry'ego, który wziął krok do tyłu.

Popatrzył winny na Louisa i mruknął szam",nim otworzył ramiona, by mogła go przytulić.

Jego twarz była ściągnięta, wyglądał tak okropnie niekomfortowo, że Louis miał ochotę go z tego wyciągnąć.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – zapłakała. – Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. On - twój ojciec powiedział mi, że musiałeś nie żyć.

– Ja nie – powiedział Harry i wymusił uśmiech. – Gdzie on?

– Nie wiem – powiedziała, wycierając oczy. – Rozstaliśmy się niedługo po tym jak tu wróciliśmy. To było dla nas zbyt trudne po twojej stracie. Kiedy cie zabrano.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– jednak oni dobrzy dla mnie. Moja mama mnie kochać.

– Oczywiście, że t -

– Nie ty matko. Matka goryl. Ona uczy mnie rzeczy i troszczy się i mnie rozwesela. Ja okej.

Jej szczęka zacisnęła się, a jej oczy spoważniały, ale prosto skinęła i powiedziała:

– Cieszę się, że się tobą opiekowano. Przez ten cały czas - możesz sobie wyobrazić co myślałam. – Popatrzyła na Louisa. – Z pewnością ty możesz sobie wyobrazić jak ciężko mi było, próbując żyć swoim życiem, nie wiedząc co się stało z moim synem.

Louis kiwnął głową, nie bardzo wiedząc co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć, aby nie brzmieć oskarżycielsko.

– Ja teraz tu i ja w porządku – prychnął Harry.

– Jesteś na mnie zły, skarbie? Nie możesz mnie za nic obwiniać.

– Ja nie! Ja tylko - nie lubię tego. Chcę teraz iść.

– Ale dopiero tu przyszedłeś! Pozwól mi się oprowadzić. Pracuję z gorylami, nizinnymi gorylami. Tym samym gatunkiem, który wzi - który się tobą opiekował. Nie chcesz ich zobaczyć?

Harry wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, po czym westchnął i skinął głową.

– Okej. Chcę zobaczyć.

– Super! – Uśmiechnęła się, zbyt szeroko i sztucznie. Wyglądała lekko maniakalnie. – Chodź za mną.

Poprowadziła ich do ogrodzenia, najpierw pokazując im małe biuro, w którym spędzała dużo czasu.

– Moją praca jest studiowanie ich – wyjaśniła. – Muszę obserwować ich zachowanie i notować czym różni się od zachwiania dzikich goryli. Chcemy zapewnić im wzbogacone środowisko, ale również takie, które sprawia, ze czują się komfortowo.

Nie było nic ciekawego w biurze, więc Harry szybko je opuścił.

– Są tu cztery samice i jeden samiec – powiedziała im jak wędrowali przez wysoką trawę i wskazała na małą grupę goryli. – Jeszcze nie ma żadnych młodych, ale mamy nadzieję! To mój chwilowy priorytet, właściwie, ich rozmnażanie.

– Nie wystarczająco drzewa – zauważył Harry. – To nie to co lubią.

– Cóż, próbujemy jakieś zasadzić, ale one wciąż je wyrywają. – Zaśmiała się, podchodząc bliżej i bliżej małp.

Serce Louisa zaczęło przyśpieszać, ale starał się to zignorować.

Ona musiała zauważyć, bo nagle powiedziała:

– Ten typ goryli nie jest terytorialny. Nie atakują, dopóki czują się niezagrożone.

– Okej – burknął Louis, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy byli kilka metrów od zwierząt. Ona również stanęła z nim, podczas gdy Harry podchodził bliżej.

One tylko na niego mrugały, jedna żując z sałatą ściśniętą w dłoni, relaksując się na słońcu.

– Nudzą się – powiedział Harry i usiadł przed jedną z samic. Zaooo'wał na nią, a to sprawiło, ze reszta grupy podniosła się i podeszła bliżej. Harry przykucnął z knykciami na ziemi i głową pochyloną, kiedy do nich mówił.

– To jest niesamowite. – Louis usłyszał jego matkę. – On komunikuje się z nimi werbalnie! – Potem obróciła się do niego. – Ty go znalazłeś, tak? Jakie to było?

Louis wykrzywił twarz w grymasie.

– Zdecydowanie dziwne. Było ich tam pełno, o wiele więcej niż tu. Był tam jeden rozwścieczony wielki, który nie był szczęśliwy z mojego widoku -

– Zagroziłeś im w jakiś sposób? – przerwała z błyszczącymi oczami.

– Nie! Ja tylko - uciekłem, kiedy go zobaczyłem, co mogło go rozzłościć.

– Tam była duże stado, powiedziałeś? Jak liczne?

– Nie wiem, nie liczyłem dokładnie! Był tam jedne wielki, kilka mniejszych i chyba parę młodych. Nie mogę naprawdę sobie przypomnieć, to jest bardziej jak sen, niż wspomnienie.

– Co robiły?

– Po prostu jadły. Wybierały sobie wzajemnie robaki. Wiesz, małpie sprawy.

– To wyglądało jakby tam mieszkały czy -

– Nie wiem! Naprawdę, o wiele bardziej byłem zainteresowany tym, ze znalazłem chłopaka mieszkającego z nimi, niż co porabiały goryle.

– Racja – powiedziała i spojrzała z powrotem na Harry'ego. Który wciąż z nimi rozmawiał, na to wyglądało.

Cóż, ooo'ował do nich, podczas gdy goryle tylko się w niego wpatrywały.

Louis stał w ciszy, ignorując obecność kobiety.

Nie miał wielu wyobrażeń tego jaka będzie matka Harry'ego, ale te jakie miał, pokazywały ją jako bardziej milsza osobę. Myślał, ze będzie właściwie rozmawiała z Harrym, niż tylko go obserwowała.

Harry wstał i podszedł do nich.

– Oni mnie tu nie chcą. Samiec myśleć ja chcę jego samice.

– To fascynujące, ze widzą cie jako zagrożenie dla dynamiki ich grupy. Małpy mogą bać się ludzi, ale nigdy dla tego powodu – powiedziała jego mama podekscytowana. – Z radością znowu bym cię tu zobaczyła, by oglądnąć wasze interakcje.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Ja tu nie wracam, oni mnie nie chcą. To nie moja rodzina.

– Ale dla wyników badań moglibyśmy -

– Ja już byłem badany. Nie lubię tutaj. – Obrócił się do Louisa. – Chce iść teraz.

– Dobrze kochanie, oczywiście! – powiedział Louis szybko, dokładnie jak matka Harry'ego zaczęła protestować.

– Ale to nie było wystarczająco długo! Dopiero tu przyszedłeś. Jest tyle do zobaczenia! Pozwól mi się oprowadzić po zoo, dać ci prywatną wycieczkę.

– Nie – powiedział ostro Harry. – Ja idę teraz.

– Okej. Okej, rozumiem – odparła nagle spokojna. – Jest dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia. Wiem to, wierz mi! Widzenie po raz pierwszy swoją matkę od dwudziestu kilku lat byłoby wyczerpujące -

– Nie – zatrzymał ją. – Ja po prostu tu nie lubię. Nie lubię ciebie. Chcę iść.

Potem Harry ścisnął biceps Louisa i pociągnął ich w stronę, z której przyszli. Jego matka pośpieszyła za nimi, błagając ich, by zostali.

Louis nie mógł poradzić, ale współczuł jej. Wyraźnie miała wiele problemów; myślała, że straciła syna w dżungli po to by zobaczyć go ponownie lata później, to było coś zostawiające psychologiczne rany. Więc nie mógł obwiniać jej za jej desperacje i znoszeniu całej sytuacji w sposób jaki on uważał za bezpodstawny, bo kim on był, aby oceniać, jeśli nie przeszedł tego co ona?

Harry prychał jak szyli ku wyjściu, wydając gniewne odgłosy jakich Louis nie potrafił zrozumieć.

I kiedy opuścili bramę, czekał na nich najgorszy koszmar Louisa.

Zostali oślepieni fleszem kamer, zakrywający im oczy, gdy pierwszy reporter podstawił im mikrofon do twarzy.

– Kim jest Harry? Co robiliście w Londyńskim Zoo? – naciskał mężczyzna.

Inny był przy Harrym.

– Jaki jest twój związek z Louisem?

– Jakim cudem utknąłeś w dżungli?

– Jak to przetrwałeś?

– Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Louis poczuł dłoń ściskającą jego i natychmiast wiedział, że to Harry.

Z nim przyciśniętym blisko swojego boku, Louis przepychał się przez reporterów, odpychając ich z drogi, żeby mogli iść do przodu.

Ich kierowca podszedł do nich, ciągnąc ich przez krzyczący tłum do samochodu.

Jechał tak szybko jak mógł, wyraźnie przyzwyczajony do tego typu ludzi, bo nie miał żadnych skrupułów, jadąc autem naprzód, mimo ludzi przed nimi. Strach spłoszył ich z drogi i zanim ktokolwiek zdecydował się wejść z powrotem, przyśpieszył.

Serce Louisa dudniło w jego klatce, dłoń Harry'ego nakryła ją jak przytulił się do niego.

– Co się stało?

– Reporterzy. To była taka sytuacja jakiej staraliśmy się unikać.

– Dlaczego oni to robią?

– Bo są pieprzonymi ciotami – sapnął Louis.

– Prawdziwe sępy – wymamrotał Harry i jakimś sposobem udało mu się wcisnąć bliżej. – To było straszne. Bardzo, bardzo straszne. Wiem, że oni nie mogą nas skrzywdzić jak leopardy, ale oni bardziej straszni.

– Bo mogą cie skrzywdzić w inny sposób.

Harry skinął głową.

– Myślę, że to, bo - nie wiem czego chcą. Wiem, że leopardy chcą mnie zjeść, ale nie wiem co ci ludzie robić ze mną

– Oni chcą wiedzieć o tobie wszystko. To rzecz jaką mówią ludzie, wiedza jest siłą. To wszystko czego chcą ludzie. Wszyscy tego chcą, ponad siebie nawzajem i samych siebie. To popieprzone.

Harry zamilknął, a Louis mógł zobaczyć, kiedy zaczął to sobie przyswajać.

Nauczył się tego o Harrym, tego ze był taki introspekcyjny, więc nic nie złościło Louisa bardziej niż kiedy ludzie kwestionowali jego inteligencję, bo on nie był głupi. Był prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszą osobą jaką Louis znał.

Harry przysporzył te wszystkie informacje tak cholernie szybko i co więcej zachowywał to i kwestionował i wykorzystywał do odkrywania nowych rzeczy. Wydawał się zawsze coś do tego dokładać.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytał Louis.

A Harry odpowiedział:

– O tym jak bardzo nie chce być człowiekiem. 

\---

Musieli przepchać się przez większy tłum reporterów, kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Louisa, kierowca szedł z tyłu, podczas gdy ochroniarze jakich aktor wynajął dla mieszkania, pomagała oczyścić przed nimi drogę.

Tak szybko jak weszli do środka, Louis podłączył telefon do ładowarki i włączył go.

Miał kilka nieodebranych połączeń od swojej menadżerki, więc oddzwonił.

– Hej – przywitała się.

– Hej, wiesz jakim kurwa cudem tona reporterów dowiedziała się, że byliśmy dziś w zoo?

– Poważnie?

– Czekało ich na nas pełno.

– Byliście w publicznym miejscu, ktoś pewnie was zobaczył i dał cynk mediom.

– Może. – Louis zmarszczył czoło. – Sądzę, że to świrnięta mama Harry'ego.

– Jak ona był?

Louis spojrzał za siebie, oczekując zobaczyć Harry'ego na sofie z włączonym telewizorem jak zwykle. Ale go tam nie było.

– Dziwna. Harry w ogóle jej nie polubił, nie zostaliśmy długo, bo czuł się zbyt niekomfortowo.

– Przykro mi. Zawsze możecie spróbować innym razem.

– Ta, może. Po co wcześniej dzwoniłaś? Telefon mi się wyładował w samochodzie.

– Oh, tak. Okej, wiec rozmawiałam z menadżerem cioty jakąś godzinę temu i jest ta gala, na której chce cię w LA.

– Co? – sapnął Louis.

– Chce, żebyś poleciał z nim do Ameryki, pieprzony kutas.

– Ameryki? Chce, żebym leciał do Ameryki tylko na jedną z głupich ustawionych randek? Powiedz mu, żeby się odpieprzył.

– Ale ten drugi kontrakt, który podpisałeś, nie miał takich ulg jak pierwszy. Naprawdę jesteś zobligowany by z nim iść.

– Cholera – sapnął Louis. – Nie ma z tego innego wyjścia?

– Spróbuję namówić go, aby zmienił zdanie, ale spotkałeś tego kolesia - on jest dupkiem.

– Chryste, co zrobi Harry? Nie mógłby z nami lecieć. Powiedział ci przez telefon jak długo muszę zostać?

– Nie, ale to tylko gala. Mógłbyś prawdopodobnie przylecieć i odlecieć tego samego dnia, jeśli byś chciał.

– Tak, zdecydowanie to zrobię. Nie zostanę ani chwili dłużej, niż muszę.

– Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz tego słuchać, ale to będzie całkiem duży krok w stronę twojej międzynarodowej kariery. Jeśli chcesz zostać aktorem, Ameryka jest tym miejscem, w którym musisz zaistnieć.

– Oczywiście – prychnął Louis. Huk rozbrzmiał z jego pokoju, wiec Louis dodał: – Muszę iść, później z tobą o tym pogadam. Daj mi znać, jeśli znajdziesz z tego wyjście.

Louis szybko poszedł do swojego pokoju, ciekawy co spowodowało hałas. Okazało się, że była to szuflada, która spadła na podłogę, kiedy Harry za mocno ją szarpnął.

– Przepraszam – mruknął śpiąco, a Louis tylko się uśmiechnął i poszedł ją naprawić.

– Co robisz?

– Pakuje się – powiedział Harry, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się po pokoju. Gdzie ubrania były ułożone na łóżku.

– Gdzie się wybierasz?

– Dom.

Louis wzdrygnął się.

– Ale ty - jesteśmy w domu.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, po czym podszedł do ich szafy, by przeszukać wiszące ubrania.

– Wiesz, że chodzi mi o dżunglę. To mój dom. To jest twój dom. Nie mogę zostać.

Louis pokręcił głową.

– Chodzi o dzisiaj? O reporterów?

– Nie. Chcę wrócić do domu.

– Ale - ale Haz, nie możesz wrócić, okej? Potrzebuję cię tutaj! – zadławił się na słowach, ciężkich od prawdy i zbyt mocnych do przełknięcia.

– Ale ja nie mogę tu być. To nie dla mnie. Potrzebuję mojej rodziny, potrzebuję być w domu.

– W takim razie pojadę z tobą.

– Nie będziesz tam szczęśliwy.

– Ale - tu też nie jestem szczęśliwy, nie dopóki nie jesteś ze mną. Pieprzyć to, Harry. Pojadę z tobą. Pojedziemy razem.

– Ale ty jedziesz do Ameryki z filmowym panem. Słyszałem ciebie mówić tak przez telefon.

Louis pokręcił głową, pośpiesznie wycierając łzy z policzków tyłem dłoni.

– Nie pojadę. Nie chcę jechać, zwłaszcza jeśli nie będę miał do czego wrócić.

– Nie chcę, żebyś przyjeżdżał do dżungli tylko dla mnie.

– To - to dla nas obu, tak? Dla mnie też. Dam temu szansę. To tylko fair – pośpieszył Louis, próbując przekonać siebie, jak i Harry'ego.

Ale to musiało być oczywiste, jego niesmak na ten pomysł, bo Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro i powiedział:

– Nie chcesz tego zrobić. Ty bać się.

– Ty możesz nauczyć mnie, żeby się nie bać. Możesz nauczyć mnie przetrwać, tak jak ja nauczyłem cie tego tutaj. Chce, Haz, potrzebuję.

Harry pochylił głowę i przegryzł wargę.

– Chcę ciebie mówiącego prawdę. Ale nie wiem. Nie lubiłeś tego, kiedy byliśmy tam ostatnio.

– Nie znałem ciebie ani tamtego miejsca, bałem się! Ale teraz chcę jechać, Harry, pozwól mi jechać ze sobą – błagał desperacko Louis. – Daj mi szansę, proszę?

Harry zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na niego.

– Chcę abyś jechał, możesz mieć wszystkie szanse. Ja po prostu nie chcę cie zasmucić.

– Zrobisz to jeśli pojedziesz beze mnie – szybko odpowiedział Louis.

– Mówisz to teraz tylko dlatego, bo boisz się tutaj beze mnie. Ale będziesz okej, żyłeś tu szczęśliwie przede mną tutaj.

– Ale - ale kocham cię, Haz. Naprawdę kocham.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wiem to, ale ty wciąż nie. Tylko się boisz, dlatego to mówisz. Ale to okej, bo ja wciąż cie kocham nawet jeśli pojadę. Książka od twojej mamy mówi, że miłość jest jak gwiazdy. Nawet jeśli są daleko, wciąż dostajemy ich światło. Miłość taka też, tak to mówi. Nawet jeśli ja daleko, ja wciąż cię kocham.

Louis mógł poczuć łzy gromadzące się w jego oczach. Był zdesperowany sprawić, żeby Harry mu uwierzył, ale to było trudne, kiedy sam całkowicie nie wierzył. Im więcej mówił, że pojedzie do dżungli, tym bardziej widział to jako nieprawdopodobne. Po prostu nie chciał zostawiać Harry'ego.

– Proszę – zapłakał, łzy leciały po policzkach. – Po prostu zostań.

Harry pokręcił głową ze zaciśniętymi ustami.

– Zostawałem tylko dla ciebie, ale już nie mogę. To nie tylko my dwoje tutaj, to za dużo innych ludzi. Nie lubię innych ludzi, tylko kilku, ale muszę wrócić do domu. Ty musisz też być szczęśliwy i wrócić do domu, gdzie ludzie cię kochają. Nie ma żadnych gwiazd w Londynie. Musisz jechać do Doncaster, gdzie ty szczęśliwy i gdzie tam gwiazdy, więc możesz czuć moją miłość.

– Możemy jechać tam razem. Jeśli chcesz zamieszkać w Doncaster, możemy, tak? Porzucę to i możemy tam zamieszkać.

– Potrzebuję mojej rodziny, nie twojej. Ja wracać Lou, nie ważne co mówisz, ja wracać.


	9. Rozdział 9: Louis z miasta cz.1

Louis przekonał Harry’ego, żeby został na kolejny tydzień, ale ten czas ani trochę nie zmienił jego zdania.

Badaczom kończyły się powody, dla których miałby odwiedzać ich w uniwersytecie, co sprawiło, że Harry czuł się bezużyteczny. Powiedział to Louisowi, swoim specjalnym sposobem, że oni nie potrzebujący go, uświadomili go, że nie miał nic do robienia; żadnej pracy, do której miałby iść, kiedy Louis pracował, żadnego hobby poza oglądaniem telewizora. Wciąż byli śledzeni przez reporterów kiedykolwiek opuszczali dom, co wprawiało Harry’ego w panikę, przez to co się stało przed zoo. Jedyną rzeczą zachęcającą go do zostania był Louis, ale Harry był przekonany, że ich dwójka wciąż będzie razem, mimo fizycznej separacji.

– My wciąż żyć, tylko w innych miejscach, ale my wciąż Harry i Lou – powiedział, gdy Louis poprosił o wyjaśnienie. A Louis po prostu skinął głową jakby rozumiał, czego na pewno nie robił. 

Kiedy rozmawiał o tym z Zaynem jednego popołudnia, jego kumpel powiedział:

– Po prostu myśl o tym jako o długo dystansowej rzeczy.

– Ale dla ludzi w nich dystans jest tylko tymczasowy. I oni mogą rozmawiać przez telefon i skype i takie tam! Odejście Harry’ego będzie dosłownie naszym końcem, a on nawet tego nie wie. On myśli, że będziemy po prostu żyć dalej naszymi życiami i, wiedząc, że drugi żyje w miejscu, gdzie jest najszczęśliwszy, da nam siłę. Związki tak nie działają!

– Cóż, powiedz mu to.

Louis westchnął, przykładając dłoń do czoła i pocierając skroń kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

– Próbowałem. Nie łapie tego.

Zayn zamilknął na moment, po czym zapytał:

– Myślisz czasami, że to my jesteśmy tymi, którzy tego nie łapią?

– Co? – było wszystkim, co Louis musiał powiedzieć, zanim twarz Zayna się rozświetliła, słowa wylatujące z jego ust jakby był zdesperowany wymówić je przez wieki:

– Przypuszczam, że nasze myślenie zostało oplecione setkami lat ludzkich spieprzeń, więc nauczyliśmy się jak odsunąć się od instynktu. Mam na myśli, Harry się nie zawstydza, tak? A my owszem, bo to była część naszej socjalizacji. To jest w nas zakorzenione, by unikać sytuacji, które nas zawstydzą i sprawią, że inni nas wyśmieją, bo to instynkt do wpasowania się. Harry tylko - nie wygląda, że się tego uczy. Nauczył się jak stawić czoła swojemu gangu goryli czy czymkolwiek to jest. 

– Ale on chciał się nauczyć jak się tu wpasować - 

– Nie – przerwał Zayn. – on uczy się rzeczy, nie żeby się wpasować, ale żeby żyć. Jak nauczył się jak się ubierać i używać sztućców, kiedy je, i brać prysznic i to wszystko, bo my powiedzieliśmy mu, że są niezbędne. Powiedzieliśmy mu, że musi je robić. Nie oponował, bo czuł, że musi wpasować się socjalizacyjne, robił je, bo my mu kazaliśmy.

Louis zmarszczył czoło zmieszany i zapytał:

– Jaki jest sens tego - psychologicznego gówna?

– Ja tylko myślę, że Harry może czuje jakiś rodzaj głębokiego połączenia z tobą, którego nie rozumiemy, bo straciliśmy umiejętność gdzieś po drodze. 

– Czytałeś stanowczo za dużo tych dziwnych Nowo Erowych książek, stary – zadrwił Louis. 

– Nie przeczytałem ani jednej! Po prostu sporo o tym myślałem, odkąd zrobiłeś wielkie zamieszanie, kiedy Harry powiedział, że cię kocha. Powiedział mi kilka rzeczy, gdy wtedy wyszliśmy, dawno temu. 

– Kiedy poszliście do Starbucksa i powiedziałeś mu o rimmingu?

Zayn uśmiechnął się.

– Ta, wtedy. Próbował powiedzieć mi co do ciebie czuł, jeszcze wtedy nie był ani trochę tak dobry w mówieniu jak teraz, i to po prostu brzmiało jakby był taki pewny, że to prawdziwa miłość. 

– Co powiedział?

– Powiedział, że tego bardzo pierwszego razu, kiedy zobaczył cie w dżungli, wiedział, że miałeś wszystkie odpowiedzi na każde pytanie jakie kiedykolwiek zadał. Nie tylko o tym czym był i dlaczego był inny do swoje rodziny, ale również powód jego istnienia. 

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, zanim Louis zorientował się, że Zayn nie ma żadnej intencji podawania szczegółów, więc wyrzucił:

– Co to znaczy?

– Nie powiedział! Nie mógł, wtedy, więc dużo o tym myślałem i przypuszczam, że to jak - jak ludzie tutaj wierzą w bratnie dusze i takie tam. Co wiesz, że uważam za totalną bzdurę, widziałem wystarczająco wielu ludzi zakochujących się i odkochujących się, by wiedzieć, że nie dla wszystkich jest tylko jedna osoba. Ale myślę, że to do czego zmierzał, wiesz?

– Nie, nie wiem! Zayn, to nie ma żadnego sensu. 

– Może nie dla ciebie! Dlaczego nie zapytasz go dlaczego myśli, że cię kocha?

– To - nie wiem. Bo nie kocha?

– Bzdura. 

– Dobra! – sapnął Louis. – Bo co jeśli nie kocha? Co jeśli powie mi dlaczego i to będzie czymś w stylu, bo jesteś jedynym, z którym kiedykolwiek uprawiałem seks albo bo jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem jakiego zobaczyłem lub jakiś inny powód, który nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego. Każdy mógł go znaleźć i każdy mógł go pieprzyć, a to nie jest tym czym jest miłość. Boję się, że to co on nazywa miłością, nie jest tym co ja uważam za miłość i jestem za słaby, by dowiedzieć się co to dla niego znaczy, bo to zaboli. 

Spojrzenie Louis jakimś sposobem znalazło jego stopy, podczas jego paplaniny, i nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, póki nie poczuł dłoni na ramieniu i musiał unieść wzrok, aby ją zobaczyć. To był Zayn, oczywiście, to był cholerny Zayn z ustami ułożonymi w ponury grymas. Louis poczuł się żałośnie ze sposobem, w jaki na niego patrzono, więc strącił dłoń Zayna z jego ramienia i wybiegł do swojej sypialni. Opadał na drzwi tak szybko jak je za sobą zamknął.

 

Nie podniósł się dopóki Zayn nie poddał się, próbując pocieszyć go przez drzwi, i w końcu opuścił jego mieszkanie.

Louis ułożył twarz w dłoniach, by się uspokoić, dokładnie tak jak był nauczony, kiedy był mały i nie mógł kontrolować złości. Tylko, że tym razem to nie była wściekłość jaką próbował stłumić, a panika. 

Nawet nie wiedział, że czuł się w ten sposób, dopóki nie powiedział tego na głos, ale dla niego zawsze tak było. Jak powiedziała jego mama; to było jego naturą, ignorowanie problemów, zanim nie wybuchały w jego twarz i był zmuszony stawić im czoła. 

Kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi, uniósł wzrok i złapał pobłyskujący widok czerwonych cyferek na swoim zegarku na szafce nocnej. 

Miał dwadzieścia minut, by dojechać do uniwersytetu Harry’ego i go odebrać, więc zabrał swoje klucze i płacz, i pośpieszył za drzwi. 

Kierowca pędził przez całą drogę pod uniwersytet, jednak wciąż przyjechali dziesięć minut po zakończeniu lekcji Harry’ego. 

Harry czekał w środku z psychologami, zbyt wielu reporterów czekało na niego przy wyjściu. Nie zrobili wielkiego zamieszania, kiedy przyjechał Louis, po prostu zrobili kilka zdjęć, ale nie zadręczyli go pytaniami, wyraźnie oszczędzając dramat na przybycie Harry’ego. 

Jakimś cudem dowiedzieli się o wizytach Harry’ego na uniwersytecie, co nie było wielkim zaskoczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę ilość tamtejszych studentów, którzy mogli go łatwo rozpoznać, ale nie wyciekły żadne informacje o powodzie, dla którego tam był. Uniwersytet profesjonalnie milczał, za co Louis był bardziej niż wdzięczny. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował to ich gadanie. 

Badacze czekali na Louis, kiedy przybył, i upiornie stali, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. 

Główna badaczka uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę. 

– Wierzę, że to jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie. 

– Co? – Mrugnął Louis, ale ścisnął jej dłoń, mimo swojego zmieszania. 

– Zakończyliśmy nasze badania. Szczęśliwie kontynuowalibyśmy nauczanie go, ale wiemy, że nie ma to sensu, ponieważ wraca do Kongo za kilka dni. 

– Powiedział tak?

Zmarszczyła brwi. 

– Powiedział nam, że to tym rozmawialiście. 

– Tak! Tylko - nie wiedziałem, że już ustalono datę – powiedział Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego tylko po to, by zobaczyć, iż ten spogląda na swoje złączone palce. Z grymasem spojrzał z powrotem na kobietę i zapytał: – Mogę pomówić z tobą na osobności przez sekundę?

Zanim Louis mógł się wycofać, kobieta zmierzała do swojego biura, głową nakazując mu podążyć.

– Usiądź – powiedziała jak zamknęła za nim drzwi, co zrobił. Kiedy sama była usadowiona za biurkiem, zapytała: – Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?

– Głównie, co robiliście z nim przez ten cały czas.

Skinęła głową, po czym powiedziała:

– Badaliśmy go. 

– Wiem to! Znaczy, możesz podać mi więcej szczegółów? 

– Próbowaliśmy badać jego psychikę, podczas uczenia go jak przystosować się do naszej kultury. Najpierw nauczyliśmy go mówić, żebyśmy mogli się z nim komunikować. To zajęło niesamowicie mało czasu, zwłaszcza kiedy ty zająłeś się innymi niedbałościami. Po tym skupiliśmy się na dowiadywaniu się jak najwięcej o jego życiu w dżungli. Jego rutynie, jego interakcjach, jego diecie, wszystkim. Poddaliśmy go testom na inteligencję i osobowość, a nawet sprawność fizyczną. Uważnie go obserwowaliśmy i myślimy, że nie możemy nauczyć go już niczego więcej, ani on od nas. Jestem pewna, ze nadejdzie dzień, kiedy wymyślimy coś innego o co mogliśmy byli zapytać, ale wtedy będzie daleko.

– Tak.

Jej twarz pozostała neutralna jak powiedziała:

– Właściwie pytaliśmy go dużo o jego związek z tobą.

Louis poprawił się na krześle i wymamrotał:

– Tak też myślałem.

– To jedna z najbardziej fascynujących o nim rzeczy, to, ze tak szybko sie do ciebie przywiązał, mimo swojej traumatycznej przeszłości. Martwiliśmy się o to, oczywiście. Ufał ci bezwarunkowo, a my byliśmy uprzedzeni, że uszkodził byś to zaufanie, umyślnie czy nie. Na szczęście dla nas wszystkich nie zrobiłeś tego.

– Tak.

– Jak się czujesz z tym, że wyjeżdża?

– Boję się.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo może stać mu się krzywda.

– Przetrwał dżunglę jako dziecko, również poradzi sobie jako dorosły. Czego jeszcze się obawiasz?

– Że - że więcej go nie zobaczę.

Skinęła raz głową, a Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje złączone i spoczywające na jego kolanach palce.

– Brałeś pod uwagę podróż z nim?

– Naprawdę? – prychnął. – Myślałem o tym, ale nie jak o realistycznej opcji. Nie mogę żyć w dżungli, zmarłbym w ciągu sekundy!

– Czy strach przed śmiercią jest jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymuję cię przed przeniesieniem się tam?

Louis zamilkł na moment, bo przed tym pytaniem, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że rozmawia z psychologiem.

– Ja -nie. Jest też pełno innych rzeczy, jak praca. I rodzina i przyjaciele. Nie moge po prostu wstać i wyjechać.

– Mmm – odparła z kiwnięciem głową, a Louis zdecydował, że lepiej już wyjść, nim zacznie pełną psychoanalizę.

– Dzięki za rozmowę – powiedział krótko, popychając się z krzesła. – I dziękuję za pomoc, jaką daliście Harry'emu.

– Dziękuję za wybranie nas do pomocy. – Uśmiechnęła się, zatrzymując go, zanim wyszedł z biura, by dać mu dzienniki.

Harry wstał tak szybko jak Louis go zauważył, podchodząc z uśmiechem.

– Ty skończyć teraz? My iść?

– Tak kochanie. – Skinął Louis.

Harry obszedł pokój dając każdemu z badaczy uścisk lub potrząśniecie dłonią, a Louis tylko obserwował z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Niektórzy z nich wyglądali na bliskich łez jak się z nimi zegnał, a jedna badaczka od razu wybuchła płaczem. Harry szybko ją pocieszył i to było miłe do widzenia jak bardzo on się o nich troszczył i vice versa.

Uniwersytecka ochrona odprowadziła Louisa i Harry'ego do czekającego auta, które podjechało pod inne wyjście, aby zgubić kilki reporterów, których liczba podwoiła się odkąd przyjechał Louis.

Kiedy byli w środku, Harry zapytał:

– O czym wy rozmawiać?

– Tylko o tym, co z tobą robili – odparł Louis. Harry kiwnął głową, a Louis wziął jego dłoń. – Ona - psycholożka - powiedziała, ze wyjeżdżasz za kilka dni.

– Tak. Potrzebuję. Ja boleć z chęcią iść do domu.

– Masz samolot? Jak, bilet na samolot?

– Nie – powiedział, przechylając głowę. – Jak?

– Ja - zrobimy to dzisiaj. Cholera, to będzie cios prosto w serce, ale pomogę ci. 

– Dziękuję. Masz samolot do Ameryka?

– Jeszcze nie. Zostawię to mojej menadżerce. Chyba powinienem zapytać ją także o twój. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek wyrobiła ci paszport.

Harry skinął.

– Okej.

Potem popatrzył przez okno, przyciągając dłoń Louisa na jego uda, aby ją tam trzymać.

– Ja ciesze się iść do domu. Chce zobaczyć moją mamę.

Louis nic nie powiedział w strachu przed zadławieniem się. Po prostu przybliżył się do Harry'ego, póki wciąż mógł.

\---

Louis nie doceniał swojej menadżerki.

Jakoś, kiedyś zorganizowała Harry’emu paszport Demokratycznej Republiki Kongo wraz z tym angielskim. Powiedziała, że angielski był nieco łatwiejszy przez jego matkę, ale ten Kongo wymagał trochę roboty.

– Ciężko udowodnić, że żył tam całe życie – wyjaśniła, kiedy wpadła do nich tego popołudnia. – Ale jest zrobiony.

Więc ich trójka zabukowała Harry’emu lot, żołądek Louisa przewrócił się na datę, kiedy wyjeżdżał.

Za dwa dni, Louis maił tylko dwa dni więcej do spędzenia z Harrym i to było przerażające.

Nie miał wiele czasu by o tym myśleć, bo tak szybko jak lot został zabukowany, jego menadżerka zaczęła mówić mu o jego wycieczce do LA.

– Gala jest w sobotnie popołudnie, więc tak jak przed premierą musisz wcześniej spędzić kilka godzin na przygotowanie się. Nie tak jak ostatnio, ludzie będą tobą bardziej zainteresowani. Czerwony dywan będzie ciążką robotą.

– Okej – wymamrotał Louis.

– Kiedy gala się naprawdę zacznie, to będzie o wiele spokojniejsze, ale oczekuję, że nawiążesz kontakty. Będziesz przy stoliku z całkiem znaczącymi gwiazdami, więc równie dobrze możesz z tego skorzystać.

– Załapałem.

– Potem jest after party, na którym musisz być. Tam będziesz w stanie porozmawiać z każdym. Kamery są tam zabronione, wiec nie musisz spędzać całego wieczoru z tym dupkiem. Znajdź jakiś interesujących ludzi do pogadania, zrelaksuj się trochę. Ale nie za bardzo, musisz imponować.

– Dobra.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała, a Louis zmarszczył na nią brwi. – Znaczy się, normalnie robił byś teraz zamieszanie. Stawiając żądania i w ogóle.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Łatwiej zrobić to co mi mówisz. Wpakowałem się w ten bałagan, mogę równie dobrze coś z niego wyciągnąć. Dostać jakieś kontrakty czy cokolwiek, nawet jeśli to jest tym co będę teraz robi z życiem.

– Tak – powiedziała wolno i niepewnie. – Racja. Będę się zbierać, pogadamy o tym jak Harry już pojedzie. Bądźcie ze sobą jak najdłużej i to wszystko.

– Dzięki – zaświergotał Harry, wyglądającego na nieprzejętego rozmową jaką właśnie odbyli. Co trochę bolało, że nie mógł powiedzieć jak Louis naprawdę się czuł. Domyślił się, że to było oczywiste jak zwiedzony był.

Kiedy w końcu wyszła, a mieszkanie było tylko ich ponownie, Harry opadł na sofę i zabrał pilot od telewizora.

– Naprawdę chcesz to teraz robić? – warknął Louis.

Harry spojrzał w górę winnie.

– Ja - nie?

– Myślałem, że będziesz chciał po prostu ze sobą posiedzieć i - no nie wiem - porozmawiać? Mamy ze sobą tylko dwa dni. Mniej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin, naprawdę. Trochę myślałem, że chciałbyś spędzić je, całkowicie poświęcając się tylko nam, ale najwyraźniej nie.

Poczuł się za to jak totalny cham, ale wybiegł z pokoju, aby opaść na ich łóżko. Które szybko będzie tylko jego łóżkiem.

To całe miejsce będzie tylko jego znowu, a to nie było w porządku. Harry przynależał tutaj z nim, nie na środku pieprzonej dżungli.

Louis właśnie podciągał poduszkę do klatki, kiedy Harry lekko popchnął drzwi, wystawiając głowę przez szczelinę.

– Mogę dojść?

– Cholera – wydusił Louis i natychmiastowo przyłożył dłoń do oczu, zanim jakaś łza mogła spłynąć. Jednak skinął głową i, kiedy Harry wspinał się na łóżko, zapytał: – Pamiętasz pierwszy dzień, kiedy tu przyszedłeś? Jak wciąż mówiłeś dojdź zamiast chodź?

– Tak. Dlaczego ty płaczesz? Myślałem, że to zabawne.

– To było zabawne. To dlatego ja - mogę płakać. Bo to było takie stresujące; muszenie nauczyć cię wtedy wszystkiego, ale to było fajne. Wszystko w tym domu przypomina mi teraz o tamtym dniu, bo przestudiowałeś każdy szczegół i dotknąłeś wszystkiego, a ja to pamiętam. Kiedy spojrzę na moją szafę, będę pamiętać jak próbowałem znaleźć ci pasujące ubrania, a kiedy będę oglądał cokolwiek w telewizji, będę pamiętać, że jest tam, ponieważ ty zepsułeś stary. Potem jest prysznic i wszystkie cholerne wspomnienia tam stworzone.

– Przepraszam. – Harry pociągnął nosem, kładąc jedną ze swoich absurdalnie wielkich dłoni na kolanie Louisa. – Przepraszam, nie mogę zostać.

Louis zepchnął dłoń Harry'ego i sapnął:

– Ależ możesz! Możesz, ale nie zostaniesz. Jest różnica.

– Wiem, że różnica. Nie zostanę to wybór, a nie mogę zostać to niemożliwość. To niemożliwe dla mnie zostać i też być szczęśliwym. To przeraża tu, nienawidzę tego. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą jest ty i przyjaciele w tym domu, ale nie można tu być na zawsze. To niemożliwe, więc ja zostać jest niemożliwe.

Louis strącił poduszkę z kolan i przyciągnął je do klatki piersiowej i mocno je przytulił.

– Wiem. Po prostu sobie współczuję. Nie wiem jak mogę tu być bez ciebie.

– Przeprowadź się do Doncaster, by być ze swoją rodziną – zasugerował Harry, czołgając się na łóżko, aby usiąść obok Louisa naprzeciw ramy łóżka.

Jego palce przebiegały po jego kolanie, więc Louis chwycił jego dłoń, aby je zatrzymać.

– Nie sądzę, aby mógł tam również być. Zanudziłbym się.Chyba po prostu zobaczę co się stanie po tej wycieczce do LA. Kto wie, może naprawdę zacznę ponownie lubić to całe gówno. Móc być oślepianym przez wielkie światła i błyszczące gwiazdy.

– To dobre! Gdzie tam gwiazdy, tam moja miłość, pamiętasz?

– Nie taki rodzaj gwiazd mają w LA – burknął Louis. Potem pociągnął dłoń Harry'ego na swoje uda, by trzymać ją między swoimi, i spojrzał w górę, żeby zapytać:

– Czemu jesteś taki pewny, że mnie kochasz?

– Bo we wszystkich rzeczach w telewizji mówią, że miłość jest nie czymś co możesz wyjaśnić, a ja nie mogę wyjaśnić wszystkich moich uczuć do ciebie.

– To wszystko?

– Próbuję powiedzieć. – Harry uśmiechnął się, szeroko i nagle. – Kiedy ja pierwszy cię zobaczyć, ja tak w szoku. Nie wiedzieć czym ty byłeś. Nie wiedzieć czym ja byłem, ale wiedzieć wtedy, że cie lubię. Podążać za tobą w drzewach, patrząc jak ty przewracać się na gałęzi i robić śmieszne odgłosy z buzi. Nie wiedział o słowach, ale ja chcieć, żebym wiedział, bo wtedy mógłbym pamiętać co ty mówić.

Usta Louisa wygięły się w uśmiechu.

– Jęczałem, prawdopodobnie sprawiłbym, że byś mnie nie polubił, gdybyś rozumiał.

– Nie sądzę. Usiadłeś na ziemi i wyciągnąłeś butelkę z wodą z twojej torby, a ja zaskoczony, bo znalazłem jedna z nich w moim domu w drzewach, ale nie wiedziałem co to robiło. Więc zszedłem kilka gałęzi, aby lepiej widzieć co robisz, ale wtedy ty widzisz mnie też i boisz się mnie!Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ja nie straszny, ale spadłeś i zasnąłeś, i ja taki przestraszony, że się nie obudzisz. Nigdy nie byłem taki przestraszony o nic wcześniej, nawet nie kiedy goniły mnie dwie pumy razem, ja nie taki przestraszony. Nigdy nie troszczyłem się o nic jak robiłem dla ciebie odtamtąd. Myślałem, że ty nigdy nie budzący się, będzie jak ja nigdy nie budzący się. I myślę, że to czym jest miłość, kiedy ty i ktoś jest jednym.

Żadne słowa nie przyszły do Louisa, wszystkim co chciał zrobić było pocałowanie Harry'ego tak mocno, że nigdy nie będą w stanie być osobno, więc przewrócił się na bok i zarzucił ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego, wypuszczając płacz, kiedy Harry odwzajemnił uścisk.

Pocałował szyję Harry'ego, oddychając jego zapachem, zanim Harry zsunął się w dół łózka i pociągnął Louisa na siebie.

Louis unosił się nad Harrym, pozwalając smutnemu uśmiechowi opaść na jego usta, który Harry próbował odcałować szybkimi muśnięciami.

Podziałało, szybko Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, i śmiech wydobył się z jego klatki, kiedy Harry pocałował jego nos.

– Kocham cię, Lou.

Louis zniżył się na Harrym, składając ramiona na klatce Harry'ego i kładąc podbródek na swoich przedramionach.

– Wiem. Po prostu nie sądzę, że będziesz zawsze.

– To nie odejdzie, obiecuję – powiedział Harry, odpychając pasmo włosów od oczu Louisa. – Nie może, kiedy nie ma nikogo innego dla mnie do kochania w dżungli.

Louis zmarszczył czoło.

– Nie jak ja mam tutaj. Nie martwisz się, że o tobie zapomnę i zakocham się w kimś innym?

– Nie – powiedział Harry, zaskakując Louisa tym jak pewnie brzmiał. – Nie ma nikogo takiego jak ja, tak powiedziałeś. Kochasz mnie, bo ja znam cie naprawdę, nie co inni ludzie widzą, i bo robię tak, że ty czuć się tak znowu. Ty czuć jak osoba jaką ty chcieć być, kiedy ty ze mną.

– Tak. – Uśmiechnął się Louis. – Tak. Stałem się tą osobą odkąd ciebie poznałem. Czuję jak duża część tego kim jestem dzisiaj, została zrobiona przez ciebie, wiec nie sądzę, że będę w stanie cie usunąć nawet gdybym chciał.

– Widzisz!

– Widzę co?

– To co ja mieć na myśli, kiedy mówię, ja nigdy nie odejdę! Moje ciało może być daleko, ale ja wciąż gdzieś w tobie. Ja zawsze z tobą w ten sposób. Nie odejdę cały.

– Ale kochanie, nie będę w stanie cię zobaczyć, kiedy odejdziesz. Nie będę w stanie cię dotknąć i powąchać i spróbować i to będzie okropne. Potrzebuję być w stanie robić te wszystkie rzeczy.

– Zanim pójdę, ty móc mnie dotknąć i spróbować. Zaczynając teraz, będziemy. – Harry umiejscowił dłoń wzdłuż szczęki Louisa i pochylił się, więc ich usta były milimetry od siebie. To znaczyło, że Louis mógł poczuć słowa na sobie, kiedy Harry wymamrotał "kocham cie na zawsze" zanim pokonał przestrzeń.

Całowali się powoli i delikatnie, tylko usta poruszające się razem, dopóki Louis nie poczuł niepewny język Harry'ego.

Louis popchnął dłonie we włosy Harry'ego, zaciskając pięści i ciągnąć wystarczająco mocno, by Harry jęczał w jego usta. Po tym, ich pocałunek stał się szybki i zdesperowany. Szczęka Louisa bolała od tego jak mocno próbował nadążyć za ciągłymi ruchami ust Harry'ego. Jego oddech stał się głośny i nierówny, małe charknięcia wyślizgujące się z jego gardła.

Harry położył dłonie na pośladkach Louisa i przycisnąć go w dół w momencie, kiedy uniósł własne biodra, pocierając swojego zakrytego kutasa o tego Louisa.

– Kurwa – jęknął Louis drżąco, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Harry szybko zabrał się za gryzienie jego wystawionego gardła. – Dojdę w spodniach, jeśli trochę nie zwolnimy. Potrzebuję, aby to pozostało.

Harry odpowiedział z kolejnym przewróceniem biodrami i jękiem.

– Nie chcieć czekać.

Louis spojrzał w dół, śmiejąc się, kiedy Harry podniósł się, aby znowu go pocałować.

– Poczekaj, musisz poczekać. Jak będziesz dochodził w dżungli, beze mnie tam? Trzeba zapamiętać nasze ostatnie pieprzenia.

– Ja przynajmniej mieć banany do ssania. Mogę udawać, że to ty – powiedział Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem, a szczęka Louisa opadła, gdy dodał: – Do środka mnie też.

– To nie może być zdrowe.

– Tak. Brudne. – Puścił mu oczko.

– Nie w seksowny sposób! – Zaśmiał się Louis. – Bardziej w niehigieniczny sposób. Trochę się martwię na jakie pomysły wpadniesz, kiedy nie będzie mnie tam do patrzenia. – Jego własne słowa sprawiły, ze jego uśmiech opadł, ale zanim smutek mógł go naprawdę uderzyć, Harry rozproszył go pocałunkiem.

To przypomniało mu gdzie się znajdował, leżąc na Harrym ze swoim tyłkiem zniewolonym przez te duże dłonie, jego kutas pogrubiał się miedzy nimi, pozwolił sobie więc być rozproszonym.

Harry podtrzymywał wolne, stabilne kołysanie biodrami, koncentrując się na pocieraniu o siebie ich kutasów, podczas gdy Louis przejął kontrolę nad ich pocałunkiem.

Wepchnął język w usta Harry'ego, wydając jęki i sprawiając, że tarcie stało się fantastyczne.

– Bez dżinsy – zabłagał szeptem Harry, a Louis się zgodził.

Zszedł z ciała Harry'ego, by pociągnąć w dół spodnie, podczas gdy Harry walczył ze swoimi.

Potem, dokładnie kiedy spodnie Louisa wylądowały na podłodze, Harry wspiął się na górę i ponownie złączył ich usta.

Rozdzielił uda Louisa kolanem i przycisnął do siebie ich kutasy, teraz jedyną rzeczą oddzielającą skórę od skóry były bokserki Louisa.

Ale Harry nie pozwolił, by to go powstrzymało, pocierał w dół, jednocześnie układając usta na gardle Louisa i zasysając skórę.

– Kurwa, Haz. Musze zdjąć moje bokserki. Nie dałeś mi cza-uh kurwa – przerwało mu niezwykle precyzyjne pchnięcie Harry'ego i wszechogarniająca iskra przyjemności gdy ich jądra się zetknęły.

Louis owinął nogi wokół tylnej części ud Harry'ego, używając uścisku jako dźwigni, by otrzeć się o Harry'ego, skąd został zaklinowany poniżej.

To sprawiło to o niebo lepsze, obaj chłopcy pocierający się o siebie w tym samym czasie. Oczy Louisa przewracały się do tyłu, czuł jakby miał dość w każdej chwili tylko od suchego tarcia, więc chwycił włosy Harry'ego i pociągnął go w dół, żeby mogli znowu złączyć usta, koncentrując się na pocałunku, by odciągnąć się od nacisku na jego kutasa.

Ale to tylko podnieciło Harry'ego.

Biodra Harry'ego zwiększyły tempo, przechodząc od wolnych, precyzyjnych otarć do szybkich i niechlujnych pchnięć.

Louis jęknął głośno, a Harry spuścił głowę, aby polizać jego szyję.

– Moje bokserki – zajęczał Louis, kiedy liźnięcia Harry'ego przekształciły się w ugryzienia. – Musze - potrzebuję - zdjąć bokserki. Dojdę w gaciach.

Szybkie dłonie Harry'ego pociągnęły bokserki Louisa w dół, jedynie do miejsca pod jego tyłkiem, uwalniając jego kutasa, by leżał na jego brzuchu.

To było niesamowite, prześlizgiwanie się po spoconych mięśniach Harry'ego pod jego kutasem, czując również tego Harry'ego okazjonalnie muskającego z boku. Kiedy Harry owinął swoją wielką dłoń wokół nich obu i obciągnął ich razem, Louis warknął i doszedł pomiędzy nimi.

Harry kontynuował gładzić go w tym czasie, a pod dojściu Louisa jeszcze chwilę, próbując samemu dojść szybką dłonią.

Louis zazgrzytał zębami i wbił palce w ramiona Harry'ego, niepewny czy to czego doświadczał to ból czy przyjemność.

Kiedy Harry przeciągnął kciukiem po główce jego kutasa, odskoczył, paznokcie wbiły się w skórę Harry'ego, bo kurwa, to zdecydowanie był ból.

Ale Harry doszedł zanim Louis musiał powiedzieć mu, by przestał i zabrał rękę z ich kutasów, ujeżdżając swój orgazm na udzie Louisa.

– Wow – jęknął Harry, opadając na Louisa. – To dobre.

– Było. – Louis uśmiechnął się i wciągnął powietrze. Jego ciężki oddech ciążył na jego klatce, więc chwycił biceps Harry'ego i delikatnie go zepchnął. Harry przewrócił się łatwo, opadając na materac obok niego.

– Ja dojść na ja i ty – zaskamlał Harry. – Czuć ohydnie.

Louis wciąż leżał, dopóki nie miał siły, aby wstać, potem zeskoczył z łóżka i pokuśtykał do łazienki, nogi mu się trzęsły, a on cały był przeraźliwie słaby. Ale nie mógł zetrzeć z twarzy uśmiechu. Złapał widok w lustrze i zaśmiał się, wyglądał jak absolutny bałagan. Zamoczył szmatkę i wrócił do łóżka.

– Pocieranie się o siebie jak nastolatki to nie do końca to co myślałem, że będziemy robić dzisiejszego wieczoru – zażartował Louis, wycierając brzuch i kutasa Harry'ego, zanim wyczyścił siebie.

– Nie jedna rzecz my będziemy robić. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. – Mieć dużo wspomnień do zrobić, zanim ja iść.

Louis próbował nie zmienić swojej miny ani trochę, próbował stłumić nagły smutek, utrzymując uśmiech, ale Harry wciąż w jakiś sposób był w stanie to dostrzec.

Przyciągnął Louisa blisko do swojego torsu, przytulając go mocno podczas, gdy mruczał pocieszenia do jego ucha. To, że go kochał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie odejdzie, ale prawda i tak wyciskała łzy Louisa.

\---

Louis oparł czoło o małe, owalnie okienko, nie pozwalając sobie sie odsunąć i uderzyć o nie dziesięć razy mocniej.

Aktor zdecydował, że powinni lecieć jego prywatnym samolotem, a Louis na to przystał, by uniknąć kłótni, jaka wywiązałaby się, gdyby powiedział nie.

Mocno żałował tej decyzji po niecałej godzinie słuchania ciągłego ględzenia gwiazdora.

Mężczyzna był taki narcystyczny, że to fizycznie bolało Louisa. Ciągle nawijał, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się jawnym znudzeniem Louisa rozmową.

Więc Louis wyglądał przez okno, kiedy mężczyzna mówił, używając chmur jako pomoc, by go zagłuszyć. Ale kiedy to robił, jego myśli natychmiast powróciły do Harry'ego.

Którego żegnał na lotnisku wczoraj popołudniu, trzymając go blisko, dopóki absolutnie musiał już iść. To było okropne i łamiące serce, a Louis przepłakał całą drogę powrotną do swojego mieszkania.

Jego oczy wciąż były od tego podpuchnięte, ale jeśli było to zauważalne, aktor niczego o tym nie powiedział, kiedy odebrał go dziś rano. Właściwie, nie powiedział do Louisa niczego, dopóki nie znaleźli się w samolocie.

Louis domyślił się, że był wkurzony, ale szybko widoczne stało się to, ze był zdenerwowany rozdaniem nagród.

Ich samolot przyleci popołudnie przed, potem zostaną odebrani i zawiezieni prosto do hotelu. Louis nalegał, by mieli osobne pokoje, na co aktor był wyraźnie rozczarowany, ale i tak na to przystał. Louis musi iść z nim na kolację tej nocy, ale to nie będzie takie złe. Zrobił to już dwa razy, wiedział co mógł zrobić, a czego nie mógł. I tak było mu to obojętne.

Nagły, głośny i obsceniczny śmiech aktora rozbrzmiał obok niego, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Odsunął się od okna, aby na niego spojrzeć.

Który znikąd zapytał:

– Jesteś zmęczony?

– Tak. Nie mogłem wczoraj spać.

– Bo twój dzikus odszedł? Przykro słyszeć. Nie mógł ogarnąć miastowego życia, przypuszczam?

– Nie mógł ogarnąć ludzkości. Za dużo ciot – warknął Louis. – Mają telewizory w tym samolocie? Jeśli nie, jestem udupiony. Nie wiem co innego będę robił przez następne dziewięć godzin.

– Ta, mają. – Gwiazdor zaśmiał się protekcjonalnie. Jakby Louis był gorszy, bo nigdy wcześniej nie leciał prywatnym samolotem. Dupek.

Nacisnął przycisk, który wzywał stewardessę, i zapytał ją o system rozrywkowy. Czym był duży monitor podłączony do IPada. Jak magicznie.

Louis włożył do uszu zaoferowane słuchawki i przeglądał kategorie, zanim znalazł film, kończąc jednostronną rozmowę gwiazdora.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko wkurzonego, ale powiedział jedynie:

– Spróbuj przespać się trochę w samolocie. Nie potrzebuję cię, wyglądającego tak, jutro.

Potem zamilkł kompletnie.

\---

Krótki spacer z LAX do czekającego samochodu zajął trzykrotnie więcej czasu niż powinien z powodu paparazzich, którzy tłoczyli się wokół nich. Było ich mnóstwo, więcej niż przywykł Louis w Londynie, więc kiedy pierwszy raz ruszyli, Louis podskoczył i chwycił się bicepsa gwiazdora. Natychmiast go puścił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, ale wyglądało na to, że aktor wziął to za zaproszenie do dotknięcia go.

Mężczyzna ułożył dłoń na dolnej części pleców Louisa i delikatnie popchnął go do przodu, mamrocząc mu do ucha, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Jedynym, o czym mógł myśleć Louis, było to, co z pewnością wyląduje w brukowcach, historie o młodym–i–naiwnym–Louisie, prowadzonym poprzez swoją drogę do sławy za rękę przez nikogo innego jak największą hollywoodzką gwiazdę. To wszystko będzie tak wiarygodne, biorąc pod uwagę towarzyszące temu zdjęcia, fotografie Louisa z przerażonymi oczami, prowadzonego przez twardą rękę aktora i wyszeptaną zachętę.

Jego pierwszą reakcją było wyrwanie się i zrobienie sceny, desperacko zdobyć kontrolę i sprawić, by napisali taką historię, jakiej chciał on, ale powstrzymał się. Już nie był tą osobą, to nie miało zawieść go nigdzie w przemyśle, więc popatrzył w dół na swoje stopy i pozwolił gwiazdorowi prowadzić się dalej.

Jazda samochodem do hotelu była piekłem, aktor wykorzystywał okazję, by wygadywać więcej bzdur, próbując mu zaimponować.

Zostawił go w spokoju, gdy dotarli do pokoju, mówiąc, że garnitury czekały na niego w szafie.

– Odbiorę cię o siódmej trzydzieści, żeby zabrać się na kolację, załóż garnitur, który wisi w twojej szafie – powiedział na pożegnanie.

Louis zostawił walizkę przy drzwiach i opadł na łóżko. Wyjął telefon, by sprawdzić, ile czasu mu zostało i uznał, że wystarczająco, by uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę zanim będzie musiał się przygotować.

Samolot sprawił, że był senny, więc łatwo udało mu się zasnąć, ale kiedy się obudził w jakiś sposób czuł się nawet gorzej. Jego ciało desperacko chciało spać dalej, jego powieki były ciężkie, a jego głowa dryfowała, ale i tak zmusił się do wstania.

Wziął szybki prysznic, myjąc włosy i szorując twarz, mając nadzieję, że to go nieco ożywi.

Wysuszył włosy ręcznikiem, po raz pierwszy zauważając, jak dużo czasu to zajmuje. Już od lat nie martwił się o stylizację i nie maił pojęcia, co z tym faktem zrobić. Po kilku chwilach wpatrywania się w swoje odbicie, potargał palcami grzywkę i zgarnął ją na bok, decydując, że tak zostawi.

Ubrał się w garnitur, nie czytając metek, ponieważ nie trzeba było mu przypominać ile pieniędzy wydawał na niego gwiazdor. Między lotami i zakwaterowaniem musiały być to tysiące dolarów, a z tymi niedorzecznymi garniturami musiało przewyższać dziesięć tysięcy. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie nie ma sensu, ale im więcej wydawano na niego pieniędzy, tym tańszy się czuł.

Dokładnie o siódmej dwadzieścia osiem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a Louis otworzył je oceniającemu spojrzeniu aktora.

Jego wargi były ściągnięte, gdy oglądał go od stóp do głów. Potem westchnął.

– Trzeba to zrobić. Załatwimy ci jutro obcięcie włosów. Wyglądają niedorzecznie.

Nastrój aktora nie zmienił się, dopóki nie wysiedli z samochodu przed restauracją, uśmiech niespodziewanie pojawił się na jego twarzy. Kiedy Louis wysiadł po nim, zobaczył, dlaczego.

Czekała na nich niewielka grupa paparazzich, robiąca zdjęcia, gdy aktor wziął Louisa za rękę i poprowadził go do restauracji.

– Uśmiechnij się. Wyglądasz jak trup – warknął aktor Louisowi do ucha przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Więc Louis zmusił się do uśmiechu i podążył za mężczyzną do środka, ani trochę niezaskoczony faktem, że najlepszy stolik był dla nich zarezerwowany.

Zanim nawet usiedli, kelner nalewał do ich kieliszków szampana.

– Chcesz mnie wkurzyć? – burknął Louis, ale i tak wziął łyk.

– Zważaj na język. Wcześniej to było słodkie, teraz jest irytujące.

– Co cię ugryzło?

Aktor patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym wziął swoje menu i otworzył je.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy obserwowani, tak? – spytał Louis. – Powinniśmy wyglądać, jakbyśmy byli w sobie zakochani, ale niesamowicie jawnie okazujesz, że mnie nienawidzisz. Nie mam zamiaru iść na kolejną ustawioną randkę jutro, więc lepiej wykorzystaj tę tak, jak możesz.

– Nie nienawidzę cię – wymamrotał aktor.

– W porządku. W takim razie przestań zachowywać się, jakby tak było. – Potem Louis uśmiechnął się. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ja to mówię.

– Dlaczego to robisz? Wiem, że nie chcesz tu być.

– Ponieważ to praca, a ja zdecydowałem, że chcę być dobry w tym, co robię.

Na twarzy aktora pojawił się uśmieszek.

– Ty zdecydowałeś, tak?

– Tak. Muszę przynajmniej spróbować, jeśli mam z tego żyć. Z aktorstwa, mam na myśli. Nie z umawiania się z tobą.

Na to gwiazdor faktycznie się roześmiał, ale powstrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że było oczywiste, że tego nie chciał.

Ale Louis i tak się uśmiechnął i wziął swoje własne menu, przysięgając uczynić sytuację między nimi przynajmniej przyjemną na następne dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Doszedł do wniosku, że jest to o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy aktor jest po jego stronie i wszystko pójdzie znacznie szybciej, jeśli go tam utrzyma.

–––

Oczywiście Louis upił się szampanem. Był to też ten zakręcony rodzaj upicia; czuł się tak jasny i wypełniony powietrzem jak bąbelki, które właśnie połknął, które łaskotały go w środku i sprawiały, że śmiał się bez żadnego widocznego powodu.

Nie chciał myśleć o niczym, co czyniło go smutnym, zignorował tę odrobinę Harry'ego, uwięzioną w jego wnętrzu, która służyła jako zawsze obecne przypomnienie o tym, jak samotny był, i pił więcej i więcej.

Kiedy wyszli, Louis był bałaganem.

Ledwie mógł iść i był faktycznie wdzięczny aktorowi za owinięte wokół jego talii ramię, które przeprowadziło go przez migające światła aparatów i do samochodu.

Gdy tylko usiedli, Louis opadł na bok aktora, używając mężczyzny jako podpórki do utrzymania się w pozycji pionowej, ponieważ nie było mowy, by dał radę zrobić to samodzielnie.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – spytał gwiazdor, jego policzki były jasnoróżowe przez to, ile wypił.

– Tak. To było zabawne. Zabawa – wybełkotał Louis.

– To dobrze, ja też spędziłem miło czas.

Louis wydął wargi.

– Tylko miło?

I wtedy usta aktora znalazły się na jego ustach. Tylko na sekundę, ponieważ Louis odchylił się i odepchnął go.

– Co do kurwy?

– Myślałem –

– Co? Że skoro jestem pijany będę – cię pieprzył? Nie jestem – mam Harry'ego. Wiesz o tym.

– Wiem, że w tym momencie on jest w samym środku pieprzonego niczego – burknął on. – Flirtowałeś ze mną całą noc, co innego miałem sobie pomyśleć?

– Wykonywałem swoją pracę!

– Upijanie się nie jest pracą. To dobra zabawa. Podobała ci się nasza randka, nie wykonywałeś pracy!

– Jesteś taką ciotą – warknął Louis, zmuszając się, by usiąść prosto i utrzymać własny ciężar. To był trudne, w głowie wciąż mu się kręciło, ale był wystarczająco trzeźwy by wiedzieć, co się dzieje. – Sprawiasz, że bycie dla ciebie miłym jest cholernie trudne.

Aktor prychnął.

– Jesteś kurewsko tragiczny, Louisie Tomlinson. Jesteś nikim, a ja jestem kimś, kiedy do cholery zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie masz szczęście, że się tobą zainteresowałem? Ludzie rzucają się na mnie przez cały czas, ale oto ty, w żałobie po jakimś chłopcu z dżungli, który był zbyt tępy, by zobaczyć, jak dobrze było mu z tobą. Mogę dać ci wszystko –

– Jeśli pozwolę ci się przelecieć, tak?

– Tak – powiedział aktor, a Louis usiadł w szoku.

Wiedział, że aktorowi chodziło właśnie o to, dawał to do zrozumienia już od samego początku, ale usłyszenie tego wypowiedzianego przez niego samego było kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

– Nie będziemy się pieprzyć. Jesteś okropną osobą, nie ma kurwa mowy o tym, żebym pozwolił ci mnie dotknąć.

Wtedy kierowca odchrząknął, oznajmiając, że przyjechali do hotelu.

Gwiazdor mruknął podziękowanie i wysiadł z samochodu. Nawet nie zaczekał na Louis, wyraźnie nie będąc już dłużej skupionym na podtrzymaniu ich wizerunku szczęśliwej pary.

Louis wysiadł, wdzięczny, że był tutaj ochroniarz, który przeszedł z nim obok paparazzich i na górę, do jego pokoju.

Napełnił butelkę wodą z tranu w aneksie kuchennym i wypił przynajmniej połowę, po czym zdjął garnitur.

Mocno uderzył w niego letarg, ale niepokojące myśli na temat następnego dnia i zemsty, jaką z pewnością szykował dla niego aktor, utrzymywały go w przytomności.

To był najgorszy sen w jego życiu, zarówno szampan, jak i jetlag sprawiały, że nie wypoczął.

Louis nie musiał pojawiać się w pokoju gwiazdy aż do drugiej, ale jego ciało i umysł rozbudziły się całe godziny wcześniej.

Włączył telewizor dla hałasu w tle, szukając menu serwisu hotelowego. Zamówił duże śniadanie pomimo swego niechętnego żołądka, wiedząc, że to jedyny sposób, by upewnić się, że jego kac odejdzie przez ceremonią.

Co, tak samo jak drzemka, którą uciął sobie później, oznaczało, że czuł się całkiem przyzwoicie, kiedy dostał wiadomość, że ktoś zmierza właśnie do jego pokoju, by pomóc mu się przygotować.

Nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzią. Desperacko chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego plany uległy zmianie, ale był tylko wdzięczny, że przez chwilę dłużej nie musiał widzieć aktora.

Ten sam mężczyzna, który ubierał go na premierę, przyjechał z tymi samymi dwoma kobietami, cała ich trójka nie marnowała czasu, starając się, by wyglądał reprezentacyjnie.

Stylista przyniósł idealnie skrojony garnitur Louisa i nową, markową parę brogsów, ale zanim kazano mu je założyć, jedna z kobiet posadziła go na krześle w łazience, by zająć się jego włosami.

– Chcesz zostawić je długie? – spytała, psikając je wodą.

Louis popatrzył na siebie w lustrze i wydął wargi.

– Tak, chcę.

Uśmiechnęła się.

– W takim razie tylko je podetnę.

Kiedy skończyła obcinać końcówki, znów ułożyła je w wysoki quiff w stylu gwiazdy rocka.

– Chcieli, żebyś wyglądał jak typ chłopca z sąsiedztwa, ale mogę stwierdzić, że to po prostu nie twój styl.

Louisowi się to spodobało, ale spytał:

– Ale czy nie powinnaś robić tego, co ci kazali? Dzisiaj jestem tylko jego dodatkiem, nie sądzę, że miałaś sprawić, żebym sam się wyróżniał.

– Pieprzyć ich – wzruszyła ramionami. – Sprawimy, że będziesz wyglądał niesamowicie, nie martw się o to. Musisz przyciągnąć ich uwagę, jeśli chcesz nawiązać kontakty. Mała wskazówka, łazienki są do tego świetnym miejscem.

Louis zmarszczył nos.

– Czy to jakieś amerykańskie insynuacje?

– Nie – zaśmiała się. – To szczerze tylko rada. Jeśli zostawiasz plotkowanie na afterparty, każdy, z kim będziesz rozmawiał prawdopodobnie już pił. Jest spora szansa, że do następnego dnia zapomną wszystkie rozmowy, które z tobą odbyli.

– Oh. Na zdrowie.

Druga kobieta weszła, by rozjaśnić jego twarz make–upem. Kiedy wyjęła eyeliner, Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale nim zdążył zaprotestować, powiedziała:

– To tylko na środek twoich górnych powiek. Sprawi, że twoje oczy będą jaśnieć i trochę zwiększy rozpiętość twoich rzęs.

Więc ponownie usadowił się w fotelu i pozwolił jej wykonywać jej prace, modląc się, by aktor nie kazał im sprawić, żeby wyglądał tak niedorzecznie jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiedy odchyliła się i przesunęła na bok, by Louis mógł przejrzeć się w lustrze, zdecydował, że wygląda zupełnie dobrze.

Kiedy Louis wyszedł z łazienki, stylistka fryzur powiedziała:

– Jesteś o wiele cichszy niż zapamiętałam.

Wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał:

– Mam kaca.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko dalej pakowała swoje rzeczy.

Osobisty stylista aktora ubrał Louisa w garnitur, ściskając ramiona marynarki i prostując zagniecenia w spodniach, by wszystko dobrze leżało.

– Postaraj się nie siadać – powiedział mężczyzna z uśmieszkiem. – Nie chcesz, żeby się pogniotło.

– Dobra – mruknął Louis. – Dokąd idziemy?

Stylista kompletnie go zignorował, zamiast tego dając Louisowi do zrozumienia, by podążył za nimi do pokoju gwiazdora.

Więc Louis tak zrobił, powstrzymując się od ogryzienia się, kiedy stylista powiedział coś o tym, że jest o wiele sympatyczniejszy, kiedy robi to, co mu się każe.

Louis musiał stać przez następne kilka godzin, kiedy zespół pracował nad aktorem. Nie powiedział nic do mężczyzny, nawet jeszcze go nie widział. Louis musiał po prostu oglądać telewizję i chrupać kawałki marchewki, dopóki nie został zawołany do sypialni aktora.

Mężczyzna wyglądał uderzająco, ale wszystkim, co poczuł Louis, gdy go zobaczył, była odraza.

– Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział aktor, a Louis mruknął podziękowanie. – Nie będziesz odzywał się dziś wieczór na czerwonym dywanie. Masz stać obok mnie przez cały czas, chyba że powiem ci coś innego, masz się nie zastanawiać. Wiem, że twoja menadżerka kazała ci nawiązywać kontakty, ale to jest moja noc i płacę ci za to, byś mi towarzyszył. Nie rozmawiasz z nikim, chyba że dam ci na to pozwolenie. Rozumiesz?

– Tak, rozumiem – odpowiedział Louis monotonnie.

Aktor przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a kiedy Louis już uniósł brew pytająco, mężczyzna powiedział:

– Lubię, gdy jesteś tak zgodny. Pasuje to do ciebie.

Louis musiał dosłownie ugryźć się w język, by nie wyrzucić z siebie tego, co miał ochotę powiedzieć. Nie mógł narobić sobie więcej kłopotów z aktorem, wiedział, że mężczyzna zamieniłby wtedy tę noc w piekło.

–––

Ceremonia była jaśniejsza niż cokolwiek, czego Louis wcześniej doświadczył.

Obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, gdy szedł czerwonym dywanem, w uszach dzwoniło mu od hałasującego tłumu. Tyle się wokół niego działo, że nie mógł skoncentrować się na pojedynczej rzeczy, więc pozwolił, by aktor go prowadził.

Louis szybko uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nie doceniał gwiazdora. Ten naprawdę się liczył, Louis o tym wiedział, ale do tej pory widywał mężczyznę wyłącznie na wydarzeniach, które w jakiś sposób kręciły się wokół niego. Był kluczową postacią w reklamie wody kolońskiej i główną osobą na premierze filmu, ale na ceremonii rozdania nagród powinien być tylko kolejnym aktorem z wielu.

Tylko że nie był. Wyraźnie był tym, którego wszyscy obecni chcieli widzieć i rozmawiać z nim. Otaczali ich niezliczeni dziennikarze, którzy zadawali dokładnie te same pytania, ale dla różnych witryn. Pozostali goście również podchodzili do gwiazdora, by porozmawiać i mimo tego, że Louis nie rozpoznawał za bardzo ponad połowy z nich, mógł łatwo stwierdzić, że byli to ważni ludzie. Wszyscy wyglądali niesamowicie, kobiety w pięknych sukniach aż do podłogi i mężczyźni w szytych na miarę garniturach, wyjątkowe fryzury i makijaż. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy tylu odstawionych ludzi jednym miejscu.

Kilku celebrytów gratulowało też Louisowi, ale większość z nich zupełnie go zignorowała. Ponieważ nie został zwolniony przez gwiazdora, musiał być u jego boku, słuchać rozmów, w których nie miał prawa uczestniczyć i być obserwowanym przez sławnych ludzi. To było tak niewiarygodnie zawstydzające. Louis chciał oddalić się od nich i ich oceniających spojrzeń, ale dłoń gwiazdora na jego talii i ostrzeżenie, które wcześniej otrzymał utrzymywały go w miejscu. Wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że nienawidzi ich wszystkich. Nienawidził ich ściągniętych min i fałszywych grzeczności, tego, jak żądali uwagi i sączyli desperację. Ich postawa pod tytułem lepszy–od–ciebie go dobijała.

– Pieprzyć to – burknął Louis, przerywając to, co akurat mówił aktor do jakieś reżyserki, z którą kiedyś pracował lub chciał pracować, Louis nie słuchał.

Obaj odwrócili się do Louisa, reżyserka z uniesionymi brwiami, a aktor z wydętymi wargami i szybko czerwieniejącą twarzą.

– To nie jest tego warte. Idę. – Louis zepchnął rękę aktora ze swojej talii i zaczął się odwracać, ale aktor mocno chwycił jego biceps.

Na twarz mężczyzny powoli wkradł się uśmiech.

– Nie możesz po prostu odejść – powiedział nienaturalnie słodkim głosem. Reżyserka wciąż ich obserwowała, jej usta wygięły się w dół, gdy zatrzymała wzrok na ciasnym chwycie aktora.

– Mogę odejść, więc taki mam zamiar. – Louis próbował oswobodzić swoje ramię, ale nie mógł. Niezależnie od tego, jak mocno ciągnął, aktor nie puszczał.

– Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała reżyserka. – Co się dzieje?

– Ten dupek robi mi krzywdę!

– Nie mów tak o mnie – burknął aktor. – Mój partner zapomniał o swoich manierach. Przepraszamy na momencik, rozwiążemy to.

Oczy aktora nie opuszczały Louisa, więc nie mógł widzieć, że reżyserka rozgląda się z niepokojem.

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca, przez co Louis się uśmiechnął. Drgnął, gdy uścisk aktora się wzmocnił, i powiedział:

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że tu wszędzie są aparaty, tak? Nie możesz mi niczego zrobić bez zostania sfotografowanym, więc mnie puść.

– Nie mam zamiaru nic ci zrobić – splunął aktor. – Ale nie puszczę cię, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co się do kurwy z tobą dzieje w tym momencie.

– Dzieje się to, że sobie idę. Odchodzę. Łapię pierwszy samolot do Londynu. Już łapiesz?

– Nie możesz, podpisałeś kontrakt.

– To mnie pozwij. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

– W porządku – burknął aktor, wreszcie puszczając jego ramię. Bolało w miejscu, w którym zaciskały się jego palce, Louis desperacko chciał sprawdzić, czy uścisk nie pozostawił mu siniaków. – Ale wiedz, że mogę i zamierzam zrujnować wszystkie szanse, jakie kiedykolwiek miałeś na zostanie aktorem. Mogłem uczynić z ciebie kogoś wielkiego.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wywrócił oczami, wołając:

– Otrząśnij się, ty cioto! – przez ramię, kiedy odchodził, kierując się w stronę, z której przyjechali.

Czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na jego piersi i Louis odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że zatrzymał go dziennikarz, a nie aktor, jak przypuszczał.

– Tylko kilka pytań. To ty znalazłeś chłopca z dżungli, racja?

– Tak – westchnął Louis. – Możesz powiedzieć mi, jak się stąd wydostać?

– Dlaczego chcesz wyjść? Gdzie jest Harry, czy to prawda, że wrócił do dżungli? Co cię z nim łączyło?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie dajesz mi czasu na odpowiedź, co nie? Nie, żebym miał zamiar odpowiadać. To tylko taka przyjacielska rada.

I Louis zaczął iść dalej, ignorując dziennikarza, który szedł za nim, rzucając pytaniami w tył jego głowy, gdy ten pospiesznie się oddalał.

Wskoczył do limuzyny, z której właśnie wysiadła dwójka celebrytów, mówiąc kierowcy, by dalej robił to, co miał robić, potem wyskoczył na drugim końcu i zadzwonił po taksówkę, by dostać się do domu.

Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się na parkingu, wypełnionym innymi limuzynami, Louis natychmiast zadzwonił do swojej menadżerki.

– Więc w takim razie zgaduję, że podjąłeś już decyzję – powiedziała, gdy Louis opowiedział jej gdzie jest i co wydarzyło się kilka minut wcześniej.

– Na temat?

– Na temat tego czy chcesz grać.

– Tak, cóż, na koniec to była dość łatwa decyzja. Trochę czasu wśród wszystkich tych frajerów, tego mi było trzeba. Jezus, nigdy już nie chcę być taki jak oni. Są jak te przerażające, zabytkowe lalki, które ma moja ciocia. Wykonane ładnie, by zachwycać z odległości, ale zamknięte w szklanych gablotach, żebyś nie mógł podejść wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć wszystkie pęknięcia i wyblakłą farbę.

– O czym ty mówisz, Louis? – westchnęła ona.

– Nie możesz podejść do celebrytów blisko, ponieważ uświadamiasz sobie, że nie ma w nich niczego do podziwiania. Nie mogę otaczać się takimi ludźmi i jestem pewny jak cholera, że nie chcę być jednym z nich. Nie jestem stworzony do tego gówna.

– Co się stało z Louisem sprzed kilku miesięcy? Który sprzedał duszę za szansę zostania sławnym?

– Chyba od tamtej pory znalazłem nieco godności. Uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem osobą, a nie osobistością. Musiałem dostrzec, co jest dobre w ludzkości i teraz chcę być kimś, z kogo byłby dumny. Z kogo ja byłbym dumny. Kurwa, nie wiem. Po prostu chcę być z Ha – z nim – ale to się nie wydarzy. Po prostu ściągnij mnie w powrotem do Londynu tak szybko jak możesz, czuję, że tracę rozum. Proszę?

– Oczywiście – powiedziała szybko. – I za to, czego jest to warte, myślę, że dobrze robisz. Jesteś na to o wiele za dobry. Troszczysz się o innych. I wiem, że ty tak nie myślisz, ale jesteś dobrą osobą. Show biznes jest dla chciwych ludzi, a ty nie jesteś jednym z nich.

–––

Pierwsze cztery dni po powrocie do Londynu Louis spędził w łóżku. Czasem wychodził z niego, by wziąć sobie trochę chleba z kuchni do jedzenia albo posiedzieć na sofie i oglądać telewizję z kocem owiniętym dookoła ramion i oczywiście czasem potrzebował się załatwić, ale przez większość czasu zostawał w swojej sypialni, tonąc w rozmyślaniach.

Wiedział, że tęsknił za Harrym i że po pewnym czasie się z tym pogodzi, ale problem polegał na tym, że tak naprawdę Louis tego nie chciał. Nawet mimo tego, że Harry był całe mile stąd i nie można było się z nim skontaktować, Louis nie chciał z nich zrezygnować. Chciał, by było tak, jak powiedział Harry, by fizyczna separacja ich nie rozłączyła.

Ale skończył przesypiając dzień i spędzając całą noc przy oknie, patrząc w niebo w poszukiwaniu gwiazd. Tylko że nigdy ich nie widział, ani jednej, i zadecydował, że to już czas najwyższy, by wziąć się w garść i dać szansę stylowi życia Harry'ego.

Harry opuścił dom i bliskich, by być z kimś, kogo znał przez kilka godzin i to wszystko w powodu przeczucia, a Louis miał już dość czekania aż jego problemy same się rozwiążą.

Nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy niż od czasu, gdy poznał Harry'ego, i nigdy nie był smutniejszy niż wtedy, gdy znów go stracił.

A teraz miał zamiar go odzyskać.

Lecz wtedy, tak szybko, jak pojawiły się te myśli, zostały one zastąpione tymi mówiącymi mu coś dokładnie przeciwnego.

Że, realistycznie, nie było żadnych szans, by mógł żyć w domku na drzewie w samym środku pieprzonego niczego, polując na jedzenie i tym podobne. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie spędził dnia bez jakiegoś elektrycznego elementu. Jak światła. Jak do kurwy miał widzieć w ciemności bez świateł? Co miałby robić bez telefonu? I telewizora? Jak miał dostarczyć sobie rozrywki? Naprawdę nie było szans, by tam przetrwał. O ile nie zostałby pożarty przez jakieś dzikie zwierzę, na pewno umarłby z nudy.

Jego myśli toczyły stałą wojnę, przeskakując ze skrajności w skrajność, a on już zaczynał mieć dość.

Musiał wyjść z domu, więc zadzwonił do swoich kumpli i zaprosił ich na kilka drinków od lokalnego pubu.

Był zmuszony zabrać ze sobą ochroniarza, ponieważ dziennikarze stali się nawet bardziej natarczywi od zniknięcia Harry'ego i pomimo faktu, że pub znajdował się zaraz na końcu jego ulicy, musiał zostać obwieziony po dzielnicy kilka razy, by ich zgubić.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce, Zayn i Niall już na niego czekali z do połowy pustymi piwami.

Czekał na niego pełny kufel i Louis wziął długi łyk, po czym usiadł na wolnym stołku.

– Gdzie Li?

– W drodze, tak myślę. Pisał do mnie dziesięć minut temu czy coś koło tego, że jest w metrze – odpowiedział Zayn. – Powinien być tu niedługo.

– Dobra – skinął głową Louis.

– Jak się czujesz? – spytał Niall szczerze.

Louis westchnął i powiedział:

– Gównianie.

– Jak było w Stanach? Nie widziałem cię od kiedy wyjechałeś.

– To też było gówniane – rzekł Louis, a na zachętę Nialla opowiedział im wszystko, co się wydarzyło, od randki do momentu, gdy porzucił aktora na ceremonii rozdania nagród.

– Nie mógł się z tego cieszyć – powiedział Zayn miękko. – Co masz zamiar robić teraz?

– Nie wiem – jęknął Louis. – Ale na pewno nie aktorstwo. To przemysł dupków.

– Kiedyś powiedziałeś to o modelach, pamiętasz? Nim zacząłeś? I zobacz, co stało się potem.

– Ale to było, kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat i byłem zdesperowany! Teraz jestem starszy. Bardziej dojrzały. Mogę jasno myśleć o tym, czego chcę. – Co było totalnym kłamstwem, biorąc pod uwagę stan jego głowy w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

Ale Zayn mu uwierzył, odpowiadając:

– Tak podejrzewam. Po prostu odkąd tylko cię znam, zawsze mówiłeś o pragnieniu czegoś więcej. Nie mogę naprawdę wyobrazić sobie ciebie... porzucającego to.

– Cóż, to właśnie robię – mruknął Louis.

Wtedy Niall wtrącił się z:

– Porzucasz też modeling? – a Louis odpowiedział wzruszeniem ramion i kolejnym, długim łykiem.

Aż do przybycia Liama panowała cisza, Louis unikał powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej, a pozostali też nie próbowali nic z niego wyciągać.

Ale Liam z całą pewnością nie miał skrupułów w kwestii przejścia od razu do bolesnego sedna. Pierwszą rzeczą, o którą spytał po powitaniu ich i narzekaniu na metro, było:

– Jak sobie radzisz bez Harry'ego.

Louis spojrzał na niego i odparł:

– Nie najlepiej.

A potem, mimo początkowej decyzji nie wspominania o nim przez cały wieczór, wyrzucił z siebie wszystko to, co działo się w jego głowie odkąd Harry odszedł. Jak to nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny, jak każda rzecz, na którą patrzył, przypominała mu o Harrym, jak zdesperowany był, by wyrzucić go z głowy i z serca. Ale jak bardzo nienawidziłby, gdyby to się stało, ponieważ wtedy Harry naprawdę by zniknął, a wraz z tym spory kawałek jego samego. Chciał żałować tego, że kiedykolwiek go spotkał, ale nie mógł. Harry zmienił go na lepsze, a on nigdy nawet nie podziękował mu za to odpowiednio. Nigdy nawet nie powiedział mu, że go kocha.

– Cóż, może powinieneś – powiedział Zayn. – Może powinieneś pojechać i mu to powiedzieć.

– Nie przeprowadzę się do pieprzonego Kongo, Zayn – prychnął Louis.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że musisz się tam przeprowadzić. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieje coś takiego jak bilety powrotne, nie? Po prostu jedź do niego, wypróbuj to i zobacz, co wolisz. Życie tam z nim, czy życie tutaj, bez niego.

– Ale – ja nie wiem nawet, gdzie on jest. Mam na myśli, wiem, że prawdopodobnie jest tam, gdzie domek na drzewie, ale Kongo jest ogromne. Jak miałbym go w ogóle znaleźć? Poza tym jest praca. Nie mogę po prostu tego rzucić.

Liam posłał mu najbardziej protekcjonalne spojrzenie i powiedział:

– Kiedy ostatnim razem miałeś jakieś zlecenie jako model? Wątpię, żeby twoja menadżerka robiła problemy. Wydaje się być wystarczająco miła i wyraźnie się o ciebie troszczy.

– W porządku. Mogę pominąć pracę. Ale jak odnajdę Harry'ego, panie Optymisto? – rzucił Louis.

Liam zmarszczył brwi, otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć i zamykając je, oczywiście nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Czy coś, co zabrałeś z domku na drzewie, ma współrzędne albo coś w tym stylu? – spytał Zayn.

Louis wydął wargi w zadumie.

– Nie przypominam sobie. Podejrzewam, że mogę sprawdzić. – Wtedy wszyscy jego przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się szeroko, więc dodał szybko: – To nie znaczy, że definitywnie jadę! Ja tylko – będę sprawdzał możliwości. Nie ma sensu w rozważaniu wyjazdu, jeśli nie będę mógł nawet go namierzyć.

– Rozsądnie – przytaknął Niall.

A Liam dodał:

– Chcemy tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

–––

Cała czwórka wróciła do Louisa po kilku kolejnych piwach, popełniając błąd pójścia do domu na piechotę, zamiast zamówienia kursu z kierowcą.

Zostali dostrzeżeni przez dziennikarzy jakieś sto stóp od budynku i musieli odpierać ich przez resztę drogi. Flesze aparatów świeciły mu po oczach, krzyczące głosy, zadające natarczywe pytania, dzwoniły mu w uszach i sprawiały, że zaciskał pięści, ale udało mu się dostać do środka bez wypowiedzenia ani słowa. Niall z kolei nie przestawał mówić. Cóż, bardziej śpiewać. Przekrzykiwał ich tekstami piosenek, doprowadzając pozostałych chłopaków do śmiechu. Przez to o wiele łatwiej było zignorować dziennikarzy i prawdopodobnie to był powód, dlaczego Louis nie wybuchł.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Louis, kiedy dostali się do jego mieszkania, było chwycenie torby papierów i dzienników, zabranych z domku na drzewie Harry'ego.

Rzucił je na stół, a pozostali usiedli, biorąc więcej piw i rozkładając trochę chipsów.

Mamrotali narzekania na to, jak puste były lodówka i spiżarnia Louisa, ale Louis nie trudził się z odpowiedzią. Był zbyt zajęty dzieleniem papierów do przejrzenia dla niego i jego kumpli.

Ale szybko skończyli. Nie było żadnej wzmianki o lokalizacji badań. Nic o domku na drzewie.

Serce Louisa zamarło. Dopóki nie odebrano mu szansy na odnalezienie Harry'ego, pozostawiając zostanie w mieście i wyleczeniem się z niego jako jedyną opcję, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo chciał pojechać do dżungli.

Jego przyjaciele milczeli, dostrzegając jego porażkę i nie mając pojęcia, jak go pocieszyć.

– Co mam teraz do kurwy zrobić? – jęknął Louis, przykładając dłonie do oczu i przyciskając je, aż przez jego powieki nie prześwitywało światło.

– Mam pewien pomysł – powiedział nagle Zayn. – Ale może ci się nie spodobać.

Louis zdjął dłonie z twarzy i westchnął:

– Dajesz.

– Mógłbyś spytać mamy Harry'ego – zasugerował, ale zanim Louis mógł zrobić coś więcej niż zmarszczenie brwi, rzekł: – Tylko mnie wysłuchaj! Musiała znać dokładną lokalizację, jest twoją jedyną szansą na odnalezienie go. I, tak, może nie być najlepszą osobą, ale wątpię, by trudno było przekonać ją do pomocy.

– Nie być najlepszą osobą? Traktowała swojego własnego syna, którego nie widziała od osiemnastu lat, jak jakiś potencjalny projekt badawczy!

– Tak, okej. Ale ona jest twoją jedyną opcją.

– Mógłbym spróbował na Uniwersytecie. Mogli coś znaleźć. Albo moja menadżerka.

– Podejrzewam – wzruszyła ramionami Zayn. – Jednak to mało prawdopodobne, ale śmiało, spytaj ich.

–––

Zayn miał rację, oczywiście. Jego menadżerka nie wiedziała nic ponad to, co wiedział on sam, a naukowcy wcale nie starali się odszukać lokalizacji domku na drzewie.

Co było dobre, jak podejrzewał, ponieważ to znaczyło, że nie mogli potem namierzyć go do dalszych badań.

Ale to znaczyło też, że musiał skontaktować się z matką Harry'ego.

Która w pewnym momencie niedawno zmieniła numer telefonu, a więc Louis musiał iść zobaczyć się z nią w zoo.

Karmiła goryle bananami, gdy tam dotarł i po kilku energicznych machnięciach podeszła do ogrodzenia, by go rozpracować.

– Oh – zmarszczyła brwi, gdy była wystarczająco blisko, by zorientować się, kim jest. – To ty.

– Tak. Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby to nie było ważne, więc czy możemy pogadać przez chwilkę?

– Wiesz, byłoby dobrze zobaczyć się z nim, zanim wyjechał. Mogłeś powiedzieć mi, że odchodzi, żebym mogła się pożegnać – odpowiedziała z twardym spojrzeniem.

Louis zacisnął mocno szczękę, nie pragnąc bardziej niczego niż bronić swoich działań i obarczyć ją cała winą, ale wiedząc, że to nigdzie go nie doprowadzi. Więc, zamiast tego, przeprosił.

– Wiem, przepraszam, ale to był jego własny wybór. Za bardzo tęsknił za dżunglą i kiedy raz zadecydował o powrocie, wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko.

Mruknęła z ustami zaciśniętymi w oczywistym braku wiary. Ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że powiedziała:

– W porządku, możemy porozmawiać. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

– Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest domek na drzewie, w którym ty i tata Harry'ego go wychowywaliście.

– Dlaczego?

– Muszę go znaleźć.

Przez to jej mina zmieniła się w coś o wiele bardziej sympatycznego niż podejrzliwość.

– Czy coś jest nie tak? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

– Z nim tak, chodzi o mnie. Po prostu naprawdę muszę się z nim zobaczyć.

I tak po prostu znów stała się zimna.

– Oh. Cóż, obawiam się, że w takim razie nie mogę ci pomóc.

– Proszę! – błagał. – Jestem zdesperowany. Chcę być z nim.

– Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie wrócił tam, by przed tobą uciec? – spytała, przez co Louis na chwilę zamarł.

Może zależało jej bardziej, niż Louis podejrzewał.

– Zgaduję, że nie możesz. Ale możesz spytać naukowców z Uniwersytetu. Oni dobrze go znali, ufał im. I ufał mi, wszyscy ci to powiedzą. Proszę, jestem zdesperowany, muszę z nim być.

Przez chwilę milczała, nie spuszczając z niego oczu, spojrzenie niezachwiane, gdy rozważała podanie mu informacji, których chciał. Wreszcie, gdy Louis był już u kresu wytrzymałości, odpowiedziała:

– Dobrze, powiem ci.

– Dziękuję! – westchnął Louis z niedowierzaniem. – Po prostu podaj mi współrzędne albo coś i dalej sobie poradzę.

– Nie mam zamiaru tego robić – zmarszczyła brwi. – Mam zamiar zabrać cię tam osobiście. Polecimy tam razem.


	10. Rozdział 10: Louis z dżungli cz. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc jeśli ktoś nie czytał oryginału, nie wie, że autorka ostatnio dodała epilog, więc to jeszcze nie ostatni rozdział tej historii! xxx

Louis wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

Wiedział, że nie można ufać mamie Harry'ego, że była niestała, a jej działania nieprzewidywalne.

Ale wiedział też, że nic nie mogło powstrzymać jej przed znalezieniem Harry'ego na własną rękę. Próbował przekonać ją, że jechanie tam jest złym pomysłem, że Harry nie będzie chciał się z nią widzieć, ale nie przyjmowała tego do wiadomości. Była przekonana, że jej przyjazd będzie dla niego najlepszy.

Więc, gdyby Louis odrzucił jej ofertę z powodu moralności, jedyną osobą, która by na tym straciła, byłby on, a skoro miała zamiar jechać, lepiej by Louis był tam i pilnował jej.

Zgodził się na jej propozycję, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że podjęła decyzję i próby wydobycia z niej jakichś informacji byłyby daremne. Jej towarzystwo w podróży było dalekie od ideału, ale to była jedyna opcja Louisa, by znów zobaczyć Harry'ego.

Zadzwonił do swojej menadżerki pod czujnym spojrzeniem mamy Harry'ego, a ona zgodziła się, że tak będzie najlepiej i zaczęła ustalać zabukowanie im biletów.

– Gotowe – powiedział Louis, gdy odłożył telefon do kieszeni. – Mamy wykupiony lot za dwa dni.

– To za szybko. Muszę zwolnić się z pracy.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:

– Jestem pewny, że coś wymyślisz. Nie mam zamiaru czekać na spotkanie z Harrym ani chwili dłużej niż to konieczne.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było zdjęcie walizki z szafy i położenie jej na łóżku. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powinien zapakować. Co zabiera za sobą ktoś, kto przeprowadza się do dżungli? Elektronika była oczywiście poza pytaniem, tak samo jak wszelkie wymyślne ubrania czy buty. Musiał wziąć jakieś porządne buty trekingowe, ponieważ ponieważ jego sportowe na pewno rozpadłyby się podczas wędrówki przez dzicz. Kupował tylko rzeczy, które dobrze wyglądały, nie były stworzone, by trwać. Musiał stać się praktyczny, jeśli chciał przetrwać w dżungli.

Westchnął i opadł na łóżko obok walizki. Dlaczego nie był jednym z tych typów ludzi, którzy lubią życie na łonie natury i tym podobne? Wędkowanie, wspinaczka górska i chodzenie po lasach? Próby spakowania byłyby o wiele prostsze, gdyby robił wcześniej coś podobnego. Kiedy pojechał do dżungli na sesję, powiedziano mu, by wziął ze sobą wygodne ubrania, ale wybierał się tam tylko na kilka dni.

Pamiętał, jak raz Liam powiedział mu, że wędrował dużo z tatą, gdy był młodszy, więc wysłał mu szybką wiadomość, prosząc o jakieś pomysły.

Liam nie mógł przyjść, ponieważ był w pracy, więc Louis spróbował zamiast tego u Zayna.

Który przybył, by pomóc, ale był tak samo niepewny od czego zacząć, jak Louis.

– Nie możesz przeciągnąć walizki przez dżunglę, prawda? Potrzebujesz odpowiedniego plecaka – powiedział Zayn, już okazując się przydatnym.

– Tak, dobry pomysł – przytaknął Louis, spychając walizkę z łóżka. – Co teraz?

– Może spakuj bieliznę? – zasugerował ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Louis podszedł do swojej szuflady z bielizną i chwycił garść. Potem zmienił zdanie i opróżnił cała szufladę na swoje łóżko.

– Właściwie nie będę nosił wiele więcej, co nie? – spytał. – Harry biega nago.

– Może potrzebujesz więcej, nie wiem, rzeczy, których nie możesz zdobyć w dżungli. Jak proszek do prania i inne gówna. Papier toaletowy.

– Jezu – skrzywił się Louis. – Co ja do kurwy robię?

– Wyprowadzasz się z kraju dla osoby, którą kochasz. Teraz bierzmy się za to – dodał Zayn, kiwając głową w stronę walizki.

– Muszę zrobić listę zakupów z rzeczami, których potrzebuję – zasugerował Louis, wyciągając telefon i otwierając aplikację z listami zakupów. Cholera, musiał pożegnać się także z telefonem. Kierował całym jego życiem przez tak długo.

– Zatem potrzebujesz papieru toaletowego, proszku do prania – wymienił Zayn, a Louis je zapisał. – Szamponu, mydła i pasty do zębów.

– Ale ile? Zapas na całe życie? Będzie musiał nastąpić czas, kiedy przestanę używać tych rzeczy. Zastanawiam się, ile czasu minie, zanim się dostosuję.

– Nie jedziesz na zawsze, co? – spytał Zayn, niepokój szybko przemknął przez jego twarzy. – Myślałem, że miałeś zamiar tylko spróbować.

– Tak, ale – sam nie wiem. Zależy od tego, jak będzie mi się żyło bez tego wszystkiego. Czy moje pojęcie na temat tego, co jest niezbędne, zmieni się, czy nie.

– Racja – przytaknął Zayn.

– Hej, mógłbyś pilnować mojego domu, kiedy mnie nie będzie? Twoja siostra ma się niedługo wprowadzić, to ci oszczędzi na trochę szukania nowego mieszkania.

– Tak, jasne – odpowiedział Zayn bez wahania. – Mogę to zrobić.

– Super – wyszczerzył się Louis i wrócił do swojego telefonu. – Jak istotny jest krem do golenia twoim zdaniem?

–––

Koniec końców Louis zabierał na lotnisko trzy wielkie torby, z czego tylko jedna zawierała ubrania. Trudną rzeczą było określenie wszystkich swoich rzeczy jako Tak lub Nie i był zaskoczony, jak łatwo poszło; ilu rzeczy, które posiadał, tak naprawdę nie potrzebował.

Był też zaskoczony, ile fajnych gadżetów było dostępne i zaopatrzony we wszystko napędzane energią słoneczną, co tylko mógł dostać w swoje ręce. Kupił pochodnie i GPS, a nawet telefon satelitarny.

Prawie kupił napędzaną energią słoneczną suszarkę do włosów, ale uznał, że to może być lekka przesada.

Mama Harry'ego miała ze sobą tylko duży plecak i wywróciła oczami, kiedy zobaczyła wszystkie bagaże Louisa.

– Masz zamiar sam nieść to wszystko przez dżunglę? To dobry dzień marszu do miejsca, dokąd zmierzamy. I to bez przystanków.

– Dam radę – odpowiedział, głos tak sami nienaturalny jak jej. – Jeśli wszystkie twoje słowa, skierowane do mnie, mają być tak protekcjonalne, możemy równie dobrze w ogóle nie rozmawiać.

– Chcę tylko doprowadzić cię tam w jednym kawałku – westchnęła. – Ale w porządku, spróbuję być milsza. Mamy długą drogę do przebycia.

Menadżerka Louisa zabukowała mu bilet w klasie biznesowej, a mamie Harry'ego w ekonomicznej, co było dość ostrym posunięciem, ale był jej za to wdzięczny. Kilka godzin konieczności rozmawiania z nią mniej mogło przypuszczalnie uczynić wiele dobra dla świata, poza tym wygodne siedzenie i wymyślne jedzenie miało być ostatnią odrobiną luksusu, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić w najbliższym czasie.

Lot trwał tylko siedem godzin, ale wydawał się o wiele dłuższy; w jednej minucie Louis był zdesperowany, by samolot już wylądował, żeby mógł być w tym samym kraju, co Harry i o wiele bliżej niego, a w następnej denerwował się jak cholera tym, co robił i chciał zostać na zawsze w swoim wygodnym fotelu, będąc obsługiwanym przez stewardesy. Wszystko to było bardzo dezorientujące. Louis tkwił we własnych myślach przez cały lot, porównując pozytywy i negatywy, ponownie rozważając, czy to naprawdę było najlepsze rozwiązanie dla niego lub Harry'ego, więc był zupełnie zaskoczony, gdy w interkomie rozległ się głos, mówiący im, że samolot ląduje. Czuł się, jakby dopiero co wystartowali.

Ale wraz z głosem pojawił się jasny moment rozsądku.

Jego brzuch wypełniały motyle, gdy rozpinał swój pas. Był tak blisko Harry'ego, tak blisko zobaczenia go jeszcze raz i na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, z czego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

–––

Po dwóch godzinach marszu Louis uświadomił sobie, że powinien był posłuchać mamy Harry'ego, gdy kwestionowała ilość jego bagaży. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał się do tego przyznać.

Jedną torbę miał z przodu, drugą na plecach, a trzecią w ramionach. Ledwie widział, dokąd idzie, wciąż potykając się o gałęzie pod stopami, dopóki mama Harry'ego nie zlitowała się nad nim i bez słowa wzięła jeden z jego bagaży.

– Dzięki – westchnął Louis z ulgą.

– Weź pod uwagę, że nie mam zamiaru nieść tego przez całą drogę – powiedziała z uniesioną brwią. – Po prostu musimy przyspieszyć, jeśli chcemy znaleźć Harry'ego zanim się ściemni. Albo przynajmniej domek na drzewie. Nie możemy mieć pewności, czy on tam w ogóle jest.

– Jednak tam był on i goryle, kiedy mnie znalazł.

– Tak, ale goryle nie są do końca domownikami.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nie zostają długo w tym samym miejscu. Właściwie dziwi mnie, że wciąż tam są, biorąc pod uwagę ile czasu minęło, odkąd pierwotnie znaleźliśmy stado.

– To dziwne?

– Tak, bardzo. Byłoby bardzo dziwne, gdyby zostały w tym miejscu przez cały czas, odkąd odeszliśmy. Kiedy mój były mąż i ja przeprowadzaliśmy tu badania, przez te lata stado nie zostawało w jednym miejscu. Przenosiły się, a my podążaliśmy za nimi, by je obserwować. Kiedy urodził się Harry, zatrzymały się i rzeczywiście zamieszkały wokół pnia drzewa, na którym mieszkaliśmy. To było bardzo intrygujące i wtedy wiedziałam, że były o wiele bardziej zainteresowane Harrym niż bym tego chciała.

Louis potknął się, powodując, że zamilkła i spojrzała na niego.

– Przepraszam. Kontynuuj, proszę, to interesujące.

Skinęła tylko głową i ruszyła dalej.

– Słyszały krzyki Harry'ego, kiedy się urodził i przyszły, by to zbadać. To było zaraz po porodzie, bez żadnego znieczulenia, weź to pod uwagę, więc byłam zbyt wyczerpana, by je przegonić, ale nie wiem, co było pretekstem mojego byłego męża. Po prostu pozwolił im wejść przez okna i patrzeć na małego Harry'ego. Oczywiście, nie był tak nazwany. Nigdy nie daliśmy mu imienia, wiesz? Myślę, że to dlatego – nigdy nie byłam do niego zbyt przywiązana.

Louis milczał, mimo krzyków, które rozlegały się w jego głowie. Jak mogła nie nazwać własnego dziecka? Jak nazywała Harry'ego przez pierwsze dwa lata jego życia?

– Wiem, co myślisz – powiedziała chłodno. – I to było z mojej strony okropne, wiem. Przez długi czas myślałam, że to właśnie dlatego został mi odebrany, ponieważ nie kochałam go tak, jak powinnam. Po prostu nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, że moje pierwsze dziecko urodzi się w ten sposób, z dala od całej mojej rodziny i przyjaciół. Mój mąż przez cały czas był bardziej zainteresowany małpami niż mną i naszym synem, a ja tylko czułam się wyłączona i samotna. Wierzę, że ludzie nazwaliby to depresją poporodową, ale wtedy nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Po prostu myślałam, że jestem okropną osobą, która zasługiwała na to, by jej odebrano jej dziecko. Nawet widząc go ostatnio nie czułam do niego nic z tego, co powinna czuć matka.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Louis, ponieważ naprawdę tak było. Przez to, co jej się przydarzyło, przez to, jak się czuła, przez to, jak ją oceniał.

– Mi też. Powinnam inaczej rozegrać spotkanie z Harrym. Rozumiem, dlaczego był zły. To musiało być dla niego dezorientujące. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że uważam, że wrócił tu przeze mnie.

– Wiesz, on nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał cię odnaleźć – przyznał Louis, a ona spojrzała w tył, by posłać mu grymas. – Mam na myśli – nie sądzę, by wyjechał z miasta przez to, że był rozczarowany tobą czy coś. Ja i naukowcy z LSE byliśmy bardziej zainteresowani odnalezieniem ciebie niż kiedykolwiek on. Był szczęśliwy żyjąc ze swoją gorylą rodziną, ale my cię odnaleźliśmy i zachęciliśmy go, by się z tobą spotkał. To wszystko mogło go wystraszyć, ale to nie powód, dlaczego odszedł. To nadchodziło już od dawna, jego wyjazd. Londyn to było dla niego po prostu za dużo, za bardzo tęsknił za tym miejscem i jego gorylami.

– Okej. Dziękuję – odpowiedziała krótko.

Te wymuszone słowa były ostatnimi, które padły między nimi przez dłuższą chwilę.

Robiło się coraz ciemniej im głębiej w dżunglę wchodzili. Robili mnóstwo postojów, Louis sapał z wyczerpania przez cały ciężar, który dźwigał.

Na trzecim postoju Louis opróżnił połowę swojej butelki z wodą, a na piątym zjedli kanapki, które kupili na lotnisku. Po tym Louis złapał kolkę i przez to ich tempo ogromnie zmalało.

Opadł na drzewo, gdy ból stał się zbyt wielki, a mama Harry'ego usiadła obok niego na kłodzie.

– Musimy się pospieszyć, niedługo się ściemni i nie będziemy tu bezpieczni.

Louis otworzył oczy, dłoń na piersi, gdy brał głębokie wdechy.

– Kurwa, to trudne. Cieszę się, że zabrałem do tego buty.

To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnęła.

– To ładne buty.

– Powinnaś zobaczyć mnie poprzednim razem, gdy tu byłem. – Zrobił pauzę, by wziąć oddech. – Miałem tylko sportowe. Ledwie mogłem chodzić.

– Brzmisz, jakbyś umierał – westchnęła. – Nie mogę nieść za siebie więcej toreb, nie mam tylu rąk.

– Wiem.

Pozwoliła mu złapać oddech, po czym zażądała wznowienia marszu, czasem popychając go delikatnie z dłonią w dole jego pleców.

– Nie zostało nam już dużo, na moje oko tylko kilka godzin.

– Dobrze.

– Powinniśmy przestać rozmawiać, twoim płucom będzie łatwiej.

– Dzięki – przytaknął, ledwie udawało mu się wydobyć z siebie te pojedyncze słowa.

Okropnie zawstydzające było to, jak bardzo się męczył. Nie nazwałby siebie niewysportowanym, musiał utrzymać formę dla swojej kariery, ale kurwa, ta podróż pchała go do granic. Z drugiej strony, mama Harry'ego łatwo pokonywała trudny teren, przeskakując nad kłodami i odpychając gałęzie, jakby było to coś, co robi na co dzień.

Po niedługim okresie czasu Louis upadł na ziemię i nie mógł wstać.

To nie tak, że nie chciał; jego nogi po prostu odmówiły ruszenia się. Z wyczerpania trząsł się jak galareta.

Słabo wyciągnął dłoń, by wziąć butelkę z wodą, którą mu zaproponowano, wypijając płyn wielkimi łykami.

– Zwolnij. Nie chcesz znów mieć kolki.

– Ile jeszcze? – sapnął. Nawet mówienie bolało; jego płuca wrzeszczały na niego, by skupił się tylko na oddychaniu.

– Może kilka godzin.

– Już to mówiłaś – skrzywił się i położył dłoń na żebrach. – Wcześniej.

– Myślałam, że będziemy poruszać się szybciej.

– Zgubiliśmy się?

– Nie – powiedziała, ale brzmiała niepewnie. – Po prostu rzeczy wyglądają o wiele inaczej niż kiedyś. Wiem, że jeśli będziemy kierować się w tę stronę to tam dojdziemy, ale nie wiem ile jeszcze to zajmie. Czy cokolwiek wygląda dla ciebie znajomo?

– Wygląda tylko jak drzewa – prychnął Louis. – Wszystkie takie same jak dla mnie.

Kiedy mama Harry'ego otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, niedaleko od nich rozległ się głośny ryk.

– Jezu – jęknął Louis, zmuszając się, by wstać z ziemi. – Musimy iść dalej. Musimy dostać się do Harry'ego, zanim znajdzie nas coś innego.

– To była tylko małpa, będzie w porządku – powiedziała, ale znów nie była zbyt przekonująca. – Ale i tak musimy iść dalej. Coraz trudniej coś zobaczyć. Jeśli nadal będziemy tutaj, kiedy zrobi się zupełnie ciemno, będziemy łatwą ofiarą.

– Łatwą ofiarą?

– Nie byłabym zaskoczona, jeśli coś nas teraz śledzi, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by zaatakować.

Louis miał torby na plecach zanim zdążyła nawet skończyć zdanie, zagrożenie bycia zjedzonym żywcem stało się dla niego realne. Wiedział, jakie rodzaje zwierząt znajdowały się w dżungli, słyszał historie Harry'ego o zapasach z panterami, ale wciąż nie sądził, że prawdopodobne byłoby to, żeby spotkał coś straszniejszego niż kilka węży.

– Jezu, w takim razie się do kurwy pośpieszmy – zażądał. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znalazł siłę do drogi, ale nie miał zamiaru jej kwestionować.

Zrobił ledwie kilka kroków, gdy coś spadło sponad jego głowy i wylądowało tuż przed nim.

Wydał z siebie pisk i nim był w stanie zrozumieć, co się przed nim znajduje, został przyciągnięty do uścisku.

– Lou! – wykrzyknął Harry i nadal skandował jego imię, wyciskając mokre pocałunki na całej brudnej twarzy Louisa. Potem Harry odsunął się, ujmując jego podbródek i wyszczerzył się niesamowicie szeroko. – Ja tak szczęśliwy, że ty tu. Bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy, Lou.

– Kurwa – wykrztusił Louis, po czym przyciągnął Harry'ego do właściwego pocałunku.

Za nim rozległo się chrząknięcie i Louis przerwał pocałunek, by spojrzeć na mamę Harry'ego.

– Co ona tu? – spytał Harry. – Czemu?

– Potrzebowałem jej pomocy, by cię znaleźć.

Harry niepewnie zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a ona po prostu stała w miejscu i pozwoliła mu na to.

– Czego ty chcieć? – mruknął i spuściła wzrok na ziemię.

– Chciałam znów cię zobaczyć. Wyjechałeś zanim mogłam wyprostować sytuację.

Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko ukląkł, by wziąć bagaże Louisa z ziemi. Przerzucił je przez ramiona, praktycznie się nie pocąc, mimo ich ciężaru.

– Dziękuję, skarbie – westchnął Louis.

Harry krótko przycisnął usta do czoła Louisa i powiedział:

– My teraz idziemy do domu. Niedaleko. Ty też idzie – dodał, kiwając głową w stronę swojej mamy. – Nie być bezpiecznie samemu w nocy. Lamparty mogą po ciebie przyjść.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, podnosząc własną torbę i pozostawiając Louisa, by odebrał od niej swoją trzecią.

Którą Harry także natychmiast od niego wziął, dodając do kolekcji bagaży, zwisających z jego ramion.

Louis posłał Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie, a chłopak z dżungli wywrócił oczami i powiedział:

– Ty teraz za bardzo zmęczony na bagaże. Po prostu ciesz się, że ja nie niosę też ciebie.

Louis uśmiechnął się na to; to było po prostu tak cholernie w stylu Harry'ego, by to powiedzieć.

– Kurwa, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

–––

Domek na drzewie w niczym nie przypominał tego, jak zapamiętał go Louis i to nie tylko dlatego, że tym razem widział go o zmierzchu, miejsce skąpane w różowo–złotym blasku.

Harry trochę go ozdobił, odkąd wrócił.

Zamiótł podłogę z brudu, a sufit z pajęczyn, naprawił meble, które były połamane, uprał dywany i pościel; wyglądało to niesamowicie.

– Definitywnie mogę wyobrazić sobie mieszkanie tutaj – uśmiechnął się Louis.

– Nie ma kołyski – powiedziała mama Harry'ego, zbliżając się do łóżka. – Wszystko wygląda tak, jak osiemnaście lat temu, ale pamiętam kołyskę.

– Nie ma – odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając od niechcenia ramionami. – Ja rozwaliłem ją, żeby użyć drewna i gwoździ do naprawić stół i krzesła.

Skinęła głową i usiadła na łóżku.

– Czy to w porządku, jeśli zostanę tu na noc? Teraz to twój dom, wiesz o tym.

– Oczywiście – prychnął Harry i przesunął dłonią po dłoni Louisa. – Ja spać na zewnątrz z matką, ty i Louis zostać dzisiaj tu.

– Ale Harry... – pisnął Louis. – Chcę zostać z tobą!

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę. Moja matka chora. Potrzebuje mnie przy sobie.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc chora?

– Jest już stara – wtrąciła ludzka mama Harry'ego. – Ma co najmniej trzydzieści pięć lat. Goryle nie żyją wiele dłużej.

– Ona umiera? – spytał Louis, odwracając się od mamy Harry'ego do samego mężczyzny. – Czy to masz na myśli przez chora?

Harry skinął głową w ciszy, a Louis szybko owinął ręce wokół jego szyi.

– Oh, kochanie, tak mi przykro.

– W porządku. Ja tu z nią, żeby pomóc żyć trochę dłużej. Ona nie je, więc ja znajduję jej jedzenie i karmię, i przynoszę jej wodę.

– Goryle nie piją wody – pokręciła głową jego mama. – Czerpią odpowiednią ilość z pożywienia, które jedzą.

– Ale ona nie je pożywienia, więc jest spragniona – warknął Harry. – Ja dbam o nią, jest okej. Ja tu z nią na jej ostatnie chwile. Dlatego zostaję z nią, nie tu. Będę, Lou, kiedy ona odejdzie, będę – zapewnił go z szerokimi, zmartwionymi oczami i szybkim skinieniem głowy.

– Nie martw się o to, kochanie, nigdzie się nie wybieram. Zostań ze swoją mamą, a ja będę tutaj z – twoją drugą mamą – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem, a Harry go mocno w podziękowaniu, po czym pośpieszył za drzwi.

– Nie takiego spotkania oczekiwałeś, prawda?

Louis odwrócił się, by znaleźć mamę Harry'ego, przeglądającą przedmioty na stole. Były to dziwnie ukształtowanie skały i trochę niewiarygodnie wielkich liści na środku; próba dekorowania w wykonaniu Harry'ego.

– Nie miałem żadnych oczekiwań.

– Sadziłeś, że znów zniknie ci z oczu w ciągu godziny od zobaczenia go?

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie. – Potem westchnął i uklęknął przy bagażach, otwierając jeden z nich, by móc znaleźć miejsce dla swoich rzeczy.

– Mogę pomóc? – spytała uprzejmie, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu potrzebuję czegoś do zrobienia. Dziwnie znów tu być.

– Tak – westchnął. – Mam tu praktycznie całą torbę papieru toaletowego i pasty do zębów do opróżnienia.

– Na twoim miejscu zatrzymałabym to wszystko w środku – powiedziała, niespodziewanie szczerząc się szeroko. Podobieństwo Harry'ego do niej było niesamowite, gdy się uśmiechała. – Małe goryle są bardzo złośliwe, tak samo szympansy. Jeśli znajdą coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziały, jest szansa, że rozbiorą to na kawałki, dopóki nie zbadają każdego cala. Jestem pewna, że wolałby, by twój papier toaletowy pozostał w rolkach, a pasta w tubkach.

Louis jęknął i odepchnął torbę; to było dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

– W takim razie powieszę moje ubrania.

Wszystkie stare koszule taty Harry'ego zostały zabrane z szafy, a w ich miejscu znajdowało się kilka rzeczy, które Harry zabrał ze sobą.

I, o dziwo, jedna z marynarek Louisa. Nawet nie zauważył, że jej nie ma, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że miała dla Harry'ego tyle znaczenia, że po prostu ją wziął, ale to sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął.

Jednak odepchnął ją na bok, szukając jeszcze jakichś wieszaków, ale nic nie znalazł. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jego pierwszym problemem w przystosowaniu się do nowego życia w dżungli będzie to, gdzie umieścić ubrania.

– Pod łóżkiem jest kilka skrzyń – powiedziała mama Harry'ego, jakby czytała mu w myślach. Przykucnęła i wyciągnęła je. – Harry był dokładny w sprzątaniu. Nie ma na nich ani odrobiny kurzu. – Otworzyła je i uśmiechnęła się. – Ani w środku. Zupełnie puste. Są całe do twojej dyspozycji.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał Louis i przeciągnął swoją torbę do niej. Były to proste, drewniane pudła, prawdopodobnie z Ikei. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zapytał: – Jak przynieśliście tu te wszystkie rzeczy?

Przekrzywiła usta i uniosła brew, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, ile dokładnie może mu powiedzieć.

Louis spojrzał w inną stronę, robiąc przedstawienie rozpakowywania swoich ubrań, by dać jej czas do namysłu.

Chwilę zajęło jej podjęcie decyzji, nie mówiła ani słowa, dopóki bagaż Louisa nie był prawie pusty. Przerwała milczenie, mówiąc:

– Na początku nie byliśmy tu sami z moim mężem. Mieliśmy zespół badawczy.

Louis zatrzymał się na moment, po czym krótko skinął głową i dalej się rozpakowywał, niepewny tego, jak powinien zareagować. Wolałaby, żeby poświęcił jej całą uwagę, czy przez to znów by zamilkła?

Oczywiście jego spuszczony wzrok pomógł jej mówić, ponieważ niedługo potem dodała:

– Poznałam go na studiach. Właściwie był profesorem. Nie tak, gdzie studiowałam, mimo że przyjechał dać dwie lekcje, jako gościnny wykładowca. Był badaczem na Uniwersytecie w Manchesterze, a ja studiowałam zoologię na Salford. Trochę się w nim zauroczyłam, to jasne, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że też się mną zainteresuje. Był kilka lat starszy, ale tak niesamowicie inteligentny i pełen pasji i podziwiałam go za to. Myślałam, że go kocham, oczywiście. Byłam młoda i naiwna, a on był bardzo charyzmatyczny i przekonujący. Nie wiem, jak to się właściwie stało, nie pamiętam swojego toku myślenia w tamtym czasie, ale trafiłam do samolotu do Kongo z jego zespołem badawczym, przeprowadzając się w sam środek niczego, by badać małpy. Była nas piątka, a dwudziestu tubylców zatrudniono, by pomogli nam przenieść nasze rzeczy. Połowa z nich musiała zrobić co najmniej trzydzieści kursów w tę i z powrotem z głównego miasteczka do tego miejsca, niosąc cały sprzęt, którego potrzebowaliśmy do konstrukcji. Druga połowa ścinała drzewa i pomogła nam zbudować to miejsce.

Louis uniósł na to wzrok. Grupa ludzi, którzy, przypuszczalnie, nie mieli pojęcia o konstrukcjach, zbudowała dom na drzewie? Który przetrwał ponad dwadzieścia lat?

– Jestem zaskoczony, że wciąż się trzyma – wymamrotał pod nosem.

I zanim mógł nawet pożałować swych słów, ona się uśmiechnęła.

– Ja też. Każdej nocy przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy byłam przerażona, że spadnie, ale wciąż tu jest.

– Więc, co się stało ze wszystkimi?

– Wszyscy wrócili do domu po siedmiu czy ośmiu miesiącach. Podejrzewam, że się znudzili. Chciałam wrócić z nimi, ale oczywiście zostałam przekonana, by zostać. Niedługo potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem w ciąży, a kilka miesięcy później urodziłam.

– Więc jak to się stało, że nie wróciłaś wtedy do domu? Kiedy zorientowałaś się, że jesteś w ciąży?

– On chciał zostać, a ja wciąż byłam bardzo pod jego wpływem. Kiedy dziecko się urodziło, a goryle zaczęły do niego przywiązywać, wiedziałam, że powinniśmy wrócić do domu, ale mój były wciąż odmawiał. Posłuchał mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry zniknął.

Louis wstał, spojrzenie skoncentrowane na jej oczach. Lecz zerwała kontakt wzrokowy i przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju. Otworzyła kilka szafek, a Louis zobaczył trochę niedopasowanych kubków i plastikowych kubeczków, po czym zamknęła je znów, by zajrzeć do następnych.

– Coś tutaj nie ma dla mnie sensu. Czemu mielibyście wyjechać, nie wiedząc, gdzie jest?

– Powiedział mi, że Harry nie żyje.

– Czemu tak myślał.

– Powiedział mi, że znalazł ciało Harry'ego. Powiedział, że nie zniosłabym tego widoku, więc spalił je zanim mogłam je zobaczyć.

– Skłamał.

– Oczywiście – westchnęła. – Nie wiem czemu i żałuję, że nie domagałam się, by pokazał mi jego ciało, odkąd dowiedziałam się, że Harry żyje.

– Dlaczego miałby skłamać?

– Nie wiem.

– Brzmi jak prawdziwy, pieprzony kutas.

– Był o wiele gorszy – mruknęła pod nosem. – Spakowałeś torebki z herbatą?

Louis prychnął. Oczywiście, że do cholery spakował.

Wyjęła dwa kubki i dzbanek z szafki, a Louis próbował nie skrzywić się na ich stan. Dzbanek był całkowicie czerwony od rdzy.

– W środku jest w porządku – powiedziała. Przerażające było to, jak dobrze go odczytywała. Podniosła słomiany koszyk, który stał obok drzwi frontowych i umieściła w środku dzbanek, razem z termosem. – Zejdę na dół i rozpalę ognisko, żeby ugotować trochę wody.

– Mam kuchenkę na energię słoneczną! – zaoferował Louis i pochylił się, żeby przeszukać dwie pozostałe torby.

– Podejrzewam, że musisz naładować ją przed użyciem – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Poza tym to nie zmienia faktu, że potrzebujemy trochę świeżej wody. Jest tutaj zbiornik na wodę deszczową, którego można dosięgnąć przez jedno z okien, ale musiałabym najpierw go umyć, zanim moglibyśmy znów go użyć. Niedaleko jest jezioro, mogę iść tam.

Louis przytaknął krótko i patrzył, jak zaczęła schodzić po drabinie.

Kiedy znalazła się poza polem widzenia, opadł z powrotem na łóżko i zacisnął oczy, przyciskając dłońmi oczodoły.

Czuł się, jakby właśnie wszedł do jakiegoś popieprzonego odcinka Jeremy'ego Kyle'a.

Było mu jej żal, naprawdę było, ale wciąż w ogóle nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mogła po prostu opuścić tak dżunglę, być tak pewna, że Harry jest martwy bez ujrzenia dowodu.

Mimo że sama to powiedziała: nigdy tak naprawdę nie kochała Harry'ego.

Z drugiej strony było to, co powiedział Harry dawno temu, jak jego goryla matka powiedziała, że zabrała Harry'ego, ponieważ był chory, a jego rodzice się nim nie zajmowali. Co mogło być kłamstwem, jak przypuszczał. Rzecz w tym, że naprawdę nie sądził, by zwierzęta umiały kłamać.

To wszystko mieszało mu w głowie. Fakty nie pasowały do siebie. Im więcej się dowiadywał, tym bardziej zdezorientowany był.

Być może Harry miał rację, nie chcąc wiedzieć niczego. Czasem ignorancja naprawdę była błogosławieństwem.

Sęk w tym, że to nawet nie była jego sprawa. To było między Harry a jego ludzką mamą, a z jakiegoś powodu Louis wykopał sobie drogę w samym środku tego.

Już najwyższa pora, by się wycofał i pozwolił ich dwójce to przegadać. Jeśli Harry chciał wyjaśnień, mógł o nie poprosić, a jeśli ona chciała przebaczenia, tylko Harry mógł jej to dać. Jeśli chcieli mediatora, wtedy musieliby go o to poprosić, ponieważ, od teraz, Louis skończył z szukaniem odpowiedzi.

Znów usiadł, gdy jego myśli zostały posortowane, ale zdecydował, że kilka minut leżenia więcej nie wyrządzi mu bólu. A w każdym razie nie takiego, jak jego ciało.

Jego nogi pulsowały, gdy znów dopłynęła do nich krew, przypominając mu, ile dzisiaj chodził. Jego ramiona i szyja były mocno spięte od noszenia ciężkich bagaży, a jego kolana podrapane przez wszystkie upadki.

Więc, serio, kilkominutowa drzemka wyjdzie mu na dobre.

Pomijając oczywiście to, że kilka minut zmieniło się w kilka godzin i nie obudził się, dopóki poranne słońce nie wpadło przez okno.

Otworzył oczy i minęła dobra minuta, nim uderzyło w niego to, gdzie jest.

Usiadł ostrożnie i dostrzegł ludzką mamę Harry'ego, skuloną na fotelu w rogu pokoju, śpiącą z głową opartą o poduszkę. Delikatnie obudził ją i zaoferował łóżko, a ona ostatniem sił zgodziła się, wchodząc na nie bez ani jednego słowa i natychmiast zasypiając.

Louis zajął krzesło, które dopiero co opuściła i rozejrzał się po pokoju, właściwie go oglądając.

Nie zrobił tego poprzedniego wieczoru, zbyt zmęczony, by zauważyć cokolwiek poza tym, na jak czysty i uporządkowany wyglądał. Widział szafki, w których znajdowały się naczynia kuchenne, ale nie dostrzegł blatów poniżej. Stół jadalny był przy samym wejściu, z przysuniętymi dwoma krzesłami. Dalej było krzesło, na którym siedział, pod spodem dywan, a po przeciwnej stronie pokoju łóżko i szafa.

Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, jak mogło tu mieszkać więcej niż dwoje ludzi. Poprzedniej nocy powiedziała mu, że było tu więcej badaczy niż tylko ona i jej mąż, więc gdzie żyli? Z pewnością nie w domku.

Powstrzymał się, zanim zdążył się w to bardziej zagłębić, pamiętając o swojej obietnicy, by przestać zadawać pytania, żeby nie musiał poznawać odpowiedzi. To nie było warte zmartwień, mógł żyć bez tej informacji.

Z jego gardła wyrwało się ziewnięcie, tak szerokie, że aż oczy zaszły mu łzami.

Zanim zdecydował się wrócić do snu, w drzwiach pojawił się Harry.

– Dobry, Lou – powiedział wesoło i usiadł na kolanach Louisa.

– Hej, kochanie – uśmiechnął się Louis i owinął ramiona wokół talii Harry'ego. – Co będziemy dziś robić?

– Ja pokażę ci znaleźć jedzenie. Pamiętasz, kiedy ja przyjechał żyć w Londynie i ty nauczyłeś mnie? Teraz ja uczę ciebie rzeczy do życia. To zabawa, tak?

– Pewnie tak – westchnął Louis, Harry uszczypnął go mocno w udo.

– Nie jęcz! To zabawa, ja obiecuję.

– Okej! To boli, wiesz? Moje nogi są w tym momencie bardzo wrażliwe. Musiałem wczoraj iść przez cały dzień.

– Dziecko – zaśmiał się Harry. – Jęczące, małe dziecko! A teraz ty chodź, my idziemy śniadanie.

Louis zszedł po drabinie po Harrym, jęcząc, gdy Harry chwycił go w talii kilka szczebli od gruntu i przez resztę drogi go niósł.

– Mogę robić rzeczy samemu, wiesz!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Ja wiem, chciałem tylko trochę cię potrzymać.

– Oh – powiedział Louis i zorientował się, że się rumieni. Co było zawstydzające i Harry czerpał z tego zdecydowanie za wiele radości.

Trącił gorące, różowe policzki Louisa palcami, po czym pocałował szybko każdy przed złączeniem ich ust.

– Jesteś dziś bardzo czuły – powiedział Louis, odsuwając się od pocałunku. – Nie, żebym narzekał.

– Ja tęskniłem bardzo za tobą. Chcę całować cię teraz cały czas, ale ty najpierw potrzebuje jedzenia.

– To fakt.

– Najpierw ja pokażę ci, gdzie są drzewa bananowe! Potem gdzie dobre jagody i pyszne robaki.

– Robaki? – krzyknął Louis. – Nie będę jadł robaków!

– My musimy! Dla mięsa!

– Nie ma kurwa mowy – warknął. – Mogę złowić rybę czy coś.

Harry prychnął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej; jedynie chwycił dłoń Louisa i zaczął biec.

Poruszanie się po dziczy w wykonaniu Louisa zdecydowanie się poprawiło, uznał. Wciąż trochę się potykał i nie stąpał nawet w porównywaniu tak lekko jak Harry, ale do tego zmierzał. Jego stóp nie zatrzymywał każdy pojedynczy korzeń i z łatwością radził sobie ze zwisającymi nisko gałęziami, ale nie do końca potrafił przewidzieć, które patyki poderwą się po góry i podrapią mu nogi, jeśli na nich stanie, albo które skały zachwieją się pod jego stopami. Ale pozostawał optymistą; w końcu się tego nauczył. Po prostu miło było móc iść znów obok Harry'ego, palce splecione, dzieląc małe spojrzenia i uśmiechy.

Nagle Harry zatrzymał się i wskazał na górę dłonią, która nie była trzymana przez Louisa.

– Banany tam w górze. Ty wspinasz się na drzewo i je bierzesz.

Louis spojrzał w górę, marszcząc brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak wysoko były.

– Okej, ale jak mam je odciąć od gałęzi?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ty nie musisz ciąć. Tylko ciągnąć każdą kiść bardzo mocno.

To nie było nawet porównywalnie tak łatwe, jak brzmiało w ustach Harry'ego.

Louis nie mógł nawet wspiąć się na pień.

– Zdejmij buty – zaproponował Harry, obserwując go, a jego usta drgnęły na końcach. – Chwytaj palcami stóp.

Louis zrzucił swoje buty i wcisnął skarpetki do środka. Potem owinął ramiona wokół drzewa i ułożył nogi na korze, próbując wdrapać się na górę.

Dostał się wyżej, ale niewiele.

Louis niemal spadł, gdy poczuł dłonie Harry'ego, chwytające go za pośladki, wypuszczając z siebie wyskoki pisk:

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Ja pomagam ci w górę – mruknął Harry, po czym, pchając, dodał: – Jesteś ciężki.

Louis dotarł tak wysoko, jak tylko mógł za pomocą tej dźwigni, ale gdy Harry nie mógł już go dosięgnąć, Louis utknął. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował postawić wyżej stopy, zsuwał się i spadał o kilka cali niżej.

– To nie działa! – jęknął. – Nie dam rady! Możesz przynieść drabinę czy coś?

Harry przez chwilę milczał, więc Louis spojrzał w dół, by upewnić się, że wciąż tam jest.

Na szczęście nadal był, po prostu myślał w ciszy, ponieważ Louis stracił przyczepność, gdy się odwrócił i spadł, zwalając się na Harry'ego.

– Kurwa, przepraszam – jęknął Louis, turlając się z ciała Harry'ego.

– To okej – westchnął. – Ja nie ranny, ty nie wszedłeś wystarczająco wysoko, by mnie zranić.

– To dobrze, jak sądzę – powiedział Louis z wydętą wargą, nieszczęśliwy, że zawalał już jego pierwszą lekcję w dżungli.

– To w porządku, Lou – zapewnił go Harry. – Ja mogę tylko robić wspinanie na drzewa! Ty możesz robić zbieranie jagód, tak? To na ziemi.

– Tak, w porządku.

– Nie bądź ty smutny! – jęknął Harry i przyciągnął Louisa do piersi. – Ty być dobry w innych rzeczach. Ja nie tak dobry w rzeczach w mieście, pamiętasz? I ja uczyłem się rzeczy, których uczą się małe dzieci. Teraz twoja kolej nauczyć się rzeczy, których ja nauczyłem się, kiedy ja byłem małym chłopcem.

– Nauczyłeś się wspinać na drzewa tak wysoko, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem?

– Tak, oczywiście! Nawet wyżej! Ja nie byłem zbyt dobry we wspinaniu przez długi czas, ponieważ ja niezbudowany jak dzieci goryle. Byłem przez to smutny, ale teraz ja dobry! Ty musisz ćwiczyć – dodał Harry z pewnym kiwnięciem głowy i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na swój uśmiech. Po prostu wyobrażenie sobie Harry'ego jako dziecko, biegającego wokół z małymi gorylami i uczącego się, jak wspinać się na drzewa, rozweseliło go.

– Myślisz, że mógłbyś pokazać mi, jak to się robi? – spytał Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się niemożliwie szeroko.

Potem wskoczył na drzewo, owijając ramiona i nogi wokół pnia, przyciskając stopy po bokach i używając rąk, by się podciągnąć. W ciągu kilku krótkich sekund był na szczycie, sięgając dłonią po kiść bananów. Po mocnym szarpnięciu oderwały się od gałęzi i spadły na ziemię, a Harry niedługo potem ześlizgnął się z pnia. Ku zdumieniu Louisa, wszystko to wydarzyło się w mniej niż minutę.

Wtedy Harry podniósł banany i podał je Louisowi. Kiedy ramiona Louisa były wyciągnięte, Harry upuścił w nie kiść.

Kurwa, były ciężkie.

Harry sprawił, że wyglądało to łatwo, ale po kilku krótkich sekundach trzymania, jego plecy i ramiona bolały.

– Chodź – wyszczerzył się Harry. – My teraz znaleźć dobre jagody i złe jagody.

Louis tylko przytaknął, wiedząc, że jeśli miałby się odezwać, pokazałby jak bardzo się męczy.

Podreptał za Harrym, który podskakiwał przy każdym kroku, ramiona radośnie kołysały się przy jego bokach.

– Jesteś szczęśliwy – udało się powiedzieć Louisowi, ukrywając napięcie w jego głosie.

– Jestem! – Harry odwrócił się, by posłać mu rozpromieniony uśmiech z ukazaniem zębów. – Ja lubię cię tu mieć, Lou. Tu jest gdzie ja lubię być, a ty z kim lubię być. To wszystko idealne.

Louis zapomniał, jak piękny tutaj był, poczuł, że szacunek, który początkowo czuł do Harry'ego, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, prędko do niego wraca.

– Cieszę się.

Harry odwrócił się, by zmarszczyć brwi.

– Ty okej? To ciężkie?

Kurwa, to, jak jego głos się załamał musiało go zdradzić. Ale, co irytujące, załamał się tylko przez to, jak poruszał się przed nim nagi, opalony tyłek Harry'ego.

– Poradzę sobie, serio. Nie rób ze mnie dziecka, tak?

– Tak – przytaknął Harry, ale wciąż patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

– Chodźmy dalej, chcę trochę tych jagód, o których wciąż słyszę.

Na pierwszym krzaku z jagodami, który minęli, rosły trujące owoce, tak samo na następnych dwóch. Czwarty Harry uznał za bezpieczny, ale jagody, które na nim rosły, nie przypominały niczego, co Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

Owoc był mały, pomarańczowy i kształtem przypominał piramidę, a kiedy Louis zerwał jeden z krzaku, okazał się twardy.

– Ty to jesz?

Harry skinął głową i przegryzł jedną na pół. Pokazał Louisowi małe, czarne nasiona w środku, jakby to miało go zachęcić.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wgryzł się w owoc i zakrztusił się przez jego smak.

– Jezu, to słodkie! To jak jedzenie cukru!

Harry wyszczerzył się i wessał jedno z nasion do ust.

– Jeśli ty zjesz po tym banana, on smakuje nawet lepiej!

– To RANK, Harry. Nie ma mowy, żebym to jadł.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale i tak zebrał garść.

Znaleźli mnóstwo różnych owoców, niektóre pyszne, a niektóre obrzydliwe, ale tylko banany były dla Louisa znajome.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał przeżyć na jedzeniu, które znajdzie w dziczy, ale w swojej wyobraźni jadł dzikie truskawki, borówki i tym podobne. Powinien był wiedzieć, że pochodzące z dżungli owoce będą inne od wszystkiego, do czego był przyzwyczajony.

– Teraz ja pokażę tobie robaki – zaćwierkał Harry z podnieceniem a Louis poczuł, jakby miał się rozchorować.

Zapomniał o tym.

Mógł poradzić sobie z dziwnymi owocami, ale robaki: kurwa, nie.

Harry opadł na kolana i zaczął grzebać w małych, rozkładających się gałęziach, a Louis patrzył z przerażeniem, jak tony różnokolorowych owadów pojawiło się i rozbiegło.

– Ty nie możesz zjeść każdy z nich. Niektóre mają trucizny. Zwykle te kolorowe.

– Będę chory, Haz. To jak pieprzony Król Lew. Jakieś Hakuna Matatowe gówno.

– Tak – przytaknął Harry, jakby zrozumiał. Potem podniósł czarnego, błyszczącego żuka, ściskając go między palcami, żeby go ocenić. – Ten jest dobry. Ty chcesz?

– Nie. Kurwa, nie.

– No to co zamierzasz ty jeść dla mięso?

– Przywiozłem ze sobą fasolę w puszkach, ona zawiera białko. Prawdopodobnie więcej niż robaki. Będę żył na niej, dopóki się nie skończył.

Harry spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

– Skoro tak chcesz – po czym wrzucił owada do swoich ust.

Louis zakrztusił się na ten widok.

– Nie pocałuję cię przez resztę dnia, nie dopóki nie umyjesz ust. To było wciąż żywe, Haz!

Harry przełknął na pokaz i wyszczerzył się:

– Teraz nie.

–––

Louis wciąż miał mdłości, kiedy wrócili na drzewo i musiał tak wyglądać, ponieważ ludzka matka Harry'ego podbiegła do niego z niepokojem.

– Co się stało?

– Harry zjadł robaka – jęknął, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– On jest kapryśny – powiedział Harry, wywracając oczami.

– Ja nie nazwałem ciebie kapryśnym, kiedy nie smakowała ci herbata albo kiedy zwymiotowałeś, gdy zamówiliśmy tajskie jedzenie! – wyjęczał Louis, a Harry wydął wargę.

– To jest prawda.

– Chodźmy na górę, co? Widzę, że macie dużo owoców, mogę zrobić nam niezłe śniadanie – powiedziała jego matka, a Louis zrobił tak, jak mu polecono. Kiedy byli w domku na drzewie, powiedziała: – Zaczęłam czyszczenie zbiornika na wodę, a kiedy skończę, zacznę go napełniać. Pomoc byłaby miła, jest tylko tyle wody, ile jestem w stanie przynieść.

– Pewnie – odparł Louis, siadając przy stole.

Harry stanął za nim i zaczął pocierać jego ramiona, a Louis topił się pod jego dotykiem. Zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę do przodu, relaksując się, gdy Harry ugniatał jego barki.

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – spytała matka Harry'ego, a Louis wymamrotał potwierdzenie. – Nie ciebie, przepraszam. Harry'ego.

– Co to? – spytał on i ścisnął ramiona Louisa nieco za mocno.

– Po prostu zauważyłam dziś rano, jak tu cicho. Gdzie są goryle?

Dłonie Harry'ego przerwały swoje zajęcie.

– Moja mama jest ukryta. Tylko ja wiem, gdzie ona jest.

– Mam na myśli pozostałe z nich, samca i resztę samic oraz ich dzieci.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał Harry, a oczy Louisa otwarły się.

Odwrócił się, by zapytać:

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nie ma ich.

– Co? Czemu?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym zajął miejsce obok Louisa.

– One odeszły dawno. Nie chciały zostać już w domu, gdy mnie nie było, tylko mama została. Sama, żeby na mnie czekać.

– Czemu?

Jego matka odchrząknęła, a Louis popatrzył na nią w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie, ponieważ Harry nie chciał podnieść wzroku znad swoich dłoni.

– Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałam, że to nietypowe dla goryli, by zostawać dłużej w jednym miejscu? – spytała, a Louis skinął głową. – Wygląda na to, że odeszły, kiedy odszedł Harry.

– Więc twoja mama czekała tu na ciebie przez cały czas, kiedy ty byłeś z Londynie?

– Nie cały czas. Może dwa ludzkie tygodnie. Ona wróciła tutaj żeby szukać mnie, bo ona... – Harry przerwał, by pociągnąć nosem. – ...ona nie będzie żyć dużo dłużej.

– Powinnam ją zobaczyć, Harry – powiedziała jego ludzka matka. – Może będę umiała jej pomóc.

– Ona nie chce cię widzieć – warknął on. – Ona nie chce też widzieć Lou. Ona zła na niego za zabranie mnie. – Harry odwrócił się do Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przepraszająco rozstawiając przed sobą dłonie. – Ja powiedziałem jej, że chcę ciebie za mojego partnera i może ona kiedyś się z tobą zobaczyć. Tylko wciąż ona zła, że wy dwa tutaj. Chce tylko mnie i ją razem teraz.

Louis nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że poczuł się zraniony.

– Powinieneś do niej iść?

– Ja poszedłem rano, żeby ona spać. Ja powinienem zobaczyć, czy ona teraz obudzona. Spróbuję powiedzieć jej, żeby cię zobaczyć, tak? – powiedział Harry szczerze. – Ja próbuję najmocniej, chcę, żebyś ją zobaczyć. Potrzebuję pomocy, by się pożegnać.

Louis skinął głową, zbyt zdenerwowany, by coś powiedzieć. Nie ze względu na siebie, oczywiście, ale na Harry'ego.

Jego ludzka matka odchrząknęła.

– Dam ci trochę tych owoców do zabrania, kiedy je wszystkie pokroję.

Harry wrócił do pocierania ramion Louisa, ale było to bezużyteczne. Louis nie mógł pozbyć się napięcia.

Kiedy Harry odszedł z owocami, Louis spytał:

– Dlaczego goryle po prostu zostawiły ją samą na śmierć?

– Mogło być wiele powodów – wzruszyła ramionami kobieta, stawiając przez Louisem talerz. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, dopóki nie włożył do ust kawałka banana. – To nie jest tak proste jak przetrwanie najsilniejszych. Goryle formują stada, a kiedy samiec ma cztery partnerki, wciąż jest do nich bardzo przywiązany. Podejrzewam, że przewodnictwo w grupie przejął nowy samiec i nie za bardzo go obchodziła, więc pozwolił jej odejść. Wszystkie dzieci, które mogła mieć, już odeszły, by dołączyć do własnych grup, więc nie mogła mieć w nich żadnego wsparcia. Albo może to nie było aż tak skomplikowane. Może po prostu nie zauważyły, że jest chora i pozwoliły jej odejść, myśląc, że wróci. Albo może wyślizgnęła się im i uciekła.

Louis ugryzł kolejny kawałek owocu i skrzywił się na smak. To był jeden z tych dziwnych, słodkich pomarańczowych.

– Więc wróciła tutaj wiedząc, że umrze, by czekać na Harry'ego tydzień lub dwa temu. Czyli w czasie, kiedy Harry zaczął być coraz bardziej i bardziej zdesperowany, by tu wrócić. To dziwne, co nie?

– Bardzo. Są w naturze rzeczy, które przestałam próbować zrozumieć, włączając zbiegi okoliczności takie jak ten. Niektórych rzeczy po prostu nie da się wyjaśnić.

\---

Louis spędził resztę dnia pomagając ludzkiej mamie Harry’ego wyczyścić wodny zbiornik i potem go napełnić. 

To była ciężka robota, musieli wspiąć się w górę drzewa, aby zebrać pitną wodę z wodospadu, a kiedy zbiornik był prawie w połowie pełny, Louis zdecydował iść popływać w jeziorze, by się schłodzić. 

Zdjął buty i ubrania, po czym zamoczył palce w wodzie. 

Jego skóra pokryła się gęsią skórką i jego włosy u podstawy jego szyi uniosły się, ale kontynuował zanurzanie się, dopóki woda nie zakrywała jego pępka. 

Wtedy to zauważył. 

Przynajmniej sześciometrowy krokodyl wślizgał się do wody z przeciwnego brzegu. 

Louis odszedł w tył, tak szybko jak mógł, z oczami utkwionymi na potworze, jak ten się zbliżał, długi ogon popychający go w przód niemożliwie szybko.

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, fizycznie nie mógł krzyknąć, mimo ogromnej chęci. 

Kiedy jego kolana były ponad wodą, odwrócił się i pobiegł błotnistym brzegiem, podskakując do przodu, gdy usłyszał plusk niedaleko niego. 

Podążył ścieżką do drzewa, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zostawił swoje buty i ubrania przy jeziorze, dopóki nie przeskakiwał przez drzwi i mama Harry’ego pytała go co się stało. 

Opadł na podłogę, przewracając się na plecy, tylko wciągając powietrze, nim mógł wydusić słowo “Krokodyl”

– Gdzie?

– Jezioro. Poszedłem popływać. 

– Cóż, możesz pożegnać się ze swoimi butami i ubraniami - powiedziała, po czym rzuciła w niego parą spodni. – Załóż je, dobrze?

Louis zrobił tak jak mu poleciła drżącymi dłońmi. Nawet nie wiedział, ze krokodyle są w dżungli. Nawet o nich nie myślał, kiedy rozważał niebezpieczeństwa tego miejsca, więc było to jak kubeł zimnej wody - bycie tak blisko jednego. A to był tylko jego pierwszy dzień w dziczy. 

– Musiał cie zauważyć, kiedy nabierałeś wody z wodospadu, tylko czekając na okazję do ataku. Są oczywiście o wiele silniejsze w wodzie, szczęśliwie zobaczyłeś go i wyszedłeś, nim było za późno. 

– Nie pomagasz – jęknął Louis. – Próbuję się uspokoić. 

– Nie. Musisz być przerażony albo przynajmniej zaniepokojony, aby tu przetrwać. Nie możesz po prostu robić co chcesz i oczekiwać, że szczęście utrzyma cie przy życiu – powiedziała chłodno. 

Louis wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią. 

– Co z tobą nie tak?

Potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła. 

– Nic. Tylko - to miejsce coś robi mojej głowie. Muszę się wydostać. 

– Znaczy, wrócić do domu? – zapytał Louis, próbując pozbyć się nadziej ze swojego głosu. Była pomocna i kimś kto dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa, kiedy Harry opiekował się swoją gorylą mamą, ale wciąż jej nie ufał. Nie kiedy tak dużo ukrywała. 

– Znaczy, wydostać się z tego domu. Właściwie to myślałam o zlokalizowaniu grupy goryli. 

– Jak to?

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

– Po prostu jestem ciekawa jakie są teraz. 

Louis niczego nie powiedział. Teraz było oczywiste dlaczego tutaj była; dla badań, nie dla Harry’ego. Nie powinno go to zaskoczyć, ale i tak zrobiło. 

– To tylko dwój drugi dzień tutaj. 

Spojrzała na niego jakby pytała w czym rzecz, więc już więcej się nie odezwał. 

\---

Wyruszyła dwa dni później na swoją własną wyprawę. Harry nic do niej nie powiedział, tylko wywrócił oczami i pozwolił jej odejść. Louis przynajmniej się pożegnał. To wszystko było takie dziwne, jak szybko zdecydowała odejść. Bardzo wyraźnie nie chciała być z nimi w domu. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby już nigdy jej nie zobaczył.

Harry był dziwny ostatnimi dniami, raz wesoły, a zaraz zirytowany. Louis przypuszczał, że miało to coś wspólnego ze stanem zdrowia jego gorylej matki.

Tak szybko jak ludzka matka odeszła, Louis zapytał Harry'ego, czy mógłby ją zobaczyć.

– Tylko raz, jeśli mnie nie polubi, odejdę! – błagał. – Nie mam tutaj nic do roboty. Kiedy twoja mama tu była, miałem przynajmniej jakieś towarzystwo, gdy ty znikałeś. 

– Nie wiem. – Harry zmarszczył czoło. – Zapytać ją dzisiaj, okej?

– Dobra – sapnął Louis. – Może pójdę na kolejną kąpiel.

– Nie – pisnął Harry i przyciągnął Louisa do swojego torsu. To był cios poniżej pasa, Louis wiedział, że Harry wciąż czuł się okropnie o to, że nie było go, kiedy został niemal zaatakowany przez krokodyla, ale dżungla go przytłaczała. Nie minął nawet tydzień, a on czuł jakby tracił rozum.

Najpierw, jego nowa dieta. Jego żądełek był ciągle zirytowany, odrzucając większość nowych owoców i warzyw, przez co Louis nie czuł się najedzony odkąd opuścił Londyn. Po drugie, nie spał dłużej niż kilka godzin od pierwszej nocy, kiedy to zemdlał z przemęczenia. Jego mięśnie wciąż wszędzie bolały, nogi drgały ilekroć chodził, a ramiona trzęsły się kiedykolwiek coś podnosił. Omawiał kąpieli w jeziorze po krokodylim wypadku, więc jego skóra była lepka i ohydna. Mógł popchnąć włosy do tyłu z jego twarzy, a one pozostały by tak, gładkie na czubku jego głowy, tak tłuste były. Nie przesadzał, czuł się okropnie odrażająco, jego własny zapach wywoływał u niego odruch wymiotny. Nic dziwnego, ze Harry nie chciał już z nim spędzać czasu.

– Musze wydostać się z tego domu – wymamrotał Louis w ramię Harry'ego. – Po prostu zabierz mnie gdzieś, proszę?

– Okej. – Harry skinął głową. – My pójść razem na spacer, potem my iść zobaczyć moją mamę, kiedy ona obudzić.

Louis pocałował podbródek Harry'ego i odsunął się, by sie uśmiechnąć.

– Dziękuję.

Podążył za Harrym po drabinie, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego, kiedy ten ją wyciągnął.

– Chcieć popływać? Gdzieś tam nie strasznych rzeczy?

– Tak. Potrzebuję dobrej kąpieli. Czuję się okropnie.

– Ty nie szczęśliwy tutaj – zauważył Harry.

Louis skulił się.

– Próbuję być. To po prostu trudne. Czuję się chory i zmęczony i – potknął się na gałęzi i skręcił kostkę. – Kurwa! Wszystko boli cały czas. I nudzę się, jestem samotny, i już tęsknię za tyloma rzeczami.

– Rozumiem.

– Nie chcę być słaby. Próbuję trochę stwardnieć, ale to miejsce pośle mnie do wariatkowa. Nie zamierzam odejść ani nic, ja tylko - pewnie będę nadętą ciotą przez jakiś czas. Myślisz, że ze mną wytrzymasz?

Harry uśmiechnął się, aczkolwiek smutnie.

– Oczywiście. I powiedziałem ci, kiedy mama odejść, ja cie zobaczę. Nie zawsze będziesz samotny.

– Wiem – powiedział Louis. – Rozumiem to, że musisz z nią teraz być, póki wciąż żyje. Ja tylko jestem samolubny.

Zatrzymał swoje drażliwe myśli dla siebie, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę jak niewrażliwy był. Ta gorylica opiekowała się Harrym przez większość jego życia, a oto był Louis, narzekający na swoje obolałe ciało.

Dostali się do wodospadu niedługo później i to było tak niesamowicie piękne, że Louisowi opadła szczęka.

Musiał on być przynajmniej wysoki na czterdzieści metrów, woda rozbijająca się w dole do ciemno-niebieskiego jeziora.

– Chcieć wspiąć? – zapytał Harry, podskakują w górę i w dół, od pięt na palce. – Możemy skoczyć z góry, to bardzo zabawne. Żadnych krokodyli też. Żadnych ryb, żadnych węży, tylko my.

Jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy i Louis znalazł siebie wspinającego się po skałach za Harrym.

Harry zatrzymał się na szczycie, podciągając Louisa obok niego, a kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół, przełknął.

– Ty chcieć skoczyć?

Louis potrząsnął głową, słowa uwięzione w jego gardle.

– Proszę? – zabłagał Harry. – Ze mną? Ty wspiąć na moje plecy, jeśli chcieć.

– Jesteś pewny, że to bezpieczne?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak, bardzo.

– Okej. – Odetchnął Louis i chwycił dłoń Harry'ego. – Po prostu tak.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym policzył od trzech w dół. Skoczył na jeden, a wszystkim co Louis mógł zrobić było skoczenie wraz z nim.

Nie miał nawet czasu być przerażony szybkością zbliżającej się wody, zanim był pod nią, zimno oblewające go wszędzie.

Otworzył oczy pod wodą, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy mógł zobaczyć uśmiech Harry'ego.

Podpłynął do góry, śmiejąc się kiedy jego głowa przełamała taflę, Harry szybko podążający za nim.

– To było genialne! Odjazd!

– Zabawne, tak? Jeszcze raz?

Louis nie niepokoił się odpowiedzią, tylko podpłynął do brzegu i wciągnął siebie, biegnąc, aby znowu wspiąć się na skały.

Wyszedł nawet dalej niż poprzednio, zatrzymując się na półce skalnej, by zaczekać na doganiającego go Harry'ego. Adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach, sprawiając, że upadek do wody wyglądał na mały. Mógł wyjść nawet wyżej, zdecydował, i zechciał.

Ale ręka Harry'ego owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, jakby mógł czytać mu w myślach, i ten dotyk zmniejszył entuzjazm Louisa.

Zanim mógł pomyśleć nad tym co robi, miał swoje usta na tych Harry'ego, rozdzielając ich wargi, aby odetchnąć w niego.

Potem odsunął się i uśmiechnął.

– Tym razem ja liczę – było wszystkim co powiedział, a Harry skinął niemrawo z głupkowatym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Bo skoczyli skądś wyżej, ich upadek był o tyle dłuższy i wpadli do wody o tyle głębiej.

Był moment terroru, kiedy wszystkim co Louis widział była ciemność, ale szybko się wynurzył, napełniając płuca, gdy mógł.

Rozglądnął się za Harrym, zauważając chłopaka podpływającego do wodospadu.

– Co ty robisz? – zawołał Louis. – Chcę znowu skoczyć!

– Chodź tu! – odkrzyknął. – Chcę ci to pokazać!

Louis zrobił to co mu powiedziano, przyspieszając, kiedy Harry zniknął.

Przepłynął przez ścianę wody, plując jak rozbiła się ona na jego głowie i wypełniła usta. Przez moment był zdezorientowany, przebłysk paniki uderzył w niego, kiedy nie mógł niczego zobaczyć i ledwo oddychał, ale poczuł dłoń w swojej i natychmiastowo się zrelaksował, pozwalając być ciągniętym przez wodę.

Kiedy jego oczy przywykły do minimalnego światła, mógł zobaczyć, że Harry ciągnął go w stronę dużej skały. Odepchnął na bok bezczynność wtedy, kopiąc nogami i płynąc samemu, a nie pozwalając wlec się za Harrym.

Podciągnął się na skałę, przewracając się, dzięki czemu mógł obserwować jak Harry robi to samo. Był twarzą do wodospadu, więc mógł widzieć bardziej wyraźnie, używając światła wpadającego przez załamania w wodzie przy wejściu do jaskini, aby przyjrzeć się otoczeniu.

To była mała jaskinia z gładkimi ścianami, po których sunęły strumyczki, i pnączami zwisającymi z sufitu. Odgłos opadającej wody był ogłuszający, ale za razem dziwnie uspokajający. Zobojętniło to jego mózg o myśleniu o czymkolwiek innym, poza tym co widział.

Czym był Harry, wyglądając zza swojego bałaganu mokrych włosów, mrugającymi oczami i łagodnym uśmiechem. Jego skóra była gładka i lśniąca, w kolorze karmelu po czasie spędzonym w dżungli. Stracił dużo opalenizny w Londynie.

– Tu pienie tutaj, tak? – powiedział, nisko i ochryple, głos odbijający sie od ścian.

Louis odpowiedział po przez przyciągnięcie Harry'ego do siebie, jedna dłoń oplotła biceps, podczas gdy druga wślizgnęła się za jego szyję. Opadł do tyłu, Harry wraz z nim.

– Co ty robić, że – wydusił Harry, zanim Louis nie uciszył go pocałunkiem.

Harry szybko odpowiedział, rozdzielając uda Louisa, żeby móc między nimi opaść.

Louis jęknął w usta Harry'ego, oplatając nogi wokół Harry'ego i dociskając stopy za jego kolanami.

Harry złamał pocałunek, aby ssać szyję Louisa, oddech gorący i mokry naprzeciw jego skóry, wysyłając ciarki przez całe ciało Louisa.

Powietrze było zimne, a ich skóra mokra, ale Harry był gorący na nim, pocierając biodrami w dół.

– Potrzebuję – sapnął Louis. – Potrzebuję zdjąć moje spodenki. Chcę cię czuć.

Harry zjechał z niego, chwytając swojego kutasa i pocierając go, kiedy patrzył jak Louis się rozbierał.

– Nie mamy lubrykantu.

– Kurwa – jęknął Louis.

– My czekać na seks, kiedy my w domu – powiedział Harry, wciąż sobie dogadzając. – My zrobić coś innego teraz.

– Nie przywiozłem ze sobą żadnego lubrykantu – zdał sobie na głos sprawę Louis. – Nie przywiozłem żadnego do dżungli. Cholera, jestem idiotą.

– Możesz pieprzyć mnie bez niego – powiedział Harry, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i przegryzając wargę. Oczy Louisa natychmiast powędrowały do jego kutasa, twardego i mokrego.

– Nie wiem Haz – powiedział niepewnie Louis, ssąc swoją dolną wargę. Widok przed nim był niesamowity, Harry długi i mokry i leżący na ziemi z dłonią wolną na swoim kutasie.

– Nie możemy nigdy więcej się nie pieprzyć. Chcę to. Ty zrobić mnie bardzo luźny i to dobre. Ja już taki zrelaksowany. Proszę? – jęknął. – Proszę, pieprz mnie?

Jak Louis miał temu odmówić?

Wspiął się na Harry'ego, przesuwając jego dłoń z jego kutasa w następstwie.

– Nie chcę, żebyś już doszedł – wyjaśnił Louis, bo Harry spojrzał na niego jakby popełnił ogromna zbrodnię. Co, jak przypuszczał zrobił, odmawiając Harry'emu takiej przyjemności.

Harry położył się z powrotem na ziemi, a Louis siedział na jego brzuchu, po prostu na niego patrząc.

Jego włosy były bałaganem nad twarzą, usta różowe i pełne, oczy szerokie.

Louis pochylił się w dół, aby go pocałować, odsuwając włosy z jego czoła.

Harry uniósł się do tego, rozkładając dłonie na dole pleców Louisa.

Louis przerwał pocałunek i potarł swój nos o ten Harry'ego, kiedy powiedział:

– Tylko powiedz mi, jeśli zaboli, okej? Nie chce, żebyś to robił, jeśli tego nie lubisz.

Harry skinął szybko, przewracając się na brzuch i podnosząc plecy, tak że jego tyłek był wysoko w powietrzu.

– Zjedz to, tak?

Louis nie mógł oprzeć się uśmiechowi, śmiech opuścił jego usta w krótkim kaszlnięciu.

Harry obrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego z zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyglądając zza włosów.

– Co?

– Tylko - nigdy nie byłem z kimś, kto mówi dokładnie to, czego chcą bez zażenowania. Kocham to w tobie.

– Oh – powiedział Harry i odwrócił się twarzą do przodu. – Dobrze.

Louis przejechał dłonią po plecach Harry'ego, zanim ściągnął ją w dół, by chwycić jeden z pośladków Harry'ego. Obniżył kciuk do jego szpary, odsuwając, aby ukazać dziurkę Harry'ego.

Harry ostro odetchcnął, tak głośno, że dźwięk wydał echo, a Louis natychmiastowo puścił, obserwując pośladki Harry’ego drgając do normalności.

– Dlaczego ty przestać? – sapnął Harry. – Co to źle?

– Ja tylko - przestraszyłem się. Myśląc, że cię skrzywdziłem.

– Ty nawet niczego nie zrobić – prychnął.

– Jednak wydałeś dźwięk.

– Lubię to co ty robić, dlatego! Powiem ci przestać, jeśli zechcę, okej?

– Okej. – Skinął głową Louis.

– I nie przestać, kiedy ja wydam dźwięk. Lubię wydawać dźwięk!

Louis uśmiechnął się, w końcu na tyle zrelaksowany, aby ponownie położyć dłonie na tyłku Harry'ego.

– Lubię, kiedy wydajesz dźwięk.

– Dobrze – burknął Harry, sygnalizując koniec rozmowy. – Dajesz.

Louis szybko odsłonił dziurkę Harry'ego na zimne powietrze, nie potrzebując powtarzania dwa razy.

Przesunął dołem kciuka nad nią, odtrącając chęć odsunięcia się, kiedy Harry westchnął, i zamiast tego wepchnął do środka czubek palca.

Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, plecy wznosiły się i opadały, ale nie powiedział Louisowi, aby przestał.

Więc Louis pochylił się do przodu, pocierając nosem o dziurkę Harry'ego, zanim zaczął lizać jego obręcz.

– Oh, to dobre – jęknął Harry. Louis ledwo co zrobił cokolwiek, wiec nie mógł przestać myśleć, że jego słowa były trochę sceniczne. Jednak żaden z nich nie uprawiał seksu od tygodni i to było zachęcające bardziej niż cokolwiek inne, słyszeć zadowolonego Harry'ego - to zapewniło Louisa, ze nie robił niczego źle.

Więc Louis przycisnął swój język mocniej, używając jego podstawy, aby pocierać dziurkę Harry'ego wciąż i wciąż, czując jak jego własny kutas twardnieje na dźwięk dyszenia Harry'ego. Roznosiły się wokół nich, odbijając się od ścian, i Louis czuł się nimi kompletnie otoczony.

To było niesamowite i dodawało mu odwagi, aby wepchnąć kciuk głębiej w Harry'ego.

Zacisnął się wokół niego, a Louis zatrzymał się, by zobaczyć, czy Harry zaprotestuje, ale tego nie zrobił. Tylko kontynuował mruczenie.

Louis wyciągnął swoją druga dłoń i owinął ją wokół kutasa Harry'ego, pocierając go powoli jak wyciągnął swojego kciuka i zastąpił go środkowym palcem. Był chudszy, ale dłuższy, więc mógł wejść w niego głębiej, i również sprawił, ze Harry zamruczał tak.

– Kolejny – zabłagał Harry. Więcej. I więcej jedzenia.

Louis powrócił do lizania dziurki Harry'ego, co było nieco utrudnione przez jego palec. Owinął wokół niego język, po czym spuścił głowę pod swoją rękę, aby polizać plamę Harry'ego. Harry zakwilił, a Louis dodał drugi palec.

Co sprawiło, ze Harry syknął, a Louis natychmiastowo zaprzestał ruchom.

– Ja okej – zapewnił go Harry. – Tylko poczekaj. – Louis pozostał unieruchomiony w szoku, dopóki Harry nie powiedział: – Spróbuj je poruszyć.

 

Louis popchnął swoje dwa palce centymetr do tyłu i dwa w przód, a Harry zapłakał z bólu.

– Pali – jęknął, a Louis ostrożnie wyciągnął palce.

– To w porządku, po prostu cię wyliżę. Jesteś za suchy bez lubrykantu, więc to będzie boleć.

– Nie. – Harry obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i przykucnął. – Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

– Nie mogę kochanie.

Harry wydał wargi, potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się w realizacji, a uśmiech wpełzł na jego twarz.

– Możesz! W wodzie! Tam mokro, nie będę za suchy w środku!

Louis przekręcił usta w bok w zamyśleniu.

– Możemy spróbować.

I bez chwili wahania, Harry wskakiwał do wody.

Louis podążył za nim, czując jak jego kutas mięknie na szok zimnej wody.

Harry był wciąż tak samo napalony, połowicznie wspinając się na skałę, na której siedzieli, tyłek dalej pozostawał w wodzie.

– No chodź! Ja mokry teraz! Ale teraz nie możesz zjeść mojej pupy, bo ty utonąć.

Louis uśmiechnął się, desperacko chcąc się zaśmiać, ale nie zrobił tego, bo wiedział, ze zasmucił by tym Harry'ego.

Louis przybrnął do Harry'ego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko. Wyczuł stopami ziemię i prześlizgnął dłoń, by ponownie chwycić kutasa Harry'ego.

Wciąż był bardzo twardy.

– Spróbuję ponownie moimi palcami?

– Tak – zadyszał Harry. – Jednak najpierw jeden.

Louis zrobił tak jak mu powiedział, wkładając gładko do środka jeden palec.Wsuwał go i wysuwał, i obserwował jak Harry spuścił głowę, aby spocząć ją na swoich ramionach.

Louis przesunął dłoń z kutasa Harry'ego, żeby owinąć ją wokół jego torsu. Potrzebował czegoś stabilnego, aby się utrzymywać, ale Harry nie był z tego zadowolony.

Na chrząkniecie Harry'ego, Louis zapytał:

– Spróbujemy kolejny?

– Tak – jęknął Harry. – Potrzebuję więcej.

Wślizg drugiego palca był tak łatwy jak pierwszego, Harry nie wydał żadnych dźwięków protestu.

Właściwie, przysunął się na dłoń Louisa, głębiej zanurzając jego palce.

– To dobre – westchnął. – O wiele bardziej. Żadnego bólu. Myślę, że ja gotowy na twojego kutasa teraz.

Louis prychnął na to.

– Będziesz musiał poczekać jeszcze trochę.

Harry potrząsnął głową, ale zanim mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, Louis szeroko rozwarł palce, a Harry zakwilił.

– Tutaj! – sapnął. – Zrobić to znowu!

Więc Louis to zrobił, przekręcając nadgarstkiem jak rozdzielał palce, sprawiając, że Harry płakał z przyjemności.

Wykorzystał okazję, aby wślizgnąć trzeci palec, manewrując nimi powoli, kiedy Harry się przyzwyczajał. Louis mógł poczuć jak Harry zaciska się wokół niego i uważnie słuchał na zmianę oddechu Harry'ego, ale dziki chłopiec wciąż pod nimi dyszał, mamrotając w swoje ramiona.

– Co mówisz? – jęknął Louis do jego ucha; widok przed nim, uczucie ciała Harry'ego naprzeciw jego i jego tyłek wokół niego, stawały się przytłaczające.Potrzebował swojego kutasa w Harrym, zanim dojdzie w wodę między nimi.

– Chcę cię teraz – zajęczał. – Potrzebuję cie teraz we mnie, proszę Lou ja gotowy.

– Okej. – Louis wyciągnął palce i chwycił swojego kutasa, podnosząc się na palcach, aby się umiejscowić.

Ale to wciąż było za mało, Harry był za wysoko na brzegu skały.

Zamiast ściągnięcia chłopaka niżej, chwycił się ramion Harry'ego jedną ręką i nieco się uniósł. Wykorzystał swoja drugą rękę, aby wyrównać swojego kutasa, pocierając czubkiem o obręcz Harry'ego.

Harry jęknął, mówiąc Louisowi, ze był bardziej niż gotowy na wzięcie go.

Więc wszedł w niego, wolno i ostrożnie, palce zaciskające się na ramieniu Harry'ego. Przycisnął czoło między łopatki Harry'ego, czekając aż chłopak pod nim się przyzwyczai.

– Rusz się – charknął Harry, kołysząc się w tył, by przycisnąć kutasa Louisa głębiej.

Louis owinął nogi wokół ud Harry'ego w odpowiedzi, mocniej w niego wchodząc.

Czymś czego szybko nauczył się, ze kochał w seksie w wodzie, był fakt, że grawitacja nie była problemem. Jego ciało naturalnie chciało dryfować ku górze, ledwo musiał wkładać jakikolwiek wysiłek, aby się podtrzymywać, więc mógł kompletnie zatracić się w poruszaniu biodrami w przód i w tył.

Plecy Harry'ego były śliskie i gładkie przy jego torsie, dźwięk wody rozbijającej się między nimi, jak się poruszał, innym rodzajem erotyczności. Dodając do tego dyszenie Harry'ego i delikatne jęki, rozbrzmiewające wokół jaskini; Louis wiedział, że długo nie pociągnie.

– Lou ja dojdę – jęknął Harry. – Nie dotykaj moje kutasa lub ja dojdę.

Louis natychmiastowo zabrał dłoń z kutasa Harry'ego, chwytając zamiast tego jego biodro. To dało mu lepszą stabilność, dzięki czemu mógł poruszać biodrami mocniej, sprawiając, że Harry wołał głośniej.

Jego kutas wślizgiwał się gładko w tę i we w tę, dopóki dziurka Harry'ego nie zaczęła się zaciskać wokół Louisa jak wykrzyczał głośne "Oh!"

Louis wiedział, że doszedł od tego jak jego tyłek zaciskał i rozluźniał jego kutasa w pulsnięciach, mocno w jednym momencie i całkowicie luźno w następnym.

To doprowadzało Louisa do szaleństwa, te krótko-ostre ściski, i jego oczy przewróciły się w tył jego głowy jak doszedł w środku Harry'ego.

Wyszedł z niego powoli i ostrożnie, rozluźniając uścisk na ramieniu i biodrze Harry'ego.

Harry obrócił się do niego z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Wow. – Wyszczerzył się. – Wow, wow, wow. My mieć seks zawsze w wodzie teraz, tak? To było takie miłe. I tu tak głośno, ładnie.

– Ładnie jest jednym określeniem. – Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, równie szeroki. Był nieźle wykończony, wypieprzył resztę swojej adrenaliny, wiec teraz czuł się tak ospały jak woda, w której był. Położył się i pozwolił sobie dryfować, zamykając oczy, kiedy Harry zaczął kreślić małe kółka na jego brzuchu.

– Teraz powinniśmy wracać – wymamrotał Harry.

– Nie chcesz się tu relaksować jeszcze chwilkę dłużej?

– Martwię się o mamę. Nie czuję się dobrze.

To sprawiło, że oczy Louisa szybko się otworzyły, ciało prostujące się, więc mógł popatrzeć na Harry’ego

– Co się dzieje?

– Nie czuję się dobrze w środku. 

– Czujesz poczucie winy?

– Co to?

Louis wyciągnął dłoń, aby odepchnąć włosy Harry’ego za ucho, zanim odpowiedział:

– Kiedy czujesz się źle, bo myślisz, że zrobiłeś coś złego. 

– Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. – Harry zmarszczył czoło. 

– Ale - nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić. Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nie czujesz się dobrze?

– Czuję się źle w środku, bo - ja mieć miły czas z tobą, kiedy mama chora. Ja zawsze powinienem być smutny.

– To poczucie winy – wyszeptał Louis, przesuwając dłoń z policzka Harry’ego, aby przejechać nią wzdłuż jego zamienia, dopóki nie mógł chwycić jego dłoni pod wodą. – Ale nie zrobiłeś nic, aby czuć się źle. Możesz być szczęśliwy na pewne sprawy, nawet kiedy jest coś innego o co się martwisz.

Harry tylko krótko skinął w odpowiedzi, pewnie niepewny co powiedzieć. Albo mu nie wierzył i tylko maskował twarz, więc Louis nie naciskał. 

– Chodźmy. Możesz ją zobaczyć i ja bym chciał przyjść, ale nie potrzebuję. Zrobimy cokolwiek zechcesz. 

Harry kiwnął głową. 

– Możemy iść zobaczyć ją razem. Chcę, abyś przyszedł.

Wpłynęli z jaskini jeden za drugim, Louis nie zdający sobie sprawy, dopóki nie wspinał się na brzeg, że zostawił swoje spodenki w jaskini. Już stracił jedną parę przez krokodyla i jeśli je też zostawi za sobą, niedługo nie będzie miał nic. 

– Gotowy? – zapytał Harry, sprowadzając go na ziemię. 

– Tak. Tylko myślałem. O byciu nagim. Czy to nie jest dziwne mieć wszystko na widoku przez cały czas?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

– Dziwniej jest mieć ubrania. One dobre na zimno, ale tu nie zimno, więc nie potrzeba ich. 

– Tak, może – wymamrotał Louis. Może po prostu potrzebował czasu, aby nie pozwolić swojej nagości go niepokoić, ale i tak wciąż czuł sie niesamowicie odkryty bez spodni. To było dziwne, spotkać mamę Harry’ego całkiem w niczym, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to nie miało znaczenia, bo ona była gorylem, na miłość boską. Ubrania też nie miały by dla niej żadnego sensu. Westchnął, próbując wypuścić bardzo ludzie niepewności razem z oddechem. Ale to było trudne, a Louis zastanawiał się nie pierwszy raz, czy cokolwiek kiedykolwiek stanie się tu łatwiejsze. 

– Chodźmy zobaczyć twoją mamę. 

\---

Łzy pojawiły się w oczach Louisa natychmiastowo na jej widok. 

Leżała na ziemi, otoczona niezjedzonymi bananami i owocami i butelkami wody.

Jej brzuch ciężko unosił się i opadał powoli, jej oddechy były głośne i astmatyczne, a Harry od razu upadł obok niej i przyłożył ucho do jej piersi. 

Miękko do niej zagruchał, przebiegając palcami przez jej futro, a Louis ledwo mógł znieść samo patrzenie. 

Więc uklęknął obok nich, palce zaciskały się na jego własnych kolanach, niepewny co ze sobą zrobić. On także chciał ją pocieszyć, ale nie ona była jakimś zwierzęciem jakie mógł pogłaskać. Ona była mamą Harry’ego. 

– Harry? – wyszeptał. 

Na to oddechy gorylicy stały się nierówne, próbowała wstać, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. 

– Ooo – mruknął Harry, próbując uspokoić ją słodkim gruchaniem. 

– Powinienem iść. 

– Nie – powiedział delikatnie Harry. – Podać mi wodę. 

Louis zrobił to co mu polecił, zabierając jedną z butelek z wodą z ziemi i dając ją Harry’emu. 

Który przycisnął obręcz do jej ust, starając się sprawić, aby piła. Ale ona nie chciała, wiąż odsuwając swoją głowę. 

– Proszę – zabłagał Harry. 

Warknęła na niego, ponownie odsuwając głowę. 

– Ona chcieć umrzeć. 

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, oczy szerokie przez szok. 

– Nie, nie chce. 

– Chce. Ona mi mówić. Chcieć mnie zostawić ją, by umrzeć samotnie. Mówi, że tak to jest, ona stara i to jej czas na śmierć. Natura chcieć ją wziąć, a ona chce iść. 

– Oh Harry – powiedział Louis, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, kojąc go małymi potarciami. – Bardzo mi przykro kochanie. Czasami po prostu nie możemy nic zrobić. Ona nie jest chora, jest stara, nie możemy pomóc. 

– Ale nie chcę, by odeszła – zakwilił Harry, poddając się z wodą i z powrotem układając dłonie w jej futrze. Ona natychmiastowo się uspokoiła pod jego dotykiem. 

– Wiem – głos Louisa się załamał i wytarł twarz tyłem dłoni, aby pozbyć się łez z policzków. – Ale nie masz wyboru. Musisz pozwolić jej odejść. 

Harry położył się obok niej, owijając ramiona wokół jej wiotkiego ciała, chowając twarz w jej szyi. 

Prychnęła, rozwiewając włosy Harry’ego z jego twarz ze swoim oddechem. Warknęła coś, a Harry zaczął płakać. 

Jego ciało drgało jak płakał, a Louis nie mógł zrobić nic, oprócz położenia dłoni na jego plecach, by go znikomo go ukoić. 

Oddechy jego mamy zwalniały, Louis mógł to zauważyć w sposobie w jaki jej klatka się poruszała, i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradnie. 

Ona była jedyną ważną figurą w życiu Harry’ego przez długi czas. Louis wiedział to teraz, po nauczeniu się więcej o gorylach. Jak one rosły, potem odchodziły znaleźć swoje własne grupy, więc jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo miał Harry, odeszło dawno. Nie miał głębszego połączenia z nimi, z nikim oprócz jego mamy. Która utknęła przy nim, opiekowała się nim, nawet jeśli było to przeciwne jej naturze, A teraz umierała i oni nie mogli zrobić nic innego, poza siedzeniem przy niej, dopóki nie odejdzie. 

 

Pochowali ją głęboko zgodnie z sugestią Louisa. 

Martwił się, że jakieś inne zwierze ją weźmie, ale nie musiał tego wyjaśniać. Na szczęście Harry nie zadawał pytań, tylko pomógł kopać przy Louisie. 

Harry opuścił dłonie przy swoich bokach, kiedy skończyli, przybity. 

– Co teraz? – mruknął. 

Louis wziął jedną z dłoni Harry’ego w swoją. 

– Co masz na myśli?

Harry spojrzał na niego. 

– Co my teraz robić? My po prostu zostawić ją tu?

– Kiedy rzeczy umierają, niektórzy ludzie mają coś co nazywa się pogrzebem. Gdzie mówią miłe słowa, by celebrować zakończone życie, niż je opłakiwać. 

Harry pociągnął nosem. 

– Do kogo oni to mówić?

– Siebie nawzajem, tak myślę. Niektórzy ludzie mówią to do swojego boga. 

– Ty chcieć mnie powiedzieć ci ładne rzeczy o mojej mamie?

Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc go nieco pocieszyć. 

– Tylko jeśli chcesz. 

– Chcę. – Skinął głową Harry. – Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że ja kocham ją bardzo, ona jest moją prawdziwą mamą, troszczyła się o mnie zawsze w moim życiu i ja smutny, ja zostawić ją na jej ostatnie chwile życia, bez mówienia pożegnania. I kiedy ja wrócić tu, ja chcieć odejść od razu. – Louis uniósł na to wzrok, szukając na twarzy Harry’ego, co miał na myśli, ale jego oczy były zamknięte, a twarz pasywna. – Ja tylko wdzięczy, ja mogłem ją zobaczyć żywą przez chwilę, zanim ona też musiała odejść. 

 

Harry był cichy przez następne kilka dni, odmawiając odejścia od miejsca pochówku jego mamy. Louis mógł jedynie siedzieć wraz z nim, opuszczając go tylko, aby przynieść mu jedzenie i picie. 

Trzeciego dnia zauważył, że wszystkie owoce, jakie ostatnio razem uzbierali, zaczynały gnić, banany stawały się brązowe, a dziwne jagody czarniały i robiły się gąbczaste. Więc popatrzył w szafkach kuchennych, znajdując jedynie kilka pozostałych fasolek, które będą musieli zjeść na zimno, bo jeszcze nie rozpracował jak włączyć kuchenkę na światło słoneczne. 

Co naprawdę musiał zrobić, było wyjście i poszukanie owoców samemu. 

Włożył koszulkę i spodnie i jakieś skarpetki, aby trochę ochronić skórę przed otarciami gałęzi, kiedy będzie przeszukiwał dżunglę. 

Wskoczył przez okno, by napełnić butelkę wodą ze zbiornika, po czym włożył ją do ogromnego plecaka. 

Był przerażony samotną wyprawą, że się zgubi lub zostanie zaatakowany, ale wiedział, ze musi to zrobić. Louis chciał być tutaj niezależny, nie jakimś małym chłopcem, który potrzebował ciągłej opieki, więc zszedł z drzewa, drżąco, ale zdeterminowanie. 

Od razu wpadł na swoją pierwszą przeszkodę; nie miał pojęcia gdzie szukać. 

Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie miejsc, do jakich zabrał go Harry, i włóczył się wokoło przez wieki, zanim nie znalazł jakiś owoców, które były dla niego rozpoznawalne. 

To były te ohydne, słodkie, pomarańczowe rzeczy, ale były lepsze niż nic. 

Pozrywał owoce, odkładając je w swojej torbie. 

Następną rzeczą jaką zobaczył były banany, które sprawiły, że jęknął. 

Były ulubieńcami Harry’ego, a on desperacko chciał je dla niego zdobyć, ale wiedział, ze nie mógł. Ostatnim razem, kiedy próbował, nie wyszedł nawet na połowę drzewa. 

Ale miał zamiar spróbować ponownie dla Harry’ego. 

Zrzucił plecak na ziemię i podskoczył tak wysoko jak mógł, oplatając ramiona wokół pnia. Ale nie podążył wystarczająco szybko nogami, więc natychmiastowo zjechał w dół. 

Jęknął i spróbował ponownie. 

Za czwartą próbą udało mu się dobrze chwycić i został tak przez moment, aby upewnić się, że znowu się nie ześlizgnie.

Kiedy był przekonany, ze jest okej, zaczął wspinać się po drzewie. 

To było o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy Harry go nie obserwował. Czuł się taki zażenowany i nieodpowiedni ten pierwszy raz, bardziej zmartwiony tym jak wygląda, ale teraz, kiedy nie miał żadnej publiki, szło mu całkiem nieźle. 

Odkrył, że najłatwiej było, kiedy zaciskał mocno uda wokół boków pnia, rozluźniając je tylko, gdy podciągał się swoimi ramionami, zanim znowu je zaciskał, aby nie spaść. 

Był zaskoczony, kiedy udało mu się wspiąć na szczyt, został przez chwilę owinięty wokół pnia, aby złapać oddech.

Potem sięgnął po banany i wtedy pojawił się jego drugi problem. 

Nawet nie drgnęły. 

Pociągnął mocniej, ale nic to nie zmieniło. 

Potem zrobił coś co musiało być jego najgłupszym błędem. Sięgnął po pęczek bananów i zawisnął na nich, próbując ściągnąć je, używając całej swojej wagi. 

Tak było dopóki nie usłyszał trzaskania gałęzi, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jakim idiotą był, próbując zerwać jedyną rzecz jaka powstrzymywała go przed spadnięciem. 

Zanim zdołał ponownie owinąć się wokół pnia, gałąź spadła wraz z nim. 

Był w całkowitej agonii, kiedy uderzył ziemię, krzycząc z całych sił. 

Złamał sobie kostkę, kiedy wylądował, mógł poczuć jak pulsuje z bólu

– Oh kurwa – jęknął, opadając z powrotem, spychając z siebie gałąź z bananami. Zazgrzytał zębami, zacisnął powieki, chcąc zignorować ból na wystarczająco długo, by wymyślić plan. 

Ale ból przeszywał całą jego prawą nogę i nie mógł tego zignorować. 

Słyszał, ze ludzie dostają zastrzyku adrenaliny w takich sytuacjach, gdzie mogą wstać i przebiec na ich złamanej nodze lub czymś dopóki nie byli bezpieczni. 

Usiadł, oddychając przez usta, i w końcu spojrzał na swoją kostkę. 

Była złamana pod okropnym kątem, tylko widok tego wystarczył, aby Louisowi zebrało się na wymioty. 

– Chryste – jęknął, opadając z powrotem. Było tyle sposobów na jakie wyobrażał sobie, że umrze w dżungli, ale spadnięcie z bananowca z pewnością nie było jednym z nich. 

Nie to, żeby umierał, ale mógłby ewentualnie. Jeśli Harry nie znalazłby go, mógłby głodować albo dostrzegłoby go jakieś dzikie zwierze i pożarło. 

– Kurwa mać – przeklną ponownie, czując jak zaczyna się hiperwentylować. 

Potrzebował dostać się do Harry’ego, więc spróbował zmusić się na wstanie na swoją zdrową nogę. 

Tylko, że stracił równowagę, przechylając się w bok, i instynktownie powstrzymał się od upadku swoją złą stopą, a ból jaki go przeszył był wystarczający, aby stracił przytomność. 

\---

Kiedy się obudził, był w domu na drzewie z Harry obok niego. 

Jego oczy były szerokie i zaczerwienione, wypełnione terrorem, ale kiedy zauważył, że oczy Louisa się otworzyły, zapłakał i wycałował natychmiastowo Louisa po całej jego twarzy. 

– Lou ty okej! Ja taki przerażony. Ja przyjść szukać ciebie, kiedy ty zniknąć tak długo. Co się stało?

– Spadłem – wychrypiał Louis. Skulił się na ból gardła i z wdzięcznością chwycił wodę, którą zaoferował mu Harry. Wypił niemal pól butelki, zanim dodał: – Próbowałem zdobyć nam jedzenie i spadłem z drzewa. Źle wylądowałem na mojej kostce. Cholera, boli. 

– Co my robić? Nie wiem jak to naprawić, a to złamane tak zabawnie!

Louis fizycznie nie mógł zmusić się do spojrzenia w dół, zbyt przerażony tego co miałby zobaczyć. 

– Musimy iść do szpitala. 

– Okej. – Harry skinął głową. 

Louis spojrzał na niego. 

– Co?

– Powiedziałem, że okej. Wezmę nam ubrania i my iść. 

– Ale - pewnie będziemy musieli przez to wrócić do Londynu. 

– Wiem, to dlatego zabiorę nam ubrania. Jak my tam dotrzeć? Mogę cię nieść, ale nie wiem dokąd. 

– Ale będziesz musiał opuścić dżunglę. 

– Wiem, Lou! Ja nie głupi! – sapnął Harry. – Przestań być szalony i powiedz mi co my robić. 

– M-my możemy wrócić tu po wszystkim, jeśli chcesz? Kiedy moja kostka będzie naprawiona? Jestem pewny, ze potrzebuję odpoczynku przez kilka miesięcy albo coś. 

– Lou proszę! – zabłagał Harry. – Ja przerażony, okej? Nie chcę cię zmarłego! Proszę tylko powiedz mi co robić!

– Podaj mi telefon satelitarny. Zadzwonię do mojej menadżerki, niech ona nad tym pogłówkuje. 

Harry zrobił tak jak mu polecono natychmiastowo, zabierając go z jednego pudeł spod łóżka.

Obserwował z szerokimi oczami jak Louis wystukiwał numer, czekając na następne polecenia. 

– Halo? – powiedział Louis nagle, a odpowiadające zawołanie jego imienia od jego menadżerki było śmieszne. 

– Jak się masz? Tak dobrze od ciebie słyszeć, zaczynałam myśleć, że umarłeś albo co. 

– Skoro o tym mowa – burknął Louis, a jego menadżerka zamilkła. – Miałem mały wypadek, spadłem z drzewa i złamałem moją kostkę całkiem źle. Myślisz, ze mogłabyś znaleźć sposób, aby mnie stąd wydostać?

– Oczywiście! – zawołała. – Jezusie Lou oczywiście, że mogę. Gdzie jesteś?

Wyrecytował współrzędne jakich nauczył się od ludzkiej matki Harry’ego i rozłączył się, kiedy menadżerka mu kazała, więc mogła zacząć wszystko organizować.

Głowa Harry’ego była w jego dłoniach, a Louis wyciągnął, aby pobawić się niektórymi pasmami jego włosów. 

– Przepraszam kochanie. 

To sprawiło, że głowa Harry’ego wystrzeliła.

– Dlaczego? Nie będzie z tobą dobrze? 

I zanim Louis zdołał odpowiedzieć, zaczął płakać. 

– Nie! Haz, proszę, będę w porządku!

– Dlaczego więc mówisz, że przepraszasz? – zapłakał.

– Bo sprawiam, że znowu wyjeżdżasz! – Potem zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. – Nie żebyś musiał ze mną jechać. Ja tylko - założyłem tak, bo powiedziałeś, że się ubierzemy. Ale możesz tu zostać, jeśli chcesz. 

– Nie chcę tu już nigdy wrócić. – Harry potrząsnął głową. 

– Co?

– Nie chcę tu wracać. Nie chcę żyć w Londynie także, ale nie mogę już tu być. Nie mam nikogo, oprócz ciebie i mogę cię mieć gdziekolwiek. Wolę mieć cię gdzieś, gdzie ty szczęśliwy i bezpieczny. 

– Ale - nie mogę znowu być powodem twojego odejścia, Haz! Nie byłem wystarczający, abyś był szczęśliwy w mieście za pierwszym razem, dlaczego miałbym być za drugim?

– Bo za pierwszym razem w moich wspomnieniach o dżungli miałem rodzinę, żeby wrócić. Ale kiedy wróciłem, miałem tylko moją mamę, a teraz jej nie mam. Pozostałe goryle mnie opuścić, nie troszczyć się o mnie, to w ich genach. Chcę wrócić tam gdzie my mieć innych ludzi! Gdzie twoja rodzina stać się moją. My też możemy zacząć naszą rodzinę. Mieć nasze dzieci. Możemy mieć prace i być prawdziwymi ludźmi. Wiem, że nie chcesz tu być, prawie zmarłeś dwa razy, a byłeś tu tylko tydzień, to niebezpieczne. 

– Harry, jesteś pewny, że to tego chcesz? Obiecujesz, że nie mówisz tego tylko, aby mnie uszczęśliwić?

– Obiecuję. – Harry skinął głową. – Nie chcę już tu być. Myślałem, że będzie inaczej. Myślałem, że mogłem wrócić do takich rzeczy jakie były, ale nie były. 

– Przeze mnie. Bo sprawiłem, że odszedłeś. 

– Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową szybko. – Myśl Lou! Moja mama i tak by zmarła od bycia starą, i co wtedy by się ze mną stało? Odepchnęli by mnie goryle z grupy i był bym sam. Jeśli ty mnie nigdy nie znaleźć, utknąłbym tu sam na zawsze. Ja nie goryl, ja inny od nich, oni nie mieć mnie. To nie ich natura. Ja jestem człowiekiem, mam ludzi, którzy kochają mnie teraz, bo ty mnie do nich zabrać. I mam ciebie do kochania, będę tam szczęśliwy. 

Louis nie mógł pomóc dumnemu uśmiechowi. Harry chciał wrócić wraz z nim, sam tak wybrał. 

– Możemy przeprowadzić się do Doncaster, tak? Z daleka od dużego miasta, podobało ci się tam. Możemy odwiedzać moją mamę i dzieci cały czas, może będziemy mogli mieć kiedy własne. Powiedziano ci kiedyś o adopcji? Możemy to zrobić. A ty możesz zdobyć pracę, możemy wymyślić co chcesz robić. I musimy wymyślić, co ja chcę robić. Nie ma opcji, abym wrócił do modelingu. Chryste, nie myślałem o robieniu czegokolwiek innego poza tym lub graniem przez lata – bełkotał, ekscytacja rosnąca w jego piersi. Nie miał bladego pojęcia co się stanie, ale nawet go to nie obchodziło. On i Harry domyślą się tego sami. Ułożą nowe życia dla siebie, ręka w rękę. – Mówiłem ci kiedyś jak bardzo cię kocham?

Harry uśmiechnął się. 

– Nie, ale nie musiałeś. 

– Musiałem. Muszę. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. 

– Wiem. – Harry skinął głową. – Tak jak ty wiedz, że ja kocham cie na zawsze. 

– Będziemy tacy szczęśliwi, Haz. Będziemy mieć wszystko co zechcemy. Dostaniesz wszystko na co zasługujesz. 

Harry uśmiechnął się i chwycił dłoń Louisa. 

– Ja już mam wszystko co chcę. Jesteś więcej niż zasługuję. 

I Harry pochylił się, aby go pocałować z dłonią delikatną na jego policzku. 

Telefon zadzwonił obok nich, głośno i przeszywająco i całkowicie rujnując moment. 

Harry podał go Louisowi, by odebrał.

– Halo? – zapytał. 

– Louis! Helikopter was zabierze i przewiezie na lotnisko, potem polecicie do Londynu na leczenie. 

– Harry także będzie mógł polecieć?

Mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie, kiedy powiedziała:

– Oczywiście. Jak on się ma?

– Dobrze. Martwi się – dodał ze swoim własnym małym uśmiechem.

Harry wstał, kiedy on był przy telefonie, aby chodzić po pokoju, wyciągając wszystkie swoje ubrania z szafy i wpychając je do środka jednego z pustych plecaków, jakie Louis ze sobą przywiózł.

– Więc niedługo cię zobaczę. Dam znać twoim przyjaciołom. Nie przestali mnie nękać, nie wierzyli mi, kiedy mówiłam, że nie miałam żadnej możliwości skontaktowania się z tobą. Teraz kiedy zadzwoniłeś, będą myśleć, że okłamywałam ich cały czas. 

– Okej, jasne, to będzie dobre – odparł zdawkowo Louis, zdesperowany, aby już się rozłączyć, bo chciał pomóc Harry’emu. – Do zobaczenia później. 

I rozłączył się bez czekania na jej odpowiedź.

Harry spojrzał na niego na dźwięk odkładanego telefonu na podłogę. 

– Co się dzieje?

– Dostajemy podwózkę do Londynu. – Uśmiechnął się Louis. – Zgaduję, że dobrą rzeczą z tego wszystkiego jest to, że nie muszę odbywać tej okropnie długiej wędrówki przez dżunglę do cywilizacji. Przelecimy się helikopterem. 

Harry kiwnął głową. 

– Okej. Pakuję nam rzeczy. Ty się nie ruszać. 

– Mógłbyś by pielęgniarką, kiedy wrócimy – zasugerował Louis. – Masz dobre maniery, a dzieci i starzy ludzie by cię kochali. 

– Relaks – pośpieszył Harry. 

– Albo może opiekunem do dzieci. Mógłbyś mieć swoje własne przedszkole w Doncaster. Pewnie musiałbyś zdobyć kilka kwalifikacji i innych, ale moglibyśmy to zrobić. 

Harry potrząsnął głową, mały uśmiech na jego ustach jak klęknął, aby wydostać pudła Louisa spod łóżka. Kiedy wyciągnął z nich wszystkie ubrania, zapytał:

– Czym ty będziesz?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. Przesunął się w łóżku, przypadkowo poruszając kostką i kwiląc z bólu. 

– Śpij – powiedział Harry. – Potrzebujesz spać. 

Louis mruknął, że nie musiał, ale i tak zamknął oczy. 

– Zawsze lubiłem piłkę nożną, kiedy byłem młodszy. Byłem też całkiem niezły. Może będę trenował dzieciaki albo coś. 

– To było by dobre. 

– Byłem też całkiem w zwierzęta ostatnio – powiedział Louis. Albo spróbował, jednak ziewnął w połowie. – To będzie dobre, co nie? Być gdzieś, gdzie obaj chcemy być? Z ludźmi, których naprawdę z nami chcemy? Wszystko będzie łatwiejsze. Będziemy szczęśliwsi. Nie zawsze szukając jakiejś ucieczki.

– Wszystko gotowe – zgodził się Harry, przeczesując dłonią włosy Louisa. 

Tak Louis zasnął, pomimo bólu przeszywającego jego ciało i myśli wirujących w jego umyśle. Dłoń Harry’ego delikatnie na jego głowie, uspokajając go. Mógł poczuć jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się, zbyt szczęśliwy, by je zatrzymać. W końcu znaleźli razem dom, gdzieś gdzie obaj chcieli zostać. Gdzieś gdzie mogli się w sobie zakochiwać w kółko i w kółko przez resztę ich żyć.


	11. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od Julii: No i nadszedł koniec tej długiej, owocnej podróży. Moi czytelnicy wiedzą, że jestem miłośnikiem statystyk, więc... Ponad 600 notek, ponad 300 gwiazdek na wattpadzie. 22 cudowne tygodnie, a wszystko sprowadza się do tej chwili. Podziękowania należą się Embro, za napisanie tego fantastycznego fanfika, Jo, za podsunięcie go mnie i wciągnięcie w tłumaczenie oraz Wam - za czytanie. Więc... dziękuję. To nie koniec mojej przygody z tłumaczeniem, zaczynam teraz nowe, tym razem padło na mój totalny nr 1 w świecie fanfictions, The Dead of July (http://bumble-bumble-bumblebee.tumblr.com/post/125443299823/the-dead-of-july-t%C5%82umaczenie). Mam nadzieję, że część z Was zostanie przy mnie w tej (kolejnej już) podróży... i w następnej... i w następnej?
> 
> Od Jo: Wow, naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Dopiero co była okropnie podekscytowana chęcią tłumaczenia tego, a teraz oto jestem po ponad sześciu miesiącach tak samo podekscytowana (i trochę bardziej smutna) publikując epilog. Nie chcę już niepotrzebnie przedłużać, więc na sam koniec chciałam jeszcze tylko podziękować wspaniałej i niezastąpionej Julii za to, że chciała tłumaczyć to cudo ze mną, i wszystkim którzy to czytali, użerając się z moim brakami ogonków, złymi przecinkach lub za długim okresem czekania na nowy rozdział xxxxx

Harry opadł na sofę z butelkami piwa w dłoniach.

– Jedna z nich dla mnie? – zapytał Louis z uśmiechem, sięgając ze swojego krzesła, aby podźgać Harry'ego palcem.

– Nie. Dziś wielki dzień, idź po swoje własne.

Louis wydął wargi i dźgnął Harry'ego i znów, i znów, dopóki chłopak nie wywrócił oczami i podał mu jedno ze swoich piw.

– Jej!

– Leń – prychnął Harry.

Louis pokazał mu język, poruszając nim na boki, dopóki Harry nie dał mu szerokiego uśmiechu.

Potem Harry przełknął pełne piwa usta i zapytał:

– Ty rozmawiać z mamą?

– Uh, jeszcze nie – odparł śpiąco. – Dziś było trochę głośno. Ciężko zrobić cokolwiek, kiedy dzieci takie są.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i powiedział:

– Hej! Nie były złe!

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że były, kochanie, tylko, że były głośne.

– Co dziś robiłeś?

Prawdę mówiąc, Louis zrobił to co robił każdego dnia przez ostatnie dwa miesiące; patrzył jak Harry pracuje.

Nie mógł temu pomóc, naprawdę. Ilość poranków, kiedy wstał z łóżka z chęcią zrobienia czegoś była niedorzeczna, ale wszystko spełzało na niczym, bo Harry był po prostu za kochany do oglądania.

Mieszali w Doncaster tylko przez pięć miesięcy albo coś, ale Harry już wydawał się mieć wszystko ułożone. 

Kiedy wrócili z dżungli i po krótkim pobycie Louisa w szpitalu, aby ktoś zobaczył jego nogę, spędzili kilka miesięcy w Londynie, nie robiąc nic. Cały czas spędzali przytuleni w mieszkaniu Louisa, tak zaabsorbowani swoim własnym, małym światem, że nie zwracali w ogóle uwagi na ten na zewnątrz. I z czasem zewnętrzny świat również stracił nimi zainteresowanie.

To tylko zabrało kilka tygodni ukrywania się, ale w końcu paparazzi, którzy czekali na ulicach i reporterzy, którzy spekulowali co robili, porzucili swoje poszukiwania dla odpowiedzi. Kiedy Louis był w szpitalu, było ciężko się ukrywać, reporterzy tak żądni informacji kłamali, aby dostać się do pokoju na wywiad, ale musiał użerać się z tym tylko przez kilka dni, zanim mógł wrócić do domu.

I kiedy wrócił do domu, już go nie opuścił.

Usunął twittera, rzucił pracę i zmienił numer telefonu, wiec tylko ludzie, których lubił, mogli się z nim kontaktować.

Na początku jego przyjaciele martwili się, że ma jakieś po-dżunglowe załamanie, ale uświadomili sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej. Poza tym, Zayn wciąż mieszkał w pokoju gościnnym Louisa, więc swoją pracą uczynił obserwowanie. Co Louis doceniał, szczerze, bo utknął z noszeniem cholernego gipsu na nodze przez sześć tygodni i potrzebował pomocy przy robieniu praktycznie wszystkiego.

Jego menadżerka lub była menadżerka zrobiła wszytko co mogła, by pomóc również, żadna miłość między nimi nie zginęła. Pomogła wypuścić go z modowego biznesu, zatrzymując tyle kontaktów ile to możliwe szczęśliwych z nimi, mając nadzieję, że jednego dnia Louis powróci. Co było bezużyteczne, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru nic mówić. Doceniał wszystko co dla niego robiła.

Louis znalazł miłym, mienie Harry'ego całego dla siebie. Spędzali całe dnie na sofie, oglądając maratony seriali na Netflix albo w łóżku, uprawiając wolny seks pod kołdrami. Louis jadł co tylko zechciał, zachęcony utratą wagi w związku z pracą jako model. Przez nogę Louisa Harry przygotowywał wszystkie śniadania i obiady, wiec nie mógł naprawdę jeść gorzej niż by chciał. Wiąż, to było miłe mieć wolność. Plus, Zayn robił im kolacje, kiedy wracał do domu w większość popołudni, a jedzenie jakie przygotowywał, zawsze było pyszne.

I jeszcze były prysznice. Mienie gipsu na nodze robiło to niemal niemożliwe do zrobienia bez pomocy, którą Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy do zaoferowania. Louis miał małe przypuszczenie, że Harry właściwie kochał to najbardziej w całej sytuacji. Wnosił Louisa do kabiny i podstawiał pod ścianę, wycierając go materiałem i myjąc jego włosy, dopóki nie był czyściusieńki, potem obciągał mu, kiedy ten starał się utrzymać na jednej nodze. Musiał chwytać głowę Harry'ego jako wsparcie, co tylko bardziej go podniecało. To była chyba ulubiona rzecz Louisa w całej sytuacji również, będąc całkowicie szczerym.

Ale pomimo swoich dni pełnych przytulania i telewizji, w końcu się znudzili; Harry byciem zamkniętym w czterech ścianach, a Louis całym Londynem. 

To miało sens, aby przeprowadzić się gdzieś, gdzie było ciszej i milej, wiec oczywiście znaleźli dom w Doncaster niedaleko od rodziny Louisa. 

Cóż, jego mama go znalazła i sprawdziła dla nich, i powiedziała, że będzie idealny. Był niedorzecznie duży, za duży jak na ich dwójkę, ale miał ogromny ogród i to kupiło ostatecznie Louisa. Plus, cena była taka sama jak dwuletni czynsz jego londyńskiego mieszkania; nie mógł na to narzekać. 

Rodzina Louisa przyjeżdżała praktycznie co weekend na kolacje i nocowanie, a po drodze do swojej pracy każdego ranka mama Louisa podrzucała im maleństwa do opieki. Co Harry absolutnie uwielbiał. 

I tak Louis wpadł na ten pomysł. 

Harry był z nimi taki dobry, taki delikatny i uważny i troskliwy i w ogóle cudowny, że Louis zapytał swojej mamy, czy może nie znała kogoś, kto potrzebował opiekunki nad dziećmi. Za opłatą, oczywiście. 

Okazało się, że znała wiele. 

Harry przeszedł od troszczenia się rodzeństwem Louisa do opiekowania się szóstką dzieci w ich domu. Bezpiecznym było powiedzieć, że Harry to kochał. 

Miał nieskończone zasoby energii jak oni, mógł biegać po ogrodzie godzinami, bawiąc się w chowanego, klasy i kalambury. Dzieci były zauroczone Harrym, Louis mógł zobaczyć to w ich małych twarzach. To tak jakby wiedziały, ze był nieziemsko miły i, że nie było nikogo bardziej delikatnego i szczerego od niego. 

Najstarsze z dzieci miało cztery lata i, kiedy pierwszy raz przyszła, była niezłym terrorem. Wyrywała zabawki innym, rzucała się na ziemię z pięściami, kiedy nie dostawała czego chciała, i krzyczała, dopóki nie stawała się niebieska na twarzy, jeśli jakieś inne dziecko zabierało uwagę Harry’ego. Wybierała książki jakie Harry miał czytać przed drzemką, odmawiała większości jedzenia przygotowanego przez Louisa dla nich i dźgała bliźniaki, dopóki nie płakały. 

Ale takie zachowanie nie trwało długo; Harry miał ją jedzącą z jego ręki po trzecim dniu. Wszystkim co robił było przytulanie jej i noszenie na plecach i robienie śmiesznych min, dopóki się nie śmiała, i kiedy Louis zapytał się jak on to zrobił, Harry odpowiedział:

\- Jest bardzo jak mała małpka. Jest bezczelna jak one i głośna, i bardzo szybka. Kiedy one były smutne, ja po prostu je przytulałem i pozwalałem im w moje włosy. 

\- Racja - odparł Louis z uniesionymi brwiami. - Jednak nie mów tego jej rodzicom. 

Ale cokolwiek Harry robił, poskutkowało. Louis był przekonany, ze Harry był geniuszem, kiedy jednego popołudnia usłyszał niegrzeczną dziewczynkę, mówiącą rodzicom:

\- Chcę moje włosy długie jak Harry’ego. I też chcę być wysoka jak on!

Oni tylko zaśmiali się miękko, ale Louis wiedział, co miała na myśli. Oni wszyscy go idealizowali, Louis obserwował ich, podążających za nim w ogródku każdego dnia tygodnia, maluszki chwiejąc się na swoich grubiutkich nóżkach i starsze biegając wkoło wokół niego, skacząc do góry po jego uwagę. Louis nie mógł powiedzieć, ze ich winił. 

Tęsknił za mieniem Harry’ego tylko dla siebie. 

Louis próbował zająć siebie, pomagając Harry’emu gdzie tylko mógł, radził sobie z rodzicami, pieniędzmi i jedzeniem, ale poza tym, czuł się całkiem bezużyteczny. Louis miał prace odkąd skończył szesnaście lat, wiedział dokładnie co chciał robić od tamtej pory, i to było okropne, nie wiedząc już czego chciał w życiu. Harry maił swój mały biznes, który mógł się w końcu rozwinąć, ale Louis maił tylko Harry’ego. Jeśli była jedna rzecz jakiej nauczył go Harry, to to, że myślenie o własnym szczęściu było równie ważne. 

Louis potrzebował znaleźć coś do robienia albo znowu stanie się niebezpiecznie zależny od Harry’ego. Wiedział to wszystko, ale właściwie nic z tym nie robił. To było za łatwe dla Louisa spędzać dni, siedząc na zewnątrz i obserwując Harry’ego, bawiącego się z tymi dziećmi, widzenie jak oni wszyscy razem byli szczęśliwi, przynosiło uśmiech na jego twarz, i stawał się zbyt komfortowy na swoim tyłku, nie robiąc nic dla siebie. 

To był klasyczny on. Chciał zmienić rzeczy, wiedział, ze musiał je zmienić, ale nie mógł się zaniepokoić. To było czymś do martwienia się później, czymś co stanie się, kiedy będzie absolutnie konieczne. 

I ten czas nie był właściwy teraz, siedząc w salonie z piwem w dłoni i z Harrym, patrzącym na niego wyczekująco. 

– To co zwykle – odparł Louis ze wzruszeniem ramionami. – Wciąż próbuję znaleźć coś, co polubią wszystkie dzieci. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jedno z nich nie lubi makaronu. Wszystkie dzieci lubią makaron. 

Harry odstawił swoje piwo na stolik, potem szeroko rozpostarł ramiona. 

– Chodź usiąść. 

Więc Louis to zrobił, opadając na kolana Harry’ego, więc byli do siebie zwróceni twarzami. Harry położył dłonie na biodrach Louisa, a Louis przycisnął dłoń do tyłu szyi Harry’ego, palce zaplątujące się w jego włosy. Jego druga ręka wciąż trzymała piwo, więc przekręcił się, aby odstawić je obok tego Harry’ego. 

– Skończyłeś?. – Uśmiechnął się Harry. 

Louis wywrócił oczami, po czym pochylił się szybko, aby musnąć obojczyki Harry’ego. Chłopak pod nim pisnął ze śmiechu, a Louis powtórzył swoje akcje, tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć więcej. 

– Stop! – jęknął Harry. – Chcę cię dobrze pocałować!

\- Najpierw musisz mnie złapać! - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem i zeskoczył z kolan Harry’ego. Poruszył w jego stronę brwiami, czekając aż załapie.

I kiedy usta Harry’ego zmieniły się z zmieszanego skrzywienia na uśmiech realizacji, Louis odwrócił się na pietach i kazał mu za sobą biec. 

Ledwo dobiegł na górę, zanim Harry go miał, przerzucając chichoczącego Louisa przez swoje ramie i niosąc go do ich sypialni. 

Potem Harry upuścił Louisa na łóżko i usiadł na jego udach, chwytając nadgarstki Louisa jedną dłonią i przyciskając je do poduszki. Swoją wolną ręką podwinął koszulkę Louisa i wycisnął pocałunek na środku jego torsu. 

– Myślałem, że chciałeś mnie dobrze pocałować – zadrwił Louis. 

Harry prosto zanucił i pocałował go nieco wyżej na klatce piersiowej. Serce Louisa opadło, a Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział, że to się stanie. Potem pocałował lewy sutek Louisa, następnie prawy i powiedział:

– To jest dobrze. 

I umieścił swoje usta na szyi Louisa i zassał.

Louis jęknął:

– Myślę, że wolę to bardziej, kiedy nie jesteś bezczelny. Przynajmniej kiedy jesteś napalony, poddajesz to od razu. 

– Kłamca – wymamrotał Harry w jego skórę. – Najlepiej dochodzisz, kiedy się nie śpieszę i dokuczam. I ja jestem napalony. Tylko chcę zrobić ciebie bardziej. 

– Jestem bardziej – jęknął Louis, próbują wydostać swoje ręce, żeby móc chwycić głowę Harry’ego i wycałować z niego życie. Harry był jednak za silny i kontynuował dokuczanie swoim językiem, podczas gdy Louis wił się pod nim. 

Louis nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo lepszy seks mógł być z kimś kogo się kocha. Zawsze myślał, że to było by nudne całować tę samą osobę noc w noc, ale z Harry nigdy nie było. Wiedzieli dokładnie co lubiła druga osoba, mogli powiedzieć ile im jeszcze zostało przed dojściem i co zrobić, żeby ich tam dostać. Także zawsze się uczyli. Tylko kiedy Louis myślał, że znał każdy cal Harry’ego serce, znajdywał nową plamkę na jego skórze do spróbowania lub nowy dźwięk, opadający z jego ust. I, taka była jego natura, Harry kochał się uczyć. Znajdywał im nowe pozycje do wypróbowania, eksperymentował z kinkami, zawsze szukając nowych rzeczy. Niektóre nie były świetne, inny były cholernie niesamowite, a pozostałe zbyt dziwne dla Louisa na choćby chęć wypróbowania. Ale coś co pozostawało ulubionym Louisa, nie ważnie ile rzeczy Harry znalazł do próbowania, było kiedy Harry go ujeżdżał. 

Harry był nieskończenie wytrzymały i niesamowicie silny, mógł prawdopodobnie ujeżdżać Louisa przez kilka dni. Raz spróbowali zobaczyć ile Harry wytrzyma, ale nigdy się nie dowiedzieli, bo Louis był tym, który musiał się wycofać, kutas przemęczony do bolesnego stopnia. 

Twarz Harry’ego marszczyłaby się z determinacją, jego usta opadały otwarte z przyjemności, oczy błyszczały z desperacją, a Louis mógł tylko leżeć i to wszystko podziwiać. 

Na to liczył co się stanie z Harrym, siedzącym na jego udach jak teraz. Próbowali kajdanek i lin, ale mienie Harry’ego trzymającego jego ręce, było o wiele gorętsze. 

– Haz! – jęknął Louis, poruszając biodrami w powietrze. – Już jestem taki napalony, nie uwierzyłbyś. Chodź już na mojego kutasa.

Harry zaśmiał się w jego szuję, oddech ochładzający mokra skórę Louisa i powodujący ciarki na jego plecach.

– Chcę ci obciągnąć najpierw. Lizać i ssać wszędzie.

Louis jęknął:

– Na co więc czekasz.

Ale Harry tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a Louis wiedział, że miał ochotę na długą noc.

– Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

Harry wypuścił nadgarstki Louisa i zsunął się po jego ciele, układając dłonie na biodrach Louisa.

– Pieprz moje usta, potem ja pieprzyć ciebie.

– Chryste, okej.

Harry owinął dłoń wokół podstawy kutasa Louisa i przesunął po nim całym językiem. Louis instynktownie wypiął biodra, a Harry spojrzał na niego. Louis bez słowa przykazał mu pozostać bez ruchu, ściskając poduszkę pod swoja głową i koncentrując się na tym, aby się uspokoić. Tylko że wtedy Harry owinął usta wokół jego kutasa.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, jaki wyślizgnął się z jego ust, a Harry nagrodził go, wirując językiem wokół jego dziurki.

Kurwa ale to było dobre. Zawsze o wiele lepsze od szybkich numerków, kiedy Harry zwalniał i dokuczał. Wszystko co robił było takie przemyślane, jakby wcześniej planował dokładnie co zrobi Louisowi i to sprawiało, że Louis wszędzie czuł się zadowolony. Jakby był całkiem bezwolny, całkowicie pod kontrolą Harry'ego.

Harry zrelaksował gardło i zniżył swoje usta na kutasie Louisa, potem wbił palce w kości biodrowe Louisa, ich cichym sposobem mówienia gotowy.

Więc Louis wepchnął się do ust Harry'ego, pchnięcia płytkie, przez to jak wysoko siedział Harry na jego nogach. Mógł tylko znieść małe wywrócenia biodrami, ale cholera to było dobre. Gardło Harry'ego było ciasne i ciepłe i mokre wokół niego, jego usta miękkie naprzeciw jego skóry.

Potem z plaśnięciem, Harry się odsunął. Zjechał z łóżka i zniknął w łazience, potem wskoczył z powrotem na koniec łóżka z lubrykantem w dłoni. Popchnął nogi Louisa do góry i rozsunął je, a następnie usadowił się między nimi. Harry patrzył się w dół na kutasa Louisa, śliskiego i lśniącego z jego śliny i uśmiechnął się.

– Teraz cię otworze – powiedział, pokrywając trzy palce lubrykantem.

– Pośpiesz się – jęknął Louis.

Harry odpowiedział przez wzięcie Louisa ponownie do ust, przytrzymując jego biodra jedną dłonią i używając drugiej do rozsunięcia pośladków Louisa.

Palec Harry'ego przepchnął się przez jego obręcz dokładnie wtedy, kiedy wyjątkowo mocno zassał, a Louis nie mógł pomóc sapnięciu. Zanim mógł nawet ponownie przejąc pod kontrolę oddech, Harry dodał kolejny palec. Louis najbardziej lubił czuć rozciągniecie dwóch palców, jeden nie był całkiem wystarczający, a dwa były idealną za dużą ilością, a Harry wiedział, żeby nie czekać za długo między dodaniem pierwszego i drugiego.

Oddech Louisa już stawał się urywany, więc Harry przesunął swoje usta od kutasa Louisa na jego kość łonową. Pocałował ją słodko, w całkowitym przeciwieństwie do tego, jak jego mokre palce pieprzyły Louisa mocno i szybko, krzyżując je i przekręcając nimi przy każdym wepchnięciu.

– Gotowy? – odetchną Harry naprzeciw jego skóry i po tym jak Louis wyjęczał "tak", dodał trzeci palec, pocierając knykciami o prostatę Louisa i przesyłając przez niego wstrząs.

– Jestem gotowy na twojego kutasa – jęknął Louis. – Mam dość palców.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, wyciągając swoje palce i wylewając więcej żelu na swoja dłoń. Pogładził siebie szybko, pokrywając swojego kutasa substancją, potem ustawił się.

Jego kutas dotykał wejścia Louisa, kusząco blisko, kiedy zapytał:

– Jesteś pewny?

Louis zakołysał biodrami, wymrukując "kurwa, tak".

Harry trzymał kutasa w jednej dłoni i powoli wszedł w niego, zatrzymując się, kiedy Louis zaskomlał.

– Za dużo?

– Tak, ale nie przestawaj.

Więc wszedł głębiej w Louisa, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, obserwując minę Louisa, aby zobaczyć czy musiał przestać. Ale troska Harry'ego tylko sprawiła, że Louis chciał go bardziej, ich nawet bliżej, więc Louis wypchnął biodra, by wziąć go bardziej.

Harry eksperymentalnie zakołysał biodrami, muskając prostatę Louisa i sprawiając, że jęczał. To dało Harryemu pewność, żeby wyciągnąć się dalej, zanim wepchnął się z powrotem.

Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu, popychając włosy w swoje dłonie, które wciąż były nad nim, pomimo nie bycia dłużej pod uściskiem Harry'ego. Jego palce złapały nitki, ciągnąc i próbując sprowadzić się na dół.

– Tak dobrze, Haz, kurwa. Tak dobrze – sapnął.

Harry odpowiedział przez wysunięcie się, dopóki tylko czubek jego kutasa utrzymywał Louisa otwartego.

– Tak?

– Nie – pisnął Louis, otwierając oczy, aby znaleźć Harry'ego uśmiechającego się bezczelnie. – Do. Pieprz mnie, proszę. Potrzebuję.

– Tego? – dokuczył, wpychając się o centymetr, uśmiech poszerzający się, kiedy Louis wydał z siebie wysoki pisk.

– Tak, nie. Więcej!

Harry zrobił tak jak mu powiedział, wpychając się wewnątrz, zbaczając biodrami i ponownie się wysuwając. Zanim Louis mógł narzekać, Harry nagle wszedł w niego mocno i szybko, w końcu pieprząc go tak, jak Louis tego chciał. 

Louis pociągnął mocniej włosy, aby powstrzymać się od trzymania własnego kutasa, a Harry owinął wokół niego rękę, jakby mógł czytać w jego myślach.

Harry obciągnął Louisa ze swoimi szybkimi pociągnięciami, dłoń poruszająca się szybciej z jego biodrami, dopóki Louis nie czół tego przyjemnego buzowania od za dużo.

– Zaraz dojdę – wyburczał te słowa Harry na kraniec języka Louisa.

Louis poczuł pchnięcia Harry'ego stające się niekonsekwentne i jęknął:

– Nie przestawaj, dalej.

Harry zacisnął powieki i zatrzymał dłoń na kutasie Louisa przez moment, próbując się uspokoić, ale Louis tego nie kupował. Wypchnął biodra, pieprząc się na luźnym uścisku Harry'ego, ciasno zaciskając się wokół jego kutasa.

Harry doszedł z chmarą wyjęczanych cholera, spowalniając biodra, zmuszając Louisa do błagania go:

– Dalej. Kurwa, nie przestawaj.

Harry opadł an Louisa, kutas wciąż głęboko, wydając z siebie kilka krótkich pchnięć. Wciąż był gruby wewnątrz Louisa, sperma ciepła i mokra wewnątrz jego tyłka.

Louis wywrócił biodrami, pieprząc się na kutasie Harry'ego i na jego dłoni, dopóki sam nie dochodził na palce i brzuch Harry'ego.

– Kurwa – sapnął, całkowicie wykończony.

– Tak – zgodził się z nim Louis, w końcu puszczając własne włosy, aby przebiec palcami przez te Harry'ego. – Dobra robota.

Harry parsknął śmiechem w klatkę Louisa.

– Ty też. Musimy się wyczyścić. To wszędzie.

– Twoja kolej.

Harry jęknął w odpowiedzi. Ostrożnie wysunął się z tyłka Louisa, zanim zszedł z łóżka, żeby iść po mokrą ścierkę.

Louisowi udało się utrzymać oczy otwarte wystarczająco długo, aby zobaczyć jak tyłek Harry'ego wychwiewa się z pokoju, ale już odpłynął w sen, kiedy ponownie opuszczał łazienkę.

\---

Harry wciąż budził się o niedorzecznie wczesnych godzinach, nie ważne jak późno się położyli. 

Louis usłyszał skrzypienie łóżka, kiedy Harry wstał, i otworzył jedno oko, by sprawdzić godzinę. Było dopiero po siódmej, więc jęknął i przewrócił się na brzuch. Który zaburczał, płacząc o napełnienie. 

Spróbował to ignorować tak długo, jak było to możliwe, zdesperowany, aby wrócić do spania, ale było to bezsensowne. 

Louis zmusił się do wstania i wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego.

– Haz! – zawołał, po czym wypuścił ziewniecie. – Kochanie, jestem głodny!

– Tutaj! – Usłyszał Louis z salonu, więc powlókł się tam tylko po to, by zastać Harry’ego pochylonego do tyłu, dłonie i stopy mocno przyciśnięte do podłogi z jego plecami wyprostowanymi i brzuchem wysoko w górze. 

– Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

– Joga! – powiedział Harry z głową wciąż zwisającą do dołu, końcówki jego włosów muskające podłogę. – Trzyma mnie w formie.

– Skąd wiesz o jodze?

– Tv! Robią to przed śniadaniowym show. O szóstej. Przegapiłem to, ale pamiętam ruchy, więc teraz mogę to robić bez oglądania. – Harry powoli opuścił się na ziemię, jak mówił: – Chcesz dołączyć?

– Boże nie! Pójdę zrobić nam śniadanie. 

Louis zrobił sobie herbatę, kiedy czekał na tosty, obserwując Harry’ego, wykrzywiającego swoje ciało w różne pozycje. To był genialny widok, ale także niezwykle gorący. 

Harry nie nosił ubrań po domu. Tylko wtedy kiedy przychodzili ludzie lub oni sami wychodzili, ale kiedy to była tylko ich dwójka, Harry nie ubierał niczego, wiec większość weekendów spędzał nago. 

Więc tam był Harry na dywanie w salonie, uprawiający jogę ze swoim kutasem zwisającym swobodnie. 

To wiele wyjaśniało. Harry był niezwykle rozciągliwy, ale jego mięśnie wciąż były niezwykle wyraźnie, pomimo faktu, że nie ćwiczył, z tego co Louis wiedział. Myślał, że jedyną metodą Harry’ego pozbywania się energii było bieganie z dziećmi, dopóki nie odkrył sekretnej jogi. Louis zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego Harry mógł wykonywać najbardziej niemożliwe pozycje podczas seksu. Zawsze myślał, że to przez używanie swoich mięśni i stawów, jakie wypracował podczas sowich dżunglowych dni, których zwykli ludzie nigdy nie musieli używać.

– Chce tosta z dżemem! – zawołał Harry, kiedy usłyszał jak chleb wyskakuje. - I rzuć mi banana, proszę.

– Możesz go zjeść przy stole, zawsze zostawiasz wszędzie skórki.

– Dobra – charknął Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się do tosta, którego smarował masłem. 

– Znalazłem zbyt wiele zgniłków w dziwny miejscach, aby tak ryzykować, kochanie. 

– Powiedziałem, dobra!

– Nie musisz być przez to taki marudny. 

Harry westchnął głośno, jak się wyprostował. Wszedł do kuchni i owinął ramiona wokół Louisa i złożył mu pocałunek na szyi. 

– Ja nie marudny. Ja tylko nie wiedziałem. 

– Okej. Teraz wiesz. Skórki idą do kosza, tak?

– Wiedziałem to. Tylko nie wiedziałem, że czasami o tym zapominam. 

Louis obrócił głowę, aby dać Harry’emu szybkiego całusa. 

– Jaki dżem chcesz?

Harry zacisnął wargi w zamyśleniu, a Louis nie mógł się oprzeć, pocałowaniu ich ponownie, zanim Harry odpowiedział:

– Jeżynowy. 

– Okej. Możesz nalać nam trochę soku?

– Jasne. 

Louis zatęsknił za ramionami Harry’ego wokół siebie tak szybko, jak zniknęły. Nigdy nie był z kimś, kto lubił dotykanie tak bardzo jak Harry i to była jedna z jego ulubionych rzeczy. Miał wiele ulubionych rzeczy w Harrym, za dużo by liczyć, ale jego potrzeba odbierania i okazywania przywiązania zdecydowanie była w pierwszej dziesiątce Louisa. 

Po tym jak zjedli śniadanie, Louis zadzwonił do swojej mamy.

– Obiecałeś, że zadzwonisz wczoraj! – przyganiła. 

– Tobie też dzień dobry. 

– Oh, przestań. Jakie dzieciaki były w tym tygodniu?

Louis wywrócił oczami na pytanie. 

– Dobre. Miłe. Jakie zawsze są. 

– A Harry?

– Cudownie jak zwykle. 

– A co z tobą?

– Dobrze. 

– Coś nowego? – zapytała z nadzieją.

– Nie – odpowiedział. I oto nadchodzi. 

– Ja po prostu się o ciebie martwię!

– Wiem, mamo, mówisz mi to za każdym razem, kiedy cię widzę. 

– Przeszedłeś przez tyle zmian w tym roku i wiem jaki jesteś. Wiem, ze nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do nic nie robienia albo polegania na innych. Musiałeś martwić się sam o siebie odkąd byłeś małym chłopcem. – Louis ponownie wywrócił oczami, bo ilość razy, kiedy słyszał te słowa od swojej mamy, była śmieszna. Wiedział, że czuła się winna o to jak mało czasu miała dla niego, kiedy urodziły się bliźniaczki, wyjawiła to głośno wiele razy, tyle ile on, ze to nie był problem. Zaakceptował to, że musiał opiekować się sobą, kiedy był nastolatkiem i to robił. Pakował swój własny lunch do szkoły, prał swoje własne ubrania. To wszystko było tego warte, zważając na to jak wcześnie wyjechał do Londynu. – Ale Louis, nie pozwól niczemu zaszkodzić. Jeśli czujesz się samotny, powiedz coś. Jeśli się nudzisz, znajdź coś do robienia! Jeśli jesteś zazdrosny o Harry'ego, nie chowaj urazy.

– Chryste, mamo, gdybym wiedział, że będziesz mnie pouczać, nie zadzwoniłbym!

– Nie bądź taki, skarbie.

– Ty taka nie bądź! – sapnął.

I Harry był przy nim, ręka zarzucona na ramiona Louisa, przyciskający go do siebie pokrzepiająco.

– Mogę z nią rozmawiać? – zapytał, a Louis skinął głowa i wepchnął telefon w jego dłoń. – Część! – zaświergotał Harry.

Louis mógł usłyszeć głos swojej mamy, ale nie mógł wychwycić słów.

– Są grzeczne, tak – powiedział Harry. – Cały czas większe! W tym tygodniu bawiły się klockami, robią się dobre w budowaniu.

Nastała pauza, a następnie Harry się zaśmiał.

– Tak, jednego dnia. Przychodzisz dziś na kolację?

Louis dźgnął udo Harry'ego i pokręcił głową.

– Chłopcy przychodzą, pamiętasz? Przyjeżdżają i zostają na noc.

Harry kiwnął głową i odezwał się do słuchawki:

– Innym razem, tak. Idę teraz, chciałabyś pożegnać się z Louisem? – Kolejna pauza. – Tak, żegnaj! Kocham!

Potem Harry wepchnął telefon z powrotem w rękę Louisa ze srogim spojrzeniem.

Louis westchnął, zanim przycisnął telefon do ucha.

– Wybacz mamo.

– W porządku, skarbie. Przepraszam.

– Tak, tak. Jesteśmy w porządku. Mam się dobrze, naprawdę. Jeśli poczuję jakąś z tych rzeczy, dam ci znać, okej? – skłamał.

Ale jego mama mu uwierzyła.

– Tak, proszę.

– Kocham cie mamo.

– Też cię kocham.

I po tym jak Louis się rozłączył, upuścił telefon na sofę i jęknął:

– Kocham mamę, naprawdę, ale jestem za stary, aby mówiono mi, co mam robić! Wciąż stara się mieć pewność, ze jestem w porządku, co sprawia, że czuję jakby było coś złego, wiesz?

– Wiem. – Harry skinął głową.

– Naprawdę wiesz czy tylko tak mówisz?

– Naprawdę wiem. Ale to dlatego, bo się troszczy! Nie bądź dla niej niemiły.

Louis ponownie westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Harry miał rację, jak zwykle. Louis po prostu chciał ponarzekać, ale było niezręcznie narzekać na swoją mamę, kiedy ta Harry'ego była taka - dziwna. Słyszeli od niej tylko dwa razy, odkąd opuściła ich w dżungli. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy wróciła, dając im znać, że była okej, i za drugim, kiedy przeprowadzili się do Doncaster, a ona obiecała ich odwiedzić. Chociaż to było z miesiąc temu.

Louis po prostu ponarzeka Zaynowi, gdy przyjedzie tutaj popołudniu.

– Możemy teraz pooglądać telewizję? – zapytał Harry, już sięgając po pilota.

– Tak, skończyłem rozmowę.

Louis położył się na sofie, podczas gdy Harry przerzucał kanały, przewracając się na bok i kładąc głowę na udzie Harry'ego, i zwijając nogi, dopóki jego kolana nie były naprzeciw torsu.

Harry ułożył swoja wolną rękę we włosach Louisa i bawił się pasmami, a Louis zasnął, zanim Harry choćby wybrał program do oglądania. 

\---

Ich kumple dotarli dopiero dobrze po lunchu, a Harry pobiegł do nich z otwartymi ramionami, jakby nie widział ich od lat.

Minęło dopiero kilka tygodni, odkąd ostatnio ich odwiedzali.

Niall został uściskany pierwszy, śmiejąc się, gdy Harry wtulił się w jego szyję i ścisnął go mocno.

– Też dobrze cię widzieć – parsknął. Potem, gdy Harry puścił go, by chwycić Liama, Niall podszedł do Louisa na szybki uścisk. Wszyscy stali się bardzo przytulaśni odkąd Harry dołączył do ich małego gangu, przed wyprawą Louisa do dżungli rzadko kiedy w ogóle podawali sobie dłonie.

– Co porabiałeś? – spytał Louis, odsuwają się. – Wyglądasz bardzo różowo.

– Dużo grałem w golfa. To ta pieprzona, irlandzka skóra, spala się w moment. Co u ciebie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– To, co zwykle. Nic. – Potem odwrócił się do Liama, którego twarz była lekko różowa po uścisku Harry'ego. – W porządku?

– Tak, stary, zapomniałem, jaki on jest – powiedział Liam, po jego twarzy rozszedł się uśmiech. Przerzucił jedną z rąk przez ramię Louisa i spytał: – Co się dzieje?

– Mówi, że nic – wtrącił Niall. – Jak zwykle.

Liam zmarszczył brwi.

– A co jest zwykle?

W tej chwili Zayn wreszcie wydostał się z objęć Harry'ego i dołączył do ich rozmowy. Przyciągnął do siebie Louisa, ściskając go mocno, po czym puszczając, by powiedzieć:

– Czczenie Harry'ego, rzecz jasna.

– On robi więcej! – zaskrzeczał Harry. – On pomaga mi z dziećmi.

– Ile teraz macie? – spytał Niall.

Louis odparł:

– Sześć. Możliwe, że niedługo pojawi się siódme.

– To bardzo dobrze – skinął głową Harry. – Rodzice lubią Louisa, a dzieci lubią mnie, więc my dobrze sobie radzimy.

– Nie potrzebujecie, nie wiem, kontroli rządowej i takich tam? Prawnego gówna? – spytał Zayn z troską. – By upewnić się, że wasz dom jest przyjazny dla dzieci i cała reszta? Pamiętam, że kiedy moja ciocia szukała miejsca dla swoich dzieci, była wybredna jak diabli. Czy tu nie jest tak samo?

Harry popatrzył z dezorientacją na Louisa, który powiedział:

– Prawdopodobnie, ale większość rodziców zna mnie, a przynajmniej moją mamę bardzo dobrze. Wątpię, żebyśmy mogli przyjąć więcej niż ósemkę, nie, gdy jest nas tylko dwójka, ale może któregoś dnia to faktycznie mogłoby przerodzić się w prawdziwy biznes i moglibyśmy zatrudniać ludzi, takie tam. Przerobić to piętro na właściwe centrum opieki nad dziećmi. W tym momencie tylko improwizujemy.

– Co wy robicie? – spytał Harry, chowając dłonie za plecami i kołysząc się na piętach w przód i w tył z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądał na dumnego z siebie i tak prawdopodobnie było. Ostatnimi czasy pracował nad swoimi manierami i sztuką konwersacji.

– Robię zdjęcia, maluję i tym podobne. Mam w kolejce kilka wystaw fotograficznych. Tych dobrze płatnych – powiedział Zayn, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

– Jak szefowa?

– Jest dobra, tak. Wciąż o ciebie pyta, chce wiedzieć, co porabiasz. Wydaje mi się, że strasznie za tobą tęskni.

– Muszę kiedyś ją zaprosić – pomyślał Louis na głos. Też tęsknił za swoją starą menadżerką. Przez tak długi czas była dużą częścią jego życia, zdecydowanie mogliby się spotkać. Jak na razie utrzymywali kontakt tak naprawdę tylko przez Zayna. Podpisała z nim umowę zaraz po jego kursie, obiecując, że pomoże mu znaleźć pracę za pomocą wszystkich swoich kontaktów. Był niedoświadczony, jego portfolio nie zawierało wiele, więc zajęcia, które dostawał, nie były zbyt ambitne, ale wystarczająco dobrze płatne.

– A ty, Liam? – spytał Harry, wciąż mając na twarzy ten dumny uśmiech. – Co ty porabiasz?

– Ma dziewczynę! – prawie krzyknął Niall, oczywiście nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać.

– Nie mam! – jęknął Liam. – Byłem z nią tylko na kilku randkach.

– Ale jesteś praktycznie zakochany – powiedział Zayn, wywracając oczami.

Liam westchnął.

– Cóż, owszem, ale nie wiem, czy jest moją dziewczyną.

– Coś poza tym, w takim razie? – zachęcił Louis.

– Nah, wciąż pracuję i studiuję. Okazjonalnie randkuję. To moje życie.

– Jak wyżej – przytaknął Niall, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

– I grasz w golfa.

– Co to? Czy to jest w telewizji? – spytał Harry z podekscytowaniem. – Ty możesz nauczyć mnie?

– Pewnie! Przyniosę następnym razem moje kije, zrobimy pole na podwórku czy coś. Trochę powbijamy.

– Kilka mil stąd jest prawdziwe pole – zasugerował Louis. – Wolałbym, żebyście nie rozkopywali naszego trawnika.

– Jezu, nie jesteś teraz staruszkiem?

Louis szturchnął Niall w ramię, mamrocząc coś o byciu odpowiedzialnym dorosłym, gdy pozostali się z niego śmiali. Lubił ich podwórko, nie chciał, żeby zostało posiekane przez cholerne kije Nialla.

– Ja zrobiłem ciasto! – przerwał im Harry, wskazując ręką w stronę kuchni. Louis zaczął podejrzewać, że być może Harry natknął się na film Żony ze Stepford czy coś takiego.

Tak czy siak, wszyscy wyszli na korytarz i do salonu. Harry pobiegł przynieść ciasto, a Louis podążył za nim do kuchni, by zrobić herbatę, obserwując Harry'ego, gdy ten kroił je i nakładał na talerze.

– Jakie to ciasto?

– Bananowe! – wyszczerzył się Harry. – Ja pomyślałem, że to będzie zabawne i poza tym lubię banany. Ja wygooglowałem przepis.

– Kiedy w ogóle znalazłeś na to czas?

– Kiedy ty spałeś.

Wszyscy chłopcy pochłonęli ciasto, które okazało się zaskakująco dobre. To tak naprawdę nie powinna być niespodzianka, ponieważ Harry był dobry we wszystkim, czego próbował. Uśmiechał się przy ich pochwałach, serwując dokładkę z tym swoim małym, dumnym uśmieszkiem.

Louis wypytywał Liama o jego nową może–dziewczynę, a Harry pytał o więcej na temat golfa. Zayn pokazał im kopie kilku zdjęć, które zrobił i koniec końców Louis przyniósł im piwo.

Rozmawiali i pili aż do późnego wieczora, a Harry zniknął na chwilę, by przygotować coś na kolację.

Zrobił po prostu trochę makaronu i zjedli go przed telewizorem i jeden po drugim powędrowali do łóżek, aż w końcu pozostali tylko Louis i Zayn.

Louis ledwie mógł podnieść głowę z oparcia sofy, ale udało mu się przesunąć ją, by posłać Zaynowi uśmiech.

– Więc.

– Oto cali my, ostatni na nogach. Jak zwykle.

– Sądzę, że chłopaki zrobili to specjalnie – wymamrotał Louis. – Dali nam trochę prywatności.

Zayn zmarszczył czoło.

– Dlaczego mieliby to robić?

– Bo wiedzą, że to za sobą nawzajem tęsknimy najmocniej.

– Prawda – skinął głową Zayn. Uniósł piwo do ust, ale otwór butelki minął jego wargi o cal. Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, a Zayn uderzył go w kolano.

– Jak idzie szukanie mieszkania?

– Jest okej. Moja siostra powiedziała, że mogę zostać w wolnym pokoju u rodziców, ale wolałbym nie. Czuję się znów przez nich kontrolowany, gdy tam jestem. Lubiłem mieszkać w twoim mieszkaniu, wiesz?

– Przepraszam.

– Za co? Że kończy ci się umowa najmu, a mnie nie stać, żeby samemu ją wznowić? – zadrwił Zayn.

– Mógłbym...

– Sam płacić za wynajem? – przerwał mu Zayn, posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie, które natychmiast go uciszyło. – Za mieszkanie, w którym już nawet nie mieszkasz? Nie bądź kretynem.

– Okej.

– Więc, powiedz mi, jak to jest naprawdę z tobą i Harrym?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nie może być aż tak idealnie. Żaden związek taki nie jest.

Louis wydął wargę, zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, poszukując w umyśle czegoś mniej–niż–idealnego na temat Harry'ego.

– Jezu – zaśmiał się Zayn. – Nie zrób sobie krzywdy.

– Mam na myśli, mamy problemy, pewnie. Po prostu głupie, normalne sprawy. Jak... – Louis znów zamilkł. – Kurwa, nie mogę nawet niczego wymyślić. Myślę, że mieliśmy więcej niż wystarczająco wiele kwestii do wyprostowania przed wyjazdem do Kongo, wiesz? Mieliśmy swój sprawiedliwy przydział dramatu, obaj przeszliśmy przez więcej, niż większość ludzi, więc teraz jesteśmy po prostu... tu. Szczęśliwi.

– Wasza dwójka jest prawdziwymi domatorami, co nie? Niedługo zaadoptujecie dzieci i weźmiecie ślub.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnego dnia, tak. Kiedy będziemy mieli już uporządkowane kariery, jak sądzę. Nie możemy żyć wiecznie z moich pieniędzy z modelingu, a mały biznes Harry'ego na razie nie przynosi wiele dochodów. Musieliśmy wydać mnóstwo, by zaopatrzyć to miejsce w zabawki i takie tam.

– Twoja mama wciąż suszy ci głowę, żebyś znalazł pracę?

Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął.

– Tak, każdego dnia, przysięgam. Mówi, że się martwi, ale to jest kurewsko irytujące. Jestem za stary na to gówno.

– Daj jej szansę, by ci trochę pomatkować. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie musiała.

– Brzmisz jak Harry.

– Oczywiście, że tak, obaj jesteśmy geniuszami. Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie i to wszystko.

– Odpieprz się – zaśmiał się Louis.

Zayn pozwolił mu na to przez kilka chwil, lecz zaraz ściągnął Louisa na ziemię, mówiąc:

– Ale to prawda, wiesz. Pamiętasz, jak szczęśliwa była, kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedziłeś ją z Harrym. Musisz po prostu pozwolić jej zrobić to dla ciebie. Posłuchaj jej rad, albo przynajmniej udawaj, że to robisz. Nie uciszaj jej, gdy próbuje pomóc. Doceń ją trochę bardziej.

Louis nic nie powiedział. Nie lubił przyznawać innym racji i nie miał zamiaru po prostu tego zrobić. Może powiedziałby Harry'emu, że ją ma, ale nie Zaynowi. Zayn nie dałby mu po tym żyć, a poza tym byli pijani; nabijanie się byłoby co najmniej dwadzieścia razy gorsze. Więc Louis jedynie przełknął kolejny łyk piwa i wierzchem dłoni stłumił ziewnięcie.

– Czas do łóżka, nie?

Louis przytaknął.

– Tak, lepiej tak. Harry prawdopodobnie czeka na mnie na górze, żebym mógł powtórzyć mu wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy.

– Dlaczego po prostu z nami nie posiedzi?

– Myśli, że nie powiem wszystkiego, co bym chciał. Sądzi, że gdy jest tutaj, w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiamy, tylko gdy go nie ma, a potem i tak mu wszystko powiem. I ma rację. Jak zwykle.

– Serio jest sprytny, co nie? – powiedział Zayn, brzmiąc na naprawdę pod wrażeniem. – Wydaje się, że przejrzał cię na wylot.

– Jest zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy.

– Ale ty też go znasz. Jestem pewny, że połowę rozmów odbywacie telepatycznie.

– Tak? – wyszczerzył się Louis. – Zauważyłeś?

– Idź do własnego łóżka i spieprzaj z mojego.

– Śpisz na sofie? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy, nie wiem, cztery wolne pokoje? Harry pościelił wam wszystkim i w ogóle.

Zayn wstał, by przynieść sobie jeden z porozrzucanych pledów, które zostały ułożone wśród gier i zabawek. Chwycił ramię Louisa i ściągnął go z kanapy, mówiąc:

– Ale do tego muszę iść na górę, prawda? Tak czy siak, lubię tu spać. Czuję się prawie jak w domu.

– W porządku – wyrzucił z siebie Louis, ziewając. – Rozgość się.

Rzucił przez ramię dobranoc, po czym wspiął się po schodach i wszedł do swojego pokoju, opadając na łóżko z pomrukiem.

Poczuł dłoń w swoich włosach i westchnął.

– Umyj zęby – zażądał Harry. – Ty śmierdzisz jak piwo.

Louis znów mruknął, ale po kilku szturchnięciach ze strony Harry'ego, wykonał polecenie.

Zdjął ubrania i wszedł do łóżka, kuląc się przy boku Harry'ego.

– Więc? – było wszystkim, co powiedział Harry nim Louis powtórzył mu całą rozmowę, którą właśnie odbył.

Harry owinął sobie Louisa wokół palca, ale Louis nigdy nie mógłby powiedzieć, że mu to przeszkadzało. Tak czy siak, to było najlepsze miejsce, by być.

–––

Następny tydzień był taki sam, jak zawsze, ale jednocześnie wcale nie był.

Harry bawił się z dziećmi, Louis je karmił, obaj kładli je spać, gdy przychodziła pora drzemki, ale coś było nie tak.

To nie było dla Louisa wystarczająco, potrzebował więcej.

Nie mógł przez ponad półtorej godziny oglądać, jak Harry rano nosi dzieci wokół na barana i nie być zupełnie znudzonym, robienie malutkich kanapek i krojenie marchewki w patyczki frustrowało go, a wieczorem, kiedy dzieci zaczynały robić się marudne ze zmęczenia, wyczerpane po pracowitym dniu z Harrym, Louis czuł się po prostu złamany.

Harry zauważył jego nastrój i wciąż pytał, o co chodzi, ale Louis nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia.

Dobrze, miał pewne pojęcie, ale to nie było nic nowego. To samo, co dręczyło go przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, brak własnej pracy, brak własnych zadań do wykonania, więc dlaczego dopiero teraz wpływało to na jego nastrój? Dlaczego obserwowanie Harry'ego już nie wystarczało?

– My powinniśmy gdzieś wyjść – zasugerował Harry. – Minęły cztery dni, a ty wciąż w złym humorze jesteś. My musimy wyjść z domu i zrobić coś. Może ty czujesz się uwięziony.

– Nie czuję się uwięziony! – rzucił Louis.

Twarz Harry'ego posmutniała i powiedział cicho:

– To okej, jeśli ty czujesz.

To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się jak totalne gówno, wyraz twarzy jego chłopaka.

– Nie, skarbie, przysięgam, że nie – cóż, może czuję się uwięziony. Nie tutaj, z tobą czy cokolwiek, ale po prostu – nie wiem. Jestem tylko znudzony.

– Więc wyjdźmy! – zaćwierkał Harry, tysiącwatowy uśmiech wrócił tam, gdzie należał. – Ja chcę iść do kina! Liam powiedział on zabrał tam swoją nie–dziewczynę, ja myślę powinniśmy pójść. Możemy?

I Louis nie mógł nic poradzić – wybuchnął śmiechem. Co za cholernie normalna rzecz do zrobienia. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie robienia czegokolwiek bardziej normalnego. Harry zmarszczył brwi i Louis szybko zapewnił go:

– Nie śmieję się z ciebie! Po prostu – my nie robimy normalnych rzeczy.

– Dlaczego nie? My powinniśmy! Ty nie chcesz iść?

– Nah, chcę. Właściwie to byłoby miłe. Pokochasz to, to jak oglądanie telewizji na ogromnym ekranie.

– Ja wiem, tak powiedział Niall. Więc możemy my? Teraz?

Louis spojrzał w dół na siebie, na swoje dresy, poplamioną koszulkę i dziurawe, domowe skarpetki.

– Daj mi chwilkę na prysznic, okej? – Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek, a Louis dodał szybko: – Ty zostajesz tutaj! Potrzebuję szybkiego prysznica, żeby się umyć, nie trzeba mi, żebyś podsuwał mi pomysły.

– Dobra – Harry wywrócił oczami. – Ale jeśli ty nie wrócisz za pięć minut, ja wkraczam.

–––

Zdecydowali się na nowych Avengersów i przez całą drogę Harry nawijał o poprzednich częściach. Louis ledwie je pamiętał, ale Harry widział obie raczej niedawno i opowiadał Louisowi o każdej najmniejszej rzeczy, która się wydarzyła (od Julii: OMNOMONOMO HARRY TO JA XD).

Przestał mówić, kiedy weszli do kina, zbyt zajęty pochłanianiem otoczenia, by podtrzymać rozmowę. Była czwartkowa noc i panował tu o wiele większy ruch niż spodziewał się Louis.

– Tu bardzo jasno i głośno – zmarszczył brwi Harry. – Jak my mamy usłyszeć telewizor?

Louis odpowiedział z:

– Po prostu czekaj i patrz – i objął ramieniem talię Harry'ego, by poprowadzić go do kolejki.

Kupili bilety, popcorn, trochę czekolady i jakiś gazowany napój, a Harry trzymał to wszystko w swoich wielkich łapach, gdy Louis wsuwał bilety do tylnej kieszeni.

Stali na środku holu, czekając, aż ich sala zostanie otwarta, gdy Louis poczuł klepnięcie w ramię.

Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć stojącą za nim, uśmiechającą się parę.

– Hej?– powiedział niepewnie, przeszukując swój mózg w zastanowieniu, czy już kiedyś ich spotkał.

– Cześć, zastanawialiśmy się, czy moglibyśmy zrobić sobie zdjęcie z tobą i Harrym? – spytał mężczyzna.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, Harry także się odwrócić, żeby na nich spojrzeć. Usta miał owinięte wokół słomki w ich napoju, wyjął ją, by spytać:

– Co?

– My tylko – jesteśmy wielkimi fanami! – powiedziała kobieta z ekscytacją, przestępując ze stopy na stopę jak dziecko.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Fanami czego? My nie robimy niczego.

Zignorowała jego pytanie, by rzec:

– Myśleliśmy, że obaj znów wyjechaliście do dżungli! Ale jesteście tutaj, w naszym kinie! Przychodzimy tu w każdy czwartek, to noc randek, wiecie. – Jej partner trącił ją ramieniem i urwała. – Byłoby cudownie spytać was, jak było w dżungli. Obaj jesteście fascynujący. I pomyśleć, że odrzuciłeś szansę bycia z amerykańskim celebrytą, by być z Harrym. To ewidentnie prawdziwa miłość.

– Jezu, czytasz dużo Heat, co nie? – zaśmiał się Louis, ale ona puściła żart mimo uszu. Po prostu nakręcała się dalej.

– Ale to prawdopodobnie wyszło ci na dobre, słyszałam, że ostatnio nie radzi sobie najlepiej.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Sporo o tym słyszał, odkąd wrócił, że wszystkie filmy aktora zawodziły.

– To przez tę jego okropną postawę – wtrącił mężczyzna. – Czytałem, że nie może znaleźć zajęcia, ponieważ rozniosło się, że trudno się z nim pracuje.

Louis posłał im napięty uśmiech i powiedział:

– To mnie nie zaskakuje. Słuchajcie, my też jesteśmy tutaj po prostu na randce, więc wolelibyśmy nie robić zdjęć i tym podobnych, wiecie? Tak jakby próbujemy zostawić to wszystko w tyle.

– Oh! – westchnęła kobieta. – Oczywiście, przepraszam, że zawracamy wam głowę! Po prostu zobaczyliśmy was i nie mogliśmy uwierzyć własnym oczom.

– Pomyśleliśmy tylko, że spróbujemy – przytaknął mężczyzna.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Harry szczerze.

– Bawcie się dobrze na filmie, co? – dodał Louis, podając obojgu dłoń do uściśnięcia. Harry obserwował tę wymianę tęsknie, rzecz jasna marząc o tym, by też zachować się tak uprzejmie. Ale jego ręce były pełne, więc musiał pozostać przy uśmiechaniu się do nich i zawołaniu cześć, gdy odchodzili. Louis odwrócił się do niego, gdy para nie mogła już ich usłyszeć i powiedział: – Nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy zupełnie o nas zapomną. To niezręczne, gdy tak się dzieje.

– To dzieje często?

– W Sainsbury, w obuwniczym, nawet gdy idę do banku. Ludzie zawsze o ciebie pytają – dodał Louis z uśmiechem.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i rzekł:

– To miłe z ich strony. Oni się troszczą!

– Ale i tak trochę dziwaczne.

Kiedy otwarto ich salę, Harry szybko wyrwał się do przodu. Zagapił się na pracownika, który spytał o ich bilety i Louis szybko wyjął je z kieszeni i podał mu je.

Gdy weszli do środka, Harry sapnął przez rozmiar ekranu.

– Wow! To ogromne! – wyszczerzył się. Zaczął siadać na samym przodzie, ale Louis szybko go podniósł i pociągnął do tylnego rzędu. Kiedy usiedli, Harry mruknął: – Ale my jesteśmy tak daleko!

– Przednie siedzenia są najgorsze. Nikt ich nie zajmuje, są zbyt blisko i nic nie widzisz!

Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił twarz do ekranu.

– Włącz to. Kto ma pilot?

– Skarbie, to rzeczywiście nie jest gigantyczny telewizor. Musimy zaczekać, aż się zacznie.

Harry skrzywił się uroczo i wydał z siebie długie westchnienie. Wepchnął do ust trochę popcornu i opadł na swoje siedzenie.

– Nie bądź marudny. – Louis nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, jego usta otworzyły się i miał słowa na końcu języka, kiedy ekran obudził się do życia i włączyła się reklama, jedna z tych, mówiących wszystkim, by wyciszyli telefony.

Nagle oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i opadała mu szczęka. Popatrzył na Louisa, uśmiechnął się szeroko i to był ostatni raz, gdy Louis widział jego oczy aż do końca filmu. Był sparaliżowany, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ekranu, nawet gdy Louis wymamrotał do niego, że spada im paczka malteasers, nie przerwał oglądania.

Dopiero gdy zaczęły przewijać się napisy końcowe Harry oderwał spojrzał w jego stronę. Miał na twarzy ogromny uśmiech, w pięści ściskał garść popcornu.

– To było dobre – powiedział i wrzucił wszystko na raz do ust.

Louis roześmiał się i spytał:

– Tak?

Harry przytaknął, popcorn wypadł mu z ust, gdy spytał:

– Naprawdę dobre! Duże lepsze. Czy my możemy kupić takie do domu?

– Może kiedyś.

Opuścili salę jako ostatni, nawet po tych, którzy zostali trochę po zakończeniu napisów. Harry był zbyt szczęśliwy w swoim fotelu, mlaskając popcornem, wpatrując się w ogromny ekran.

– Co teraz? – spytał i Louis musiał się spoliczkować.

– Nic! Musimy iść do domu albo zapłacić i zobaczyć inny film. Właściwie nie sądzę, żeby były dzisiaj jeszcze jakieś seanse. Przyjdziemy obejrzeć coś w weekend, co?

Harry zmarszczył nos, ale i tak skinął głową, zbierając wszystkie swoje śmieci i wyrzucając je, gdy wychodzili. Louis uznał to za zabawne, jak instynktowne dla Harry'ego było posprzątanie po sobie, podczas gdy większość ludzi w kinie po prostu zostawiała po sobie śmietnik.

– Ja jestem zmęczony – nadąsał się Harry, łapiąc Louisa za rękę i opierając głowę o jego ramię. To znacznie utrudniło drogę do samochodu, ale było słodkie. Kiedy obaj wsiedli i Louis zapalił, Harry powiedział sennie: – Dziękuję za zabranie mnie. Też powinniśmy my robić noce randek, jak ci ludzie. Kino i inne rzeczy. Kolacja, też, jak ty robiłeś z filmowym panem dla udawania. – Oczy Harry'ego były zamknięte, jego głowa opadła na siedzenie. Kiedy był zmęczony, język mu się rozwiązywał, ukazując, ile musiał myśleć o swojej mowie i jak niewielka jej część była automatyczna. Zrobił ogromne postępy, ale zatrzymał się gdzieś po drodze.

– Oczywiście, kochanie. Będziemy jak prawdziwe stare małżeństwo.

– Kiedy bierzemy ślub? – spytał Harry, otwierając oko, by zerknąć na Louisa.

Louis przez chwilę milczał, niepewny, co powiedzieć. To było dziwne. Zawsze myślał, że małżeństwo będzie czymś wielkim i, szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie sądził, że będzie kimś, kto się na to zdecyduje, ale z Harry to było po prostu jak naturalna kolej rzeczy. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez Harry'ego u swojego boku, każda z jego myśli na temat przyszłości dotyczyła jego, więc małżeństwo było oczywistością. Ale to, kiedy się to stanie, było czymś, czego nie wiedział.

– Kiedy chcesz wziąć ślub?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja lubię bycie chłopakami (od tłumaczki: boyfriends) teraz. To zabawniej powiedzieć. Jesteśmy chłopakami i przyjaciółmi. – Położył dłoń na udzie Louisa i zaśmiał się. – Którzy pieprzą się dużo i żyją razem i być razem na zawsze. Możemy my być po prostu tym. Być Harrym i Lou. Tak może na razie być.

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie, ryzykując oderwanie wzroku od drogi, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Który wciąż się uśmiechał, po prostu patrząc na Louisa, gdy ten prowadził.

– Tego właśnie chcesz? Być po prostu nami? Ponieważ jestem z tym szczęśliwy. To wydaje się oczywiste, że pewnego dnia weźmiemy ślub. Nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć, co nie? Nie, gdy jesteśmy teraz idealnie w porządku?

– Tak.

Louis popatrzył z powrotem na drogę.

– Wiesz, małżeństwo na ogół oznacza dla pary wielką rozmowę. Zwykle ktoś się oświadcza i jest płacz i te inne głupoty.

– Ja wiem, ja oglądam filmy.

– Nie chcesz tego?

– Nie – odpowiedział Harry, szybko, bez cienia wahania. – Ja już mam ciebie, nie potrzebujemy żadnych głupot. Ty mój Lou, ja twój Harry, to nawet więcej niż wystarczające.

–––

Następnego dnia Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, opadli na łóżko, zbyt zmęczeni nawet na szybkie obciąganie. Była to pierwsza noc od miesięcy, gdy nie mieli żadnego rodzaju seksu i Louis wyraźnie nie był jedynym, kto to zauważył, ponieważ obudziły go usta Harry'ego na jego kutasie. Wciąż był przymulony, gdy dochodził i z poczuciem winy czuł się wdzięczny, że Harry doszedł przez ocieranie się o pościel, gdy mu obciągał.

– Ja nie chcę dziś pracować – nadąsał się Harry, krzyżując ramiona na brzuchu Louisa i spoglądając na niego spomiędzy jego nóg. – Chcę jeszcze spać.

– Mogłeś spać teraz, zamiast mi obciągać. Nie, żebym narzekał.

– Ale ja byłem wtedy bardziej napalony niż śpiący – powiedział Harry, ziewając.

– Jest piątek, możemy spać jutro, tak? Jeszcze jeden dzień, potem nie będziemy musieli być odpowiedzialnymi dorosłymi.

Harry jęknął, ale wygramolił się spod pościeli i zniknął w łazience. Wziął prysznic, wołając Louisa, gdy już skończył.

Obaj byli umyci, ubrani i najedzeni, gdy przyjechał ojczym Louisa z bliźniakami i tak zaczął się ich dzień.

Louis znów czuł się całkiem szczęśliwy po tygodniu wątpliwości i nawet głupkowaty nastrój niegrzecznej dziewczynki nie zrujnował mu dnia.

Jednak zdecydowanie uwzięła się na Harry'ego.

Harry wyglądał jak trzy sekundy od płaczu, kiedy ciągnęła go mocno za włosy, próbując zmusić go, by odłożył jednego z maluchów i zamiast tego podniósł ją.

Louis podbiegł do niej, klękając, by spytać:

– Chcesz, żebym ja zamiast tego cię wziął?

Posłała mu najbardziej przerażone spojrzenie i powiedziała:

– Nie! Nie jesteś moim koniem, nie? Jesteś koniem głupiego księcia. Jestem księżniczką, nie mogę jeździć na koniu księcia!

Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, który podrzucał na kolanie jego maleńkiego braciszka, próbując go uspokoić. Odwrócił się do dziewczynki i powiedział:

– Ale czy ty wiesz, że w rzeczywistości jestem koniem siostry księcia? Ona tylko pozwala mu pożyczać mnie, ponieważ jest starsza i miła dla swojego małego braciszka. Więc, tak naprawdę, jestem koniem księżniczki, tak jak Harry. Jestem pewny, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdybyś przejechała się na mnie.

Rozważała to przez moment, po czym uniosła brodę i powiedziała:

– Bardzo dobrze. Klękaj, rumaku.

Louis opadł na czworaka i pozwolił jej wspiąć się na swoje plecy, a następną rzeczą, którą zrobiła, było chwycenie garści jego włosów i pociągnięcie ich mocno, krzycząc: Ruszaj!, gdy tylko wstał.

Obiegł ich podwórko, przyspieszając, kiedy ciągnęła go za włosy i rżąc, gdy mu kazała. Louis sapał, gdy pozwoliła mu wreszcie się zatrzymać, omal padając na kolana, kiedy schylał się, by mogła zejść.

Puściła jego włosy i zeskoczyła mu z pleców z zaskakującą gracją, po czym wytarła dłonie o spódniczkę, jakby przez niego były brudne.

– Chodź, koniu księcia, muszę cię wyszczotkować i dać ci marchewki.

Nie dała Louisowi czasu na odpowiedź, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała się do domu, więc wszystkim, co mógł zrobić Louis, było podążenie za nią. Szybko odszukał wzrokiem Harry'ego, który siedział z mniejszymi dzieciakami w plastikowej piaskownicy w kształcie muszelki, pomagając im budować zamki.

– Zejdź na dół! – zawołała, machając przed sobą szczotką do włosów.

Louis usiadł po turecku, opierając się pokusie, by ją obserwować, gdy zniknęła za jego plecami. Drgnął, gdy szczotka uderzyła w jego głowę i zacisnął zęby, kiedy przebiegła przez jego potargane włosy.

Ona cmoknęła z dezaprobatą i powiedziała:

– Głupi koniu, jesteś taki poplątany! Muszę powiedzieć drugiej księżniczce, że nie zajmuje się tobą odpowiednio. Może to ja powinnam cię mieć, a ona Harry'ego. On nie pozwala mi czesać swoich włosów.

– To dlatego, że jest ich zbyt wiele. Poza tym on musi zajmować się też innymi, wiesz? – spytał Louis, ale odpowiedziało mu uderzenie w głowę szczotką.

– Moja mamusia mówi, że byłeś aktorem. To prawda?

– Nie, nie bardzo. Chciałem być, ale zamiast tego byłem modelem.

– Co to takiego?

– Ktoś, kto zarabia na życie tym, że robi mu się zdjęcia.

– Fuj! – krzyknęła. – Nienawidzę, gdy robi mi się zdjęcia. Dlaczego robiłeś to jako pracę? Jesteś głupi.

– Wiem – zaśmiał się Louis. – Ale nie już tego nie robię.

Przez chwilę milczała, po prostu przebiegając szczotką po jego plecach i ramionach, jakby miał sierść jak koń. Potem powiedziała:

– Co robisz teraz?

Wydął wargi w zamyśleniu.

– W sumie nic.

– Oczywiście, że coś robisz, jesteś dorosły!

– Cóż, pomagam Harry'emu.

– Ale to nie jest twoja praca!

– W takim razie nie mam pracy.

Przestała czesać go i cofnęła się, marszcząc brwi. Wpatrywała się w niego tylko z niedowierzaniem, po czym spytała:

– Co chciałeś robić, kiedy byłeś naprawdę malutki?

– Jak malutki? W twoim wieku? – spytał, szturchając ją w mały brzuszek.

Udało jej się zdobyć na mały uśmiech, jakby doceniając jego próbę żartu, a potem skinęła głową.

– Chciałem być piłkarzem.

– Dlaczego w takim razie tego nie robisz?

– To trochę trudne – uśmiechnął się. – Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, żeby grać odpowiednio.

Oparła dłonie o biodra i utkwiła w nim wzrok.

– Mama mówi, że możesz być kimkolwiek zechcesz, kiedy będziesz dorosły, a ty jesteś dorosły. Czy ona się myli?

– Cóż, nie, ale–

– Żadnych ale – pokręciła głową. – Teraz wstań, koniku, musimy dać ci jeść.

Louis mruknął, wstając i uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziewczynka zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.

– Jesteś jak mój dziadek. – Potem podała mu dłoń i pociągnęła go do kuchni. – Twoja jest ładniejsza od mojej. Jest bardzo duża i czysta, i brązowa. Masz sprzątaczkę?

– Nie potrzebujemy jej, jest nas tylko dwóch – wzruszył ramionami Louis. Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął paczkę marchewek. – Muszę zrobić wszystkim podwieczorek, jeśli chciałabyś pomóc?

Westchnęła i wywróciła swoimi dużymi, błękitnymi oczami.

– Dobrze. Ale nie dawaj mi głupich zadań.

– Nie dam – obiecał Louis. Wyciągnął nóż ze stojaka i obieraczkę z szuflady. – Możesz podać mi sześć plastikowych talerzy z tamtej szafki, proszę?

Zrobiła tak jak powiedział, sunąc w stronę, którą wskazywał Louis. Gdy ostrożnie wyciągnęła talerze i kilka plastikowych kubków, Louis obrał marchewki i pokroił je w patyczki. Wyjął z lodówki pojemnik z pokrojonymi wcześniej patyczkami ogórka i położył go na ławie, po czym powiedział swojej małej pomocnicy, żeby rozłożyła je oraz marchewki na talerzach. Kiedy to zrobiła, a Louis wziął puszkę herbatników, Louis spytał:

– Kim ty chcesz być, kiedy dorośniesz?

– Księżniczką.

– Myślałem, że już nią jesteś?

– Jestem – nadąsała się, kładąc ostatnie patyczki marchewki. – Tak jak ty jesteś piłkarzem. Możemy pograć trochę po jedzeniu? Jestem bardzo dobra.

– Oczywiście! Jestem nieco zardzewiały, łatwo ci będzie mnie pokonać.

Wydała z siebie długie westchnienie i powiedziała:

– Dobra, ale musisz dać z siebie wszystko.

Louis zawołał dzieci do środka na jedzenie, a kiedy jadły, mała dziewczynka powiedziała im o piłce nożnej. Z pozostałych grać chcieli tylko mały chłopiec i dziewczynka, którzy byli o rok od niej młodsi, a kiedy to usłyszała, posłała Louisowi znaczące spojrzenie i powiedziała:

– Musimy omówić strategię, więc idź sobie, proszę.

– Trzech na jednego, co? – spytał z udawanym oburzeniem. – To niezbyt sprawiedliwe!

Wywróciła oczami i odpędziła go ruchem ręki, więc Louis wykonał polecenie.

Był raczej podekscytowany meczem i nie mógł odpędzić ze swojej twarzy uśmiechy, kiedy wszedł do kuchni.

Nadal uśmiechał się jak idiota, gdy Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia ze stertą brudnych talerzy.

– Ty grasz w piłkę nożną z dziećmi?

– Tak! Nie mogę się doczekać, właściwie. – Wziął talerze od Harry'ego i zaczął wkładać je do zmywarki. – Powinno być fajnie. Nie grałem od lat, nie odkąd Niall i ja kopaliśmy piłkę w parku. – Kiedy wreszcie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, zobaczył, że mężczyzna wyglądał na sekundy od śmiechu. – Co?

– Nic. Po prostu ty wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. Ja nie widziałem cię takiego od jakiegoś czasu.

– Naprawdę? Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj! – zaśmiał się Harry. – To dobrze! Ja wolę widzieć cię tak niż nie.

– Tak przypuszczam. Ale jestem szczęśliwy. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

– Tak, ja wiem. Ty jesteś szczęśliwy ze mną, ale ja wiem, że ty chcesz czegoś więcej. Dla siebie. Ty masz mnie i ja mam ciebie, ale ja mam jeszcze te dzieci. Ty możesz mieć je też, jeśli chcesz. Ja myślę ty chcesz, ty tylko boisz się, żeby mieć wszystko to samo.

Louis zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:

– To nieprawda! Mam nam myśli, to prawda, że chcę czegoś dla siebie, ale to tylko dlatego, że się tu nudzę.

– Ty wiesz, że ty zawsze możesz dołączyć do nas, tak? Ja zawsze widzę, że nas obserwujesz. To dlatego, że ty chcesz się przyłączyć? Ponieważ możesz, one wszystkie cię kochają. Pokochałyby zabawę z tobą, też.

– Wątpię.

– Co ty robiłeś cały poranek? Bawiłeś się! I było fajnie, tak? Dlaczego ty nie dasz temu szansy ze mną? Tylko dlatego, że to nie jest coś, czego ty zawsze pragnąłeś, to nie znaczy, że to nie jest coś, co ty pokochasz. To się zdarzyło z nami, tak? Ja wiem, że ty nie wyobrażałeś sobie, że twój pewnego–dnia–mąż będzie jak ja, ale ja dla ciebie idealny. Może to będzie też, jeśli ty spróbujesz. Jesteś dobry z dziećmi, jesteś dobry w uczeniu, jesteś cierpliwy, to będzie idealne!

– Ale – to twoja rzecz. Nie chcesz mieć własnej rzeczy?

– Nie – prychnął Harry. – Chcę, żeby wszystko było z tobą. To będzie zabawa dla nas robić to razem. Będziemy drużyną!

Louis był zakłopotany. Tak mocno próbował oddzielić siebie od pracy Harry'ego, pozostawiając nawet własne rodzeństwo pod jego opieką, by stworzyć pewien rodzaj profesjonalizmu, myśląc, że tego właśnie chciał. Wycofał się, kiedy wszystkim, czego chciał Harry, było to, by trwał przy jego boku.

– W takim razie spróbuję, tak. Czułem się trochę–

– Uwięziony? – spytał Harry, uśmiechając się wszechwiedząco. – Ty możesz to powiedzieć, ja nie będę smutny.

– Zgoda – westchnął. – Czułem się uwięziony. Nie z tobą czy coś, tylko – w mojej głowie. Nie wiem, jak robić cokolwiek i to mnie rozdzierało.

Harry wydął wargę, milcząc, gdy myślał.

– Ja sądzę, że to, co jest w tym dobre, to to, że możemy robić to, co tylko kochamy. Ja mogę biegać i być głupi, i wspinać się na drzewa, i nie myśleć o tym, czego nie rozumiem. Dlatego ja to lubię, bo mogę być mną bez zmartwień. Bycie głupim dla dorosłych nie jest dobre, ale bycie głupim dla dzieci jest. My możemy wkładać w to to, co kochamy. Ty kochasz piłkę, ty kochasz aktorstwo, ty możesz robić rzeczy, które kochasz, dla zabawy i dzieci będą z tego szczęśliwe. To będzie dla ciebie dobre, Lou.

– Pieprzyć to – jęknął Louis. – Jak możesz mieć odpowiedź na wszystko?

– A jak ty możesz wiedzieć to o mnie i nigdy mnie o nie nie pytać? Rozmawiaj ze mną, Lou! Ja muszę wiedzieć, co ty czujesz, ponieważ ja próbuję tak mocno wiedzieć wszystko o twoim świecie, ale to trudne, kiedy ja nadal nie znam ciebie czasem!

Louis szybko owinął ramiona wokół Harry'ego, całując go mocno, po czym powiedział:

– Przepraszam. Nie przywykłem do tego, by ktoś rozumiał mnie tak jak ty czy dbał o mnie tak bardzo i to jest coś, czego ja wciąż się uczę.

Harry pocałował go znów i przerwał im okrzyk:

– Ble!

Louis odsunął się, by spojrzeć ponad ramieniem Harry'ego na grupę małych dzieci w korytarzu, najstarsza dziewczynka z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Mieliście grać w piłkę, nie się obściskiwać!

– Wybacz – zaśmiał się. – Zaraz będę na zewnątrz.

Dzieci pobiegły do tylnych drzwi, żeby założyć buty, a Harry powiedział:

– Bliźniaki są wciąż na swoich krzesełkach, ja muszę je wyjąć.

– W porządku – skinął głową Louis. – Idź pracować. Mam mecz do zagrania.

– Pomyślisz o tym, co powiedziałem, prawda?

– Nie muszę, już wiem, że masz rację.

Harry znów dał mu krótkiego całusa, czyniąc go słodkim przez szeroki uśmiech na jego ustach, po czym puścił go, by wyjąć maluchy z ich wysokich krzesełek.

Wychodząc na podwórko, Louis próbował wyobrazić sobie robienie tego przez resztę swojego życia, uczenie dzieci grania w piłkę i przygotowywanie im jedzenia, układanie ich do snu z bajkami i uczestniczenie w zabawach w wyobraźnię. Nie było to trudne, w ogóle nie było, a gdy raz sobie na to pozwolił, mógł ujrzeć ich dwójkę z własnymi dziećmi. Mógł ujrzeć siebie, wyglądającego na szczęśliwego, dumnego i jaśniejącego miłością i po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu widział sposób, by uczynić tę przyszłość rzeczywistością.


End file.
